MORPHINE
by Porcelain.Memories
Summary: Sakura and Hinata, two Insane Asylum escapees set on a journey to revenge against the Mafia tangled in their own beefs. A benumbed to any bodily sensations and psychotic Sakura and Hinata affiliate with Hidan and Konan and together, they plot to destroy everyone accountable for their fall, gaining a notorious reputation as 'Morphine', Sakura s signature drug to kill.
1. Our great escape

**-Warning: exploring dark themes. Rated M applies-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**

 **::OUR GREAT ESCAPE::**

 **There is no such thing as shortcuts in life,**

 **But our own limits and the demons we constantly try to fight,**

 **As they scavage through the shadows, zealously waiting for the perfect moment,**

 **To strike, to tear our soul apart, to rip every ray of hope from the sky.**

 **And when the heart and soul leave you benumbed and cold,**

 **Then all you have left is a shrieking lucid sanity,**

 **And the cruel euphoric taste of:**

 **M**

 **O**

 **R**

 **P**

 **H**

 **I**

 **N**

 **E**

* * *

"Is this providence?" Hinata was having a rosary in her clasped palms, looking pensively at Sakura, who has casually just set the Mental Hospital on fire.

There was such a poetic harmony into the embers of the fire, sizzling before Sakura`s gleaming jadeite gemstones, as she kept her head slant over her shoulder, staring outside the broken glass of their small window, her gaze sneaking through the hard steel cold bars, into the front yard, grinning mischievously at the spectacle unwrapped before her eyes.

Insanity embodied the elegance between genius and hysteria and it was only a matter of perception that alienated people like her from the others, whose brains were consummated by irreversible merciless pathetic illnesses and that was the reason why the stage was thrilled by so many different hollering masks, each dancing upon their own version of reality.

The matter itself wailed in pain and anguish, as the sweltering red wine-tangerine flames swallowed the decaying peeling walls, stripping the bricks of protection, the vista of the decadent soiled and stained huge building, immixing with the irony of the heavy rain crying over the indomitable modern jail.

Dementia and hysteria had their own rhythm and, for the span of a moment, the woman with the lucent of emerald embellishing into her viridian-golden irises, allowed herself to close her hues and delight into the shrieks of agony and psychopath groans and clamor coming from all over the rooms, while the all-consuming fire was purifying everything into a metaphoric purgatory.

It truly was Hell on that grounds, both physically and spiritually, Sakura thought for herself sarcastically, clicking on her tongue, leaning nonchalantly –as if the orgy amassed out there wasn't swaying her in the bit- against the wall beside her, arms crossed upon the tattered loose white hospital gown.

The avant garde unique hue of pastel coral hair was cascading along the outline of her slim shoulders, hanging in a disheveled frenzy until the ends tapped the outline of her waist, concealing her wicked entertained and demented stare behind a curtain of pink.

She didn't even roll her head over her shoulder to acknowledge the presence of her roommate, as she darkly pressed on every syllable that rolled out of her smirking lips. "No. This is my own judgment and I shall pass it to all the sinners."

"Only God shows clemency." Hinata`s eternally tranquil and lunar voice echoed from the other side of the room, as the lilac-indigo occult woman assessed her surroundings with an apathetic occult stare in her margarite-violet hues. "The rest of us are just his obedient sheep in the hands of destiny."

"Then tell your God that he was wrong." Sakura briskly hummed to her friend, as she was taking in the hordes of psychotic and lunatic patients scattering all around the soaked in mood and hard water yard`s grounds, confused and loss of what to do and the jadeite eyed woman narrowed her orbs to them.

She was patiently observing, waiting and calculating, not allowing herself to do any mistakes.

The flames were dancing at the door of the room she has been sharing with the resembling moon light`s Hinata for six years, and they snuck under the closed door, but none of them even flinched.

It was not that Sakura didn't respect the violet eyed woman`s belief, faith and religious inclinations, but the fact that their dogmas were contradictory oftenly led to frustration and tension.

Hinata sought from eternal mercy and providence from the skies above, while Sakura was an atheist to the core, who only trusted two things, making them iconic in her life: her judgment, that was immune to the pain and the bitterness of vengeance sizzling on the tip of her tongue.

"There is no lenience in this pathetic world. Only tears..." her sleek tongue was rolling the words easily out of her mouth, making her blaze with a wicked sinister glow. "...the screams muffled by this walls..."

She let her emerald orbs travel along the scribbled insanely white walls, taking in every quote from famous poets and preachers, hating and loving that room at the same time, for being a cage, a prison and liberation to her, helping her open up her eyes to see the reason why she was in such predicament and strengthen her resolve of the future.

"...this human circus."

"Look around you, Hinata. Look closely at this human charade and learn how vulnerable they made us feel... like sew rats." Chartreuse darkened orbs pinned Hinata`s luscious lavender ones, as the woman held her gaze absentmindedly seemingly unfocused.

Sakura wished to know whatever was crossing through that troubled conflicted mind of the woman who came quite close to the definition of friend that Sakura allowed herself to be bonded to, wondering whether she was indeed sociopath, mentally unstable and neurotic or simply introvert and autistic by nature.

Haruno Sakura, a young woman that has just celebrated her 24th spring since she has come into that world, has been a prisoner into Amegakure`s Mental Hospital –a modern imprisonment whose predicament and barbaric illegal methods were fading into the silent cruel walls, which were muffling the lunatic screams of the unfortunate souls that were sent there- for six years, but to her, if always felt like she has been there for only a minute.

And the reason why she was being one of the patients of a horrifying Insane Asylum, was definitely not because she was having mental problems; Sakura Haruno wasn't insane.

She has just been sent there on purpose, to be socially –and hopefully physically- annihilated, because someone had an interest for her to disappear.

Everyday, she struggled with keeping her sanity and not fall prey to the tempting illusion of indulging into craziness, slowly but steadily building up a solid foundation to her accumulating hate towards the ones who sent her there to rot and die pitifully, until she would escape that place and fulfill one but only dream: revenge.

It has been her only creed, a soulless silent companion, her source of immersing strength and the only thing that kept her mental sanity at bay.

That, and an unanticipated friend who she has grown really close to, namely Hyuga Hinata. The girl with the lifeless puppet unmistakably pearl orbs and a serenity that was beating any mentally deranged patient out there.

Since the very first time she has been put on the same cell-room as her, on the second floor of the building, Sakura knew that Hinata would be a great friend –a sister even.

And hearing her tearing and tormenting background story, the rose haired woman accepted her as someone to share her pain and know of her soul.

They never seemed to agree on anything and when it came to religion, Hinata was a nun in the body of a goddess, glowing of a light that somehow calmed Sakura`s seething darkened vile thoughts of revenge, but they formed a strong connection, both supporting each other and fighting against the system of a mental hospital.

They hardly interacted or talked to anybody else, they only ate in the farthest corner of the cafeteria and never responded when a random lunatic approached them cautiously but curiously, they never looked their medics in the eyes, because of a valuable lesson that they grew to learn from the very overdose of the drugs they injected their veins with, it being: one locked up in a Mental Hospital by someone who wanted to see them dead, and not because of a fair medical diagnosis, they should shut the fuck up and not show it that they were being defying and silently promise misbehavior against the doctors who have probably been bribed, because it would only lead to more drugs and injections, which would slowly but surely damage the brain until they would eventually turn into real psychopaths.

And that was never an option for someone sane who had yearned for freedom.

Someday… they silently agreed… someday, they would be free.

 _And that day… was today._

"We should get outside before we get caught into the flames." Hinata stated monotone, breathing the words on Sakura`s nape as she came to rest on the wall beside the young emerald eyed woman, staring at the burning collapsing door and the sizzling illuminated hall, as a charcoal smoke flared menacingly.

"You`re probably right. But before we make our great escape, I need to get into the Archives. They have my file in there."

"The first two floors are on fire. There is no exit. If we want to make it outside, then we have to jump through the window."

"No…" Sakura gnarled lowly to her lavender eyed friend, calmly assessing the situation.

They still had time and if she didn't get a hand on the information amassed within those damned walls and find out about who has sent here there, then escaping was pointless.

"No, I have waited too much for this. I have lived for the moment when I would get my hands on whoever has sent me to this prison and left me here to die and turn into a brainless zombie!"

She looked through the window as the building emptied of dashing frenetic doctors, crumbling and decaying, whille some people venturied towards the huge rusted gates, trying to escape that Hell, the entire landscape being enveloped by horrifying shrieks, the putrid stench of burned peeling skin and collapsing trembling walls.

"I need everyone out before I get inside to look for my file and I know that the snake Kabuto has it..."

Emerald orbs narrowed viciously as she seethed the name of the Head of the Mental Hospital, who would always force high dosages of injections through her veins, to crush her silent fighting spirit, even if they were unnecessary, since Sakura hasn't once displayed neurotic behavior, but that was beside the point.

He never succeeded in turning her into a psycho, because Hinata's Gods were helping her to get revenge. That was the reason why no doctor has seen her sneak into the pharmacy and use caustic substances to set the whole building on fire, in the middle of the night, of a raining November.

She even allowed those demented doctors, who were far more cruel, neurotic, masochistic and insane than the patients, to inject her with drugs that she didn't want to think about, in order to get access to that damned room, where all the medicines and substances were stocked and set it on fire.

She was after all, immune to everything they had to give there, as her body has slowly accommodated and even welcomed all the drugs, without altering her judgment.

Or maybe it did, but who was to tell the difference in a God forsaken place like that?

A violent explosion shook the foundation of the building, as Hinata has curled her hands around the cardboard of the bed, eyes never leaving Sakura`s sinister smirking beautiful visage.

"It came from the crisis stabilization."

Her plan has just begun. In order to get her hands on that damned file with every information about her family, friends, living relatives, pets, the reason why she was there, a name, anything, she had to get into the Archives, either way, setting that place on fire was fruitless.

Even if she escaped that place physically, she would mentally and socially be just as encaged, if she had no memory and no identity.

Somehow, they gave her something to erase her back memories as soon as she has been brought into the Principal`s sterile office room.

That clean freak has injected her vein with a pink drug in the hue of her coral hair and raped her brutally after all.

She paid dearly for the nails she dug into his eyes and pulse, marking him with some nasty scars, as they kept her locked into the basement, putting her on heavy sleeping medicine, and they let her stand there in a cruel silence and pitch darkness, restrained by leather bindings, hoping that she would lose her sanity for good, but she didn't.

Instead, they only strengthened her resolve for revenge further. After she plotted and schemed behind those idiots of medics and nurses` backs for six years, until she succeeded in coming up with a demented outrageous escape plan.

* * *

"This is better music than _Eine Faust_ to my ears."

Sakura whipped her head to Hinata, who was dusting off her blank white –too much white- night gown which was split on the back, exposing her long slim legs, her curbed fine spine and her toned butt, but she never cared about that.

Never of them did, except for the creepy doctors who were salivating after their patients. Now, they were paying with their pathetic lives for their sins and begged to the Devil not to unleash his flames to them, unluckily.

They could heard screams in pain and hollers from the shrieking and burning alive doctors, who have been torturing them for years, but never from the patients.

They were the most pitiful and the most beautiful creatures to listen to. They weren't in pain, they were screaming in liberation.

They were crazy.

"Our signal. Let`s go."

The rosette gestured to Hinata to follow her, letting her emerald orbs flicker to the blood leaking from under the loose sleeves of her hospital robe and the scratching on her calves.

She didn't question though, as both jumped above a falling patient that has collapsed in their door step and dashed outside, slipping past the sizzling blazing flames, which were roaring to them, covering their mouths so as to not inhale the lethal dioxide combination and die of asphyxiation.

Because that would be lame.

Before she set the facility on fire, Sakura has locked the door of the room she was heading to, where she lured the Principal and conjured him to give her a tranquilizer, by acting psychotic.

The fool has taken the bait and next thing he knew, Sakura had him kicked him hard on the kneecap and punched his jaw hard, which he didn't expect.

After so many years of 'practice' Sakura and Hinata were experts in freeing their hands from the leather bindings, since the doctors were always fooled by their patients in wrapping it too loose on the wrist, by dislocating their bones and force their hands outside.

The two girls run downstairs, mindful to the trembling stairs as the entire spiral staircase was burning like a Christmas Tree, trembling under their light avian steps, but miraculously they managed to mold into the flames and not get trapped into the fire, making it successfully to the first floor.

Their bare feet were tapping on the concrete floor as they were shoving occasionally patients out of their side, since they didn't get what was happening around them.

The ones that were half sane were forcing the immense iron gates outside, or tried to climb on the fence or sneak under the holes they dug with their spoons under the exterior electric fence.

"This is it. You should run outside now, before the entrance doors get stuck and the walls collide, or you won't ever make it outside, Hinata."

"I can wait."

"I don't need aisle. I can handle this snake by myself. This is my revenge, not yours. I MUST deal with him by myself otherwise I will not mentally make it!" She had to kill him with her own hands for everything that he made her go through. She would take revenge for both her and Hinata, it was a vow.

If she hasn't been insane and the reason why she found herself tamed into such a place was because of a conspiracy and the Principal was an accomplice, naturally her revenge must start with eliminating him. She had to do this and free herself.

Hinata already killed her new roommate and the doctor that has arranged for the lavender eyed Hyuga to be moved to another room, one floor higher, since she and Sakura were clearly strong alleys, who weren't utterly insane.

They were dangerous together, so naturally they have been separated. That was why she had blood and deep nail and syringe marks embellishing her margarite silk skin.

She had her own share of fun, now it was Sakura`s turn.

"Go, l`ll be short on your tail!"

Hinata nodded in confirmation as she whirled on her heel and run down the dim lighted corridor, sneaking past the flames which were enveloping the place into a monstrous curtain of blazing crimson red and bright orange.

The sinister roars of blazing fire was blending with the pungent stench of decaying peeling human flesh, blood and the horror screams of agony, pain and dementia.

And the conductor of the sadistic orchestra, was the electrical jolts discharging from the thunder clouds and the menacing sound of heavy rain pouring over the grounds of the collapsing Asylum, like washing away the putrid smell of death.

Sakura threw herself onto the door, knocking it down with her shoulder and elbow, stumbling on the inside, where she found Kabuto fighting the flames and trying to escape from his office but Sakura knew better because she has personally locked the door from the outside, stealing the only key and she threw it into the toilet so that no one would ever find it on time, having a piece of dirty cloth pressed firmly against his mouth and as the multitude of files were disarrayed over the polished floor, some getting scorched by the intensifying flames.

There was one particular slim file covered in a black plastic envelope that Kabuto was holding for dear life and narrowed dangerous blitzing jadeite orbs caught the name written in golden letters: _'Haruno Sakura.'_

 _Bingo! So her file was that precious that even with the Grim Ripper himself banging on his door, Kabuto still couldn't let go of it, wanting to take that secret into his fucking grave, huh?_

A ruthless pleasure has surged through Sakura`s system as she thought about how important she must have been if her file was such an immensurable treasure.

"Isn't it funny how there always seems to be something coming in between us, Kabuto?" Her groan came from the ripped off door as the Principal spun his head backwards, glasses falling from the bridge of his nose, to look in horror at the satanic murderous aura of the pink haired patient, olive orbs going wide in shock.

She managed to flawlessly fake a concerned sad voice as his eyes narrowed to her, clearly starting to get an idea of who set the entire place on fire.

"S-Sakura?! H-how- what are you d-doing here?"

She stretched her index finger to him, smirking evilly in sheer delight, stepping further into the room, as he backed away from her, trying to put some distance, but jerked as the furniture was set on fire and the wood cracked in places erupting in a sinister low scorching sound, while Sakura was still approached as if her shadow was defying the flames. "S-Stay ba-"

"-My file. Give it. Give it and I will kill you before you will get to pleasure of experience the delight of being burned alive. Not that I wouldn`t love to see you scream!"

Her lusious orbs were gleaming like emerald gemstones in the dancing flames of the fire that was playing around her, like she was controlling it.

She was lethal, delicate and beautiful, her head was dropped askew over her left shoulder, her hair was scattered over her shoulders, neck and eyes and her lips were curled in a sizzling dark cherries heart shaped smile.

She was there to take revenge, it was just obvious. Kabuto mentally cursed himself for not concealing a weapon or a tranquilizer into his pants, but he didn't count on the fact that someone would set the place on fire.

"You will never get this file Sakura, I have been instructed to never tell you the-"

"-Truth? I don't care about that." She was before him in the span of a heartbeat as Kabuto let out a shriek when she dipped her body down and gripped him by the neat white collar of his shirt and hauled him up to align with her jadeite blazing orbs.

That woman was strong -inhumanely strong- from all the drugs they gave and the way her body adjusted to the intrusion of the inhumane chemical combinations, instead of going limp. She was insane, but genius and rational.

Everything about Sakura was a puzzling contradiction, like she was acting bipolar, while in reality, she wasn't bipolar.

Beautiful; she was so astonishingly gorgeous and her eyes were gleaming like the fire she unleashed over the Asylum that played her jail for six years.

"I only want to put you mortherfuckers six feet under. Everyone who kept me caged in here and wanted me dead... I will kill you all!"

"W-What are you-" His eyes narrowed at the way she took down his glasses and tossed them aimlessly on the floor, the sound of broken glass reaching their years and it was brutal and cruel.

"W-We are going to die of we don't get o-out now-"

"-Oh no no no..." Sakura slowly shook her head as her pastel pink tresses fluttered like a veil around her shoulders, following the motion of her head and she clicked on her tongue. "We... ain't getting anywhere, darling."

Kabuto was looking eyes wide in horror as Sakura lift up a thick long syringe that she had on her right hand, holding it in on his side, and his knees started to tremble. "Of course that I am going to get out of here. But you are going to die, Kabuto."

He never realized that she has injected him with whatever substance has been into that syringe –most likely a drug or a combination from their stock- because Sakura has been so swift and subtle and too fast for his quivering eyes and dizzy mind to catch it on time. He was scared shitless and couldn't fight her back.

Kabuto tried to land a pathetic weak hit on her, but she nonchalantly strengthened her hold around his neck, pressing her long sharp nails into his jugular, cutting his air supply, raising him up in the air as she caught his right punch easily, smirking when the serpent resembling doctor has finally dropped the files he was tucking on his chest.

The slim file landed on the floor with a muffled sound as the corners of some white and sepia sheets flashed to her content emerald orbs, so Sakura kneed him in his groin sending him flying down on the floor, with his head hitting his office desk, as Kabuto screeched in pain loud and annoying, blood leaking from his cracked skull.

Sakura cut the distance between them in two boisterous hard steps and roughly gripped his silvery grey hair that fell loose from his ponytail, making him wince out in unadulterated pain, but she looked at him passively and disgusted. "You can say your prayer now, you son of a bitch, I will wait."

"P-Please..."

"No, not me. I think it is God the one you should ask for clemency. Hinata says he will forgive us all if we repent." She slant forward to look him in his eyes, smelling and relishing into the smell of his fear and the acid stink of urine as he peed his pants in fear, paying him back for all the shit he has done to her. "Are you an atheist?" She asked in a velvet soft voice, but the sinister tone was unmistakable.

She was insane!

"I-I I-I a-am…"

"Are you? Don't you believe in God? Maybe I should have let her stay after all."

Kabuto tried to punch her stomach but Sakura was definitely stronger –mentally and physically- and she was the one to dominate the game and not the other way around, so she viciously punched him first into his face, making his head snap over his shoulder, blood spraying from his lips.

Flames were roaring around them in a sadistic dance, and she vaguely heard the sound of half of the wall collapse into the door and blocking the entrance.

"That's your answer from Heaven Kabuto and guess what? You..." She pulled on his hair hard, holding him up to her eye level, until she almost peeled his mane from his scalp.

"Are going to burn…" She brought his face closer to her own, until they were one breath away and roughly kissed his lips, biting on them until they split open and bleed, as the once imposing smug Principal of the Mental Hospital was crying and trembling like a jelly fish. "In Hell!"

And shoved the empty syringe shot into his chest, pushing the air within into his body as he screamed in agony, tears rolling down his blood shoot orbs.

It was music for Sakura`s ears and she could feel the adrenaline and the smell of freedom fill her system. It smelled like gratification.

"AAHHH!" The rose haired woman threw his limp carcass back on the floor looking him in the eyes to see how his soul was floating from his opened mouth, as his body jerked like electrified.

She couldn't wait for the injection to take effect, she had to see him suffer and suffer he did.

"Fuck!" Sakura tucked the file under the white apron she wore, looking at the damage where the door was covered by the decaying wall, blocking her way out and she run to the high window, kicked on the glass until it shattered at her feet, grazing the bare skin of her dirty calves and softly climbed on it, leaping without second thoughts off the window not sparing another glance back, landing gracefully on the soiled ground which was soaked in ashes, rain and blood.

It was ridiculous. It was heavily raining outside, it was a blitzing thunderstorm, yet the entire old building was wrapped into a curtain of merciless flames, the walls collapsed, insane people were doing ridiculous gestures: some praying, shouting dancing, screeching, some running and trying to jump over the face, doctors and personnel scattered like they were also lunatic patients.

Sakura threw her head back and let out a short hearted laughter. She should say goodbye to the place, after all, it has been her 'home' for six years and the food wasn't bad at all.

She would miss that tomato sauce they mixed with oregano, but she burst in hysterics into thinking that Hinata would finally escape the Ramen she loathed with burning passion.

Back into the Principal`s office, which was fully embraced by flames and smashing walls, an empty syringe rolled over the floor in a muffled low sound and Kabuto has been cursed to see the letters written on the vial before he died in pure agony, luckily before the flames caught his body into their limbs to burn him alive, as he took with him in Hell, one last word to haunt him in the afterlife:

* * *

 **'M-O-R-P-H-I-N-E'**

* * *

Sakura has injected him an overdose of morphine, the drug they always gave her to alter her brain but instead of making him a brainless zombie demented patient, it only made her resistant to the highest levels of pain and she kept on being the genius woman that she always was.

Of course, Sakura had another eccentric inner inside her, being already on a certain level of insanity ever since they brought her there so there was no way they could turn a psychopath into one.

What an irony.

"Hinata?" Sakura hollered through the cries and deplorable moans, running around to search for the woman with the essence of lavender entrapped into her orbs, her slim bare feet slapping the muddy yard of the Hospital, staining her ankles. "Hinata, where the fuck are you-"

"-Prima Dona?" Someone has grabbed her shoulders roughly, as she has been briskly and clumsily turned backwards by someone. Enraged, Sakura totally attempted to punch the motherfucker square into his face, but stopped dead in her trucks when her widened surprise emerald hues collided with gleaming excited ruby.

"Is it time, isn't it? The great play has already started! The curtain has fallen, am I right? It fell towards all of us and we are waiting for the applause now, right? Can you hear them too, right? Do you think they are going to throw us red roses?"

Sakura gently cupped the face of the man before her, who was of the same age as she was and stared into his auburn eyes as she allowed herself a moment to let pity course through her system.

Speaking softly and tenderly, she caressing his face lovingly, as his short bitten split nails dug into her porcelain skin, gazing at his half burned peeling skin revealing the carbonized bone of his high right cheek, as he didn't even flinch or wail in pain. "Yes, Sasori. I do hear them. They are cheering for us. The performance... was a success."

Akasuna no Sasori has once been a famous prodigious actor and master puppeteer, before his theater has been closed down by his jealous rivals and he lost his job and his family has been killed, as well as his three years old younger sister and his older brother, making him succesfully go insane with the pain.

They brought him here and set him up because he was a loathed solitary genius, by no other than the colleagues from his branch, to get them erased from the public`s eyes.

Sakura respected him as a fellow insane genius and they have been friends for five years.

Six years spent in that Asylum and she only met two people that she trusted with her own life: Hinata and Sasori.

He wouldn't make it outside, his skin was entirely burned, it was a miracle that he was still alive, his eyes were content and gentle, he made no attempt to reach the dream of any patient out there, namely walk past the gates in the direction of the velvet scarlet horizon and gain his freedom, he only stared and her with an eliciting smile… he was beautiful. Grotesque, disfigured and carnage, but beautiful in a decadent way. Sakura felt genuinely sorry for him.

Sasori, just like her, has been injected morphine in large dosages, until any form of pain has subdued. "I would have brought you red roses." He placed a handmade chain with a wooden pendant with a rose design on it in her opened palm, smiling softly. _"Bella Diva_."

She curled her fingers around it, accepting the gift as his red jewels were looking lackluster around, seeing the pathetic silhouettes of their 'colleagues' move absentmindedly like entrapped into a cruel illusion. The necklace has belonged to his mother, Sakura knew it because he refused to take it off. "They are beautiful, Sasori."

"I love you." He breathed to her, his voice serene and his eyes thrilled, like he was envisioning himself in his glorious days when he would make the audience stand and clap.

The rose haired woman was aware that it was one of his rare moments when Sasori was lucid. Normally, he would spend his days into his room, with a piece of wood that he was sculpting using his nail, since they weren't allowed tools until it turned into a masterpiece.

Some other days, he would be found in the back yard, under a willow tree, writing poems and letters to his wife and kids, without knowing that they were long dead and read them to Sakura and Hinata, jolly telling them that he was still waiting for a reply.

Of course, it never came. But he remained optimistically. Probably, that sweet illusion kept him alive.

"I know." She felt... she had sentiments for Sasori, she truly had, he was so different, his story was tragic and pathetic, but she wasn't indifferent, even though she wouldn't go as far as to declare her love for him.

He was someone… special, who she wouldn't kill without second thoughts, equally smart, without a name and he taught Hinata and her meditation Zen and breathing exercises, to stimulate the flow of their inner chakras and remain sane.

How ironic, she succeeded in not losing her mind, using a clever advance technique that she has learned from an insane person.

"Kill me, Sakura." She pulled away from him, looking straight into his mellow ruby orbs, seeing no hesitation but only abdication. For the first time in months… Sasori was being conscious. His eyes weren't gleaming of dementia, they were tamed and lucid, yet sad and abdicated.

He accepted his faith. For him, death was the supreme liberation. To Sakura, it was revenge. The sole impulse that kept her on going and alive.

Sakura nodded once to him, casually pressing the long needle down his stretched arm, injecting him with her signature substance, mentally taking notice of the fact that she had only one left before she run out of whatever 'weapons' she had on her to escape that place, she kissed his lips tenderly once and he responded, parting ways to her forever.

She shot morphine into his arm knowing that he didn't want to suffer, since he would die anyways because of his injuries. "Thank you... Goodbye. I know you will make it in the end… "

For the both of them.

She let go of him as Sasori slide at her feet and smiled - he was very handsome- and latched his wet dry lips on her soaked in dirt bare ankle, whispering "… **morphine**..."

"My name is-"

* * *

"-Sakura!" That was Hinata`s lulling harmonious voice, being carried on the blowing wind, as Sakura whipped her head towards her shoulder, narrowing her emerald orbs.

"Where the fuck have you be-"

Burning wheels scratched on the soaked yard as an old ambulance came to an abrupt halt straight in front of her, blinding her lucent orbs with its white lights. Hinata had the window rolled down and beckoned to her to get up, before the place would burn down completely.

"Securing transport. Hurry up, we have to get out of here before the building collapses."

Sakura spat a vicious curse, complying nonetheless, throwing the passenger`s door open, jumping inside to join her friend, and Hinata slapped viciously on the gas pedal, pressing it to the ground and speeding into the direction of the front gates, barely avoiding the patients who were shrieking and trying to throw hemselves in front of the car, and went straight through the bars of the already shaking huge iron door and the car violently jerked on the side when it made contact, but didn't stop.

Somehow, the lilac eyed Hyuga has proved to be quite a skilled driver and managed to keep the car on the slippery front alley. "Shit!" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth, as she almost bumped her head on the window, since she wasn't wearing any seat belt. Hinata was utterly insane.

"You could have slowed down the heck down and not get us killed, you know?"

"Sorry, but if I did that, then we wouldn't have been able to break through it."

 _Hm, true that._

"Fuck that!"

Sakura turned on the seat, peeping through the rear window to see the amassed demented and lunatics looking through glassy dazzled and inspirited orbs at the opened gate, not knowing what to do. Some where even wayving their hands to them.

It felt as they didn't recognize a life outside that place. Animals set free off their cages, but never knowing another place to call it home.

Sakura snorted at them, shaking her head. They looked so helpless and pitiful. Liberty was shining and opening up providentially before them and yet, they couldn't grab it.

They were forever prisoners of their own minds, even if they weren't physically incarcerated.

"This is poetical and metaphoric." She muttered to Hinata, who was focusing on the wet dark road, avoiding branches that fell off the high fir trees.

Sakura vaguely wondered how in the world was she able to see anything, but then again, there had to be something intangible and maleficent into those milky fine veins protruding from her exquisite lavender orbs. God only knew how many drugs she had before Sakura became a patient and her roommate.

"Where now?" Hinata inquired gazing absentmindedly the level of gas in the tank. It was almost empty and the needle swaying between white and red. "This doesn't look too promising."

Sakura cursed viciously when her friend`s endearing blessed rosary, that Hinata conveniently hanged on the rear mirror, bumped her in the forehead, while she was ramming into the glove compartment.

Someday… she would hang her on that necklace. Sakura couldn't loath her praying rituals and religious tendencies more than when they stepped into her personal bubble. Into the gloves compartment, she found some money, pills, a bottle of rum –useful material- , condoms, empty shots and pens.

"What is the closest city?" Sakura unfolded a tattered map, trying to depict their current location; those imbecile doctors have been stupid enough to mark the location of the Asylum with a red dot.

It was just like Hinata and Sakura have suspected: the Asylum was far from the city, in a place that no one would ever know about what horrifying things happened in there. "Let`s see… 60 km to Suna if we follow this road... Sunagakure no Sato. Weird shit ass name that is, won`t you agree?"

Contrary to popular belief, Sakura was very vocal, easygoing and enjoyed making conversation; she wasn't an introvert by nature and got easily bored.

Unlike her, Hinata was rather quiet, wallflower and a loner, rarely engaging someone into a conversation, but she was happily listening to Sakura`s blabbers.

Up until then, Sakura has never actually figured it out whether Hinata truly had mental problems and childhood traumas, or she was simply silent and self-observer. Not that she cared, Hinata was someone she could trust, she would never betray her.

"We won't make it that far with the gas we have." It wasn't the gas that troubled Hinata, it was the stormy weather, their weakened condition, the fact that they didn't have an identity, a home, documents, nothing, they were dead to the world and probably, when the ones that caged them in the Asylum would soon start to hunt them down.

She so hoped that, with all the Archives burned to ashes –Sakura was a genius- they will all be declared dead. Plus, they were two young women, clad in dirty hospital gowns, stained in blood, starving and dehydrated, going to nowhere.

Easy prey to any rapists and serial criminals.

Sakura on the other hand, rolled her eyes exasperated by the 'optimism' she displayed, not paying attention to the fact that the lilac eyed Hyuga pressed the gas to the floor and she speeded up until the old car started to shake, on a slippery unfamiliar dark forest road.

The rosette arched an eyebrow at her driver, shaking her head in disbelief. Hinata was always pessimistic. Always, she was like a black crow or a black cat, who always announced bad omen or bad karma.

Extremely delicate, elegant and astonishingly beautiful, but lethal. Like the Hell Girl ,hence the nick name she had for her – _Enma Ai_.

She absolutely loathed the pungent smell of disinfectant, blood and pills reeking inside of that car. "There has to be a gas station somewhere along the way, for fuck`s sake."

"So we go to Suna then?"

"Only to buy clothes and necesary supplies, but I think that we shouldn't stop to the first city that is closest to this place. The farther, the better. Who knows who might hunt us down."

"True. My family probably thinks I am dead."

Something in the flat lackluster velvet way that she said those words made Sakura burst out laughing, like she was indeed, an Insane Asylum escapee.

Seriously, that friend of hers was utterly insane. Everything about Hinata was eerie, lunar, mysterious, occult and tranquil, something that Sakura simply couldn't place.

Where was that unperturbed character coming from? She wasn't impolite, she wasn't ruthless, barbaric or uncivilized, she was simply serene to everything.

Like she was always under the influence of some heavy drug. She wasn't always like that and the deep nasty scars on her wrists, forearms, thighs and hips were a solid proof of it, but probably she has run out of tears to cry and feelings of pain to feel, numbing.

Good for her, who needed shit as feelings? A pain in the ass and an obstacle in front of fulfilling her dreams.

Hinata`s story was as tragic and ridiculous as it was cliché. She has been sent to a monastery to become a nun, simply because she fell madly in love with a commoner that has been her personal servant.

Giving the fact that she was the daughter of a rich family –the noble Hyuga family which was aristocratic and crème de la crème in both wealth and blue blood- she, as the first born and the heiress of the family was about to stain her family's reputation with such transgression so they simply disposed of the man she loved dearly.

She found him dead in her chamber, headless, with a very clear message written in blood over her bed, then his body has been thrown from a cliff into the ocean to feed the sharks.

That was the moment when her heart broke in pieces and she was on the verge of losing her sanity, but they didn't stop there.

Seeing that Hinata was never fit to rule over such a prominent family and went into hysteria when she has been separated from her lover, they disowned her, deemed her as unfit and unworthy of her family name and sent to a monastery where no one would ever find her.

For years, Hinata has been tortured by the nuns for her blatant refusal to entrust her life in the name of Heavens and follow their doctrines, punished for her misbehave and attempts to escape multiple times, failing every single time, she still had nightmares from being forced to spend weeks in solitude, prisoner into the basement with only bread and water and surrounded by rosaries and prayers, forced into doing the most laborious works, and they even attempted to perform an exorcism on her, as Hinata slowly started to lose her mind for real, having panic attacks and claustrophobia, from when they cut her on the chest and poured holly water on her, a ridiculous ritual that she has barely survived.

Somehow, dead has never been generous to her and never took pity of her cries to come and take her, no.

She has endured the torture for five years straight and ultimately, sent to a Mental Hospital where she shaved all her hair, and her only relieve was God. She found refuge in her faith and Sakura respected that, even though the rosette was a convinced atheist.

Hinata has threatened the nuns that someday, God would do her justice, and then she burned down the monarchy by setting the chapel into fire, with a great fire she stirred using big candles, killing every single nun. The police has found her close to where the monastery was burning, dropped to her knees, a holly rosary curled upon her chest, praying and crying.

They never found out that she has been the culprit, but the doctors have diagnosed her with schizophrenia and sent her to Amegakure`s Mental Hospital.

Two years later, Sakura has been locked into the same prison, becoming her cellmate. Hinata flatly ignored every single patient out there, with the exception of Sakura.

They become best friends. And the Hyuga heiress has even confessed to her that she was the one to kill the nuns. Since then, their bond was inseparable.

"You don`t know that."

"I faked Kabuto`s handwriting and sent them a letter during which I informed them that I hanged myself into the bathroom."

Sakura slapped her forehead in annoyance, dragging her palm along her porcelain cheek, staining the snow skin with dirt and blood. "That`s so unstylish and unoriginal. They never visited you anyways."

Hinata was four years elder but looked younger than Sakura. Like a porcelain doll with a perfect face, which never aged and that was even creepier. "Will you take revenge?"

"I am just a powerless woman. Only God can judge." She breathed calmly and unflappable, on the same silk soft tune that miraculously, calmed the volcanic energetic Sakura down. "What about you?"

The rosette was already scanning the contents of the file she snatched from Kabuto, reeling in disgust that they smelled like his damned cologne. She absolutely despised that scent of whatever perfume he used.

Vaguely, she observed that they finally got out of that thick bottomless creep menacing forest and reached a clear long deserted street.

At least, the sky started to clear and some twinkling poetic stars were peeping from the puffy velvet clouds. The light resumed to a light pleasant dance, instead of a thunderstorm with big heavy drops. The farther Hinata drove, the clearer the sky was getting.

"I will not wait for the… retribution to come."

Sakura`s orbs narrowed and flamed until she swore the files she was focusing on burned to ashes, as the sheets rustled within her strong grip.

Hinata threw her a curious glance seeing hat her friend`s –no, sister, Sakura insisted that they were sisters, the small 'tattoo' carved with a needle on the inside of their wrist in the shape of a **crescent moon** was a token for that pledge- sensing the sudden change into her voice, which took a malevolent and vile touch.

"For those who sent me there to die like a stray dog without a name and be tortured until I go insane... I won't rest until they are all dead." She bumped her fist into the glass of the window, putting a large crack on it.

"Until I see their fucking names written on their fucking graves... I won't close a single eye. They will pay dearly for what they did to me." She has suffered there for six years and someone was taking pleasure for that. Sakura would never forgive them. Never.

"What are you doing?" Hinata looked at Sakura who rolled down the window, still mumbling threats, poking her head out to face the blowing wind, hearing the old engine creaking and emitting all sorts of nasty sounds, but Sakura couldn't care less if their vehicle was not exactly a limo, since it served as a means of escape.

Her respect for ambulance cars grew tenfold.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Sakura allowed herself to smile a genuine smile. Heck she would even cry if her eyes wouldn't be so stingy and burning from all the smoke, dirt and dust.

A fresh strong humid air of pure sheer liberty was caressing her pink tresses and a delicate tint of virgin pink embellished her rose cheeks and it lacked the distinctive stench of medicine and sterile cleaning substances.

The smell of freedom.

The wind of revenge.

She was free. And it felt so fucking natural and good! "Damn Ai, you should fucking try this, I swear is orgasmic!" She giggled at Hinata, who was focusing on the road, but rolled her own window down to feel what Sakura was feeling.

"Won't you need that for later on? Why are you doing that?" The lavender eyed Hyuga deadpanned at Sakura, who grinned wickedly in victory as she held the files up before her gleaming iridescent emerald orbs and a lighter placed on the corner of the rusty papers, seeing as the flickering light turned them into charcoal ashes.

"Erasing all my traces. I already have this memorized the contents." Somehow, it made her feel empowered and independent, as she was the one to decide her destiny from there on out.

Plus, she had a fantastic out of that world memory, who could memorize everything as reading it or seeing it –even hearing it- once. There was no need for someone else to see that file.

There was no other copy of that file since the Asylum was no more, so getting rid of it meant that she would have the upper hand. She could take whatever identity she wanted and start anew.

Start a new life and hunt everyone down to skin them and bury them alive for what they made her go through.

What was the point in feeling pain if not sharing it with the others?

She let her eyes travel up to the filigree velvet lilac night sky, gazing at the stars. She loved stars and Hinata did too. They shone brightly like freedom and helped her hold on her reasoning in the past six years.

A silent confident which would never stab her in the back. "Feel this _Ai_?" Sakura told her dreamy, her voice turning suave and soft like a nightingale`s. Occasionally, owls were creating a melodic twilight symphony. "This is freedom. We are finally free."

"You are right, it does feel amazing." Hinata mustered a small hearted smile. She felt it too, because just like Sakura, she yenned for that feeling for elven years. After a decade stolen from her life, she was finally tasting the ambrosia taste of freedom.

"For fuck`s sake, can't you drive this shit faster? It`s more prolific if we run there instead."

"No. I want to enjoy this while it lasts." At first Sakura had an indecipherable expression on her face, as she tore a piece of her hospital robe to make a joke of a hairband and tie her long coral hair into a high ponytail, but then she caught the clever message behind her words and grinned widely at her friend.

"I hope to hear you say this when you take the throats of those who put you in here, Hinata."

They were driving under the starry sky, an ambulance.

The Asylum was history by then, no one knew that they escaped from that orgy… they were finally free and had all the time in the world. _So why the heck not enjoy it?_

"What did the file say? Who are your parents? Do you have any family members alive? Any contact?"

At that Sakura`s tone turned a fascinating amalgamation of unadulterated hatred, menacing pure evil, spitting venom and snickering like a devilish Goblin with twisted ambitions.

"Actually, there was nothing relevant in there, only shit about my height, weight, the substances they injected me bla bla but... there was indeed a _name_ written there that is clearly not affiliated with mine, and a phone number with the contact details, probably belonging to the ones they used to keep informed about my status."

"And? What did it say? Who are the ones that locked you in an Insane Asylum?"

Her acrid answer blended into the shadows of the sinuous road as they left the asylum in Amegakure behind, already driving for two hours, heading to Sunagakure- no Sato, their first stop.

"Uchiha."

 _My revenge starts… now!_


	2. Serendipitous Affiliations

**CHAPTER II**

 **::** **SERENDIPITOUS AFFILIATIONS::**

* * *

 **:: Who can judge a sinner who has lost his way to the light,**

 **When following the lead of the Devil`s twisted tango,**

 **You take the risk of getting poisoned by his music.**

 **The steps to insanity are filled with the flowers of crushed hopes**

 **And chaste illusions of hopeful dreams,**

 **But rosy kisses and porcelain velvet touches**

 **Are forever meant to remain entrapped in the universe of dreamers.**

 **We are all dreamers of our own version of Paradise,**

 **Seekers of happiness and love in the realm of dementia,**

 **Insanity is not the negation of lucidity,**

 **It is the other face of the portrait that we don`t want to show the others**

 **And know our** **real** **selves.**

 **We all basket in the afterglow of**

 **M**

 **O**

 **R**

 **P**

 **H**

 **I**

 **N**

 **E**

 **::**

* * *

"Uchiha?"

"What an odd name and it has a funny resonance. It sounds like a name you expect to find on a condom box or a drug dealer`s box mail." Hinata flickered her moon violet-pearl orbs to her friend, her gaze turning softer, compassionate and tad worried, something that wasn`t peculiar to the Hyuga escapee. "Why? Do you know this assholes?"

"Why are you doing that? We are not prisoners there anymore." Hinata followed the way Sakura unclasped Sasori`s necklace from her neck, aligning the pendant with the fine blue veins and since it had a sharp edge, the wood cut deeply into her opaline skin as she let out a content moan.

"There is no need to mentally retract or alleviate the terror of what they do to us." Sakura was stronger, resolute and more tenacious than that. Up until that moment, Hinata never truly understood why Sakura was cutting herself, but she wasn`t the one to question nor critique her since she had her own share of mental issues.

If anything, Sakura was not suffering from any forms of depression.

"You are wrong, Hinata. We are never going to be truly free. We have spent too much time dancing with insanity and we forgot the steps of rationality."

But pain... the physical exhaustion and abuse that she self-inflicted out on her own free will, was real, vehement and kept her steady to the ground, otherwise, Sakura felt that she would have truly wondered with her mind on plush velvet clouds and plucking daisies in La La Land.

But pain was also one cruel judge, who never lied, impartial, cold and always reflecting reality, as harsh as it was, with the precision of a crystal mirror. Sakura both hated and adulated the feeling of pain.

She found shelter in the agony that her body was feeling with every single fine line of clear bright red blood that percolated along her skinny hand, mesmerizing and shocking her altogether.

There was so much truth in that burning and stinging laceration and so much foreseeing in every wound and scar and it made Sakura feel empowered by solely deciding the course of her destiny alone without the intervention of another.

She saw herself _winning_. Pushing the limits of life was the real liberation. And that made her grin, while Hinata couldn`t condense the artistry that Sakura was feeling from her convictions, so she merely expressed her uneasiness.

Her friend was suffering, torment was eating her from inside-out and revenge was hanging like guillotine above her head, ready to cut down every figment of rationality left in her intelligent brain.

It was scary how ardently was Sakura embracing _revenge_ and the feelings that it brought along the road, _pain_ being one of them. Slowly but surely, her emerald eyed friend`s feelings of hate for revenge metamorphosed into the ones of tolerance, acceptance and indulge, ultimately starting to _enjoy_ it.

"But we can educate ourselves to take back what has been denied to us." Hinata focused her encased lunar mysterious orbs back on the road, while Sakura kept on designing psychedelic patterns on her luscious tender porcelain skin, giggling like a school girl receiving chocolate bonbon from her first crush.

The absolution of ineffable of her aura and soft voice were shockingly clashing with the resolute sadistic gesture of pure hysteria and masochism. Sakura was a walking discrepancy at its finest. " **He** will help us, if we just believe, pray and have faith."

It was the light of the beatitude of having God`s mercy on her and the feeling of never being alone to suffer, the hand of salvation that hauled Hinata from the clutch of desperation and dementia and gently showed her the right way.

If only Sakura would listen to the cadence of the divine holly choir of Saints and Angels` voices, she would realize that God would set all of them free, even saving them from the demons of their _own_ minds.

But Sakura only believed in revenge. _Hate_... in all the plenitude of the term, has never brought anyone happiness or completion and ultimately, avengers ended up in the same place only even lonelier and it was one of Life`s most epic sarcasms.

"The only thing that is going to give me back what I have lost is either death or revenge. Whichever comes first, I don`t care because ultimately, both will grant me the ultimate liberation."

"How so?"

"Didn`t you learn it by now Hinata? We are only truly free when we _die_. In the brick of death, where all the shit that life has thrown at you, all the things that tortured you for so long would flash before your eyes on fast forward showing you that our existence is only worth a span of the moment.

In front of death, even life itself crawls in fear and this gives me a fucking satisfaction. I think that it is a worth price in lieu of deliverance." Sakura experienced it when they almost killed her with the numbing sensations induced by the drugs they gave her in high overdoses.

"I swear that the feeling is poetic, Hinata." C`mon, you must have felt it too at least when you killed Deidara and that doctor that looked like a serial rapist."

"He didn`t just look like one."

Sakura let her elegant chartreuse afterglow orbs set on Hinata`s focused profile, narrowing and snarling viciously as she accidentally -or not- pressed the pendant further into her arm, drawing more blood to surge from her skin. "...he _touched_ you again, didn`t he?"

"He tried to take advantage again, yes, but I killed him on time and he didn`t get his chance." Normally, when Sakura met Hinata and the tormented Hyuga`s eyes let the rose haired friend of her take a stroll through all the dread she felt, the moonlight glowing girl was scared to even murmur to her the things that the doctors did to her.

It was one of the few moments when her voice would go to the level of a high pitched piano key and she stammered, but now she didn`t have such problems anymore.

Somehow, Hinata has found a way to detach her person completely from the body that was being physically abused and dematerialize, successfully shutting and detaching her mind from the horrors that happened to her or around her and escape into a Paradisiac land, where she would feel no pain.

But... she succeeded in not let the split personality cloud her mind and judgment and that was fascinating Sakura till that day.

When someone was trying to take advantage of her helpless situation, Sakura briskly fought back not letting anyone to get close to her and even though she always ended up being given tranquilizers and sorts of drugs -and usually slaps- at least she didn`t get to have those hands wandering shamefully and brazen on her body; heck NO!

Rape was disgusting; it was even more disgusting than murder or insanity altogether, Sakura decided.

Touching someone without permission and transgressing the limits of her body`s property, was unacceptable. She shouldn`t have burned the Asylum down; she should have first kill all those doctors with stones or syringes, the bloody pigs.

Her heart tore and ached for Hinata. And there came the Hyuga girl with no impulse for revenge pissing Sakura off.

"Good, he deserved it. I hope you didn`t do it fast and tortured him a bit. I hate it when they die too fast. You don`t have time to hear them scream and beg for you to have mercy on them."

After she end up embellishing her right hand with an intricate pattern of surging blood, Sakura tied the necklace back around her neck, placing her left hand on her lap and the other she let it loll aimlessly through the window, enjoying the orgasmic blissful feeling of the wind and light rain hitting her injured skin, as endorphins were running high and alert to numb the pain she was not feeling and bring her that utter tranquility that she craved for, hence lucidity and ration.

"And don`t you even say that we all show mercy because God is all compassionate and forgiving because I am going to throw up."

"If God wouldn`t have been benignant and gracious, we would have never escaped there."

"Now I might not be the brightest person here, but I think that it was ME burning that freaking Asylum down, so I might as well get some credit. God only give us a damn storm to get ourselves wet like street cats and reek like sewers. Damn, I stink like a slaughterhouse." Sakura let her head hit the headrest inhaling sharply and laughing like an original demented manic, sinking further into the chair. "Fuck, yeah..."

"You should stop that bleeding, it might get infected."

"Can`t help it, I need endorphins. Drugs aren`t working on me anymore, I am not having any addiction, caffeine is a luxury and it is not like you would want me to masturbate in front of you now, would you?"

Sakura hated to admit that she was doing that -but then again, it was one of the lunatics` favorite hobbies for some dumb incomprehensible reason- to bring an oasis of pleasure into that Hell, but taunting the pure hearted Hinata and triggering that facial expression on her beautiful visage was priceless.

She snorted audibly and burst out in a round of hearted cackles. That was pure comedy.

"Those are Devil`s temptations. You should pray instead, I can teach you if you want."

"No thanks, whenever I hear you reading those preachers it scares the shit out of me. You are so creepy, _Ai_ , you know that? But..."

The rosette turned to look at Hinata`s profile grinning widely at her rather... shocked expression. She had no idea of what was crossing that woman`s preposterous byzantine mind of hers and nor did she want to find out, for it was probably something sinister. "You are still my sister and I love you."

Hinata smiled a genuine smile, for she dearly loved that crazy pink haired woman too, even if she was vulgar, vocal, forward and swaying between insane and eccentric.

"What are we going to do when we get to... civilization? We have no identity cards, no home, no money, no destination, nothing. We are going to be detained by the Police, then they are going to investigate on our backgrounds, eventually discover that we have survived the fire of the Asylum and move us in another facility."

Back to _business_ huh? Sakura couldn`t help but remark that Hinata was always calm and in control over everything; it was like she was living inside her mind, hence the reason why whatever was crossing through her intricate skull, was never leaving the labyrinth of mind and project on her features.

She never gave away what she was thinking. Always planning, calculating, and trying to guess the next steps and talk only when necessary and up to the point.

And that was... boring to Sakura.

"I hate it when you are so negativist. First, we clean ourselves because I would too lock two young demented women dressed like we have just escaped from a horror movie, wash this blood off our bodies, find the most deprived gas station and buy some clothes, a pair of scissors and something to eat.

Then assault the first dude or who that comes our way, rob him of all their money and head to Suna to find some mobsters that can get us fake id cards. Then BAM! we are going to make our glorious appearances in the society."

"We need fake names."

"Agree. Have you thought of something? Because Heck, I can`t find anything that goes well with Sakura and doesn`t sound like a porn-star."

She tucked on a lock of her long hair, crunching her nose as she rubbed the luscious coral strand that was so silk like to the touch.

She hated long hair and the way it crayoned a cliché demented appearance while it got all messy and pocking in every direction. She couldn`t wait to get rid of it all, maybe shave her skull bald.

But then she would look even more demented.

Well fuck. When one stays so much among insane people, she would start to turn into the color of one and ultimately turn into a crazy woman.

"Ōtsutsuki. Hinata Ōtsutsuki. My family was wealthy and reputed, so I cannot use my real surname, Hyuga. I have no affiliation to that family besides blood, fortunately."

Sakura burst out laughing upon thinking of the translation of the name and she couldn't believe that such a gentile and tender sweet woman like Hinata was able to sputter such words of hate against her family but who could blame her after they have abandoned and sacrificed her like that? "Hinata... Ōtsutsuki? What the heck, Ai? Doesn`t that mean ' _Bamboo Tree'_?"

"It is the name of the founder of my clan and Hyuga`s ancestor, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya- _hime_. That name has been long forgotten by my family, but I have studied it while they held me prisoner in my own home."

How easy it was to talk about such troublesome horrifying events while in the presence of her friend, Hinata mentally noticed.

Sakura had such a mysterious unparalleled ability to make one be so tamed, so calm and so confident when around her, like she was projecting parts of her audacious and strong personality into her interlocutors` hearts, calming them.

While she hanged on with Sakura, Hinata was forgetting everything that was evil in her life. The way the jadeite eyed younger than her friend was casually talking about intangible topics, made it all look so insignificant, small and fragile and she felt... empowered to follow her and actually win the battles she had to carry on by herself.

When she was with Sakura, nothing seemed _impossible_. And she has proved it to her that she could escape the Asylum if she wished to and even take revenge.

That mysterious Haruno girl with the most fascinating hair color in the world and the gleam of emerald-golden in her orbs... had powers that no one possessed.

"Cool. Then tell me something good to go on with Sakura?" She let out a short snort, then let her temple rest against the window, suddenly turning melancholic and swapping personalities in the span of a nanosecond.

If there was another skill that came to Sakura with the swell of a genius, it was her _acting_ skills.

She has been born a gifted _actress_ hence her power of  deceiving was frightening and masterful.

"I miss Sasori, Hinata. He made me kill him while he told me that he loved me." She was playing with his pendant absentmindedly and tenderly. "I think I felt something for him too, you know?"

She saw Hinata stiffen her shoulders and she had one of those rare moments when something flickered into those milky lunar lavender orbs reminiscent to the emotions of sadness and compassion.

Of course, Sakura triggered those resurfacing memories back to the Hyuga`s heart and Sakura knew that one of the few things that made Hinata react and actually prove that underneath the kokeshi doll, there was still a bleeding heart which needed a tissue.

"I want to fall in love someday, Hinata. Don`t you want to find someone too?"

She just hoped that Hinata won`t get violent and crush the car on some tree because of what she said. Even if Hinata has somehow managed to murder and pulverize any weakness and sentiment within her chest, she never got over the death of her lover.

Never, she was crying inwardly for him, she still chanted his name when she slept and she would forever have his name emblazoned among the tattoos she had; the initials _'I. K._ ' were a token of the love she had for him.

Inuzuka _Kiba_ has died with her name sealed on his lips. He died for her for their love and that was why she respected his devotion by dedicating a hundred percent.

Which was _stupid_ in Sakura`s view. Everybody dies at some point so what is the use of sticking to the ones that aren`t among the livings anymore? She should move on!

"My heart is... dead. When they killed him, they killed me too. His body lies at the bottom of the ocean and there rest the pieces of my heart too. Only God can make it soar and this is why I seek salvation into His word."

It was so rare to hear Hinata so lucid and talk about her past so confidently and Sakura knew that she was a privileged person because the milky lavender eyed Hyuga won`t ever open up to anyone else.

It was then when realization shot through Sakura`s mind: Hinata was just as anesthetized and numb to the pain as she was, but unlike her, it wasn`t because of drugs and injections. Hinata hasn`t been give morphine like Sakura; they have _mentally_ tortured her and with the same effect on her sanity.

Sakura and Hinata were two antagonistic parts of the same embodiment of the swell of pain: one was the beautiful implacable motionless face who suffered on the exterior –Sakura- and the other one was the injured nun whose marks were imprinted on her mind -Hinata.

Physical and spiritual were clashing together in the perfect image of dementia creeping from the interior to the exterior. Their appearances were utterly deceiving to the others.

"Why not taking revenge then? You should pay those bastards for what they did to... you both."

"Because I found another faith, unlike you I don`t pray to revenge. Hate has never brought anyone happiness and calmness, nor did it healed wounds. Only _love_ can do this and I chose to dedicate it entirely to my religion. This is something that no one can take away from me."

Of course, she chose to love God because He, unlike her lover Kiba, was untouchable. Intangibility couldn`t have been harmed; Hinata was in reality scared of approaching anyone and add to the feeling of remorse and guilt that she had to live with her conscience tainted by a death of someone important, weighing on her shoulders. She won`t be suffering any other loss by loving God.

"Do you hate me too, Ai?" Since she could never exactly tell what kind of rivers were flooding and flowing through Hinata`s mind, Sakura couldn`t tell for sure and she was being very vocal in expressing herself.

Some words would probably scrape too deep into the things that Hinata chose to bury but she had to know.

Currently, aside from her still fragile freedom and a name that was being loathsome by default -Uchiha- Hinata was the only valuable thing that Sakura had.

A confident, a sister, a friend, an Asylum escapee colleague, someone who knew her like a diary, a person she bonded with in more than one way; someone with the same level of insanity as hers.

Because no matter how lucid and clear minded Sakura was, an Asylum will always beating down and crushing a spirit up to a certain point.

She couldn`t escape that, but she could try and cling to that sanity she had left and unfortunately, the linkage to reality and sobriety was _revenge_ and _hate_. So if Hinata chose to exchange disdain for love, did it mean that she renegaded Sakura for thinking in contradictory?

"No. You are my sister." The Hyuga has been resolute. She would never ever hate her rosy haired friend, with those emerald orbs that held more innocence than the purest virgin snow.

"You do have a real sister. Hanabi, wasn`t it? Hyuga Hanabi. Wasn`t she elected as the Head of the Hyuga Clan`s successor, since they disowned you?"

"Hanabi is _not_ my sister. My only family is you and God. I don`t hate you, Sakura." How could she still be so serene and not even flinch when telling that?

Hinata wasn`t able to feel any feeling; it was like she was a stoned heart assassin, unable to feel, unlike Sakura who was rotting with the feeling of revenge.

It consummated her like a candle, it was the only music she heard, the only rhythm that made her heart tick like a Swiss clock, the only motor to fuel her desire to escape and start anew. It was the fire that nourished the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Sakura stared at her long and hard nipping on her half crescent moon lip as if pondering Hinata`s words and abruptly instructed the Hyuga driver. "Stop the car."

"There are still forty km more to go, before we get to Sunagakure no Sato."

"I know, but there is something we absolutely must do. Besides, look to your left side." Hinata simply complied to Sakura`s request as she pulled the car to the right side , away from the road, letting the lights turned on.

Sakura got out of the car as Hinata`s taciturn mystical orbs were following her petite form going in front of the Ambulance. "What are you doing?"

"Get off, Hinata." She did just as so, unbuckling her belt and getting of the car to follow her friend. Sakura climbed on the car, gripped the red emergency beacon and yanked it with a force that it even surprised Hinata, who was eyeing her with no expression whatsoever.

"Give me something sharp that could screech the red marks, we have to get rid of all the signs of an Ambulance."

Of course, Hinata knew that Sakura couldn`t possibly suggest that they drove an ambulance up to the first town; they would be immediately detained by the police and questioned. It would only attract more unwanted attention.

While Sakura worked on the lights, she heard Hinata use a pretty sharp white weird looking spatula that looked like both a combat knife and a comb. She started scratching on the signs on the doors.

"What the fuck is that?" She asked, while her Hyuga friend calmly and meticulously erased the sign of the Ambulance off the doors and the trunk.

The painting was pretty much peeling and the car was old and covered in large rust dots. Without the signs, it looked like a pile of garbage; perfect for not attracting attention because God only knew that two deranged beautiful women clad in night gowns driving on a deserted road to Amegakure and being as exotic and lunar as the waves of Hawaii Islands at dusk would turn every head back.

"Is something I improvised using the femur bone of my former roommate`s leg, while you were setting the Asylum on fire."

Sakura stopped vandalizing the car, gasping at her friend while Hinata did her job calmly talking casually about impalement and such a horrendous sadistic gesture, like she was discussing weather.

She has tied all her violet-indigo lucent hair into a high messy ponytail, scratching on the last red symbol, blinking slowly like her mind was drifting to faraway velvet horizons that she was conjuring and no one would transgress and read through what she was thinking about.

It wasn't the gesture itself that freaked Sakura out and sacred her shitless; it was the sedate look on her visage the one that did the trick.

Hinata was not nefarious or barbaric, she didn't like to torture people nor disrespect their deceased bodies, her religion prevented her from committing such sins.

But the casualty in improvising in such hectic situations had a more poetic delicacy than the apparently corrupt, savage and inhuman gestures, one that Sakura could only admire.

And freak out.

 _She did... what_? From her dead roommate`s... oh dear, Lord... Sakura didn`t even believe in the Divinity, and yet Hinata`s own version of insanity air playing into her gestures was making her conjure His name.

Then she burst out laughing and that bell reminiscent nightingale tune, blending into the eerie core of the midnight, the wind ruffling through the fir trees and the scratch of the bone on rusty metal was so deliciously creepy, tense and absolutely horrific.

"Haha, you are absolutely insane Hinata! Gosh, I love you so freaking much!" Finishing her job neatly, Sakura let her body slide on the half cracked dirty windscreen, her white robe riding high on the curb of her small back exposing her naked ass to the wind, strolling and swaying on the other side of the road, hollering at her quiescent beautiful Hyuga. "Look there!"

Hinata skimmed serenely to her obnoxious jadeite eyed grinning friend, joining her flailing side. "A lake. And it is pretty big too!"

She followed the direction that Sakura`s stretched finger was pointing to, letting a small smile accompanied by a curtly nod cup her features. Hinata loved lakes and waters more than anything; it was the calmest vista to her.

Water led to purification; cleansing off the dirt, and stepping into holly.

She liked it.

"The two of us, my sister, are going to take a long bath and celebrate our freedom. I found some soap and it smells like lavender. Shocking and gay I know, but this is all we have for now."

Sakura tucked on the rim of her hospital gown after patting Hinata`s shoulder in a friendly encouraging manner, and rolled it over her nymph exquisite afterglow curvaceous body, remaining naked under the blissful fading kiss of the alabaster moonlight.

She stretched her hands towards the absolute sky letting her head fell backwards to gaze at the shimmering tiny stars. She felt so free, so smooth, so resolute and independent, so content and in _control_ over her fate and it was the most amazing sentiment.

The cool puffs of the wind blowing against her opaline iridescent fine skin felt like liberation and the feeling was almost arousing and emotional. "Come on _Ai_ , we don`t have the whole night."

Hinata swiftly unwrapped the ribbon that held her gown into place from around her swan neck letting it fall unhurriedly along her siren curves, stepping casually on it like symbolically tarnishing and cursing on the image of her prison, to let her feet slide into the water but unlike Sakura, she took more time to accommodate to the almost freezing temperature.

Hinata was always so _cold._ And if her mind and heart was accustomed to standoffish attitude, her body always craved for  warmth.

The water was beyond cold and benumbing to senses, but Sakura was almost immune to any physical pain or feeling and even primal sensations like cold and hotness weren`t having much effect on her.

Her skin was reminiscent to pure porcelain: having the same opaline milky and saturated pearl shade and the same coldness and numbness. She could perceive a soft tingle at most if the stimuli was intense enough.

Lucky her.

"You can come over here, Hinata!" Sakura shouted to her violet haired trembling friend, sizzling of a spontaneous happiness, grinning, splashing the crystal drops of the teal water around, as the Hyuga sunk further into the lake.

"I can still touch the bottom here. One step further and it suddenly decreases."

Hinata came by her side as Sakura was frenetically rubbing the soap between her delicate hands, giggling at the bubbles of foam popping and reflecting the shades of the rainbow, as an involuntarily jovial feeling of childhood coursed through her.

Yup, she was definitely mental if such things enthused her.

She handed the small ivory-rose bar of soap to Hinata who mirrored the same rubbing motion both washing their floating bodies, erasing the traces of dried blood immixed with ashes and soil.

The water was surprisingly clean and that was because the area was deserted and there was no source of pollution.

Sakura was right, something stirred into Hinata`s heart and suddenly she felt the need to do something to manifest that alien feeling.

She recognized it to _be joy._ Something she hasn`t felt in such a long time and... she giggled along her friend too. Softly twice but her lavender quivering lips curled up, defying the freezing coldness around.

"Hinata? If you made yourself a weapon of choice from that Schizophrenic dude`s femur bone, then where did you hide the rest of his pieces? I mean... no one found any cadaver otherwise they would have freaked out. I know for a fact that you hanged the doc. into the library."

"Do you really want to know?"

Sakura whirled on her toes around to allow Hinata to brush the soap against her slender back, tucking her pink hair up aware not to immix it with the soap after she has just rinsed it and cleansed her tresses. "Try me."

She truly _truly_ did _not_ want to know, but curiosity was such a bitch sometimes.

"Well... I knew for a fact that I needed proteins and nourishment and we won`t find food anytime soon, so..." Hinata trailed the words, not exactly feeling prideful of what she had to do, but she had no choice and both of the women knew it as well.

Sakura gasped dramatically but it was more for the heck of the mood, because she has witnessed far worse than that. "Did you... well shit, you did it. This is supposed to disgust me Hinata no offense."

"It is ok, besides it is not that I am not considerate towards you. I packed some for you as well. You can have some, I don`t mind. If you hold on your breath, then it makes it easier not to throw up."

Sakura already felt her insides churn in horror and suddenly the stench in the car made sense. They have been driving with a _cadaver_ hidden in the trunk.

Great… now they weren`t just insane women escaped from an Asylum that one of them has conveniently erased from the map, but they were runaway criminals as well.

And… cannibals.

That would make a good criminal record for any proud homicidal criminal. At least, they always had the advantage of being considered insane, hence escape prison sentence.

"You mean... there is a cadaver in the car?"

"In the trunk, yes. Whatever is left from him, I hid it under the stretcher."

"Fuck me sideways, we are throwing it in this lake as soon as we are finished here. I won`t eat a cadaver even if it means to eat my own fingers, at least is less disgusting."

"As you wish. I couldn`t find anything in the kitchen, because the sidewalls have crumbled and there was a stove blocking the doors. I am sorry." Seeing the regretful and somehow ashamed feeling crush onto Hinata`s beautiful features as she turned around to allow Sakura to rub her own back and shoulders, Sakura smiled heartedly at her as she breathed softly.

"Nah, it`s cool. I am no better than you. I killed Kabuto the Snake and ridiculously enough, I liked it."

Somehow Sakura found a temple of emancipation and pleasure from seeing life leaking from his body; the helpless lifeless body that once has tortured her and abused her and it was magnificent.

That combined with the physical freedom and Hinata`s presence by her side, was almost make Sakura happy.

Almost, because she would attain that soaring feeling after she disposed of the _Uchiha_ family of motherfuckers for caging her in there.

Hinata exhaled as Sakura`s touch elicited a pleasant feeling over her sore muscles. The rosette was very skilled in touching and compressing certain pressure points and alleviate stress.

It was a Thai method that she learned from Sasori, since the _maestro_ was highly cultivated and had a refined education.

"I know what you mean, Sakura, because I felt it too but this is not healthy for you. You shouldn`t seek pleasure from something so wrong. We are not insane, you have said it yourself. We are _not_ prisoners anymore, so don`t let them still have a hold on us after we run from there." Again, she was lucid and rational. Sakura knew that Hinata was right.

Her friend was right, but she didn`t care. She was married with the embodiment of revenge and they both sworn to serve and love each other until Death would separate them.

"We should hold on this sanity we have, strengthen and toughen up if we want to make it. Then... we will see. Maybe you will realize one day this piece of advice that I am giving you, Sakura."

Sakura said nothing as she absentmindedly traced the tattoo on Hinata`s back with her index finger: a beautiful _dragonfly_ with lace and filigree pattern designed in between her shoulder blades, as its large wings spread on her small shoulder blades seeming to fly whenever she straightened her back and of course, the initials of her lover.

"Revenge is an utopia, an illusionary concept. No matter how much you try and how resourceful you are, you are bound to fail. Why? Because it is a curse; a vicious Barmecidal cycle in which no matter how much you try to find a culprit, there will always be another unraveled mystery, another hidden connection that would ultimately led to the same beginning point and that is _nowhere_. This is like a drug Sakura, because once you start, you will never stop. It works just like _morphine_ : you have to keep on taking larger and larger dosages to numb the pain completely, but once you stop, it comes back to hit you more violent and you realize that there is no cure to it."

The rose haired Haruno understood what she was telling her. Revenge was a trap, a trade with the Devil: you deliver punishment in exchange for freedom to _stop_. Once one started being an avenger, it was a lifetime job and retirement wasn`t an option, other than death.

"I know, Hinata. But when revenge becomes the meaning of my life, then addiction is just a side effect that I am willing to accept. Like _morphine_ being part of me."

Hinata turned to look at her and wordlessly she embraced the silhouette of her friend and Sakura happily hugged her back, burying her face into the crock of her neck.

Hinata was slightly taller than Sakura as she was older and definitely more insightful and wiser.

"No matter what you chose to do from now on Sakura, I will support you unconditionally. I swore I will follow you and if anything, you will not be alone even if it is revenge you are seeking."

"Thank you. I can do it for the both of us you know? I respect your convictions and you don`t have to stain your hands if you don`t want it. I don`t mind killing your family too for revenge."

"Don`t worry. I am sure that Heavens will punish them for trying to erase me from their family photo album and, me after all, you know what they say: everything you throw in life comes back to you as a boomerang."

Hinata will never know how much her friendship and their unbreakable bond meant to her and how smooth her words were.

She nodded once to the proud beautiful child of the moon and both scurried got out of the water mindful not to freeze to death by getting hypothermia.

Water was leaking from their lucent bare bodies, both covered in cold shivers, as their teeth were clattering in a funny way. "It is cold." Hinata breathed to her rosette friend, as their bare prints were tapping on the clay mood, getting back to the void road.

"Who cares? At least we are not dirty and looking like we crawled from our graves like escaped zombies. And smell accordingly. There are two lab coats tucked in the back of the car." Sakura informed her briskly as they went around the car and reached to the back, opening up the trunk. "So... where is the...?"

Hinata stretched her hand and aimed under the stretcher, stroking under it in complete darkness and she took out a black plastic bag, while Sakura crunched her nose and narrowed her emerald orbs, feeling a cold shiver roll down her spine.

They were truly serial demented criminals. Sakura absolutely hated dead bodies, dead people and everything that dealt with the afterlife.

She didn`t believe in anything after dead. That thought scared her. Dying meant liberation from that pitiful pathetic existence, so why couldn`t they let her rest in peace ever after?

So stupid.

"I have a better idea then throwing it into the lake, where someone might discover it accidentally and the traces would lead to us." Sakura went to the front of the car, still naked and took her lighter from the gloves compartment, flickering the playful flames before the lavender eyes of her friend, smirking. "Let`s **burn it** instead."

"Good idea." Hinata couldn`t agree more. They were probably insane, yes, but stupid they were not.

Any trace could become a dangerous enemy so they had to do everything neatly and flawlessly if they wished to escape the Asylum without the past to haunt them.

Throwing the pretty heavy bag over her shoulder, Hinata quietly followed Sakura, as both sunk into the thick twilight forest, walking for five two minutes in a straight line, until they couldn`t see the road anymore and used some dry rusty leaves and dry small branches that were scattered around, collecting enough to start a fire.

Hinata has cut that lunatic into small pieces so it wasn`t that long until it completely turned to ashes.

The sinister but somehow calm sound of owls and scorching fire was the only thing that could have been heard as both the women were watching in a silent fascination how the silvery-grey tiny line was rising to the open sky, and the dancing fire embers floating around the fire, until there was nothing left to burn.

They quickly dug a hole behind a thick tree with their long sharp nails and hid the ashes inside, successfully erasing all the traces.

But Sakura couldn`t help herself and widely rolled her orbs hard in exasperation when she turned on her heel to witness Hinata bend over the improvised 'grave' and mumbled a quick prayer for the soul of the dead person. What was the use since she was the one to kill him?

 _Whatever._

As soon as she finished sending praying to the holly Heavens, a freezing pale eyed Hyuga quickly joggled after a retracting Sakura, both making it back to the ancient relic car and the emerald eyed woman revealed the two clean white lab coats.

"Here." She tossed one to her lilac eyed friend and both spared no minute in covering their nakedness with the warm comfortable lab coats, jumping back into the car. "Gosh now it smells more like... life in here."

"You are right." Hinata turned the key into ignition, starting the engine and driving through the solitary streets once again.

"Does this make us look demented, insane and assassins?"

"You wouldn`t have asked me if you weren`t convinced that it does."

"Well fuck. Ai, wake me up when this shit brings us to Suna or when you espy a gas station." Sakura turned on her right shoulder, her back on Hinata and let her heavy eyes fell on her eyelids.

Her head was spinning and burning from the tumultuous events that happened too fast and almost utopic and she vaguely wondered whether she had a fever or not.

If only she could sleep... even for a minute without nightmares and jolts of horror; it was something that Sakura always craved for: to rest well, comfortable, to sleep happily and unperturbed and wake up warm and refreshed.

No such luxury when hospitalized in an Insane Asylum, unfortunately.

* * *

One hour later, someone was softly patting her right shoulder intently but mindful enough for not to annoy her.

An emerald sleepy orb crept open and Sakura almost bumped her nose into the window as she stirred and woke up groggy and befuddled. "Huh?"

Hinata smiled softly at her antics. Sakura was definitely cute in her disorientation whenever she woke up.

She also pitied her because she knew that Sakura hardly rested soundly and woke up fresh and toned since they gave her more drugs that they gave to anyone in there.

"Sakura, we are lucky. There is indeed a gas station as you predicted, look." Said friend of hers with the gleam of jadeite entrapped into her orbs jerked up at the speed of lightening grinning widely at the side of the most vintage looking Gas station she has ever seen.

A small house which served as both a bar and a mini-market was entirely made of wood and painted a sickening green, the name _'Dattebayo!_ ' flashing on the flickering panel and even if it looked like built from Titanic`s old fragments, it had the vintage nonchalant style that surprisingly made her feel relaxed.

In front of the questionably opened house stood two ancient looking gas pumps which were looking like something that no sane person would want to insert into their cars.

But that was an old museum garbage a Sanatorium Ambulance, it wasn`t theirs and they were both kind of... nuts.

So the aforementioned rule didn`t apply as Hinata pulled the car on the side of the first of the two dusty pumps, both the girls getting off it, yawning and stretching their limbs.

It was past midnight but the pale light coming from the inside of the gas station let them know that the gas station was still functioning and open.

"Now this is how all the horror or mobster movies start, won`t you agree?" Sakura shot to Hinata giggling and suddenly a stupid happiness enveloped them both. Of course, it was their first contact with the outside world after such a long time and secretly both the women were questioning whether they looked weird or if the way they talk would give them away.

But the place embodied the urban decadence or abandoned places in Arizona so as soon as the golden entrance bell of the door to the shop clicked, Sakura understood that the fat man, with a messy clay beard like Santa`s, a belly enough to make a Grizzly Bear jealous, a dirty ripped pair of Jeans and an old rock T-Shirt, studying a magazine with trucks and a Cuban cigar lingering at the corner of his thick lips, has seen far worse than that.

Nonetheless, he eyed Sakura in a funny way when she poked her petite frame inside, probably because of the pink elf hair, bright disoriented green orbs and the Lab coat contouring her slim silhouette. She probably looked like a crack-whore looking for a _... job._

"Yo` there, Princess. Looking for something?"

Sakura would have loved to shot the syringe she had with Morphine down the pig`s sweaty thick neck, but instead she smiled softly -almost innocently- and sang to the smirking smug man before her. "Clothes."

The pig who couldn't have been older than forty eyed her for a good minute, narrowing his amber orbs at her. "Just be good ok?"

Then cocked his head to the back of the shop, smirking knowingly at her then resuming his reading, flipping a page of a torn magazine with men and trucks, unperturbed like she wasn't even there.

Sakura simply shrugged at his response, glad that he didn`t question her further and went to the place she has been shown, looking at the racks hanging there in disbelief. At least they were new and cheap, namely they could pay for the gasoline and clothes, but they didn`t have enough money for food.

No problem, Sakura knew _exactly_ how to solve that problem and no, stealing was something that she would not do; she was not a thief.

Hinata entered the place right after her, uttering a serene _'Hello, what a beautiful night, isn`t it, Sir?'_ with her mystical smile and bright moon eyes that scared the living daylights out of the owner of the shop, leaving him stare at the two strangers like aliens have just landed on his land.

 _What the... fuck?_

"See something you like from this 'brands' Hinata?" Sakura tossed some dark skinny Jeans at her friend as soon as the lavender eyed Hyuga appeared in her field of view, finding the scene extremely entertaining as it was somehow made her question whether that was counting as a _bonding_ time between friends or sisters.

Freedom... freedom was something so musical and lyrical, so profound and so magical, that Sakura simply couldn`t put it into words; it was something indescribable; it had to be felt, not spoke about.

No one would understand such simple wonders but someone who has been caged for years.

"Anything is better than what we have."

"Hm, true true. C`mon, let`s pay for this and gasoline and then think of a way to get some more cash."

"Do you really intend to steal or rob someone?" Hinata arched a fine lilac-indigo eyebrow at her rose haired friend as they stroll back to the cash register to pay for the goods, well aware that Sakura loathed the idea of taking something in her possession that wasn`t legally belonging to her.

They were not thieves; they were not even criminals, but simple young women that enthused the idea of enjoying life.

"I might be insane, but a thief I am not. It is too humiliating and totally cliché but in this moment, this is the only chance we got." Sakura spat back almost offended that Hinata from all the people would think like that about her, as she tapped the clothes on the counter.

The lazy apathetic owner unburied his nose from the magazine he was studying meticulously and gave them a once over again.

Hinata remained impassive to his skimming gaze while Sakura grinned at him widely. "How much would these be?"

He crept an eyebrow up at the tone that Sakura was using finding it somehow... eerie in a way that he couldn`t place; it was not even sugary-coated fake like hookers would use to lure clients; it wasn`t even impolite and masking bitterness like a total diva with attitude problems would do.

Those two girls were... kind of scary and everything about them just screamed that something was fishy about them. "I haven`t seen you around. Where are you from?"

Hinata swept her gaze to Sakura, while she tucked a pile of cash and placed it under his nose. "We are from Amega-"

"-Country girls." Sakura cut Hinata short and the Hyuga immediately caught her silent message and smartly shut up.

"Grandpa`s last will was for us to take care of his ranch. Unfortunately, some very bad people have tricked us and took everything we have, running away with our money."

Sakura curled her appetizing lips in a sad pout and faked a tear, while Hinata arched an eyebrow at her, remaining impassive like a kokeshi doll. The man didn't spare her a single glance and it amused Hinata how he seemed scared of her, completely and absolutely falling for Sakura`s story.

"We are sisters." She hooked her hand around Hinata`s in a loving sisterly cliché way, leaning her head on her shoulder to add to the heartbreaking picture.

Her sister was a master of deception; it even shocked Hinata who knew her for six years how good was Sakura faking it, if even such a ruthless dirty unflappable man, who sold gasoline fell for her words.

"And there is such a long way to Kirigakure... it has been two days since we haven`t eaten anything."

The way they stared at him so helplessly and almost teary as shimmering tears seemed to spring from the jadeite-aureate of her orbs, like was their advocate to their pleas.

Hinata understood Sakura`s intention of not disclosing their destination and it was a smart decision if they didn`t want anyone to track them. It was probably the unimportant name of a random city that she has seen on the map.

The man`s eyes softened as he sighed heavily so as finishing pondering into his skull if he should give them credit or throw their asses outside his shop. "Aish, these women nowadays... if I had a penny for every similar story I heard..."

He unglued all his fat from the small wooden chair and came around the counter, his belly protruding from the dirty T-Shirt that was ripped and stained with mustard.

"Moegi!" He shouted to the back of the shop and Hinata and Sakura whipped their heads in said direction.

"Moegi, move your lazy ass outta` here or you won`t get any tonight!" Immediately a funny looking young woman with apricot-orange curly disheveled hair and a grass green apron dragged over her skinny body immediately scurried from a back door, a large meat cleaver in her hands.

"Do you need anything, honey?"

"Get these girls something to eat. My atonement for ditching the Church last Sunday." He leaned forward to whispered to Sakura and Hinata while placing his hands down their shoulders, in an awkward friendly half of an embrace, both the women inwardly cringing at the greasy sweaty feeling of his large hands on their skin. "She`s the queen of _Ramen_. It`s the only good thing that a dead _blind_ wife like her can do."

Sakura couldn't help but burst out laughter heartedly, tears aligning with the curb of her long eyelashes at Hinata`s appalled facial expression, singing to the man who was looking at her in a funny way foolishly thinking that it was his sense of humor the source of her entertainment. "Thank you!"

"Come ladies, follow me to the bar." Sakura waved at the fat man while Hinata had an unreadable expression on her face but Sakura knew all too well that she was on the verge of throwing up.

She _loathed_ Ramen with burning passion, because it reminded her of the Asylum. "I would rather indulge into cannibalism again, than have this."

The violet haired sister of the moon whispered to her friend as both followed Moegi whenever she led them.

"Don`t say that, it sounds too fucked up, even for people like us." Sakura hushed back while the trio of females stepped into the a narrow hall that led to the bar, crossing wooden swinging doors like they had in western saloons.

Already the pungent smell of cheap alcohol, roars of laughter from the drunk men playing cards, smoking and eating sausages hit the two girls` sensitive nostrils. "You can have my share of soup and meat. I will take the noodles if you want."

Hinata nodded once, thanking her friend for being so understanding since she didn`t want to offend the generous hosts.

"Moegi-san?" Sakura softly tapped the woman`s right shoulder as Moegi turned around smiling gently at Sakura, even though her eyes were not focused on Sakura because light wouldn't pierce them anymore. "Would you mind if me and my sister would go to the bathroom for a minute?"

"No, of course not. You can take the stairs. The first door around the corner. I will have the food ready in ten minutes."

With that Moegi spun on her heel making the apron she was wearing swirl and flutter as she stroll to the front of the bar and disappeared behind a black curtain while Sakura gripped Hinata`s wrist and dragged her along towards the indicated direction.

"What are we doing here?" The Hyuga girl inquired bored as Sakura shut the door of the small bathroom so as to not be disturbed by drunk dudes with perverted thoughts, placing the bag she had with the clothes on the sink.

"Changing appearance, what else?" Said rosette crunched her nose in disgust at the dirty stinking bathroom, already unbuttoning the Lab coat, dragging a pair of skinny jeans on her slim legs.

Hinata wordlessly did the same, understanding that they couldn't possibly be marching and wandering around looking like they have just returned from a bloody Halloween party. "We don`t want to attract any more attention now, do we?"

The slim tank top that cupped her siren curves did nothing to hide the ample cleavage as well as her nipples puncturing the cotton material.

"Damn, I look like slut. Do you think that pig was generous to us because he thinks that we are going to... _repay_ him later for the generosity?"

Nonetheless, her reflection in the piece of mirror hanging above the sink told Sakura that the person looking at her wasn`t the imprisoned supposedly insane girl and as she was combing her pink long slightly wave hair with her fingers, pulling it backwards, she felt a pang in her chest.

Hope and freedom.

It has been so long since she wore regular clothes that was making her a... normal person and although she had no memories of her childhood or past, she enjoyed the feeling she got.

 _Normality..._ to be normal again; a normal life, a regular person, being libertine and young, without being accused of having mental problems... the feeling was addicting and contagious and more upbeat than any drug. She loved it.

"Why are you smiling?" Hinata inquired, while buttoning up the lavender shirt that rode up to her ample chest, trying to conceal as much as she could from her modesty.

Sakura had no idea that she was smiling a bright honest smile, but Hinata observed since it was not a vista that she has seen on her emerald eyed friend too often.

"I don`t know. The past few hours have been so crazy and... I don`t know, it makes me feel good… in a way."

Hinata nodded and smiled to her with an understanding expression on her beautiful gentle features, combing her indigo-iris silk straight locks to give them back the noble refined touch. "You don`t have to justify what you feel, because I feel it too."

"C`mon, let`s make a glorious appearance and eat something. My stomach hurts, I could eat a horse." Sakura beamed at her friend noticing how exquisite Hinata was, and dragged the combat leather boots along her slim ankles.

"And unlike you Ai, I would rather stick to animals than people, thank you very much." She mocked her friend by hinting her abnormal behavior from hours ago, though Hinata could see that she was not blaming her.

Together, they made their way back into the bar and all the men instantly whipped their heads to gawk and lust for the two enchanting exotic looking women that have just entered, but Sakura and Hinata strolled casually like on the promenade to the bar, taking two available stools, without caring about the sizzling looks that bored into their skulls... or butts and chests.

It was hard to give up the idea that all those eyes didn't belong to mentally derange or retarded, but they were used to being stared up, knowing that those lunatics were seeing through them.

In the other people`s eyes, they looked confident, sexy, mysterious and had that intangible _not - from - that - place_ vibe. Moegi came right in time placing two bowls or steaming Ramen before them and it smelled like spoiled milk and disinfectant.

"Here you go ladies. Please enjoy. Tell me if there is anything more I can do for you." She hummed musically to the two repulsed women whose faces -thankfully- she couldn`t see and turned to leave, before Sakura stopped her.

"Wait, why are you and your husband so kind to us?"

Moegi grew sad instantly upon hearing the question and Sakura instantly regretted for probably triggering some unpleasant emotions but she couldn`t help her suspicions nature.

Being in such a hostile environment as an Asylum made it impossible to confide in practically anything or anyone and be very incredulous with apparently polite and charitable hospitable behavior. Moegi shut her orbs briskly and racked a hand through her hair being visibly affected and melancholic.

"He is not like this with everyone. But you two remind him of our deceased twin daughters." She had tears in those blind eyes of hers and Sakura and Hinata exchanged glances both finding it odd to be compared to someone else`s dear lost ones since no one cared about their fate.

"Someone has set our ranch on fire eight years ago. I lost my eyesight and my daughters then." Inconspicuously and unconsciously, the lavender eyed Hyuga placed a warm hand atop of hers.

"I am sorry for the loss, Moegi-san. I am sure God has welcomed your daughters in His realm of angels and they are now taking care of you and your husband from Heaven. You have to be strong and have Faith."

Sakura would have rolled her orbs at her friend`s uplifting holly speech but the context was sober and sad, so she didn`t want to disrespect Moegi.

She crunched her nose while tasting the Ramen. God, it was awful, but her hunger was even worse, so she held in her breath and forced herself to eat the noodles.

"Thank you." Moegi whipped her tears with her dirty apron and smiled brightly to them. "But please, take your time. I will be in the kitchen for the time being. We are poor and this place is not usually this crowded but you can have a glass of milk or water."

"Thank you Moegi-san, you are very kind. God bless your loving heart."

As soon as Moegi disappeared from their field of view, Sakura leaned towards her friend`s shoulder whispering while Hinata tasted the Ramen while holding her breath since she resented the very smell of it but unlike Sakura, she did have table manners using cutlery. "I don`t intend to stick to milk and water after I escaped that damned place."

She snorted audibly then letting out some musical giggles at Hinata who looked grin like wanting to puke very hard.

"If this is that man`s definition of tasty cuisine... I think he trolled us hard or wanted his wife to give us all this shit so that he won`t be forced to eat it himself later on and die. Cheap bastard..."

* * *

"What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing much probably..." Sakura let her jadeite bright orbs roam and scan the entire decrepit bar, catching every hungry eye that assessed her, absolutely impassive and unflappable like she didn`t give a damn about any of them, which she didn`t.

"Only some insanity and an idea of how to borrow some money to get to Suna." Sakura traced her tongue over her virgin pastel pink lips, wetting them sexily while looking at a particularly hot looking hot young man, who couldn`t be older than 27, with luscious silvery short hair, playful orbs and a glossy Hollywood star look, a black clock with weird red clouds imprinted on it hanging on his broad shoulders.

He too was eying her with a gleam in his olive orbs that promised wicked dark intent and she smirked with the same dosage of sheer insanity and evil thoughts as him, standing up, holding his gaze.

Hinata arched a fine eyebrow at her, looking in the same direction warning her silently so as to not make it look like they were gossiping about him. "Don`t do something stupid."

"I am afraid I already did, Hinata. You just wait here, enjoy the meal and try not to kill anyone who might approach you. I will be right back."

Sakura let her body slide from the stool and waltzed like a nymph to the back of the bar, all the way smirking to the dead sexy male, who became conscious of her intentions, enjoying his glass of beer.

As she passed a random table where two bikers were residing, eying them with their hungry eyes, one of them tried to grope her firm curvy ass, which was sensually molding under the Jeans she wore, but she caught his wrist easily in a lethal grip, not even sparing him a glance, catching his intention from the corner of her viridian-aureate tantalizing unique eyes, winning some whispers and cheers from the other man for humiliating him.

"Is this place taken?" She asked innocently in a soft nightingale voice as she came in front of the handsome stranger, with the look of a demented Evil on ecstasy in his eye. Sakura liked that stare, it had something... familiar to her. Something that she and Hinata had: reeling of insanity.

"Even if it was, I would have killed that fucker`s ass and make place for you, _gorgeous_." He retorted vulgarly in a low delicious voice, shooting her a grin with a set of pearl white smile. Sakura started to get a thrilling feeling down her spine, already enjoying his approach.

 _'Perfect prey.'_

"Sit and... impress me." He winked at her knowingly without hiding his shameful thoughts from her as Sakura dragged the chair and sat beside him, crossing her slender model legs to give him a brief peep of whatever she had to offer.

"What are you drinking?" She inquired first, feeling her every cell die and scream for the taste of alcohol on her tongue. Somehow, she missed something that she didn`t know she ever had, but remembering the incomparable taste.

The handsome stranger laughed hard at her daring approach, pushing his glass to her, filing it up to the rim with the rich dark mahogany color and pungent strong scent. "Fuck, you are not beating around the bush, are you?"

"Not. my. style." Sakura cupped the thick short glass and drank all the contents in one deep gulp without even breathing.

She slammed it back to the table, licking her lips like she has just tasted the sweetest Ambrosia, letting the liquid burn along her throat and mind.

Fuck, life was so great! That cheap shit was the best thing she had in six years. "I like to make things _burn_ rather than just _playing_ with the fire."

He laughed again, louder and leaned backwards, getting comfortable on the chair, eying her with a perverted smug look in his eyes.

He had beautiful eyes, Sakura decided. They flickered with villainous sinful delicious insane thoughts, all blended with the dark brown almost black irises and somehow mirrored her own in the feelings conveyed. "Fuck this shit, I like you. What`s your name, gorgeous?"

"Are we already exchanging names?" Sakura faked disappointment, as the man before her filled the empty glass pushing it back to her, while he took a gulp from the bottle. "You don`t strike like the type of man to make things so _boring_." She had to play her cards right if she wished to play him.

Sakura had no idea of where that flirty attitude was coming from but she found it really natural to be someone else and enter another character`s role.

Maybe her own version of insanity implied split personality and an instinctual ability to dematerialize her soul and let her face wear every mask she wished, playing with her interlocutors` minds as they were pieces on her own chess table, enjoying that new attitude she could depict.

"You ain`t from this shitty town." He remarked with a smug expression on his sexy face as if he has just discovered something genius. "I know all the sluts in here but I can see that you are something special."

He winked at her, openly flirting with the gorgeous woman with the most exquisite hair color he has ever seen. She was so exotic and erotic that he felt himself grow horny. Plus, she seemed like looking for a good lay, so why the heck not?

"Plus, you my dear... have _style_." He spoke low and husky making good usage to all the range of his masculine assets in his possession to coax her into giving in.

What he didn`t know, was the fact that _he_ was being the one played, and not the other way around. Sakura was the most brilliant puppeteer, after Sasori: she could make one thing that she was _submissive_ , when in reality, all the strings were in _her_ shrewd hands. She was playing without the other being conscious that he was dancing on her music.

"Is this supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"Take it as you want. Where are you from?"

"If I say that I have just escaped from the Seven Pits of _Hell_ , will you believe it?" She leaned forward to the table batting her eyelashes and crossing her arms on the table in an all alluring and seductive way, inwardly enjoying the control she was having over the arrogant sexy male before her.

The power to control someone else`s mind was giving her a more enjoyable feeling than letting the others think that she was crazy.

Her incredibly beautiful green orbs were a mixture of something that threw him off, plagued him and puzzled him to no end. Euphoria, dementia, passion, insanity, wicked genius and malice intent was written there.

He was turned on all right; that woman, whoever she was, was fucking _hot_!

"I say..." He leaned forward to her shooting from his seat and sliding a hand under her chin, grinning as she kept a wicked smirk on her tempting lips on her face, not backing away from his audacious eccentric attitude.

Ah, the woman before him was so used of being groped, abused, taking advantage of and brutally handed that Sakura found it ironic and funny how her body wasn`t naturally perceiving it an intrusion and he hasn`t been the gentlest flower when touching her, but of course, he wasn't that lunatic sadistic doctors who thrilled at the idea of torturing sick defenseless people.

She lost the ownership and intimacy of her own body long time ago, but her mind remained transgressed. "That we might be neighbors if odds are so. How about we get back down there, kick the Devil`s sorry ass and then rule together for eternity, hm?"

"Sounds good, but..." She flickered her chartreuse inspirited orbs to his tempting full lips then back to his eyes locking gazes.

Their faces were loitering inches apart, both feeling their breaths immixing and fanning against their lips in a steamy way. "I don`t even know _your_ name."

He breathed it without thinking upon her lips, forgetting that she hasn`t disclosed hers in return, being totally spelled by her ferocious lioness attitude. He hasn`t encountered any other woman resembling her.

"It`s Hidan." He was so warm, drunk, she could smell the beer he had on his moist poisoned lips and the strong spicy cologne. "Be sure to remember, gorgeous. Cos you might want to remember for a fact what to scream later on."

"Hidan you say, huh?" It was very fitting to him that name with the foreign resonance, Sakura decided. Bold, calloused and exquisite -and demented.

She understood the innuendo of that foul-mouth of his and it was exactly what she wanted. "And why do you think I will scream it?" The rose haired seductress challenged further enjoying the innocence of her that seemed to arouse him even more.

"Because I totally plan on _fucking_ you so hard, until you won`t be able to stand or walk for a week. And I will make you beg down your knees for me to take you over and over again, gorgeous..."

Having said that, Hidan slammed his lips against hers, taking a fist of her coral hair and ravaging her mouth, tongues, teeth and lips harshly playing together. Sakura responded immediately, not having much experience in this department, but she went along with the flow, fisting her hands into his hair and pulling at it, abandoning herself into the sparkles of the moment just like he seemed to do, enjoying his feel over her skin.

He growled deeply into his chest, abruptly standing up and winding a hand around her waist, claiming a possession over her persona, gnarling. "Let`s get the fuck out of here."

Sakura smirked at him when he opened up his wallet, threw a pile of cash on the table and pulled her with him, leaving the bar full of disappointed males behind.

So he _DID_ have money. It was exactly what Sakura wanted. From the corner of her orbs she saw a kind of worried look on Hinata who saw the entire scene, blinking subtly to her to let her know that she could hand her shit and was in _control_ over the entire situation.

Hinata cocked her head subtly, drinking from the water that Moegi placed on the bar, understanding that her friend didn`t need her to interfere.

Hidan dragged his new infatuation upstairs down a narrow dim lighted hall with peeling walls covered in nails scratchings and explicit messages, cursing viciously when the knob of his rented room for the night wouldn't open, slamming it open with his foot, yanking her inside the stuffed small space, shutting it back.

Without allowing Sakura a moment to comprehend where she was or what was happening, Hidan backed her up against the wall, slamming his mouth back on her own luscious one, flesh hitting flesh in a passionate meeting of plump lips, sweet saliva and dancing tongues, growling against her mouth hotly, low and intoxicated.

"By Janshin-sama, you have no idea how fucking turned on I am right now." He let out a trail of more vicious curses as he suckled greedily on her pulse, while his hands were attached everywhere they could reach on her violin curvaceous body; squeezing and massaging her bare breasts that were protruding from the soft top she wore and kneading the valley between her legs.

"Ah..." Sakura moaned sexily in reply to his vicious ministrations, quite enjoying the feeling that he aroused within her. It was refreshing to take small bits from the outside world after being stuffed into the Insane Asylum for so long. He was brutal but probably knew what he was doing.

Another unfortunate reality for Sakura, except for being numb to all forms of pain, was that she couldn`t feel physical pleasure, so she would only moan with the flow and try to be synchronized with how he was touching it and feeling her up without him realizing that she was pretending.

The multitude of strong drugs have number her senses, to the point that she could only take pleasure and actually _feel_ something from being _kissed_ on the lips or _orgasm._ And she had a mild sensation still left around her neck and collarbone and head.

But whatever that Hidan hot dude was doing to her, like swiftly sliding down her top from her chest down to her waist, to thirstily lick her full porcelain breasts and suckle on her nipples, she was benumbed to it.

Sure, her body still had its normal chemical reactions, as she felt her breaths become ragged and uneven, her body temperature was growing, she was sweating and get wetter in her intimate places, but she couldn`t feel the pleasure and the fire that the act should elicit.

The only impulses she could perceive were very _strong_ stimuli, but it was not the case in there; she would probably feel something if he wore to electrocute her, but his touches alone were having no effect.

Too _bad._

"Fuck..." Hidan was growling in between his assault as her hands travelled into the shirt he wore underneath the clock that he happily discarded on the floor. "You are so fucking delicious."

His lips found hers again and Sakura was glad he was kissing her, because _that_ was something she could _feel_. Kissing was amazing, she decided, no matter _who_ she was doing it with. She wanted to do it more often in the future because it was a mesmerizing and addictive like a delicious beverage.

"You taste like dark cherries. If you don`t tell me your name, then I will tell you _Cherry_."

Sakura suddenly grew afraid that he was so close to depict and guess her name, so she tucked on his luscious gel hair and bit his ear, whispering seductively, before he had the chance to corner her with something so trivial as her stupid name.

"My name..." She smirked when he felt his pants tighten as he slammed his hips against her to feel the level of arousal that she conjured into the protruding bulkiness. "Morphine. My name is... _Morphine_."

He actually laughed at her as he discarded his shirt throwing it aimlessly on the floor, exposing his toned chest to her hands to roam freely over the contours of his rather toned upper torso.

The feel of a man... that too was exciting and interesting. Sakura wasn't doing it because she was promiscuous and slutty, nor was in her intention to hook up strangers in a shitty bar from a deserted ghost city.

She was doing it purely to enjoy her freedom; tasting, wanting, needing, lusting and breathing and basking into that freedom up to the insanity.

And to get some cash, of course.

It wasn't the physical pleasure that made her do that; it was the liberation that her mind and body both felt. She learned to only be mentally aroused. Her mind was doing everything that her body couldn`t do, namely _feel._

"Fuck, you are crazy, gorgeous. I fucking want to sacrifice you to Lord Janshin-sama, but then again, that would be such a pity... Morphine." Sakura inwardly rolled her orbs at him, seeing the weird necklace of a Pagan God hanging on his neck. Fucking great, she has just found Hinata`s Evil religious counterpart.

Deciding that him working on his leather belt while sliding his hand into the front of her Jeans while she wore no panties underneath, roughly rubbing her exposed core as his fingers were avidly searching for their way inside her, Sakura decided that things were going too far, so she stepped in to put her plan into action. "Are you religious, Hidan?"

She purred into his ear, making her voice softer as he shoved two long fingers deep into her slick abrasive passageway, fingering her, but she felt nothing, of course, so she wasn't bothered nor affected and her mind was running like a windmill in a winding day, lucid and conscious.

He on the other hand was growing more aroused and so where his growls as he was sucking on her breasts.

"Fuck yeah! All the other atheist should swear to Janshin-sama and ask for forgiveness. I shall pass judgment to them in his place."

 _Correction_ , he was not like Hinata. That lunatic was thinking of _him_ self as the preacher. Hinata believed that only God could pass judgment on the others and no mortal had that power nor the privilege.

Interesting how faithful people worked all having their different approaches over the same topic.

Good thing that Sakura wouldn't be bothered by that philosophical aspect.

She casually slide out a syringe from the back of her pocket while Hidan was busy nipping on her pulse, inserting another finger inside her probably realizing that she wasn't actually moaning his name loudly as he anticipated, frenetically working and ramming into her core as he dragged her Jeans on her thighs for a better access.

She stood naked before him, but she didn't care about her nudity in the slightest. He didn't even turned on the lights and the only source of light was a beaming crescent moon and the fading pale lights coming from the non-stop mini market.

Big mistake... and his _last_ one.

Next thing that Hidan knew, was a long needle pushed into his arm, as she swiftly injected him the an overdose of morphine, but unlike the one she gave to Kabuto, that will just knock him out for few hours, and not kill him.

Because killing a man in a bar where everyone saw her walking together with him, in a city that everyone knew each other, was plainly dumb. Police would find her and Hinata immediately and throw them back to where they escaped from which was unthinkable.

"What the fuck-"

Sakura kneed him hard in his erection, totally taking Hidan by surprise and before he could react in anyway and come into his senses, Sakura has punched him hard on his jaw, as his maxillaries jittered and cracked under her force, sending him flying on his back, barely conscious.

She rammed a hand through her hair, zipping up her pants and fixing her top, panting harshly. She walked to his falling form, slide a hand into the pocket of his pants to take his wallet seeing his eyes get glossy and roll on his head.

She smirked when she saw all the credit cards and the amount of money inside, knowing that the man was loaded.

"I hope you are not a resentful man, Hidan." She whispered to him, knowing that morphine would shortly take full effect and get him into a heavy sleep. "And I hope you will find providence from your Lord Janshin for being so generous with unfortunate people."

She dipped down her head to place a soft kiss upon his lips enjoying the feel of a man`s mouth against her, then leaving the room, singing to him. "Ja ne."

She failed to hear his weak mumbles before he fell into slumber. "T-This i-i-isn`t over... M-Morph-ine..."

.

.

.

* * *

"Enjoying your meal, darling?" Sakura beamed to Hinata jolly and in high spirits, as the Hyuga was fighting with the Ramen before her. Seriously she just couldn't touch that thing no matter how hungry she was.

She turned to see Sakura so bright and cheerful like she has just won the lottery and found a Paradisiac exotic island to live on without being bothered by anyone. "Don`t tell me you have... been intimate to that man, have you?"

She knew that Sakura was senseless to physical pleasure and that particular trait of hers was making her a sure victim; not possessing natural instincts to sense danger and defend herself automatically turned her into a sure victim.

"Nah, only a few kisses here, some touches there and I let him try to pleasure me with his fingers. But he was a damn good kisser."

She took the stool beside Hinata, finishing her own Ramen and subtly showing her the walled full of cash. Hinata's moon lunar orbs widened slightly. "Mission accomplished. Let`s finish this and get the fucking out of here."

"You stole his wallet? You said hat you weren't a thief."

They quickly left the bar after making sure that their stomachs wouldn`t grumble and beg for food, thanking Moegi and her husband for being so hospitable and kind, exiting the vintage place which looked like in the verge of collapsing over its customers.

"I am not, but I earned it fairly for letting him touch me. At most, I am a whore but not a thief."

Hinata actually smiled softly at her friend, shaking her head. "No. You are not a whore."

"I got his car keys as well." Sakura exhaled proudly, jittering Hidan`s keys before Hinata's violet orbs and pressed on the alarm button to pin point which car belonged to him, immediately seeing that a black Mustang pulled into a parking lot flickering to them. "Nice. The man got taste, I give him that."

"We are stealing his car? What about the Ambulance?"

"You will drive the Ambulance and I am taking his car." Wordlessly Hinata did as Sakura instructed, after the rosette made sure that Hidan's tank was full. She rolled the window down and briefed. "Follow me. When I stop, you do too."

"All right."

She started the engine and drove to the long street of rocky relief, gazing and marveling at the grandiose mountains enfolding before her star dusted emerald golden orbs. Dessert and mountains in a maddening splendid combination.

Everything was calloused, hard and merciless, imposing, solemn and dry and the stars were shining chastely above her head.

 _So beautiful_. Then the road started to get sinuous and go higher and deeper into a high rocky cliffs, void of any vegetation. When they found themselves in the top of the cliff that the road was winding around, Sakura stopped the car and Hinata did the same.

The rosette quickly jumped from the car, getting off and so did Hinata, mirroring her movements.

They looked into the dangerous high cliff of that high canyon, trying to see what lied on the bottom of the solitary cliff.

The colors of magenta, green, dark blue from the water percolating and washing off the rocks were spectacular and majestic to the viewer and so was the lethal altitude of the dangerous terrain. "This is so awesome, Hinata."

"It is. Why have we stopped here?"

"Because you will crush that ambulance into this canyon, where no one would ever find the pieces." Sakura turned with her back to her surprised friend and went to the Ambulance, roughly snatching both the plates and she did the same to Hidan`s car, exchanging them. She put Hidan`s plate numbers instead for safety reasons.

"Here, help me push this garbage into the canyon." It was not taking too much physical strength to pushed the old rusty car into the deep valley having heard it shattered in millions of pieces hitting sharp rocks during its fall, crushing under Hinata and Sakura`s content eyes.

It was dead silence so the sound and the explosion from the half empty tank reverberated and enveloped the surroundings.

For them, it was the last piece of liberation that set them free form the Asylum. The last memento of that damned place. "Come, we have to drive the entire night to get to Sunagakure, _Ai_. And besides... this is beautiful, but it gives me chills down my spine."

"It is too _lonely_ in there." The two girls took one more moment to gaze at the breathtaking nocturnal scenery. It was superb but... "Not even wind blows in these places. No flowers... no trees... no birds..."

No _life_...

"Yeah I know, it freaks the heck out of me. Let`s go." They both got into Hidan`s more comfortable spacious car and Sakura let Hinata drive. "Do you mind some music?"

"No. Did you kill that man?"

"Nah. I gave him half of Kabuto`s dosage. It won`t kill him. He would be fine. Probably a morphine addict but still fine." Sakura laughed hard and loud as she messed with the CD player since there was no radio signal.

He had classical rock music on the CDs she has found. "I like this song!" The lyrics spoke of getting over insanity and freeing yourself and cease away the demons from their minds and Sakura felt like that was a dedication.

"Sakura, do you think that we can indeed live a normal life again? Will we truly make it? Won`t they look for us?"

It was a first to see Hinata worry and it should be since the Hyuga heiress was naturally unperturbed and benumbed.

"Yeah. I do think that we will make it somehow, Hinata. I promise you that no one is going to make us prisoners again." She was resolute and bloody serious when she spoke, but then she immediately grinned and leaned further into the leather comfy chair, putting the volume up and looking at the scenery and the shining stars.

"Besides, no one cares about what happens to us or think we have escaped that place. We are dead, Hinata. Dead and alone."

"As long as we have each other, we are not alone, Sakura."

Both girls smiled to each other and it was the only figment of innocence they shared: their bond. "You are right." Sakura returned her dreamy sleepy gaze back to the ocean of stars -the sky, the symbol of freedom. "We are sisters."

An infinite road, an infinite sky and high mountains surrounding the vast rocky panoramic scenery like a fortress...

A car was roaring into the night.

Destination: Sunagakure-no-Sato; the city of Suna.

.

.

.

* * *

It was already sunrise when they approached Sunagakure`s borders after whole night of driving.

Sakura took the opportunity to sleep into the passenger's seat, but Hinata drove the entire night and she was beat tired; nonetheless, she wouldn't let Sakura drive because she was a disaster and didn't have the patience for this.

She stretched and yawned like a lazy cat, rubbing the traces of sleep from her emerald orbs, as the morning gentle sun rays warmed her petite nose and dry lips. "Whoa- morning, Ai!"

Hinata giggled softly at Sakura`s groggy ruffled voice and the chaste childish expression over her disoriented face. "Had a good rest?"

"You have no idea." She truly did because escaping that place was already a dream coming true. The rosette let her orbs travel to the changed scenery seeing that the relief was not that rocky, wild, virgin and savage like before, and bore the imprint of civilization.

The tinted windows of the -tall blocks and sky-scrapers were gleaming under the first rays of morning and the air was less dusty albeit the climate was just as hot.

"Where are we? Is that Suna?" Sakura pointed to the obvious touch of a city that she could make up in the horizon.

"Close enough, yes. I would say half an hour of driving at most."

"Good." What she failed to notice from the first moment after she woke up, was the coastline on the left of the road.

Suna was close to the ocean hence the humid salty distinctive air. "We are taking a short detour Hinata. Turn around in that intersection and let`s head to the riviera." Sakura couldn`t be more thankful for the promising relief that helped them erase their traces.

"Why is that?" Hinata complied with the request and headed to the direction of the glowing ocean sunset bathing into the calm waters until they got to a rocky place.

A warning red sign was warning the drivers not to advance further because it was closed to the public access because of the danger of falling from the rocky cliffs.

"What should I do?" Hinata asked as the road became a pile of sharp big rocks, making it almost impossible to keep the car on the right track.

What was puzzling was that she shown no reaction of fright or tattering in front of Death. None, her words were wise and meticulous, but her heart was still swift as a Swiss clock, not showing apprehension.

"Go straight ahead." Sakura instructed flatly as she too was having the same void of scare within her, but unlike Hinata, Sakura was enjoying trading her life. Hinata did just as so, until the road narrowed dangerously, huge rocks from the cliffs have blocked it. "Stop. Here is good."

Sakura looked at the tiny space she had from getting off without falling into the waters, mindful at her steps. There was a huge free falling and the waves of the ocean were violently meeting with the cliff that went into the waters.

She took a bag that Hidan had from the back seat, emptied the contents of his gloves compartment of all his valuable belongings that might get useful along the way as both got off the car. "Are we crushing this into the ocean?"

"Of course. This car is stolen. We cannot enter Sunagakure no Sato driving a stole car. It would be the same as begging to be arrested."

Sakura has taken a cane that Hidan was keeping in the trunk and pressed the gas pedal of the car, as Hinata glued her back on the cliffs. She was secretly scared of heights. The engine roared like a supernova as the car jerked forward.

They watched it in absolute solemn silence as the car fell from the cliff on in a semi-circle pattern, hitting the sharp rocks as it swirled into the air exploding before it touched the water.

The pieces were washed away by the violent waves that were rolling into a small gulf, shattering and sinking.

"This is getting habitual." Hinata meant the destruction of goods and cars. She let her lavender orbs flicker into the distance and around to see if anyone has witnessed them acting like... demented women, but the place was deserted, except from them and the rolling waves of the infinite ocean.

"It`s only a lifeless piece of metal. It`s not like we are killing people. C`mon, we will walk to Suna since it is not that far from this place."

"A wise idea." Hinata quickly followed her rose haired friend taking the winding dangerous rocky road back to the main road, silently thankful for the rosette to be so understanding and letting her walk on the side of the cliff and not get sick from feeling gravity pulling her towards the ocean from the other side, enjoying the salty marine cool breeze of the wind, otherwise Suna`s arid and torrid climate would have burned their extremely sensitive pale skin.

Amegakure was always rainy and without basking into the sun`s rays for such a long time and they were sensitive to sun`s light since they have lived surrounded by thick woods, into the always dark Asylum and artificial light.

They stopped in front of the road sign with **'Welcome to Sunagakure - no - Sato'** written on a green background after strolling for an hour taking their time and not hurrying to tire unnecessarily.

One of the many drawbacks of living in an Insane Asylum was the limited space in which they could work out. Sure, Sakura has learned martial arts from Sasori, but Hinata refused to do so, so the emerald eyed woman was more mindful to her probably exhausted lunar lilac eyed friend.

"Here we are... our first destination." Sakura whistled lowly eying the enfolding tumultuous city before her, turning her head over her shoulder to peep at Hinata who was looking around her surrounding than the city before her and the houses from the outskirts of the city.

People there were rich and that was just obvious; the villas were coquettish and modern, each to his own gardens and a lot of cactuses and plants that grew in such a hostile torrid environment.

Sakura knew what Hinata was looking at: the element of freedom from the jungle of concrete. Cities were modern variations of the prison that has been their home for so long. She placed a hand down her shoulder and smiled honestly at her lunar friend.

"Don`t worry, ok? Everything is going to be just fine. As long as we have each other, then no one can bring us down again. If we survived the Asylum, then we can face everything that life will throw to us, ok? So cheer up and let`s go."

"You are right. Thank you."

"Come now. I know you are tired. We are going to look for a motel. This Hidan character must be some rich man. I have his credit cards and $5 000 dollars in cash that I found on his wallet and gloves compartment."

They entered the city and it was almost deserted at that early hour of the morning seeing that there was hardly any living soul around but the soothing atmosphere was relaxing.

Suna was a wealthy city with prosperous people and frenetically working entrepreneurs -hence the huge buildings of probably famous corporations.

It had the vibe of a metropolis and Sakura liked it.

"Why would he have so much money on him?"

"A journey maybe? Or he was collecting debts, who knows? He might as well be a drug dealer and I wouldn't care as long as we can afford a cheap room and some decent food. Boy, that Moegi`s food was crappy. It`s like swallowing acid."

"I hate Ramen so much. I would love some Sushi or sea fruits."

Sakura snorted at her friend`s honest remark as both were looking everywhere their inquisitive orbs could reach, meeting Suna for the first time.

A police car which was on patrol slowed down to look at them strangely rolling down the window, but Sakura beamed in her peculiar innocent and friendly way, saluting him with a flicker of her hand and the slim middle aged police officer smirked back at her, nodding once politely driving off.

"Once a royalty, always a royalty, ne? Old habits die hard, Ai."

Nonetheless, during their stroll through the streets as they were sinking further into the city... they failed to notice a pair of _dark_ olive orbs following them from a bright red Mazda Sedan smoothly and silently following the two girls, a wide sinister smirk gracing his lips.

"I guess so..." Hinata whispered back cryptically, not quite enjoying to be taunted by her noble family affiliations, since she despised the Hyugas with burning passion, but she knew that Sakura hasn`t mean to offend her in any way.

Their feet and grumbling angry stomachs have led the two exotic women to a local fast food, both immediately stepping inside and were surprised to see it pretty crowded with people who were enjoying their morning coffee and studied the newspaper before going to work; businessmen in suits, nurses and medics in Lab coats, people who were jogging in their sweatpants with their stereos blasting through their ears, everyone was calmly minding their own jobs.

Sakura and Hinata took the farthest table, and a waiter of their age immediately came over.

Sakura cheerfully ordered a milkshake and a triple cheeseburger with fried chips from the menu that was placed before her, but she rolled her orbs at Hinata who took Caesar Salad, parmesan, toast and plums jam with green tea.

Both had muffins for free. Yup she was right, once a royalty, always a royalty. Hinata could erase the name of 'Hyuga' from her record, but she will never dry herself from the blue blood. "Wow, this is officially our first real meal together Hinata. Let`s toast!"

Sakura raised her milkshake solemnly and Hinata smiled as she playfully bumped her own glass on Sakura`s, mimicking her movement.

"To us."

"To freedom."

"Will you mind another toast, this time for a job well done and for foolishly thinking that you cheated on Lord Janshin?"

Sakura and Hinata whipped their heads at the speed of lighting to stare in horror at the table behind them, only to find Hidan smirking at them from the said table, having a glass of milk raised to them, and smirking widely and knowingly and he looked just FINE!

"Oh shit!" Sakura cursed softly as Hinata had... no reaction whatsoever, taking in the man before him with her milky eyes boring into his playful ones as he seemed deeply amused by them. "What the heck is _he_ doing here?! He was not supposed to be waking up so fast and follow us!"

"This doesn't look good."

Hidan abruptly rose from his seat, taking his time into skimming to the two petrified ladies, looing nonchalant and casual, approached them but the girls smartly stood put and not caused a scene. It wouldn't be beneficial to neither of them to have all the eyes on them. He came to sit beside Hinata but that was only because he wanted to be face to face to Sakura.

She boldly held his stare not backing down, her mind already formulating a plan.

No matter what, she had to stay smart, clear, level-headed and in _control_. "So... you thought you can outsmart me, huh gorgeous? You sneaky little witch thief."

"How did you find us and why are you conscious?" Sakura boldly asked as Hidan leaned backwards enjoying his milk and throwing his hand around Hinata`s shoulder, the Hyuga stiffened and tried to pry him off but he was firm and solid.

"Have you followed us? When and how?"

Sakura totally overlooked his own question and even though she has been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, she wouldn`t let him control the flow of the conversation, corner her and manage the flux of the situation to turn the tables in his favor.

"Now now gorgeous, I believe that _I_ am the only one entitled to do the questioning here and not the other way around. You stole _my_ belongings and run away with _my_ car after you tricked me and injected me with that weird shit ass drug.

" Sakura understood why he was sipping so intently from his glass of milk: milk was washing away poisons and drugs` effects out of the human body. He was smart whoever that man was and suddenly she grew slightly scared.

They were in a very delicate position; Hidan could sue them and throw them in jail plus an entire trial concerning their identities would follow and sooner or later, the prosecutors and judges would find out they were mentally deranged women escaped from the Asylum that burst into flames.

Which was _bad._

So their only option was to trade with him and reach a truce. But... he seemed crazy as well. She could see it flicker into his eyes; it was sizzling in his every pore, in the way he talked, smirked, grinned, talked about his pagan god, drunk or look at them -insanity and masochism with a mix of pleasure for torture and sadism.

Hidan was not just an ordinary man with sexy appearance and vulgar vocabulary.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked him trying to not let the scariness get to her or let him see that he was affecting her. "Because if you wanted to report us to the police, you would have done it from the very first time and not lose time following us and trying to catch us out of guard."

"Your dirty blabbermouth is such a tease, you know?" Sakura shot him a ghost of a smirk, but her emerald orbs were bathing in a vile intent like she had another trick up her sleeve. "But... you are right, gorgeous."

Hidan openly admitted as he took another gulp of milk and stole a cucumber from Hinata`s salad. "I have no intention in throwing you in jail... yet. But... my precious car, really?"

He faked dramatic sadness when talking about his four wheeled _'baby'_ and his figure was rather hilarious because he absolutely lacked acting skills. "Fucking hell woman, it was a gift."

"A present? A former lover maybe?" Hinata talked for the first time and Hidan actually deadpanned at her, looking her closely in her eyes, still having a loose grip around her shoulders.

Then he burst out laughing. "Nah. A mobster I killed three years ago. It was a limited edition and you my dears, have just crushed a $750K dollars car into the fucking ocean, nice done."

Sakura gasped at the price of the car, not actually believing it that it was that valuable suddenly feeling very stupid for wasting such an opportunity to sell it. "Had I know it was that expensive, I would have sold it on the black market."

"Do you know anything about the black market, gorgeous? You speak so confident but... "At that Hidan suddenly leaned forward like a rapacious striking snake, taking Hinata down with him looking like they had one hell of a secret.

What both the women understood was that Hidan made it look that they were close friends casually chattering so that they wouldn't be suspicious.

"I know that things are not quite this... _pink_." He smirked when Sakura` emerald orbs narrowed at the implication of the hair she kept in a messy bun hanging loose on her right shoulder, with few tantalizing coral locks rolling down her bare porcelain shoulder.

"State your damn business. We are all very busy people and I hate to beat around the bush." Sakura roughly slammed his wallet on the table, but Hidan made no attempt to take it. Instead, he was eying her necklace narrowing his dark eyes at the pendant.

Then he broke into a huge grin and Sakura noticed that when he smiled was not entirely when the situation was amusing or calling for it. He was trying to conceal his real thoughts by using deceiving common facial expressions.

"Very well. Let me start from here. I know for a fact that the two of you..." He spared Hinata a knowing look slightly feeing thrilled by her mysterious occult appearance. "Just happen to have been patients of Amegakure`s Insane Asylum."

He laughed hard at the way the women`s orbs widened as horror crept over them. "Fuck this shit, I would have asked for a confirmation, but your faces speak for themselves. So should I say... _busted_?"

"Don`t you dare threatening us or else..." Sakura let the vile threat hung in the air but Hidan was in for the kill and never backed away from a challenge.

"Gorgeous, you are in no position to make threats. I am not sure if you are crazy or not, but if someone finds out that you are alive after that massacre, then you are in big trouble."

"How do you know that the Asylum is no more?" Sakura hasn`t taken the bait and answer _'How do you know that it_ _ **burned down**_ _'_ instead and use a word that Hidan hasn`t' successfully confirming his suspicion: she was _smart_.

"Touché." He leaned forward to coil his fingers around the pendant she wore around her neck, brushing his thumb over the wooden pattern.

"Three words for you, gorgeous: Akasuna no _Sasori_." Seeing that she gasped for the second time that day, Hidan brought his hand under her chin, closing her unladylike mouth and tapping his fingers along her lips.

She shivered at the gesture and he licked his lips at her remembering how sweet and soft she was.

"H-How do you... know him?"

"How, you ask? Well that`s simple, gorgeous. He was my step younger _brother_." Sakura was more than stunned to see that Hinata`s orbs went wide open and she gasped at Hidan, because she rarely displayed emotions in public but the confession threw her off.

 _What?!_

"Stop doing this, it is a major turn off." The silvery haired superstar resembling man deadpanned, while stealing some fries from Sakura. She let him weak and starving and penniless. Sakura was too shocked to notice him munching from her food.

"Not that I wouldn't want to see that mouth around... well never mind, you might as well bite me which would be equally sexy. yeah, that fucker was my father`s offspring from an affair he had with a younger woman who was crack nuts.

It turned out that he came off as a genius, but he run from home twenty ones years ago to become a famous _... puppeteer._

Then next thing we know, he vanished from our lives, only to get a message from him that he is in Ame`s Insane Asylum. His entire family has been killed, poor fuckers."

"Wait a minute." Hinata cut Sakura short before the rosette had the chance to voice out the obvious. "You two were in touch all the times? The doctors would read our mails and messages so that to make sure that we are not plotting and planning to escape. They would have discovered you immediately."

"Not all the times, baby doll. We ain`t some lovers and talk 27/7. We used messenger pigeons to send us messages twice on six months. His shitty idea but... it worked. And yeah, he told me about the shit they done to him and you... Sakura."

He followed how her reaction turned slightly guilty and stiffened upon hearing her real name being dropped.

Having knowledge about one`s real name implied having some sort of power over that person; a step into his private life and personal bubble; a form of control and possession and also an implied level of amity and intimacy. Which Sakura would rather avoid since trusting anyone was such a luxury.

"Hidan... Sasori is dead." Sakura stated simply though everyone could see that she felt sorry and truly missed his presence, because she did miss Sasori. " _I_ killed him."

A short awkward silence followed her confession. Then Hidan simply shrugged brushing it off like he didn`t care.

"You did? Too bad, that fucker was funny to talk to. Lord Janshin might rest his soul in peace." Another awkward pause during which Sakura remained dumbfounded at Hidan`s blabber.

Why was he so fine with it? Then she got his answer as Hidan resumed his explanation. "He wanted so much to die, you know? You did him a huge favor. That bastard was crack nuts. Even crazier than me. And not to mention sadistic."

Sakura knew it he didn`t need to enhance those details. Sasori was cutting his skin and once he cut his chest and wanted to take away his heart and insert it into a puppet to live forever young and stay beautiful; defying time and cheating Death was supreme and his own form of everlasting art.

The perfect smiling doll just like his enemies wanted him to be; and he would smile at them while they aged and died. "He loved you."

"I know." Hidan followed her reaction closely and appreciated her for being so sincere. "I liked him too. This necklace was his mother`s and he gave it to me."

"So? What happened to the Asylum? How did you two escape? It is not like anyone knows it, but there are some rumors and I just happen to be a very... informed man."

"To put it simply, I set the Asylum on fire, killed the Principal and escaped from there."

He laughed again at her unusual approach; the striking unadulterated sincerity of that stunning woman was thrilling and addictive, just like the drug she was using as a weapon.

"Well fuck me sideways gorgeous, I knew you are crazy as fuck!" He then smirked at her in sheer appreciation.

"Not bad, you have my undying congratulations." Olive playful orbs flew to the moonlight mysterious Hyuga beside him, eyebrows drew in a fine line.

"Are you a... _Hyuga_?" He kind of spat that name and it did not go unrecognized by both the women present. Hinata nodded once in confirmation not deeming it as necessarily to make a ridiculous fool out of herself and deny the obvious.

Her appearance was a major giveaway.

"Yes."

"Well good for you. You scare me shitless, doll." Hidan blurted simply, shrugging once and drunk again from his glass of milk, like a feline. "What have you done to their _Majesties_ to make them lock you inside a fucking Asylum?"

"It is a long story and I nowhere near feel that I am obliged to grant you an explanation."

"Meh... no need to be so negativist, doll. We can be really good friends, you know?"

"How do you know about the Hyuga family?" Sakura smartly inquired, seeing that their conversation was drifting to stale, pervert and dumb.

"Ah, aren`t we all observant?" He turned to Hinata pouting to the unresponsive girl. "See? You are no fun. Learn from her." Then he let his orbs shift back to a slightly impatient Sakura.

"How can one not know of those fucking bloody arrogant bastards? Out of the ones I hate, they top my list, the fuckers. I have been a cop for fifteen years."

"You`re bluffing!" Sakura gasped again at him as Hinata`s lavender orbs bloomed like buds on spring. The place filled with people so they tried to keep their amazement low and speak softly. "No way!"

"I wish I was, gorgeous. But those Hyuga rats that call themselves aristocrats have framed me and threw me in jail. I escaped from Iwagakure`s Maximum Security Jail after four years of imprisonment when I got bored, then changed my identity and my name and swore to hunt down their assess... among the others` asses. Cool or what?"

"You are an ex-police officer who broke out of prison? And _you_ are telling this to _us_ who are two strangers? Are you fucking nuts, Hidan?"

"Well, being an Asylum escapee who just set the goddamn place on fire and killed the patients and possible the doctors and the Principal isn`t something I would brag about and to answer to the other question, well duh!"

"What is your purpose? Do you want to take revenge for being tricked and robbed?" Hinata asked smartly, fining her voice again and subtly stabbing him in the hand with the fork as he flinched and retracted it, blood surging from the new wound.

"Auch, bitch! This was fucking..." He licked the blood off his hand in a disgusting manner while Sakura smirked at Hinata who looked at him in a funny to see disbelieving way .

Wasn`t she the one who ate a person? Maybe she yenned for a piece of him.

"Hot. Care to do it again?" He winked at Hinata enjoying her mystical expression. It held something sadistic inside; something he fucking loved.

"I wouldn't provoke her if I were you." Sakura added casually. "What`s your game?"

"To put it simply, I want to offer you a partnership."

Silence fell like a curtain on an empty stage lasting for five minutes during which wheels were whirling frenetically down Sakura and Hinata`s skulls. "A partnership? Do you want us to be _partners_? In what exactly?"

"Police is probably searching for you all over the world." Hinata noted as she sipped from her beverage, already understanding that the man was no threat to them; he was in a similar predicament: an escapee.

"Being acquainted to you will do us no good. And we are among the few survivors of the Mental Hospital."

"I have long erased my traces from the Interpol`s Database, doll." He winked suggestively to Hinata, being proud of his wisdom and skills. "I changed my identity completely and faked my own death using my connections."

"What _connections_?"

"When you work in the world of the most famous criminals and mobsters, you start to get acquainted with many influent people. "Hidan casually stated as if having such friends and partners was something normal. "Including politicians, judges, barristers, prosecutors, medics you name it. Got my point, gorgeous?"

"I do. So what would you gain from being our associate? You don't know us and you don't know _our_ purpose."

"So you do have one, huh? I thought that you have grown bored of being constantly high and floating over the rainbow." He sang and made the sign of half of the circle in the air. "Well, to put it simply, I want revenge. And my guesses are that you gorgeous."

He pointed to a stunned Sakura, then returned to point at Hinata. "I am not sure about what you want, probably to steal my soul or exorcise me with... what the fuck is that?" Narrowed disbelieving olive orbs flickered to the rosary she wore around her slim pale neck. "I do hope that you don't carry a wooden stake or garlic with you."

The look he gave to Hinata scared the shit out of Hidan as he mentally added not to tease that woman.

That Hyuga was... God, he did not know what type of demon in the form of a Goddess that woman was, but it scared even him senseless and he would rather _not_ anger her.

Something told him that the silent Hinata was capable of many unpleasant things.

"Anyways... I do feel that we have common interests. I am not just a nobody. Me and an associate of mine have started this organization which has one but only purpose."

He was serious for the first time and Hinata peeped to Sakura who was just as sober and austere, highly interested in what he had to offer.

Of course, they were two helpless women with no identity, money, families or jobs, who have run from an insane Asylum being responsible of its destruction. That was a chance in a million; a lucky fortunate meeting so they would grab it. Hidan was right, he was not an ordinary man. He was a valuable golden source of information about many influent people and his acknowledge and connections might come in handy.

Plus, he looked nuts and it took one to recognize another. Sakura and Hinata did not need to explain themselves, for they seemed to be on the same page as this Hidan character which would work out just fine.

"What purpose?"

"Crush all the _Empires_ of the most prominent _families_ of mobsters that rule over the cities from the Underground, starting with their _heirs_."

Another silence fell upon them and Sakura whistled in disbelief so as letting him know that his purpose was ambitious and worth being deemed as a dream but didn`t think that he would ever succeed, her emerald orbs briskly flickered to Hinata who had her orbs cast down in her plate and concealed by the hair. Prominent family clans?

Two words were probably swirling through her head: Hyuga _Hanabi_. She mentally smirked, thinking that somehow she _will_ get her revenge even against her will.

"Sounds like something worth living for but..." She raised the cup of milkshake elegantly sipping from it. "This is not _my_ purpose. What I want is to find the ones who locked me in the Asylum and give them a glimpse of the Hell they put me through. Then of course, I am going to kill them all."

"I can help you do that and in return, you are going to help me kill those people."

"Why would you want to do that? What did they do to you?"

"I was a police officer indeed but... I was more than that." He leaned forward to whisper and Sakura did the same. Hinata was still unmoving.

"I was a secret agent in Konoha`s military elite units of agents, the _Anbu Black Ops_. My mission was to keep an eye on a particular _family_ that just happens to be the current rulers of **Konoha,** infiltrate in their world and crush them from inside out by leaking information about them to my superiors. Unfortunately, things have went downhill because what I did _not_ know at that time, was the fact that they were controlling the Police Force and mostly... everything. Next thing I know, they killed my five months pregnant fiancé, my entire family and sent me to jail over a false accusation and lame shit excuse of a trial, where they paid the judge, the prosecutors and faked the evidence, just to eliminate me, because I was becoming a threat to them."

"So… what you are trying to say is that you have the necessary connections to help me find the ones I am looking for, right? But... even if I don`t have any memories from my past because of the drugs they gave me when I have been taken away by their ambulance, I am pretty sure that the ones I am looking for are not part of any family of sorts."

Bright knowing jadeite orbs shifted to a dead silent unresponsive Hinata. "Though I am pretty sure that Hinata here wouldn`t mind some justice."

Hidan looked at her understanding. "Of course, this includes the Hyugas. You help me get rid of them and I help you get revenge. In a nutshell, we scrub each other`s backs. Sounds reasonable enough to me."

Sakura gave his proposal a little thinking. Hinata looked at her not quite liking how it sounded and it was not because her family was among Hidan`s list of _'people to kill in a lifetime'._

"So? What are you going to do? Will you remain here in an unfamiliar city, full of unfamiliar faces that would question you about who you are, until police will detain you because you aren't able to present your ID card, or join my group and turn into... _Morphine_?"

He meant being inconspicuous, giving a fake sense of euphoria and addiction and ultimately kill, just like the drug`s benumbing effects worked.

"How did you wake up so fast from my drug?"

He shrugged indifferently as if it was not big deal to him. "As a special Anbu Black Ops, I have been given all sorts of shit drugs and bongs to become immune and infiltrate better in the underground world. I admit that your combination of morphine in such a high dosage is effective and impressive, but it doesn't work on me, gorgeous. It took me fifteen minutes to come back into my senses and following you was a walk in the park. I could have cut you halfway but I needed to see where you would go and what your purpose is and confirm my suspicions."

He smirked at their slightly dumb expressions as the women realized that they have been careless. "You are smart and crazy, gorgeous. Just what I am looking for. You are not afraid to be insane and risk your all for your cause."

"What is the name of the family that currently leads **Konohagakure** no Sato?" Hinata asked secretly hoping it to be the Hyugas. She believed that God would pass justice but having Hidan dispose of them was convenient to her.

"Oh, those? Those fuckers are the **worst** of all and a real pain in the ass because they control everything that moves in the Land of Fire. Among the many prominent families that fight for power, two are the ones that control everything from the shadows and those are..."

He closely followed the reactions of the pink haired woman before him when he leaned forward to whisper to them the name of the ones that he would like to see burn alive. " _Uchiha_ and their right hand men, the _Uzumaki._ These two clans are the ones who rule over Konoha."

He mentally chanted 'Bingo!' when Sakura`s hands curled and tightened around the glass of milkshake shattering the glass into pieces, attracting the attention of every single eye on the bar, but she couldn't care less.

Her left wrist had was bleeding from the pieces of broken glass pocking through her soft skin and Hidan mentally applauded her for not even flinching at the obvious pain, when blood, ripped flesh and pieces of glass immixed and deepened the wound.

He had no idea that she felt no pain, but her voice was lethal and serious. Even Hinata felt a cold shiver course through her spine when the rosette spat to Hidan.

"Uchiha..." She locked gazes with Hidan, stretching her still bleeding hand to him tucking on his collar and yanked him to her, bringing his face one breath away from hers, shocking him with a smirk and a lucent demented look in her eyes.

He never saw such a look on a woman but it was pure malice and damn scary. "I accept."

Hidan broke into a large victorious grin as she kissed his lips quickly once, releasing him and throwing him back into his seat. He blinked at her and leaned forward to laugh out loud at her antics and forward outgoing personality. "Then it`s a deal, gorgeous. Welcome on board!"

Sakura gave him a hard death glare, resuming her eating. Hinata smiled at her knowing that Sakura was truly happy.

Hidan wanted to dispose of the Uchihas, who Sakura wanted to take revenge for being trapped in there. It was faith, it was destiny it was... something that Neji Hyuga, her cousin believed in.

 _It was perfect!_

"Don`t call me by that name, it`s disgusting."

"Right. Then... Sakura?" He winked perversely at her, something that Sakura knew that should get used to if she would be his associate. "It`s kind of fitting." He gestured to her coral hair that was shining like cashmere when the morning sun rays basked the softness into a pleasant light.

Another wicked lunatic grin crushed on her lips as she licked them to moist them, before liking the leaking blood from the palm of her and, like a content cat while the other customers eyed her in a shocked way but a look from Hidan silently urged them to mind their own goddamn business or else...

"No. From here on out... it will be **Morphine**."

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow I am glad to see that there are people willing to give this newest project of mine a chance, great! Honestly I fell in love with this new idea I have, I want to attempt an exploration of dark/insane themes and sway from the path of my regular approach on romance and action stories, I hope I will manage to build up a solid foundation for something interesting and distinctive for you guys to read.**

 **I admit I don`t have many expertize in this domain, but I want to put the characters in this story in a difficult light and focus more on this resourceful department of mental issues, but of course, not exaggerate and make them all crack nuts… not even Hidan whose insanity is at its swell on the Manga, but I will preserve that funny vulgar peculiar personality.**

 **Sorry for the short insight into their meeting and the hot moments between him and Sakura, but no worries SasuSaku fans because as you know me and my style and I will not disappoint nor cheat you when saying that this story will be about Sasuke and Sakura. I just wanted you to know how their group was formed so that to connect the pieces of the upcoming events. I promise I will do my best to give this story a modern mafia touch, using the elements and names from Narutoverse, so that make it easier to digest.**

 **I hope that this chapter sparked your interest further. For everything that doesn`t make sense, I apologize in advance and I will try to smoothen my skills on this kind of stories. Plus… I hope the scenes in this chapter were not too disgusting. I did state that it will be dark, haven`t I?**

 **Thank you:**

 **Maram**

 **RalitsaR**

 **ElevatedJewel**

 **Itsbritneybitch**

 **Hifi**

 **Nakamura1miu**

 **Guest**

 **Meemy-chan**

 **For sharing your first impressions on this story, based on the first chapter. You are also readers of my other stories, you know how I like to do things and your opinion and glimpses of this new story of mine are very important and helpful. I know you guys are smart and insightful and it is always a pleasure to hear from you. Thank you for supporting me on this as well, as always, you are walking legends!**

 **And, no to answer to one review, me coming up with new ideas and taking on new projects definitely doesn`t mean that I am abandoning my older ones. No worries. I can work on more projects, but I just wanted to post this.**

 **Many thanks to all of you guys who follow this story.**


	3. Crossing winds

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **::CHAPTER III: CROSSING WINDS::**

* * *

 **::You failed to see me in the light, because you have always been alert to the shadows around you,**

 **Both of us are sizzling embers from the same bonfire, ashes of the dawn.**

 **Your blizzard eyes have sought for mine, my nectar lips have reached for yours.**

 **I know your world, but there is a world of mysteries tearing us apart,**

 **You are blitzing like a bolt of lightning, while I am the wind that blows past you, cold and merciless,**

 **Perfumed and enthralling.**

 **You don't know me, but I know of your song.**

 **You show me the porcelain veneering, while I want to peel you lion heart,**

 **Discover your fears and caress your own insanity.**

 **Then we can entangle in this euphoric dance of sheer beatitude for the rest of our lives,**

 **Until one of us dies.**

 **When dreams push us too far and fantasies make us stumble two steps back,**

 **Then all we have left to continue fighting is vengeance.**

 **Sasuke… as long as there is us existing at the same time,**

 **The windmill of hate will keep on spinning,**

 **And the poison of my kiss will benumb you like**

 **M**

 **O**

 **R**

 **P**

 **H**

 **I**

 **N**

 **E**

 **::**

* * *

 _"-Morph! Morph, what`s going on inside, I can't see shit with all those alarms! Fucking answer to me, Morphine, before I-"_

"Stop bitching into my ear Hidan and have a little patience. The show is about to go down." A smirk on her lips as she was leaning on a rooftop with a binoculars in her hands, thrilled emerald orbs peeping through the thick lenses, enjoying the show unfolding before her amused stare, as Hidan was shouting and cursing viciously at her lack of response.

Her partner, associate and unfortunately enough friend was always getting shaky and desperate when she did that, namely never answering to his calls; but Sakura couldn't help it.

Every success was leaving her reeling in a state of demented euphoria and she would not permit anyone to ruin that atmosphere for her.

 _"I placed the bombs into the irrigations. You have to get out of there now or else you will get caught into the mess. Fucking atheists are going to blow up!"_

Ah, he was always overreacting and was so desperate for an insane thief and that earned him a roll of her pair of sparkling chartreuse orbs. Not even Hidan will ruin that pleasure that she was having to see one more of the Uchiha`s proud 'business' go down by the capable hands of her and her associates.

That time, it was one of their largest drugs plantations hidden under a supposed timber factory that the loathsome Uchiha family possessed that was their main target.

Five months spent undercover while tracking and spying on the real business that they developed under the forged impression that it was a legal company have passed since Sakura and Hidan have finally been able to successfully infiltrate into the intricate net of his associates, slip unnoticed right under their noses and plant the bombs, taking advantage of their Intel on the rotation of their high security.

And like Hell will Sakura leave before the show will go down. She wanted to enjoy every single minute of the moment when one of their most successful illegal beloved source of money will make another hole in their inflated bank accounts.

From that point of view, she could be considered a heroine because she was doing what was supposed to be the Police`s job.

Of course, as those Officers were nothing more and nothing less than Uchiha`s lapdogs, they will never bite the hand of their masters that pay them a fortune to keep their traps shut and close their eyes to every single illicit thing they did.

That thought alone was making Sakura laugh like a psychotic woman -that she was not- as she was peeping past the lenses of the binoculars, enjoying a clear close image of one of that man`s most trusted bitches: Uzumaki Naruto.

"One more minute left... I am dying to see how they faces will fall when they see their precious cannabis plantations burn like fireworks during New Eve`s."

 _"You`re fucking crazy! Morphine, get the hell out of there before-"_

The rose haired woman cut her associate short with a vicious hiss eying her smart watch as it was flashing the seconds left before their intelligent bombs that they controlled from the distance through a satellite connection will set the place on fire. "Shut up or I'm going to kill you."

 _"As if you could-"_

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **BOOM!**

The roof scattered into billions of tiny particles as a deafening and blinding explosion threw the prosperous business of the Uchiha into an immense grotesque dance of sizzling golden and orange flames, burning everything to the ground.

Sakura was openly laughing at the roars of howls, cries and frenetic tumult of the squirming men running for their lives and not understanding a thing from what was transpiring there.

It was just like in that prodigious day when the jadeite eyed woman set the Asylum on fire; a day that was forever embed into her conscience.

The putrid frankincense of burning wood combined with the smog and the rotten burned human flesh infused with the peculiar scent of the illegal plants that bloomed on that damned grounds.

On the corner of her eye she spotted a sparkle of ruffled spiky gold and a veil of dark chocolate joggling in the direction of a white elegant opulent Rolls Royce limousine, both bedecked in exorbitant luscious Armani and Versace suits.

She burst out laughing at their cowardliness and the panic stricken on their dumb visages, as their stumbling legs were in a laughable antithetic contrast with the weapons in their hands as their bodyguards were escorting their luxurious asses into the shelter of their car, deafening and screaming into the mini radio attached to her left ear.

"Gotcha!" Her enthralled emerald orbs were radiating like the burning million stars during a serene August twilight as she lingered for two more minutes to make sure that the sirens and alarms have inflicted enough misery and suffering into all the occupants of the so called factory and they weren't able to extinguish the fire, before jumping from the roof she was currently situated to the spiral metallic stairs. "Happy Birthday, motherfuckers!"

Sakura quickly let her shadow cat steps fly over the wobbling unsafe stairs as her face was delighted with the glow of victory, rancor and satisfaction dancing in a sizzling contrast on her exquisite gorgeous features as she casually placed her unoccupied hand on the railing and pushed herself up to jump from the stairs and land gracefully atop the pitch bulletproof Cadillac Escalade, as the sunroof immediately slid to let her slip into the car while it speeded up along the road in the opposite direction of the burning factory.

Hidan was driving like an original manic going three times the speed limit while cursing viciously at Sakura`s misbehave because she wasted so much precious time. "Fucking pay attention, I had it repainted yesterday!" He pointed at the way his coral haired associate was always scratching his precious car with her polished high slim heel without caring. "Fucking ungrateful atheists..."

He kept on mumbled colorful insults to her while Sakura adjusted herself into the passenger seat, slapping his nape furiously until his head jerked forward and almost bumped into the steering wheel that the silvery grey man was gripping for dear life. "Cut it out Hidan, you're ruining my fun. You know what happens when someone ruins my fun…"

Sakura adjusted the rear mirror to gaze at the embers of the flames soaring towards the clear sky, grinning victoriously. Only their group would be that insane to set the Uchiha`s drugs plantations in the middle of the day but it was also their trademark along with the signature way of silent killing so that their fearsome notoriety will always keep their enemies on edge and prove it to them that they can be equally fearsome and undefeated.

That they knew no meaning of the term 'fear' and had no bonds with the word 'cowardliness'. And that was the reason why in such a short amount of time... they have become a formidable rival gang to oppose the rulers of all the mafia leaders of the Five Nations and no one was ever capable of detecting them or tracking them or even catch their scent because they were made of air.

Their work was always flawless and striking, they never failed their mission, their targets were accurate and irreproachable and the prize even grander than the most brilliant gemstones.

Up until now, the implacable ashes of the fire kept on fascinating Sakura and she grew to love and adore the sight of entrusting her enemies in the capable providence limbs of the merciless flames.

A fire erased every trace while her beloved morphine benumbed all the pain. It was the sweetest contradiction and that amour for the discrepancy between immensurable pain caused by the fire and the serene tranquility provided by the powerful drug was a clear sign that insanity has been ingrained into their cores forever.

An insanity that they accepted, embraced it, made it their best friend and sole living relative, until the roots grew into an enormous tree of vengeance and hate; disdain for every single living that wrong them and they shall soon pay dearly for bringing such a tornado of misery into their lives.

"Did you record everything?" Hidan catechized while driving with one hand adjusted to the steering wheel, as the other one was petting his scythe.

He always carried it in every escapade or mission and that annoyed Sakura to a bloody pulp. But since Hidan has been so vigilant as to customize every blade and turn them into riffles, she chose not to comment as she wouldn't start to animadvert on his platinum pendant of a Pagan God, nor Hinata's rosary that she always kept on bedecking her neck.

Those two were even more bat shit insane than her, and not to mention that Hidan was even crazier than both of them combined and it was that destructive self-consuming pure madness that helped them acquire an empire and have the world of trafficking and illicit acts never slip past their vigilant and skillful hands without taking their fair share of every transaction and that made the entire underground world go crazy.

So as long as that ex-Konoha elite ANBU spy has proved to have a stellar mind, why should they bother with his penchant for sadism, masochism and the infatuation with Death?

"You know me." Sakura beamed a grin that spread all over her delighted figure, playing the record on her phone, watching in fascination how their brilliant work went to fruition. It was like a ritual of hers: to always watch the recording of their success after they stripped those deplorable Uchihas that climbed on a pedestal and got their hands on every single transaction that came or left Konoha of their money.

And it wasn`t just an insignificant sum of money, no. They only went fishing for the biggest fishes in the tank.

They emptied the Uchiha`s accounts of huge amount of money. So much that it was enough to put a frown on their ridiculously handsome aloof facades and see them get insane of pure rage because up until now, they had no single trace or even a name of the ones who wished to see them die and burn in Hell from the shadows.

They were phantoms.

"Your bat shit insane Morph."

"You're driving with a scythe." She sneered smirking at him while she pocked the end of one of the blades that was dangerously close to her cheek, much to his annoyance. Hidan had a poisonous sense of possession when it came to his belongings. "Where`s Hinata?"

"Ai-chan? She's already dressed and applying makeup or shit. She's waiting for you on a back alley, three minutes far from their cursed house."

"It's not shit, you fucker. A woman should always be elegant and feminine." Sometimes, Hidan never stopped wondering about how was it possible for someone to change and evolve so much in such a short amount of time. For Hinata to recapture al the grandiose finesse of a Hyuga ex-Heiress was no surprise for anyone.

But for someone like Sakura who couldn't even reminisce about her obscure origins, to attain such a level of exquisite effervescence and dignified elegance was leaving anyone mute of stupor.

"Plus you know them. Everything they do is opulent and ridiculously expensive. You don't think that we can sneak to their party looking like this." She flickered her hands between them, pointing to their black leather assassin clothes. Though she would admit, they were pretty comfortable.

Much cozier than her previous demented white Mental Hospital gowns.

"I don't know, you look pretty hot yourself as you are." Hidan grinned as an elf at her as he let his luscious olive orbs travel all along her siren curves, and she couldn't help but think that he looked like a Hollywood star. He was sexy as fuck and Sakura will gladly give Mother Nature credit for the superb specimen that she has created.

And that`s exactly the reason why she leaned forward and groped his pants in a forcibly hard grip and squeezed him hard until he hissed out in pain like a striking hurt Cobra in danger, all the while keeping a luminous angelic innocent smile on her face, taking him by surprise with the frightening art of dissimulation, chirruping like a nightingale words that only a Devil would hiss.

"Shut your trap or you`ll lose it." If there was something that made Sakura more repulsed than viewing the figures of the ones that she want to see full of her bullets and put six feet under, was libidinous men with promiscuous attitude.

Fighting so hard to overcome the fears inflicted by the Mental Hospital that benumbed her senses that made her alert to potential danger, Sakura grew sick and horrified by the idea of touching men or withstanding their flirtatious attitude.

Of course, she had to step in and be coquettish and seductive to achieve their goals because penetrating such an infamous family of mobsters that had all the authority in the palm of their filthy hands was no child`s play and they paid their accomplices enormous sums of money to not sell them, so she had to make good use of other assets too, since money couldn't buy everything in life.

But if it was in the name of revenge she could sustain anything.

She turned her back on the road as she crawled into the back of the van, already unzipping her leather costume. "Where is my dress?"

"The white box."

"Oscar de la Renta?" She upshot a perfect curved coral eyebrow at the mischievous grin that Hidan gave her, fighting the urge to punch him square into the face, but she didn't have time to adorn him with bruises because they were already in a hurry. Their small stunt which was of course her idea has taken them longer than necessary.

But then again, when Hinata and their other associate Konan have announced them of the great news that they have the whereabouts of one of Uchiha`s drug plants she couldn't not resist the temptation to put another nail in his coffin.

Oh, the sweet revenge... it tasted sweeter than any foaming sparkling fine Champagne that she will most likely serve by the end of the day.

"Red goes fine with your... eyes." Like hell it did; Hidan has taken her strict instructions to buy her clothes to make her ridiculously attractive, enough to shine like a diamond, without being slutty, only devilishly sensual and tad sexual, enough to catch his aristocratic eye and Sakura had to admit that their silvery haired associate had fine taste in clothes.

That was the reason why Hidan was in charge with their costumes, suits and gowns when they broke to parties just to laugh at the misfortune of the ones they robbed.

She quickly unclasped her blood crimson lace bra and let the undergarment fell along her slim hands as she slide her matching panties down her thighs, leaning fully on the mini sofa that was fitting in the back of their expensive luxurious car, throwing them straight into Hidan`s head as he burst out in a vicious roar, laughing like a manic speeding up on the fast line although he couldn't see shit with Sakura`s articles of perfumed lingerie dangling atop his head and falling in his amused eyes .

"You`re such a pervert."

"Add sadistic too, otherwise I will look like the rapist that I am not."

"You have the look, the hair and one big fucking mouth so don't delude yourself sugar."

He so knew that peeping through the rear mirror at how she was changing into that ridiculously expensive night gown that he personally handpicked for her will drive Sakura insane and mind you, during the years they trained and worked together, the pinkette has preserved that particular trait of hers pretty good.

In fact, he fructified her share of madness and turned it into a rare jewel; an immensurable asset in her arsenal to help her dissemble in front of the ones they were trying to deceive as she could conveniently let her alter ego to take over and transform her into a lioness or a swan in the span of a blink of the eye.

She was an adroit insane actress. But holly damn, she was superb and the dress he bought for her molded along her body as Sakura leaned on her back to pull the dress through her gazelle long legs. Much to her delight, it was strapless and meant to mesmerize, fascinate and cajole the viewer until she got them trapped.

Her intention for the night was to get him trapped because that grandiose Ball that she was about to attend was not just another extravagant party.

No, that was the most exclusive, regal and flamboyant party of the year and conveniently enough, it was held by no other than the cursed Uchiha family. And Sakura of course, will be gracing them with her splendid presence because even though those damned onyx orbs that every single rat of the clans members didn`t have the pleasure to meet her, Sakura knew them like the back of his pockets.

And that was the night when she will finally be graced with the introduction of their very heir, Uchiha Sasuke himself. Her blood pumped euphoria through her veins, her mind was going avian and millions of thoughts bounced into her brain. Tonight she wouldn`t be a voyeur who followed his every move from the shadows, no.

She will shine in all her splendor in his very home that had more security than the President and he will have no idea that she was the reason why his business weren`t going just as smooth as they did before she get entangled with Hidan and swore to strip him of every single thing that gave him that arrogance and power.

* * *

 _Three years..._

For the past three years since Hidan, Hinata and Sakura have shaken hands and became associates, her revenge has begun and it went from right to perfect in the span of few months. Hidan was not just another mad genius and a firm man with a fulminant career that has ended tragically and too soon because the ulterior ambitions of those motherfuckers.

He had a refined cultivation, he was educated in all the areas of an upper class and with the help of the lilac eyed Hyuga beside her, Sakura has metamorphosed into a divine angel, losing every single trace of the demented dirty manic that escaped the insane Asylum.

She has become a fine madams of the high society of Konoha, she has polished her manners in ways undefined and spectacular, her looks has undergo a splendid transformation as grace has blessed her with the refinement of a true lady of the crème de la crème and Sakura proved to be a brilliant mind that absorbed every single information like a sponge, having a natural affinity for luxury and that stunned both Hinata and Hidan.

The way she learned everything in such a short amount of time and turned into another person. But what she did preserved during all these years, were the livid hate for the Uchihas, the blazing storm into her blizzard emerald orbs and pathos for revenge.

And they helped her unconditionally. Three years ago, Hinata and Sakura have joined the organization that Hidan has formed with his associate and questionable girlfriend/occasional fuck buddies, Konan -the Akatsuki.

And the Akatsuki had one but a single purpose: destroy the Uchiha/Uzumaki Empire and put an end to their feud until they would be bankrupt, stripped of all the power and thrown into the streets that they were currently ruling to rot like sewer rats.

And so far, everything was going accordingly. For three restless years, Sakura has virtually been married to the infamous Uchiha heir.

She knew everything about him up to the finest and most subtle details, from the location of all his bank accounts and illegal mafia affiliations, to his morning routine, what kind of aftershave or toothbrush he used and how he always snapped at his servants when his silver and gold cutlery was wrongly placed on the table.

His arrogance and that superior unflappable attitude were making Sakura gross. Of course that it was a tremendous and laborious work from all the four members of the Akatsuki to get their hands on all those information, especially the ones about his secret business that was being smartly and carefully concealed under the false pretenses of phantom companies that consisted in a name written on a sheet of paper when in reality they were dealing drugs, selling weapons, controlled all the prostitution nets and basically every illicit that was happening in both Konoha and Suna -the two became affiliated- was supervised by them.

Up until then, their association has managed to stripe Sasuke off billions and jeopardize his plans always interfering into the illegal bank transactions by emptying those accounts where the Uchiha would transfer the money to his mobsters associates, or make the cargos with their drugs and weapons sink or explode or fall off the cliffs, infiltrate into their so called factories and burned their precious plantations of drugs just to ruin him.

Of course, it would have been a pleasure to do all of the aforementioned at once, but no. Sakura long decided that his revenge will be painful, agonizingly slow and torturous, she will twist the knife into the weapon and make Sasuke bleed and she will enjoy every drop until she will convert him into a lunatic that has gone insane when seeing the empire that his family built from generations, in ruins.

In ruins, just like they have left her when they locked her into the Asylum, but the tables turned into her favor. Now it was her time to enjoy her revenge on them, make the Uchihas beg, plead and pray for their miserable lives, although she was quite precise that no God will ever accept their repentance.

Hidan, Sakura, Konan and Hinata have become millionaires by stealing the Uchihas` money. They weren't denied of any luxury, they bought a huge mansion where the HQ of their organization was, they were fancying sumptuous parties, they ate the finest cuisine and drunk the richest wine and cognac and of course, they clad in branded clothes.

All of that, with the help of the money they embezzled from the Uchihas.

And by having a lot of money on their accounts, they rapidly slipped into the high social circles of Konoha, although they conveniently stayed silent and mysterious in order to not arouse more suspicion around them. In the others` scrutinizing smug eyes, they were the group of rich avant garde orphans who have inherited a fortune and moved from the city of Oto to Konoha to enjoy their luxury life and spend their parents` money.

What the others didn't know was the they were the ones that managed to perturb the flow of Uchihas and Uzumaki`s business. Because up until then, they couldn't get their hands on the Akatsuki. Their work was always so flawless that their enemies couldn't get their hands of any name, whisper or face.

And that was because of Sakura; not getting caught by the cameras because they were entire concealed by assassin outfits was child`s play and common sense between any decent burglar or criminal. But the one that always gave another rival clan off, was definitely their choice of weapons.

Since all the families were engaged into a secret obscure war for the control of the weapons` trafficking, they all know about any sort of guns that run underground, so naturally they should have been easier to track, but no.

Sakura has developed a lethal combination of powerful substances derived from morphine which were killing like the deadliest venom and of course left no single trace into the bloodstream or cell.

It was basically undetectable. The victim will not even have the chance to scream his last breath when the poison get into the lymphatic system and kill him on the spot. The death was painless, silent and 'clean' and very convenient.

And that method of killing has -ironically enough- earned their group the unofficial title of Morphine. Because they killed just like an overdose of the aforementioned drug would do: silent, painless, benumbing and efficient.

If only they knew that the real Morphine was no other than Haruno Sakura. Out of all of them, she was the best in everything; Akatsuki`s most treasured jewel.

The woman with the golden encrusted into the emerald of her orbs was a master of deceiving, her fighting skills have improved tremendously under the tutelage of Hidan even going as far as to rival his own, her moves were accurate and deadly like a venomous Black Widow`s and of course, so was her hate for the Uchihas and their associates.

Especially the _heir._

There was one tiny inconvenience in the plan that they have devised namely Uchiha Sasuke had a _fiancé;_ his best friend`s younger girl cousin Uzumaki Karin, but since the woman has been blessed with the intelligence of a dying amoeba and had one but only passion in life namely luxury and massive shopping, it was hardly something to urge them to take a step back.

Sasuke was doing their strategy even easier for being a notorious womanizer despite his father and family`s ardent insistences to stop flirting aimlessly with any hot skirt that swayed his way and stop embarrassing their family; the clan was the symbol of prosperity, virtue, respect and wealth.

Naturally they praised the importance of the family more than they loved their money and gold.

Karin`s pathos for money was making it easy like stealing a candy for from a child. Sakura and her friends will begin their final and most dangerous part of the plan of destructing the Uchihas once and for all, namely infiltration.

And that party was the best opportunity. No matter how much she resented the idea of getting tangled with Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura knew that they had no choice but comply.

The reason why Hidan drove to a ritzy part of Konoha secluded by splendid huge rose gardens, tropical vegetation and fir trees and pretty close to the outskirts of the town, was that the glamorous rose haired woman who was applying her makeup in the back of the van will be meeting the one and only Uchiha Sasuke in persona.

And not only greeting him as she will step into the reception and see him passing her by as a summer breeze, no. She was there to seduce him, get under his skin, make him ache for her sight, for her touch, for the summer floral perfume of her fragrance and ultimately get weak around her presence.

And in that moment she will be able to put the final nail into his coffin, get in touch with his deepest secrets and destroy the Uchiha family once and for all. Of course, his fellow associates too.

But Hidan will be granted the honors of taking revenge against Uchiha Fugaku for being the one to put him behind the bars for such a long time, for a crime that he hasn't committed just to silence him and destroy he evidences that led the Police to their affiliations and illicit trafficking nets.

Hidan will kill Fugaku while Sakura will destroy his youngest son, because the other son, the black sheep of the Uchiha family has long spread his wings and flied like a bird to God only knows what horizons, disappearing without a trace and most the people and even his family supposed that he has died.

The patrician white houses were rare and bigger, the alleys were embellished with pink magnolia trees in bloom and the golden fences of the humongous mansion was already flashing luxury into their faces as Hidan slowed down the car so as not to attract unwanted attention.

He carefully maneuvered the black Cadillac to a more secluded side alley that led to a young forest, where a red Aston Martin was waiting for them. "Get behind her." Sakura instructed as she slide her delicate feet into a pair of devilish bright lacquer heels to clash with the equally sensual dress, clasping a pair of diamond encrusted long earrings, cursing viciously when Hidan intentionally slammed his foot on the brake to make her miss the hole in her ear.

The huge front serpentine alleys that led to the marble stairs to the entrance were flooded by luxury cars of the billionaire families of mobsters that came to attend the party from all the Great Nations. "Fuck me sideways, you bloody sadistic bastard!"

"You`re welcome, gorgeous."

"Stay close in case something goes wrong."

* * *

Hidan snorted as he unlocked the door for Sakura to step outside crunching her nose when a caress of cold perfumed air hit her skin. Damn the Uchihas for hiding in the core of the forest, she absolutely despised coldness in all its forms.

"Just cut the motherfucker`s head already and get over with. Or you can haul him in here and have us torture his ass and rip off his skin." Worst part of it, was that Hidan wasn't lying. Kami only knows how many of the Uchiha`s associates they brutally tortured into making them spit the information they had about their nets before they disposed of them.

"No matter how tempting it might be, I want him to suffer first." The rosette blew Hidan a kiss as he grinned and winked at her from behind the rolled down window, driving the car further into the winding narrow deserted alley so as to not clash with the sumptuous vista of expensive parading shiny cars and shimmering guests.

A pair of dazzling red Jimmy Choo`s pumps clicked on the concrete as Sakura opened up the door of the navy blue Aston Martin and met the gorgeous picturesque visage of a starry looking Hinata. The woman smiled softly when seeing her equally beautiful looking best friend.

Sakura never depicted the mystery in Hinata's smile. She never knew what was crossing through that insane mind of her, there was no way to read into the petals of delicate violets of her glossy milk orbs but she knew that Hinata was honest and glad that the mission went flawless and Sakura was unharmed.

She playfully rolled her eyes at the rosary bedecking her bare slim neck. Hinata never removed it from her neck. Never. "Nice dress Ai. Ready to go and steal the show?"

"Hm." Hinata nodded at her and Sakura knew she was excited. The place was filled with Hyuga people and contrary to popular belief, the once heiress of the clan was not in the bit concerned to meet them.

Even if she had the peculiar traits of a Hyuga, she changed dramatically during those years that she was estranged from her family so they probably forgot her face. Besides, Hiashi and the rest of the clan considered her dead for a long time so she was safe and granted the pleasure to enjoy the show. "How was the mission?"

"Successful. We destroyed their next generation of upgraded cannabis. That is going to put a hole into their bank accounts. I`m letting you see the record later on after we get this done. Ready?"

"Always." Hinata stomped her slender five inch heel on the gas pedal and drove on the front alley looking like they had just arrived. In reality Hinata had the house -castle- under surveillance for the past 24 hours. "Did you get us the invitations?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Sakura slipped two golden-burgundy envelopes decorated with lace and silvery letters into her Vuitton clutch as Hinata nodded in confirmation.

Sakura and Hidan hacked the Uchiha`s system and wrote their names on the lists of guests. It was a piece of cake. For such a notorious meticulous organization, the Uchihas were pretty superficial with the security of the guests they invited to the parties especially their residence.

Or maybe they did it intentionally to trap their enemies and be one step ahead of them, getting them to foolishly think that they had the upper hand when in reality they were walking blindly into the lion`s den. Which only made the game more exciting but the Akatsuki were no amateurs.

In fact, Sakura could bet on all the money she stole from them that one of the reasons why the Uchihas threw those parties and lessened their guards was to lure them into their territory and find out who was robbing from them and mingled with their jobs.

She already felt the blood pump adrenaline and excitement through her veins. Uchiha Sasuke and his family were merely a bunch of notorious fools.

Hinata smartly chose a place to park their shiny car not so close to the entrance so as not to attract unnecessarily attention and not too far in case something happened and they had to make a quick escape.

Wrapping her right hand around Hinata`s left arm, the two women proudly strolled to the huge line in front of the house that led to the mansion.

Sakura would admit it out loud that the place was opulent and grandiose. The shimmering pearl white of the immense mansion was splendid and shined into the bright orange sun at sunset, giving the place a notorious glow and a breathtaking beauty.

A man the size of a mountain took a peek at their invitation then let his hungry gaze skim along their superb appearances, before grinning to them and stepping aside to let them enter.

Sakura rolled her emerald orbs rudely at the impolite man as she and Hinata waltzed inside the enormous reception hall. If the house was huge from the outside, then inside it looked ten times more spacious.

A pair of lilac majestic purple painted orbs and their emerald counterpart where landing on every fine expensive finishing of the room and it was indeed a sight to behold; Uchihas were ridiculously rich but their sense of luxurious aesthetics was unparalleled.

The entire room was decorated with expensive imported wood and the finest marble. The regal colors of silvery-white marble, royal bright red and emerald coated the room in a dazzling luxurious tasteful combination.

Sakura felt her innards twitch in disgust; what a laughable joke. Nothing they owned was from legal business. Everything they had was a result of their robberies and illicit acts. She couldn't wait to make them go bankrupt and chase them out of their world of jewels and extravagance.

And when they are going to rot in debts... she will kill them all.

Starting with Uchiha Sasuke. The men she first had to seduce.

"Finally." Sakura snarled softly to Hinata, as her fingers latched to a crystal glass flute that an elegant butler served them on a silver plate. Hinata did the same. On the outside, they seemed to be conversing about the taste of the party, being the perfect picture of two snobbish ridiculously beautiful rich women.

"I am dying to see his smug face turning blue when he hears that he has just lost an investment of $40 billion dollars. Serves him right for messing with me."

A ray of sun flickered at the corner of Sakura`s edged emerald eye as she cocked her head to discreetly point to her lavender haired companion. "The blonde clown is all yours, Ai. With all my best regards and my deepest... condolences."

Sakura sneered in disgust, smirking at the absolute implacable facade of her lavender eyed best friend, both turning to gaze at the one and only Uzumaki Naruto who has just joggled like a clown in the middle of the reception.

"Leave him to me." There was indeed something impish and sharp in Hinata`s lunar nightingale whisper that melted Sakura`s heart. By Heavens, that soft piano tune of her friend promised permanent impalement ad a sweet torturous disclosure.

"Remember Hinata... don't kill him." The Hyuga angel grew aware of the implication of Sakura`s word of advice since the rosette hardly called her on the rightful name especially in public. She was always her beloved real version the Hell Girl. Then her chartreuse orbs got iridescent with a wicked emotion fluttering into the golden of her orbs as she smirked to an equally amused Hinata. "Yet." Meaning that later on when she will be finished with draining them of all their precious money, Hinata will be free to chop him off into pieces or even eat him like she did with that demented roommate long time ago.

"Don't I know that? I could give the same advice to you Morph." Meaning that no matter how bad Sakura`s knuckles itched to impale the face of Uchiha Sasuke and kill him merciless, she had to abstain her impulses and kill him mentally first, then dispose of him physically.

That was the plan; the supreme definition of revenge at its finest.

Curious delighted orbs of the enthralled men and the vicious side glares of the envious women were randomly falling on the two strangers as Hinata and Sakura blended into the crowd of unfamiliar faces, swaying their hips gracefully in the direction of the buffet.

Truth was, Sakura was dead hungry because she never ate before their mission and Hinata only had a burger and a milkshake as she had to keep an eye on the mansion since the day before.

Plus, they were pretty sure that the Uchihas wouldn`t go as far as to poison the food and have them all killed. Their partners and fellow associates were also there enjoying the appetizing expensive aperitifs and getting delighted by the sumptuous beverages so why the hell not enjoy themselves?

Dealing with their targets` abominable presences required a lot of energy.

A high class party held by the magnate and billionaire Uchiha clan in the form of a charity reception was on the lips of every royalty and higher up of Konoha and Suna.

But Sakura knew better than to be fooled by the haughty meaningless soiree that raised funds for war orphans; they had Intel that there was a top secret meeting of all the head clans of the mafia in both Konoha and Suna that was holding at the same time in the mansion, somewhere secluded.

And that was Sakura`s number one purpose of being there: to locate their ultra-secret meeting and transgress it. Their intention was not to turn it into a massacre but to inflict fear and mistrust into them.

Let the Heads know that nowhere was a secure place, not even in their own nest of deplorable filthy snakes, that they were always kept under their surveillance and they were always in danger.

Then they will start to suspect that one of them was a voyeur and a double agent that leaked the information about them so ingraining the seed of mistrust in one another will ultimately lead to their imminent doom.

Cooperation and brotherhood was the key of their impenetrable secure net so in order to bring the clans down, she had to sever those bonds.

"People are watching us." Hinata briefed her companion as the two of them filled their plates with sweets, casually peeking at the smug classy guests, commenting about how ridiculous they were in trying to maintain the facade of honorable people.

Sakura let her gaze fall on her violet haired friend and she fought the urge to snort at Hinata; sometimes she looked shy and laid back but next thing you know, she would say something eerie and portrayed gothic horror beautiful doll.

Sakura didn't get the girl she didn't get their friendship but they were absolutely inseparable. Somehow, they understood and complete each other like two frozen drops of water encompassed in the same snowflake.

"Let them stare until their eyes fall off their sockets." A gracious breathtaking demented smile fell on Sakura`s luscious red rouged lips as she hushed back to Hinata. "I want to gauge their eyes off with this very fork."

Her lavender eyed friend knew that Sakura was not joking. She could do it if she put her mind into it. That was the way she and Hidan tortured one of the henchmen of the Uzumaki and forced the words about the whereabouts of their weapons base in Suna out of his pretty mouth.

The poor man was screaming and wailing in sheer pain so bad that they had to inject him with a small dosage of morphine because no one cold decipher what the heck was saying and then decapitate him.

Hinata has been present too along with Konan. His empty sockets looked like a fountain spraying red blood on their faces. Hidan claimed to have an orgasmic sensation of pure delight at his suffering.

Bloody sadistic lunatic. He and Sakura had a manic pleasure for torturing those people as they were indirectly pouring all their revenge into anyone associated to the Uchihas.

Hinata couldn't say who was crazier out of the two of them. Needless to say she loved them both ardently.

"You didn`t risk guns, did you?" Seeing that Sakura remained silent as a tomb as she brought a strawberry coated in golden chocolate to her lucent lips giving her a knowing look, violet lunar orbs widened softly almost unnoticeably.

"You did? Sakur-"

"Relax." Sakura casually assured her that she had everything under control as her bored orbs were drinking in the overflowing opulence around, gazing at the huge piano that was accompanying the live band situated somewhere near a cut wall that was close to the huge swimming pool, that was playing soft jazz music.

"This shit is so boring and cliché. And I don`t see the bloody fucker yet..." She was getting impatient. Parties were always ridiculously fake, she absolutely despised those people, she loathed their expensive asses dressed in the latest brands, she despised their jewelry, their smiles, the way they enjoyed the aperitifs, the way the sipped the wine and cognac, the way the golden champagne bubbled in their slim glasses, their cars and polished shoes... the fact that more and more men were winking and smirking at them, raising their glasses like they cheered for them and praised their beauty.

"I swear I will kill them all with my bare hands, Ai."

Uchihas were there among the top ten richest clans in the Five Nations. For everyone else, they were just a ridiculously rich family of businesspeople, hotel chains, casinos, clubs and stocks to high companies. However, their wealth and fame came with the control of the underground. Currently, there were only three families who rivaled the mafia: the Hyuga, Sabaku and Uzumaki, but the formers were affiliated.

"Relax honey. Everything they do must be so exaggerated." Hinata casually noted and Sakura nodded to him. Hinata was being part of a rich family hence she was used to such balls.

She dared a glance at her lilac eyed friend and took in her reaction closely. Hinata remained completely unfazed but noticing some pale eyed Hyugas passing her by. Wasn't she affected at all? "There are people who need this money they spend more."

Also, Hinata has become an avid fan of charity. She was throwing away huge amounts of money for philanthropy; not that Sakura minded. Those were Sasuke`s money and the Hyuga's fair share of their capture so she could do whatever the heck she wanted in the name of her faith and God.

Maybe the Hyuga was repenting for the many sins she had by helping the little angels. Sakura merely shrugged. She couldn`t be bothered by the way Hinata spent her money.

"Aren't you afraid that your family is going to recognize you?" Hinata shook her head subtly and almost unnoticeably, like afraid to even blink so her perfect ethereal doll facade wouldn`t break and crumble. That would be impossible; Sakura and Hinata have avidly followed all the news after their little escape and it was reported that only three lunatics have escaped the Asylum.

And two doctors who ended up handicapped. Consequently, all the others have been declared dead, so naturally Sakura and Hinata were presumed to be dead even if names haven't been dropped since the archive and files burned to the ground and turned to ashes. To the others, they were complete strangers.

"No. Uzumaki Naruto..." Hinata breathed his name in a way that Sakura never heard her friend rolling another out of her tongue; it was an immixture of honey and vinegar and frankly... it was scary as Hell.

Sakura hand it to Hinata, she could be so sensual yet so innocent at the same time and definitely a men magnet.

But Hinata was also very religious and committed to her virtue to matrimony. She didn't even share a true kiss with anyone yet and she was already in her thirties though she looked like she has stopped aging at the age of fourteen.

Sakura respected her modesty and praised her for her solid principles. If only she had that strength pushed into her heart...

"Who might this person be?" The Hyuga breathed to her rose haired friend while following the shadow of a rather tall and strange looking bored fellow who was accompanying the Uzumaki.

"He was in the greenhouse when I blew it up. I say...that he is dusting off is expensive suit. You should have seen their faces Ai. The sublime trepidation into their awe-stricken stupid figures, the way their backs they keep so lean and proud were bent and submissive as they run for their pathetic little lives..."

Sakura spat in the direction of the eternally jovial Uzumaki and someone they recognized as being their genius associate Nara Shikamaru, while sipping from their Champagne. "It was epicenes I`m telling you. You have to see my recording. They weren`t this arrogant with the imminence of death approaching them from the behind."

She discreetly showed the pale eyed Hyuga a photo on her phone of the said person then erased it immediately while Hinata smiled cryptically like enjoying their bent humiliated stances; Uzumaki and the Nara loser were crawled behind their bulletproof car, arms secluded on their chests like candles on a funeral while running for their lives in a mass of dust and fire.

"The child of the sun..." Her pale fingers sleeked on the screen of the phone, tracing the contour of Naruto`s profile as he was keenly looking for any potential assassin.

Sakura deadpanned at the gentility of her touch like she was feeling his skin under her fingertips and not her damn phone that she was caressing absentmindedly, her visage serene. He was beyond attractive, Hinata wouldn't lie. Like a lucent ray of the sun. Everything about him was solar and energetic.

Then, apart from his buddy with the peculiar hairstyle of a pineapple, a silhouette of an enraged puma`s profile dashing to the said long limo was the shadow of another men who was even more handsome and his features could easily be depicted as the Uzumaki`s Yin counterpart and Hinata realized that she recognized that man too.

"Is it him the one...?" She inquired cryptically, mindful of people looking at them -men especially- and possibly trying to eavesdrop.

She saw the way Sakura`s unflappable tranquil orbs narrowed and turned darker and malice, the others did not observe but Hinata will never be fooled by Sakura`s crystal doll veneer.

They knew each other for almost a decade and she could read her like the sun`s light could read into the stars. "Yes."

She tried to talk elegantly and refrain from cursing out loud but the way she jeered betrayed her disdain. "Fugaku has stepped down from his position as the Leader of the clan and his next in line is surprisingly, his youngest son."

She hissed his name in a way that made icicles melt. "Uchiha... Sasuke." The heir. He was her mission for today. She was there solely for him.

"He looks dangerous." It was his second most striking feature, because the first one was his incredibly amazing looks and that was unfortunately a very big inconvenience for Sakura.

Sakura has thankfully never met Sasuke in person despite her heavy Intel on him -because she stayed away from him looking studying from afar but she saw him on the news and his reputation was worth of his wealth, social status and looks.

The rose haired woman tightened her hold on the glass until her knuckles turned white when images of him filled her mind. That bastard whose family has ordered her to be sent into that horrible Asylum was not handsome; oh hell no. His criminal friends were handsome, attractive, good looking, appealing, hot.

But not him. No, that particular member of the infamous damned Uchiha family was ridiculously gorgeous looking. In fact, he was so incredibly beautiful looking that one couldn't simply pass him by and not stop frozen in tracks to gasp at him, he was absolutely breathtaking.

Never in her life has Sakura seen someone to be so flawless, so astonishing and so striking, but it was a tremendous underestimation to call him gorgeous; he was superb. She couldn't lie it was the truth. And the jewel that added to his picturesque image was definitely his eyes.

Everyone who knew the Uchiha family was affiliated with their most distinctive feature namely the powerful look in their unique eyes.

The saturated color of polished pitch black lacquerer was sizzling into those obsidian eyes and Sasuke has inherited that feature to add to the aristocratic image that they had. It simply took one breath`s away.

Women were lusting and desired him all over. They would kill to have the providence of sharing his bed.

He made her sick.

"He`s here." Hinata slapped her friend back to reality as Sakura came back from their fantastic dream where she was brutally murdering him for all he was worth, when both turned in the direction of the two huge wide opened doors that led to the back garden just in time to see the three men they were gossiping about striding proudly inside as they passed the front hall.

All they eyes flew on them as they seemed to breathe to no one in particular, casually conversing between them and basically dominating the entire imposing filled room and not the other way around.

One of them was radiating and grinning as they stroll inside and everybody nodded curtly to them with much respect. "Good luck." Sakura brushed her hand on Hinata`s bare shoulder as her night gown was only cupping her chest in one shoulder, revealing the other one completely.

* * *

Their targets have finally 'delighted' them with their imposing presences. The mission could begin. The Hyuga merely blinked to her friend subtly conveying the clear message that they could finally get to the next step of their plan without anyone to notice and Sakura slide past her friend to let her alone and be...available.

No man would approach a woman who was accompanied and break into a conversation; not aristocrats like them and definitely not players like Uchiha and Uzumaki.

Hinata granted her time to pore over her solar looking target, Uzumaki Naruto. He and Sasuke have been halted in place their funny bored character with a pineapple hairstyle Shikamaru Nara, the one who accompanied them on the drug plantation before coming to the fiesta.

Their proud orbs were strolling lackadaisically around stopping on the guests that had that particular trait that made them stand out, as their orbs held a mischievous flirty gleam in them, enjoying their glass of scotch and chattering animatedly.

Well the one that made their conversation animated was Naruto because Shikamaru hardly opened up his mouth and most of the times he did it out of convenience to sip from this beverage.

Sakura disappeared into the crowd in the adjacent room that was the Grand Ballroom where the feast will be held, in order to allow her the time to react and formulate her own plans of action, not making her feel pressured. And surprisingly and coincidentally enough, so did Sasuke himself leaving his friends behind to chatter.

As if on cue, the torpid Nara genius patted his aureate haired friend`s shoulder in a friendly manner, then spun on his heel and disappeared down the hall, leaving Naruto completely alone on the opposite side of the room, where a mini bar was situated, gazing absentmindedly around.

He was all alone all right and so was Hinata.

 _Perfect!_

Time to step in and catch his eye. Brushing a fallen lock out of her lavender orbs as the elegant Hyuga had a pin up aristocratic hairstyle and some rebel studied curls that were coated in glossy spray to give her a more ethereal lunar appearance, she adjusted her straight stance to a more sensual approach by placing a reverse French manicure on the curve of her hipbone that was molding perfectly on the long shimmering navy silk and chiffon gown, blinking enthralling at him, as if silently and telepathically cajoling him into gazing her way.

As if sensing that the eyes of a siren was begging for his attention, the Uzumaki let his orbs pursue the tracks of his voyeur and turned his head over his broad shoulder to meet Hinata`s orbs.

Lustrous irresistible violet pearl orbs blinked like shimmering stars, curled long rich eyelashes petals of a perfumed lilac in a spellbinding implacable erotic dream. Naruto`s hand barely kept the glass of scotch in his loose hold when his azurite orbs clashed with her two moons.

He froze out of shock and his face illuminated like he has just touched Nirvana with his fingertips. Her face was playing the melody of esoteric and mystical fascination and a forbidden delicious ghost of a smile graced her pink glossy lips.

Solar azurite went wide like the open clear sky in July and his hand froze midway, as it was carrying the crystal glass to his lips, before he had the chance to sip from it.

Iris sensual cat eye orbs fluttered playfully twice, silently conveying one subtle message to him, emphasizing the mesmerizing stunning unique shade of lavender enthralling him with that distinctive peculiar small sensual smile on her watermelon glossy lips.

Hinata raised the glass in the air as if inviting him to an occult elegant toast, turning on her side to side glance at him, presenting him her profile as she tucked a strand of hair around her ear in an innocent magical phantom of a flirt.

She knew she got him when his feet automatically carried a stunned suddenly predatory Uzumaki straight to the mysterious woman who shadowed every female in the room, before any other fucker had the chance to try and engage her into a conversation.

Naruto had no chance in front of that woman, whoever she was. Just like any other before him, he fell right into the web that she sewed especially for him.

He was trapped before he had the chance to inquire for a name.

First stage was complete. _Welcome to my world Uzumaki Naruto... kun._

* * *

In the adjacent room, Sakura shined in the regal diaphanous light of the crystal chandeliers as she positioned herself conveniently near the balcony so the cool breeze of air blowing gracefully through the velvet curtains will cool down her perspiring porcelain skin.

She wasn't nervous; just like she couldn't perceive body sensations; she educated her mind to be equally benumbed and unflappable. She wasn't nervous. She was just being thrilled to finally meet the one she will have the immensurable pleasure of killing later on.

She knew he was there. She saw his majestic tall silhouette shift into this room when he left Naruto`s side and Sakura left Hinata to enthrall the Uzumaki while she went for his raven haired friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

She had him before her sultry emerald orbs, though he was still yet to set his own astute beautiful onyx eyes on her.

Look. at. me... Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura crossed her arms as the rim of her glass flute played before the cruel smirk of her luscious lips. Face the Death hidden behind the face of an angel. Because she will kill him once she has him in her clutch.

And he did. Out of the multitude of hungry stares that sought for his, Sasuke`s cinereal-obsidian orbs finally found hers. The glass of whiskey he had secured in his left hand froze midway, his shoulders stiffened as his spine arched to present his full impressive height for he was leaning against one of the many granite and pink marble pillars that supported the arcades of the room and all the muscles shrouded under his glossy navy suit rippled and flexed.

Sakura let her chin fall to a predatory feline stance as she let her heart shaped lips brush over the glass mimicking the motion of a sensual kiss darting her tongue outside to meet the bubbling champagne that filled her mouth, all the while enrapturing the man before her with a veracious mischievous sexuality coated in a velvet irresistible sensuality.

He blinked slowly once so as to make sure that what he was seeing wasn't a cruel chimera; she blinked once to make sure that her spellbind on him was working its magic, trapping him into her carousel without any chance of escaping.

And by the time his infamous signature ravenous smirk slick on his delicious lips, Sakura knew she had the Uchiha heir interested in her.

First stage: complete.

 _Let the final round of the game begin... Sasuke UCHIHA._

"Tsk... I will give you a kiss that is going to make you see, taste, hear and breathe euphoria, until you die, Sasuke." Her rose rouged lips bloomed into an impish content smirk while she slant her sparkling glass of Champagne to seep from it in the most seductive finesse, mentally smirking at the projecting desire that was sizzling like a bonfire in his blizzard fascinating black sapphire eyes. "Like morphine..."

 _Welcome to my world, Sasuke... kun. I hope you will come to enjoy it since it is going to be the last one you see before you go to HELL!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _A/N: So here is my new update of this story. I am not sure if you like it too much or not anyways this is a smaller project of mine. I thank you all for the feedback and for being interested in this story too. I want to give the main characters a new interpretation as you have cleverly guessed starting with Hinata. And I like the idea of blending in characters that normally don`t have too much in common like Hinata, Sakura, Hidan and Konan. I hope to bring something fresh with this approach._

 _And no worries, this chapter was the set up for the encounter of Sasuke and Sakura as well as Naruto and Hinata and I will turn this stage into a couple ones. As you can see, Sakura loathes Sasuke with burning passion and she wants to take revenge but she has to get close to him. And this is where their story begins._

 _Hope you enjoyed it so far._

 _Many thanks to_ itsbritneybitch, SasuSakuKawaii, shuran, LiliVampire, guest, RalitsaR -thank you for the support and I hope you feel better-, Maram and ElevatedJewel. You guys are awesome, I love you all!


	4. Feel

**Chapter IV:**

 **FEEL**

 **::In the realm of feelings, there is no intruder,**

 **Only the succulent flow of flesh and ardent touches,**

 **Dancing like the sizzling embers of a bonfire**

 **And bodies get enthralled by this dance that defies every figment of reason.**

 **Because what the spirit perceives with its eyes,**

 **The body has but one single road to take**

 **And this is** _ **insanity.**_

 **We are all phantoms trapped in this deviant notion of Paradise that we call reality,**

 **As we play with the masterminds of deception…**

 **And take the strings of our intertwined opposing fates of** **revenge,**

 **Striking and getting high of too much**

 **M**

 **O**

 **R**

 **P**

 **H**

 **I**

 **N**

 **E**

* * *

"How come such a beautiful lady is all alone at such a fancy party?"

"Don't try to win your way into my heart with sweet talk, Mr. Uzumaki." She spoke beyond a whisper as her voice came as a caress of the wind against his face. "I value my worth as a woman more than to venture myself in this romantic cliché."

"I didn't say anything about your heart. And I am amazed that you know my name."

"It would have been very vulgar and unoriginal to act like I didn't. I am not that type of woman. I fancy honesty." Which was antithetical to how she was so mysterious and esoteric. He was mesmerized by her entirely.

By the way she looked like Naruto wrongly read her character: he thought that Hinata was shy and reticent but she was sharp and smart and wisely silent and dark and pretty much like Sasuke was.

But even that minor affiliation wouldn't help Naruto because she was even different from his raven haired friend.

"And I fancy challenges." He got closer to her slanting his glass to tap hers and toast and she elegantly responded. "Especially if they have Intel about me but I am yet to have the pleasure to greet them."

"I wouldn't call it research, but more like common courtesy to know the name of the hosts of the party that I am attending." Hinata tucked a strand of hair behind her ear to reveal a pearl ring that emphasized her grace and femineity.

Also, there was a smart subtle match with the pale color of her lilac milky orbs that complemented the stellar image and beauty.

She also observed that Naruto got one step more comfortably close to her entering her consciousness. His perfume was solar iridescent and very masculine.

"Of course. But if you will allow me, it will be my pleasure to personally introduce myself to you." A radiating smile took a darker and more sensual approach by slicking into half of a smirk and half of a smile.

"Because everyone knows that it is common courtesy for the host to greet his guests."

"No." Naruto`s voice slant to a baritone direction, husky and very sensual, unlike his energetically solar demeanor. He too was good at dissimulating. "It is because a certain man is very pleased to meet such an exquisite lady."

He claimed her hand and brushed his firm lips over her knuckles all the while maintaining his eye contact and only bowing his head and not his stance. "Uzumaki Naruto, it is a honor Miss..."

He let her complete his courteous -flirty- sentence and Hinata was half tempted to press her nails into his jugular for stepping into her bubble so nonchalantly.

Arrogance was a dominant quality in these people and they were affiliated self-confidence.

But she will stain the exquisite reverse French manicure that polished her pastel rose nails so she opted for a mystical small smile, singing like a siren. "Ōtsutsuki Hinata." Smartly keeping her _Hyuga_ background occult from her encounters.

She has seen a boyish grin form on his lips and he was yet to let go of her hand that was subtly interlaced to his own, as Naruto kept his fingertips curled into her palm, tingling her own digits.

To any other woman it was probably flattering and mild arousing. To Hinata, it sent chills and creeps and made her muscles spasm and convulse unpleasantly.

He should stop touching her or else she wasn't sure she will keep her rage on a leash for much longer.

"Hinata..." Her name skated from his slick tongue in a combination of thrill and allurement.

She knew he was interested about what she had to offer, because she introduced her presence in front of him as someone he would love to unravel and not just another rich new money in town with a good potential to be an easy lay, no.

She was playing the exact game as Sakura namely be someone and something that this total players have never seen or had before.

A combination of everything that embodied a woman's ineffable and intangibility up to the point of making the men go _insane_ with need for them.

Insanity was a great weapon for those who were not being captives of it and knew precisely how to fructify the element of unpredictability that it has to offer.

And that was definitely Sakura and Hinata`s trump card, with the undecipherable lunar stare and phantom smile.

"A fitting name. Very suitable." He tantalized her with a view of his firm lips sipping from his glass of whiskey and Hinata will not deny it, he was very handsome, his gestures were heavily masculine and he has just the right dosage of brazen, humor and seductiveness, with a large emphasize on his hyperactive and energetic dominant of character.

"I understand that your escort isn't quite fulfilling his purpose tonight." And he was not in the bit insidious in openly flirting with her which was just perfect because Hinata didn't have to work her way under Naruto`s skin, but only find the best retorts to maintain his interest level on her high and be subtle enough in reciprocating.

Sakura had a more difficult job in alluring Uchiha because even though Hinata didn't know him personally, she could guess that he was somehow more reticent in carelessly making acquaintances, more cautious and tactful in picking up his companies and mistresses so naturally his case demanded for a more elegant approach but Sakura had the best traits to get him interest and even more.

In terms of beauty, grace, finesse and eloquence, intelligence and intuition and not to mention luxury and social circles, she was a dangerous rival to any woman that gyrated around Sasuke, including his abhorrent fiancé, Karin.

Life had a fine sense of irony in turning the mortal rivals into a match in heaven.

The amused Hyuga was positive that her friend will have a lot of fun with making Uchiha bent to her will and chase after her.

Of course, they shouldn't neglect the **element of surprise** that always meddled into every plan, especially the ones of **vengeance.**

"Should I take it as a compliment then?" She clearly noticed that he did take a step towards her and now their hands that were raised on the level with their chests holding the glasses were nearly brushing.

She inwardly flinched and mentally took a step back.

On the outside, she was the picture of Gioconda - a smile equally enthralling, ethereal, that captivated through the aura of mystery and intangibility.

"Why not?" He challenged with a simple question that seemed to have the scrutinized effect for the lady beamed a glossy smile and Naruto felt that something bubbled inside his chest that all the stereotypes flaunted about, yet he didn't have the pleasure to experience it and for a moment he only blinked and stared into her eyes.

Eyes that gave nothing away; orbs like stardust from the Milky Way that spoke about anything yet everything at the same time and it was fascinating.

"Because we have barely met and I hate to think that you are just trying to get me into your bed." Naruto almost spilled the content of the strong drink he was slipping back into the glass when he heard the elegant lady throw such nonchalant explicit remarks. "I hate to fall into such a deplorable sultry _routine_."

Hinata casually stated as she faked like she was looking around to scout the mood of the party and the flow of the light chatter around when in reality she was side glancing at the stunned Uzumaki before her who seemed to have frozen in that position.

He looked quite comically honesty. Hinata took her almost empty glass to her plump lips merely on a whim to hide a smile. Yup, he was definitely an interesting man to...

...kill.

"I haven`t seen you around before." Oh he was completely cliché that man, Hinata deduced. She truly hoped he was not the boring type; he already talked too much, even more than Hidan and that always gave her headaches.

Everyone around her talked TOO much, except Konan who talked so telegraphic that even when she spoke she was silent.  
"This is because you have not paid more attention around you." She answered him cryptically and followed his reaction closely.

He wasn't expecting this approach this attitude. Usually women were flirty but she was mystical, her intention occult and her eyes... beautiful, fascinating, mesmerizing, enthralling, INSANELY gorgeous, so much mystery buried inside, such a deceiving color; his wobbling Adam apple wasn't lying to her, he was nervous.

The honey haired Uzumaki let out a genuine boyish laugh and she barely let her lips curl up; Hinata had a spectacular face.

Hinata encompassed a lunar beauty blessed with the grace of a nymph; even if she was not smiling, she was glowing with a peculiar radiance.  
"Haha, trust me _angel_ I would have DEFIITELY remember someone as beautiful as _you_." His spontaneous declaration took her by surprise; he was helplessly sincere, she read him like an open love letter.

His demeanor was solar, radiating, energetically, effervescent while she was the moon among the stars; the Princess of the night sky. She was his opposite and that fascination towards her was magnetizing.

"But then _I_ will have also remembered _you_." She sipped from her Champagne but in reality she drawn his attention from her eyes that he was gasping at to her luscious lips entrapping him with her elegance.

She guessed him all right: he was a rebel spirit with no concern for etiquette and that was playing in her advantage because someone like Uzumaki will always go for women that look intangible, mysterious and feminine like she was.

A classy traditional Madame like Hinata will never be of an irresistible fascination for someone like Uchiha since he was equally refined and educated.

But he will be a fly on the spider's web for an amalgamation of angelic innocence and demonic insanity like Sakura.

It was the same complementing of the attraction for the opposites the one to help her play the game with the same weapons that they both took advantage of.

"And I am yet to know your name."

He chuckled again but that time he seemed to drop that hyperactive jovial teenage approach and instead he dropped his voice some octaves, straightened his stance and opted for a darker smile that did SOMETHING to Hinata that coursed through her but before she could question about it, it was gone like a phantom.

"This my dear..." He inched towards her and Hinata even stunned herself that she felt no threat coming from his closeness.

Instead, she felt his mint against her lips, his strong scent of cologne and the cognac he had and it was divine. "You will have to EARN it."

He was openly engaging her into a game. She already accepted his challenge.

Contrary to popular beliefs, Hinata hated boring games. She liked it to be challenging. "Fair enough but first..."

She swayed her hips so that she spun around to present him the softness of her skin because she had a backless dress that cupped her lower curbed spin deliciously low making Naruto`s orbs almost pop out of their sockets for he was expecting her to be less coquettish but she stunned him with that daring dress -ten points for her she mentally added- and breathed to him in a tone that Naruto never heard before in no one and Kami only knew what social circles of mobsters was he part of.

And of course, that intricate beautiful tattoo. She had a tattoo, damn it!

"I must make sure that it is WORTH it." With that, she even had the audacity to leave him and head in the direction of the dance floor.

Naruto would have loved to let the lamb that proved to be more insidious and scheming than the rest slide from him, but his feet were on auto-pilot carrying him after her.

And it was then when the Uzumaki realized that she tied him with invisible strings and maneuvered him like a puppet.

His pants started to tighten up in hot places. _"This... is getting interesting, dattebayou!"_

* * *

"Then if you will do me the honor to fall into another pleasurable routine and join me in this waltz, Hinata...?"

Violet orbs landed on his stretched hand and it was Hinata's time to be surprised. Is he inviting her to dance?

In the middle of the huge ballroom?

Where all the eyes -including Hyuga eyes- were staring and pointing to the daring pairs whirling around?

Where anybody will be breezing about the new girl and the Uzumaki, Uchiha's right hand man?

 _Awesome!_ Just what she has been looking for.

If anyone think that Hyuga -passing as Ootsutsuki- is a shy squealing mouse with no backbone and is afraid to even blink so that she will not attract attention, than they are gravely mistaken.

She just didn't like to chirrup like Hidan and Sakura and ramble non-stop, but she was far from that the unconfident renegade that her family forced into a Monastery.

She grew into a woman that could clasp Uzumaki Naruto into her psychedelic stare with a single flutter of her eyelashes and... she loves to dance.

"Then shall we?" She curled her unoccupied hand elegantly around Naruto's outstretched one as she let him lead her to the middle of the dance floor; because what the heck, Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't go anywhere but in the middle.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Fun was undergoing in the adjacent main room, where another _'romance'_ will soon be unfolding.

Sakura threw a weary glance back into the chamber that she has left to make sure that her friend's plan has been fruitions and she barely held in a proud beam, enjoying the fruity strong fragrance of the _Cherry Angeli_ that has just moisten her rouged lips in the same color as the beverage.

She was all euphoria of sinful dazzling red and definitely the main target for lustful and curious orbs that all sought for her.

"Good for you, _Ai_." She breathed into her glass as she cocked her head to glance past a ridiculously muscled tall bastard who picked the worst moment to try and catch her eye -like she wasn't having a hard time ignoring him with talent giving his imposing appearance- as Hinata linked arms with Naruto and advancing towards the dance floor.

"Spin the fucker around until he eats from your palm. Fucking disgusting lapdogs..." She followed a moment of their flawless dance as they fell into the steps with the other clowns before she returned her attention to the other people that decorated the dance floor trying to look as less desperate as possible when looking for a certain _someone._

 _Seven_ seconds later, she found _him_ because for the love of all the _God_ s that are trolling her hard right now, it was impossible _not_ to see _him._

A glance from these stormy eyes, a peep into his sapphires and it was enough to cajole every single figment of dementia in a spiral of euphoria whirling inside her body and excite her.

The feeling was indescribable, that man who was slicking over the polished floor, strolling like a Crown Prince of the Underworld, waltzing on the stage of danger and sensuality with such elegance and grace, was undeniably fascinating.

Sakura had never seen Uchihas in person before and she almost regretted not to do so because even though she was dying to take away a syringe and end it down his jugular right away, she had to admit that there was an electrical discharge empowering her as _Sasuke_ cornered her like a rapacious feline, with a single stare alone.

 _Oh La La_... he laughed in the face of all standards of masculine beauty and allure.

She will give him that, he was _superb_ looking and not only his looks were so striking and antithetical but the contrast between who he was, what he did for a living and his attitude.

It was more than brazen and confidence sizzling from his delicious sculpted body coated in his fine luscious clothes.

It was the way he silently conveyed the message that _he_ was the man with the  power in the palm of his hand and everyone needed to back away from his way and gape at him from the sidelines.

The power to pulverize destinies and drams and crush destinies by the single snap of his fingers was giving him so much confidence and kept his shoulders so straight and imposing and his steps so studied, unrushed like even time obeyed his commands and the aura of absolute dominance and _royalty._

Yes, that was the word that Sakura was looking for: aristocrat.

Oh how she yenned to wipe that pompous smirk from his lips and split his jaw in half, the bloody fucker. Unfortunately she had higher plans for him.

Just killing him would be the easiest way and like Hidan fancies to say -plain boring.

No, Sasuke had to _suffer_ an endless mental and physical torture, he had to satiate from every drop of the immensurable pain that she has been struggling with for the years that she was imprisoned in such a god forsaken place and taste his _own_ medicine.

And if he wasn't willing to do so, then Sakura will happily make him do that.

Pastel rose nails curled around the flute of the glass she was holding making the liquid inside jitter and she clenched her jaw until her temples exploded.

Sakura has only experienced an effervescence of arousal and fury altogether when she has been injected drugs but definitely her first encounter with her worst enemy was topping those experiences.

Never in her life has the rosette encountered a man to awaken both the impulse to kill him and desire him at the same time, but then again he was not just any regular man.

She fully turned with her back on Hinata and Naruto who were displaying artful mastery of dancing and dully faced the man who got comfortable on the opposite direction, near a mini-bar with ridiculously expensive beverages and a high Greek marble pole that sustained the arcades of the sculpted filigree ceiling.

She had to admit it that even if it killed her on the inside, Sasuke Uchiha was definitely beating any expectations. In terms of looks, he was simply gorgeous and that was a shameful understatement.

The words _God_ and _breathtaking_ were giving him credit for how he looked like in real life and it made her breath hitch her throat midway.

Practically every single eye in the room, be it men or women's, turned around to follow his form when he stepped into the crowded elegant space but he was yet to acknowledge anyone.

In fact, judging from the manner he targeted the place where exquisite drinks were flowing at one's discretion, like a blazing hurricane slicking on the sateen floor not even sparing anyone a single breathe, it seemed like he has been departed from his small group precisely to drink his liver and that almost had her smirk.

He looked tad furious but it was more like trying to decipher the aura he was projecting because his face was carved like a statue's: beautiful beyond words, a sateen mixture of milk and alabaster but abnormally passive and giving nothing away.

 _Was he troubled by something?_ Possibly... a random blown up drug plantation earlier that put a hole of more million dollars into his bank accounts?

 _Don't laugh don't laugh don't you DARE laugh on me now Haruno!_ Sakura absolutely had to retrain herself for bursting into hysterics thinking about the way he and his friends crawled like rats to their limos to save their sorry criminal asses from Hidan's bombs because God, a laughing woman was neither sexual nor enticing, and it was precisely those two qualities that she had to sum up in order to pass as an interest in his eyes.

That, or turn into a bottle of Dom Perignon. Like every dignified original mobster, Sasuke only treated himself with the best food, the fanciest drinks and the most appetizing women.

Only when he slant three full glasses of the said beverage, Sasuke prompted his lean back against the pillar and let his bored apathetic onyx pools lazily skim around.

Of course that Sakura has strategically positioned herself in a place that was too far to be considered stalking yet somewhere near a buffet where a fountain of honey Champagne made of a pyramid of glasses was sparkling and attracted a lot of attention.

She was very meticulous and fine to every subtle detail as in the color of the beverage was complementing the golden ring around her emerald pupils and emphasized the red of her dress so as to give a natural glow to her frame.

She could basically count down the seconds left for their stares to collide into a firestorm and it happened like magic -unpredictable, overwhelming and upbeat.

A pair of the most distinctive onyx shade of eyes finally spotted her jade ones and for a moment, the world stopped spinning and clocks refused to pound the rhythm of time.

Something _intense_... A different emotion surged through the column of her spine when she stared into those obsidian eyes of the one who supposedly contributed to the destruction of her life and it was _addictive._

Heavens, they were alive, they had a conscience and a glow of their own which was an oxymoron because black represented the negation of _light_ , the absence of the sun and swallowed the colors, but not _his_ eyes!

He seemed stunned by something while world blurred around them, being reduced to murmurs and unimportant whispers.

Uchiha was just staring back at her, his stance was as tranquil and serene as the soft Jazz tunes emitted by the live band, yet she could see alertness escalading into those amazing black eyes.

A pair of pools that Sakura hasn't seen at anyone before. They were pretty far from where she stood by she saw them clearly, depicting every iridescent silvery line.

Saw _him_. So gorgeous and magnetic; so intangible and lethal. Was that really the same raven haired man who run along with his stupid friends couple of hours ago into the safety of their limo?

And suddenly, he did the deadliest vice of all: a small side _smirk_ slick across his firm thin lips and for just a nanosecond, Sakura swore that her heart stopped its pace. _What was that?_

He ever so subtly raised his glass towards her so as inviting her to a toast and she has been brought back to reality -to her hate and vengeance- mirroring his movement and a practiced seductive smile grew on her own rouged lips.

They both emptied their glasses at the same time, orbs locked into a daring naughty net. She knew she got him interested enough to earn a smirk from Sasuke but he proved to be more playful than she anticipated. A little miscalculation from her part, so Sakura had to put in even more effort in spelling her charms.

Because he kept looking and smirking at her yet he made no attempt to approach her. A silent invitation to _entertain_ him more. Sakura fought with all her might not to march towards him and shove a damn _morphine_ syringe down his neck until blood will spray from his jugular like a pig's.

Oh how that Uchiha has undervalued her own personal skills and Sakura gladly accepted his hushed challenge because the moment when she kills him brutally and coldly then she will enjoy every second of it, ten times more even, knowing that she has done everything to make him miserable, beat the asshole at his own game, dance on his own floor and have him watch her as she benumbed him like morphine and make him powerless to defend from her.

A death worth for such a piece of trash.

So having that in mind, undulating like a siren was as breezy as stepping on moist grass in the morning, so the rosette abruptly spun around and flailed the folds of her dress and the silk of her hair, enhancing the enthralling sensual effect, turning with her back on Sasuke, not before making sure that her profile was the last one to turn around from his gaze that was glued entirely to her and give him a knowing side smirk that contained every single drop of dementia, seductress, danger and sexuality that Sakura was able to create.

The moment she was with her back on the fucker, Sakura burst out laughing into the glass that was brought to her lips, because she needed to pretend that she was goddamn drinking and she was not some hysteric insane woman.

"Sasuke Uchiha is an original cretin!" He completely fell for her trap. What a predictable man for a mafia _leader._

All her senses spiked up when she felt him approach; like a blazing irresistible storm creating turbulence on calm waters.

She didn't even need to turn around to make sure that he was coming to her, she was certain that he was heading to where she was.

Her pulse and heart picked on an unsteady rhythmical ticking from the moment when he unglued his back from the pillar, clearly heading towards her; her mind and thoughts were high alert and speeding like she was driving on highway at top speed.

It was pure hate immixing with adrenaline the thing that pumped through her veins. It was not blood the thing that pumped through her temple, storming into her brain and clouding her vision, but unadulterated _hatred._

Sasuke`s steps on the polished honey and porcelain white marble floor were a paradigm of contradictions: they were smooth velvet yet powerful, fire and dominant as a hurricane, his presence was electric and irresistible.

Yes, it will be pure euphoria at the swell of beatitude to kill this man and have him fall from his high pedestal in the clutches of death.

Honestly, Sakura has gone through millions of ideas of how to end his miserable life but maybe she should leave him half dead on a high hill and have the _ravens_ rip off his skin, while she could enjoy seeing him suffer and die in an agonizing way.

Or maybe she could _burn_ him alive with a torch like a pig.

Nothing will make her more pleasure than to see that ridiculously gorgeous face disfigured; reveal the _monster_ that he kept well hidden within until the very Mother Earth will reject his presence.

It took him exactly _seven_ seconds to enter her awareness because when he was two steps behind her, the sizzling radiance of his hard rock body, along with the magnetizing strong spicy cologne that he puffed on his pulse and jaw, has hit her like an electrical storm.

And suddenly, she felt surrounded by him from all the directions.

She remained immobile with her back on him. A backless dress cupped her lower back in a tantalizing V shape that ended dangerously low, not enough to become vulgar and sultry, but enough to unravel her own tattoo in the shape of a small majestic Phoenix bird fluttering her elegant wings towards the sky, ebbed into her skin in brilliant colors of golden, red, emerald like her orbs and light blue, creating an enchanting effect by clashing with her porcelain ivory pallor.

Sakura intentionally tamed her rose hair with a delicate hair pin parting the locks that she curled on her left shoulder just to entertain her prey with such a delicious view of her flawless slim back and she did caught his eyes all right.

One step back and she swore that her nails went through the fine glass that she was elegantly holding, a smirk brushing over her lips. She couldn't help it. She mirrored his own, catching the reflection of his face into the curb of the glass.

But Sasuke didn't stop until his body almost collided with her own and she knew he will seek for contact preparing herself to pretend to fall into his charms, because what bubbled inside her now was the sheer desire to stab him with something sharp.

An educated patient long digit landed on the contour of her tattoo -the symbol of rebirth and regeneration, just like she has been reborn from escaping the Asylum`s clutch- taunting her with a ghost of a touch that literarily burned her skin as his daring lips fanned over the shell of her ear.

"I would commend you for being successful in entrapping _my_ attention, but I will not permit you the _arrogance_ of thinking that I am _not_ aware of the fact that you did it on purpose."

"Vanity..." Sakura breathed back to him only turning halfway to present him her delicate profile, lowering her orbs so that he could see emerald flashing before a veil of rimmeled orbs that she powdered with glitter golden to enhance the unique shade.

"Is the pride of the _mediocre_ ones. And I can assure you that everything you see..." To emphasize the fact that she was not in the bit scared to be pretentious and aloof around him, Sakura even dared her own version of a defying mystical smile. "Is one hundred percent _real_ and not fake."

A distinctive curl of her delicious lips that mirrored the most deceiving of smiles; a smile that danced on the swell of madness and sensuality like no other and Sasuke couldn`t help but smirk smugly right back to her.

This woman got his message: she was playing smart and dangerous because if by the moment she opened up her tempting mouth to talk back to him she would have said something superficial and totally uninteresting just to have him in her bed, then in the next five seconds he would have rudely dumped her right there and return to his favorite place to drink and get bored until something better would come but no, his keen eye hasn`t failed him on this.

She was different and not only in appearance. Very different and Sasuke couldn't quite tell in what way, but it became very arousing.

 _He liked it._

"A great answer to keep my interest high on you." Of course, he wouldn't back down and grant this exotic rosette with her deceiving incredible green eyes to have him trapped like she probably did too many other fools before him.

An innocence that was more dangerous than evilness because he can defend himself from demons that he recognizes easily for their peculiar appearance, but a demon in disguise is lethal because it bears no evidences of malevolence. "And you are...?"

The handsome Uchiha decided that this gorgeous lady who was still rudely staying with her back on him posing as very unaffected by his presence, was someone that he should not beat around the bush uselessly with.

He was not the type to fascinate women with rhymes and foolish promises of sweet amour. She seemed like the lioness type to burn him with her fire and that only incited Sasuke more.

Sakura almost had a slip of her tongue when Sasuke whispered his insidious inquire for her name.  
 _Morphine!_  
And why not be just as inconspicuous and daring when responding him in a way that he clearly didn`t expect. "Your worst _nightmare_."

It was in that moment when Sakura spun gracefully on her heel to face him, not in the bit attempting a safe step back to reach to put a more comfortable distance between them, as their faces were dangerously close together, the tip of their noses almost pocking and flickering her mesmerizing aureate-viridian orbs from his stormy onyx eyes to his thin lips, she whispered seductively.

Even on her five inch heels she still had to arch her neck to stare into his eyes.  
An answer that Sasuke definitely loved and he also found her audacity to not back away from him but have so many self-restraint and not show obvious signs that she would like to slip her tongue into his mouth or touch him, be very thrilling.

"Then you are bound to remain a chimera because I don`t _dream_. I only claim and possess and turn everything into _reality_."

Of course he did, because Uchihas _always_ got what _they_ wanted; everyone who knew of their name and reputation was also acquainted to their smugness and taste for power and dominance and that was also another thing that drove Sakura to the edge of rage for those people. There was nothing _impossible_ for the Uchiha family, only a matter of time to obtain it, but Sakura will be their first _failure_ ; _his_ first and last failure.

"Too bad, because _this_ bird cannot be  tamed." Sakura threw him a smile that Sasuke couldn't decipher, because it held every gleam of insanity ebbed inside, along with something else that he couldn't place and for a moment he felt on... edge around her.

Something... something in those eyes was... _evil._

Abruptly, Sakura slipped from his arms that got comfortable on the curve of her hipbone that was molding underneath the sizzling dress she wore, subtly snatching the crystal glass of whatever expensive strong drink he was enjoying and wordlessly waltzed into the crowd, swaying her body like a siren, turning her head to wink at him suggestively.

Then she sank deeper into the mass of people that were conversing, laughing, chattering dancing and had a snobbish good time in their exclusivist world, making Sakura fell like throwing up. Gosh, she couldn`t loathe those people more.

From her last three years of experience among those circle of people, Sakura came to the realization that the demented lunatics that she shared the Asylum with, as disoriented and trouble they were, those people wore more honorable, reliable and true than the ones that put them there.

"Be careful where you fly, or else, someone might catch you and put you into a golden cage."

She felt Sasuke`s hard rock body oozing warmth on her bare back as he approached her again and a slim whimsical finger brushing off the hair from her shoulder, whispering upon her pulse.

She felt her body temperature blazing like a funnel, that man was so irresistible, it was almost painful she would have to kill him in the end. "Hmmm?"

She smirked softly, trying to fight back the tickle on her arms as she felt his hotness envelop her like a _snake_.  
"I can be very hard to catch."

 _You have no idea._

Inwardly, Sakura was laughing like in the day when she set the Asylum into flames.

For so many times, he and his associates have tried to capture them, catch them in act, get a glimpse of who they were on their precious recording cameras, follow their tracks, understand their manner of thinking, the way they killed, their ambition, but so far nothing of what they have tried was fruitions.

Not a single proof, no face, no voices, no prints, no nothing, they were ghosts and hadn't they stripped him of millions, Sasuke would even doubt that they were even real.

 _Morphine..._ such a deceiving illusion of pleasure and tranquility, a drug that only nourished fakes hopes of recovering, living, shining when in reality it made death be a little more _enjoyable_. This was their group: an euphoric drug that foreseen _death_ and this was exactly what was awaiting for Uchiha Sasuke and his fellow companions.

The exact fate that Uzumaki from the other room will share because in the clutches of Hinata, he won't be safe at the very Gates of Hell. Hidan was right to fear her eyes from the very beginning.

Of course, Uchiha's inflated ego will always prevent him from seeing how cornered he was and how stupidly easy prey he was in the presence of a woman. The same weakness of the man -the **apple** \- will always crush Empires and he was no exception.

Stupid idiot. "I don't back off a challenge." He gave her a once over which almost had her shiver in sheer delight.

Almost... because despite his unexpected handsomeness and electrical presence, the only thing she could feel for this man was pure hatred. But his black eyes... those eyes, by God they were alive and blazing like fire and they matched his voice and manner of acting.

"Especially not if the praise is so _worth_ it." She resisted the impulse of taking one step back from him when he stepped into her playground again and let his knuckles graze her jaw again.

 _Why was he touching her so much, damn it?_ "And you _blossom_ , have totally caught _my_ attention."

He was looking at her in a way that promised naughty intent but then again, she too was eying him through glossy eyes and long eyelashes in a manner that not even he could comprehend and Sakura knew that it was precisely that masquerade the thing to make him go crazy to read her and crazy to have her.

"You know what they say: be careful what you wish for. Or it might kill you."

Trying not to break his hand for being so familiar and casual in touching her delicately, Sakura threw a side smirk at him, arching her neck to breathe upon his lips, in the same way, voice low but that only made him smirk wider and darker.

He probably thought she was just a seductive rich woman who liked to play with men, oblivious to who he was, but she knew better and had the upper hand: she knew who he was, but he was the one in the shadows.

"I think the correct saying was, be careful because it might burn you." "How will you know that I am not already burning?"

She saw it in Sasuke`s onyx eyes that he would have loved to pin her on the wall behind and take her hard and fast and knowing what kind of man he was, Sakura knew that he probably had no problem in doing it in front of all the guests but that will be very inconvenient to her and for some stupid reason, he seemed so mindful in what her desires were.

Which was good, she managed to get under his skin.

"If things are so, then I might tempt you with something to drink?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk for a reason?" She played smart and only if she could rip off that smirk out of his lips, the bastard.

The rosette supposed that she truly went insane because she both wanted to smack him across his face for smirking so haughty like he was entitled to have everything, including the last word in everything and kiss him because his damn lips moistened by the drink he had looked so tempting.

Which was absurd since the only thing that fueled her blood steam with adrenaline, was the unaltered impulse to kill him already.

And that was the proof she needed to convince herself that she clearly was demented, because one cannot desire and hate for something at the same time.

She put the former past the physical attraction and damn hormones stirred by this gorgeous male who would drove any woman insane with passion for him.  
"Are you trying to seduce me for a reason?" He threw the ball into her court smartly.

That was definitely not an imbecile brainless man, she will give him credit for it, but then again, whoever managed to make his family reach the swell of prosperity and succeed in the jungle of underground mobsters at such a young age as the heir of the Uchihas is definitely _not_ someone ignorant.

Like his blonde Yang counterpart Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura almost pitied Hinata for being the one to hook Uzumaki up because that man was imbecile to the bones. It was just so obvious that he was the clown of every party and that was something that Hinata definitely was not. They were like water and oil trying to immix in the perfection of a bubbling beverage, but coming as a tasteless poison.

And her friend with the resemblance of mystique in her orbs was anything but stupid. She was a genius.

"You approached me first, Mr..." Sakura trailed his name like she didn't know it, which made him frown briefly eying her in a way that he didn't up until now. Everyone knew the Uchiha family, it was impossible not to, since they were everywhere and owned an _Empire._

Did she live under rocks until now or playing stupid for a reason? She saw it in those indomitable obsidian eyes that he immediately got his guard upper -because he never dropped it. A man like Sasuke must always be on edge.

Sakura took pleasure that he might feel insulted and somehow insecure by her occult behavior and presence and a sudden empowering feeling grew inside her, but he crushed it in the next moment by smirking in that superior defying way that drove anyone crazy.

"You _know_ my name."

"What makes you think like this? We haven't been properly introduced... yet."

"Exactly. You heard of me, but you didn't have the chance to engage me into a conversation." Oh how she despised his smooth polite way of talking. It took everything in her bones for Sakura not to spill some colorful Hidan-picked slum insults on his way.

The conceited Uchiha let his onyx orbs playfully stroll on her from head to toe, openly glaring at her even if it was not what a gentleman would do but of course he didn`t care.

He was an Uchiha, hence he was dictating the course of action. "Which is too bad."

"Smart, aren't we?" The onyx eyed male only smirked back not saying anything. He was good, she would give him that.

"Then I think I should properly introduce myself." Sasuke snuck a hand around her waist, but refrained from getting her flush into his body and she actually flinched at the contact and the sparkles he ignited between them and dipped down his head to plant a ghost of a kiss on her cheek, but he came close enough to the corner of her mouth –of course, on purpose. "I am Sasuke... _Uchiha_."

Sakura could smell the drinks he had before into his intoxicating scent and his soft lips and they all made her mouth go dry; if she turned her head to look into his obsidian eyes which were resembling steel and savage when he killed people then she would naturally kiss him.

Which wasn't such a bad predicament. "And what would they name such an avant-garde exotic flower like you?"

 _Wouldn't you_ _die_ _to know?_

"Sakura." She went with her first name on purpose, because it was indeed as exotic as her looks. The woman with the gleam of chartreuse in her playful seductive orbs was glad he pulled back from getting so familiar with her, because she wanted to both jump him and kill him and get over with it.

For just a single moment, Sakura saw a ghost of a frown arise on Sasuke`s gorgeous face and she wondered whether the coincidental resemblance to how _Morphine_ worked, by leaving no trace and being so mysterious in terms of side effect and that somehow might have stirred something into his brain, though it was hard to make this connection between her and what he and his associates thought it was the name of an organization, but then the smirk that fell back on his lips assured Sakura that he didn't make the association.

" _Just_ Sakura?" A raven orb cocked ever so slightly as if he was deeply offended by her choice not to disclose her family name, which was kept occult in the underground world, when Godfathers were maintaining a certain level of incognito in terms of appearance and background for both protection and dominance.

"I get it that my name is _not_ on your liking, _Mr_. Uchiha?" Of course, Sakura would not adhere to the etiquette and the rules of his game, being all playful, mysterious and open to flirt with the handsome man, knowing that instead of offending him, it was inwardly exciting him.

He sure enough echoed her wicked smile with a tantalizing smirk of his own, liking the way this woman had with her rude words. Elegance masking her cynicism was something that appealed to Sasuke.

Very much.

"Hn. A name with such a _dernier cri_ resonance, that is for sure." He concluded and it was true, but it was not like Sakura could have dropped her real family name because she will be jeopardized right away. "It's a pleasure to meet you… _Sakura_."

Oh, the bonbon way he rolled her name on his slick tongue, like drops of cognac and dark cherries combined, she could feel the rich sweetness on her own tongue.

Sasuke gracefully took her hand into his own and brought their joined appendices to his mouth to place a courteous kiss upon her knuckles all the way entrapping her with those incredible dark dark eyes of his.

 _Eyes_ that could steal her soul and she will not even be aware of it.

 **Onyx** orbs that no one possessed in this world; they were so outré with that unusual silvery ring around the obsidian irises, yet so beautiful.

 _What a total womanizer;_ she had to be cautious and approach him with much prudence and be as occult as possible, because this Uchiha Sasuke had three tremendous advantages as his loyal companions in any conversations especially in the presence of beautiful women namely: his breathtaking deviant _gorgeous_ looks, the _eloquence_ in his flatting words and  
the velvet manner of smooth talking and reflective _intelligence_ and that was the reason why he was a dangerous enemy and an exciting man to hook up.

She was laughing like a manic inside and there was no drug involved, only sheer thrill from her demented side.

 _That is going to be pure fun._ Sakura will make a buffon out of this beautiful man, have him on her mercy, on his knees and eat from her palm with a single sensual flutter of her rimmeled eyelashes.

"Is there something that particularly piques your _interest_?" Sasuke meant the aperitifs and drinks but the astute emerald eyed woman was there for another reason than to explore the world of exquisite _cuisine._

Hinata and Hidan were the ones to eat because of stress, but not Sakura.  
"It might."

Before he had the chance to turn to the bar to serve her some food like the gentleman he was, Sakura stopped him with an auditions outstretch of her fine hand on his _face_ , brushing her index finger along his sharp jawline, and she knew he sensed the aroma of feminine floral perfume that she intentionally sprayed on her wrist; a simple trick which always worked like magic on men.

"Let's _skip_ the drinking part." His blood boiled like a Yemen horse`s when Sakura blitzed him with a sensual smile on those heart shaped lips in the color of sinful wine, begging to be touched by his, being a demon in disguise.

"The night is only at the _beginning._

"Why waste time when you can _enjoy,"_ She stepped closer to the surprised raven haired man until she glued her chest to his rippled one conjoining the radiance of their bodies. "Every moment of… _it_."

She dropped her voice until she almost growled like a lioness in his face that was still so stoic and had too much self-control to a young male whose blood was boiling in his veins, eyes luscious and daring, lips moist and angelic crayoned in the outline of a walking contradiction. 

"I like the way you think."

Sasuke stopped her descend along his chin, preventing her from touching him further, gripping her wrist, but he didn't tighten his curl of fingers around her hand that was so delicate, being surprisingly gentle with her.

Nonetheless, instead of removing her hand from his person completely, Sasuke did something very unexpected, namely he brushed his lips on her wrist and planted a chaste kiss on her palm and that stupid brief contact sent chills down her spine.  
 _Control yourself!_ Her mind screamed at her and she prevented a visible shiver to course through her porcelain skin but she couldn`t prevent the cuddling with the delicious feeling to match her emerald eyes.

Orbs that hid nothing from what she was thinking, even if it was an obscure sentiment that not just anyone could depict; but Sasuke saw it anyhow. "I might _keep_ it."

He spun around like a gush of wind, silk locks in the color of the moonlight fluttering around his head like a pictorial, splashing against his temples as he intertwined their fingers and started to lead her inside the house and Sakura was inwardly doing a happy dance in the same lunatic manner that her mind worked; so far, she has been successful and somehow she felt an easiness to converse with Sasuke and approach him that was very unexpected but not unwelcomed.

She clearly didn`t want to waste precious time in trying to lure him and hook him up; Sakura was _not_ a whore and flirting and being seductive to men was not coming to her naturally, though the skills of an actress were part of her arsenal. It gave her a bitter taste and an unpleasant feeling.

Luckily enough, she is on Sasuke`s liking.

Million rapacious bloody thoughts were surging through her mind, as they were ascending the serpentine stairs, while Sakura let her emerald eyes wander along the staircase, the decorated walls, the expensive chandeliers and paintings.

Calculating, searching for something that stood out, a secret door, a way to escape just in case, but she only saw luxury and expensive decorations.

"Where are you taking me?"

"A place you can freely _burn_ , without anyone else to hear your screams."

The sultry bold confession left his lips in an amalgamation of rich cognac and velvet chocolate and had it been someone else, she would feel a little frightened by what implication had his baritone voice, but since she was Haruno Sakura, the notorious Insane Asylum escapee - Morphine, so she felt rather amused and... turned on.

 _Badly._

Which was unexplainable and it was the sole thing that truly gave her a reason to taste fear, because even though her body`s natural chemical responses couldn`t have been alternated, she was not supposed to feel aroused by Sasuke -especially him- but... it just happened.

Maybe it was something _else_ that she was mistaken for arousal. She didn`t have time to dwell on that much because Sasuke led her to the first floor and she was there with another mission, besides the obvious one: find out where the other damned secret meeting of corrupt filthy rats and snakes was taking place so that she can communicate the exact location _to Konan_ who was waiting somewhere in the outskirts of the mansion ,ready to infiltrate.

"I thought that stairs could only get you up to _Heaven_."

She bit back, countering his Hell implication and that stole a small smirk from the beautiful man, that regrettably she couldn't see because he was with his back on her.

"Intuition tells me that your place is _not_ inside the Elysium Gardens, Sakura."

They got to a narrow long corridor that was entirely painted gold and red, with blue curtains hanging on the walls and a pale sweet light coming from the chandeliers, stopping before a random room with heavy tall doors carved in gold.

The entire hose looked like an Opera house or a freaking museum.

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her orbs; those people were eccentric and exaggerated in everything that they did. Who the fuck would ebb his bathroom in gold when people were starving around the world?

Her Uchiha cursed enemy pushed a door open and the darkness revealed a regal large bedroom embellished with large crystalline mirrors hanging on the walls to give it a retro touch and create the image of an infinite room, where the velvet and oak furniture was mirroring, large sofas in the shape of _L_ surrounded the tables that were overfilled with beverages and fine aperitifs, there was an obscurity fogged by a fine tobacco smoke, a huge roulette was staying proud in the middle of the room and men of all the ages were placing huge bets or conversing between them as skinny women with heavy makeup, glamorous fur and expensive jewelry to enhance the beams on their rouged lips were decorating their arms or sit in their laps kissing their jaws and nipping their earlobes.  
 _So this is where the_ _real_ _party takes place, huh?_

If anyone thought that the people strolling in the living room, the gardens and alleys and the ballroom were Sasuke`s real circle of exclusive ridiculously rich companions, they were gravely mistaken because _these_ were the real deal; the people who controlled the streets and the underground world from the shadows and they looked nothing like the snobs outside. They were the real deal and had the _upper hand._

And... they were the ones that fueled Sakura`s group -Akatsuki- money in their bank accounts because Uchiha was not her only target. It would be quite foolish to steal from the same man over and over again and not arise more suspicion.

She had to play impartial for the moment even though it was crystal clear that Sasuke was her _favorite_ target to rob.  
But her midnight haired companion never once stopped to acknowledge any of those people as he dragged her quickly past their shoulders, passing the couples that were feeling each other`s skin in a gush and Sakura resisted the urge to puke.

That was disgusting to see and her guts told her that Sasuke himself was a bit repulsed by the scene enfolding: drunk men sliding their hands into the expensive glitter dresses running high on their thighs and daring hands that went into their pants to finger their treasures was the recipe of an orgy -sex, drugs, illegal bets and expensive alcohol.  
That was his real social circle of billionaires and criminals; on their rushed way to… Hell only knew where Sasuke was leading her, Sakura even spotted important judges, influential politicians, police higher ups and even members of Konoha's _Council._

If someone was to place a _grenade_ into that nest of serpents right then-  
"After you my _dear_." Sakura inwardly threw a vicious curse on Sasuke`s account as he interrupted her train of bloody thoughts, opening up a random door from behind some curtains that she thought they led to the kitchen but concealing a narrow secluded corridor and making room for her to step inside and she did, with him following her suit, shutting the door behind.

The Asylum escape woman didn`t miss the familiar _'click'_ as a sign that Sasuke locked them inside.

So he wanted _intimacy_ with her, huh? By God, she had to bit her cheek on the inside not to burst out laughing.

Truth was, Sakura had no idea why she still preserved that hysterical burst of laughing as in her days as an Asylum patient, but she couldn`t control herself.

She _had_ to laugh like a manic as a way to alleviate the escalading insanity from her system or so she thought.

The situation was dangerous, she was with a _top_ criminal from the crème de la crème of the mafia leaders, locked into a room that probably no one knew where it was and possibly whatever will happen inside will only be known by him and her, yet all that Sakura could think about was how _thrilling_ and funny it was and how much entertaining it would get if she _killed_ him now.

 _Patience, patience, patience Sakura. Patience is a virtue. You can`t slit the throat of this son of a bitch yet, so control yourself._

She swoon her head behind her shoulder and threw a seductive smile in his direction, trying to squeeze her eyes to see inside, but she couldn't because it was pitch dark.  
It could have been a trap of him to lure her inside, drug her, or kill her, but she had to take the chance and get a night with Sasuke and make sure he will seek her again after the party.

She wasn`t there for just a one night stand, she was there to seduce him.  
As if reading her mind, Sasuke clapped once and a fading pleasant honey light from the chandeliers enveloped the room, but it still maintained the erotic atmosphere of indistinctness and Sakura couldn`t help but slightly silently gasp at the vista of the room.

It was a rich decorated abode with expensive valuable antique furniture, fine porcelain vases and bright red Persian carpets of different sizes, two huge chandelier flickering and reflecting its dancing embers on the sculpted mahogany ceiling, large mirrors and glass mosaics bedecking the walls and a huge four poster bed with lavender sateen linen rested near the large windows, giving the room a cozy sumptuous _Renaissance_ touch and if she was to be sincere, her jadeite eyes sparkled honestly enchanted.

She liked the room, it was beautiful and regal like... _him_. Gosh, every single part of his house screamed _Sasuke_ and bore his imprintand honestly it drove Sakura _insane_ with rage.

A beauty that she couldn`t -and wouldn`t- enjoy because it had his marking. The fact that Uchiha was a tasteful man with an incredibly keen eye for artistry and opulence drove Sakura mad.

Why didn't he have to be like this and make it more difficult for her to get close to him?

Not to mention inconvenient? But of course, karma and destiny will always laugh at the poor _sinners._

Revenge was a hard thing to deal with; otherwise every single fool will make justice for himself hence there will be no incredible pleasure gained from succeeding it if it was something that anyone could do.

There was a blanket of lights twinkling from the lanterns from the garden and swimming pool and the full moon mirroring into the windows and it was the last image she had in mind before she felt a pair of skillful hands ascend on her bare back to massage her rounded shoulders, sliding up to her shoulder blades and spanning on her neck. She got chills from that touch alone like the temperature in the room has suddenly increased.

"Sakura..." She tried to not moan when she felt Sasuke`s breath fan against the shell of her ear, and his kisses showering the column of her pulse.

His intent was clear but she had to give the man credit for not being an animal with the women he decided to have sex with. Of course, that will give him a bad name and reputation and fame was Uchiha`s all-time credo.

But Sakura was not there to enjoy a passionate night with Uchiha Sasuke so she kind of didn`t give a damn about the foreplay so she boldly detached from his arms, taking a few steps from him towards the inviting bed, while her hands snuck behind her and her dexterous digits slowly and seductively slide the zipper that kept her dress cupping her frame down.

Onyx darkened orbs were descending along the column of her slender back that the zipper revealed, as she letting the fine fabric of her vile wine dress cascade down the curb of her lower back and shoulders, rippling along the outline of her nymph body, enhancing the majestic glass flute body shape, sliding past her toned legs down her ankles and she stepped from the tattered material with her sculpted five inch golden high heels.

Sasuke remained rooted in his place while watching this woman work magic on his stare and his hormones almost exploded when he caught the glimpse of her pearl skin glowing in the radiance of the chandeliers.

The mesmerizing woman remaining in only her panties, which were entirely made of sinful black lace, molding over the swell of her toned ass and going between her cheeks, not covering anything of her modesty, on the contrary, it successfully made her even more sexual and picturesque.

To add to the enthralling image of her sensuality, Sakura wore no bra underneath the dress that was now resting on the carpet.  
Sakura swore she heard the Uchiha that remained with his burning stare pinned to her back growl a low pitched _'Fuck'_ when she remained almost naked before him but she wouldn't know because she wasn't facing him.

She let her legs float towards the bed, pressing her heel into every step as the fine muscles of her legs were rippling underneath the glowing skin, underlining her gorgeous model figure and slowly, seductively let her body lash towards the bed, hands sliding over the luscious matters as she climbed into the middle, rolling over to face the raven haired companion of the room, palms pressed against the mattress, her slim shadow not making a single ripple on the expensive mattress as if she weighed nothing.

A devious smirk bloomed darkly at him when the Uchiha`s onyx eyes fell straight on her bare breasts.

They were firm, their color of their nipple was a red rose in bloom, she seemed a queen of a genius painter with her veneer painted in oil as he followed every shadow and ivory of her skin, the outline of the globes cupping her chest into a heart shape, the candor of her fine bones, the ivory-pearl afterglow of the light that fell on her skin, the high class erotic picture of her crossing with the innocent **green** color of her orbs clashing with the mischievous smirk falling on her lips, the provocative stance, the open invitation and the daring move to have so much trust that to turn her back on him and try to allure him, but what really stood out the most in Sasuke`s eyes, was her undecipherable palpable confidence.

 _Why is this woman so dauntless?_ And why were her eyes glowing like _that_? That freaking emerald color was making Sasuke almost edgy and it was ridiculous.

 _Nothing_ in the world can make Sasuke skittish simply because _'fear'_ was a foreign conceptualization of a sentiment that was alien to any Uchiha but Sakura _had something_ that he hasn`t meet on anyone before.

So deprived and corrupt, so wicked and self-reliant, so professional and skillful, yet at the same time so innocent, pure and unforeseen, like a mystery that was dancing on the edge of insanity and it was _Hell_ and ice combined in a fusion that was only making his blood boil like a volcano.

He already made up his mind from the moment she stepped into his vision -so seductive and ethereal and exotic like she was- to have her tonight in his bed, arching in bliss against the sateen of his duvet covers and moaning in ecstasy when he slick inside her, hot, raw and maddening .

Have him curve against his body, shout his name in pure euphoria when he enter her merciless, feel her slick flesh graze against his while he slide inside repetitively, until the knot that was boiling in his navel will explode.

God, he cannot wait to fuck this woman ruthlessly.

"What are you waiting for?" That growl of a lioness has brought Sasuke back to reality, even though he gave nothing of what he was feeling on the perfect statue facade that he projected on his stoic face, as she was pinning his onyx orbs with her feline stare.

"I thought you will give me something _sweet_ tonight. Something to... _enjoy_." Sakura could basically count down the seconds left before the steps that were already carrying him to her will reach the edge of the bed. "Burn." She breathed beyond a whisper and Sasuke swore that for a moment, her voice turned somehow _demonic_.

His pants were already constricting him and every article of the expensive clothes that furbished the archetype of elegance of his attire, seemed to suffocate his sweating skin.

She was turning him on with her view and voice alone. This beautiful falling angel knew what she was doing and she did it so damn good!

"Hn." He smirked to her predatory as he took the last steps to the rose haired woman who was mirroring his smirk, as her orbs were sizzling with the same intensity as his and that drove him insane just to having her. Taste her and corrupt her.

Everything graphic and explicit pornographic was winding through Sasuke`s brain as he untied his tie and the first two buttons of his shirt fell prey to the flicker of his fingers.

His black jacket was already resting on the carpet over her discarded dress all the while never breaking their eye lock.

 _Heavens, those green eyes of her were amazing!_

Eyes that knew the color of insanity, a stare so intense, made to captivate, to enthrall and mesmerize, those green eyes in the shade of the foaming sea, there was an electrical occult immixture of insanity, bliss, euphoria, craziness and danger swirling like a hurricane, an explosion of emotions that Sasuke never seen before.

He, as a master at reading through people's deception was at loss of how to unravel this woman before him. He could see through his peers like bluntly cheating on a game of cards but not Sakura.

Because whenever he ventured his gaze into her emerald orbs that shone so bright, with the clear intention of peeking into her soul, he found himself free falling into an abyss of synesthetic visions.

He tasted the mystical iridescent glow in her cat eyes until he felt the sensuality of her smile touching his fingertips and the magic silent invitation to drink from _her lips._

Lips that taunted the rim of the cursed flute glass that Sasuke would see his soul to the Devil just to turn into a glass and taste her.

He wanted to kiss that woman`s lips until she saw the stars that were projected through the lens of her crystalline eyes. She had the divine beauty of a siren.

The refinement, the incredible radiating skin in the color of precious pearls clashing with the demonic red color cupping her violin curves, she was torturing her viewer with the beauty she projected.

It was dangerous to look her way; she burned his eyes like the sun but she was beautiful like the solar energy itself. Albeit, Sakura would not grant him the privilege of undressing himself because that was something that she found herself enjoying.

The moment his knee hit the rim of the bed and nested between her spread open legs, touching the mattress that she was occupying, Sakura leashed forward to grip his ironed collar and brought him down with her, blowing against his lips. "Na-ah, this is _my_ job."

She saw it in his amazing black polished eyes: the bonfire, the _desire_ to have her hard, fast, rough without respect and mercy, savage and animalistic and it only stirred her more.

"Now who is trying to seduce who, my dear?" Sasuke cocked his head in that arrogant-sexy way that made her itch to shove her nails into his neck and strangle him, as her manicured fingers were unbuttoning every button that hid his carved chest from her, as he planted his palms on her sides, hovering above her.

But he purposely pushed his knee rudely in between her legs and the little vixen started to undulate her hips so as to rub herself against him and her hotness aroused them both.

"Me? I am _not_ seducing you, _Uchi-ha_." She breathed the last syllables of his exquisite name in a way that should be illegal as Sakura roughly tore his shirt open and let it slide against his arms, basking in the view of his naked form, an explicit smile forming on her lips. "I only take what is _mine_."

Heavens, that man was absolutely Godly; his body was sculpted in the way the _Roman_ Deities were carved in marble, guarding the sumptuous temples as a token of wealth, power and influence and Sakura felt her mouth going dry.

Those muscles with the alabaster veneer glowing in the dim light enraptured any woman`s mind and she was no exception.

No matter how much she hates this man and couldn`t wait to kill him brutally, the desire to fuck him brutally was just as intense.

To have that body under her palms was an erotic fantasy coming true. He was just that gorgeous looking.

"Yours?" A smirk formed on his thin lips as a shudder coursed his spine when Sakura let her palms run over his chest and shoulders, curling around his bulky biceps, kneading his lithe fibers that were flexing on his sculpted arms, her touch being magnetizing.

"How can you be so possessive over something that does _not_ rightfully belong to you?" It was not that he didn't like how bold and beautiful she was and how naughty when trying to be sexy…

Albeit, there was something occult and acid into her voice when stating those words... something that Sasuke couldn`t place at all and it knocked on his brain`s doors, but logic and hormones never cuddled with one another so he put it on the back of his mind because blood was rushing down south where a tension started to make him feel heavy and full of semen, ready to explode inside this woman who was rubbing her naked body on his.

Intentionally, the siren upshot her hips forward to grind against the lump in his pants and he swore he saw the Devil laughing at him naughtily when electricity shot him at that contact. "Fuck, Sakura."

Sasuke couldn't help himself, he repeated the motion sliding against her like a snake and attached his lips to her pulse, suckling on her neck.

His left palm found the way to her breast, giving the round mound an experimental hard squeeze. "You have no idea what you are starting inside me."

His sneaky fingers slide under the lace of her lingerie, taunting her with slow strokes that left her strange tickles that she _wasn't_ supposed to feel but perceived nonetheless.

"But you are going to find out pretty soon." The smirk on his face, the midnight bangs falling so disarray in his polished eyes, everything about him was so wild and licentious and _something_ within her moved ever so briskly. "So I will not spoil your fun."

* * *

Sakura damned all her morals; she dashed forward to capture his lips and pressed her canniness down hard until their taste fused with his blood dirty and sinfully sweet and spicy; he groaned like a wild beast but Sakura didn't allow him to pull back from her, no way!

She tucked on his hair and kept him down forcibly never allowing him to retreat. That kiss felt like _poison_ and ambrosia combined in a mesmerizing dance of ardent passion and corrupt vices.

This gorgeous midnight haired man dragged the last piece of article that kept her body hindered from his hungry eyes, discarding it aimlessly on the floor and punished her with a fluid merciless thrust that knocked the wind out of Sakura`s lungs, penetrating her until it was physically impossible to advance further, as her body convulsed forcibly by the sudden intrusion and jerked up but he kept her pinned down with his firm hands cupping her hip bones.

"Fuck!" Sakura cursed him out loud for being so intrusive and taking her by surprise, throwing head back against the pillow as drops of perspiration whirled around spilling from her hair and she screamed when he started to pump her.

Sasuke planted his hands on the headboard for leverage, letting his hormones overcome his reasoning and native elegance, thrusting inside this woman feverously.

She locked her legs on his waist adoring his ferocity. The bedecked royal bed was cracking under the pressure of their copulation, hitting the painted wall behind.

"You stole my line, blossom." Sasuke groaned against the moist skin of her lips, dipping his tongue inside her mouth without asking any permission, plunging inside her until she drown of him and him only. God, he was everywhere inside her and it was crazy!

An empowering thirst to basket in the afterglow of Sakura`s fresh floral hypnotic perfume grew feral into Sasuke, liquorice and cinnamon taste embroidered into her filigree opaline skin and the Uchiha male couldn't help but get his pumping blood incandescence by the fire she was embracing him with.

Such a bubbling feeling of nectar aroused between them exploding in a carnal chemistry, flesh nipping and slicking upon his lips as their mouths were harmonizing with the tremors of their heartbeats, playing the melody of pure passion and enrapture in canon.

Sasuke spanned his tongue into Sakura`s naughty wide opened mouth, licking her lips in a sensual delicious way, eliciting mysterious feelings into her body; he was masculine, firm, fine and succulent.

Her lips... Heavens, a divine aphrodisiac flooded his senses as his tongue skimmed into the arcade of her mouth, tapping, tasting and stealing the very essence of every moan she percolated through his skin, entangling in a conundrum of hot flesh, vivacious tongues massaging and rolling into their mouths fighting for dominance and begging to be dominated.

The need to possess someone, corrupt her into indulging in his savage mad tango has never sizzled so ardently in Sasuke before.

 _No_ woman has ever been able to play the flute of spring's ineffable like Sakura did; so complex, so fluid and passionate in everything she did, yet so helplessly innocent and elegant it was more than he could project into the filter of his self-control.

Sasuke was slowly losing his ingrained cool and even forgot his name. She was ambrosia and a benumbing drug as she transcended him and projected him into a Paradisiac world as the cold plumb school walls melted under the hot sparkles of their touches.

And the delicious angel rose wasted no second to join him in the dance, meeting his thrusts halfway with the same unleashed passion.

The way she moved against him, letting him taste and touch every curve of passion into her skin was extraordinary.

 _What is going on?!_

It was the first thing that shot Sakura`s brain until the poor organ that infused ration into her system had a complete shutdown.

Physically, she was _not_ supposed to have any sensation in her lower body, especially while copulating but there she was, having one hell of a one night stand with her worst enemy and... he made her  feel!

Holly freaking shit, she _had_ **sensations** in her body, feeling every single thrust, every touch, every kiss,  everything!

 _And this was impossible!_ Utterly impossible yet... it was no joke, nor twisted game that her mind was pulling, it was painfully _true._

She, who has lost _every_ single sensation due to the injections and drugs a decade ago, was able to _feel_ this man moving inside her and not only feel, but exploded because of his fire.

Sasuke was lighting her up like a torch, melting her against him and coaxed her into responding out of reflex; a carnal animalistic force was cajoling the woman that nested latent so far inside her, from the pits of Hell where it resided, and was has been left alone to burn and fuck if Sakura could resist him anymore.

She wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ to stop him or her. Sasuke was a paralyzing pleasure much like morphine; he was _morphine_ to _her_ just like _she_ was _morphine_ to him and had the context been different, the fine sense of humor and irony of Life would have made her laugh but the triggered reaction has been all antithetical.

Tears spewed at the corner of her eyes in the form of anger reeking from her body.

 _Dios mio,_ why?

Why was she able to **feel** what he was doing?

Sakura couldn't even call it a miracle or a wonder because it was none of the aforementioned. It was pure rage and frustration what she was feeling at the astonishing discovery.

Because never in her life has Sakura suspected that karma will throw this element of surprise in her deal with Uchiha, but there she was getting pure _pleasure_ from the very same man.

Pleasure that no one, not even she could inflict upon her body and it was so damn frustrating and ridiculous.

And for the first time in her life, a rapturous moan has snuck past her lips as a precise sharp pound of Sasuke has hit a pace inside her that beat her paralysis and elicited unexplored sensations.

"Ah! Oh my... _God_!" And before she could stop herself from betraying what exactly was this man make her feel, the emerald eyed woman found herself doing something more horrendous. "U-Uchiha!" She screamed his _name._ Heck, _she_ screamed _his_ cursed name in pleasure!

 _The heck?!_

Unbeknownst to her, the way she almost hissed it, because she was doing her best to bit her lips and the inside of her cheek to prevent more shameful irresponsible sounds to erupt from her throat, Sasuke came down from somewhere where his clouded mind was wondering and frowned down at her.

He didn't quite liked the resonance of his family name in this woman`s lips but he brushed off for now, focusing on... not focusing too much, fucking her with all his might; piercing her with such a vile effervescence like he didn't take any other woman beside her, because for some stupid reason, he couldn't get _enough_ of her. She was like undiscovered corners of Paradise that he simply had to explore.

"I wouldn`t call myself a _God_ per se..." Without warning, Sasuke rolled on his side and brought her back glued to his chest, swapping their positions. "But it doesn`t take a Divinity to do _wonders_... Sa-ku-ra..."

Said woman didn't know which of the two annoyed her most: the brazen audacity to compare himself to a God -why in the world has Hinata come to her mind in this situation?!- or the fact that shudders covered her forearms when he nipped her ear to whisper hotly into the shell.

 _Damn cursed son of a bitch!_ Oh, how bad was Sakura itching to slit his throat right this instant or choke him with her bare hands.

But her gaze landed on something that left her benumbed for a second. She realized exactly _why_ has Sasuke changed their positions, opting to enter her from a more acrobatic position from the behind, as his left hand curled around her left thigh to force her legs apart, keeping her locked in that compromising shameful position, when she found herself staring at their conjoined stances on the huge side  mirror that was embellishing the wall in front of her.

And the sight of her _doing it_ with _him_ was something that Sakura didn`t have a name for but she found herself going limp in his arms and staring at the reflection that was talking like a thousand unspoken words.

Words about her current predicament. It was painful to stare at her like _that._ She wanted to close her eyes not to see this, but found herself unable to do so, so Sakura remained glued to the image of the two of them that Sasuke _wanted_ her to see.

Her hard nipples standing rosy and erect like tulip buds were perking as a token of her shameful aroused state.

His penetration was implacable, merciless, he was piercing her without polite permission, calloused and powerful; Sakura felt like Sasuke was tearing her in half, breaking her into shreds until she felt him invade her mind.

The sight was heavily explicit and hotly erotic, his moves, the rolls of sizzling perspiration spewing from the midnight blades of his spikes down his shoulders and curbed rippling hard pectorals, the demonic look in his indomitable cinereal-obsidian eyes, the insolent pornographic move of his strong muscled hips, everything was so profane and dark, yet... it felt like the most decadent blissful Paradise.

That pure **pleasure** she was feeling was deviant and forbidden yet she couldn't help but remain tied by his ropes of erotica and be the helpless beautiful panting _puppet_ who was staring right back at her from the mirror, screaming through the guttural waves of euphoria while the man she wanted nothing more than kill brutally was in return killing her with his hurricane Godlike Greek body and Sakura was ready to murder in the name of that rapacious bliss.

She, who shall _never_ feel the limbs of pleasure embrace her, and only had mild sensations in her lips and neck, was on the verge of drying of body fluids for Uchiha Sasuke.

How he did it and what he was doing to her as he _fucked her_ without any decency or consideration, boundaries, mercy or respect was a mystery to Sakura, but one thing was for certain: karma had the finest irony in its endless arsenal.

The rose haired Morphine was an amalgamation of pitiful, disgusting, sizzling and chemical _sex._

Uchiha Sasuke was claiming possession over her body entirely, transgressing her like he was walking through the intimacy of his own garden. _Feelings_ that she thought benumbed and suppressed came undone in the pits of her navel as her body pumped and bounced on his velvet bed of sin.

Her intoxicated eyes fall on the way they were possessively connected and she gasped aloud, but it came as a sexy cry because she was unconsciously yenning for oxygen.

The mattress was on fire, the room was hot and the air was a rain forest. Sakura`s thighs were forcibly parted by the force that Sasuke applied when keeping her right leg latched to his chest, his right arm possessively curled in a tight grip around her milky skin.

She could depict every fine lace outline of her moistened folds by the way Sasuke straddled her open before her eyes, mirror betraying and reflecting her outline like petals of an efflorescence rose.

It was almost cruel how he pierced her deliberately hard stealing the image of intangible innocence of her virgin opaline-coral skin.

But God... he was soo good, so wild and savage, so brutal yet so irresistibly precise, smooth and skilled and so damn beautiful.

His body was a gift from Heaven to any woman's hungry eyes, his girth was deliciously swollen and lodged between the core of her lips, keeping her entrapped into a hurricane of bubbling sensations as he slant inside her with his length fitting her narrow passageway and filing her entirely.

It was nature's wonder how could a gifted man like Sasuke shelter inside her, stretching her to ways undefined and so sensual. She saw _everything_ talking in a dark language back to her from the mirror reflection.

The sight was arousing to the point of madness. Her emerald orbs were bathed in starlight, and Sasuke's own orbs were fierce and electrical as they continued to thrust and grind against each other.

The vision of euphoria has never been so enthralling. The warmth of his body pulsated inside her, his skin was supple and soft grazing her abrasive inner muscles, milky drops were glistening on her swollen lump of sensitive nerves and sprayed between their conjoined bodies, percolating down Sakura's thigh.

Those obsidian diamond orbs were haunting her, cajoling her into a world of danger, they were pure pleasure to look at.

The clashing contrast with the silvery pearl marble of his skin and the silk spikes in the same hue as the velvet crepuscule was a sight to make her breath hitch midway her lungs.

He was so incredibly sexy. Everything was superb at that man and Sakura cursed karma for challenging her and that was making her loathe him by default.

It was crazy; she was going insane but that type of insanity was sweeter than ambrosia, it left her light in her chest and poisoned in her mind.

The jadeite eyed woman`s hips were bouncing at the way Sasuke`s toned ones were bouncing against her back, making her wobble uncontrollably as he pumped her from behind steadily, fast and strong; his firm hips were hitting the fine curbs of her ass, the belt of his navel muscles dipped down low behind her, shadowing her much petite frame.

She looked like a decadent angel sprawled in the bed of sin.

He had an occult demonic atmosphere that beautified the image of his looks, placing him on a the same decadent pedestal as the Devil.

His eyes stole the radiance of obsidian gemstones by the way they radiated with the thousand flames of burning _Hell._

All the while never removing his eyes from her. She couldn't hide any moan or evade from him; what a cruel judge it was... powerless to slide the knife of revenge along his jugular and kill him.

There was a reverse of the hate that Sakura felt for slept with him. It was consuming, tiring, and numbing like the best drug. The _sweetest._

Lazily and in some sort of a decadent surrender, Sakura let her head fall on the arcade of Sasuke`s wet rounded cushion of his chest and Sasuke let her do that.

She cocked her head to face his sharp profile and bit his lower lip that was parted from the upper one, challenging him into another disarray passionate kiss. Usually, Sasuke was not kissing the women he slept with because that implied a certain level of affection and intimacy, but he found himself powerless to deny that privilege to Sakura. He let her kiss him.

His tongue fell upon her succulent mouth licking her lips as hers tapped and played along. They were enjoying each other`s taste, exchanging the sweetness of their bodies.

The raven haired Uchiha`s body relaxed as he laid on his side as his hand that was supporting his body curled around Sakura's shoulders, bringing their embracing selves down to shelter in the cushion of his fine expensive sheets, while Sakura`s slender leg that he was keeping stretched rested with her heel planted into the crook of his waist.

The friction increased deliciously and the position gained a fulminant unanticipated intimacy. Sasuke explored her opened mouth thought their French kiss, filling her with his tongue and scent as his hips never rested on thrusting inside her deep and strong. Her moans metamorphosed into cries: wails that she screeched into his mouth.

Never in his life has Sasuke explored such undivided irresistible emotions with a woman like he was doing with Sakura.

The avant garde touch of tropical beauty, the exotic color of her lips, the provocation of her eyes and the explosive perfume of her floral body was so delicious. She was delicious and irresistible and that was more than just a good -amazing/unbelievable- fuck.

 _More... just more._

They both craved for _more._

Sakura never imagined herself _suffering_ in pleasure; the bliss she was feeling both mentally and physically was torturous.

She was struck with the realization of what Sasuke was doing: he was making her _dependable_ of that panorama.  
The position he was keeping her clasped into was only convenient for Sasuke.

She was comfortable enough to enjoy his sticky conjoin, but helpless to escape him or attack him, so she was a prisoner. Prisoner in that ludicrous sinful dance.  
Everything that the mirror was reflecting to her was immoral, scandalous and explicit, yet so incredibly erotic.

Ignominious and disgraceful because he was _doing_ her without any pardons; erotic because he was so impossibly sexy, sensual, beautiful and powerful.  
How can so wrong be so alluring and beautiful at the same time?  
Her veins felt invaded by the sweetest drug, he was a piercing poison seeping through her veins, there was a pleasurable paralysis benumbing her muscles, there was a sizzling tightness in her inner thighs, her limbs were limp and she got no strength left in her body; for the first time in a long time, Sakura felt like back in the Asylum when she was being injected drugs and... morphine.

Sasuke was giving her a taste of her _own_ medicine but that time she indulged into it and it was _amazing_!

She wanted out of his grip, she wanted his firm callous appendage out of her slick passageway, she wanted to get out of his bed; but he had an invisible iron grip on her. Escaping was out of question.  
Whatever he did hurt too good to be true; his pudgy girth was stretching her cruelly wide whenever he trusted deeply inside her, claiming her more than her body will naturally and willingly welcome him in, forcing his way inside her with forceful savage hard thrusts,  
planting himself firmly inside her until it hit her in places that she knew nothing off and enraptured obscene screams from her mouth.  
"N-No... s-stop..." At some point, Sakura tried to flounder out of him, but her back was attached to his chest, he was having a possessive grip with his right hand around her right thigh that allowed him to keep her legs wide open so that he will have full access to part her from the behind and force his way inside her freely and unrestrained.  
And his right hand was curled around her neck and shoulders, constricting her like a Python everytime she tried to struggle in his arms and escape him.

The deep crimson furious nail scratches were only fueling his desire and her feline marks felt like lava poured on Sasuke`s fire skin. They never once slowed him down.  
"You _don`t_ want me to stop, Sakura."

His arrogance was making Sakura show fangs and claws and that brazen attitude of the conceited Uchiha family made her see red.

She wanted to dig her nails into his throat and kill him brutally and leave him drown in his own blood.

That impulse made her dart her hands backwards to attach to his neck but they landed in his hair instead.

Sasuke smirked knowingly for he read the desire of insanity inside the hurricane of jade in her star eyes from the very beginning.

She was livid of being so submissive and so pleasured by _him_ and he loved her to be so wild and savage.  
She kept on squirming and trash into his forceful grip, she jerked her hips, winding and rotating them but with him thrusting inside her from that angle it was impossible to elude him, in fact, it did the opposite by increasing the friction and she was involuntarily reasoning and meeting him along the way.

She was increasing the pleasure while she wanted nothing more than stop being so complacent.

"W-Why?" She cried in both frustration and euphoria. "Why don`t you... _s-stop_ when _I_ ask you to?!"  
It drove Sasuke mad with desire. He never had such a lioness in his bed before and he adored every second having sex with this pink haired woman.

She was so divinely tight, so fitting to be penetrated by his length in all the delicious splendor of the physical definition of having sex with someone.  
She was milking him with her vanilla essences as her head turned around his hand that was encompassed around her shoulders just to keep her steady in place.

Sakura`s pointed chin grazed against his forearm and she latched her hands into his silk rebel fluttering spikes, fisting her fingers into his hair and she pulled his head hard to fall askance.  
The bonfire in his body blazed like a fire dragon when he met the tremendous magnitude of delirium and hysteria into her green eyes.

"Why don`t you _kiss_ me instead?" His fervent moist lips found hers immediately and she kissed him furiously, mouth enclosing and silencing mouth in a bruising kiss, teeth were hitting and grazing against each other as their tongues probed and pierced their way inside the crevice of each other`s mouths, transgressing the boundary of the slick lips as they tasted each other and fought for dominance.

Neither of them capitulated in front of the other, battling through that insane hard lip lock. Noses were bumping and molding against each other, their faces were adjoining into a single outline, they changed direction and traded places as their kiss flew ardently.  
And that was something that Sakura could indeed FEEL and felt she did; heavens, Sasuke Uchiha, her sworn mortal enemy, was having a divine taste.

He was delicious, his taste -the unbeatable undefined combination of silk dark cognac, mint chocolate and spicy pepper- was pure euphoria, his skin was impossibly silk and supple for such a ruthless calloused  
man and his tongue had the precision of an arrow hitting the exposure of her throat slanting as far as he would go and swallowed the very soul out of her chest, along with her breaths.

She couldn't inhale any oxygen, he wouldn't let her break their kiss and frankly she had no idea of why was she in that predicament -kissing him passionately- but regrettably enough she did kiss him back; she wanted so much to gasp and moan because he seemed to have an endless stock of energy in his vigorous body as he kept on fucking her savagely never once slowing down his pace.  
He was denying her the air and freedom.  
Sakura`s hands were firmly seeded into his hair, the lusciousness of his locks was caressing her fingertips and palms, like pure silk, his grunts of approval at how exciting it was to have her be so primitive were masculine and extremely arousing; he was delicious as a man.  
And deliciously _dangerous_ as an enemy. Her worst enemy.  
The swell of her right breast fit into his palm like it was meant to be there and he gave her two gentle squeezes.

He did it delicately on purpose to contrast with the force of his thrusts inside her core and Sakura felt her body involuntarily jerk and seep for him.

He had a technique of grazing the tip of his thumb against her perked nipple and flicker  
on the sensitive bud playing with her mound and making her lost her mind.

She was very sensitive in the area of her chest and lips and he was killing her with his fondlings, kneadings and kisses. Why was he kissing her so effervescent, so chocolate sweet and frequently?  
 _Why?_  
Wasn't she _just_ a supposed one night stand? A stranger should not share such an intimate savage hungry kiss with another. The irony behind it was that one of Sakura`s signature methods of silent killings was to pour a powder of the drug she used in her injections -the lethal morphine amalgamation- on her _lips_ and kill her victims with a _KISS._  
And precisely _that_ night she _didn't_ apply some because if she did, Sasuke will have been dead by then and no one would have ever found out the reason why.  
 _But she didn't apply the rouge with the poison on it, damn it!_

Yes she didn't want to kill him this is what she told Hidan and Hinata but if Heavens wouldn't have saved his sorry ass by a fortunate conjuncture, she wouldn't have minded killing him on the spot.  
She wanted him dead so much that it hurt. It ached more than the way he was taking her. _Damn it!_ Sakura couldn't believe how lucky that bastard was!  
Worst was... his _lips_ were addictive!

Everything about that Sasuke Uchiha was appetizing, obsessive and piquant and damn him for being so tempting and irresistible. She hated him with all her passion for enjoying his delectable taste.  
"I want t-to... _kill_ you, Uchiha." She spat to him against his intoxicating mouth while his lips were sliding along her cheek to nip on her earlobe. God she couldn't believe that something like that burst from her mouth but she did it on a whim, she couldn't stop herself.  
To add to her growing despair, Sasuke had the arrogance to chuckle at her and she had no idea whether it sincerely amused him her fierceness or she gave herself away due to an unfortunate involuntarily slip of her tongue.  
"I can _see_ you do." He smirked against her skin while his hand encircled around her breast firmly and started to pump her slow making her squeeze her eyes shut when pleasure shot along the column of her spine. "Because I can read your EYES Sakura. There is so much dementia hidden inside and so much hate amassed there, but do you want me to share a secret with you?"

His voice embraced her mind in a velvet veil of clouds, veiling and clouding her judgment. How was he able to give his baritone voice such a sinful tremble? It was crazy! "I desire for the same fate for my _worst_ enemies..."

He hasn't perceived the flinch of her shoulders when the syllables of _'enemy'_ fell from his lips. She knew exactly who he was referring too: her!

"I want to see _them_ rot in Hell before I stain my hands with their blood and bathe in their fear when I will _personally_ chop them off into pieces."  
Of course he wanted to kill her; it was obvious. And she wanted to dispose of him just as much.

Why not confess to him who she was and have them engage into a mortal match until one of them or both died right away?

Why carry on with such an agonizing long game?  
Because they were both powerless to feel anything than pleasure when being on the same bed, entangled into each other`s limbs and having spicy sex. He knew it and she felt it too, unfortunately.  
His digits skimmed along the curb of her waist, drawing imaginary circles on the fine muscles of her abdomen. The motion was lulling and enthralling.

Sakura`s breaths were ragged and laborious, her muscles throbbed and the spasms of her body were coming in waves; she surrendered… to him.

Her head fell in the crock of his neck limp and defeated, orbs remaining squeezed shut in both anger and sheer passion.

Her body relaxed and leaned entirely on him, urging Sasuke to tighten his hold on her, smirking victoriously when his name -his family name because she never once mewled or cried his _first_ name- came in staccato moans from her gasping lips, jerking his hips to hit her from that acrobatic angle, slicking inside smoothly up… and down, over and over again, pulling himself out of her almost entirely just to thrill at the incredible feeling of piercing her fully again, filling her up to the hilt and repeating the same motion, groaning like a caged hurt beast whenever his body met her slick warmth and the tightness of her inner walls that clasped him greedily trapping him inside.

How could that woman be so tight, so good and rub against his skin in such a delectable way? It was insane! That was the _best_ woman that Sasuke ever had in his bed.

The others paled in comparison, she was unique, that friction was euphoric between them and it was even MORE than just an incredible match of their bodies.  
She was something more.  
"Uchiha-"  
"I don't want you to call me like that."  
"F-Fuck… you..."  
"I already do, blossom." Oh how she hated a man to pin point that particular distinctive trait about her looks and fructify the chance to call her a pet name. "Say my _name_."  
His evilly digits stopped in the aperture of her petal folds, getting immediately coated in the nectar that was sipping from their intertwined bodies, pressing hard on her unfolded flower and stars twinkled under her eyelashes.  
She was NOT supposed to feel that but she did; damn him and all his cursed family of demons, she felt what Sasuke was doing to her body and it felt... indescribable.  
"I won't grant you t-that pleasure..."

She nearly bit her lower lip when his damned thumb found the way to her sensitive clit that was pear glistening with their essences, taking him captive between his thumb and index, applying a mild pressure.  
He will go insane if his name doesn't leave her mouth. She HAD to say his name, Sasuke wanted her to _scream_ and shout it when she came because of h _im_.

She had to say it or he will lose his mind if she doesn't. "Then I am going to swindle and appropriate it forcibly from you, darling."  
A triumphant gorgeous side smirk rose on his lips when he pinched the buddle of nerves that he brushed everytime his member pierced her and her body spasm like electricity has been discharged inside her.

"AHH!" She had no idea when and how it happened, usually she had control over her body because she wasn't bothered with useless feelings of pleasure, but when euphoria hit her like a tropical hurricane unleashed on the sea, rolling inside her body and washing her off in bliss, she shouted at the top of her lungs and almost skyrocketed from his bed if not for Sasuke to keep her firmly rooted in his arms.

That was the first _orgasm_ inflicted by someone else that she felt escalading through all her pores and the experience left her mind numb, shut down and bathed in stardust.

It was a feeling that Sakura couldn't convey into words.

She fell limp against his marble chiseled chest and surprisingly the Uchiha didn't push her away from him, no. He kept holding her like a cherished treasure, while he found his discharge after few more thrusts remaining stubbornly ingrained into her, syphoning her with his semen, combining her essences with his.

Warm juices pooled into her womb, seeping along her creamy thighs. Sakura has been encompassed by a mysterious pleasant dizziness and it was comfortable and relaxing.

She kept on chanting down her mind that it was all because of _sex;_ a natural reaction to the discharge of endorphins shooting through her body because of the orgasm, but her heart told her that it was not entirely because of that.

And she got the answer of her suspicions when she felt a pair of chaste lips brush against the fine pulse of her neck lingering there as Sasuke parted a coral lock of damp hair from her shoulder.

She wanted to spit him in the face for the audacity to do something so sweet and delicate. _He wasn't her lover!_  
"Why won't you say my name Sakura?" She knew he was conjuring her with obeying him by stating her own name and the way he was rolling it against the sensitive skin of her neck.

His voice was tingling her skin. "Because you are no one _important_ to me." She still shocked him with her audacious vulgar retorts.

Didn't she know WHO exactly he was? Didn't she know that he could kill her or order her to be disposed of without anyone to meddle or care about it?

Wasn't she scared of him? Then it hit him: she was NOT! She defied him because she wasn't terrified by him nor was she so delighted by his performance. By the way he took her, fucked her brains like no one could and that was a big insult but... Sasuke couldn't find it in his to _hate_ this woman.

Somehow... he felt a radiating unexplainable _loathe_ coming from her even if she tried to hide it the best she cold and he felt the urge to respond to the hate by hating her in return, but he couldn't.

He felt more attraction and chemistry than disdain. No one important... she called him a no one. "Then let me be _someone_ memorable in your life."

"Wait-" Sasuke leaned forward and rolled over her, pressing Sakura against the mattress ,hands pinned above her head enslaving her into his grip, while his body was latched to her back not removing himself from her.

His semi-erect member that was still secured into her passage was pressing against her sensitive buddle of nerves,  
She wasn't just a fling; she had to be MORE to him and not just another good lay in order to make him pay and torture him. He had to FALL for her.

Crave for her and yearn for her; desire her like he never desired for anyone before. That was the only way to make her revenge sweeter and complete.

Give him what his incompetent inept fiancé couldn't and that was that insane passion that no one could parallel; no one but her: morphine.

Then when the world would be the sweetest to him and he will find himself on the swell of glory… she will take it away from him. Everything! Including the false… _love._

She had to make him feel morphine, feel paralyzed in pleasure and get drunk by her.

Crave for her taste, for her kisses for the softness of her skin, remember her perfume and face when he is in bed with her -remember what she has seen into that mirror.

Mirrors never lie; mirrors speak the _truth._ And truth was... she LIKED what she has seen there and that was frightening.

Sleeping with her enemy was an uplifting experience. Her hate for him nourished the toxic chemistry she felt between them and stirred her body to respond and flinch to stimuli.

Impulses that shot through her system all courtesy to Sasuke and what he did. He was setting her ablaze with his touches like no one before.

"I can`t begin to comprehend whether you want to _fight_ me..." His silk long bangs poked her cheeks and forehead as Sasuke heaved his body weight to press her down the mattress.

His fingers were curled around her both wrists that were pinned above her head as Sakura was scratching his skin with her nails looking like a cornered cat that struggled to escape his grip. "Or _sleep_ with me."

He groaned huskily over her face ,smirking at the way she was openly gritting her teeth in annoyance, her chartreuse orbs exploding and parching crystals of fire.

"It`s exactly this feeling of alertness the thing that is thrilling about you Sakura. Something that no woman before elicited within me."

The tip of his tongue slide from her chin to her lips, licking her mouth and she attempted to bite him, but when her own tongue touched his slick one she froze midway at the sensation. "And I might want to be possessive over it."

He burned her and electrocuted her with his damned touch. Too good to be true. Her hatred for him grew tenfold, because he had control over her body.

Because her body reacted to _him_ , eliciting explicit feelings when he touched her.

He had a mysterious power over her that was as dangerous as it was amazing and that threat had to be annihilated.

She had to kill him for being able to benumb the drugs in her body. Uchiha Sasuke must _die_ quickly for her to _survive._

He was just the illusion that her hate for him has created and nourished over the years. A companion that gave her identity and the courage to live on and be truly free.

He couldn`t take that away from her just because sex with him was the experience of euphoria.

She didn`t need that useless carnal sensations, she needed to be committed to her dream. To revenge. Sharing his bed was just a pathway. A tool and nothing else.

 _Damn it._

"Get... off." She hissed in his face with that throaty voice that has been screaming minutes ago in bliss and that only arouse Sasuke more.

She could clearly feel -damn it FEEL- him engorge inside her again; his masculine body bulk like a cliff and flex like a puma above her and inside her and Sakura didn`t know how to react to that.

She never anticipated him to trigger such reaction inside her and frankly Sasuke caught her out of guard. She fidgeted under him, wobbling her hips and legs to escape him in vain.

A frown rippled on his demonic beautiful face upon hearing the commending words coming out from her bruised lips.

 _No_ one ordered Uchiha Sasuke to do shit and sure as hell Sakura wouldn`t break any tradition so he strengthened his hold on his wrists until he almost heard her bones crack under the pressure and roughly grounded his hips against hers, harshly rubbing himself on her.

Emerald orbs flew wide open when the abrasive contact with his thick base grinding on her swollen clit protruding from her parted lips knocked the wind out of her lungs and she almost cried in pleasure, while Sasuke let out a serpent hiss escape his lips as they spoke over her parted ones, hotly, darkly, sexily, curling in a lethal serious threat.

"I kindly advise you to be more circumspect with your words, Sakura. I am unsure whether a newcomer like you is filled in with whom exactly _I_ am, but you should never forget that the only one in control here is _me_ and never the other way around."

 _Has he just threatened her to kill her and Sakura missed the subtle insinuation?_ For her own good, Sakura truly hoped he did for she will have a valid reason to kill him right on the spot.

She couldn't believe how conceited and arrogant this handsome man proved to be and the way he spoke to her while growing hard like a boiling rock inside her, ready to pierce her body in a swift motion of a piercing sharp sword.

But Sakura will be damned to the Seven Gates of Hell before she bent to any word that came out of his pretty mouth. How dare he commend her like he had some sort of claim over her person?

After everything that his family has done to her... fuck no. If he thought that he was a luxury whore in the crowd that felt herself lucky and privileged to be fucked by him, he was gravely _mistaken._

And of course that he was oblivious to all that, because he went on with his threat, while pulling himself almost entirely out of her, just to plunge all the way back inside her in a fluid forceful motion, and they both moaned at the sensation.

It was like he was trying to convey the powerful message of his words in the way he was claiming her again.

A slick deep splashing sound of their sticky body fluids seeping from his erect member reached Sakura`s ringing eardrums as he fitted back in her throbbing passage and she hated how her body immediately responded to him like ambrosia that her thirsty desperate self has been waiting for centuries.

She was torn between two colliding persons nesting into herself: her mind and her body and they had a tug of war.

One was getting crazy with the incandescent hate that she felt for his man and the other desired him with sheer desperation.

Sasuke felt his mind explode. This irresistibly gorgeous naked woman who was bedecking his bed and held him a prisoner of his own desire for her, was making him go crazy.

There was an unexplainable impulse knocking on his brain to kill her right away but at the same time, there was an even more powerful yen to fuck her abandonment until their words explode.

"I killed many before you for simply looking at me the wrong way." The unfocused gleam in his fierce onyx eyes wasn`t matching the heavy laborious hot breath, the flexing on his muscles and the struggle to only enter her up to the hilt and remain motionless inside her, pushing himself into her body further than her body would normally allow it and a mild pang into her womb coursed her, but the pleasure and the benumbing of morphine has blocked the most of the pain.

Sasuke`s words however, stirred her on fire like a hurt lioness. Sakura will never allow this fucker to talk to her like this.

She was not his regular bitch, nor his lackey. So to make it clear where they stood, Sakura seized her legs around his waist, pressing him into her even more with a hard press with her heels on the curb of his toned ass and pushed her hips down to make their bodies grind together in an exploding friction all the while spiting in his face.

"And I would _gladly_ kill someone for _no_ particular reason, you narcissistic self-important chauvinistic son of _a bitch_!"

She cursed him with the same pathos as her pelvis slide to the pyramid of his sculpted abdomen muscles.

Onyx orbs lost the touch to the surrounding in a hard roll into their sockets when she did an ample roll of her hips, while Sakura threw another insult to him, in both pleasure and pure hatred. "So _fuck_ you and your _threats… Uchiha_ Sasuke!"

Said man lost his temper. And lost it badly.

With a look in his eyes that made blood freeze into her veins, Sasuke shot up on his knees, dug his nails into her hipbones forcibly without caring about the bruise that formed on the porcelain skin, hoisted her up in a rough motion until her shoulders were the only part of her body that touched the bed and started to thrust inside her like an animal, ramming her with hunger and abandonment, losing every touch of his distinctive control and precision.

"No- AAHH!" Sakura`s hands instinctively shot for a source of leverage, feeling like walking on trembling rocks during an earthquake, grasping the wooden bars of the headboard behind, barely keeping herself not to be sent flying to the wall behind and slam her head on it.

Hot rivulets of juices were spraying from her staining the sweating flexed belt of muscles cupping Sasuke`s sculpted navel and her things.

Her legs were daggling on his hips, with her heels poking on his lower back aimlessly. He rammed inside her without any mercy or remorse, punishing her for the audacity of talking to him so defiantly.

Sasuke forced his eyes halfway opened to look down her face that was paralyzed by the pleasure enveloping her.

He was brutal like a manic while ramming inside her so shamefully, forcing himself all the way inside her, yet their bodies only felt the electrical carnal pleasure between their conjoining.

"F-Fuck..." It was so odd to hear himself stammering but his voice broke when Sakura`s inner muscles constricted around him like in an attempt to stop his intrusion, while he continuously hit her over and over again in that position that allowed a full penetration.

"So... fucking hot and slick!" The fact that Sakura had to adjust her body to allow him inside was making the pleasure grow tenfold. "For _me…_ because of _me_."

The mental feeling of having to force himself inside and overwhelm her was physically perceived as indescribably arousing.

The power of control possessiveness and dominance over her. Over this emerald eyed woman who refused to respect him and follow his command.

It was refreshing because no one will ever _defied_ Uchiha Sasuke with the exception of his best friend. The others will never spoke against him out of fear and recognition of his dominance.

A hand detached from the headboard and stretched to the raven haired man and even Sakura herself had no idea of what was she trying to accomplish while spanning to him like that because she wasn't able to touch him, remaining in suspension midway somewhere between their rocking bodies.

But instead of laughing at how foolish she looked like that, Sasuke did something that shocked them both to the core.

He took her hand into his left one, as his right kept her still while he fucked her hard in a distorted punishment for her insults and brought her palm on his chest, where his maddening _heart_ was ticking life and euphoria into his system, keeping his atop of hers pinned there.

It was in that particular moment, when Sakura opened up her fogged eyes in pure bewilderment and their gazes met in a fervent dance, emerald clashing with onyx.

The look in his _eyes_ was not matching the uncaring way of slamming his hips against hers and the ghost of affection in his gesture made Sakura`s lips form a word that her mind fought back with all its mind and lost. "...S- _Sasuke_ –"

His name has been said softly almost inaudibly and it wasn`t rancorous as her previous words. They came mostly like a question for that gesture.

But the said man was at loss of the reason of why he did it himself.

He only knew that when seeing those Princess small fingers stretched to him like a bird flapping her winds to the sky, open and delicate before him, he couldn`t help himself but lace them with his own.

He was powerless to stop himself from taking her hand. It was the truth. Uchiha himself didn`t know why he did it, he simply lost himself into the moment.

Worst part of it was that he kept it there on his beating heart and she didn't pull back either.

And it was in that moment while they both gazed deep into each other's eyes, lulled by the sound of his name on her lips, an orgasm exploded between them, powerless, impaling, benumbing and blissful.

Their names attached to a choir of _'Fucks'_ has sent them both to Heaven as Sasuke spewed his essences into her body, both melting under the orgasm that their ride together, bodies collapsing down the bed in the plenitude of euphoria encompassing around them, making the temperature sizzle on the sweat of their forms.

Sakura`s back hit the silk sheets and the wind has knocked out of her lungs in a throaty moan of pleasure when Sasuke fell atop of her but it was probably gallantry and instinct the impulse he had to roll on his side as not to crush her and allow her to breathe and bask in her orgasm. The third he gave her so far.

To him it was no record.

To Sakura on the other hand, it was a miracle. An unwanted damned miracle.

She didn`t know how to react to such pleasure and feeling that her body was paralyzed by, so she simply brought her hand over her eyes and tried to regulate her breaths and memorize those sensations.

 _It was amazing!_ She had no problems in admitting it out loud that having sex with Sasuke felt amazing, even if it was done with her worst enemy.

A warm strong hand curled around her waist, bringing her closer to the man she was sharing that bed with and to her stupor, she didn`t protest.

 _Why the hell was he still touching her?!_ "This was definitely not our last encounter… Sakura."

Sasuke told her between his irregular sharp inhales and she had no choice but to turn her head to him and face him.

With his naught raven sex hair falling disarray on his eyes and a sweaty rippled body to die for, glistening under the light of the chandeliers and clashing with the dark sheets, he was undeniably gorgeous.

Truly someone worth of a one night stand and a proud rival for someone that Sakura has become. "You don`t want to see me again Uchiha."

Sakura was one hundred percent sincere because there was so much pathos in her to kill him that it was in his own benefit to stay away from her.

"To my utter stupor, I do." He felt it. Even if his eyes couldn`t see further, Sasuke sensed it through all his pores: this woman was someone dangerous and harmful for him.

Something toxic, poisonous, like a shadow lurking from Hell and waiting patiently for a moment to strike.

All the bells in his head were advising him to stay away from her, but he couldn`t. Damn it and curse her for being so sinfully addicting, but Sasuke _couldn`t_ let this woman go.

She wasn`t just incredibly beautiful and delicate. There was a mysterious silver lining glowing around her naked body that was bedecking his bed that the Uchiha never saw on anyone before.

Coincidentally or faithfully, they landed straight in _his_ bedroom. A place that no one was allowed to enter, especially women.

Heck, he didn`t even allow Karin who was his _fiancé_ to enter this sacred confinement of his intimate personal space, but he didn`t put too much thought on that when he brought her here.

And definitely Sasuke wouldn`t cuddle with any woman or spend unnecessary time in their vicinity after offering them a moment of passion, but it was pure instinctual when his hand sought for her bare waist and he brought her closer to him, in an unexplainable need to touch her again and feel her body warmth intertwine with his own.

Because for some stupid reason, Sasuke felt a mysterious tranquility and _peace_ with this coral haired debutante –one that even stunned _him._

From all the luxury goods that he could buy with his money, it was precisely relaxation and peace of mind the things that he didn`t afford to appropriate.

He had to stay alert around the clock otherwise he would be dead meat. There were many who aligned to his mortal enemies, waiting to kill him so he couldn`t slack.

So this moments spent beside her were oasis. She was just so beautiful, angelic and there was an occult deviant innocence in her margarite skin that was radiating in the twinkling lights that were protruding from the garden through the curtain making her look like a falling angel strayed from Paradise.

What took Sasuke by surprise was the obvious hate shimmering in the eyes that fought to come back from the high and focus on him, one that was directed _to him._

Was Sakura hating him even though he hasn`t seen her before? Was she looking for a chance to get close to him and harm him?

 _Maybe kill me?_

What the heck... he was getting paranoid. Those green green _eyes_ were doing something to him... his knuckles rose to graze the contour of her cheek and she immediately slapped his hand away averting her stare like he burned her. "Don`t touch me, what the flying fuck Uchiha!" _Like this._

That reticent attitude was only puzzling him more. An hour ago she was all alluring and flirting to him. It was she the one to kiss him _voluntarily._

And now that she had the privilege of stealing some meaningful moments with him, she was being so reticent and unmannered.

Sasuke truly didn`t get her behavior but he didn't have time to question her rude gesture because his phone buzzed on the carpet where his jacket stood ruffled.

He dipped down to grab it and flipped it open, not allowing his interlocutor to talk first. "Speak."

His face gave nothing away of what he was hearing and his eyes were all focused on Sakura who didn`t turn around to acknowledge him, rolling on the other side, but she was intently listening to his conversation. "I will be there in a moment. Don`t start without me."

Inwardly, the pink haired beauty was cheering. Without him observing, she bent over the edge of the bed pretending to take her bra that was resting on the carpet while in reality she took the chance to stick a small _microphone_ to his clothes that were discarded on the floor over her own.

This way, Konan and Hidan will know his every step even though she will not risk to follow his tracks.

"I don`t get you." She heard him honesty admitting while his side of the bed alleviated the pressure of his strong body pressing on the mattress as Sasuke rose up, stark naked, casually encircling the bed to collect his clothes, dressing up.

She followed wordlessly how the fine articles were fitting those muscles, tucking on the sheets that she covered her chest with like a shy teenager after her first time with her secret lover. Her eyes however, were pinning him like knives.

"But I _want_ you Sakura." He spun on his heel coming to her side of the bed lifting his hand to grip her chin and forced her head up to give her lips a last bruising kiss that left her breathless.

"Uchih–"

"You will hear from me again. But for now… _Adieu_."

With only that, he turn around and left her alone in the solitary of his luxurious room heading God only knew where.

For five good minutes, Sakura stared at the closed door where his shadow still lingered, racking a hand through her messy damp hair.

 _This hasn`t happened. No freaking way!_

Then just as abruptly, Sakura threw her head backwards to hit the pillow and burst out in a hysterical unrestrained _laughter._

"Hahahaha fuck I _can_ feel! He can make me FEEL!" There was so much rinse into her jadeite pools and it the idea of both crying and laughing at same time would be frightening but to her it meant complete losing of her mind.

It was funny, so hysterical, so ironical so... delicious. "Fuck I felt him  
fucking me and it was so… WOW!" She wanted to do it a _gain_. Heck, she wanted _him_ to do her again! "Karma is such a bitch!"

Finding it completely cynical to be challenged like this, Sakura whipped her head to her left and screamed to the half opened window. "You are a real bitch!" To the Heavens for making her situation be so laughable. The man she had to kill was the only one able to outdone morphine`s effect.

"So you are _stronger_ than morphine, huh? Uchiha... _Sasuke_." Truly, his name felt strange on her lips when she said it out loud and Sakura couldn't pin point in what way, but it was unusual to state it.

The emerald eyed woman let her feet swing from the bed, jerking up from the bed. She took a glass of fine scotch from the bottle resting on his nightstand, filling her system with generous gulps, while parading naked through his room, dialing on her phone.

"Konan..." Sakura emptied the glass while looking at the guests from the front garden on the window mindful for no one to see her in Sasuke`s room, crunching her nose in disgust. "I slipped a microphone into his jacket."

A smirk formed on her glistening lips while listening to Konan narrate the fruitions way of her tracking the Uchiha. "Yeah, I think they are on an adjacent room on the basement. No, I risked enough meeting this son of a bitch. I cannot infiltrate into the base and give them a little partying gift. He can recognize me. But you my dear..."

Her beam turned villainous and sinister with every passing thought of murder that crossed her mind. Sakura took the entire bottle of liquor throwing the glass aimlessly towards a side wall, laughing like a madwoman into the phone. "You can get inside and have some fun Konan! Blow their asses up for me, honey!"

She hung up heading to the huge Bohemian crystal mirror where she saw her and Sasuke`s fucking reflections, looking at her naked form staring right back at her. The emerald eyed girl frowned at what she saw in front of her.

She looked _different_ back then while in bed with Sasuke in a way that she couldn`t decipher.

Then another sinister grin bloomed on her lips.

She whipped her tears with the back of her hand and took another gulp of French cognac, emptying the bottle without caring.

He has been so animalistic, so savage and brutal when fucking her into his bed, he looked so arrogant into that mirror, there was no shame into his orbs that the reflection of their conjunction was screaming back to them, she saw fierce sheer pride and cavalier into this incredible eyes, she saw herself being possessed by his thirst, by the way he seemed to punish her, dominate her, keep her entrapped into a game so deliciously cruel.

In other words, she looked so pitiful, so pathetic and promiscuous in that position.

The graphic lascivious image of their profiles, his shameful deep penetration, the responses of her body, the crazy look in his eyes, the hazel dancing into her own, the sweat of his marble skin grinding on hers, the dirty screams of her panting mouth, everything was an erotic explicit novel that got stuck in her damned head.

It was sinister, pornographic yet... fascinating. She felt everything. "He`s _crazy..._ you are crazy like _me_ Uchiha..."

It was in this moment when she came to realize what has been so different with him than with the others before him, beside the feelings he gave her.

"We are ALL insane but this time... it is MY game that you are playing."  
She turned serious while clenching her fists and nothing amusing danced on her sinister frown that her twisted face was creating.

"A game that you will never win. I will never–" Raising the empty bottle above her head, Sakura threw the object into the mirror breaking it in million twinkling pieces as her distorted figure reflected in the pieces were falling like a cascade before her eyes crumbling to the ground. "–be into _you._ You will never have me."

Deciding that she had enough of this bullshit, Sakura quickly slide her dress and underwear back on her body, fixing up her sex hair that was a solid proof of what she has been doing for some time allowing her mind to calm herself down because there was no way in Hell that a simple fuck will make her stumble from her purpose: revenge.

Even if she felt what she was not supposed to feel: pleasure -everything.  
Felt HIM. Her worst enemy lancing her forcibly, slick into her body, into her mind, into her fire to stir it with his own and it was insane.

He could be so savage and fierce, but so delicate and exquisite.

That bipolar combination even left Sakura question the barriers of insanity in the way she knew it so well.  
She had to find Hinata and get out of there fast. If Sasuke was interested in her –and damn right he is– he will personally seek for her as he personally confessed before leaving her alone in his room.

Mirrors… mirrors were immovable tokens of a reality that everyone wanted to escape from, but at the same time, it was a rope to cling to sanity. One that Sakura couldn't brush off. The image of the two of them–

She let out another fits of laughter as she exited the room, being careful of her surroundings, mentally memorizing her steps and trying to spot anything that stood out of ordinary and mindful to get back into the main room without anyone to notice her.  
The game has just gotten interesting.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

When Sakura slide past the dead drunk chattering and laughing boring guests, Hidan`s van was already waiting inconspicuously on a side alley for her to come.

The rosette found it logical to leave their car that was parked in the front alley to Hinata who she couldn`t spot anywhere, in case the Hyuga was in need for extended time to charm Uzumaki Naruto.

The moment she dived into the van, sliding the door to sneak into the passenger seat with Hidan grinning mischievously down to her, he starting the engine and maneuvered the vehicle into the opposite way of the Uchiha`s grand mansion.

 _Thanks God!_

"So... you guys went at it like rabbits on heat huh? `Cos judging from the way you basically reek of men perfume and have _that_ kind of satisfied look on your pretty face, it looks like you had a get together." Then he frowned at her mischievous smile. "You didn`t kill him did you?"

At that, Sakura started to laugh hysterically. "No, unfortunately I am saving that for some other day and yeah we fucked like two demented people and it was amazing!"

She threw her head backwards hitting Hidan`s nape like she always did when overly excited much to his annoyance. "Give me something to drink, `Danny!"

"Stop fucking hitting my damn head and calling me that, it makes me feel like a total fag!" Oh how she loved to piss Hidan off because the more he cursed and glared at her, the funnier it got so Sakura used her fingers to mess his silvery gel hair.

"Then stop using hair gel and give up this homo hairstyle, for fuck`s sake! This is horrible honestly you should be sentenced to a lifetime of prison for the crime of wearing your hair like this, aish! Where's my drink?"

"I am not your bloody servant, Morph." Hidan peeped through rear mirror to check himself and frowned in annoyance. "Bloody hell I look like that imbecile Uchiha." With his hair disheveled and spiked up like a duck butt.

Sakura laughed at him harder while giving him a playful checkup. "Na-ah. You wish `Danny but... nope. He is more of a man than you, _sugar._ "

She pointed out to the treasure in his pants and that did it for Hidan.

He was a metrosexual with a very good opinion about his worth so no woman will escape his wrath if she suggested that he was not gifted in any aspect.

Of course, Sakura was not your ordinary woman and one of her favorite hobbies included annoying the fuck out o him.

Their shenanigans and teasing were the source of entertainment in their gloomy organization because Konan and Hinata were very stoic and serious.  
He frowned and hollered at the woman with the jade in her playful eyes, while she found a bottle of whiskey stored in the door.

"I will fucking kill you both Morphine, mark my words. You and him will die together by my own hands-"

Popping the cap of the bottle with her right hand, Sakura slapped the blabbering idiot with her unoccupied hand again while she crossed her legs on the windglass sipping her drink from the bottle. "Oh kindly shut the hell up already, my fucking head hurts like a dynamite exploded inside!"

It should have because not only Uchiha fucked her senseless, but she also had some very strong alcohol riding into her system.

Not that she cared, the lightheaded dizzying sensation in her brain was euphoric to Sakura. "Stop doing this while I am fucking driving and get your legs off my baby, Morph!"

"Stop bitching and screaming into my damn years and watch where you drive, imbecile! I don't want you to get us in a fucking car accident."

Sakura grounded while dialing a number on her phone. Hidan rolled his olive orbs at the dangling pink pig from the chain on her girlie strawberry pink phone. She even gave it a fitting name –Ton Ton.

"Konan, where are you?" Said purple haired woman was crawling through the ventilation infiltrating into the home and following Sasuke`s signal successfully.

 _"I am right above them. You were right Morphine, there is another meeting here. All the beau monde of the Mafia is here, including your precious Uchiha. I don't see the Uzumaki though."_  
"He must be with Ai."

Sakura concluded as she took another gulp of drink while tapping her heel on the windscreen. Hidan tried to poke her with his scythe but she hit his shoulder with her heel hissing at him in annoyance for daring to touch her porcelain skin with those spikes.

He shot her a doom glare she stuck her tongue at him and gave him the finger listening and reasoning to the information that Konan was briefing to her.

A vicious colorful insult shot from her mouth when Hidan snatched the bottle form her to take a generous gulp. "What are you thinking of doing?"

 _"I am going to throw a gas bomb and get them out of there. If they drop any relevant paper I am going to snatch it. But for now I want to listen more to their conversation and record everything. They are conversing about a new riffles shipment as well as some jewelry that they want to bring into the city tonight under the false pretense of a shipment of textiles on the name of one of Uchiha`s companies."_

"Now this is interesting indeed." A vile victorious smirk crept on Sakura`s lips, as the air changed to a salty breeze since their car was heading to the harbor.

The rosette hauled the bottle from Hidan who has hit a trashcan and jerked the car on the left side almost throwing it off the road.

"You idiot, keep your blind eyes on the fucking road!" She groaned to her silver hair driver who was letting out a course of indecent ghetto insults, pulling the car on the road again, shutting off the lights.

"Of course… yeah, do that Konan. This is an opportunity that cannot slip past our fingers. A new shipment of firearms, huh? Fuck those diamonds. After the loss of their beloved drugs, Uchiha is going to go insane of rage."

 _"There is much clamor among them Morphine and all because of what you and Hidan did. You should have been more subtle. They are talking about joining forces with Suna, Oto and now Ame and look for us to eliminate us."_

Sakura burst out laughing while imagining Uchiha putting his ego beside to join forces with his enemies just to eliminate Morphine from his way and felt more victorious than ever. "They aren't going to do shit because they have no idea of who is robbing them. They have no name, no face, no nothing my dear, we are ghosts for them!"

Heck, they didn`t even know that it was not an _organization_ they were calling 'Morphine' but the _woman_ that Sasuke had on his bed and that only made Sakura laugh and hiccup hysterically while Hidan was covering his ears, annoyed by the noise.

"And that Uchiha Sasuke is the supreme imbeciles out of all. You should have seen how easy was it for me to make him desire me. His face of pure imbecile makes me sick on my stomach."

She breathed deeply to calm her fits of laughter since they had to sneak in complete silence and approach a cargo that has just arrived to a secret part of the big _Konoha National_ _'Hiruzen'_ Harbor.

"Do your thing Konan. When you are done, get out of there. We don't want to risk uselessly."  
 _"Leave it to me."_  
"Assist Ai if she needs help. We are going to the harbor and keep a vigilant eye on the cargo. Then we strike."

She hung up on her associate smirking. Then she glared at Hidan who was cackling like a clown. "Why the fuck are you laughing at, you snobbish sadistic maniac fucker?"

"The only help that the crazy woman needs is being trapped in an Asylum just like you because you are both _locas_!" Hidan grinned at her cursing the rosette in a fluent Spanish much to her annoyance.

"You know what Hidan? It is very convenient for me to kill you. When you are gone, Konan, Hinata and I will be more efficient without you." He snorted at her antics finding a convenient way to hide their van behind a pile of garbage and cargos with cereals.

"Pf, yeah... and then you will have no driver, no stylist to purchase your dresses, no one to teach you etiquette and let's not forget that it is my liquor that you are drinking.

"Hm true true. Keep on being useful and shut. your. _trap_." She smiled brightly to him in a way that challenged Hinata in creepiness because the cherub aura was not matching the evil words. "Or I kill you before I kill Sasuke."

"Now I feel honored." Hidan rolled his orbs in annoyance when Sakura flipped his favorite CD to put on her own favorite song, softly so as not to be heard on the outside. "Change that shit, it`s an insult to real music."

"Insulting Verdi makes you look cheap and unstylish."

"Are you calling me cheap?"

"Aren't wet here yet? Gosh I can't stand you and your stupid slow driving!" Sakura threw her hands in the air dramatically eyeing the silver line of the horizon at dawn. Hidan went three times the speed limits and she called him _slow._

The waters of the implacable luscious night ocean were calm and serene, however Sakura caught the silhouette of something approaching from the velvet horizon with the corner of her eye.

Hidan grinned like an original pervert at her following the approaching dot understanding that it was their target.

"At some point, you and Uchiha have disappeared from the ball room, gorgeous and spent one hour and twenty seven minutes into a room." He looked at her knowingly while Sakura shot him a doom glare that melted rocks. "I suppose you went to some more private place to get to know each other, eh?"

"Stop pretending to be a saint you imbecile." She snapped at him in annoyance. Sakura couldn't get along with that man at all. "You know it all too well that we fucked because I have just confessed and for your own good, I hope that you haven't peeped, because if I find out that you did it..."

She will personally castrate him. "Relax Morph. I haven't snuck into your sweet privacy. You can get cozy with your enemy for as long as you wish. I hope you put on a good sho –auch !"

She slapped him hard against his nape sending him forward to hit his forehead on the steering wheel.

"You fucking pervert! Wipe that disgusting face off your imbecile face for I am in no mood for your corny jokes! Damn it!"  
"Why is that, pry telling me? Did his dick drain all of your monster energy?"

"I... am going to kill you Hidan. Kill you and give your body to Hinata to chop you off and eat you!"

"Stop saying that, `cos it`s fucking scary, damn it!" He snapped at her while a silent speedboat was approaching the shoreline.

"Fuck you two are fucking demented! And Hinata is even worse than you Morph. She even scares Lord Janshin-sama."  
"So as you know and not mess into my private business." Sakura leaned to him to licked his ear shell and bite his neck as he hissed out in pain but did nothing to stop her because she had a syringe pointed out to his eye so if he moved an inch...

"One would say that you are... jealous Hidan." She blew hotly in his hear snickering at the way he cursed at her for arousing him on purpose. "And I hate clingy and possessive men Hidan. It makes them look like pussies."  
He slapped her away because she was inciting.

She threw her head back on the headrest and laughed manically. "You are so easy to tease, `Dan. That`s why I still keep you around otherwise you deserve to be burned alive."

"Don't be ungrateful Morph. It is all thanks to me that you are here putting your sneaky hands on your worst enemy, get close to him, blend into his exquisite circle of rich and live off his expenses."

"It`s a win on win situation, Hidan. Besides, you love me."

He looked at her deadpanning before grinning like a gothic doll. "True. But I love Konan-chan more."

With that, he went silent and focused on the approaching boat, following it stop while two _associates_ jumped on the docks, looking carefully around then turning to talk to another two that were on the boat.

Sakura laughed at Hidan while catching the sight of a car that was inconspicuous until now approaching the boat.

"The radio is still turned on." Sakura saw Hidan going silent beside her and turn purple. The rose haired woman laughed more while taking another gulp of whiskey. "She`s going to kill you, buddy."

Konan loathed the idea of love and love declarations and Hidan disgusted her; they were fuck buddies, acquaintances, partners in crime, revenge obsessed anything but not lovers of any sorts.

"You trapped me, knowing that she listens, you bitch!" The man with the exquisite Hollywood look went all apologetically blabbering into the speaker. "Konan-chan don't listen to this witch, she trapped me, I didn't want to offend you-"

 _"The number of letters you use in your next sentences Hidan..."_ Konan talked through their microphone. _"Equals the number of bullets I am going to put into your body, Hidan."_

Sakura laughed harder at that, tears prickling in her eyes while loading her small revolver.

Screw the morphine syringes, this situations called for immediate elimination of both the criminals and their traces so she wouldn't bother with using her favorite silencing method of killing without being discovered and lead Sasuke himself to her.

The rosette loved this sadistic side of Konan for she was worse than Hidan and they were a match in heaven. God it was demented and funny.

When they fucked, every single of their neighbors heard them. Sometimes they heard shoots but never questioned about it.  
 _"I am dropping the smoke bomb now."_

"Do that and don't forget to record everything. I want to laugh at their faces. See them scurry from there like sewer rats."  
 _"The Capo dei Capi himself is present among the crew."_ Sakura rolled her orbs at that particular information. Like that wasn't obvious. Of course that Sasuke would be there to probably threaten his associates for screwing it up again.

And why the fuck would she care about that?

"Try to drop it in his head. I hate his stupid duck butt hairstyle. He looks like a pedophile." Images of her burying her nails into his raven hair, his richness and silkiness was ebbed in her palm, it was addictive, he smelled so good and felt so good–

Sakura promptly slapped her forehead in annoyance, her loathe for him growing larger with every passing moment.  
 _"Uzumaki is not among them."_

Sakura shrugged indifferently as they approached their targets in absolute silence, going as far as the car would take them. The saline scent of ocean hit their nostrils and a breeze of a marine wind ruffled through their locks.

"Maybe Ai killed him, who knows?" She casually brushed it off like it wasn't big deal.

"Or worse." Hidan mumbled under his breath. In all honesty, he was scared shitless of Hinata.

Hinata was always freely portraying her odd habits and antics; she did the freakiest things, she prayed under the moonlight, she had a huge crux in her home and many pictures of God, she said the creepiest thing about God passing judgment above them one day, she went to church, spent three hours to confess to the Priest, fasted twice a week, made donations... and punished him with those freaking milky lunar orbs of hers.

Worse was when she was walking through their huge mansion in her night robe with her hair tied in two ponytails and a chandelier in her hands, enjoying darkness.

Fucking Hell, Hidan never left his room because the idea of encountering that woman was freaking scarier than Janshin-sama`s judgement.

"We`re going. Hidan, let`s get behind those cargos first for a better view on them. We are going to wait for them to start to unload their shit and then strike."

"What is your plan Morph? Do you want to detain all those firearms and sell them on the black markets later on like we did with the last drug shipment from the last month?"

"No." Sakura smirked sadistically.

"This time, no. We are going to attract more attention to us if our accounts suddenly get a boost after Uchiha finds out that someone has abducted his upcoming delivery for it was supposed to be done in absolute secrecy. No, this time, we are going to do some _charity_ work and _'donate'_ the loads of firearms to his worse enemies."

"I like it how it sounds. To whom exactly are we forwarding this?"

"We are changing the destination and make it look like it has been ordered by Uchiha`s _Caporegime_. Then we send the shipment to the city of Kirigakure."

Kirigakure was one of the worst enemies of the Mobster families from the Land of Fire. Both Hidan and Sakura started to grin manically upon thinking about the upcoming beef that is going to arise after this stung, stifling their hollers of laughter to remain inconspicuous to their enemies.

What was the use of stealing even more money since they have just hacked one of their bank accounts and emptied 23$ billion dollars in their own occult bank accounts?

It was not exactly _money_ the thing that Akatsuki were targeting, but the complete _annihilation_ of their enemies.

"Bwhahaha this is too sadistic even for you Morph. Fuck, now I am not sure who do I love more, seriously." He took his binoculars and spotted the men starting to unload the wooden containers that had _'cereals'_ written on it but both Hidan and Sakura knew it was firearms the thing they were delivering.

"The radio is still turned on." His smirk fell like comets during a meteor shower.

This time, Konan will definitely kill him.

"Back me up, Hidan, I`m going in for the kill."

"Wait _Morph_ –" It was too late to stop Sakura from jumping from behind the boxes they were hiding and start shooting in the direction of the boat taking the males that were bedecked entirely in black leather attires –probably _soldiers_ – by total surprise.

"Shit! Fucking _shit_!" Hidan shot up from his place to target their enemies who had guns concealed into their jackets, firing. A rain of bullets sent to each party has filled the still night sky and enveloped it in a maze of roars coming from the discharge of their firearms.

His rose haired partner has already aimed the foreheads of their two chasers whose military shoes tapped on the slippery wet wooden docks, falling backwards, dead, with bullets perfectly aimed between their eyes.

No bullets coming aimlessly from them have reached her general direction. She landed on her shoulder so as to perfectly avoid any bullet to graze her skin or penetrate any vital organs, discharging the content of her gun again, aiming to the criminals emerging from the speeding boat, who were probably concealed.

"Are you planning to _do_ them _up_?" Hidan growled to his emerald eyed partner who still stunned him with her accurate night vision, aiming perfectly in complete blackout, cursing under his breath when a bullet scratched his left shoulder.

"Duh!" She snarled to him, while focusing her target on the helmsman, cursing the tinted windows for obstructing her view on him but she knew the approximate location of where he could be from experience.

"My plan is to redirect the cargo, not the lapdogs. They must _die_." She discharged three bullets that went through the cracked window, creating a fuss on the boat.

Hidan killed the males who were desperately trying to put the boxes they unloaded back on their boat and get the heck out of there.

"Now I agree with this fucked up logic of yours Morphine, but how in the name of Janshin-sama do you plan on sending a fucking speeding boat on a 45 miles cruise, without anyone to drive it?!"

"Auto pilot, you loud son of a bitch!"

"Why the fuck are you cursing me for?!"

"I wasn't talking about you, you nitwit!" Sakura rolled on her tummy and shot a man that was silently approaching Hidan from the behind with a revolver in his hand, putting two bullets in his forehead and neck, blood spraying from his artery in a thick jet resembling a fountain.

"You were supposed to watch my back, you _cretin_!"

"Well fuck! This is what I am doing!" In return, Hidan aimed at one of the men in the boat who broke one of their packages open and grasped a riffle, sending a bullet straight to the rounded bone of his shoulder and making him drop his gun and holler in pain. "It`s not my damn fault that I can`t see shit in this darkness!"

The only source of light was the fading blue moonlight but for an exchange of bullets, it was lethal because it distorted the target and lowered the accuracy of the gunmen.

It was still a mystery how Sakura was that good, because not even a specialist like Hidan was able to aim so well.

He guessed that it was her blood thirst and the savage appetite for murder and revenge the impulse she had for aiming so well, otherwise it was a mystery. He personally trained her into the art of guns and shooting and knew how versatile she was with the firearms.

Maybe she had X-Ray vision along with the numbing of her senses and kept it as a secret.

"Stop daydreaming about my aim in complete darkness and focus, damn it! Don`t let the fuckers escape us! If they live to report it to the _Don_ we`re fucked!" Because Sakura and Hidan went with the sole intent of eliminate every single associate or soldier that shipped the containers to Konoha, they failed to wear masks so they were able to see their faces clearly, plus Sakura`s pink locks and green orbs were a major giveaway .

Hidan`s jaw dropped to the way Sakura read his mind but he didn`t have time to contemplate about how good her partner was in deciphering the scripts of his mind because one moment she was leaping from the place she was to the departing boat and the other she head dived into the water with her gun raised above her head and her clothes stuck on her curves and swan after the boat shooting in the direction of the four remaining men who were having their guns pointed to her head, but only managed to splashing the water around, not getting any bullet on the target.

She was like a maleficent mermaid emerging from the pits of darkness and shooting perfectly, doing a massacre and killing them all.

When the onyx eyed Uchiha`s henchman that remained steady on his feet fell limp and sinking in his own blood that was boiling around his dead body Sakura attempted to target the engine but wasn't fast enough to make it stop before the boat that was aimlessly moving in a chaotic semi-circle threatening to come her way.

"Morph, get out of the way!" Hidan`s commending voice blared through her eardrums as Sakura whipped her head over her shoulder to find her partner snatching a random smaller boat and heading to their target.

Rolling her emerald orbs at his imbecile concern, the rosette simply sunk into the darkened waters until she was deep enough to avoid being hit by Hidan`s boat and emerged three minutes later when he managed to detain the phantom speeding boat without a captain and stop it.

When she swum to his direction, he was frenetically screaming for her to the vast calm darkened waters. "Stop freaking out Hidan and stop screaming, you will alert every single cockroach out there, you moron!"

She scared him shitless when emerging from the water and gripping the lifesaver of the boat, as a hand immediately found her own, pulling her drenched form up to get to the boat.

"Damn all this salty waters, they always make my eyes get dry."

"Are you fucking crazy Morph?!" The man lamented as he was tossing the dead bodies in the water, cleaning the boat off all the blood, successfully erasing their prints and traces. "You scared the fuck out of me! I thought you have drown or worse!"

"Why? Do you think that his bitches are that good to kill _me_? Get real `Danny, not in his sweetest dreams though… due to his own confession, this fucker never dreams nor sleeps. And I sure as Hell know that he won't be able to close a single eye after this stunt."

It was quite funny to hear Sakura sputter so menacing words when looking like a drenched kitten under the rain as she personally pushed the dead bodies on the sea, heading to one of the cabins where many boxes full of riffles and firearms of all sorts were hidden opening one at random, whistling low as her emerald orbs landed on the content of it.

"Tch... take a look at this Hidan! They have an entire arsenal in here!"

Said silvery haired male joined her soon, rubbing his hands that were stained with blood of a piece of cloth grinning in approval.

"Fuck me sideways! You would think that the bastards are preparing for a _War_ by the looks of it."

Needless to say their organization was their main rivals and the fact that Sasuke has ordered an entire boat full of arms just to deal with _Morphine_ was making them really proud and flattered their ego.

So he was taking them seriously if he planned on equipping his men with firearms that not even the army had, huh?

 _How cool was that?_

"Should we blast this boat instead?"

"Nope. We stick to the plan."

"You could at least have let me slit their throats and send their heads packed in gift boxes to Uchiha`s mansion."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Hidan`s sadistic comment heading to the pilothouse to engage the auto pilot mode and set the GPS to Kirigakure using a manufactured tracking device.

Using that technology, they were able to control the movement of the boat and make sure that it will reach the small harbor that the Raikage had on the south coast of Kirigakure.

"And you are calling _Ai_ -chan a freak...?"

"In my defense, I don`t eat dead bodies."

"And neither is she, Jeez. Stop it with that, you are getting annoying."

"You heard Konan-chan. Uzumaki was not among the rats from the meeting."

"That is because _she_ is still with him." Sakura pressed the syllables for Hidan to emphasize her point, addressing him like addressing mentally deranged people while both jumped on the boat that Hidan has stolen starting the speeding boat that they have captured and seeing it respond to their commands.

"Bingo!"

"That, or she is already devouring him as we are talking."

"You wish, so that you can have something stupid to brag about. C`mon, let`s get the fuck out of here before Uchiha decides to check on his precious cargo."

"I doubt it that he will be troubled to do this since he is probably busy running for his life out of the room that Konan has set on fire."

Hidan snorted rudely as they both jumped into the van and speeded off back, taking a secret side road that crossed through the forest so as to make sure that if one of Uchiha`s associates or subordinates will come to ensure their shipment, they won`t be seen.

"Konan has _not_ set it on fire, she only created a ruckus. It was more like a friendly _warning._ Give them something to keep them busy and we entertained."

"I insist that we should stop it with this fucking child`s game that makes me a sinner according to my _religion_ and _whack_ the motherfuckers already. I am getting bored out of my goddamn mind although you seem to enjoy it now that you are fucking Uchiha–"

"Aish SHUT. UP!" She surprised him with hollering into his ear, throwing her hands in the air dramatically like he has said the most revolting thing ever.

"Don`t mention it ,`cos I get chills at the idea of that bloody bastard touching me!" Whether they were out of rage or pleasure it did not matter because the desire to kill him was growing to dangerous levels.

Sakura was one step back from taking the steering wheel from Hidan, knock him unconscious, head back to the Uchiha mansion, step inside like a mad woman with two guns in her hands and shoot him in the head once and for all.

Her conflicted state, the way her hollering voice seemed to break and tremble like a broken string when confessing something that was not matching her emerald orbs entirely was funny as fuck in Hidan`s eyes and that was the reason why this interesting turn of events made him throw his head back and laugh while he casually drove with one hand barely resting on the steering wheel and his elbow resting on the rolled down window enjoying the cold wind that was slapping his face and hit his skin.

"Pfff… yeah… you keep on deluding yourself Morph, but when you end up falling in _luuuve_ with your worst enemy, then I will be right there to laugh my ass out loud at your idiocy."

That honest confession coming out as a haughty insult has slapped Sakura`s face like a leather whip and a horrified expression made her visage split in half like she has been shaken by a violent earthquake, jaw hitting the floor.

For two good minutes, she only gasped like a fish out of water blinking rapidly. Then she punched his arm forcefully almost making him lose control of the steering wheel as their car jerked on the empty forest road, hitting two thick branches of an oak tree.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind Hidan or has your sole neuron just got dementia?! How can you state something so ridiculously stupid and still live another day to enjoy your life as the dumbest nitwit alive?! I will _never_ in my fucking life and in the next ten lives ever _fall_ in _love_ with Uchiha bloody motherfucking Sasuke! _Never_! Not even if he was the last dick standing! This is disgusting and totally ridiculous, yuck!"

"Still... you fucked him like a little whore and I am not seeing you die and rot because of it, on the contrary judging from the look in your eyes and the obvious denial you seemed to clearly _enjoy_ the way that fucker stuck his–"

 _"Mission complete."_ Konan`s voice interjected into Hidan`s blabbering successfully saving him from a very painful syringe stab that Sakura has just revealed from a secluded pocket that she had on the corset of her wet dress as she dragged the sticking expensive gown out of her body, turning the heat on, mindful not to get pneumonia since the coldness was something that her skin was not perceiving, adjusting her in-ear _wire_.

Hidan stopped talking shit to her mindful not to anger both the rosette and the lavender haired female from the other side of the line, listening to the conversation as he adjusted the vehicle back on the road since they strayed on the forest road because of their previous little fight.

 _"They spilled like cockroaches when the smoke enveloped the basement. They escaped through a door concealed behind the cuckoo clock that led to a secret passageway which connects the basement with the front garden. I saw them near the swimming pool heading to their cars."_

"Perfect, good job Konan. Do you know where they went?"

 _"I am following one of their cars and it seems that they are heading to the harbor."_

A content victorious smirk has appeared on both Hidan and Sakura` lips. "Heh... they are going to secure the firearms transport. I wish I was there to see the dumb enraged look on Uchiha`s face when he realizes that this is a fish that he is never going to catch. We took care of the shipment minutes ago. I already have the control of that boat and it is now speeding up to the Raikage as a gift."

 _"I understand. Should I still follow them?"_

"That might get risky, sweety." Hidan pulled the car into the front alley of their huge mansion, beating Sakura to instruct Konan and the rosette didn`t miss the chance to show him the sign of a heart shape as seeing how mindful her companion was to his fuck buddy.

"Come back and make sure that no one spots you and follow you here. We don`t want them on our tail."

 _"Roger that. I am heading home."_

"You`re totally whipped man." Sakura commented as they both got out of the van, closing the front gates automatically and heading to the living room.

* * *

Sakura went straight for the bottle of wine while Hidan threw his ass on the sofa, turning the TV one to follow his favorite midnight channel that showed all the most recent crimes and murders because that was where Akatsuki`s work was making the headlines.

Soon enough, Konan has parked her car in the yard and joined her two companions into the living room, serving a steaming green tea because she absolutely couldn't stand the reek of alcohol on her mouth and besides, her friends and fellow comrades were both closet alcoholics. Hidan and Sakura dived in alcohol like sailors, hence their high alcohol tolerance.

On the huge polished room, the fun was undergoing.

Hidan was frowning at their rose haired companion who was pacing around the living room, with a hand plastered on her hip and the other stuck in her mouth, biting her nails looking very troubled by something and she has been doing this for some time.

"Morph… stop fucking moving so much, you are going to put a hole in my floor."

She has been doing that for the past quarter an hour and that made the silvery haired male wonder what the heck her problem was.

"On _our_ floor you cretin, we all fairly purchased this mansion with the money we stole, if memory serves me right and fuck yeah it still does so fuck off." She snarled to him like a tigress.

"You look nervous." Konan noticed, calmly taking a butter biscuit from the silvery trail that was resting on the coffee table, following a newspaper that she didn't have time to study about companies in Konoha charity balls and of course the fake police reports.

In fact, all the statistics presented there were obviously and shamefully fake for the sole reason of brainwashing the citizens, cover the crimes that they were all partaking and give the citizens a false perception of the reality around and the sense of security. "Is it because of Sasuke Uchiha the fact that you are so restless?"

Beryl orbs blazed in the direction of the lavender haired beauty who in return didn`t spare her a glance, commenting casually. Like always, Konan was astute.

"I want to... No, I _need_ him to sleep with me again." Golden-green liquid spurted from her mouth while Hidan froze in bewilderment; both the Akatsuki members looked up to Sakura who was still strolling through the living room, mumbling under her breath, while her stare seemed very unfocused.

 _What did she just say?!_

Hidan started to snickered at her like a Goblin while taking a generous gulp of his drink. "What... was that fucker such a good lay for your royal _Ice_ Highness?" Since Sakura was loathing Sasuke with the passion of thousands sun burning in July, it came as a shocker to everyone but since no one was actually mentally sane, they sported different reactions like gasping like fishes drowning in salty waters.

Sakura was biting her manicured nail from her middle finger like a druggie in withdrawal and her troubled look crayoned an image of her when she was back in the days as a patient of the Insane Asylum, recovering from the drugs she has been given after their effect washed off.

"I don't understand." Konan was watching her reaction intently, folding the newspaper and placing it beside her on the sofa. "You guys did _it_? At the party?" It was just obvious they slept together since Sakura has used the word _'again'._

"For all that Janshin-sama`s Word is worth, fuck no!" Hidan winked suggestively much to Konan`s annoyance at his perverted antics, giving him the middle finger in return to his dumb facial moods.

"Her favorite hateful enemy, the _Capo_ himself has so kindly dragged her to some of his fancy room and screwed her hard leaving her beg for more. What's so special about that guy? Does he have two dicks?"

Konan snorted to the death glare Hidan took from Sakura who seemed like she wanted nothing more than to strangle him with her bare hands.

"Why are you a retard or just pulling extra hours today just to piss me off more?"

Sakura picked up her pace again, pouring some alcohol on a glass and emptied it in one single gulp, perceiving the marvelous dizziness of the alcohol as providential. "I _felt_."

Konan and Hidan exchanged weary glances, both being quite confused about her occult statement. "Felt... what? What do you mean?"

"I felt..." Sakura had absolutely no idea how to describe how Sasuke made her feel simply because it was a first to her.

She paused talking images of him inside het above her filled her mind but she was at loss of words so she simply rested her case in favor of a simple way to covey her message, throwing her hands up in the air, hollering to the high ceiling like shouting it out loud to the deities above who opted to laugh at her misfortune and come in the way of her revenge with the sweetest obstacle.

"Everything!" It was the most honest and accurate explanation. Hidan and Konan frowned confused what was she talking about? "And I wasn't supposed to. His kiss... his warmth, his touches, him moving inside me... what we did and the way we did _it_..."

She was talking to the ground by then, racking a hand on her already disheveled coral hair, going silent for a while.

Konan said nothing to that simply because she was just as surprised and there was nothing else to say.

She knew about Sakura`s dark history and the cruel truth of her not having body sensations so she calmly waited for her to expand her explanation.

Hidan only smirked rudely at her. "I am not sure we want to know the details of _how_ you did it, of course, only if it's brutal, bloody, animal–"

He got a glare from Konan that was even more menacing than Sakura`s before for his inappropriate interruption, silently threatening him to shut the fuck up otherwise he was going to get it. He did. Women were scary especially when angry and plotting against him.

"I am afraid we don't get you, Morphine." Konan bluntly confessed.

"Don't you get it, damn it?!" Sakura spun on her heel, turned to them and there were so many emotions written into her orbs that even shook Konan up to the core.

"I lost sensations in my body a long time ago! This is something that you already know. But tonight... it seems like every part of me has woken up to burn like a sleeping volcano that stirred abruptly! He made me feel, Konan! _Makes_ me have sensations like never happened!"

She was getting shaky but not of scariness but more out of anger because she didn`t have an explanation herself.

Hidan and Konan`s orbs widen when they finally realized the extent of what was their friend was hollering about. That was definitely something new and unforeseen.

"I felt something I shouldn't have and I want to know why. I never felt anything with no one before, so why was I able to have sensations when being with Uchiha?!"

Not feeling pleasure meant she didn't feel _pain_ either. It was her biggest weapon and quality but if Sasuke washed way the effect she lost advantage.

He made her weak and it was inconvenient and dangerous.

"If he is able to make me feel pleasure, than it is only normal that he can also make me feel pain if he wishes, isn't it?"

"This would be logical."

"I don't get it Morph. You said you can't feel shit. Is it possible for you to have mistaken it?"

Sakura promptly slapped her forehead at Hidan`s stupid argument because there was no human being unable to recognize pleasure, especially if it was delivered in such a tremendous dosage, capable of overwhelming the benumbing effects of powerful drugs.

But what really terrified Sakura was another idea that took roots inside her brain.

What if there was something more in relation to this inscrutable occurrence between Sasuke and her? Something _else_ that was responsible for him making her feel the way she did that she was not aware of?

But the main point of the discussion remained centered around the simple question: why? Why was he the only man so far that could get so _connected_ to her?

Was it because of the strong _feelings_ she had towards him? Sure, they were deep negative feelings, mostly hatred, but feelings nonetheless.

Has she underestimated and miscalculated something?

No, that can`t be. Her plans have always been perfect, flawless. They never failed. So how come she has overlooked such an important detail?  
Simple: there was no way she could have known. It was an element of surprise.

"Maybe I should do more tests and find out more about my own body`s response to stimuli." She was now trying to come up with a reasonable explanation, Konan and Hidan understood.

Sakura has always been logical and rational and hardly into magic like Hinata. "Apparently, the aftereffects of morphine have started to subside. I should have been more attentive."

* * *

Just as Hidan was ready to come up with another lascivious smartass retort, the front doors of their mansion slammed against the walls beside, making the lace floral pattern of the painting scratch and split.

Even scarier was the serene atmosphere around her person, as she calmly skimmed inside, assessing the three pairs of orbs set on her form with an eerie tranquility.

The hair at the back of Hidan's nape stood erect and he actually found it hard to gulp. Fucking shit, this woman was clearly angry and when Hyuga _Hinata_ was angry, Hell was unleashed among the mortals.

But when she opened up her glossy mouth to speak, the entire room froze in shock. Even the furniture, the air around and the time that was ticking steadily from the huge oak filigree cuckoo clock have been trapped in an agonizing silence. "Uzumaki is getting _engaged_ with my younger _sister_ Hanabi in four weeks from now."

An agonizing thick long silence encompassed the four inhabitants of the house.

It was so awkward that it made the sweat on their foreheads freeze like in an arctic storm, all avoiding looking at the person in front of them.

Then out of the blue, the amassed breathing of the living room burst out in a crisis of hard colorful _laughter_ that would only echo from within the walls of a vicious Asylum, tears prickling into their squeezed orbs.

"No! This is too fucked up man!" Hidan has rolled from the armchair to the floor, gripping his tummy to control the violent throb of his abdominal muscles.

"Are y-you sure?" Konan whipped a fallen tear rolling on her cheek with a napkin, having one moment of being amused, because usually she was very composed and collected but damn... the irony and the ridicule of the destiny`s satiric play was at its finest here.

The Hyugas have once again succeeded in stepping in front of the rightful Heiress` ambitions.

"I can't believe the odds, Ai!"

Sakura was instantly on her lunar eyed friend`s side, beaming in joy encompassing her shoulders with her hands in a honest hug.

"Now you have the perfect chance to take it back on them!" Hinata had the greatest opportunity to revenge on the Hyugas and make them pay for everything they have done to her, contributing to fucking up her life.

An _Uzumaki-Hyuga_ affiliation by an eventual marriage of their heirs meant a sudden burst in power for Hinata`s family since the Uzumaki were the Uchiha's sworn brothers and they had the absolute  dominance.

It would automatically propel them in a higher society and of course, give them the supervision of parts of the illegal underground world that weren't under their government.

All in all, the upcoming union was a huge benefit for the Hyugas.

Wouldn't it be too bad if _someone_ was to ruin that future liaison between Naruto and Hanabi and put the final nail into the Hyuga`s coffin?

Because such a betrayal of a broken promise between Mobsters will be unpardonable and threated as one of the vilest acts of defiance and mockery. Everyone knew.

And that was precisely the reason why a mystical smile has formed on Hinata`s lips. One that made Hidan to automatically stop laughing and the other two ladies to stop smirking, all orbs staying glued to her, breaths hitched halfway and all waiting for the words of justice to breeze out of her pretty mouth.

" _I_ will take him away from her." The resolution in her words were absolute and the implication was turbulent and chaotic, unlike the silk inflexions of her soft voice. "Hanabi-chan will _never_ take the vows with Naruto– _kun_ as long as I have a say in this."

"Naruto… _kun?_ " Sakura fetched a fine eyebrow up in mild disbelief and amusement, hissing between a snort.

"What happened to the shipment?"

The Hyuga plainly ignored her muttered question and immediately changed the subject, joining Konan on the couch, serving herself from the porcelain kettle of tea, since all the Champagne she had at the party got her really dizzy.

A state of mind that the lilac eyed woman absolutely abhorred because it reminded her of the Asylum.

Sakura`s victorious smirk met her amused lavender eyes. "I sent the shipment to his worst enemies in Kiri." She briefed, raising her glass in the air as to cheer to their own mastermind plan. "To the _Raikage_."

Uproarious hysterical laughter erupted inside the living room when Hinata, Sakura, Hidan and Konan reminisced about the mortal vengeful rivalry bounding Uchihas to the Mafia leader of Kirigakure.

If that will not give the Uchihas a heart attack, then they were indeed stone cold heart bloody motherfuckers.

 _He can make me feel..._

At the same time, inside an obscure room similar to the Akatsuki`s one, a nefarious curse following the throw of a crystal scotch glass into the window has made the transparent material break in billion shimmering pieces.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: As you guys have observed, there are certain words that I have used the Italic style to emphasize them and they are a small part of the Mobster vocabulary that I am going to use in this story to add to the vibe. I will list the meaning down for you to know of its meaning.**

 **Associate \- a person who works in affiliation with a Mafia organization but he is not an official member of the Family.**

 **Capo dei capi \- is the absolute Leader; he is also reffered to as the Boss as the highest rank in the Mafia.**

 **Wire \- An electronic surveillance device that is secretly worn inside the clothing for incospicous communication.**

 **Beef \- A quarrel occuring between underworld individuals or certain Mobster groups.**

 **Do up -** **slang for 'murder'  
**

 **Whack \- murder**

 **Although I imagined the concept of this story as Sasuke and Sakura oriented, I will go into further details about the rankings and the main structure of a Mafia organization, so that you guys can have a better understanding of Sasuke`s Underground affiliation.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this first encounter of the main characters as well as the hot scene between them. Don`t worry, this will certainly _not_ be the typical story where Sakura falls for either Sasuke`s looks or his secret 'kind' side within the next chapters. I will definitely keep their relationship turbulent, odd, twisted and very steamy to fit the concept of the story and maintain this dark atmosphere of hate and insanity.**

 **My deepest gratitude goes to:** **LilyVampire**  
 **chibi beary**  
 **mixxymae59**  
 **guest**  
 **ILoveSxS**  
 **Kelseyklsy**  
 **Guest**  
 **Essdee**  
 **Hifi**  
 **Guest**  
 **JakuraAngel**  
 **ElevatedJewel**  
 **Maram**  
 **Hana-Taisho,** **for your amazing words and for taking from your precious time to let me know how you feel about this latest story of mine and the fact that it has been better received than I have anticipated makes me feel really happy. You guys are amazing and I love you all! Thank you for the honest opinion, for the detailed reviews in which you let me know exactly what you appreciate and find interesting and unique in the way I chose to develop this plot and my writing style, it means a lot to me.**

 **Not to forget, I want to show my deepest appreciation for all the followers and readers of this story. Thank you for giving it a chance!**

 **Till nex time...**


	5. Our Game

**::CHAPTER V::**

 **OUR GAME**

* * *

 **::We sail on turbulent waters, both as captives of our own storm,**

 **You are showering me with your fire, as I burn you with my salty waters,**

 **I drown into the mystery that you entomb into your eyes, while you try to find your way out**

 **Of the labyrinths of my mind.**

 **Let`s both get entangled into this hysteria of synesthetic feelings,**

 **While mirrors show how many faces we can show the world,**

 **But I cannot hide from your eyes… oh, those nebulous eyes that haunt me,**

 **As I know I haunt you.**

 **I want to hear you screaming in pain, just as much as you delight yourself with your name**

 **Sprinkled upon your lips when I whisper your name,**

 **When you kiss me with savage thirst and yet…**

 **There is a gentleness in your touch that I cannot phantom,**

 **One that doesn't reach my soul,**

 **A touch as suave as it is passionate and possessive,**

 **What do you want from me, my enemy?**

 **What is the reflection that screams right back to me from the mirror?**

 **And more importantly… are you even aware of this game that we are both playing?**

 **You are dancing upon the game that my eyes conjure…**

 **And I am trapped to wander through the mazes of your own version of reality.**

 **Enemy…**

 **Your taste is sweet and numbing like the fragrance of**

 **M**

 **O**

 **R**

 **P**

 **H**

 **I**

 **N**

 **E::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Fuck!" Kiba cursed viciously, as his hands curled into furious balls, slamming his fists down the table, mentally slapping himself for his outburst, because the hard wooden surface shot a course of electrical discharge along his spine, in a very painful way.

"This is too fucked up man!" His boyish face was twisted in a venomous scowl as he threw a quick glance around to his audience, mentally sending more curses their way and leaned forward to haul the first bottle that came his way - which happened to be Naruto's favorite beer - and took a generous gulp until he could see the bottom of the bottle through the tiny hole.

"Hey!" The blonde Uzumaki, who has just happened to be very possessive with his belongings, yanked it forcibly from Kiba`s hand, snarling at the man who was just the same height as him, pinning him with the most ominous glare that someone with his funny figure could muster . "That's mine, dude. I was drinking from it, _`dattebayo_!"

Kiba snatched it right back at the speed of light, before it even tapped Naruto`s lips, shrugging in a languish manner like he couldn't give a damn about him or his alcohol. "Well, fuck you!" The two obstreperous characters have been wrangling ever since they dashed out of their 'meeting room', much to the others` exasperation.

Sasuke had his back turned on them, both his hands planted on the bar table before him, shadowing the bottle and glasses that were decorating the shimmering surface, keeping his shoulders flexed and tensed and his head dipped down, so that his peculiar electric blue-onyx long bristles of his bands concealed his eyes from everyone, not muttering a single word.

This vista of him being solitary and far away submerged into his own thoughts portrayed a picture of a cornered King. He was so silent and abnormally cold, diffusing of a menacing dark and purple atmosphere around, piercing through the pores of his audience, so that no one dared to interrupt him until now.

Neji Hyuga was leaning against the door frame in a nonchalant manner, but even he could feel tension amassing into the arch of his muscled shoulders, being the first one to say something useful about what has just transpired. "For two long years..." His rich low alto tune brought the attention of his companions back to his handsome figure and that successfully silenced the two arguing idiots. "They have tracked our every step."

He shook the Gin glass once as the liquid rippled into the confinement and brought it to his thin lips, taking a sip from the strong beverage. Unlike the others, he didn't have so much alcohol from the Ball because he hardly was an alcoholic. "And they destroyed our next plantation of weed, not to mention the one of opium." Neji was one of Sasuke`s most trusted men and an old family friend and it was precisely his noble blood, his brilliant mind and penchant for business the things that qualified him for being the _Underboss_ , under the _Capo`s_ direct command.

Not only was Neji a genius in ensuring the smooth flow of cash within the _Borgata_ , making sure that there were no leaks along the way and supervised the transactions of their cash online and their bank accounts, but his privileged status as being the one to ensure the interim if the Boss was to die, until a new election made him audacious enough to provoke Sasuke, who was yet to say anything about those two unpleasant occurrences.

"This was s heavy blow, dude." The sound of polished sharp metal grazing wood rung across the room and the familiar shriek sent shivers along their spines. Sasuke was whirling his pistol between his fingers designing circular patterns on the bar, playing with it in a familiar gesticulation that betrayed his incensed mood.

"The rumors have been imparted to our enemies' ears. Unfortunately..." The fact that the other Mobster Families were updated to the shaken foundation of the impetus Uchiha family was not fortuitous to any of them.

Just as many people feared and respected them, they also had their fair share of mortal enemies and they were alarmingly growing in number, got on the possession of firearms and formed alliances of convenience to put a hole into the underground markets that their Family controlled and that wasn't beneficent to Sasuke`s interests.

His father Fugaku was constantly complaining about his inefficient plans to capture the ones who were targeting them and do them off once and for all and besides, any sign of vulnerability into the impenetrable wall that the Uchiha Empire represented, would immediately be exploited and deemed as their downfall and lack of credibility in the other peoples` eyes and that was not convenient.

Sasuke, as the naïve rebellious teenager in his eighteen, barely kissed by the grace of manhood and playing with the demons in his mind, as the wielder of the veil of darkness and always waltzing on the danger zone, has been forced to become Fugaku`s successor and his election as the new Boss has been the final nail in the coffin that imprisoned him from his wild demeanor, ruining all the personal plans that he once nurtured, just to take over a Family that his traitorous older brother has abandoned in a supreme symbol of defiance and treachery and obliged him to become something that he loathed with his every fiber – Uchiha`s Capo.

An entitlement that he despised from the depths of his mind because it embodied a version of himself that he denied and despised; this is not how he imagined himself some years ago at all. He never cared about his family`s affiliation to the Underworld, nor did he have any propensity for criminal activity.

As the shimmering lights that were twinkling into the front alley being reminiscent to fragments of the stars that filled the arcade of the starry night sky during that serene breezy nighttime mirrored into the silvery rings of his exquisite eyes, Sasuke couldn't help but think about how much admiration he once harbored for his father, whenever Fugaku traipsed along the streets and being the face of the Uchiha Police Force that everyone trusted and highly respected.

That was an avatar of a powerful successful man, who lived upon his own ontology and no one dared to look in his general direction the right way. Sasuke couldn't deny it that Fugaku, albeit wearing the mask of a stoic emotionless man, has known how to be a good husband for his delicate wife, a devoted member of the Uchiha clan, an iron-hand leader whose name evoked respect and admiration and not to mention, a suitable candidate for the title of Hokage.

But… he was cold as ice when it came to openly manifest his feelings for his youngest son. Basically, Fugaku has shared a part of him – his mind, his heart, his body – to the entire goddamned Fire Nation, but he was reticent in accepting Sasuke as his offspring and the midnight-blue haired Uchiha kid in his incessant naivety, has always sought for something that he will never have, because Fugaku has only averted his eyes from Itachi to him when he was faced with a pinch – to name his successor a son that has never shared his opinions.

Because no matter how many feelings of attachment Sasuke had for his clan, he will never ever agree with Fugaku`s way of handling things. He savored any form of power that he had, coming along to his Uchiha name of bloodthirsty prodigies… but he never wanted to step into his father`s shoes and become _the_ Boss.

He couldn't even remember what were his own timid dreams as a teen because it has been so long since he couldn't be free to think for his own benefit, but constantly being forced to think for the _Bogata`s_ best interest, which wasn't always in complete accordance with his own.

But Family came first and then his personal desires. That was how it always worked within the hermetic Empire, where everyone had their own place and the Code that they should follow obediently.

Nothing else was more important than the Family. And that made Sasuke`s blood boil to cosmic degrees – maybe there were other things that were important to _him_ and they weren't revolving around the Family alone.

A set of two perfect row of pearl teeth gritted in sheer annoyance as his maxillaries clenched violently. If there was something that absolutely pissed Sasuke off was to be outsmarted. Whoever confined the power of wisdom was never bound to fail, at least, this was his own universal truth, but even so… wiry long fingers enclosed around a glass of half empty liquor, as Sasuke, summoned every fragment of self-control in order not thrust it against the window glass and break it into pieces.

It reflected a depressing masquerade of the community populating his mansion. Damn annoying fuckers.

And damn _them_ for crossing paths with him because Sasuke took the vow to find whoever those that moved into the shadows and went by the title of 'Morphine' and make _pulverize them_ like they never existed in this world.

 _Whoever you are… I will find you one day and then…_

"We must find them," Shikamaru spoke in the same languish bored manner like always, pressing his lips to a honey Cuban cigar and blowing a puff of fine tobacco in the air, gazing absentmindedly to the filigree ceiling. "Whoever these enigmatic people are..."

"Easier said than done, you inert hobo!" Kiba barked to him like a bulldog, but Shikamaru hardly sketched any ghost of a gesture to acknowledge the obnoxious male. "We didn't even have a name or a face or... Anything for the matter! They are like freaking _ghosts_! They move like the wind, they strike like a ghost and they kill like... Morphine." He finished weakly almost in a gush of a whisper, realizing that the popular name of the enigmatic group whose popularity and notoriety was spewing like a net of a spider was indeed very fitting.

For the millionth time that day… all the weary orbs followed Sasuke`s outline as their Boss was blending perfectly into the darkness akin to the wielder of its velvet veil, waiting for his _word_. Until Sasuke didn't voice out his command, then they couldn't move a single finger.

As intelligent as his subordinates were, the last word belonged to Sasuke and him only.

"Who are they?" Spines stiffened at the sound of his baritone ominous resonance, as Sasuke growled his words like a beast. "How come I own a fucking EMPIRE, yet I cant get my hands on THEM!" His hand tightened around the glass and the abnormal force of his inner made the crystal solid material crumble under his pressure. "Where are they? WHO the fuck are they?"

There was so much malice in every syllable that rumbled from his chest, that made the flickering candles stir their flames like he was able to control the _fire_ around and it was frightening.

"How do they know where to find ME, get CLOSE to me, and then," He cocked his head so that his raven locks spilled across his cheeks and temples, while his penetrating gaze was mirrored into the window glass and his eyes bleed in a claret-obsidian combination, making them look red in color. "vanish without a trace?"

"A rival clan perhaps?" Shikamaru reasoned while his calm inquisitive orbs were pinned to the Uchiha's profile who turned slightly to assess them all. "A very crafty one, that is for certain." Kiba felt a roll of sweltering sweat trail along his nape at the nonchalance in Shikamaru`s love to fuck with their Boss like that and be so audacious with those sarcastic lines, seeing that Sasuke`s semblance mirrored the embers of the inferno.

After they have been the target of a totally unforeseen attack while they were having a rather important gathering with an Iwa _Consigliere_ and two _captains_ sent by the Mizukage, to negotiate about a new safe route of transport on the sea, between the Hidden Mist Village and Konohagakure no Sato, finally consenting about a lower price for the upcoming inconspicuous arms shipment, _they_ decided to be funny and interrupt their ultra-secret meeting with a puerile mocking smoke bomb, discarded in the middle of the room.

How in the world have they been able to mold and move into the shadows, without anyone to notice and successfully penetrate their Security System, one that has been designed by Shikamaru`s father, the genius Shikaku himself, was beyond Sasuke, but they managed to make him a laughing stock and lose plausibility in front of the other Families and now he had to face the shame of not being able to ensure the safety of his 'guests' but also, he will have to accept a spike in their price for the shipments, just because they will start to question Uchiha`s ability to guarantee the safety of their business.

Which was exactly what their motives were! To ruin him, to bring him to his knees and beg for mercy. To lose the credibility in front of his rivals and allies and ultimately, beat him to his own game of chess, which was unacceptable.

Three years… for three fucking years, Sasuke has been using enormous financial resources in order to take the traces of who Morphine really was, all in vain.

It has been all. in. vain. Nothing. Due to Kiba`s imbecile statement… they were phantoms. Impossible to catch, impossible to see, impossible to detect, impossible to smell or touch, like Fata Morgana. Even if he was their main target, Sasuke couldn't help but praise those people, whoever they were for their ingenuity and brilliance.

His main concern was: why him of all the people? Sure, he had rivals and it could have been a Family rival but no one was _that_ astute, not even that Serpent resembling male, Orochimaru.

Sasuke was many things, and ones more outstanding than the others, but he wasn't stupid. That method of slowly and diligently cornering him and destroying his fortress step by step, methodically and with a lot of pathos, was the fruit of an immense hatred.

Someone was cultivating feelings of revenge against him, for something that Sasuke couldn't begin to phantom, but… it was someone who thought in the same manner as him; Inconspicuous, precise, subtle and lethal in their approach and implacable.

But who? His first impulse was to think of his brother and it made sense in a way, although the two brothers used to be so close in the past, but Sasuke wouldn't count Itachi out yet.

That man has always been insidious and scheming, so he could put it past him to force the gates of the unbeatable Uchiha –a clan that he despised due to his own declaration– and what better way to weaken the strength of a Family than to take the head of the Boss?

But then again, Itachi has basically vanished from the surface of the Earth and some even considered him to be dead.

Still… his feeling and intuition were screaming at Sasuke that it wasn't his brother the one to plot his downfall, but someone _else_. Someone with a lot of guts, who wasn't afraid to venture as far as to play a stunt like the one from earlier and attack him in his own home, but instead of throwing a dynamite and eliminate them all, it was just a warning that he was under supervision and they could get close to him whenever they pleased.

He wasn't anxious or nervous. Uchihas rarely embraced such feelings of alertness, no. Sasuke was rather… intrigued and somehow, he started to get stirred by that **game** and the mysterious face of whoever was orchestrating all of this, going as far as to venture a wild guess: that person harbored fragments of  insanity in order to engage in a tactical war with someone of Uchiha Sasuke`s caliber.

Because when it goes to a battle of planning and strategies, Sasuke was one hard motherfucker to beat. He was always three steps ahead his rivals, so it was only natural that someone who was using _drugs combinations_ to pass unnoticed, was someone who was having _mental issues._

It took a lot of madness to soar to the swell of glory, for any genius and Sasuke knew it as well because he was also flirting with the road of insanity, having his own share of inner demons, that howled to be set free.

He could feel it through every fiber; it was exuding from all his pores and knocked at the doors of his splendid precognition and instincts…

 _So close…_

Whoever planned to eliminate him was someone very _close_ to Sasuke; much closer that he would have to foreshadow, but who?

So close… yet so far out of reach… a name… the name of a ghost but all he had was the _feeling_ of that person ebbed on his skin.

And that was the moment when a hunch coursed through his brilliant mind –a brain that never slept– they have made contact !

 _Morphine… is the nickname of someone that he personally knew!_

"No." Sasuke`s voice was not matching that newfound clairvoyance, keeping it all to himself until he would analyze it over and over again to make sure that he wasn't being paranoid, coming off in waves of menacing ripples.

He palmed his pistol that was whirling under his fingers and aimed it tauntingly to the half crept window, taking advantage of the velvet curtains that concealed his shadow, as he gazed outside to the mass of refined people.

"They… do not belong to the circle of my enemies." Left hand outstretched to his glass of scotch that he has just refilled, bring it to his lips, enjoying the distorted perception of the dizzying beverage on his system. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto all held in their breaths, finding Sasuke`s leisure approach over such a pressing problem a little questionable. "Because they are solely targeting _me_."

"They are targeting _mainly_ you," Neji Shot after him, finding the need to emphasize that their enemy might not be so biased over a single target, even though they had a penchant for Sasuke, but that could only be because of his tremendous influence. "But not _only_ you. They pulled a good one of Orochimaru last time too. Did three of his best men who were in charge of his drug deals and his favorite _Messagero_ up, and conveniently stripped him of three million that was his _points_ of the trade? The rest of the cash went to Amekagure." The Hyuga recited from the memory.

Naruto fetched a golden eyebrow up in confusion. "Amegakure no Sato? Is that Snake faced pedophile in good terms with Pein?" Because it was well known among the entire Underworld of Mobsters that the two Bosses of Otogakure–no–Sato and Amegakure–no–Sato, namely Orochimaru and Pein, were sworn enemies and rivals since forever.

"That guy cannot be trusted," Neji concluded, being vehement in his declaration. "He is insidious. They claim to be rivals but last week, two of our Associates that spy on the border between the Village Hidden in the Grass and the Village Hidden in the Waterfall has spotted Dosu Kinuta, Orochimaru`s _Consigliere_ , and Nagato, who is Pein's cousin and _Underboss,_ exchanging samples of Oro new drug. My guess is that Pein wants to break into the Iron Village`s drug net and in return, Oro gets into the prostitution and money laundering through his company."

"Man… this might get troublesome." Shikamaru half mumbled to no one in particular, moving his lips just enough to take a long drag from his cigar –one that he despised, but it was Asuma`s favorite one, so he wanted to honor his vow and his master`s memory.

Otogakure–no–Sato and Amegakure– no– Sato were fighting over two pieces of land that were lush and resourceful in everything that was of their interest namely the Village Hidden in the Grass, which was under the control of Ame, and the Iron Village, which was under the reign of Orochimaru.

Somehow, the Village Hidden in the Waterfall has managed to escape their clutch, because of a rather comical but very fruitious emerging Family of Mobsters, led by a rather young character, Shibuki and his uncanny blusterous younger sister, Fū.

"This is of no concern to us, as long as it doesn't try to penetrate our net and infiltrate Konoha." Neji wasn't worried about an eventual alliance that either Orochimaru or Pein might work out because their power combined wasn't that much of a threat to Konoha and its allies.

Sunagakure–no–Sato was one of their main allies and in the case of a bloody beef between them, Sabaku no Gaara will immediately provide backup. "Of course, if we fitnd him with his filthy _fingers_ in our cookie jar," A ghost of a sinister smirk broadened across his lips and a sinister luster sparked into the pearls of his bottomless eyes. "Then we will be more than pleased to _cut_ them off his hand, one by one."

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't mimic his kinetics, no, instead, he kept his handsome form turned askew, as his expressive charcoal orbs were concealed by the raven ruffs of his bangs, cascading down his elegant temples and jawline. "How did _they_ know of our secret interrogation room and the meeting that we had scheduled for tonight?"

His tone bore more malice intent and iciness than the most violent Arctic storm, he, being in absolutely no mood for sadistic jokes. He was always down to business.

Anxious glances were swept between the four men that shadowed Sasuke`s nape, as no one had an answer and that lack of professionalism always irritated the Uchiha and obviously Sasuke was fretful over that matter, in a high discordance to his unruffled personality.

Whoever that was, that person obviously penetrated their defense by knowing the house interior up to the finest details and that was a scary thought and an enormous threat to their security.

"A mole?" Neji tried first, getting chills at the tempestuous look in Sasuke`s feline gaze and that spoke volumes since the Hyuga was the head of interrogation/torture in the Family and one of the ones who fancied slow and painful torture. "But who might be the _stool pigeon_ then, considering that there is indeed one?"

"A maid or butler maybe? One of our partners?" Kiba jerked up his shoulders, throwing his body on the sofa beside Shikamaru and sprawled his legs across the coffee table, hands scattered along the headrest. "Your dad's former business partners? A friend of your mom for the tennis club?" That was ridiculous, considering the fact that people like them knew many people and it was basically impossible to form a cohesive assumption.

Naruto rubbed the back of his palms together and grinned easily like a goblin. "A prostitute?"

The fierce look that he got from Sasuke in return for his implication, whipped the taunting grin away off his mortified face in a heartbeat. He rammed an exasperated left hand through his messy raven locks, prolonging the sight that escaped his lips, in a visible attempt to calm down and not lurch towards the smartass blonde and pummel his jaw for that insult.

 _They_ infiltrated the comfort of _his_ house and transgressed his privacy in such a defining way that sent Sasuke`s mind into a rampage. "They successfully embarrassed our _Borgata_ in front of our own subordinates and the _Messenger_ from Iwagakure, which is unpardonable."

"I don't trust that old fart Tsuchikage." Naruto brushed off Sasuke`s concern like he couldn't perceive the implication of appearing weak in front of their alliances and future allies, frowning. "Oonoki is close acquainted with the _Bloody Mist_." The Bloody Mist is one of the most sinister and vile Mafia Family and Konoha had a rivalry with them even before the age of Fugaku`s feud and a thick tension lingering between their fragile truce.

This is the reason why Sasuke invited the Mist to his home for establishing future alliances and put an end to their silent rivalry.

Their reputation of fervorous killers probed the barriers of insanity and frankly, they were that sort of enemies that no one would feel comfortable to welcome at their doorsteps, not even if their names started with Uchiha.

Of course, it wasn't like Sasuke was being intimidated by them. There was no one that was successful in making his uninteresting life fill with thrill and have him _react_ ; and definitely, a woman like Terumi _Mei_ –the only daughter of the deceased former Boss of the Land of Waves– with her tempestuous frivolous attitude over handsome men, wouldn't manage to get him riled up.

 _But_ _that_ _woman…_

"This is not the point." The Uchiha spewed dryly, an indescribable lethal vibration radiating from his hard rock body as he rolled the words out of his wicked tongues, like acid and venom. "I called this meeting to trust their probity and see if they know the concept of integrity," The sweltering flicker into his charcoal orbs were scrutinizing the front alley of his mansion, calculating, observing, breathing in the smiles of his entertained guests and trying to pierce through the masks they were, trying to decipher any clue that might be tossed to him, to help him pinpoint the traces of his enemy. "by allowing them to trade their guns in using Konoha as liaison to Sunagakure and Iwagakure."

"Buhuhuuu," Naruto grounded like a naughty child, who was imitating the hum of a ghost. "This is going to piss of Orochimaru really _really_ bad." Because the Snake faced mad Mobster had his devilish amber eyes all set on the small territories that bordered the two small Villages Hidden in the Grass and Stone which were under the umbrella of Pein, hence their potential alliance.

"And the Raikage too." Shikamaru wisely remarked because Ē and Oonoki could be considered mortal enemies. "Hulk's clone will think that we plan an alliance to take Kirigakure down by making partners with the Tsuchikage."

"I know." Sasuke`s thin lips clashed into a duplicitous ghost of a smile while his inflection bore a hint of malicious and scheming behind it. Then they fell on sturdy line as his tone grew malignant. "But now they made us look vulnerable and exposed."

He let his onyx eyes shuffle from the lush of people that were decorating his garden, to an aimless spot behind him and involuntarily landed on a small rectangular crystal mirror.

The smart placement of the decorative object reflected the light of the chandeliers in a debonair way that subtly shown the entire room from each angle just like a recording camera. "We start to lose our credibility."

For a Mafia Leader, he must be strong –stronger than anyone else. Unforgiving. Merciless and cruel, savage and thirsty for blood. No compromise must be made and no break of the Code. He must be impenetrable and undefeated. Those were the words encrusted into his mind ever since he was a child.

"So? What comes now?" Shikamaru let his long legs dangle from the armchair and stood up, dusting his suit pants off, approaching their ominous Leader, eyebrows drawn in a slight frown. "Our possible alliance is already questionable since we lied to our guests that we caught the culprits and they are being punished right now, but we all know that this is nothing but a flat out lie."

"Sasuke?" Neji scoffed at his Boss` frigid attitude, finding Sasuke`s placid approach over such a pressing matter to be outré and annoying.

"This… doesn't matter, because I," Sasuke`s dark timbre collided with a sick _smile_ that split his lips wide, as he beamed his razor-sharp profile to the pearl eyed Hyuga and his fellow comrades, and they swore that his shadow has been demonized with the figure of the Devil. "have started to _revel in_ this _game_."

A petrifying chill galloped through the pillars of their spines while staring into Sasuke`s vile orbs and for a moment… his friends could have sworn that a nefarious shade of claret has swiveled around his obsidian irises, in pure malice. "I am going to capture _Morphine_ and give _it_ a taste of their own _drug_."

Without any further annotations, the five fingers of his left hand knotted into a ball as the Uchiha plunked his fist straight into the narrow oak table of his mini-bar, smashing the surface into an explosion of splinters, without blinking.

The eerie sound reverberated through the stillness of the room, as the air spiked with a chilling gush. A fine line of blood slick along his knuckles and they caught the luscious essence gleaming around his irises, but the Uchiha didn't even flinch like the pain wasn't reaching him.

Maybe he even enjoyed it!

"You can convey this message to the _Hidden Mist_ for me that I," Sasuke interlaced his hands behind his back, whirling on his heel and swiftly padded through their unmoving silhouettes, back on them as he kept his indomitable visage void of any expressions, he moved to the exit, lingering for just the span of his closure words to reach his audience. "am _not_ acquiescent to concede with a lowering of the price I set for them to use _our_ waters as liaison for their _business_." They were _Uchihas_ after all, so they will never set to any compromises.

Morphine will not drag him down in the puddle, without staining their own hands in the same misery. The was just the prelude of their game.

"I want news about the shipment that is bound to arrive this night. I will be in my room for the time being."

Just as Neji was about to mumble something about Sasuke being too permissive and clement in his approach with their soon to be allies and Gaara, who started to question his potency into being unrivaled, his pre-pay phone buzzed into the pocket of his jacket.

"Speak." He demanded grimly to one of their associates, whose voice quivered in indecipherable trembles, much to his annoyance. When the hushed words collided into a cohesive sentence, the Hyuga almost dropped the phone from his hands. _"What?!_ Impossible! When?"

Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru fetched up their eyebrows in question as they took in the way Neji`s expression turned from livid to stupefied. They closed into his sizzling form, trying to decrypt the probably horrendous news from his body language. "We`ll be right there!"

His quivering fingers barely aimed the correct keys to hung his man up, racking a hand through his hair, while addressing the people that formed a semi-circle around him. "I have bad news."

"Another one?"

The Hyuga nodded to the Nara prodigy, articulating obscenities, while the distinctive net of veins around his eyes suffused with milk rivers. "I will _not_ be the one to deliver this message to Sasuke."

Which only meant that it was indeed, very _very_ bad news.

.

.

.

* * *

A pair of obsidian orbs stood passively in front of the thousands shimmering pieces of broken glass, sprinkled across the carpet, gazing at the empty wooden frame of the broken mirror.

Fragments of expensive crystals stood stained in his favorite liquor, as the fancy cut bottle has clearly been tossed against the polished surface and disintegrated it in millions of images reflecting things that someone probably rejected and wanted them gone.

Sakura, the woman who he has shared his bed tonight with, has broken his mirror and emptied his favorite beverage, trying to leave him a very suggestive message. The splint ring around his onyx eyes gleamed pearl-silver just like the moon reflected into the broken glass.

Mindful not to pad on any sharp particle or lacerate his hand, Sasuke bent down and clasped a rather large fragment of the imported mirror and aligned it with his eye level, seeing half of his handsome profile stare right back at him and impersonating the same laconic façade.

Amidst the turbulent waters which spiraled around him in the form of an undone hurricane, Sasuke found himself thinking about the woman who refused with all her might to spell his name and reveal her family one; the most mesmerizingly beautiful woman, with all her exotic relevance, has managed to relevance him from this world and intrigue him like no one ever did.

A ghost of a devilish smirk enhanced the demonic beauty of the raven haired Uchiha as he slowly shook his head, ramming a hand through the tuff of polished lacquer of his messy hair. "I must be just as insane," Sasuke murmured to the slice of a mirror as he flipped it to look back and forth as it stole the radiance of the moon and glued in the same manner as the lucent in his undecipherable magnetizing eyes. "as she is."

 _Who exactly was Sakura?_ She came into his life as a temptress and yet, he couldn't cease her portrait out of his goddamned mind as if she has put a charm on him and fogged his ration.

Onyx orbs traipsed from the pile of broken glass that twinkled back to him, to the lush of his tarnished bed, taking in as it bore the imprint of their animalistic intercourse, seeming to ripple in the outline of their conjoined bodies.

Shuffling to the edge of the bed, he couldn't help but inhale deeply twice, as his blood started to rush through his veins, immixing with the images that she conjured within his mind. The unmistakable immixture between white lilies, peaches, tangerine and subtle hints of rain and violets trailed above his silk and chiffon linen, as a cruel wanton goodbye note to him, tantalizing him with her maddening perfume, even when she wasn't physically there.

"Sakura," He probed the resonance of her exotic name with a roll of his baritone inflection, loving the way it slicks past his lips. "such an unforeseen enigma."

Someone would never tell from a single glance that such a phlegmatic man like Sasuke would be stimulated by the notion of playing games, but in reality, he had quite a demonic playful attitude that no one knew about, but a bunch of his closest comrades, who he could count on the fingers of one hand, but he wouldn't mind engaging in such a chasing game with someone as arousing as Sakura.

She was definitely someone whose ration was flirting with the notion of _insanity_ ; it basked into the abnormal light of the bright emerald shining gold in her turbulent eyes and honestly, no sane man would be able to say _no_ to the ropes she knotted around his wrists and kept him as a helpless puppet as she virtually rides on the limbs of both madness and passion.

It was all encrusted there that Sakura had a violent nature and she was not even modest enough to conceal it from him and Sasuke was glad for this new approach. She was so very different from all the women that strived to approach his handsome presence, and definitely shining in the splendor of her exquisite beauty, because no matter how twisted her version of insanity might be, Sakura was the most beautiful woman that Sasuke has ever seen in his life.

She was the kind of beauty to shock someone in both sublime physical features and the aura that she projected. It was simply impossible not to peek in her direction, once Sasuke has caught the glimpse of her strategically positioning near something that would enhance her naiad radiance even more, and, even though he absolutely knew that it was a splendiferous feminine trick to lure him into looking her way and flirt with him subtly, Sasuke indulged into that beckoning.

From the very moment their eyes met in a fusion of carnal lust and a war of dementia combined with sheer libertine bliss, Sasuke knew that he wanted to touch that jadeite eyed woman`s body and taste every inch of her skin and making her writhe under his body as he rode her hard and merciless, until she cried his own name against her own accord, and it was the most transcendent and uplifting experience.

Never in his life has Sasuke felt so liberated from any restraints and obligations, than in the moment when he lodged himself inside her and _fucked_ her with an animalistic abandonment like he never had any other woman and damn right he will have Sakura again into his arms. He was one hundred percent convinced of it.

Despite the alarming transfiguration of her attitude when she flashed him her fangs and growled like a beast that she wanted to harm him, almost like hating the fact that she sought for pleasure in his bed, it was particularly that moment of mental fragility the compilation of pure need to penetrate her and see how corrupt, immoral and mentally deranged she truly was – if Sakura was indeed, being demented.

She wasn't faking it, that much he knew. The unexpected power sweltering in her squirms to free herself from within his iron grip and the venomous spat through her greeting teeth as she cursed him from the depths of her heart, were all fragments of a suppressed immensurable _hatred_ and that was another knot along the rope of her puppet strings that stirred Sasuke and invited him to contemplate about this enigma of a woman.

But… who was the subject of that passionate aversion? Was it truly him or something that comprised his embodiment of a Mafia Boss? Was she aware of his real identity and the role into the Underworld, or was she simply acquainted to his 'clean' side as a successful businessman and the heir of a noble clan in the Land of Fire?

"You might abhor me for as long as your words can compel Sakura," It didn't matter to him in the bit because Sasuke already had his mind set to peel every single veneer of her multitude of masks, until he undone Sakura`s real identity and expose him to his hungry orbs.

"But in the end," A demoniacal smirk crossed along his curled upper lip as he took a fist of his bed sheet, tapping its sickness as it reminded him of her tiffany skin, burning under his fingertips as he touched her passionately.

"You will come running right back to me, to plead for another taste of what only _I_ can give to you." Sakura couldn't fool his expert eyes on that one; she wanted him and she was thirsty for the release that she could find into his bed, even if she tried to hide it.

" _My_ exotic blossom… you are _cursed_ to crave for _my_ touch alone and writhe only because of the pleasure that _I_ can awaken inside you." And he had her trapped with that, because Sakura became an addict to the drug that was his presence and she will helplessly and hypnotized be rushing back to him and search for the same pleasure that he could give.

"You are made of lights and shadows, Sakura," Because her beauty was sewed like handmade silk embroidery on insanity, in a mesmerizing pattern, and they were so perfectly blended and complimenting each other, that he simply couldn't make out one from another. "you are a savory compilation of reflections, just like the broken pieces,"

Eyes with an implacable scrutinizing stare memorized the motifs of each detail that held her imprint, travelling back to the filigree frame of his shattered surface.

"of a giant _mirror_ ," There was one single small piece of its margins that remained hanging on the frame, so as if to say that not even she could erase her destiny and that brought Sasuke a sadistic maniacal pleasure; he had a form of possession over her.

"one that deceives and hypnotizes," Because mirrors could distort images; they could hide the real self and present another perspective. Mirrors captured the light and portrayed the image of another parallel universe, just like eyes bore into a soul. "a _broken_ soul."

Crumbling just like the fragments of his precious crystal that she wished to destroy, because it reflected the truth that she denied, namely the fact that she felt real pleasure in his arms – the real her. "in pieces," Velvet cognac voice took a sharp turn to a darker resonance as he tilted his head on the side and thought about every word that she said.

"And lies… millions of shimmering reflections of you Sakura," He will make sure that the next time they meet, she will come to see more of who exactly nested within the pits of his mind; his own turbulent mind, but unlike her, his self-control was at its peak of perfection. "Lay sprinkled across my bedroom."

Just like her eyes were just a glued imagination of a viridian broken piece of a mirror, projections of her own turbulent soul. This woman has seen, felt, tasted and got burned of pain and there was the quintessence of the remorse she felt towards something that Sasuke wasn't aware of and it was almost pathetic to realize that, at such a young age, someone so suave and of a rare beauty has been a subject to torture of any form.

He almost wanted to know what kind of, because even if his eyes might miss it being veiled by the embroidery of lust and carnal desires, his lips have memorized the imprint of fine scars along her margarite skin, as a sign of her being tortured at some point in life.

Just what exactly has happened to this woman and what was she trying to accomplish by approaching him with such distorted contradicting feelings?

Did she want him, or hate him or… both? Was it possible to hate and desire for someone at the same time and still be sane?

The answer was obviously no, it was impossible and that was a solid token of her dementia and yet… he wanted her again. He WANTS her again.

Alcohol and mirrors intertwined into the image of a decadent circus; his gaze outstretched across the tossed bottle that rolled on the carpet and the shattered mirror. They were all encrusted into the emerald of her blustery eyes, yet it overwhelmed him and hypnotized him dragging and trapping him into her world.

When he had Sakura sprawled across the ripples of his bed sheets, wiggling under his body and arched deeply against him in all the plenitude of her naked form, Sasuke could depict so many emotions swirling like a tourbillion in the depths of her stormy eyes and somehow… he caught the glimpse of something _common_ to his own torment; it crossed before his eyes in zephyr clouds and him almost missed in the trap of the explosion of lust and passion, but it stirred something inside him that intrigued the Uchiha to no end.

"You are going to seek for my presence yourself Sakura. Because I..." He brushed his finger over the rim of his smashed glass languidly, so as if he was touching the phantom of her once presence. A victorious smirk grew feral on his lips.

"...am someone that can get you to places where the others cannot, because you are a naughty _fire_..." Sasuke slicks his tongue across his lips, as the taste of fresh alcohol and her softness lingered on his system; his resolve strengthened just like the need to kill someone urgently in a desperate attempt to calm his fury bubbled in a steady resolution, mentally targeting his next 'victim', who lay half dead in his basement, for interrogation. "and I am your _gasoline_."

 _Knock knock_

Who the hell had the nerve to interrupt his train of thought about how was he going to catch a certain pink butterfly into his net? Sasuke wasn't positive that he wouldn't shot him between his eyes, be it associate or some butler.

"It`s open." He growled low on his chest, as he swirled on his heel, rammed a hand through his display locks and headed to the window, taking in as the people started to promenade to their respective vehicles and _finally_ leave his home.

A rather outré pineapple hairstyle poked from the crept door, as Shikamaru revealed his lazy presence in his room. Sasuke half turned his head to the man and instantly frown upon seeing the serious expression on his face.

Shikamaru was the most analytical and composed man he has ever encountered, even more like Fugaku himself and if the man wasn't dragging from his cigar and looked like floating on other horizons, rather than be mentally present in the room, it only meant serious trouble.

"Sasuke," The Shogi lover verged upon to the expectant Uchiha and outstretched his hand that clasped three pictures to him, holding them up. "These have been taken a few minutes ago on the harbor, where our next shipment of firearms was about to come. And the last one has been taken 75 miles from the coast."

Sasuke snatched the pictures from Shikamaru, quickly leafing through them, as his mind worked to process what Shikamaru revealed to him. "The route is unmistakable, judging from the course of its detour." He didn't need to voice it out loud, because judging from the way Sasuke`s thunderous glare took the resemblance of a pyroclastic flow after a volcano`s explosion, he figured that the Uchiha caught it from the first time.

"Man," Shikamaru sighed heavily as he took in the fury that was bubbling into Sasuke`s system as he crumpled the photos in his trembling fist. "This is so troublesome, but someone has abducted our shipment and sent the boat to the Raikage, making it look like we are the culprits."

"Not just _someone_ ," The sinister howl rumbling from Sasuke`s chest almost made Shikamaru take a step back from the raven haired male`s menacing attitude.

"It was that godforsaken _Morphine_." Oh, the way he spat those words was way more menacing than Cerberus` wrath upon transgressors. "I have been careless. Their _game_ was not to only prove it to us that they can come and leave unnoticed on the content of their freaking hearts, in my very home, but to divert my attention from their _real_ purpose."

"What do you mean? Do you suspect what _their_ game is?"

Sasuke's sharp jaw clenched fiercely as he was barely keeping his composure. Morphine… fuck it, Morphine was restless; they strike constantly, they sought for any opening, fructified any chance they got to get into his world and turn it upside down, like an undetected parasite that nourished from his very own flesh.

It was a curse that he couldn't escape, no matter how astute and vigilant he was. "Why would they send _our cargo_ of firearms to our worst enemies, in your humble opinion Shikamaru?"

"To put another hole in our bank accounts and to confuse Ē about our intentions."

"No." His fingers curled into a tight ball as Sasuke turned his back on the lazy Nara, groaning. "It must be something else and if my suspicions are correct then we will hear from that ignoramus brute soon enough. There is also another thing that bothers me about the pictures."

"The fact that there is absolutely no one on board? They probably killed them all and most likely disposed of their bodies into the waters, so that we will never be able to trace them." Of course that Shikamaru didn't miss that particular detail; and clearly, Sasuke didn't either, for it was crystal clear that there was a page of a ghost ship movie in there, but still…

"Then who is sailing it if there is no one on board?" It didn't take a genius to figure out that their boat was being controlled via satellite, so if they could track the GPS signal and locate it, they are going to finally reveal the face of 'Morphine'.

Definitely, Shikamaru was on the same page with his Boss. "We are already working on that. Neji and Shino have detected a faint trace of an advanced signal emitting from the boat, using the microchips inserted into one of the boxes of weapons, hidden there by our associates before they packed it up. But apparently, it is protected by a powerful anti-tracking program which gives us trouble in hacking it."

"Is that so?" Sarcasm was obvious in Sasuke`s vile some tone and Shikamaru was aware that the onyx eyed Capo wasn't very content with their current predicament; if anything, he absolutely abhorred working with inept people who were inefficient in their area of expertise.

"And by the time you will finally be able to prove your worthless abilities, the boat will reach the coast of _Hanabusa_ gulf." Which was a small archipelago that was entirely under the Raikage`s control and used as a stock for his illegal stuff, especially drugs, gambling and prostitution.

"And as soon as it lands… they will interrupt the transmission of the signal that controls it from the distance and loses any traces."

"What a drag."

"Go." Inhaling sharply once to force oxygen to float through his brain and calm his rampage nerves from going berserk and destroy everything in his way, Sasuke brushed a hand through his midnight hair and locked gazes with the Nara prodigy. "You are the best engineer and physician we have. Meanwhile, I am thinking of the most proper way to deal with the upcoming _lightning_ storm."

"Well," Shikamaru lighted another cigar, feeling the need of nicotine more than ever, knowing that they will probably end up in a very pretentious predictment: a _beef_ with the Land of Lightening and another precious cargo lost. "They managed to outsmart me up until now, right?" He took a long drink as Sasuke`s livid stare askew from him to watch at something behind his shoulder.

Curious as to see what kept someone like Uchiha so captivated, he also took a peek at the broken mirror, now realizing that he padded on broken glass. He also noticed the ruffled bed and the heavily erotic scent of sex, heated skin, women perfume and expensive alcohol sprinkled across the carpet.

He _almost_ couldn't control his snorts and a very acid remark to taunt the Uchiha for an obvious quick escapade with some lady that he probably hooked up to the party; an important Ball that he conveniently kept without it being tainted by Karin`s presence. God only knew how did Sasuke manage to convince the red haired Uzumaki to hunt for the perfect gift for her cousin`s engagement party with Hanabi Hyuga, in _another_ Village. Damn pornographic bastard. "I'm keeping you informed, Boss."

Before he says something that might cost him a limb or a bullet from Sasuke for being so vulgar, Shikamaru turned on his wheel, enjoying his Cuban cigar and the last thing Sasuke saw the man, was a spiral of smoke floating behind his retracting back.

"Tsk," Sasuke clicked on his tongue, totally annoyed. He long since comprehended that being extrovert will never be beneficent for a Mafia Leader who strived to have all the strings and never be manipulated by his enemies, so he stopped himself from crashing a fist right through his office desk, instead he propelled his tall frame on his royal navy blue divan, sliding his pistol from his holster that he kept concealed into his jacket and held it in his left hand, aligning it with the chandelier that was flickering serenely just above his head. "bunch of fools."

Obsidian eyes narrowed to an infinitesimal point, focusing on the smallest candle of the chandelier, and aiming at the source of a pale light, he fired with so much nonchalance and accuracy, like he has done this even before he was born.

"Thinking that they have me cornered with something so trivial."

The candle has popped like a balloon in an interesting effect of fireflies, without scratching anything else. The bullet went through the wall, but Sasuke wasn't bothered by it crossing through he and hurt someone from the other level, for his walls were all custom-made bulletproof and wrapped with special materials.

A maleficent content smirk fell along his lips, as he covered his onyx eyes with his hand that still had the gun, fighting the urge to laugh like an idiot. Maybe the alcohol finally threw him into that dizzying state of mind if ever so slightly. "Well… if I will indeed find myself into a _Beef_ with Ē, then odds are in my favor to put some bullets straight through his thick skull."

Because, even though Kirigakure was a prosperous Village and Ē was a rich man with a lot of influence and Associates scattered in all the key offices of the Government, he was dumber than a baboon.

Sasuke couldn't wait for a better chance to do every Mobster a favor and _kill_ the Raikage once and for all.

.

.

.

* * *

"Excuse me, Raikage-sama," His coquettish secretary strolled into his panoramic office room after knocking politely twice, carrying a pile of files in her arms as her beautiful visage was carved with a fuliginous confused expression which was uncharacteristic for such a neat meticulous woman.

Their indomitable able-bodied Boss was calmly enjoying his meal, gazing through the bulletproof tinted glass that made one of the walls." There is a shipment that has just arrived on your account. "

The man gave her befuddled look like she grew a horn, while he dug his fork into his Spaghetti Carbonara and slurped it in one gulp. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Ē mumbled between his chewings, getting furious that he has been interrupted while eating; the Raikage absolutely abhorred when his secretary –or anyone for the matter- was cutting him short with a thing while he was busy doing another thing, like they just couldn't organize their goddamn schedules better, without his instructions. "I am expecting no fucking cargo." He growled low on his chest.

And he truly didn't, because even though he had quite the impetuous behavior, the Raikage was neat when it came to his _business_ ; this is the reason why he built up such a glorious Empire of drug dealers and prostitution, all working under _his_ command, but a _firearms_ shipment wasn't some kids` play. It usually involved a lot of attention and secrecy, because the illicit act was among the highest punished crimes in any legislation, so naturally, no Mobster that has made himself a reputation was stupid enough to risk in vain, not even for the huge amount of money.

Such a business demanded finesse and precision when being dealt with and usually, Ē avoided being involved in Mafia nets that controlled the trafficking of guns, only drifting his point of interest to drugs, which were safer and easiest to hide from the authorities and be carried by the dealers and their associates, and prostitution which was legal in some parts of his Land of Lightning.

Only the most _demented_ Mobsters from the _Books_ with a high dosage of ego inflating their bubbling boil for danger and trouble and tight connections to the other Nations where the corruption was at its peaks and nourished directly by them resulting in the legislation to be more permissive towards illicit activities, were being engaged into such a business and they were usually working in _Combinations_ of organized criminals, made up from the conjoin of more Mafia Families.

And one of the was that abhorrent and horrendous motherfucker of Uchiha`s heir, _Sasuke_ –a character that made Raikage`s fist tremble in the anticipation to connect with his jaw and crack his skull in billion pieces and then skin him alive. The other one was Mei Terumi, of the Bloody Mist, but that was no surprise since _everything_ was possible in her _Territory._

A pair of light emerald eyes narrowed in confusion, as Mabui crunched her nose and threw a side glance around the office, suddenly feeling a suffocating tension escalading from her Boss. "It has just arrived to our _drop-off_ on the Turtle Island after passing Hanakusa waters."

Which was the pride and jewel of the Mafia in The Lightening Country –an artificial island with a peculiar form of a giant turtle, which was completely floating and changing its route, so that it always jammed the GPS systems of their enemies and so they never been able to reach it and transgressing without an accord.

Only the Raikage and his closest associates knew about its location. Which was the reason why he slowly stood up, tossed the napkin that he had placed on his lap and snarled with that husky roaring voice, sounding exactly like an unleashed lightning bolt.

"Well it's clearly coming from the enemy, damn it! They want to surveillance us. Bring those fuckers down to the basement for interrogation. Have Darui work on them." The sturdy tanned man instructed, snarling at his secretary who hasn't flinched, being accustomed to his shenanigans by now. "And don't interrupt me when I'm eating, damn it."

"Excuse me, Boss," Mabui threw another glance over the files that she had pressed against her well-endowed chest, strolling closer to the huge oak table, as she placed the papers in front of the Raikage. "I think that you should personally check-"

The beautiful snow-silvery haired secretary didn't have the chance to operate, because another fustian character barged inside the room, throwing the door open and slamming it against the wall, rapping a course of his distinctive obstreperous rhymes. "Brother _ya`_ brother, emergency!" He sang almost breathlessly, as a sign that he has been jogging all the way to annoy the heck out of his older brother.

Ē, whose page of manners and elegance has been a thorn from his vocabulary, rolled his olive orbs at the intruder and hollered at his younger counterpart. " Great! Just the idiot that I wanted to see!" He loved his brother with all his might, but sometimes Ē wanted to strangle that Enka lover just as bad as he wanted to slay the head of Uchiha Sasuke with his bare hands.

"We have a ghost ship without a captain, I'm telling ya`."

"What?!" The bulky mobster shot from his seat like he has been burned by charcoals. His fork fell on his plate with a muffled click, while he sneered to the two people before him.

"I meant to tell you Rikage-sama." His beautiful secretary`s voice trembled at the tone that he used, taking an invisible step back, mumbling. "There is not even a single person on the boat. Apparently, is guided via satellite connection. "

" It's loaded with guns. Like your stomach of pasta and crab." Bee sang to his brother in his peculiar fervent manner that drove the Raikage insane with rage. His blood started to amass in those ferocious punches that were now quivering on his sides.

"Guns?!" E`s maxillaries were clenched like a crocodile`s as his teeth clattered and a vein popped on his temple. "IS ANYONE WILLING TO PICK ON A WAR WITH ME?!" Who was that unfortunate soul who was imbecile enough to mess with THE Mafia leader of the Lightening Village? That person must either be slow-witted or suicidal.

Or crazy!

Mebui and Killer Bee stole a fugitive peek to each other, considering whether they should say it directly or let the man figure it out of himself because he definitely won't like what he was about to find out. "It has a message directed to you from the owner." The man did her best not to stammer but didn't hand him the notice because she already predicted how will the Raikage react upon seeing the content.

His temper was akin to an exploding volcano.

"And what does it say?" He demanded between clenched teeth. "I'll personally crush the fucker myself with this very fist." He waved his terrible clenched fist in the air, towards his two spectators.

The tanned bulky man was a former boxer before he killed his opponent and was sentenced to ten years in prison. He has been released by the intervention of his father who bribed the judge and turned into the Mafia Leader of Lightening, being famous and feared for his lightning fist.

He halt in his tracks as he padded to the door, intending to storm outside and punish his men for their stupidity and lack of vigilance when Bee rapped to him the name of the one who was seeking for the Death in such a blatant manner. " Uchiha, fool ya fool! They want to surprise us and sent us gifts that kill, Yo! Hey! Ho!"

The Raikage`s muscular back stiffened and straightened like a wall of bricks as multiple veins bulged into his temples, neck and biceps. "NANI?! Uchiha?!"

He more than snarled to his younger step brother and his secretary, making them flinch one step back, afraid of this man`s short temper and lack of control. They could clearly hear the abominable metallic sound of his grinding teeth as he set his jaw straight and eyes pierced into their souls, as he whipped his head backward.

Both the man and the woman sidestepped to make a place for their Boss who flipped his mind and instead of heading to the door, he marched to the bulletproof wall that was entirely made of glass, hollering at the top of his lungs, in a robotic voice. "I will kill that brat! I will choke that son of a bitch to death with my bare hands!"

Uchiha and Ē went along like oil and water; whenever those people find themselves face to face, then sparkles ignited like gasoline on fire. They couldn't be left alone in the same room without boolets to be shot.

"The message says something that surprises me." Mebui shrugged once, brushing a fallen lock as silvery as snow out of her emerald eyes and revealed the small sepia note. The Raikage stopped before his huge window, listening to her running out of patience. "He or they said that they wish you great jail."

"Nani?!" The Raikage`s orbs narrowed to slits as his entire impressive form trembled in bubbling fury. Whatever the heck Uchiha meant by that, he couldn't begin to comprehend. Of course that he will only send stolen goods that were obtained using illicit acts, but what the fuck did he intend to do by shipping them to his worst enemy?

Sasuke Uchiha was downright _insane_ , everyone knew!

Just when his secretary started to voice out her own suspicion, C burst inside the Mobster`s office, panting and not even removing his hand from the knob that he held for dear life, he blabbered between gasps for air. "Boss! The superintendent is here with an arrest warrant for you!"

Bee and Mebui both gasped in unison upon hearing what the male with his platinum blonde lush mane and olive orbs has just confessed.

"What the fuck?!" Ē has long since passed the stage of outraged. He was now livid and the Seven Pits of Hell were child`s playground in comparison to how fast the tension in the office escaladed from boiling to explosive like a supernova, in a heartbeat.

C went on explaining to his Boss what exactly has been going on underground, as they grew unaware of the enemy`s move. " Uchiha has called the police and informed them about an upcoming illegal firearms transport heading to your private harbor."

 _Uh-oh._ Was all that washed through their minds as taking in the way their Boss`s orbs were smoldering and his face twisted in an unpleasant way?

"Uchiha…" The way Ē spat Sasuke`s surname made a chill run down to their spine; oh man, if those two met, then one of them was bound to die and judging from the way their Boss turned on his heel and fixed a point in the wall let them know that he was determined to wipe the leader of the Uchiha clan off the face of earth once and for all.

What Sasuke has just did was something low even in the world of Mobsters, but stupidly effective. To be honest, it was so imbecile and unforeseen for someone as evil and scheming as Uchiha that it took everyone by surprise.

"Call Samui and Darui immediately and tell them to deal with those imbeciles before I crack their skulls open!" By that, he meant that his two good subordinates must deal with the Police before he will personally punch those punks` figures into oblivion.

Ē didn't have time for something so trivial as playing games with the authorities that were only surviving because he kept on siphoning illegal money and so they got their huge salaries.

He had someone with raven hair and onyx haughty orbs to impale. "That brat isn't going to get me into jail this lifetime or the next ten lives!"

And this is the last thing that the Raikage oathed before he casually punched the glass wall as it cracked in million particles and fell on his shoulders as he jumped right through it and onto the streets.

Mebui, Killer Bee, and C exchanged worry glances, gulping once. This is not good. A beef with the Uchiha clan will be bloody for both the parties and since their leaders were both demented and blood thirst, then Hell will be unleashed.

God help them all!

.

.

.

* * *

Effervescent laughter was roaring into the living room that four people were occupying in a demented atmosphere of guffawing.

Sakura, Hidan, Hinata and Konan were watching the downloaded recording from one of their surveillance cameras that Sakura has planted close to main building, while she and Hidan have set Sasuke`s factory of growing opium, laughing like madmen at their flawless work.

Currently, their hysterical orbs that prickled with burning tears of too many cackles were watching the last scene, when Uchiha and his idiotic friends were scurrying to their limo like sew rats, running for their lives from the abominable limbs of fire that spread like rabies and enveloped the entire deserted area, all the buildings collapsing like it was the end of the human race.

"Haha, look at their Royal Highnesses running for their asses!" Hidan screeched as he was having a hand curled around his tummy and the other glued to his scythe, pointing the blades to the giant screen. "Bloody fuckers! This is fucking awesome hahaha! Man, this is orgasmic I swear to Janshin-sama!"

"And here is the moment when I infiltrated into the base!" A pair of the most vivacious emerald eyes spoke more expressively than her quivering lips, as she kept on slapping Hidan`s –who was seated beside her on the sofa- nape occasionally, every time something spectacular went down, which was once in twenty seconds.

Watching her worst enemy scurry out of the place that she set on fire and running to save his sorry ass was stupendous. It was almost as exquisite as the musical sizzles of the energy of fire; she had no idea whether that thrill of following how the _Fire_ cleansed a stained place was solely reserved to lunatics only but she didn't care in the bit, because it soothed her heart.

Such a powerful man falling into the pity of seeing himself cling to his pathetic existence was the archetype proof of dastardliness. It only is shown that Sasuke was afraid of the unavoidable moment when he would go to Hell and regroup with all the people whose lives he ruined and that was fine, artistic, poetic and exhilarating.

It was just that Sakura didn't want to wait for the Devil to do her justice, so she long decided to take it into her own capable insane hands and die with the contempt of _having his_ blood rinse her hands, as she will to follow him Down.

She knew exactly how downright taciturn and indomitable Uchiha Sasuke was and seeing him being surged by the imminent of Death if only for a moment was worth living for. See those shoulders slant to a submissive stance instead for his usual kinetics and facial. Mimics change for the apprehension instead brazenness.

He was even arrogant when he did her senseless, although... If Sakura was to be honest, she saw another thing into his eyes at some point but she opted to brush it off. Whatever he thought about in the moment when he hammered her, didn't interest her. She wanted to only praise him with pain and more pain.

And Sakura even entertained some fancy methods to make his entire family miserable but shockingly enough, Hidden had claimed that privilege and she will let him take on Fugaku and Hyuga Higashi himself, for wanting to put him down and succeeding in destroying his life.

Sakura despised that unflappable confidence on Sasuke. She loathed how he always looked cautious and calculating rather than scared and anxious and she definitely despised the luck he had to always trick the Grim Reaper and escape safe and sound, even now as she watched Hidan`s masterful scattering of his intelligent bombs around the place so that the entire factors building crumbled and collapsed like a cage surrounding circus lions trapping almost everyone inside without a chance to escape.

The hollow sound of a wrecking ship was musical to their ears because she knew that her companions were enchanted by it, even if they failed to express it more than a horde of hysterical cackled and laughter. Especially Hidan. This man's sense of justice was as admirable as his aesthetics for sadistic schemes and Pagan inkling.

They have been going on like this for half an hour since Hinata`s unexpected bomb that she dropped to them about Uzumaki and her younger sister. Which was insanely hilarious by default.

"Wait, what do you mean that _you_ killed them all?" Hidan turned to the coral haired beauty, slapping her hand away from hitting him, but she fisted her fingers and punched him in the ribs instead, catching him out of guard and making him hiss through his teeth.

Three pairs of female orbs went to his enraged form, fine eyebrows crooked.

"Well duh!" Sakura rolled her jade orbs at him, flailing her hands dramatically. "What did you expect me to do instead, give them candies? Don't be such a crybaby, Jeez."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows at Sakura`s choice of the curse, but decided not to comment on it since she knew that her best friend didn't make it on purpose to annoy her or laugh at her beliefs, so she let it slip… for the moment.

"No!" He slapped his forehead in sheer exasperation at her choice to be sarcastic. "You left no one _alive_ for me to sacrifice for Janshin-sama, for fuck`s sake Morphine and this is sacrilege!" Oh, so this is the reason why he is so bloody pissed off?

Sakura mentally exhaled and shook her head at the man`s kinesics. What the heck, wasn't he the one to make a giant cage out of that building by the way he planted the bombs strategically so that no one that was working inside the so-called factory will have a chance to escape?

And he blamed it on her that she killed every single one of Sasuke`s associates? How bloody unfair of him!

"Next time Morph, _you_ will plant the bombs and _I_ will handle those puckers by myself!"

"You leave too much blood, for fuck`s sake!" Sakura kicked the silvery-snow white haired male right on his butt as he was having his legs folded under him, making him attempt to hit her back but instead, he kicked the edge of the hard glassy table and that made him scream, while Sakura scolded him in the background.

"Basically, you are too dirty and leave too much evidence. Want them to discover us? This is like Zoro's sword marks on the enemies. We are here to strike like shadows, and not to brew our methods of killing and make it a trademark, you nitwit! What is wrong with that skull of yours, `Danny, are you that much of a cretin or are you pulling extra hours tonight?"

"Bloody atheists..." It wasn't like Hidan didn't love those three troublesome women that resided in the same house as him because he did. He really grew to care for them deeply and that was of tremendous importance since Hidan was hardly someone who attached easily to the others.

But in times like this, he wouldn't hesitate to slick the tip of his scythe`s blades along Sakura`s glass flute neck in a bloody laceration for pissing him off. Like seriously, he knew that the Pinkette had spunk and she was downright crazy as well, even though she definitely denied that fact, but over the years she has grown to be a defying lioness who has no hesitation to pick on anyone that came her way, him included.

And she had hard punches, the bloody ridiculously gorgeous Asylum escapee. And those punches always landed in various places on his body. Why did he smack him and not Uchiha instead?

"Hidan," Hinata`s suave voice sent cold shivers along his spine like she was catalyzing his nerves and made him freeze at that outré resonance, every thought about how he would choke the emerald eyed insane companion with his bare hands now whipped away from his mind. "You should be more considerate over the souls of the people who _cross over_."

Everyone went silent as a gravestone as Hinata`s suss reverberated through the air, making it chilly and electrically charged. No one ever dared to interrupt the embodiment of the lethal _Enma Ai_ if they knew what was better for them.

"Everyone deserves a prayer for the forgiveness of their unfortunate souls." She turns her big round lunar eyes to Hidan locking gazes with him as Sakura couldn't help but let her nape hit the headrest and brought the nearest fluffy pillow to glue it on her face and muffle a hysterical laughter at Hidan`s priceless mimics.

A heavy ball knotted down his throat as the Janshinist swallowed his saliva and visibly leaned towards the other side of the bed, somehow hiding behind Sakura. The man was reduced to a pitiful silence like he was a kitten in the rain mewling for a drop of milk, trembling in fear.

She went on scarying him shitless with a voice that was as deadly and petrifying as it was silkier than Chinese veils and pleasant to hear. "It is never too late to repent and atone for your sins, Hidan. _God_ is all forgiving with those who pray beg for _His_ mercy."

Maybe the most bloodcurdling thing about Hinata in that moment was that innocent smile that played across her full lips, in perfect antithesis to the gleam of dementia sizzling in the pearls of her round eyes and the way her fingers were fidgeting with the rosary pendant of her necklace, like attempting to exorcise Hidan.

Konan smirked at the comical scene, while Sakura was choking herself to death with muffling her laughter into the pillow. Her shoulders were trembling and her screech pierced through the material. Those people were…

She loved them all dearly.

"Hahaha, yeah totally agree with you!" The woman with the gleam of emerald trapped into her exquisite orbs tossed the pillow aimlessly behind her hitting a vase that was placed on a fancy marble stand, not caring in the bit if it cracked and bent towards her lilac eyed friend, folding her hands around her shoulders lovingly, clinging to her and kissing her cheek in a sisterly way. "You teach him some good manners, _Ai-chan_!"

 _She is just as crazy schizophrenic as her best friend_ , Hidan mentally noticed, but wisely kept his mouth shut, watching in disbelief how Sakura, the woman who killed with the same pathos of a child playing with his toy, in cold blood and laughing the entire time as they screamed more and more in pain, was acting like an innocent cherub waltzing in the Garden of Eden and giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Their home resembled a Mental Hospital.

Hidan fingered his own Pagan necklace out of reflex like praying to Janshin-sama to create an invisible bubble of protection from the vibes that emerged from Hinata`s eyes –bizarre colored orbs- and growled deeply into his chest, trying to conceal that a younger tiffany swan scared him senseless.

Well, she was about the same age as him, but she looked so _young,_ just like a Vampire who was blessed by the gift of never aging and perennial beauty. Hinata looked like trapped into her fifties and she stopped showing her age ever since.

The Hyuga resembled a dead beautiful bride swaying between the two worlds while dancing on each side of the Veil but never choosing a side, being entrapped in Purgatory without any chance of escaping the horrible fate of a _lingering_ soul.

And then she spoke in that spooky tone that the most lethal demon female in the form of a decadent angel, who turned to the dark side threatened to kill her victims. "...I almost feel pity for the Uzumaki." Key word being _almost_ because that detestable family must burn in Hell along with Uchiha. They should be left to grow together along the Styx River.

Because the things that Hinata most likely had in stock for Naruto was too bloody for Hidan's sadistic poor innocent soul to handle. Even though Hinata-chan wasn't in for torture since it clashed with her religious beliefs, her methods of torture were implacable and evil for she could skin a grown up man like a fish as she chanted prayers for his soul at the same time, in that never changing velvet voice that was smooth as a butterfly`s wing and eternally serene.

Sakura`s glossy eyes that filled with the effervescence of being crack nuts and on the brick of losing her breaths with of so much laughter, suddenly stopped acting like an original freak and narrowed her orbs to slits, muting her friend Hinata who was mentally plotting how to take revenge on Hidan for the masked insult that he dared to throw her way.

"Wait a second," Sakura grasped Hinata`s hand that reached to Hidan, as the rosary swung between her fingers.

Hidan, on the other hand, leaned backward almost falling off the sofa as he poked his scythe to the lavender eyed Hyuga, gripping it for dear life and he almost poked Sakura in her shoulder, but she seemed to have her attention glued to something else that she found interesting on the TV. "What's _that_?"

Without waiting for an answer from the nitwits that surrounded her, Sakura hauled the remote from Konan who didn't even have time to blink let alone react and zoomed in on a particular scene on the tape they were following.

Weird, because Sakura didn't seem to have been paying much attention to it, rather staying focused on Hinata and Hidan, but they have been underestimating her again. Sakura`s distributive attention was splendid.

Three pairs of orbs flickered from the people they were glaring at, to the rose haired woman that was gasping at the screen. "What? Have you taken notice on something?" Konan inquired as she too looked at whatever Sakura was peeping, furrowing her eyebrows.

Sakura was replying the very last scene of Sasuke and Naruto jumping into the limo, where she cut it short and jumped from the rooftop to the spiral stairs.

Not surprisingly, the astute keen-eyed Hyuga caught it too because she muttered one simple yet meaningful word. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura zoomed in again until it became impossible to decipher the facial gestures and their reaction, because of the blurry image. She cursed herself for being so far from their place, but then again she couldn't have risked it to be caught by those fuckers. "How do I rewind this shit to the... well fuck me sideways…" The jadeite eyed woman cursed lively to no one in particular, as her fingers tapped violently on the remote. She replied the scene all over again, in slow motion and following every visible and subtle detail.

"See this?" She addressed to the other three companions as they were too looking attentively at the scene, pointing her fingers to the golden haired Uzumaki. "Apparently, Naruto throws a glance behind him, but Sasuke looks up like scurrying the sky. The fuck is this duck butt looking at, for fuck`s sake?!"

"They are scared shitless, it`s just so obvious." Hidan shrugged like he couldn't care less. To him, it was merely irrelevant. What mattered to him is not to be found or tracked by those people. "What's the big deal with this scene anyways?"

Sakura ignored his imbecile question and questioned. "What is he looking at?" She was able to see it clearly now how the events unfolded, without the risk of having her mind automatically delete some parts of the scene or distort them so that she couldn't remember correctly what she has seen.

Sasuke tucked on Naruto`s collar and yanked the blonde down to him to whisper something in his ear, just before the Uzumaki jumped inside the car, but before Sasuke slide inside to join his moronic friend, he whipped his head backwards at an astonishing speed that had much effect on the tape and looked straight into the camera, to the location where Sakura was hiding.

"Wha!" All the four of them fired backward hitting their backs on the sofa as they were unconsciously closing in to stare at the screen and not miss any detail when Sasuke`s smoldering orbs penetrated their minds and scared the living daylights out of them.

How in the world has Sakura missed this when she was busy laughing at their desperate escape?! Of course, she didn't see it clearly because he was too far, but that camera has caught it even if it was subtle and only lasted for a second or even less.

"The fuck?!" Hidan cursed out loud as he pointed his finger to the screen and narrowed his eyes at the three women. That was the last image they had before Sasuke threw himself into the limo and slammed the door shut and the camera blew off because of a violent explosion that was close to their location.

"Zoom it in and focus on his face again," Hinata suggested and Sakura did just as so. It was rare to hear the Hyuga`s tone sound so professional and serious, rather than occult and spectral, and she only did that when they meant serious business, just like now. "Look carefully."

Sakura did just as Hinata instructed because she knew that her eyes could limn the finest details that no one would see. "Close up on Sasuke and even if it is blurry and pay attention to his face only." While Konan and Hidan`s lips slightly parted to make a place for their shock to come in the form of a wave of curses, the remote control almost slides from Sakura`s hand as the rosette froze in that position, with an expression akin to a lamb blinded by the lights of a trunk, breathing softly.

"What... the... heck was _that_?!" She shrieked like a siren when she wanted to hypnotize her prey, making her friends cringe and the resonance of her inflection. "No fucking way, you have to be shitting me!"

"Did he just..." Konan leaned forward to take a better look at Sasuke`s face that, blinking slowly so as to adjust her eyes to the blurred picture. For one moment, they could all hear a bit of edginess into her velvet voice. "Look at _you_?"

"No… no no no _no_!" Sakura shook her head in disbelief, horror creeping along her forearms as she too stared at Sasuke, her visage draining of color. "There is no way in Hell he could have seen me without a binocular! I was too far, damn it!"

They all acquiescence to her and it was most likely coincidence, but still… there was a mischievousness playing into that stare of Sasuke that made them wonder whether it was just their alert imagination knocking on the doors of their reasoning, or was there still much to be unraveled by this onyx eyed Uchiha Sasuke and his tricks that he kept hidden under his sleeve.

If he would have indeed spotted her from where she stood concealed, then Sasuke would have simply brushed off and jumped into the car. He would have reacted accordingly, alert his men to come and secure the area, heck he would have aimed his gun at her and fire, but he didn't.

And he would have, of course, killed her right away at the party, instead of getting cozy with her and _do_ her into his own goddamn room than leave without looking back.

"That's right." Came Hidan`s vehement consent. "Even our wire communication was jammed by the distance." Meaning that there is no way in Hell that they should dwell too much into such an unimportant act.

At least, this is what his opinion was because it has been such a long time since the former ANBU Black Ops member has found Sakura to be this tense. Usually, she would have burst in laughter by now and get amused by the entire situation, which she clearly wasn't in this moment.

"Then," Konan cupped her chin and rubbed it as her wheels were gyrating into her brain. "It is just a coincidence or are we getting paranoid?" Because getting involved in the Mafia`s obscure business automatically propelled them into a world of shaky grounds. They had to be permanently on guard and step with caution and the risk of working in such delicate ways implied that they would get overly suspicious.

Especially when all of them were a bit derailed and displayed a deviant behavior, or course, each of them with its own manifestation and inner demons. The truth was, it was hard to cling to normality and ration when constantly wondering whether their minds were still serving their purposes, or they were simply losing it for real.

"No." Out of the blue, Sakura got a hold of herself and snapped out of her Sasuke induced stupor. She cursed him in her mind in a way that she picked from Hidan and would make gangsters cringe in repulsiveness, straightened her pose and zoomed out the picture for a bit to take a clearer shot of his figure.

Her emerald orbs lost the percussion of insanity and they shone with a bright lucidity as it was limned into her steady resolute voice. "I don't believe in coincidences..." Life has taught her this, the hard way. "Not with people like _him_. There is just something about..." She didn't know how to put it, it was there tickling the tip of her tongue but words just wouldn't come out, like she didn't have enough concepts to convey the message but she knew the feeling and the idea, it was clinging to her logic like a shadow to the light.

All about Uchiha Sasuke… the same feeling she had when they encountered each other`s eyes was now streaming through her system in rapid waves. There was something there that she couldn't clearly see, yet she perceived it through every pore and it was… spooky.

That until Hinata`s serene voice brought everything to the light and once again she proved to be unbeatable in terms of vision and perception. "His _eyes_ ," Hidan, Sakura, and Konan turned their heads over their shoulders to look at the violet haired Hyuga and the first noticeable thing about her was the way she was focusing on the screen.

Those tiffany milky veins that framed the contour of her orbs were protruding from her porcelain skin in sheer concentration. Hidan`s Adam apple bobbled twice as he gulped upon seeing Hinata`s face looking this way.

Those eyes of hers were haunting his mind whenever she stared inside. They were bleeding pearl-milk, having a translucent color of a violet-silvery shell and they bore into his soul in a way that left him with a hollow feeling in his chest

His palms got slick and sweaty. This woman was the craziest most horror thing he has ever seen and the unperturbed serenity in her voice that didn't match the abominable look in her eyes this concept of having the skill to dematerialize parts of her mind and body was frightening till core. "Look carefully at his eyes." She instructed and it was then when they peeled their eyes from her and complied.

"I don't see anything suspicious." Konan shrugged once, frowning. "High-tech contact lenses with binoculars maybe?" She wouldn't count them out for advanced technology, for she knew about the genius minds that worked under Uchiha`s wing and developed their gadgets.

Hinata slowly shook her head. "His eyes... they are _not_ his eyes." Hidan felt a chilling vibe down his spine at the way Hinata said what she has just said. If that vibrant atmosphere around this woman wasn't ghostly enough, then the things that rolled out of her lips did the trick. What the heck did she mean by that?

"There you go again scaring the fucking out of me, baby doll. Can't you put it in a way that doesn't make me want to go and hide under the bed?"

Sakura punched him in the ribs again for being so annoying. "Quiet." She zoomed in the picture again to the maximum, glaring. "I don't get it, Ai." She truly didn't and if there was indeed something that Hinata described then she should voice it out. Fuck, Hidan was right, but like hell will she ever tell him this. "What are we supposed to see-"

Words froze on the tip of her tongue when wordlessly, Hinata took the remote from her hands and cleansed the image with a special Police program that Hidan developed in Anbu Black Ops for them to see clearly what she meant by that.

They all gasped in unison and fought the need to act like total idiots and rub their eyes to see if they were indeed not hallucinating. "Oh shit..." Sakura`s whisper came as a breeze of wind and for the first time, she hasn't screamed.

Hidan had the same facial expression as hers, not believing it himself. "Well, fuck. That bloody fucker..."

"Interesting." Konan, on the other hand, was avid for paranormal and occult stuff and that was the reason why her inflection betrayed a gush of admiration, rather than stupor. Well, she was an odd one to begin with.

Not only that but to make it all the best, they caught a ghost of a smirk spanning at the corner of his lips before he got into the limo and they lost the video contact. Hadn't it been for the technology and intuition, they will have missed it. The satisfaction smirk on his lips was almost invisible as it was subtle but very expressive.

Sakura let her back hit the sofa chewing on her lower lip as she continued to stare at that picture, a million thoughts swirling in her mind as well as fury and images of her strangling the man with her bare hands.

"This is just a trick." Konan reasoned. "Or maybe I was right. They have a technology that we don't know of."

"You are wrong." Hinata countered vehemently and it was exactly that resolution the thing that made it even worse for them to digest. "This is no technology. No trick." The two women had a silent telepathic conversation because lunar milky orbs looked with amber tea ones in a staring contest.

"Was he indeed able to see me? Did he really?" Sakura addressed to the walls because she wasn't looking anyone in the eyes.

"Nah." Hidan brushed it off like it was nothing. Like seriously, this is what you get for tangling with demented women with too much imagination. "you are all imagining things. He can`t see shit from that angle and that distance. He was probably expecting an aerial attack."

He abruptly stood up, feeling tired and extremely bored because the women have ruined the mood with their hormonal imbalanced attitude, not forgetting to pet Hinata`s head once as he brushed past her. "So stop putting those little goblins that reside inside your pretty head now, will ya` baby doll?"

Hinata threw him a glance so intense that made him retract his hand like she burned him and shriek away from her. "It's late. I'm going to sleep." The Jahnsinist hoisted the scythe on his shoulder and traipsed out of the living room with a flutter of his hand in their direction. "I advise you to do the same."

Konan stood up as well as that came off as suspect because both Hinata and Sakura knew that she will follow the man to have some midnight… _fun_. "I will sort the files that I have stolen from their gathering. Oyasumi-nasai, guys." She patted Hinata and Sakura on the back sisterly, silently letting them know that she won't touch that man tonight.

It was amazing how the three of them could read each other`s minds and have that outré telepathic conversation, that freaked Hidan to the max every time. As soon as Konan`s silhouette lost its steps along the stairs of the living room and her steps could be heard on the first floor where their office room was, Sakura`s entire attitude swept in a nanosecond.

This was the _real_ her that only Hinata knew of and she only revealed that part of personality to her sister and her alone. The entire headstrong demeanor sunk like a wrecking ship swallowed by the hollow abyss and get lost into the darkness, as her shoulders bent forward and she brought her knees on her chest.

She put the tip of her nail into her mouth, chewing on it nervously. "He saw me, Ai." She simply stated but Hinata could detect more turmoil into those simple words. Her lunar orbs grew softer and sympathetic for her friend. "I am sure that he did that motherfucker. He knows who I am and he pretends that he doesn't."

Those orbs... The same fucking expressive intensity of boiling volcanoes pierced her mind like the first time they met each other in person. Like the first time, he touched her and it was the same as login gifts Hinata's orbs. She got lost but swallowed by it. Transcended into a virtual world that he created with the power of his mind and contoured it with his stare alone.

There was just something about Sasuke eyes despite the breathtaking exotic color of dark olives, something undeniably nuts, yet captivating tempting and dangerous.

Like his eyes knew more than his mind or body could glimpse. Even when they slept together his eyes weren't following the odds kinetics, they seemed to know beforehand how will she respond to her touch; how her body is going to writhe under him, how would her hips slide under his as they found a delicious friction together.

Sakura couldn't explain this feeling, for it was cursing through her spine like jolts of pleasure just like back then but she had the exact feeling now - Sasuke knew. Somehow even what his mind couldn't see, his _eyes_ did. He knew even if he wasn't conscious of it.

Those amazingly beautiful eyes; pure black orbs that no one else has. They have a life of their own. Uchiha was talking with his eyes alone, he killed with a single glance, he leads with a sole glare and he punished disobedience with his eyes. Those delicious sapphire eyes.

They stunned Sakura even though they belonged to am and that she would rather see six feet under. If only she could kill him with his eyes open. Or maybe she should gauge off his eyes and keep them a souvenir. Like Hidan did, for instance. He killed the prosecutor who gathered fake proofs to charge him with a felony that he hasn't committed and kept his left hand. In his room as a trophy.

He had a spot reserved to Kakashi Hatake the judge who found him guilty and kissed Fugaku`s ass. That corrupt judge who was a lapdog.

She had just found another reason to hate Uchiha Sasuke: his freaking eyes that were as exquisite as they weren't of this world.

Sakura felt her heart leap into her throat and she hardly felt this way towards someone or something; it usually involved something insane or sadistic about someone she despised or torture. Because nothing could compare to the sound of their hollow screams of morbid and sinister screeches roaring in pain.

For a nanosecond, her inner clock swept from its slick tempo when Sasuke darted his eyes right to where she was a kid to a horror movie where the leading actor was being grossed by evil forces penetrating her mind with a gaze that transcended the impersonal image of a video recording and shocked her till depths.

 _What the fuck was that?_

Emerald eyes some couldn't look away and even if the distance between where she was situated on a rooftop and Sasuke's location was considerably and she had a hard time making out his features, it was easy to distinguish the abysses of those dark eyes.

His temples and forehead were caressed by the messy raven spikes that rolled from the crown of his head in waves of silk spikes, but she felt it in her throat and under her skin that he was looking at her. Those demonic eyes which were evil to the core yet incredibly elegant and beautiful have looked her way.

It was unexplainable, spiritual and unbelievable but Sakura felt like they have looked into each other's eyes that moment. Sasuke only kept his piercing eyes to her for one moment but it felt an eternity.

She was having an inner debate with her inner, over a person on the TV. This is so stupid what the heck is wrong with her?

Her friends were right, he couldn't have sent her, this is absurd. He looked around and glazed around once to make sure that there won't be any attackers approaching and when he assured himself that no one was having a bazooka pointed to his duck butt head, he smirked in relief and jumped into the car, thinking arrogantly that they didn't have the audacity to confront him directly and that has probably given the bastard a conceptual sense of comfort.

This is it, nothing more and nothing less than her imagination overlapping images both the reality and her effervescent imagination.

But what about the heart? What about the intuition? And what about all those internal alarms that she couldn't mentally control but were jutting like Chinese bells in the wind whenever she reminded those details?

"It could be just speculation just like Hidan-gun says." Hinata`s voice whirled her back into reality as the Hyuga let the eyes scan the screen once more as If to confirm her suspicion.

"There is a possibility that he has not pinpointed your location." so it was a zoom effect because the camera was on him. Sakura knew that it was just obvious, yet at the same time… why would Hinata voluntarily say something just to arouse suspicion if she didn't believe it herself?

The Hyuga did nothing in vain or for the heck of torturing the minds of the others, especially when they just happened to be the closest people to her. She was very meticulous with her words and never excessive in her kinesics.

But Sakura was skeptical by nature and she wouldn't find rest until there was nothing more to decipher from that situation and it was exactly what her mind is doing in this moment: ruminating and scheming and also… panicking. Because no one sees Sasuke's eyes intensity like she did when they met when they slept together. It was everything convoluted there: victory, arrogance, lucidity, fierceness...

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Sakura spanned her hand to a half empty bottle of Tequila that Hidan didn't have the chance to drink entirely and took a generous gulp of it, indulging into the extraordinary feeling of having her throat and chest burn at how strong the beverage was. "Who the fuck is this guy exactly?"

"Apparently," Hinata smoothed her virgin pink hair backward soothingly in a sisterly manner. There was something turbulent arising in her friend and the keen Hyuga felt it reverberating through every pore of her skin –Sakura was volcanic by nature but never averse, albeit she understood where Haruno`s distress was coming from. "your enemy." For her to be one step back from her enemy`s tracks, it meant disaster. She couldn't permit Sasuke to have the upper hand in the game if she ever aspired to be the winner and this made her restless.

Hinata felt pity for Sakura; she knew the taste of revenge and it felt as remorseful and unfulfilling as it was bitter and acid. It never granted felicity or peace of mind, not even when somebody accomplished it and this was the infinite loophole of such an embroidered aversion towards someone: it never ended and nor did it gave back what has been lost.

The once heiress of the Hyuga clan needed some good years of praying and swapping her beliefs to a stronger power than revenge itself in order to escape this drug and she has found salvation in her religion that was the supreme definition of love.

This is what Sakura was running for, being in a complete self-denial. The only weapon reliable enough to counter hate was love and not more hate.

This is why she was tormenting herself like this, even though it was probably a glimpse of something unimportant the thing that she has just caught on the recording. Sakura`s overanalyzing mind was tricking her into thinking that the monsters in her brain were bigger and darker than they were.

"Apparently..." The Hyuga woman responded vaguely and that made Sakura frown a little at her friend. What did Hinata mean by apparently? This was a certainty and not something equivocal . She said it like she doubted it and that sudden change in her approach didn't sit right with Sakura. "Apparently this guy's eyes..."

The rosette slipped her slender digits into the bottle – that was ironically enough red wine – stood up from the couch and traipsed to the screen, pressing her palm against the glass right on his face and let it slide down staining five red display lines. "...are red like blood."

Hinata stood up as well understanding that there wasn't more that she could do for her friend than allow her privacy and Sakura alone to succumb into her overanalytical mind, took the two cups and kettle and kissed the top of her head before exiting the living room. "I am going to sleep. You should rest too, Sakura."

Hinata knew that Sakura tended to analyze everything and design multiple possible outcomes and imagine the most horrifying scenarios, all because of her constant need to remain in control and have certainty and safety; this is why she refused to live spontaneous for the majority of the time.

And it was ridiculous to think that this approach has caught her into the virtual world of stress and constant anxiousness and fury; anger was only doubled by her hate.

Sakura was from this point of view, more privileged to be an Asylum Patient, because there she could return to her prime –to the beast within herself, without worrying too much about preconceptions, damnation or the need to remain constantly rational, tensed ad in control.

She was avid for security and winning. Sakura wanted to win the battle with her enemy at all cost and this got her tensed and paranoid. For this kind of psychological problem, Hinata didn't have a remedy. He friend needed equilibrium and serenity.

In fact, all that she needed was someone to _love_ her and offer her protection; love her in a way that she, Hidan or Konan couldn't.

Sakura didn't turn around to acknowledge Hinata`s soundless silhouette as it waltzed out of the room like a shadow without a trace, but she registered her words.

Emerald orbs becoming less contemplative and stern softened as she prompted her knees on her chest, folding her hands under her knees chin resting atop her peaks of her knees, thinking and whispering without even realizing how it sounded and the image that she had in mind when she said it softly. " _Sasuke_..."

Because unbeknownst to her, she had another image in mind attached to that name; it was another face than the one of her _enemy._

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: By any means, I don't want you guys to think this after reading this chapter that I am having Sakura fall in love with Sasuke at this point and vice versa, no, not in a million years. What I am doing is just like it is stated in the title of this chapter, which I had troubles deciding what would fit – a _game_. I want to emphasize this element of pure _insanity_ amalgamated with the _bipolar_ tendencies and the mental instability of the main characters.

No worries, I try my best not to sway from the flow of this story and keep the element of craziness intact. There will be more crazy and mind boggling situations upcoming, as well as Mafia confrontations and scheming. I try to dwell into the depths of the Mafia hierarchy and methods for as much as I can research and approach, I hope to get it as realistic as possible.

Also, I am sorry if the scene with the Raikage and his men was choppy but the truth is I don't have this much feeling in writing about that Village simply because… well… I loathe it! I am being honest with you guys, I hate the Raikage, Killer Bee and pretty much everyone from that Village, except for C who is hot! During the Kage Meeting Arc when Sasuke explored the depths of darkness, I was chanting for him to kill the Raikage at the Summit. Also, I have no idea how to perfectly give off that peculiar manner of Bee`s rapping, which is sometimes funny. So gomen ne for this!

Also, yeah this goes without saying so expect it in the next updates: I will have as many hot Sasuke and Sakura moments as possible, because I want to exploit the elements of dementia , hate and denial intertwined with the lust and physical attraction to the maximum. I don't want to write them in a romantic way, I want to write them intense, raw, primal, elemental, rough and… insane. Just like **itsbritneybitch –I hope that you did brilliantly in your studies, I wish you good luck!-** smartly noticed, they are the reverse of the intimate romantic pair that I limned in 'Everything in my life'.

If I stirred confusion about Sasuke in the end of this chapter, as well as to why is he able to elicit such strong physical reactions from Sakura, this will be explained later on, no worries. I am keeping this as the element of suspense, for the time being.

Like always, I want to thank you guys:

 **Hana-Taisho**

 **itsbritneybitch**

 **LilyVampire**

 **Maram**

 **ILoveSxS**

 **ElevatedJewel**

 **Guest**

 **hifi**

 **JakuraAngel**

 **Sasucakes**

 **guest**

 **Yumi Ayumu,** for being so consisted in your reviews, taking your time to share with me exactly how you feel about this story, pinpointing the exact elements that have pulled you in to my story and trying to decipher the concept of insanity that I gave to this story. The fact that you are so willing to go into the depths of my story and tell me about what you like and how you feel about the plotline and my approach on the characters is helpful for me to understand whether the direction that this story is heading is fulfilling the purpose of my idea for the plot, or not. And for this, I am deeply indebted and not to mention, extremely _jolly_!

I am glad to learn from your reviews that you guys have caught the symbolism of the _mirror_ in this chapter and enjoyed that. It is nice to have such smart and insightful readers who grasp what I am trying to do with my story/and other stories, since many of you follow my other stories as well and are, by now, familiar with my writing style and ideas. Thank you for being so amazing!

Ah, I am thrilled to find out that you guys liked my hot scene between Sasuke and Sakura and found it erotic. This… this makes my pervert side proud. Seriously. I am trying to give you even better or just as good hot moments in the future, this is pinky promise!

Don't worry, I will keep Hinata and her interaction with Hidan just the same because gosh… I like this idea of her. I simply cannot phantom the shyness and this squealing mouse attitude of her in the actual Manga, I don't find her feminine or appealing or whatever at ALL. But I feel that there is high potential residing into that character and I want to write her in a way that not many before did, so I am keeping her atmosphere eerie and spooky. I see that many of you guys have her as your favorite character so far, which is good. It only means that I managed to write her in an interesting an likable manner –or at least, I hope that I did. Well, I am positive that you will tell me if I did something wrong with her.

The same goes for Naruto. I am trying to keep this goofy nonchalant overcome about him, but I want to give him a more mature touch and make his solar character a little bit… _darker_ , in the same manner, as **ElevatedJewel** flawlessly depicted. His and Hinata`s relationship won`t go the same way as Sasuke and Sakura`s.

Also, to all my _followers_ I thank you minna-sama for reading my story, I hope that I haven't disappoint you guys so far.

Till next time…


	6. Reflections

_::_ _ **Chapter VI**_ _– Reflections ::_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **:: We are both** _reflections_ **, of the same mirror,**

 **A** _duplication_ **of the shimmering in your** _eyes_ **enhances the** _feelings_ **in my own,**

 **Let us all get entwined into the** _Destiny`s_ **paramount of** insanity **,**

 **As we all smooth along the meadows of this this version of** _reality_ **,**

 **That we call** _existence_ **.**

 **And it is breaking over us, catching us as we** _speed up_ **on this empty night streets,**

 **The roads to our** _minds_ **.**

 **To each and every stoplight that turns to** _red_ **,**

 **We will still be going like the wind**

 **And beat the momentum of** _Life_ **at its favorite** game **;**

 **We are all the** prisoners **of our own c** _atacombs_ **,**

 **Until we break free from all the commitments**

 **That** _reflect_ **in our eyes**

 **And** benumbs **us to all that it`s worth living for just like**

 **M**

 **O**

 **R**

 **P**

 **H**

 **I**

 **N**

 **E**

 **::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lucent lilac tendrils spilled against the pillow and soaked in the droplets of sizzling sweat that were percolating along her jaw and her pulse, as she tossed under the sateen blanket.

Her well-endowed chest was rising and falling in rapid staccato motions as her lungs fought to adjust more oxygen intake, and she gasped between the feverous murmurs and occasional shrieks.

Her limbs smacked the other pillows that rested on here bed away, swirling down onto the carpet, but she wasn't conscious of her actions, in fact, judging from her disarray kinesics, Hinata was entrapped into a cruel nightmare, haunting her slumber.

The violet orbs were rolling into their sockets and her eyelids fluttered with every jerk of her head over her shoulder.

There were dainty rivers of pearl tears milking the swell of her rosy cheeks as a sign of the mental torment that the sentiments and figments evoked within her and an indecipherable whisper collided with her plump full lips.

"Kiba–kun!" Tears pooled under her fluttering eyelashes and seeped along the curve of her cheeks and jawline _. "No! Save him, save him please!" Horrified pearl lucent orbs shimmering in sizzling tears were looking in absolute horror down the high cliff to see the violent foamy ocean waves smash against the sharp edges, unforgiving and lethal._

 _Short length tendrils of violet_ – _blue locks stuck to the contour of her oval jawline and temples." You promised me Kiba-run!" Her soprano snivel merged with the sound of salty waves in a deplorable vista._

 _She dropped to her knees in a defeated stance as tears kept on spilling from her lunar confinement and her entire nimble form trembled from the foundation of her core, upon realizing that no one could have escaped from the clutches of the sea when reality splashed her against the damp cheeks –he was gone forever._

 _"Don't... L-Leave me a-alone!"_ A younger version of her current self-lamenting and crying in vain to the cadaver that has been offered as a prey to the realm of Poseidon was playing in her slumber and felt more effervescent than ever.

 _Vaguely, Hinata registered the comforting digits of Kurenai Yuuhi her private teacher and maternal figure, smoothing her silky hair backwards and patting her head, softly, gently, motherly. "Hinata_ – _chan!"_

 _Her tone was just as sad as Hinata`s as she whispered to the crying girl. "You have to run away now." Kurenai glanced wearily behind her shoulder as if sensing the danger lurking from the shadows, her voice warm but the rush in her inflection was desperate and pleading. She knew that they were coming after the rightful young heiress. "They are coming for you. Your father wants to_ –"

 _Before she had the chance to finish off her piece of crucial advice, Kurenai has been interrupted by the powerful roar of a car`s engine as a limo appeared from behind the palm trees that bedecked the narrow alley and came to a stop right behind them._

 _She stood up quickly as the brunette woman was on the same level as a bowing Hinata, who hasn't even reacted, instead keeping her orbs glued to the abyss._

 _Hyuga_ Hiashi _stepped from the black luxurious vehicle in all his suit splendor and his orbs immediately narrowed into a vicious glare that made Yuuhi Kurenai cringe back, taking in the state of his elder daughter._

 _"Why_ – _" Another round of fresh burning tears cascaded down her cheek as she still didn't turn around to face Hiashi, her tone soaked in despair and pain. "_ – _Why have you done it, father_ – _"_

 _Then her head swiveled around her shoulder to glare at her father in a way she hasn't done before, while she suppressed anger came undone and she snarled at him. "I_ – _Used to look up to you from the very beginning, father. You were my role model."_

 _"How pathetic for a future heir," Hiashi, on the other hand, hasn't shown any sign of empathy or mercy towards Hinata, no, his stare remained icier than and sharper than the violent huge waves, slicing through her skin until they pierced her very soul. "to shamefully embarrass the entire family for the sake of a pauper with no future and no background."_

 _"You're wrong!" Kurenai had a feeble attempt to stop the girl from dooming her fate further by placing a hand down her shoulder, but Hinata sidestepped from her, slapping her hand away, screaming in her father`s face with a newfound determination._

 _"Kiba-kun w-was a g-good man!" She whipped her still spilling tears with the back of her palm clenching her jaw and snarling. It took Hiashi by surprise to see such a seemingly display of resolute defiance and determination swirl into her voice and stare – something new in her mannerism._

 _"I l-love him with m-my heart a-and beyond!" Her cousin Neji Hyuga and Hiashi`s right-hand man have both gasped in shock upon hearing what she has just said, while Hiashi`s aura turned from furious to utter livid in a nanosecond. "And h-he l-loved me back!"_

 _"Hinata_ – _chan, please stop_ – _" Kurenai beckoned her gently, whispering to the raging girl while taking in the way her father`s orbs were ready to strike as they were lethal and his stance trembled in rage, being afraid that he might do something as outrageous as killing her in the spur of a moment of blinding fury._

 _"W-We were p-planning to m-marry a-as soon as I t-turned t-twen_ – _"_

– _Slap_!

 _Her head volte-face from facing the fuming Hyuga Leader flying backwards at the force of the impact, as her dark exotic short locks whirled and bounced along with her jerking form, the moment Hiashi`s hard palm lacerated her cheek and slapped her so hard that the force sent his daughter ricocheting backwards, landing ungracefully on her side and tucking on her cheek that bruised and stung like a bee`s needle puncturing her yielding milky skin._

 _"Hiashi-sama, please stop this_ – _!" Kurenai`s weak pleadings tried to appeal to the man`s conscience, but he raised a hand to stop her blabbers even before she had a chance to even try and advocate for the daughter who proved to be a traitor._

 _Kurenai`s lips immediately clasped shut and she felt her ruby orbs prickle with tears at the way Hinata had her face hid behind her right shoulder that was turned askew from her father, visibly crying. "So unworthy... of the_ Hyuga _name you proved to be Hinata. You disappointed me beyond belief."_

 _It was just visible from his trembling dark inflection and the way he spat venomously at his fallen daughter that Hiashi was suppressing his rage not to do something that will stain his reputation, more than his cold heart. He turned his profile to his two bodyguards that were waiting for his orders and spat to them viciously. "Take her."_

 _The two of them scurried immediately upon hearing the stern order and gripped Hinata`s hands, joining the girl up like she was a pile of garbage, until her legs didn't touch the ground, as Hiashi traipsed to his limo, sliding a hand into his pocket, not turning around to peek her way once, like he didn't care in the bit about her fate._

 _"W-What are y-you doing?!" She spat to the pair that kept her a prisoner in an iron grip, bruising the fine skin of her slim hands, thrashing and tossing in vain to evade them. "I am y-your h-heiress! I c-command y-you to let m-me go!"_

 _They didn't obey her orders and deep down, Hinata knew that they won't. Immediately a wave of pain surged along the column of her spine. Something was wrong, she knew her father, he won't let her go so easily for this transgression._

 _Before the said Hyuga male slide back into the back of his limo, he held the door open for a shadowed silhouette to reveal to her as he talked emotionlessly to the stranger. "Reverend Mother Chyio-baa-sama!" An old nun with a menacing aura about her sleek from the limo as Hiashi stepped aside to let her stroll to the girl._

 _Hinata stopped thrashing as her heart leaped into her throat where a painful lump resided and she felt like suffocating at the intense of those eyes of the nun. Even her peculiar convent attire was outré and had a bizarre aura that frightened her. She started to feel an immeasurable panic inside._

 _She didn't stop until she came before a silently crying wide-eyed Hinata, pinning her with a stern glare, one that was even more horror than Hiashi`s._

 _"She is all yours, Mother." The Hyuga male finally got back into his car as he addressed the last words to his bawling daughter and his stoic profile was the last thing that she saw of him before the tinted window of the car slide up and concealed his frame from the world. "Do as you wish with this piece of..._ trash _."_

 _The limo turned left and speeded out of that place, leaving Hinata and Kurenai back. She screamed after his shadow at the top of her lungs, desperately. "F-Father no! y-you can't leave me here, no!"_

" _Whoa_ – _" The highest ranked Nun revealed a holly platinum and silver rosary, kissing it once then unexpectedly glued it to Hinata`s sweating forehead, pressing hard until the distinctive shape of a cross ebbed into her pale skin, reddening it._

 _"Such disobedience for such a young spirit. We will have you tamed in no time until you learn to behave yourself and listen to His Words carefully…_ nun _Hinata."_

 _"Aaaah!" The Hyuga girl started to wiggle and trash more violently than before when the pendant started to burn her skin and sting trying to flinch away but her dad`s guards wouldn't let her and she could only cry as it felt like the rosary would crack her skull and burn her, plus the Mother`s words registered into her panicked mind and that made her reeling in a wave of nausea._

 _A fine claret line of fresh blood surged from the crown of her head from where the cross was pressed hard into her forehead, as the woman mumbled prayers in Latin that she couldn't decipher but they were doing something to her mind; something hypnotic, irresistible and horrifying._

 _Her voice broke into a hoarse moan because of how loud she was wiggling to free herself and run away from the pain._

 _She had an aggressive pain throbbing through her temples, she felt like someone has punched her in the chest and made her want to throw up immediately and sinister images invaded her mind, percolating through her fibers, it was agonizing._

 _Her body felt invaded by million invisible electric needles and not only she had to endure such a pain, fighting her best to remain conscious, but the piercing sound of a gun discharged in her vicinity piercing flesh and bones made her heart stop for a nanosecond, realizing that they have killed Kurenai._

 _Soon enough she heard the echo of a body hitting the glass surface of the ocean, loud and clear and it was then when something exploded under her eyelashes making everything going blank. Every single tear that burned under her eyelashes frozen and dried, refusing to come out._

 _Her lips tapped against each other in a straight line, her limbs went flask as she stopped fighting for freedom and every single emotion died and was washed away from her teary visage like she has turned into a statue._

 _And before her mind had a shutdown using the last resort to protect itself from the turbulent images, Hinata`s lips muttered absentmindedly to the wind ,to the waters, to her heart, to Heave to… God, but most likely to_ him. _"K-Kiba-kun… you promised… to c-come bac_ – _"_

"– _Come back!"_ The sleeping Hyuga wasn't even aware that she was screaming and crying his name into his sleep, but it wasn't a one-time occurrence for her to be haunted and plagued by the nightmares clinging to her form from the past where they should have died a long time ago.

The last thing she has seen into her slumber before everything going blank and her awareness breathed in relief that the horrendous scene was finally over, was a big hand emerging from the bottom of the ocean and grasped her neck in a tight grip, strangling her to death.

* * *

"AHHH!" Hinata thrashed violently as her body jerked up like she was possessed by demons, immediately her both hands curled around her neck and her lavender pearl orbs flew wide open in sheer horror. She was entirely soaked in her own sweat like she has jogged to the Marathon.

Her diaphanous sateen and silk nightgown that reached to her knees was glued to her form and dripping wet in a similar fashion to her long lilac tresses that stuck to her temples and neck. Her inhales were irregular, rapid and her alertness high, and for ten good minutes, Hinata was afraid to even blink in order not to drift back to slumber.

A hand tucked the front of her chemise, gripping the silky material upon her chest and looked around like she was taking in the surroundings for the first time, and she allowed herself to exhale deeply once in absolute relief.

She was safe in her room, in the mansion that she shared with her friends, protected and far away from any imminent threat –from her father and from Chiyo-baa-sama. "Kiba-run…" It was in the moment when his name rolled out of her quivering lips has Hinata realized how bad she has been crying in her sleep.

Her orbs were stinging her and the images were blurred. The airy room was quiet and serene and the silvery moon illuminating the inside in a magical effect of a tiffany light.

A nightmare. She had another nightmare. Another suppressed memory that she tried to forget found a moment of vulnerability to bounce back to her –in her sleep.

 _Those words–_

Hinata palmed her forehead and smoothed her silk damp hair back to her head, taking big gulps of oxygen to calm her nerves, rubbing her throbbing temples. This was all because of Naruto and the things he told her tonight before she left the Ball. _He_ triggered that horrible dream again with his words.

 _Words–_

Hinata let her slim legs dangle from the bed as she reached for a light lavender traditional Japanese yukata, quickly bringing the folds together to cover her ample chest, knotting the ribbon in a clumsy way and quickly threw the door open and padded out of the room.

Suddenly… the forms and shadows falling across her chamber and colliding with the furniture and her precious belongings took the contours of _demons._

.

.

.

* * *

"Huh?" Sakura was woken up from her slumber. She fell asleep on the couch on a bottle of wine that she used as a pillow, feeling dizzy and rubbing her shining orbs rapidly, blinking to alleviate the blurry image. "Whose there?"

A silhouette appeared from the shadows stepping on air. Emerald orbs narrowed in confusion. "Ai?" Then she panicked seeing the pale visage of her friend and the sweat dripping from her damp hair. "Ai, what's wrong?"

She shot from the couch to come to her friend. "Are you in pain? Have you been… _crying_?" Hinata dropped to her knees as Sakura cursed out loud and slide down to drape her hands around her shoulders, brushing off the tendrils of moist violet hair away of her quivering visage.

"You… had another nightmare," Emerald orbs filled with worry as Sakura slightly frowned to the unresponsive woman.

Hinata curled her fingers around her bare bent knees as Sakura undressed and dotted her naked form with an oversized cotton shirt that probably belonged to Hidan because it was ebbed with a red skull in flames and two scythes on the back. "the same nightmare as before. Oh fuck, Ai."

Sakura cursed again under her breath as she cupped Hinata`s teary cheek brushing away the crystalline droplets that surged from her glossy unfocused lucent gemstones as the Hyuga tried her best to look into her pink haired friend`s vibrant emeralds eyes, taking in her firm but gentle words.

"Ai, listen to me and listen to me well." She caressed Hinata`s regal cheeks, lovingly and sisterly as her own voice was filled with care and affection. "All of our demons… they can harm us no more. Everything that happened is just a figment from the past. Just like a ghost and ghosts of the past cannot harm us anymore. Not now and not ever again. I am fighting my best to accept it and you have to do this too." She became softer and so was her tone.

"You are my SISTER, aren't you? And just like sisters, we are going to win this over and get through this together, no matter what." She revealed her wrist tattoo that Hinata also had. "Look, it is a promise, isn't it? Together... we are going to be successful in our goals together. I am here for you just like you are always there for me, ok? No need to be afraid."

She coiled hands protectively around Hinata`s shoulders in a tight bear hug and Hinata returned it affectionately holding her tight almost desperately. "No more." She fine combed the girl`s damp hair backwards from her blood shut crying orbs.

"Don't cry anymore, Ai, they don't deserve any of your tears. What happened in the past was none of your faults. Everything that you have been through will ricochet to the ones who made you suffer. Trust your God, trust yourself and trust me Ai. I will always be here when you need me and even when you don't then I will still be watching your steps and take care of you. No one will ever harm you again while I am here, I promise you."

She felt her broken voice breath into her chest, dampening her shirt as prickling tears shimmered at the corners of her milky orbs. "I-I am s-scared, S-Sakura–chan." She used the friendly suffix that Hinata only used when she felt insecure and vulnerable. "I want i-it to s-stop. I-I want to be free."

"I know Ai, I know. I want this too but you know what? If we keep on pursuing freedom, then one day it will turn around and stretch a hand to us and then we can finally be liberated. From everything. From all this shitty world, just… have _faith,_ ok?" Sakura resisted the urge to roll her orbs at how she referred to her religion since she didn't believe in any Deity, but she did it to soothe her friend.

"I am s-sorry for waking you up and bo– "

"–If you even dare to entertain any idea that you are annoying or nagging me, so help me God and Hidan`s Lord Janshin-sama that I will bite your ears until you bleed and then tickle your ribs and toes until you crack from too much laughter Hinata." Said girl giggled between sobs when hearing the serious vibration of Sakura`s voice when she said something so ridiculous.

A ghost of a smile rose on Sakura`s lips as she brushed Hinata`s hair backwards like an older sister that she wasn't because the Hyuga was older than her and the lavender haired woman enfolded her hands around her waist in a tight embrace that Sakura returned.

Hinata nuzzled her nose into the hollow of Sakura`s neck, breathing in her unique scent of subtle hints magnolia, white lilies and dark cherries when she wore no perfume, the same fragrance that assuaged her in times of hardship when the Asylum became too much for her sanity to still be able to cling to her.

Sakura will happily welcome her to sleep in her bed and cuddle with her, just like she and her sister Hanabi –that bloody traitorous bitch- used to do when they were younger, but Sakura was definitely more genuine.

The rosette was stronger than she was, because unlike Hinata those moments of seemingly lucidity stroke her like violent waves colliding with the shoreline and washing her system, Sakura relinquished in the taste and feeling of pure dementia, embraced it and made it her most trustworthy companion; an alter ego whose dementia wasn't stained by the drops of reason and lucidity no, Sakura was completely faithful to the creed of insanity.

And this is why she wasn't depressed or showing emotional breakdowns and tears, because she accepted insanity as the ultimate drug; Sakura got high with the feeling of being liberated from this world that posed as a continuous torment, escaping into her fantasy world of dementia, one that empowered her and inspirited her like the best aphrodisiac.

Sakura didn't have emotional rollercoasters nor was she showing off moments of such vulnerability, no, when she had _those_ moments of fragility and instability, she exuded of unadulterated dementia and did the most crack nuts things imaginably without any regret because she had the perfect excuse to act in the most primal way without having a trial with her conscience, namely… she was insane.

But not Hinata. Hinata run from that delicate state of mind, she clung to her sanity because it was her gateway to liberation just like her religion; God was the anchor to keep on going and keep her sanity intact, although her laconic mannerism oozed of an outré deviant behavior, the Hyuga despised insanity from the moment she felt the Mother Superior trying to make her sway from the path of lucidity; she fought against it with all her might.

Hinata only had moments when she slipped accidentally on the other side of the veil of ration because she was tormented by nightmares that would make any mind be it delicate or strong sidestep on the world of delirium and lunacy, but those were passenger episodes. Unlike Sakura, who one can never tell whether she was completely demented or just a mad genius.

Oh well… Sakura's mental state didn't matter to Hinata because her best friend`s feelings were pure, palpable and bonafide and her heart was loving and caring to the people that she was fond of, especially Hinata.

"C-Can I s-sleep here with you?" The lavender eyed Hyuga tickled Sakura`s soft skin with her hot breath and the rosette nodded to her twice.

She knew all about Hinata`s nightmares, she was updated to all the demons and no one judged the other one, just like they didn't have words of critique towards the other when they shared a room in the Asylum.

"Of course you can Ai. We can go into my room if you want because fuck…" Sakura yawned lazily feeling her eyelids brush against each other in completely worn out. "sleeping with your head on a bottle of Hidan`s cheap shit can mess up your nape."

She always wondered how in the world was that man able to sleep on his scythe without having back pain or poking his eyes with the blades.

And he called Hinata and her crazy, that bloody sadistic prick.

Just before the Hyuga had a chance to respond, a masculine throaty voice scared the living daylights out of the two embracing women, making Sakura whirl her head backwards to stare to the base of the stairs and Hinata to tilt her glassy lunar orbs to the third party.

" _Yuri_?" Hidan was staring at Sakura and Hinata who were kneeling in the middle of the living room in a complete blackout, holding each other tight and both having miens that all but screamed complete insanity.

Sakura blinked twice furrowing her eyebrows in a doom glare. Did he just call them _lesbians_? "You have two seconds to vanish from my consciousness you bloody fucking asshole before I vent my wrath to your stupid–"

"–Hidan," Hinata started and she saw him tense. "Do you know how they used to punish the Pagans in the late Roman Empire? The anti-paganism laws became the basis of the _Inquisition_ during the medieval period, Hidan."

He vamoosed out of the living room even before Sakura had the chance to let out an uncouth snort at the way his mien dried of color getting pale and funny to see, and evanesced into the direction of the kitchen, like a cockroach. Serves him right for trying to be funny and fuck up with them when Hinata was in such a frail state of mind.

"Fuck Ai, that was bloody scary." Sakura affronted playfully patting the crown of Hyuga`s head. "Good for you darling, the asshole deserves it for being such an unscrupulous blabbermouth, that pinhead fucker."

"Sakura... what is like to _feel_?" A pair of iridescent emerald jewels tipped down to collide with Hinata`s moony ones, as a radiance of unmistakable innocence and hope swiveled around the frosty irises. "To… for someone... for one very _dear_ someone–"

She lagged the words not finding it very comfortable to talk about that, but at the same time, Sakura could limn something tempestuous spur along the pillar of her spine and materialize in the lucent of her unusual orbs, pleading with her to read through the expressive lines of her silence and give a good advice.

 _Love–_

This was a derisive concept for someone like Sakura who has relinquished any fragment of her spirit to the temple of revenge and disdain, two sentiments that go hand in hand with her impulse to kill whoever wronged her, but she didn't know what to tell to her friend and smoothen her pained heart along. "You mean… to fall _in love_ with someone?"

Hinata simply nodded to her as she bowed her head down to stare at her chest.

Sakura exhaled deeply once, brushing a hand through her veil of silk hair that ruffled into her orbs and exuded a softer attitude, almost whispering to her friend.

"I don't know, honey. I don't know how it like is to fall in love with someone like you did, simply because I have never felt it in my heart." It wasn't like Sakura was reticent to feel those bombastic feelings for someone, but she wasn't making it her first priority.

"But _you_ did love someone before Ai. You know how it feels, you _still_ know how it feels, although you suppress it. Your mind is blocking it but your heart yearns for it and you know it all too well that your heart and your mind are two stubborn bitches who will never get along and will always fight for the same man until one of them wins."

Because Sakura was positive, judging by Hinata and Sasori, or even Hidan`s and Konan`s love stories, that one couldn't love someone as a whole entity; it was either she falls in love with someone because it was just logical and a fortunate match that made sense, or the heart went on rampage, overshadowing the glimpses of every ration and morals and screamed to someone who was the total opposite of an ideal lover, but it made the useless organ pump life faster through her veins.

Neither of the two aforementioned made any sense for Sakura, in fact, the whole concept of romance and love was a simple joke, a cruel mockery aimed to make one lose his mind without the help of drugs.

Love was the fortunate version of insanity and the only one universally accepted and not banned and damned by society and this was quite discriminatory if Sakura was to be honest.

"Do you think I still can..." The words 'fall in love' refused to spring out of Hinata`s voluptuous lips but Sakura knew it from the way her orbs were shimmering that this was the question that skimmed from her mind.

"Everything is possible Hinata, and as long as we all live under the same infinite sky, then we have the same perspective." Something in the way Hinata was nipping on her lower lip –a mannerism that she has forgone a long time ago- in seemingly reticence and guiltiness and this made Sakura`s elegant eyebrows slant to the bridge of her nose in a semi-frown.

"Wait..." Then when she came to the noteworthy epiphany that her friend was trying to tell her that she opened up her heart once again and decided to finally put the final nail in the coffin of her past and let it go once and for all, she gasped in shock. "You… you are not falling in love with Uzumaki, are you?"

Hinata didn't answer to her but her kinesics and the way her aura seemed to crawl into a protective turtle shell and drape her feelings into a mantle told her everything she needed to know –this was worse than she has first anticipated.

A lacerating outré silence stumbled into the living room, neither of the two women moving, that until Sakura let out another prolonged sigh and brought the tip of her crescent moon nail to her mouth, nibbling on her nail nervously, thinking to herself. She couldn't do this to her sister, no way.

No matter how immensely drown into the abyss of revenge she was, Sakura couldn't betray Hinata because this woman was part of her heart so it was like she was betraying her very self and… she couldn't do that.

She couldn't allow her vindictiveness to drag Hinata in her plans of retribution and make her slant along the path to infinite darkness and solitude forever because it will be selfish to deny her felicity for the sole stupid irony of fate, namely because Uzumaki was the best bro of her sworn enemy.

If that is what she wants then she– "Don't do anything just to please _me_ Ai because if you sacrifice yourself for my sake then I will be very mad and equally hurt. Your pain is also my pain don't forget this."

Hinata felt her lilac orbs sprinkle with ardent tears upon seeing the resolution on the love in Sakura`s jadeite orbs taking to her in a way so mature and coherent and these were rare moments when the rose haired sister of hers was showing her real wisdom and age.

In order to ensure her best friend`s happiness, Sakura was more than prone to drop out her plans of revenge and think of Hinata`s best interest and this touched the Hyuga's heart deeply; for someone who has been betrayed, abandoned and damned by her own family – the ones who had the duty to love and protect her until the very end- Hinata found it hard to ever trust and attach to someone like this, but Sakura was a scar tissue upon her heart.

She was so sincere and so abandoned in the limbs of their friendship and she gave her more love and protection than any of her family members or past fake friends and for this reason alone, Hinata only loved Sakura deeply.

She got used to Hidan`s presence and she knew that she could depend on him and she grew very fond of Konan as a female friend but Sakura was having a transcendental bond with her that slide deeper into the depths of lucidity and insanity and even beyond.

 _What is beyond insanity? A complete void? Pure happiness? Or death?_

"I don't know what to think about him because during the time of our conversation, Naruto-kun told me the same things as–"

' _I have no idea what the fuck is she trying to tell me, so I hope that my right mouth won't says something stupid and hurt her, fuck this shit I suck at this things.'_ This was the most intelligible missive that was churning into Sakura`s head while Hinata fought back her stuttering and tried to be as cohesive as possible but damn it… she should know better that when it came to being romantic or showing off affection –true affection- she was an elephant in a china shop, namely clumsy and unpolished.

Besides… why was her friend still calling that despicable blonde idiot with Japanese honorifics, like he meant something more to her than just a pawn? She couldn't possibly have feelings for him now, could she?

Because even though Sakura has just mentally concluded that it won't be fair from her to come between Hinata and her virtual happiness, this new problem will just complicated this already fucked up cat and mouse game between Uchiha and her.

If Sasuke –God even his name alone was enough to elicit some explicit methods of torturing his ass brutally and without respect in her mind– was to make the connection between Sakura and Hinata, then he sure as hell won't let it pass as coincidence.

No respectable Mafia member, especially if it was the _Capo_ himself, will indulge into something as ridiculous as a hunch of Fate, no, not if he didn't want to become the laughing stock of the entire Underground world and especially not someone as scheming and villainous as Uchiha Sasuke.

His polished intuition will immediately alert him about an imprudent link between the two women, leading him to suspect a potential dangerous alliance against him or even worse, make the necessary connections and unravel her ulterior motives to take him down, by letting her poison dispel into his intricate net of associates and take them down one by one.

"What… did he tell you, Ai?" Sakura tried her best to keep her skepticism and wariness away off her composed tone and tried to decrypt the enigma into her friend`s edgy lines. What was Hinata bothered by exactly, because it has been years since she used to arouse from her slumber at the most unholy hours of the night and wail after her dead lover and his in effect love –something… _something_ about this _Kiba–kun_ lapidated on the gates of her alertness and howled at her that the tragic Greek hymn about this implied servant was _still not_ ended and there was much _more_ to unravel about the male, but then again Sakura was aware that she wasn't in her right mind all the times, so she put it past the dubiety of her frenetic mind.

So she brushed the topic off her mind… for now, and focused on the present and the lavender eye Hyūga who seemed in a desperate need to both cry and burn someone alive to alleviate some of the stress and Sakura didn't mind accompanying her in both the actions. Especially the former one.

"It's in your eyes, he told me while we engaged into the Royal Waltz," Hinata brought Sakura back from her world of paranoia and overanalyzing this unholy waters that she swam into and she blinked once as a sign that even if her mind drifted for a while –like it did most of the time- she was still present and listening.

"You h-have s-such unique e-eyes. I f-find them b-beautiful b-but... they are always s-sad and lonely. I will be the one to change that loneliness of y-yours into h-happiness, I-I promise y-you."

Hinata recited the words that Naruto has breathed to her and the striking resemblance to how her lover used to caress her with sweet words has evoked old feelings back into her heart, and the Hyuga absolutely despised it.

"Kiba-kun lied to me Sakura." It was rare to see Sakura`s emerald orbs widen like saucers and her pout was quite comical but damn it when Hinata sprinkled such serious words, it made her heart stop thumping in her chest; her words were so resolute that she made it sound like something very turbulent was about to whirlwind into their already fucked up lives. "He said that he loved me genuinely but still… he lied."

"What are you talking about Ai? What do you mean that he lied? What did he tell before–" Sakura bit back a very derisive comment in the last moment before it skimmed out of her mouth.

She thought that Hinata has already told her the same story a millionth times before and she was part of the scenery now, for Sakura has been a silent witness to her nightmares during their Asylum 'vacation' and it was enough to understand the torment but damn it…

She was so tired; she didn't have the patience to concoct something good to make her friend feel more relieved. Wasn't God helping her forget everything and offer her a peaceful state of mind? Wasn't her Bible and the prayers that she muttered meticulously every night before going to bed enough to cease away the demons and offer alleviation?

Even Hidan was coping up better with the past that always bounced back to bit him in the ass but instead of trying to block it away and suppress it like Hinata, the man cursed them all to the Seven Pits of Hell making the Devil cringe and succumbed into his masochistic and sadistic side namely offering them as a sacrifice in the name of his religion so basically, he was exorcising and purging himself from the evil by being a subject of physical torture which would automatically subdue the psychological one.

He was the ultimate freak in Sakura's view, that crack nuts freak of a former Anbu member. In fact, he was the funniest and most appropriate enemy for someone like Uchiha _Fugaku_ and this made Sakura laugh out loud like a madwoman.

"Change loneliness for happiness I mean. He died with the promise vanishing in the air and made me even lonelier than before."

Sakura understood what Hinata meant; basically, he bragged about how his love will never perish and next thing he knows, he found himself hanged into her bedroom and then tossed like a rock into the ocean, and along with him so died his promise.

 _What an idiot_. Sakura loathed that man even if she has never had the privilege to meet him for making Hinata suffer. What kind of pussies was that male to be so imbecile to allow himself to be caught by Hiashi Hyuga and hanged? _The fuck?_

"That's why you don't trust the other, isn't it Ai? Because he died so suddenly even before fulfilling his promise to you, but Ai you have misinterpreted it. Kiba didn't lie to you. He couldn't have lied, if you still smile whenever you think of him and if you feel the slightest feeling of jolly, then he kept his promise to you. Sounds reasonable, don't you think?"

"I g-guess but–" A stuttering Hinata meant that she dropped the offbeat façade and she allowed the others to peek into her soul and it was a rather outlandish experience and it took a lot of sheer dementia to venture into the maze of the hurricane that whirled into the depths of her mind, knowing the woman`s past.

Sakura pursed her lips into a semi-frown and debated whether to take the girl`s hand, grab the keys of Hidan`s sleek convertible, speed down the deserted streets in only their night robes at top speed to the coast where the nightlife was effervescent and find the best chocolate ice cream in town, or go raid the first trashy night club that was packed with Mobsters undercover trying to get high and grab a prostitute and do some impaling on them and skin them alive until they calm some nerves?

 _Each of the two options was tempting–_

* * *

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by an obstreperous loud growl and a set of heavy steps trailing from the doorframe and approaching the two women that bedecked the plush carpet, without even turning the lights on.

The fine fragrance of Ceylon green tea filled the room, oozing from the stylish English porcelain kettle, as Hidan padded to the two women, holding a tray of a teapots in his hands and gnarling to the rosette who narrowed her emerald orbs to him in a silent threat, urging him to back the fuck off and refrain from saying something stupid that might cost him a limb or two.

"Morph," He began nonchalantly returning the glare with a lackadaisical stare of his own. Sakura felt Hinata`s shoulders tense as her milky orbs elevated to the silvery-snowy haired man. "Get out." He bid her rather gently, his tone not being in the bit venomous but he was serious and zealous. "I'll handle his."

If there was something that Sakura grew to abhor during her confinement into the Asylum was to be told what to do and it didn't matter who was the one ordering her to do shit, she felt a bubbling fury fuse with the surge of adrenaline as she spat to the male. "Commend me one more time Hidan, and I am going to cut down your dick and shove Voodoo needles down your tongue and balls."

There came a psychological affront between the two of them during with they simply stared into each other`s eyes motionless and fierce, like silently daring the other one to take a step back and take a detour, but in reality Hinata knew that this was Sakura a peculiar way to test whether the other one was derisive or bloody serious; they have been doing this from the very first day they met, so she simply tightened her embrace on Sakura who returned it unconditionally and waited for Sakura to emit a pissed off sigh and stand up, letting go of her tiffany form as Hinata continued to kneel in a traditional Japanese stance and massage her throbbing temples. She fought the dizziness inflicted by the alcohols after effects and the extreme tiredness.

Hinata couldn't help but feel the corners of her plump mouth curl up into a short beam. Moments like that made them a reminiscent to a real family. There was nothing perverted or mocking into Hidan's eyes or tone and this was a rather interesting mimic to see because it deviated to his usual cynic and brutal self.

"Don't fuck this up, Danny," Sakura hollered to the male as she passed him by like an eidolon advancing to the spiral stairs that connected the living room to the rest of the mansion. "Or I'm gonna torture your ass first, then dispose of that Uchiha, then burn the two of you alive together and I will bloody enjoy every moment of it."

With that, Sakura left the chamber that Hidan and Hinata occupied and they both knew that she wasn't joking. If the rosette oathed to drain those moments of pure enrapture, then she will do it without feeling any remorse in her cells. They kind of had a problem with Sakura`s penchant for burning things down and cutting into fresh flesh and she was worse than Hidan`s propensity for blood spraying from his victims.

"Fucking independent modern assassin women..." Hidan cursed the emerald-eyed woman mindful for her not to hear him then raked a hand through his hair that was still kept flawlessly stylized with a lot of luscious gel and no tendril fluttering display placing the silver tray with the teapots on the glass coffee table, peeping down to his feet to a kneeling Hinata.

It was so bizarre to find her in such a humble and servile stance with her head bowed and draped behind a mantilla of lilac locks and her princess bare arms interknitted on her lap like she was silently praying.

A silent shift in the air let Hinata know that the former Anbu male dropped his limber stance to the carpet, kneeling in front of her and gently he placed a hand on her left shoulder and his other one cupped her chin, lifting her head to watch the sad turbulent teary orbs; they shone like pearls in the moonlight. His tone was genuinely ballet and abnormally suave, merely whispering.

"You know that you scare me shitless baby doll, right?" It was then when he observed a small Bible in her left hand. It was old and rusted pages from the convent that Hinata was very fond of –this was the first books full of prayers and passages from the Bible that Hinata has been giving when she has been thrown into a solitary room in the basement to reflect to her rebellious attitude and find God inside her and she did but not in the mindless obedient way that those nuns wanted her to no, she found the swell of providence as she herself understood and perceived it.

She cast down her orbs nodding at the man knowing that Hidan was more versatile and had a large life experience than Sakura and in times like this, Hidan knew when to be bloody serious. She liked this side of him that he didn't reveal to the world too often.

"And you know that you are spooky when you talk about your God and dress like a dead gothic bride right?" She always wore a light silk and lace gowns that clashed with the pallor of her ivory skin and eyes.

"Y-Yes." She stammered beyond a whisper in the caress of the night but her tone wasn't eerie and robotic because this time, it was full of emotions and they even touched Hidan and made something vibrate into the timbre of his heart.

There was a distinctive finesse that Hidan had when he wasn't in his usual perverted mood, that smoothed turbulent souls just like Hinata. Gently, he caressed the traces of her lucent tears that trailed across her cheeks and beckoned her to look him in the eyes.

It was a time like this when Hinata's was not making hiding hair stand erect at the base of his neck and arms. She looked so human and so fragile, vulnerable and breakable and it was almost impossible not to wonder whether she wasn't just a ray of the moon that is going to fade away with the first blush.

For once, she wasn't scaring the living daylights out of him.

The unnoticeable tremors of her petite hands, as she coiled her fingers around his wrists, those heart shaped plump lips that she was nipping between her teeth, the semblance of exposure waltzing into her lucid eyes were making Hidan`s own heart clasp painfully.

He knew about her past, mostly from Sakura's blabbermouth, because Hinata's almost never talked about her family and he was aware of her nightmares for they always came in turbulent waves and haunted her.

And the former Anbu male has always been there to support her, just like Konan and Sakura. As much as they loved to quibble and be spontaneous with each other, they were close like a family and family must stay together, just like now.

"And you know that no matter what happens, we are a _team_ right?" He cupped her oval face and coaxed her to look up into his olive orbs and she indulged. His eyes were soft and businesslike as no trace of perverts creased his handsome visage.

"So fuck them all, baby doll." Softly, like a butterfly landing on a bell flower, he dipped his lips down to kissed her forehead once lovingly, and she leaned into his touch, fisting her hands into the collar of his bathrobe inhaling the masculine scent of spicy shower gel.

"Together darling," Hidan`s timbre slide to a husky comforting baritone and he trailed his lips from her forehead to her parted lips and softly kissed her lips once without any sexual connotation and she kissed him back.

It was a gesture that only the two of them did and not even Sakura could comprehend the meaning behind it; it was a thing between the two of them, a gesture so chaste akin to a mother and a father`s kiss of their baby and it was a consensual form of affection that both displayed to one another.

This way, Hidan was conveying it to Hinata that, even though their banter and the different preconceptions turned the silence of their organization into a ticking dynamite, there was still something that connected their feelings into a common goal.

Hidan understood her feelings better than anyone else because he too loved –he loved with his very fiber and beyond and in fact, he never stopped loving but it was meant to never be within his grasp by default.

Their simple brush against each other`s lips lingered and they stood like that breaths mingled and memories trapped in time, and the suave touch held no erotic sparkle, no arousing feeling, no intimacy; it was only comfort, brotherly and sisterly affection and bonding.

A kiss to provide warmth, protection and care, as Hidan embraced the Hyuga woman and rocked her back soothingly. "Together we are able to move mountains, baby doll," Hidan whispered against the swell of her upper lip that resembled a cupid`s arrow; Hinata had the most beautiful lips he has ever seen in a woman.

"T-Thank you." Her voice was eerie, suave, lithe and melodic, unlike the times when she was compendial and seemingly lifeless.

"Here," He spanned his head to the tray with the elegant beverage –her favorite tea- and placed a pink and blue decorated cup into her opened palms. "Jasmine and green tea, your favorite. It's steaming just like you enjoy it. I let it infuse for 6 minutes and added extra honey." He gave her a ghost of a side smirk and she felt the tears suddenly dry from her orbs.

Hidan followed her reaction closely as he angled the kettle and poured the steaming beverage into the cup, just like the Japanese tea ceremony and etiquette demanded. The man had serious manners and education – when he wanted to make good use of them of course because usually, he was rebellious, vulgar and insane.

Hinata savored every drop of the tea, as slowly her tremors started to subdue and her orbs were back to their enclosed mysterious and impossible to penetrate, and she felt stupid for her behavior. God damn it, she loathed to be weak in front of the others; it reminded her so much of her younger days when she was used by her family like a puppet with iron strings. Instead of fighting she broke down and cried.

 _Fuck this._

"By the way, I have a little gift for you to lift up your sullen mood, ok?" She raised her orbs to Hidan who held a fancy golden manila envelope in his hand for her to take. "I found this piece of information yesterday and I think it will be for your great entertainment." That maniacal gleam in their eyes slowly took the place of their comforting worried glance and they both held in their smirks.

The rightful Hyuga heiress unsealed the envelope and slide a luscious picture that was attached to the content up to take a peek at it. Immediately her lips collided into a sinister curl, one that scared Hidan till bones as she wailing atmosphere was immediately forgotten.

 _Uh-oh,_ she was plotting something.

"He goes there every Sunday religiously," Hidan informed the pale eyed girl, as Hinata breathed in the picture of Uzumaki _Naruto_ riding his white Yemen horse impetuously.

"I signed you up to this shitty fancy club. Took me a little effort to get your name on the list since they are ridiculously exclusivist fuckers but..." He trailed proudly of himself that it took him few seconds to hack their system since he was a former Anbu Ops as Hinata nodded once in appreciation. "I know that you will find it of great use."

"I know nothing about bets and I hate horses." Hidan has been in hysterics for an entire month when he found out that Hinata abhorred animals of all sorts. She simply couldn't get the notion of showing affection to something _inferior_ to her and one would never guess that her suave gentleness could metamorphose into such a disdain for such feeble creatures, but it was true.

The semi-frown that crimpled her forehead was a solid proof of her hate for animals, horses included. _Especially horses!_ Her father Hiashi was obsessed with them just like her entire family of traitorous bastards and this made blood rush through her veins.

Hidan squeezed her shoulder twice and smirked at the Hyuga heiress. "Don't ya worry dear, no woman there truly enjoys horses per se. They only want the _ride_ afterwards."

His suggestive wink made her inside churn in disgust, not at him but at his implication; of course, that Hinata was well introduced to how the system worked namely how high-class sluts linked to the rich mobsters, heirs, and businessmen that winded around there.

"You only need a fancy retro sun hat and a coquettish attitude. And bet on Pegasus, he is the top horse racing in there. You can earn some good money and impress that dude at the same time."

 _And compete with the other prostitutes for his attention…_ Hinata mentally cringed in disgust, though she did make sure before she left that the Uzumaki remained with a very good impression on her performance and was eager to meet again, and just like Sakura`s approach, she too had to be subtle, elegant, smart and refined otherwise she won't succeed.

"Thank you, Hidan. I will consult you for… _horse_ betting tips." She gave him an eerie but genuine smile which Hidan returned.

She trusted his intuition and his education. Hidan came from a very good family and had a vast knowledge regarding polished manners and the lush life of luxuries, so he knew exactly where to guide Sakura and her in order to blend into that world. They wouldn't have succeeded without his proficiency.

"Anytime you want, dear. I also have something interesting for our revenge obsessed friend. Something that will spice up their little _game_ more. I left the instructions in her room."

"It sounds like something that will please Sakura."

" _And_ Uchiha." They both smirked at this widely, enjoying the tea in silence in complete darkness. Then Hidan`s orbs caught the sight of a rolling _empty_ bottle brushing against his calf.

"Is this… my favorite limited edition _Moet & Chandon_ imported wine?"

.

.

.

* * *

"Why are you driving like a goddamn snail?" E snarled to his driver who was busy avoiding the sharp rocks speeding up on the side road. "Move faster, damn it! I want to get there as soon as possible and fill his skull with my bullets that bloody motherfucker!" He was seething and fuming like a furnace through all his pores.

"The helicopter is waiting for us, Raikage-sama," Mebui informed shortly. "He agreed to get us as close to Uchiha`s private airport–"

"–Fuck that!" He injected the woman sternly barking at her. "I want him to get me straight to his front lawn or even better, atop his goddamn house where I can put a crack on the rooftop and barge inside to break his skull." He wasn't bluffing, they have seen him do it.

It was how he freed C from a Federal Court where he was sentenced for drug trafficking when he was younger and still naïve.

They already had two SUVs and a helicopter in the field of view, no other cars or parties around. "About damn time."

"What is that?" Darui pointed to something gleaming in the distance. A silvery limo was fast speeding from the opposite direction. "Is this ours?"

"I can't see the plate`s number clearly. Strange, because we were supposed to move on the lam." Which meant that it should have been kept as a secret from everyone.

"Stop here," Ai ordered to his driver. "I`m getting off." He threw the door open and casually jumped outside even before Darui had the chance to step on the brake and stop the vehicle.

"Wait, Raikage-sams, it could be the Feds with the warrant arrest or an enemy– "

"–Are you armed?" His blonde secretary shouted as E marched towards the limo that stopped behind his two SUVs. His men immediately stepped outside, all in dark blue suits –a peculiar attire belonging to the Lightning Mafia– and pointing their guns to the limo that came to a sudden halt.

"Boss?" They turned to the fuming Raikage who stopped in their middle when the limo`s door slide open.

A luscious Italian shoe came into the view as a limber tall silhouette revealed under the burning sun rays and the Raikage felt his blood rush to his clenched fists. Oh, the need to murder someone grew lupine when he saw exactly _who_ had the nerve to intercept him on the road and cut him short when he was just about to hasten to his damn home and punch his face into the next century.

"Long time no see, A." That sateen husky timbre exuding of an immeasurable brazenness was only topped by the smirk spread across his firm lips as he spoke as nonchalant as the breezes of wind ruffling through his hair and clothes.

"Fancy seeing you here, what a wonderful evening." A Cuban cigar was clasped between his lips oozing of a spiral of fine, seemingly to enjoy himself to no end like he was visiting an old friend when in reality it was anything but.

The tension in the air escalated to sweltering levels and suddenly the boiling sun that shone through the glassy clear sky seemed to be spilling icycles. The entire atmosphere about the vigorous tanned Raikage screamed murder intent and it was even exuding from his pores in forms of tiny sparkles of electricity.

The veins coiling and protruding along the swell of his biceps as he clasped his fists and hollered to the smirking _Uchiha_ before him and the stiffened arcades of his ample shoulders was enough to let anyone know that this wasn't the time to get in E`s field of view if one knew what was good for him because he might not be able to see another sunrise.

The nerve of _this_ man… This was exactly the particular reason that E absolutely abhorred Uchiha Sasuke more than he loathed the other Mobsters; it was his insolent stares, the annoying contumacy in his kinesics, those sarcastic words that he spat so nonchalantly like he would address a mentally retarded dog instead of _the_ Capo of the Mafia in the Lightning Village himself, they were all making the Raikage`s temples pound just as perverse as his desire to crack his skull with his fist was.

This was it, this was the chance he got to blow Sasuke`s skull and impale this male once and for all, even if the beef that will arise afterward will be bloody and pretty much resembling a living nightmare, he didn't care in the bit. He has to see Uchiha fucking _die_ by his hand!

Not able to contain the rage into his murderous system, the Raikage pivoted on his leg and slammed his punch into his Jeep, bending the solid metal imprinting his knuckles into it, scaring the living daylights out of his associates.

Sasuke looked pensively at his sheer display of brute force, casually and not even flinching while E`s bodyguards and Naruto and who were standing behind him on the other side of the limo sweat dropped upon hearing the metallic sound of a hard object cracking under his punch.

"Wonderful my ass!" He snarled to the laconic Uchiha who wore a lackadaisical expression on his handsome visage and that nonchalance exuding from his self-confidence in his strength and power made the Raikage go crazy. "You tried to frame me, you fucking brat!"

"I have no idea what are you referring to." Sasuke shrugged once with a jerk of his shoulders, pursing his lips so as to drag from his cigar acting in his usual laconic way just to annoy the heck out of the bulky brute, succeeding in doing so, albeit in reality Sasuke mentally imagined himself strangling the man to death with his bare hands and put a dozen of bullets into his skull and balls just to see him spraying blood like a pig. "Care to enlighten me?"

Truth was, Sasuke genuinely had no idea about what the fuck was E talking about and nor did he bother himself with listening to the mindless man with the intelligence of a roundworm sputtering nonsense; this was akin to going through an entire encyclopedia about Ramen assortments by Naruto Uzumaki, meaning that he would rather slit his veins.

But he found out that someone has called the police to alert them about an upcoming illegal gun shipment on the Raikage's account and that made him laugh like a crack nuts man inside, understanding that _Morphine`_ s cleverness went as far as to dip to E`s level and frame him, making it look like it was his mortal enemy`s doing and this made his chest warm a bit in appreciation.

"Think you are being funny, you goddamned Uchiha brat?" The Raikage outstretched his finger pointing to a scowling Uchiha who found his attitude be extremely vulgar and inelegant; honestly, he was quite extrovert for a Mafia Leader whose archetype demanded more elegance and savoir-faire than what E was displaying, but oh well… this character was rather atypical for a Mobster so it wasn't coming as a shock.

And neither were the Tarzan-like clothes that still dotted his disgusting muscles that he exposed to fear into the others and this collided with Sasuke`s conception about how to be a _real_ Boss; one that he was splendid in successfully dropping his emotions from the others and never reveal it to the enemy what he was thinking about.

For this reason alone, E was just a clown with too much power at his disposal and the mentality of a starving baboon wandering through the Jungle.

"It has never been one of my forte," Sasuke smirked wider to the furious Raikage who was seemingly fuming from the depths of his simpleton mind and he spat viciously on the car, barely avoiding Darui who scurried out of the driver`s seat as soon as E started to abuse the vehicle.

"Listen up you bloody son of a bitch," Bluntly the enormous tanned male dashed to the Uchiha who was casually having a hand slide into his pocket while the other was holding his cigar elegantly, having one of his legs in front of the other, patiently following his mannerism like a hawk, keeping to the livid Raikage from behind his Fedora hat and the luscious raven blades that fluttered in the limbs of the occasional wind, giving him a very limber and exquisite touch, save for those intense onyx orbs which were exuding darker vibes than E`s general aura, and the darkness and coldness mixed into the nebula of his irises. "You purposely sent those boxes loaded with guns and called the Interpol and the Feds to warn them, didn't you?!"

Behind him, Naruto and Neji Hyuga tensed and straightened their poses, seeing as the Raikage was advancing to their limo with ample furious steps hollering at the top of his lungs and the shift in the air made them sweat under the collars of their shirt.

They both threw a fugitive glance to their Boss who in return, didn't even flinch or glimmered his eyes, only stood there casual and looking like he was gazing at a panoramic scenery but they knew better than to mistrust his intuition or alertness.

Sasuke`s sinuous spine was straight as a fir tree and there was a mild tension in his lean shoulders indicating that his senses were spiked up and he was ready to strike lethally any time from now and this was reassuring for the Uchiha was always erratic and capricious and never actually following a sketched plan, only relying on his unparalleled intuition, but he always calculated at least three steps ahead his opponents, even if there was no cripple creasing his taciturn visage.

E stopped at a close distance from him –maybe too close- making Sasuke`s subordinates tense and immediately reveal their guns that they had concealed into their suits, and E`s orbs narrowed to slits when seeing this evident declaration of war. It was Sasuke the one to step in and lift his hand in the air addressing Neji and Naruto in a velvet husky timber that was tranquil and calm, and yet demanding and authoritarian.

"Put the guns down."

"B-But Teme, they–"

He cut Naruto sternly as his sateen chocolate tone swept in the span of a nanosecond to a villainous resonance, taking even the Raikage by surprise who halt in his moves upon hearing the resonance of a voice even more dominant than his own. "–Now." They both lowered their guns just as Sasuke instructed.

What the heck was wrong with Naruto and Neji? They couldn't be intimidated by this simpleton now, could they? Sasuke mentally slapped his forehead in sheer annoyance. In his mind, the adversaries that they should feel more threatened by were _Morphine_ and not the Raikage, because they worked insidious and intelligent and never revealed their steps to the enemy and this is why they were one hard cookie to crack, unlike this pile of unhealthy muscles and a brain as big as a peanut who was as obvious as a small child, and honestly it bore Sasuke to no end, because _this_ kind of  game was no fun to him.

It was one of those really boring routines when he was facing another Boss and he ended up killing him in the most unoriginal way, usually by decapitating him with his sword or shooting him in the chest or head.

"When I got informed about an unexpected _gift,_ " Raigake`s hiss snapped him back into reality and made Sasuke`s obsidian orbs slide from his subordinates to the rambling male, resisting the urge to roll them until they hit the back of his head.

Raikage was trying to be sarcastic but failed miserably and in fact, he was as lame as a clown like him could get in his excessive conduct. "it was already waiting for me in my private harbor on the coast, but the place was packed with fucking Feds instead!"

It took everything in his power and the trained implacable self-control for Sasuke not to throw his head backwards and laugh out loud at the way Morphine played this imbecile and beat him at his own game, when they basically invited themselves into his own lion`s den and waltzed right under their oblivious noses, and instead, he opted for a derisive side smirk proving that he was clearly acknowledging their flawless work and he was amused to no end, much to E`s fury.

Inwardly, a part of Uchiha was sweltering more venomous like the Raikage himself understanding that they were all portrayed as the images of fools, because even though E was too simple minded to grasp the entire symbolism of the concept, it didn't slip unnoticed by Sasuke and his men.

They have all been played by the master puppeteer who was Morphine and even this horrendous confrontation between E and him was something that those people have orchestrated and _forced_ them into acting in the way they wanted and not the other way around, and Sasuke refused to be manipulated like a mindless puppet with invisible strings.

Because even though his limbs were free to do as they pleased, it was his _mind_ that felt fastened by iron puppet strings and no one, absolutely no one  was permitted to traipse so casually into Sasuke`s consciousness.

That was a place that was forbidden for any transgressors, the labyrinths of his mind must remain a hypnotizing maze for everyone else. They were basically Morphine`s laughing stock. Morphine was laughing behind their backs and they were obviously being under their strict surveillance right now, probably being watched at like following a soccer game, damn it. "A warm welcome gift. How deep of them. I can but only appreciate their politeness and elegance."

"Fuck you, Uchiha!" Raikage all but spat to the Uchiha before him who he despised with his life and beyond, for this annoying manner of talking; in fact, there is nothing that the Raikage wasn't despising at Sasuke, he even hated him for the way he breathed.

"This is war, Uchiha you have been warned!" Out of nowhere and even before the three tall men before he had the chance to shimmer, he tucked a hand into his back pocket and swirled a gun pointing it up to Sasuke`s forehead in a firing position.

His finger coiled around the trigger as he dropped into a firing position and while Naruto and Neji quickly mimicked his movements outstretching their own loaded hands, Sasuke only stared bored into the muzzle, then shuffled his obsidian orbs back to Raikage`s furious face.

Oh, how he loved to literarily fuck with this man. The only problem was that it was too easy to sneak into his mind and trigger the button that sent him reeling into a benumbing rage, just like now when he was so clearly eluding every verbal harassment by not reacting the way that the Raikage almost demanded him to namely cringe in fear but he should know better by now that threatening an Uchiha was not only the silliest thing in the world to do, but also completely fruitless because they _always_ had a trump card up their sleeves.

The murderous grimace that creased the Raikage`s figure was a funny one to see and the way he basically dripped venom from his lips was even more comical. "And you know what? This shit ends now. I am going to kill you damned arrogant son of a bitch, rip you off into pieces, throw you to the sharks and then take over your Empire."

Enjoying the way his threat fell out of his lips, the Raikage grinned to the taciturn Uchiha before him who was still yet to do something else than stepping on his cigar and slide his hands into his pockets, eyeing him with an annoying expression that resembled the stare that one would give to a mentally deranged man. "How`s that for an eye for an eye, you fucking asshole?"

To his stupor and sheer disbelief, Sasuke`s thin lips curled up in another derisive hallmark smirk. E simply couldn't get this male at all and in fact, this unfortunate encounter between the two of them only reminded him of the reason why he scorned this male with life and beyond for how absolutely vexatious he was with his superior quiescent cavalier demeanor.

Because he was as indecipherable as the bottom of the ocean; one can never ever decrypt what was swiveling into that scheming mind of Sasuke, never, not matter how much he would crack his skull, E couldn't be to phantom why wasn't Uchiha`s knees jittering like jellyfishes.

As if sensing his escalating torment, Sasuke decided to not let the men twist his sole neuron in trying to guess what was crossing through his mind and answered him in a very mischievous way.

Slowly so as to add to E`s torment and playing with the wires of his short patience even more, stretching them until they almost cracked and pretty much mentally manipulating him with the finesse and subtlety of a magician, Sasuke took his hand out of his pocket and held a small remote control before his opponent sidelined orbs, smirking wider at his horror-struck physiognomy.

"I say … that you are the same unmannered brute and unoriginal Gorilla as you have always been... E- _kun_." Sasuke mocked with the smirk of the century sprinkled along his face and E so knew that the things that kept the ebony haired male from laughing into his face like an original demented man, was his caliber and social status, but he was clearly doing it inwardly.

"And the first move in this game E, belongs to _me_." Without even giving the Raikage the chance to blink or his subordinates to react and snap from their petrified stance, Sasuke pressed his thumb on the small single red button and immediately, a violent explosion rippled underneath the earth and shook it in waves and tremors, almost making them all loose balance and fall.

A nebulous amalgamation of smoke and embers of fire erupted into the sky and immediately E recognized the exact location from where it came from.

"Fuck!" He spat viciously as he almost tripped over his own feet in his rage to dash to Sasuke and kill him and he pulled the trigger, targeting the ebony haired Konoha Capo, missing him because of the earthquake. Immediately, Naruto shot the pilot of the helicopter in the head through the window and he and Neji jumped into E`s helicopter, with Neji starting the engine. "I will skin you alive Uchiha!" He shooted again as more explosions were heard in the distance coming from E`s private island.

Sasuke and Naruto shot E`s subordinates who were trying desperately to take them down all missing their targets as the helicopter was taking off in a pile of dust whirling around the machine, as Uchiha and his blonde haired friend didn't miss a single skull or chest.

"Don't let them escape, you morons!" Raikage shout to his Secretary who was trying to aim to the cockpit and kill Neji, while Darui was targeting Sasuke, but only aimed to the landing skids as he dangled from the door, in a very acrobatic position with one leg bent on the skides and the other into the passenger`s cabin. "Get him!"

In return, the Uchiha`s aim was unforgiving, he was perfectly capable of aiming from that distance and impossible stance with mid effort. He pointed his gun to Raikage`s chest but a sudden jerk of the helicopter made him miss the heart and the bullet went through E`s left shoulder.

Sasuke shoots thrice in his hand as the man dropped his gun, cursing under his breath that the fucker wouldn't just die already.

"Shit! This man is like Hulk!" Naruto growled as Darui`s bullets went through the tail rotor and the rotor blades but fortunately they only grazed them and not crack them.

"Go higher, don't get closer!" Sasuke shouted to the Hyuga understanding that his second in command man was trying to keep the helicopter stabilized so as the Uchiha could increase the accuracy of his aim, but the onyx eyed Capo wasn't stupid; he pondered his chances of success carefully and debated whether he fulfilled his purpose by blowing up half of E`s precious secret harbor and he could settle with this for the moment.

He wasn't the careless one to venture into a risky business and forgo their safety for a sudden impulse. Sasuke might have a penchant for spontaneous escapades just to rebel against his dad`s orders but he hardly planned his actions based solely on random impulses.

He was too calm and overanalyzing for this and this was the reason why he clicked on his tongue and was about to slide inside when the Raikage decided to bid his farewell with a stunt that took him by surprise.

E speeded to the two SUVs that were once filled with his subordinates and proving to be more yielding than anyone would have given him credit for, he lunged to the helicopter while Neji was trying to gain altitude and gripped Sasuke`s ankle.

"Teme!" In his desperate fit to provide backup since Sasuke accidentally dropped his gun somewhere into the helicopter, Naruto almost lost balance as he gripped the door in the last moment, feeling the gravity pull him down. "Shit!"

Sasuke managed to catch this friend`s gun with his left hand in the last moment as E was trying to drag him down and shot the man straight in the chest sending him flying backward as his muscular body rolled on the hard rocky ground. "Hn."

Darui and the beautiful silvery haired Secretary rushed to the man, both forgoing their intention of targeting the departing helicopter as Sasuke lingered into the door one more moment to help Naruto get back inside.

"You bastard, you killed the Boss!" Of course, Raikage`s associates were just as much of a pain in the ass their Boss and even before the Uzumaki jumped inside, Darui gripped his gun with both hands as he was kneeling beside the unresponsive E –that was being given medical attention by Mebui- and shot Naruto in his right shoulder almost making him stumble backwards if not for Sasuke`s firm hold around his waist.

The Uchiha cursed out loud the fact that he was already too high to aim the man`s head and it was useless to attempt to shoot them in the chest because they most likely wore vests underneath their clothes, unlike the pompous Raikage who stood now in a puddle of blood.

He threw one more glimpse down as it became impossible to stand suspended outside the helicopter, but Sasuke wasn't sure that he has indeed killed that fucker.

It didn't matter too much because Naruto`s bleeding shoulder and his loud groans in sheer pain lacerating through this hand and body were enough to divert his attention to more important stuff.

Sasuke got his friend into the helicopter where he laid him down, using one of their backpacks as a pillow to support his injured shoulder taking a quick look at it while Shikamaru, who has been hiding under the limo all the time sneaking into the helicopter and killing one of the two pilots rushed to his side with a first aid kit in his hand, cursing under his breath and chewing on his cigar that he didn't have time to light. They both helped the cerulean eyed Uzumaki undress, as the Nara genius spoke first vehement and bloody serious. "You need a doctor immediately."

"I`m fine guys, don't – _cough_ – worry about me." He winced in pain as Sasuke unzipped the vest and yanked it out of his chiseled torso, snarling at his onyx eyed friend though his various orbs that were surged by immense pain were unfocused. "Fucking watch it bastard!"

"Sasuke–" Neji turned his head over his shoulder to gaze at the onyx eyed Uchiha who only stared at his bleeding limp shoulder, seemingly calculating his next step and they could almost hear the wheels swivel into his genius mind.

Shikamaru used iodine to clean the bleeding wound and assess the damage, frowning slightly and that ghost of an emotion creasing his bored features was an alarming thing. Sasuke knew exactly what Neji silently expected from him, as well as Shikamaru – his order.

So if everything depended on his word alone, Sasuke ordered firmly. "–Konoha's General _Hospital."_ Onyx orbs flew to Shikamaru`s tense frame as the Nara prodigy locked gazes with him, but Sasuke cut him short before he had the chance to protest. "Make it quick."

A prolonged sigh dragged from Neji`s lips as he turned his head back front, complying with Sasuke`s request and changing their route maneuvering the helicopter smoothly as he did a sharp U-turn. Naruto fisted Sasuke`s sateen shirt for leverage and dragged his face closer to Uchiha`s, hissing into his face. "Are you– fucking nuts Teme?"

He coughed once painfully as more blood surged from the wound that Shikamaru tried to badge. "I can't get a fucking surgery right now, not without all the prosecutors on my ass! No way, take me home, I`ll be fine."

Sasuke said nothing to the way Naruto cursed him in front of his subordinates and nor did he reciprocated the desperate gestures, no he remained his usual stoic self merely scowling. He knew that Naruto was right, they all knew it – basically, no one from the Mafia could get a surgery that was a result of a beef with another Mafia family and elude the procedures.

If Naruto gets medical treatment from a public or private Hospital then they will be pretty much doomed because this was the proof that the Anbu fuckers and the prosecutors needed to throw his ass in jail for a long _long_ time and they couldn't risk all for the sake of _one_ man.

This was part of their Code and everyone must follow it diligently and obediently and Naruto knew it as well. For the sake of the family, one must sacrifice himself when needed.

Of course, if they could get cozy with being so submissive, then their very Boss couldn't because Sasuke absolutely abhorred the idea of abandoning his comrades for something as stupid as the clan. _Fuck no!_

This is why he wordlessly unclasped Naruto`s hands from his clothes, joining Neji while Shikamaru was wrapping a tourniquet above the wound to try and stop the bleeding. "I am afraid that there is no such option for you, idiot."

Naruto was doing his best not to cry out in pain and pretty much couldn't protest against his friend`s words, even though he appreciated Sasuke`s devotion because he started to get feverish and incoherent. "It's either the hospital or the morgue."

Sasuke didn't care about any other consequences; Naruto was an irreplaceable member for both the Borgata and his life, he was his friend since forever and Sasuke viewed him as his younger brother even if their banters and affront weren't confirming it.

Plus, the Uchiha family was funding that goddamn hospital spritzing ridiculously high amounts of money to dot him with the latest technology and also to pay the medics` high salaries, so he knew that the doctors will treat Naruto without open their traps because if they do that, then they lose their jobs... _and lives._

And they were also having control over the Police Force and they could always bribe the Judges, just like they always found their way out of everything when their work became a little too much for the judicial system to overlook it.

It was a little bit more complicated with the Prosecutors and the Superintendents or the Feds because those fuckers were trying to get them down and dreamed of the day when they will become heroes by cleansing the streets of Mobster but oh well… he will think of something if it came to that.

"You can't do this Teme and you now it, _dattebayou_!"

"Quiet." The Uchiha snarled to the blond throwing a fierce knowing look to Shikamaru urging him to hush the blonde and make damn sure that he will make it to the hospital and the Shikamaru nodded once in understanding preparing a strong sedative for the hallucinating Uzumaki. Sasuke turned to Neji, inquiring shortly. "How far?"

"Two hours and a half if the weather is good." Sasuke cursed softly when he realized that his friend didn't have that much time. If they waited for the helicopter to get them back home then they could pretty much land into the cemetery and not the ER.

"Sasuke?" Neji furrowed his eyebrows understanding that this was a pinch and Sasuke was forced to take an impossible decision, silently exhaling in relief that it wasn't him the Boss. He knew that the Uchiha was probably in one hell of an emotional rollercoaster now as torment was tearing his soul in half because one side was calling for the sense of honor and duty and the other to rescue a friend.

Said raven haired Uchiha fine-combed a hand through his disheveled spikes pulling the luscious blades behind and inquired. "What's the closest town from here with a decent medical service?" Widen orbs of Shikamaru and Neji was all that he got in response to the hidden implication.

Was Sasuke seriously trying to fuck up everything like this just to save Naruto? Was he really? If they sought help in another territory that wasn't under their umbrella then they will be more than vulnerable and exposed to every threat – they will be busted.

Neji did his job as his second man and responded to the male knowing that it wasn't his place to comment on Uchiha`s decisions if he didn't ask for his advice and Shikamaru kept his mouth shut too, inwardly praising Sasuke for his guts to go against the Mafia Code of Konoha.

"Hoshigakure, the Village Hidden in the _Stars_ is half an hour from here, at the border with the Sound Village."

"That's too risky, Sasuke," Shikamaru interjected appealing to their Boss` logic; Hoshigakure was an even worse option that Oto itself simply because the Boss there was someone that they would rather _not_ get tangled with if they still wanted to keep the current alliances intact.

Just like the lighting Village and Konohagakure were mortal enemies, Hoshigakure was an emergent small corrupt nation from where the best opium was coming from and they were pretty much the top rivals on the drugs market, consequently, they were on an implicit war with Konohagakure. Going there to beg for treatment for one of them was suicide.

"Not if we go to the _right_ person."

"What do you mean?" Neji inquired as both looked at Naruto whose orbs were lolling and his head lolled on his shoulder. He was entering in a semi-coma and this is the reason why Shikamaru didn't inject the full dosage of sedative because the Uzumaki lost too much blood and he needed a transfusion immediately.

Neji cut Shikamaru short as his lunar orbs caught the sight of land on the radar. "I am getting close to Hoshi Airport, Boss. What do you want to do next?" If they entered without permission in their aerial space, they will pretty much be targeted by their men as enemies.

"Take a turn." Sasuke stood up and went to sit beside his moribund friend, scowling at his pale state and sweating skin. "I will take full responsibility for the rest."

He swirled on his heel finding it hard to stay in one place and put on the radio on his ear, addressing Neji. "Pass me _Tsunade_ Senju." If they would have paid attention then they would have seen one of the rarest moments when Shikamaru Nara let the cigar slide of his gasping mouth rolling to his feet as his jaw dropped to the ground.

Neji almost had a heart attack and his hand froze on the stick _. Say WHAT?!_ Both Shikamaru and Neji thought in unison.

Senju _Tsunade_... the _Senju_ clan was Uchiha`s all-time sworn rivals. Their families never got to a truce and them fought from their first ancestors till today continuously and their clashes were violent and lethal. They were at war since forever.

And now Sasuke is ready to risk their safety for the life of a comrade. This is not how it worked. He will lose credibility in front of all the Nations of Mobsters.

And Sasuke knew it all too well even better than his subordinates because his father took his precious time to constantly fill his mind with his dismay for that abhorrent family and how cursed they were for always entwining into their business but he couldn't care less now if Fugaku liked the Senjus or vice versa.

Because Naruto... Naruto was his _brother._ Itachi's vacant place has been taken by him. "Sasuke–" Shikamaru's edgy accusing and warning voice came. "you know the _Code_ –" He reminded though it wasn't necessary. Sasuke was gazing at the horizons, remaining silent. "And you know the procedures."

Meaning that they had to pretty much throw Naruto, who was currently at death`s door, out of the helicopter or kill him right on the spot, but never risk the safety of the family.

Sasuke flat out ignored him listening to what Neji briefed him about. "You know it all too well just like the rest of us that it is _your_ responsibility as the _Capo di Capi_ to–"

"–Tsunade Senju is going to heal him without us to be forced to compromise." The Uchiha snarled darkly to Hyuga, while looking at the pale looking sick Naruto.

His chest clenched upon seeing him suffer like this because contrary to what anyone might think about Sasuke considering his implacable demeanor and his standoffish attitude, he was _not_ a heartless bastard, on the contrary it was all the feelings that couldn't reach him because he suppressed them all and become the perfect embodiment of a merciless Boss.

His brother has runaway when he should take responsibility. Fugaku hated his youngest son with burning passion, that much Sasuke knew. That man always preferred Itachi. Always him. He was just the living shadow of Itachi.

This is why Naruto's life was precious to him –Uzumaki viewed him as a friend because of who he was and not for impersonating someone else with a striking resemblance. Maybe this is why he was so fond of Sakura –because her aversion was directed to _him_ and not to someone who looked like him or the concept of a Mafia Boss.

"How can you be so sure?" Shikamaru asked skeptically. Their group was united yes, but if their subordinates found out that Uchiha Sasuke had a _heart_ then they will take it as both treason and weakness; an incapable leader inept of running the Mafia.

"Because I am giving her the chance to depose the Raikage from his position." Both men gasped at him once again. That was a valuable alibi that Uchiha was willing to sacrifice. Only he could have so much power to impeach their sacred Laws with so much cold blood.

But his next sentence made them exhale in relief; Sasuke gave them no chance to doubt him as a Leader even though they couldn't see the turbulence in his heart where he cursed them all to Hell and back. "And then I am going to overthrow them _both_ once this is over and kill two birds with one stone."

They all smirked widely as Neji took the helicopter right into the grounds of Tsunade's immense property. Immediately the machine was surrounded by a gang of armed men all wearing headbands with the shape of a star-encrusted on it and all having their weapons pointed to the helicopter.

Sasuke`s smirk only grew wider and more elfin.

' _Now… it`s time to play my favorite_ mind _game.'_

.

.

.

* * *

"Morph? Where the fuck are you, I have some kick ass news that you will bloody enjoy!" A bristling Hidan grinning from ear to ear as he beckoned his pink haired associate to respond to his call jogged down the hall being his peculiar obstreperous annoying self so early in the morning.

"Morph? _Morphine_!" Oh, how he absolutely hated her when she wasn't answering him out of mischievousness. _This happens when you spoil young girls too much._

Sakura absolutely adored to piss him off and tick off his nerves until he wasn't able to control himself anymore and so they almost always ended up in a quarrel and Hidan wasn't the one to be disrespectful towards women; such a conduct was unacceptable to a gentleman and the silvery haired male with the most Hollywood vibe about him had style and education even though his mannerism deviated to an excessive zeal and sway on the wings of dementia, he respected ladies.

But Goddamn it, this particular butterfly with rosy wings was a vixen in disguise and her favorite game was to mentally provoke him and paint him in her nuts colors because Sakura could make anyone stray from their path and drift to her version of normality –which was rough, calloused, raw sweet insanity.

"Fucking Hell Morph, answer to me damn it!" Hidan mumbled viciously under his breath marching down the spiral stairs, with a slim manila envelope tucked under his arm, wrinkled by his tug as his unoccupied hand was trailing his scythe along the stairs leaving fine trails along the way on the plush carpet.

"This is what I get from decaying from a prominent ANBU Leader to babysitting mentally deranged manic women with a pathos for revenge. Morphine! Are you in the living room?"

Wait until he found that little vixe–

He stopped by the sound of _that_ kind of laughter before blood froze in his veins. He proceeded with much caution as he poked his head into the living room finding a very disturbing scene imbued with the unmistakable stench of burning paper and blood and it was disgusting and bizarre.

Because there in the middle of the living room, stood Sakura sprawled all across the floor, lost in her small turbulent world and she was laughing at the top of her lungs hysterically, tears prickling at the corners of her jadeite eyes.

"Hahaha– oh my God! I'm gonna have so much fun! Uchiha is making everything to be ten times more amusing!" Hidan quickly realized that Sakura was talking to herself and she wasn't acknowledging anyone around her at this moment.

"You want danger Sasuke–kun?" She rocked her head to mutter remembering how he yearned to call his name. "I shall grant you the pleasure of seeing how I love to dance into the danger zone! Straight under your scrutinizing– EYES!"

She shouted louder than Hidan has ever heard someone scream and it was piercing and disturbing; that scratch lacerated his eardrums and the former Anbu planted his hands down his ears, taking in the horrifying absurd scene before him, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Pu–pet show! Pu–pet show! Hahahahaha!" What kept Sakura so busy and thrilled was something so imbecile and so outré that it even took Hidan by surprise and he used his scythe to impale his victims and torture their asses then sacrifice them to his Pagan God, but this was beating all the records.

To put it simply, Sakura was hanging mini heads of Sasuke against the candelabra using a small ladder; there were garlands sprinkled along the filigree wall dotting the floor and the furniture and they were all made of Uchiha`s photos and all soaked in fresh blood that Sakura collected from of a dead pig's head using a syringe... on his precious Persian carpets and marble floors that he personally imported from Egypt.

Dear heavens the need to kill someone right on the spot grew feral because for fuck`s sake Sakura was starting all the place with her hysteric behavior.

"Sasori! Look at this!" Her nightingale voice that was imbued with a demented tinge snapped him back into the living room as the rosette upshot her body and threw her hands up in the air, pivoting on her right heel and swiveled across the living room, stomping on the photos sprawled on the floor, hollering to the Heavens.

"I am a _puppeteer_ too! I have this dickhead licking from my palm!" As her head was thrown backwards Hidan could clearly limn the insanity swirling into her emerald orbs that were virtuous and shining of so much alienation and hallucination being dead to the world and entrapped into her own world; yes, Sakura had those moments and this was one of them and every time she found something even more terrible to manifest.

Her long coral tresses were whirling around her form, creating an evanescent effect of shimmering diamonds being sewed on her hair and– oh my, God, Hidan should definitely check his mental sanity if he found her to be _enthralling_.

"Hahahahaha! La la la la... I am the mastermind! I am made of fire and I am going to _Buu_ – _uu_ – _urn_ Uchiha`s ass until he screams! I want. Him. To. SCREAM!"

She sang like an innocent diaphanous nymph as her white silk night robe that resembled a traditional Japanese yukata flung around her. Her eyes were clouded and hazy like she was high but Hidan knew that she was not doing drugs. "Lalala– la la la la–pu–pet he–lple–ss pu–pet–"

It was almost pathetic how genuinely happy she looked in that moment like her inner self came undone and manifested in the most primal way; like the decadence and the pressure from the society wasn't touching anymore and she has managed to soar and get truly _free_ from all the hinges.

Because the things that she was chanting so fervently were just figments of the moments that left a hallmark on her, such as Sasori`s emotional friendship and his tragically death by her own hand. "On this pu–pe–teer's hands– La la–"

Hidan's orbs widened in horror at the lighter in her hand understanding exactly what she was about to do. "–DIE!" Before his body dashed forward to stop her, Sakura tossed the lighter to the garlands on the chandelier that were connected to the ones from the floor placed in an intricate floral pattern, by fine wires which were good conductors of flames.

In an instant the burned like torches in a decadent horror circus; the grotesque of the putrid scent of blood, fire, flesh, and paper submerged the fragrance of insanity.

The stench of embers of fire, entwined with the ashes and paper carbonized shimmered as Sakura spun on her heels like a deviant ballet show singing "la la la, the show unfolding–la la la–the puppet has no escape–la la la –this puppet is insane–la la la– my eyes are burning red."

" _Grazie_!" She saluted her imaginary _'public'_ like a real performer. He knew that she had those moments when she was reminded by Sasori and embraced the insanity that she experienced in the Asylum, and it was just clear that she did have feelings for him and a very strong bond with the auburn haired male because there were tears running freely but they were imponderable; Sakura wasn't crying; her body did. She was far away from that world.

Her lips were muttering a chorus of insanity, her tune was hollered and dripping with madness, her head rolled on her shoulders, her hair was loose and curled in rebel waves cascading and whirling around, her ankles bare.

Her left breast was half perking up and protruding from the loose folds that cupped her cleavage, as a belt was encompassing her waistline.

He shook his head, understanding that there was nothing that he can help her with but let her alone in her 'intimacy'. Not disturb. So he slide the blades of his scythe along the floor head hanging low.

He must be just as stuck in the head if he found her beautiful.

"Hahahaha!" She was laughing at something that Hidan will never begin to comprehend and for this reason alone, Sakura was more annoying than Hinata because unlike the lunar eyed Hyuga who was being introvert and was fighting her demons with all her might not want to lose her mind along the way, Sakura, on the other hand, was basking in her insanity embracing it and nourishing from it and this was absolutely mind-blowing.

A peregrine seeking for an oasis of salvation amidst the chaotic existence that he called life; Sakura was clinging to her own version of sanity. She embraced liberation in the form of insanity, intertwining the limbs of revenge and sanity, as an expansion of her deviant behavior.

Who was Hidan to be a cold _judge_ to such a delicate soul, outstretching a desperate palm towards the sun, trying to grip a ray of light that will never caress her palm, knowing that she had to find balance in a life that has been forgetful to who she once was?

According to Hinata's ardent beliefs, only a Divinity is empowered to pass judgment over a mortal and, even though Sakura claims to be the puppeteer of her own destiny, in her case, she was being a hypnotized puppeteer.

She prayed to her hate, she entrusted her convicted soul to revenge, accepting the trade with the Devil to slant to the road to hell as her disdain for her enemies was taking her down the road, step by step, one stair after another. She was sinking into darkness and lost the light.

There was always something musical in her outbursts of insanity. What was insanity? Is it the impaling of consciousness? An unforgiving nervous prostration? The imminent disintegration of consciousness? Was it the end or was it the next step to perfection?

A flawless dance on the limbs of synesthesia? The gift of supreme liberation from her own captivity or a simple incarceration within the invisible walls of her own mind?

Sakura looked like a majestic Phoenix bird kept as a prisoner in her own loop, bind by invisible ropes wrapped around her wrists; a beautiful captive on the lease of this sweet insanity.

Hidan had been fascinated by insanity and delirium and that was the reason why he studied her kinetics and Hinata's behavior, up to the smallest of mimics and he found himself to be beguiled by this sempiternity of a chaotic dance; a turbidity flutter of a wing.

She was fickle and unstable in her gestures and words; turbulent and capricious in unforeseeable rampages or angelic innocence.

Sakura was the ultimate mystification of a woman and a delirious lunatic, coming in turbulent waves hitting the shoreline and smashing cliffs and turning everything into the luminous sand. She was storm and serenity; fire and the wind, conjoined into a single breathing.

Sometimes Hidden felt sorry for her state. He knew that underneath the manila of dementia, resided a fragile lonely soul. Someone who craved for recognition. She wanted her memories back and yenned for her precious identity. Up until now, she has been just an empty carcass without a soul. She has built her current life from puzzles of hate, insanity and unthinkable mismatched bonds.

Was insanity the safest way to cling on her sanity? Did it work as the ultimate defense from the outside? Was insanity controlling Sakura or was Sakura manipulating her craziness on her own content? Who was leading that dark tango? Hidan has never found an answer.

The real genial self of Hinata resided in her sporadic tears when her lucidity shone in crystal drops. But Sakura had no moments of such weaknesses. She was delighted by the fragrance of fear, pain, dead and abandonment in every sensation arched against living her life to the extreme.

Maybe the most staggering thing about her madness lodged within her delphic eyes. The saturation of auric and vivacious emerald, shimmering around the ring of her dilated pupils, reflected the light akin to the polished surface of a sparkling diamond, enthralling and mesmerizing the viewer; just like a beautiful poisonous plant, the price for harboring such a rare splendor, nested in the lethal poison. She was lethal and venomous, yet so luminous and beautiful.

Hidan couldn't begin to comprehend what type of sentiments nested within the depths of her jade jewels. So many contradicting emotions couldn't find their serenity into that tumultuous hurricanes and that idiosyncratic synesthesia was the source of her distress.

Was she insane or simply sadistic? The former Anbu had his own demons to fight with and, despite his ludicrous tendencies of being a complete masochist and sadist, Sakura was in a league of her own.

She was on par with him in self-inflicting pleasure. Maybe part of it entombed her desperation to _feel_ something and hiding understood her. It was way worse to have no sensations, than feeling pain.

There was dainty, almost unnoticeable unruly scars tattooed across her wrists and sliding along her arms which were screaming mental instability and vulnerability.

He wanted to go to her and stop her from staining his favorite carpets and somehow try to help her any way that he could but decided against it. Sakura knew that she wasn't the loner artist in that circus anymore. They were a compact team now; an odd dysfunctional family whose pietism for one another went way _beyond_ insanity.

The diaphanous white chemise that dotted her sylph curves were stained in droplets of blood from the pig – where in the world did she get that thing from. Her wrists were lacerated in fine claret lines bedecking her opaline skin. He sees Konan waiting with a first aid kit to tend her many juries on the other side of the room, while her orbs and her visage were absolutely laconic and exuding of no emotion.

She only stared but didn't judge her and for this thing alone, Hidan admired her commitment and the friendship between the two women. "I will hang this garland on the Tribunal where all the corrupt judges reside! Hahaha, baby!"

"Wait!" Hidan halts his movement as he whirled on his heel attempting to get away from there before Sakura sees him and decides to spill her insanity entirely on him, as a surge of electricity has coursed through his spine and cold shivers rolled along his nape.

He was even scared to breathe but he quickly noticed that she wasn't addressing him. "What iii–if–." She was having her loud monolog with an imaginary figure and sadly enough, it was Sasuke Uchiha. Dear Lord… "–Uchiha figures it out that whenever something bad happens to him... then _I_ appear out of nowhere and play the hard to get a mysterious woman!"

Was she brainstorming? Even in her demented state of mind, Sakura`s intelligent mind couldn't stop from plotting and scheming and fuck– Hidan didn't know whether he should feel threatened, pitiful at her deplorable state or jealous on those multiple faces that Sakura had and she maneuvered them with so much nonchalance looking in control, even though she was clearly mental.

"Then then– He will make the connection that this is nooo... bloody Coincidence! Hahahaha!"

She chopped off his photos with a pair of gardening scissors –his of course- cutting down his head from the rest of the silhouette in the pictures. "Blood! Blood! Fire and Blood! WHAHAHA! Uchiha! YOU ARE MADE OF FIRE AND YOUR EYES ARE BLOODY! LIKE A MONSTER`S!"

"Morph?" Hidan whispered softly to the troubled woman seeing how the embers of the fire and the smoke amazed above the floor onto the ceiling, as his olive weary orbs traveled upwards. "Morph stop that or you will turn the smoke detectors on." And then they will have mini flooding in the living room which would suck major balls.

Last time, it was Konan the one to start the fire extinguishers and soaked the entire office room and their bedrooms in a spritz of cold water because of her Wicca rituals and all those stupid candles in those horrifying shapes and animal forms of hers, making Hidan go insane in rage because they needed two fucking days to pump all that water outside the house.

While Sakura just laughed her ass out loud at this finding it all too funny.

Then out of nowhere Sakura revealed a sharp kunai and tossed it straight into Hidan`s direction, hollering at him in a villainous tone that made his bones crack and his head spine. "die– DIE! Fucking DIE!"

"Bloody Hell!" He scurried out of there while Konan`s amber-chocolate orbs shuffled to the man and she exhaled deeply, fine-combing a hand through her exotic short tresses. She has been witnessing Sakura`s moment of insanity for an hour now and this imbecile comes and ruins this for her.

Sakura wasn't crazy per se but there was so much turbulence amassed into her system and there were moments when she simply couldn't contain it anymore.

And since she was not a depressive weak woman who will cry every time something bad happens, Sakura had her peculiar way of dissipating the thunder clouds out of her mind, plus Konan was hardly the one to judge her.

She understood and supported her and this is why she was ready to tend her injuries and eventually listen to whatever she wanted to say if she would open up her heart to her friends.

And Sakura was a zealous extrovert woman so she normally _did_ talk to them about what was bothering her. They all listened to each other, in the same way Hidan smoothened and cheered up Hinata the previous night.

Before he scraped the heck out of that dangerous place as the kunai almost grazed his cheek and ebbed into a side wall, Hidan caught something at the corner of his eyes glimpse into the morning sun rays in one of the pictures and his blood froze in his veins.

In her craziness Sakura still knew... In one of the pictures that were burning in flames and hanged on the chandelier, was no other than Hatake _Kakashi_.

He was the judge in charge with his case when his fake trial had put him into prison. Fugaku has paid him and two other witnesses to falsely accuse him of a crime that he hasn't commited.

And even in her insane state of mind, Sakura never forgot about the ones who wronged her and her friends. She was still her considerate caring self, despite the penumbra of craziness that seemingly fogged her judgment; it never did, Sakura's mind was intangible and not even the kiss of insanity could benumb her ration.

* * *

Relief washed through the male`s system as his feet stumbled to the door - fucking slippery polished floors- as his hand twisted the knob and threw the door open with so much force that it almost tore it from the hinges, prepared to dash outside, only to have _Hinata_ spraying water in his face and chest.

"Bloody Hell!" Hidan almost slipped on the stairs and landed on his butt as he immediately rubbed his orbs off the liquid, sniffing and smelling the back of his palm hand.

The heavy fragrance of incense hit his nostrils and it almost made him cringe in revolt. "What the funk is this shit?!" he scrunched his nose like smelling something terribly unpleasant.

She was cleansing the entire house and environment with Incense, holding a thick golden hard covered Bible in one hand and an incense holder in the other. "It is Holly Water from the Jordan River, Hidan."

She sang to him in the eeriest tone that Hidan has ever heard of a woman, beating Sakura`s earlier inflection and hollers by far. "I am having the entire house cleansed and exorcised of demons, Hidan." She made the sign of cross in his direction and mumbled a short prayer in Latin seemingly enthralled in a profound trace.

He gasped at her form, letting his orbs skim along her body and he noticed that she was dotted in a dark robe resembling a nun`s as she was reciting the _Prayer to Saint Michael the Archangel_.

"St. Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle, be our defense against the wickedness snares of the Devil…" In a complete fluent _Latin._

Which was ten times more horror than if her lips would have simply breathed them in any other language, but she looked so professional and faithful to her religion that Hidan both respected her beliefs and was scared out of his mind by her.

But what was truly bloodcurdling about her atmosphere, despite the abnormal enthralling glow of her margarita skin and the warm holy aura that she exuded as Hinata was very diligent and put a lot of passion into her ontology and religious beliefs, were her _eyes._

Oh, my Kami-sama, _those_ eyes that were big and expressive scintillated like raw crystals under the gentle sun rays of the velvet morning and they seemed to bore into his soul.

Even if Hinata was clearly lucid and conscious unlike Sakura who reeled in her dementia, those orbs seemed hypnotizing and completely lost in her own version of security.

The lilac pearl tinge took a gray saturation resembling fine smoke of a fragrance honey and green leaf tea, and it made the thatch of hair taunten behind Hidan`s ears and along his forearms; she was fucking scary!

Hidan mentally slapped his forehead and shook his head in disbelief, sensing the irony at the situation. Hinata was cleansing the house from evil spirits, while Konan was doing magical rituals and was a committed _Wicca_ practitioner.

 _For the love of_ –

"Well fuck me sideways... I am the only one sane in here." Hidan quickly sidestep to make place for Hinata to get into the hall as his orbs remained latched to her retracting silhouette; instead of purging the house from the Demons, Hinata was more like hunting the home herself, traipsing with the Incense and the Bible in her hands looking like she was waltzing along the halls of the Asylum.

"One day… they will drive me crazy too. Hey, baby doll," He beckoned and not surprisingly the Hyuga didn't stop floating on air. "Your friend there is in deep need of an exorcism!"

The man raked a hand through his stylish hair and exhaled deeply heading to his car. "And you guys are calling _me_ fucked up in the head… I am the _sanest_ person in this house."

.

.

.

* * *

"Hidan, wait a second." The man rolled down the window of his precious _Corvette_ and gazed at Konan who jogged to him, stopping in front of his car, handing him a small note with fruits and vegetables printed on the luscious paper. He fetched an eyebrow up at the woman, eying the piece of paper, then traipsing back to her beautiful face. "Are you going out?"

"Yeah. I want to collect some information about Naruto Uzumaki and the subscription to the Horsing Club for Hinata and dig into some information that I have just received regarding the Raikage and Uchiha having some sort of clash. Is there something you need?" He gave her one of his hallmark concupiscent winks and the woman blinked at him before replying.

"Take this. When you come back, go to the market and buy me these ingredients. It`s your turn to cook today, have you forgotten? I don't want any more delivered food. They are full of fats and sugar."

Hidan sighed in exasperation as he took her note and slide it into his wallet aimlessly between his pile of credit cards, visibly annoyed by that. A house… with three grown up women… and they made the sole _man_ in the house cook their meals and do the housework.

 _Weren't they fucked up and dysfunctional or what?_

Since they had to remain in the shadows and hermetic from the outside world which was full of piranhas ready to bite them in the butt if they did any mistake, the Akatsuki couldn't risk and hire maids, so consequently, even if they were filthy rich, they had to do housework and clean and gardening by themselves which was always on Hidan, because the women were always finding a way out; they either claimed to be on their periods being moody and having cramps, or they blamed it on one another stating that it wasn't their turn to do the chores and in the end, the house will still be dusty and dirty and the fridge empty.

So it was _him_ the one to do pretty much everything. For fuck`s sake, Hidan was being _abused!_ He was their punching bag, the shoulder to cry on, the adult in that house and their maid.

"Fine." He growled low in his chest, putting on his Gucci sunglasses and starting up the engine of his smooth retro vehicle. "But you have to repay me later on with _interest_ for this, babe."

The woman gave him a side smirk, fisted the hem of his silk shirt and hauled his head to her as she slammed her lips against his own mouth, licking on them in a short breathless kiss pulling back when he tapped against her lips with his tongue. "Don't take too long or I am going to unleash the Spirits of the North against you, Hidan."

The mischievous sexy glint in her orbs made Hidan tauten and burn in certain places, for he knew that he will fuck this woman senseless later on. He snorted to her again and turned on the steering wheel as Konan stepped aside to allow him to slide his car along the alley. "Nah, you won't because Hinata- _chan_ is going to give me an exorcism."

Konan giggled once for herself knowing that the man has probably peed his pants when seeing Hinata in her habitual rituals of cleansing the home from demons. She whirled on her heels and headed back into the home, sensing that the alarm sirens coming from the smoke detectors would drive Hidan mad again.

.

.

.

* * *

"Fuck this shit, this is women`s job and not a real man`s, damn it…" Hidan kept on cursing the living daylights out of everything that was immovable or had two legs and a pair of orbs to oogle him, shifting uncomfortably and pushing his cart among the shelves that were filled with all sorts of groceries, following Konan`s stupid shopping list.

Honestly, this was the part that Hidan loathed the most. Not only he wasn't able to pinpoint Uchiha`s location, but he had to peep at the super-exclusive guests of the Horsing Club`s members` list in order to trick the guard to let him in, under a fake name of course and collect valuable information that Hinata could use about the Uzumaki who was a regular here; he was sometimes accompanied by his Nara friend, but Sasuke and Neji weren't among them seemingly not liking horses.

Although they wouldn't mind taking a _ride…_

And the ladies of the house – who were busy burning the goddamn place on fire and sprinkling all sorts of substances and fragrance among the house– were demanding Italian food.

Goddamn it, he despised to cook pasta because there was always someone complaining about the cheese not being enough or that they weren't prepared _Al dente._

He kept on cursing under his breath, collecting the things written on the list not actually paying attention to him because women would drool and swoon as he passed them by and damn right Hidan hated when ladies lusted for him; he wasn't in his teenager days anymore, his hormones were now ripened and mature and plus he had one hell of a hot woman at home to fuck merciless–

" _Oh! I am so sorry Sir, I wasn't paying attention."_

Someone has just bumped into his shopping cart and almost made him hit a shelf with rice and pasta.

 _Oh, the need to murder someone right on the spot_ –

The silvery haired handsome former Anbu shot up his orbs and– froze in shock, passing the fucker that was wearing a pair of huge sunglasses and a stupid retro hairstyle without paying any sort of attention to the pathetic excuse, because right behind the said male, stood something that made him almost drop the box of _Penne Rigate_.

His widened orbs fell on the contour of a velvet navy summer hat and the hairpin that kept _her_ curles in an elegant pin up. Her hands were cupping a cartoon bag full of red apples – her favorite fruits as she smiled softly at their fresh fragrance.

Her regal nose was crunched elegantly as she elicited the panoramic vista of her person with a radiant smile. For a moment, Hidan fell prey to her hypnotizing atmosphere! The visage blessed by the grace of an angel has coursed through his spine in waves of shivers and sheer emotion.

It has been so much time since anyone has made Hidan feel something so pure and natural but there is no way in Hell that he was able to forget how it feels for it sprung through every pore of his skin.

For _her_ –

Attractive, mysterious, always enchanted by the beauty of the smallest things, floral and coquettish, without being vulgar, elegant and jubilating with an explosion of love and suavity. An angel descending from the Heavens to cleanse the world from the seed of Evil; a beauty among the stars, who shone brighter than each and every one of them.

The only _woman_ who genuinely stole his _heart_ away with the power of that crystalline voice and solar smile. And she preserved her untouched refinement through all these years, like time only added nobility to her age, but never the signs of getting older

She was just that incredible.

His feet have carried Hidan to the woman who was yet to notice him, like in a trance as his shadow tapped to her much petite frame, stopping two steps away from her silhouette, breathing to her in a way that he couldn't recognize.

But this woman -this flower- was conjuring a part of him that Hidan deemed as death. His lips barely fluttered the words to her, afraid to even breathe for her because her delicate contour might perish by the force of a breeze. "Long time no see… _Mikoto_ –san."

Mikoto dropped her shopping bag in shock upon hearing that man's voice as her eyes flew up to the source of the owner of the husky tone, which summoned her name so respectfully and yet so warm and so painfully _familiar_.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Oh, you guys have no idea how much fun I had writing this chapter. It is full of insane moments and I literarily burst out laughing while writing Sakura`s moment and also Hinata`s small scene and her nightmare; I wanted to offer you guys a little peek into her past as I introduced Kiba into the story and to answer to the questions and clear the confusion, no guys, I have not lost my mind. Kiba is not dead as you can see and there is much more to their past than a simple romance. I will develop that in the upcoming chapters.

I have some scenes written in advance so I truly hope that my updates will be shorter. And I promise that they are hot hot hot scenes between the characters especially Sasuke and Sakura. I will have a slip of a tongue and let you guys know that I wrote a hot lemon scene between Sasuke and Sakura that I will post somewhere else because of the graphic content but no worries cos I am giving you the link when the time comes, as I will post a censored version of it here, so that you guys can fully enjoy it.

 _ **SurpriseMe,**_ I like your name hehe Yes, you remember correctly but this is something planned. Kiba is not dead and it is not a mismatch in the storyline.

Thank you, _**guest**_!

I am so thrilled when such descriptive and honest reviews come from such talented authors like you, _**JakuraAngel**_ , and I am being extremely grateful for your support as I know that you follow my other stories as well and you are always on point and let me know how you feel. I will never stray from my style of using as much descriptions as I can in order to conjure the mental images for my readers and seeing that they reached to you makes me happy and content that I managed to get it right. No worries, there will be more Sasuke and Sakura hot moments in the future in fact, there will be one in the upcoming chapter. I promise. Thank you for the support you are awesome!

Another of my faithful followers and reviewers, _**hifi,**_ I am glad to hear that this is your favorite story and so I know that it must be something that I haven't written before since you are someone who knows my work, thank you for being so honest. Of course I will not do such a thing, except for Magnolia Perfume, none of my stories have Sakura fall in love for Sasuke from the very first time. This one will be no exception and yes, insanity will be dominant in here. Thank you for being so consistent in your support and for always taking your time and follow my work.

You are always a ray of sunshine _**ElevatedJewel,**_ and so are your reviews and basically every word that you address to me. You are amazing! I know how much you love this story as yourself declared and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. I promised to you that I will try to post this chapter soon enough, hope I didn't take too long. You are so intelligent and your insight into the characters` traits and development is astonishing and this is why I find it so pleasant to write stories knowing that I have so clever readers to address. Just like you, everyone who follows this story finds Hinata interesting and even deem her as their favorite character. I wanted to create a brand new Hinata from the original manga version of her. Of course, you depicted her bond with Sakura perfectly and so accurately like always.

As for Sasuke of course he starts to put the pieces together but he will not come to the conclusion that Sakura is his enemy yet, for I want to use this tension for a very convoluted built-up to their relationship. I want a mix of anger, insanity and desire in this twisted romance. I am trying my best through the course of action and the description of their feelings to evoke certain feelings in my characters` hearts and draw this element of confusion, which is typical for a crazy person or a mentally deranged and also, I want to slowly emphasize it what Sasuke means to Sakura and what she means for him; of course, in order not to sound unrealistic, I have to make Sasuke question her actions since I wrote him as a very intelligent Boss.

Thank you, just like _hifi_ stated, I know that this is your favorite story and I am glad to hear this, because it only means that what I am doing is on your liking and it is refreshing and appealing. I want this to be different from everything, even from my own stories. I feel honored by your confession and I am deeply grateful for that. Thank you so much. I am trying my best to mix all the elements of sanity and insanity and still have this story go smoothly. I don't want to lose the element of sensuality and elegant from this story.

Now you know that I am not confident in my abilities to write a clashing scene so I am anxious about my approach on Sasuke and E`s encounter. Yeah, of course Killer Bee is portrayed as a funny character and I appreciate his bond with Naruto as a fellow Jinchuriki, but… his brother the Raikage can pretty much go die. I agree with you lol. I don't know why but out of all the other villages, I don't like the Lightening Village. Well… I am not a fan of Oonoki either, but I like his cynical attitude, the fact that he is funny with his pack problems and his Jutsu is so cool!

On my God you are too funny for your own good. My heart swells in pride and my ego got a new boost –which is bad- from your confession alone. You are praising me too much, you know? And your way with your words is just so exquisite. Don`t worry about that, my Vampire story is more like a lot of description and a weak attempt of philosophy and sensuality and no action or relevance whatsoever, of this I am aware.

Oh no what I have done is nothing compared to what you did in your story, I wish I was that talented and subtle as you were. I only like to fructify Sasuke`s Sharingan because I find it to be such a cool dark vibe in the Uchiha clan and I am pretty much enamored with his trait, as well as the Byakugan. But I give _you_ credit for how you played it and nailed it into your story and I humbly bow to the _master._ But you are absolutely insightful in reading through my deception as you know that I love to bring up the elements from the manga into my story. I will insist more on this attempt of a plot twist in the story. But… I will not spoil the upcoming events for you:D As always, it was a pleasure and a bubbling anticipation to hear from you and your valuable opinion. It means the world to me, thank you so much, hope that you enjoyed this chapter as you did with the others.

I am glad to hear that you found this story interesting, _**LilyVampire**_ and thank you for the review. Of course, I will bring this up in the upcoming chapters.

So I have another faithful Hinata fan here, _**Guest**_ , this is good, I see that her character has gotten to you and I am jolly to hear this. I know that the scene was pretty confusing and this is exactly my intention. If I can make you wonder whether Sasuke saw more or he was simply careful then it must mean that my readers connect to the characters and this is exactly what I plan. Now for the truth… who knows? Maybe he saw her or maybe he didn't see her… we will see hehe I thought that it was good for the element of surprise and to make this plot more intense and intriguing. What you say is of course logical. I am the one to thank you for writing this story and for writing a review and let me know how you feel about the story and the previous chapter. There will be more hot moments in the future, of that I assure you.

Thank you guys a million times for following and reading and enjoying this story, just as much as I enjoy writing it, this is one of the stories that came to me spontaneously and it is the easiest one to write and the funniest because I can pretty much let this inner self that we all keep hidden from the others, which screams to come undone and be free to be crazy and rebellious.

And for all of you guys who take your time to review and let me know how you feel about the course of the events and for how the characters develop, I love you guys deeply and I send you all cookies and a lot of hugs!

I truly hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Till next time…


	7. The Smile of Mona Lisa

**::CHAPTER VII – MONA LISA`S SMILE::**

* * *

 **:: Be careful when you play the Devil`s favorite** _game_

 **When he** smiles,

 **So that your** mind **won't get cremated by his scorching** **flames.**

 **In a dark awry** tango **meant for only two, one wrong step might either** _ **break**_ **its perfect harmony**

 **Or bring the souls** _closer_ **, entwined in this contorted fantasy about** _ **passion.**_

 **When two pairs of** _eyes_ **get inebriated by the toxic poison of the** _lips,_

 **Then the entire** _ration_ **dissipates into the meandering roads of** _ **insanity,**_

 **And the only flicker of life that** _soars_ **from the pile of charcoal** _ **ashes,**_

 **When all the** **demons** **perish in the aureate dawn,**

 **As suave and hopeful as it is** _benumbed_ **and** _fragile_

 **Are our dematerialized** **souls** **chasing after that sweet one endless morning?**

 **No** **shadow** **can follow the lucent of a shattered** soul,

 **As no lie can reflect into a** _passionate_ **gaze.**

 **Our** lips **are trained to sprinkle ornamental** lies **,**

 **But there is no zephyr more sincere than what storms into our** _eyes_ **.**

 **We look at each other, not in forms but in spirits,**

 **Waiting patiently for our song to** **end** **.**

 **At the end of this** demented **chorus,**

 **We are** _ **both**_ **reeling in the stardust of**

 **M**

 **O**

 **R**

 **P**

 **H**

 **I**

 **N**

 **E**

 **::**

* * *

 _But this woman -this flower- was conjuring a part of him that Hidan deemed as death. His lips barely fluttered the words to her, afraid to even breathe for her because her delicate contour might perish by the force of a breeze. "Long time no see… Mikoto-san."_

He followed every reaction pensively, without blinking and he found her way of freezing in place to be alluring. Mikoto almost dropped her bag upon hearing that man's voice as her eyes flew up to the source of the owner of the husky tone which summoned her name so respectfully, yet so warm.

Shock filled her black sapphire gemstones in a way so innocent and visibly honest. Hidan felt his heart stopping tickling life through him, even for a moment before speeding up frenetically when she looked at him like that.

But also... His blood boiled in fury when he was reminded of the reason why she was envisioning a ghost when letting her onyx orbs wash along his form, while her cherry lips parted to make place for oxygen to pass through them.

"N-Not possible y-you were… you are–" The sound of her high heels' deep click filled the air between them as she took a step forward, "the-they told me y-you were..." Her bell-like hum dropped to a sorrowful whisper. "–dead."

He fought the urge to clench his jaw but the tension has filled his broad shoulders as his entire body was yenning for blood. "You have been lied Mikoto-san. They lied to you about everything." That despicable roundworm of her husband -Uchiha Fugaku- has spread the rumor that he has committed suicide, by hanging himself in jail, and she, of course believed it.

"L-Lied? I am afraid that I d-don't understand–" She looked like she wanted to touch his face and make sure that she wasn't hallucinating but decided against it, probably aware of the fact that they were still in a public place with so many eyes watching them.

And since the entire city was in her family's possession, ruled by the name of fear -their name- anyone could go and spread the rumors. But he would sell his soul in a heartbeat just to feel the warmth of her touch against his face.

Because during that masquerade of a trial, after he has been framed and accused od being responsible for the death of all the members of his platoon during a very dangerous mission when they have been involved in espionage and collecting information, but of course that mission has been fake and just to close his mouth once and for all.

And Uchiha partaken in that charade, naturally since they were the Heads of Konoha`s Police Force hence his office was under their direct supervision. At that time, Uchiha Fugaku was the Head of the Police Force and the puppeteer with all the strings attached to his crafty corrupt fingers, that bloody motherfucker.

Oh, how many times has Hidan spent imagining that big almond orbs welling with love for him and get fogged by his touch, while he led her to the path of passion and shower her with his touches?

He has known Uchiha Mikoto ever since he join the Anbu Black Ops and quickly became their top agent, and luckily enough he became quite close to the Uchihas but that was only because Fugaku hoped that he will corrupt him one day so that he could be used by them in their illicit activities, but Hidan was a man with solid morals and values.

He will never succumb to such things, not for the money or for any social status.

But Mikoto has always been so friendly, so warm to everyone around her, so recherche in her kinesics and always gracing everyone with a small and this radiance, this tonic energy and deluxe was so uncharacteristic to the Uchihas, but she was different. She was the precious pearl in their unfathomable dark ocean.

Figments of their short but effervescent conversations ricocheted back to him from where they nested - in the past - as a recollection of scattered memories that he once strived to forget, but seeing her in person after so many years, being as much of a chimera as she was poetic and beautiful, crumble the resolution to wash her out of his mind and forget; he couldn't.

So he forgo to the inner wild side of him - the one who urged him to clutch to her form - and steal her away from Uchiha Fugaku's rightful possession; a verify smirk found shelter in his mind, where a plan was taking shape so with a newfound resolution, he took a step to her and outstretched his hand to take her own and ever so gently, as if not to startle her, he maneuvered their conjoined hands to press his lips against her knuckles, flipping the flirtatious distinctive attitude, to a chivalrous one, breathing low and curtly.

"You have no idea how much I missed your exquisite presence, Mikoto-san. If you will allow me to be cavalier if only for one moment, then I will dare to assume that you have missed me too, but it doesn't matter since I have been graced with encountering you here by _chance_."

Hidan was very keen in observing every reaction and the way her obsidian cat orbs widened in absolute shock and surprise creased her aristocratic visage suffused his wicked mind with all sorts of indecent images about how he would touch that woman with his fingertips, how he would lose himself into the floral scent of her ebony hair as those locks would be spilled along the sateen of his pillows and how would he pendulated on the limbs of bliss when she would arch against him and sing his name through the night.

But of course, neither of those explicit erotic figments made their way up to his undecipherable handsome profile as he absolutely breathed in her every gesture; Heavens, she made Hinata`s realm of angels seem so legit.

There was such a luminous aura of serenity and elegance about this woman and it drove Hidan insane with desire for her; for _every_ part of her.

All those moments when he found himself fantasizing about her poetic appearance, about her explicit elegance, about the glace alabaster skin in the same shade as ocean pearls and how soft she would feel if he were to touch her fondly and softly, softer than ever.

She was the only one capable of evoking something so musical in someone as vengeful and villainous as Hidan.

She, the purest rose among the roses, the only flower without thorns and she was here in front of him, radiating off a shimmering radiance that stole the sun`s every ray and turned it into the most precious gemstone, all entrapped into those breathtakingly beautiful onyx eyes which stared right back to him, submerged in shock and disbelief.

And the former Anbu member _almost_ understood why was Sakura so immersed into the implied beauty of Sasuke`s onyx eyes, for they were the exact mirror of his beautiful mother`s set of jewels and god… they had something enthralling and intriguing about them that not even Hidan could place, but they drown the viewer into them, absorbing the light and concocting their own peculiar radiance and it was mesmerizing, blinding and fascinating.

They were so _beautiful_.

Eyes that were currently creased by so many unanswered questions and some of them her two rose petals that were tinted in the bright lush color of rich wine breathed back to her as Mikoto took a step forward to arch her swan neck and look into his eyes, studying his handsome face like she was seeing him for the first time in her life.

"All of this time, where have you been Hidan? I kept on reminiscing about your fresh presence, your undying loyalty and your tonic jokes which always brought a smile on my face. I _did_ miss you."

"It is a long story Mikoto-san and I am afraid that the web of lies and deceiving is way more intricate than you would think. What matters now is that we had an encounter and thus you know that all around us is based on a lie. A lie cleverly concocted by the ones who _run_ this city."

He cold sees her world started to shatter and crumble under her feet like fine porcelain which was as expensive and precious as it was fragile and deceptful, obsidian orbs being bathed in disbelief. Mikoto was oblivious about the Uchiha underground world.

Women usually were kept in the shadows about their husbands` illegal activities, except for the ones who were running those cities by themselves –like Mei Terumi- or the ones to work with their husbands for espionage and surveillance, using their charms, their intellect and their… bodies. But it was not Mikoto`s case, no she was the epitome of loyalty and morality and maybe this was the reason why Fugaku married such a cherub –for redemption.

She thought that she married a moral man when in reality the boys were ruling mafia. "W-What do you mean? Lies about… what?"

He only gave her a tender-hearted smile, not that Hidan has been so mellifluent in their short interactions but that was only because he was too absorbed in every word, in her eyes, in her filigree smile. "It is not the moment to be discussing such depressing matters here."

One bold step brought Hidan closer to this mesmerizing Uchiha female; the only one in the family who has always been in the shadows about everything, the only source of light in that gloomy family who has been imbued with darkness and fell prey to their ambitions and kneeled before that fake mirage of power, the only one who was an oasis for a thirsty mind –Uchiha Mikoto, the ineffable angel in the Uchiha family, the only one who wasn't a decadent spirit chased from the Elysium.

"But I would like to catch up and hearing about how have you been lately, Mikoto-san. That if you will allow us to have a proper meeting between… friends."

Friends was the last thing in his mind, but Hidan had a mysterious sophistication worthy of the most skilled actor and he knew when to make good use of this elegance, relinquishing into his eloquence and concealed that torpid sentiment of vengeance that suffused through his system and all the hatred amassed into his vessels, leaking like blood and poisoning his very heart like roots and thorns enveloping red roses in an abandoned garden.

Revenge that he swore against the Uchiha and Hyuga – the only ones responsible for his downfall in the society`s eyes.

The ones who put him into prison and killed his family, they are going to pay dearly but unlike them, Hidan was in full control over his insanity.

He learned to befriend his hatred, cultivate it like the most precious jewel, polish it, make every of its facades glow with a blinding radiance capable of deceiving and tricking the viewer and conceal the nebula that lied underneath its beauty, he learned it from the best –he learned it from _Morphine._

 _Sakura_ has made from her insanity and revenges the paramount of the perfect avenger. She knew what her greatest weapons were and it lived in the only part of the spirit who could be both a lethal weapon and the greatest weakness –the heart. 

During her period of Asylum, Sakura has come to the most genius conclusion –that there were countless people who were born natural geniuses and blessed with a superior intellect and Uchiha was among them, just like her, Hidan and Hinata, all of them being engaged into a fray of machinations, hence they will never win that game, no.

She has found out where the _real_ power lied dormant, where was the source of real power, the very quintessence of a person and consequently where its absolute doom could come from, namely the heart.

It was _not_ the mind who harbored all the power because there was a certain _limit_ to the human`s brain and how much knowledge it could possess, but not the heart.

There was _no_ limit to feelings; happiness and hatred were infinite, they had no concept of boundaries, they knew no such thing as an extremity, sentiments were amaranthine and so was the power that came along –limitless.

So logically, Sakura surmised in her crazy turbulent mind that heart won over the intellect, any battle and this is exactly the weapon that she used in her battle with Uchiha Sasuke, without him being aware of it and so far, it was working smoothly.

She was confusing him about his own feelings and preconceptions, she changed the order of things in his perfectly balanced life, she was the deviant excessive piece who didn't fit into his world, the hurricane that crushed his routine, the peregrine element of surprise, that unfathomable source of tonic energy and something capable of making him feel free  the confinements of his own mind – the only responsible of his demons.

And this is exactly Hidan`s trump card, something that he gave Sakura full credit for. He will wait and plan ahead carefully, striking at their most vulnerable point –their feelings.

Uchihas fought with all their mind to abnegate their immeasurable feelings that only they were capable of feeling because they deemed bonds as dragging them down, thus they enclosed their hearts from any feeling, but their _real_ enemies knew better.

Their feelings were like a ticking bomb – once the timing set, it won`t take much for them to completely detonate and shake their meticulous world of rules.

Looking into Mikoto`s dazzling obsidian eyes which entrapped so much glow, Hidan couldn't help but smirk softly at her but inwardly he was hollering like a madman.

Unlike Sakura who despised the Uchiha and spent two freaking hours to scrub her skin of his scent after sleeping with him, driving the entire house insane, Hidan, on the other hand, was the blessed one because his prize was so worth it.

This was a woman who praised his humble invitation whom apparently didn't veil any ulterior motive rather than an innocent invitation to catch up with friends, was the woman that Hidan fell in love with ever since she has been introduced to him.

And he will enjoy every moment of it when she will take this woman from Uchiha Fugaku, his sworn enemy.

It took all of his grit not to burst out laughing, but it doesn't mean that he won't be doing exactly what Sakura was doing in the house now when he got back home and celebrate in his own sadistic way.

No, now he politely acted like a polished gentleman by cupping her princess hand that was dotted with a velvet navy blue glove like the Madame from the height society that she was, and placed a ghost of a chaste kiss upon her knuckles but made sure that his moist lips lingered enough to send a course of shivers along her spine.

He didn't need any confirmation that his mannerism and subtle hints of intimacy have been registered into her mind, he was reading it all in her _eyes._

If there was something indeed fascinating about the Uchihas that Hidan will never deny, was the power in their eyes.

Those obsidian hues that swallowed any rays of light and engulfing everything in their nebulas, having a radiance that absorbed and enthralled the viewer, were speaking with more fluency than any words.

"I… my limo waits for me outside," She assured him in her peculiar flamboyant glow that made something simmer into his chest, after asking her beautiful orbs from him to peep through the window shop glass where a long ritzy white vehicle was indeed waiting in the parking lot. "but it will be a pleasure to meet again, Hidan. You can call me anytime you are free, I am not such a busy mother since my boys are all grown up men and they don't need their mother to take care of them."

She giggled at her own motherly joke and Hidan couldn't help but chuckle low into his chest, not because there was anything humorous in her oblivion to _who_ exactly her boys were and what they busied themselves with, but because her smile suddenly illuminated everything around and suddenly the world seemed to become pure white and shine like Paradise.

Uchiha Mikoto was one in a million and unfortunately, such precious jewel just _had_ to be in the greedy hands of the Uchiha; everything precious just _had_ to be theirs and this made Hidan fly off the handle, but not for long because of this time, he was resolute to _interfere_.

He outstretched his hand to take the small visit card from Mikoto who slide it out of her Gucci purse and the former Anbu made triple sure that his fingertips grazed along her knuckles softly, tenderly and almost unnoticeably when they made brief contact, smirking to her in a way that was only characteristic of him and him alone; an incredibly sensual combination of both etiquette imbued with just the proper dosage of sexy and coquettish.

And this is when her ritzy lush red rouged lips spanned into a brighter smile and she cocked her head down to hide her onyx cat hues with the rim of her French hat.

By Janshin-sama, only this woman was capable of preserving that _retro_ elegance that English madams had with so much style and nonchalance.

Her class was unmistakable, and she made an art from her kinesics. Not even Sakura or Hinata –a former Hyuga heiress herself, possessed such a refinement, albeit their lavender eyed bizarre companion came the closest to such level of grace, but she was not ripened yet, only a flower in bloom; Mikoto was a mature woman with much more experience than Hinata.

And Sakura was just one psychotic _genius_ , and she only had a style because her insanity transformed her into a goddamned brilliant actress.

"I am looking forward to see you again, Mikoto-san and," This is where his inflection took a lower resonance and he almost whispered the words to her and although he was mysterious and inconspicuous, inwardly he was anything but. "I am afraid that I should dare to be so impolite and ask you to keep our encounter a _secret_ for now."

"Of course. But you owe me an explanation for your disappearance, Hidan." She scolded him playfully having the same mesmerizing smile creasing her gorgeous face.

Her request has been met with a courteous –yet playful- nod from Hidan as his orbs followed her diaphanous form evanesce from his field of view, following her all the while the chauffeur encircled the limo to held the door open for her and just as he hoped, prayed and begged to happen… she turned briefly to look at him through the window and smiled again before getting in.

The last thing that his hungry olive orbs have seen of her were her four-inch fancy heels when she slide into the fancy vehicle.

Then his debonair façade has collapsed like a meteorite crashing into the ground, creating an immense crater and the vilest most naughty expression carved his handsome face.

"Well fuck me sideways Morphine," Hidan fine-combed a hand through his silvery hair thinking about the similar situations of the two of them. "we are playing the same _game_ of chess now and I can only predict who the _winners_ are going to be. And the first move of this game belongs to me."

The most villainous ambitious smirk bloomed on Hidan`s face as he kept on staring at the empty spot of the limo that maneuvered out of the parking lot like he could see through the tinted glass and see her face. " _Check,_ Uchiha _Fugaku_."

A buzz on his pants snapped him out of the flagitious viewpoint and he cursed out loud attracting the oppression of the older women or mothers with kids while staring at the screen.

It wrote _'Morph'_ and she sent him a message knowing that if she called him then he would bark at her, bristle, throw a tantrum and end up being threatened with permanent implant or castration, so she chose the safest option.

She emailed him the most horrendous thing possible – _'I want Lasagna, you sadistic dickhead dork. Move your ass back home pronto, I am hungry as a wolf. P. S. I burned the chandelier and your favorite stupid ugly plant and Ai-chan has exorcised your bedroom, don't forget to buy her Pralines to thank her. Go to Hell! Morphine'_

"I… am going to kill those women one day, I swear to Janshin-sama that I will." He kept on cursing Sakura to Hell and forth all the while he planted the ingredients from Konan`s list down on their respective shelves and quickly collected the ingredients that Sakura requested, signalizing that she was back to her 'normal' self and… he stopped petrified in his tracks with his orbs widening like saucers like he was seeing walking zombies or the moon bleeding _red._

Hinata… has been in _his_ room.

 _Oh, Shit!_

Maybe if he fell into Konan`s good grace, then she will allow him to sleep with her because what the Hell, that woman being in his room touching his stuff and doing those weird ass rituals of hers will give him nightmares just like the last time.

Just the mere idea gave him shudders.

He kept on cursing them in his mind and prayed to Lord Janshin-sama –who seemed to be equally freaked out by Ai-chan, mumbling.

"I am sure that they _will_ drive me insane before I get my revenge, damn them all. Fuck!" He has just dropped the jar with sauce on his foot and goddamnit he was wearing sandals.

A blissful smirk fell along his thin lips.

Oh yeah, this pain is _good_!

* * *

 _~one month later~_

* * *

"Teme," A blonde idiot was moaning to him from his bed while probing the flexibility of his shoulder that was healing quite neatly, only wearing a bandage around it under his shirt. "you still haven't told us what have you talked to Tsunade-baa-chan and what did you do to convince her to heal my injury."

His raven-haired friend was standing in front of the window with his back turned on him and a scotch glass between his fingers, waiting for him to get dressed, being his standoffish self like usual and this annoyed Naruto to no end.

"Hn. Why do you care? Everything has gone smoothly." Sasuke half groaned to him not actually paying much need to what Naruto had to blabber; he hardly discussed such private matters to his subordinates or friends or anyone for the matter, so he merely glimmered once mentally reviewing that encounter on fast forward.

* * *

 _~flashback~_

* * *

" _Lower your damn guns you morons!" A boisterous voice of a female roared from behind them filling the front garden of the white mansion and piercing through the air itself like a blade._

 _Sasuke being the first and only one to exit the helicopter merely turned his profile to see the busty Senju marching to him with another unknown brunette female holding a pink pig in her arms._

 _He resisted the urge to frown at her and her churlish mannerism that was reminiscent of Raikage`s uncivilized behavior but he fought against displaying any sort of feelings that were welling inside his mind. "You know how I hate shooting guns in my home!"_

 _She came right before him unlike the Raikage and she looked even more menacing than him and definitely stronger than that brute simply because of she, unlike him, did have a brain behind the blob of long blonde hair and she made good use of it, in fact, her intelligence was prominent._

 _She was incredibly beautiful for a woman in her fifties he will give her that and if his mind wasn't set on another more tempting woman he might have been playful enough to flirt his way in her bed._

 _Judging by how she openly let her orbs trail along his form, same thoughts crossed her mind. Of course, every female desired him and she was no exception._

" _Uchiha Sasuke my my… what a delightful surprise!" She barked to the limber ebony haired male whose brazen and misanthropic gestures were chafing her short patience, half-heartedly and exuding a forward cynicism._

" _And knowing how much I despise your clan you know that this is a flat out lie," she went on being just as rude as the Raikage and just as adventurous in expressing herself like that abominable annoying fucker._

" _but I have nothing personal to such a fine man like you on the contrary," she smirked knowingly to him and he smirked right back to her. She wasn't flirting with him, she tried to pierce and read his mind but she had no chance to do so because his intellect was on par with hers._

 _Sasuke knew how to be versatile; he could be dumb when his opponent was a blockhead like Raikage and he could be an eloquent or rude genius when dealing with Tsunade or people like Sakura._

 _It was part of his arsenal, he was a master at deception, unbeatable. "so, what do you want, seeing that you got so arrogant in inviting yourself into my home without permission. Your guts are on par with your reputation."_

 _His laconic self and husky baritone were unflappable as he simply told her with no emotion mirrored the one welling down his chest - worry for Naruto`s fate. She, under no circumstance must see his worry otherwise, this game was as good as lost._

" _I need you to perform a surgery on one of my men. He has been shot in his shoulder," seeing how she frowned at his demand like thinking 'no shit' Sasuke went straight for the biggest fish –the exchange coin. "by the Raikage." This is where she shot up both eyebrows not expecting him to be sprouting something like that to her._

 _She was already interested in what he had to say simply because she and the Raikage were mortal enemies and this was exactly the card that Sasuke was betting Naruto`s life on._

" _Really now? How did you manage to upset that blockhead cretin so bad that to have one of your men shot? You didn't start a beef did you?"_

" _I, in fact, dared to frame him and blow up half of his private island that he uses for concealing illegal goods, then I called the Feds." Sasuke simply told her bored, mentally counting the minutes left for his friend to be cured by her, but of course, nothing came on his stoic expression._

 _He looked bored and disinterested, showing no emotion because betraying attachment and sentiments or bonds was a deadly sin for a Capo in the Underground World, he knew it all too well._

 _Tsunade started to laugh at him, tears churning inside her tea-amber her eyes. She had a husky voice of a woman who was addicted to alcohol –in her case she was famous for Sake obsession._

" _Hahaha, serves him right! Though I truly appreciated that you delivered such a good news to me, I wonder why have you bothered to do it personally," she smirked knowingly as she too was very skilled in playing such mind and control games and Sasuke was well aware of this, it being the reason why he had his guard up. "and I guess it has to do with your first request, so what is your game Uchiha Sasuke?"_

 _Straight to business heh, she wasn't stupid, not at all._

 _So Sasuke didn't play games when his friend was in danger. "I want you to heal my subordinate," he refrained from saying a friend or any other appellative of commitment and endearment. "in exchange for allowing you to deal with E."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _It doesn't take a genius to phantom the rivalry between you and I venture in my hypothesis to surmise that you would rather see him annihilated because he is in your way of trafficking certain… substances."_

 _The air got charged between them. Her secretary took a step back sensing Tsunade`s electrifying hatred, Sasuke on the other hand shown no reaction he was a talking statue. He snuck a hand into his pocket, took out a piece of blue cloth and threw it on her feet._

 _Tsunade only deepened her orbs down frowning then back to the Uchihas obsidian ones. They were hard, so cold it even fazed her._

" _I only shot him but it was not a fatal blow. So I am granting you the chance to personally take him down and crush his Empire."_

 _In exchange for dealing with Naruto`s injury, was the unspoken surmise._

" _This is a generous offer," Tsunade concluded as she brought her nail to her lips nipping at it in that peculiar mannerism like she was ruminating the offer and pondered his words, trying to pinpoint the flaws and the traps. "too generous for the price. Who is your subordinate?"_

 _She challenged but Sasuke will never take such pathetic bait, in fact, he felt offended._

 _Of course, he kept it to himself. "Someone whose skills are needed for my next plan." He made it sound like he was a puppet. This made the woman smirk at him._

" _Same manipulative bastard I see. I guess it runs in the family. Your cursed father was just as bad. But how will an injured Raikage be of my advantage?"_

" _Let`s assume that he is now in the middle of a very complex surgery," he started with her area of expertise knowing exactly the ground he was walking on. "and such a complicated treatment can only be performed by an expert," he knew how to imbue business with a bit of coquettish flirt for a woman and it went smoothly into Tsunade, he felt her fall for his eloquence. "who also possesses a very useful microchip that can control the behavior of a person and alter the mind if implanted inconspicuously into the body, under the skin," her tea orbs went wide in shock thinking that no one knew about this, but Sasuke wasn't lying when he said he had a plan to take them_ _both._

" _And by resorting to such a simple scheme, you can have E in the palm of your hands to do him off or make him your personal lackey."_

" _In exchange for the life of your subordinate, huh?" He only nodded at her then lifted his regal chin in the air, arrogance infused into his lethal aura._

 _Tsunade looked into his orbs and a battle of stares followed ;she tested his sincerity, he probed his bait. In the end, in this mental_ _ **game-**_

 _Tsunade lost the first round. "Fine!" she exhaled deeply barking at her secretary. "I agree. Shizune," said woman stood straight. "prepare the surgery room immediately!"_

 _She turned to Sasuke who was looking at her sternly betraying no emotion whatsoever not even a single glimmer of his smoldering onyx orbs._

 _If he dared to smirk or show any feeling, he would have lost this game in the last moment, like a total looser; he didn't, instead only his cavalier attitude stood out above everything else –even his explicit beauty, his features were hard, cold, betraying only vacuum and no feeling, nothing at all, he was an icicle. "Where is he? In the helicopter I suspect."_

 _He cocked his head to her as immediately two strangers came with a target. Mentally, he smirked in victory._

" _Check… Tsunade Senju," she followed how they took Naruto and his group followed the woman into the huge mansion and the basement that was a mini hospital. "and…_ _ **checkmate**_ _E-kun."_

 _Because after Tsunade would implant the chip into the Raikage and make him act out of his own accord…_

 _Sasuke will be the one to break it to him that_ Tsunade _betrayed_ _his trust and cause a_ beef _between them and of course, he will be in the shadows waiting for them to leash at each other and he will also kill the last man standing –whoever might be out of the two of them._

 _He was still smirking mentally to himself while rewinding the latest occurrences ,while seeing how Naruto as being properly taken care of and this is exactly what he wanted. Morphine`s stunt wasn't such a bad act after all, in fact, he felt impulsion to be a little bit crazier in lieu of his always vigilant, calculating and hardly daring person._

* * *

 _~end of flashback~_

* * *

"Teme, are you ignoring me?!"

"Always." He simply answered to the annoying blonde idiot not even bothering to acknowledge him since all that he did around the clock was to constantly piss him off. A pillow flew to him but he dodged it easily. "Idiot."

"You are such a Bastard, you know?" Naruto snarled to his best friend, sliding his shirt around his chiseled form, flexing his hand and massaging his shoulder which was healing just fine. "Damn that Hag is good."

"Why are you dressed like a clown?" The Uchiha turned to him as both exited that room that kept Naruto confined in Uchiha mansion for a mouth. After the surgery, they were Tsunade's guests for two days, during which Naruto recovered from the surgery and she forced him to do two things: gamble and sleep with her.

Sasuke let Neji and Shikamaru lose their money playing stupid games with Tsunade`s subordinates and right-hand dogs, while she granted him two steamy nights in her chamber and he would admit that she was a lioness in bed and he had _fun_ with her and her spiciness and provocative tendencies in bed but…

She was _nothing_ like Sakura, not at all, in fact, his mind has never swayed away from her, not even when he was busy taking Tsunade Senju in the most animalistic and acrobatic ways.

 **She** was the woman in his mind and that was probably the reason why he slept with an enemy – to forget her; to take her away from his mind, without success.

The more he tried to find something _better_ , it was always a failure.

 _Sakura_ … the woman without a surname was one in a million; unique, crazy, libertine, a free spirit which won't be tamed, which refused to scream his name, which dared him and was not afraid to say she hates him with a conviction that Tsunade didn't have, the only one who made the game interesting.

The most _beautiful._

Naruto dotted himself with those stupid clothes like he came straight from the 17th century. "Are you still going to that place? It is full of concubines in search for a ritzy man to take them under their generous wing."

Naruto rolled his orbs at his friend. "Che… like ya` re the one to talk? What is wrong with going to the Horsing Club? It is for aristocrats. Or maybe this is the problem, they won't allow stuck up bastards like you in their circle, because they cramp their style."

"I would have thought that the first place that you will assault dobe, will be the Ramen restaurant and not the horsing Club."

Both the Mobsters padded to Sasuke`s Rolls-Royce, while the raven haired Uchiha mentally shook his head at his best pal, like seriously he simply couldn't understand Naruto`s passion to attend that place so frequently; what was so good in gambling away the money that they 'worked' so hard for just to always lose a part of them?

Since Naruto realized it until now that those bets, no matter where they were done –Lottery or Horsing Clubs, they weren't charity companies, but companies who only wanted the same thing as the ones who placed their bets, namely PROFIT.

This is exactly why the bets were just for façade and they were making arrangements so that once in a while you lose a large sum when winning frequently a much smaller sum which will never top the amount of money lost when the clubs will get rich in no time because of snobs like Naruto.

And this type of the lowest, cheapest and dumbest form of robbing the ritzy people of their money pissed Sasuke off to no end.

But Naruto was simply that much of a stubborn knucklehead, claiming it that he absolutely adored horses and he was having fun there, spending his money and meeting new interesting people who weren't from their social circle, but people as deluxe as them, namely he was getting sick of being surrounded by their 'associates' twenty-four seven; the idiot needed a change in the scenery.

The aureate haired Uzumaki grinned goofily to his brooding friend, knowing exactly what kind of curses were welling through his genius mind, sliding into the passenger` s seat putting on the seat belt that Sasuke had customed red and blue in the colors of the Uchiha clan, which only made the blonde laugh at him. "They conveniently blended the two of them in one single awesome place. They put Ramen in the new menu, dattebaoy! Isn't this great?"

Sasuke simply stared at him from the driver`s seat having such an irritated countenance on his visage even though he was doing his best to hide it, but Naruto knew him like the back of his pocket; if there was someone who really knew Sasuke`s character as in his _real_ soul, then it was Naruto.

That blonde idiot whose intelligence was sometimes on par with that of a snail`s and his demeanor was the perfect opposite to the Uchiha`s, it was exactly that antagonism of personalities the thing that allowed Naruto to see something in Sasuke that the others couldn't –he has seen the same mutiny about the life that he was leading just like Sakura did.

He has seen Sasuke`s _darkness;_ an immense ocean without horizons or boundaries to escape from, an endless nightmare that was haunting him, preventing his own craziness to manifest.

And this is why he absolutely loved to annoy him, to taunt him, mock him and bicker with him – to remind the Uchiha heir that there was someone in the world who wouldn't condemn him for who he really was; He wouldn't judge him for being crazy and libertine from time to time, just like he could be genuinely free in the presence of Sakura, be free of restraints and live his life without boundaries –sleep with her and have her with no boundaries.

Of course that Sasuke was aware of the fact that he could hide nothing from his friend and this is exactly why he chose not to comment or throw a sarcastic remark; he didn't need to because his lips will always listen to his mind and his mind as calculating, scheming, plotting and pretty much overlapped his inner spirit –his mouth will always say what was proper to say, unlike his eyes which reflected exactly what the depths of his consciousness were filled it –an intangible moment out of lucidity, of euphoria, of dementia.

So Sasuke simply started the silky engine making the deluxe vehicle roar to life purring like a Cheshire cat and maneuvered it expertly along the meandering long front alley that was paved with imported white cobblestone parting the huge surrounding garden in half, pressing the keys to open up the automatic gates, driving off his property, "What a dobe."

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke was fast as lightening to drive off that goddamn place before some whore sees him and start to flirt, or a moron of a partner engage him into a conversation and try to make him join the club.

Naruto went to the betting place, put the bet on his favorite horse, took the program and went to his usual place, taking a seat.

God he didn't know what was making him fly off the handle the most: that overly cliché coquettish attitude of the posh sluts from the high society –still the same cheap sluts in expensive brands, or the ones who pretended to be friendly and sincerely interested in his exquisite company when in reality they were only looking for an association or a liaison with the Uchihas.

Both the aforementioned categories were chafing against his patience making him want to take his revolver out and shoot them all in the chest and head.

Those annoying goddamn good for nothing fuckers; he had no regret robbing this pest off their precious money.

Absolutely none. Plus he was busy keeping a vigilant eye on the Raikage and Tsunade and make sure that his fine-grained subtle mental manipulation was working smoothly before deciding what his next move will be in the same with Morphine.

Because they went too far this time and things were rapidly degenerating.

And there was their vulnerable alliance with the Mist and now that he has a twisted truce with Tsunade Senju this will only attract the opprobrium of his allies, who will start to question his motives and his credibility, getting suspicious over their trust in him.

Which Sasuke simply couldn't permit. Plus, Neji and Shikamaru have managed to miraculously get the faint trace of the signal that morphine used to control their speeding boat and that signal might lead him to their hideout or one of their hideouts.

It was a valuable source of information which they must fructify. He didn't have time to play games with the dobe or babysit him; he was a big boy now.

Still, there was a thing that knocked on the doors of his circumspection and that was Naruto`s constant rambling about a _certain_ mesmerizing woman that he has met at the Ball when he, coincidentally or not has met Sakura.

When asking for a name, Naruto simply blabbered through a maze of shimmering hearts and stars beaming in his glossy eyes that she was Ōtsutsuki Hinata and naturally Sasuke has used all of his connections and all the Police Database to look up for this woman unsuccessfully and just like Sakura, she didn't exist in any database which was beyond alarming.

Yes, they were definitely foreigners and yes he has even found out a very clean criminal record about them and about an implied inheritance from a deceased relative, but this was bullshit to be served to a dumb idiot man, but not the _Capo_ of the Mafia himself.

Sasuke didn't buy that lie and somehow he couldn't place where all that disconcerting feeling was coming from, shaking and frenetic –that there was much more to those unbelievable beautiful women than the eye could see and he wasn't talking about the obvious that they were definitely _not_ just heirs of some really fat ass bank accounts.

His first inkling was to relate the two women and surmise that they had a connection or that they were friends who planned to get the two of them into their clutches; they wouldn't be the first women to attempt such a stunt but definitely their spectacular intelligence, the elegance, the studied grace, the exquisite manners, the implacable debonair remarks, their cultivated mannerism, the aura of superiority, dominance and a self-confidence that was on par with Sasuke`s arrogance were definitely placing them way beyond the regular rich women with a pathos for tricking rich heirs and seduce them.

What what was _their_ **game**? Because Hinata just like Sakura have made it clear that they were looking forward to a new encounter with both of them even though they knew exactly how to appeal to dangerous men like them, like sensing their taste for dancing into the dark zone among the other demons from miles away, knowing exactly how to maneuver them and twist them around their fingers and fuel their interest so as to last more than just a night.

Sasuke was stunned to find out that Naruto has met a woman who spent the entire night in his company without having her into his _bed_.

Yes, the Uchiha was the breathtaking figure who didn't even have to try to be alluring because his looks alone and his family name did all the tricks to get him any woman he wanted, but Naruto was having his peculiar manner of being flirtatious and charm a lady with the same result.

Not this time apparently and this intrigued Sasuke. Hinata was indeed the paramount of royalty judging from her looks –yes the Uchiha wouldn't even try to deny it that she was stunning as a woman because that would be stupid, her manners were betraying cultivation, a vast conservatory education, probably being home schooled or in some private school of elites, acting, speaking and playing with the words with the most mysterious versatility and he almost laughed thinking about how would Naruto appeal to _this_ woman, but if he thought about a possible connection between her and Sakura, then they became a dangerous pair.

Because even though the rose haired woman without a family name was being just as spending in looks –maybe even more astonishingly beautiful, her inner personality was something opposite to Hinata`s.

While this Ōtsutsuki woman was rather introvert, mysterious, occult in her thoughts and keeping a constant guard around her heart –much like Sasuke himself, Sakura was the tonic buoyant woman who wasn't afraid to be forward and exude a craziness in its purest manifestation, without a shame, being an irresistible combination between beauty, elegance, genius and _insanity,_ having just the right dosage of all and not only that, but she seemed in perfect control of every of the aforementioned trait.

Which was even more dangerous. Sasuke`s first thought as he cracked his skull in trying to guess those women`s chess game, swiveled around the hunch of them being part of a rival Mafia Family and this would make perfect sense; they seemingly were updated to their jobs and way of living, hence they weren't scared to be so excessive in words and gestures around them and they knew _what_ exactly they were doing, how to maneuver every idea that rolled out of their wicked lips, how to keep them **captivated** by them.

Sakura was the first woman that Sasuke felt thirsty for even though he already had her once, but unlike all the other ladies before her, Sakura left him craving for more because she seemed to be hiding away more than she has shown him and this incertitude, this mystery made him very curious; she didn't give herself to him a hundred percent, on the contrary, she served him just one drop of Ambrosia and now he was an addict in search for more; more of her.

Plus… there was something about her _eyes_ that Sasuke simply couldn't take his mind off and he didn't even know what it was.

Those aureate emerald orbs sewed like an embroidery veiling so much insanity and torpid feeling inside was so very reminiscent to what was churning into his very mind and this kind of made him restless.

Could it be simply coincidence or Fate that Sakura was someone who was thinking in the same manner as him? That she craved for the same taste of supreme enfranchisement just like he did?

Did she see it all into his stormy eyes and acted in a way that conveyed to him that she was someone who could help him be free in her company, without straying away from his role as the Boss of the Mafia in Konoha?

Sasuke hasn't even noticed that he was already breaking the speed limit pressing his foot on the gas pedal while the gears shifted automatically, driving with his left hand on the steering wheel while his right one was fine-combing through his raven locks as he had his window rolled down finding it suffocating to breathe inside his luxury vehicle even with the AC turned on.

 _What was she doing to him?_ That woman with her Egyptian cat orbs of an emerald diamond that he has never seen before was driving him **insane** ; she was making him go crazy, haunting him even when she wasn't physically there… that night with her, that was by far the best night in his life, she let him do anything to her, have her in his favorite position and even more, he hasn't even realized that he _kissed_ her lips _more_ than he ever kissed a woman, since that intimate gesture of affection was something that he hasn't felt like reciprocating to another female, but it was so different with her.

Every inch of her body exuded an insanity, a torrid scorching bonfire that stirred his own, she trembled at his touch like a swirling _leaf_ in the wind, arching against him when he was inside her even beyond her accord, she hasn't faked anything, she expressed every single thing that went through her mind and even went as far as to state that she  hates him and Sasuke knew that she was honest, but why?

Why has she slept with him, flirted with him if she loathed him, then be crazy enough to admit it so openly when she was alone with him in his very bedroom, so exposed and vulnerable?

Then it hit him more than the flashes from the other cars that came from the opposite way on the highway, as they became flickering lights without a distinguished form because of the high speed that he was driving at – Sakura has never been _scared_ of him!

There hasn't been a single flicker of trepidation of alarm into her body, like she didn't care about her own **life** or what he might do to her and let`s be honest, everyone with a functional neuron could see that Sasuke Uchiha was simply _not_ the man to mess up with like this, even though the majority had no idea that he was a Mafia Capo.

But she didn't care in the bit, it was like she has lived her entire life for the moment when she will be free to shout it in his face that she despised him but at the same time, the feeling of supreme liberation that he felt when he tasted her, kissed every inch of her luscious body, having her divine taste of cherries and peaches tattooed on the tip of his tongue was beyond liberation; it was exhilaration, he felt so light headed, reeling into that feeling of beatitude that not even alcohol could grant him, she made him soar – _him_ who was a man who was moored to the ground, stoic and rational.

And it felt beyond words; what made their encounter even more irresistible was the way she floated over the body feelings that he gave her.

She acted just like a virgin on her first night of passion with her beloved one, which she clearly wasn't.

The way she screamed his name even if he had to force it out of her luscious mouth –which only made the game even more mesmerizing, threw him on the other side of ration straight into dementia and hysteria. Never in his life has Sasuke felt so free when someone screamed his name like she did.

He didn't get her; he desperately wanted her again but he didn't understand a thing about that woman or her supposed friend.

Why did she break that _mirror_ –the same mirror where he showed her how she really looked like so graphic and vulnerable, like putty into the hands of the artist while he slept with her?

That was an unleashed fury coming undone from the blizzard in her eyes that was for sure. And she even went as far as to feel comfortable enough to drink _his_ alcohol then use it to break _his_ mirror; that was clearly one suggestive  message. 

And Sasuke could only venture as far as to conclude that Sakura herself has been puzzled at how _amazing_ she felt in his arms; she probably hasn't counted on the fact that someone as him will be more than just a rich superficial handsome man.

 _Well, guess what?_ He too has some trick up his sleeve because even if it was fair to assume that Sakura was able to penetrate some layers of his mind using a human`s inborn inclination to insanity –something that was out of his control, it went both ways because she was just as avid for getting the same passion without restraining him.

He just had to dig even _deeper_ and find the source of all those contradicting feelings, he just had to open up his mind`s eyes more.

The Uchiha Boss couldn't help but smirk wider as he already broke the speed limit twice hitting the hayway, because what the hell… no _cop_ will ever stop him and give him a fine.

' _This game was far more entertaining than he first thought. He liked it… her'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

In his haste to place his bet, salute his acquaintances and the other regulars and get a good place among the other followers of the race, Naruto failed to notice the woman hiding her lavender curls under a fancy retro hat, smiling behind his nape.

Finally, he shows up! Somehow, Uzumaki has disappeared from where Hidan was keeping an eye on his and Uchiha`s companions, only managed to find out that they have visited Hoshigakure which was unexplainable since Uchiha and Senju were lethal enemies.

They figured that Sasuke made some sort of _truce_ with them to take the Raikage down but he wasn't aware of all the details.

Plus he almost went hysterical when he found out that Sakura has managed to burn the living room again in one of her attacks of insanity and they ended up fighting and arguing and of course that he lost to Sakura because when her friend was angry and in _that_ state of mind, then no one can face her without burning his fingers.

Sakura worshiped fire just as much as she relinquished to the embers of her insanity and somehow, those two elements went hand in hand.

For fifteen minutes Hinata has been following that horrible race with those horrible creatures that she absolutely abhorred with all the passion that she could muster, doing her best not to forgo her self-restraint, pull out the revolver that she kept hidden in her purse and kill that godforsaken pure white Yemen horse straight in the star that was imprinted on his forehead and his stupid jockey.

God she so so _so_ hated horses and animals and all their stupid lovers; thanks God that Hidan, Konan, and Sakura –especially her emerald-eyed sister, all despised the concept of animals and pets so she didn't have to withstand those filthy creatures staining her home.

She almost did the most unladylike outrageous gesture in the world of foul offending gestures to be made in front of the crème de la crème, namely she as one step ahead of biting her nails in pure frustration at the horrible creatures tangled in such an idiotic competition; she didn't understand the concept of horsing not even if her life depended on it.

The idea of taming a beast like that was appealing but only if Amazons did it in their surge to liberty and emancipation, not on some stupid race where ritzy idiots were betting on them, what a stupid thing to do!

She couldn't take this anymore no matter how much self control that lunar eyed woman had, there were things that got her fly off the handle and her insanity was starting to manifest.

He ribs started to burn like two torches illuminating the halls through the Devil`s den, sizzling , and scorching.

But something even _funnier_ than the horrible spectacle decided to test the limits of her self-control in the form of an older than her fellow with the attitude of a lady killer and a comical exaggerated ritzy attitude taking a seat right beside her without even asking her politely whether the place was taking and… trying to flirt with her.

"What is such a delicate lady like you doing here unaccompanied by an equally elegant man to introduce her to the wonderful world of Horsing?"

She gave him credit for uttering a coherent sentence that contained more words than she would have thought, but honestly he didn't need a man to try and flirt his way in her pants right now, she really didn't, so she elegantly tried to askew from his coquettish attitude and even evade a not so subtle brush on her knee barely preventing herself not to break his wrist.

Instead she cocked her head that was dotted with a French hat with airy brims and politely let him know that she wasn't interested but apparently this one was quite a blockhead with too much self-confidence and a pathos for such mysterious ladies and of course that Hinata managed to attract attention as being a newbie amidst a sea of people who all knew themselves –and gossiped about one another, and plus her mysterious identity and lunar sizzling beauty were making heads turn to her.

And all that unwanted attention drove Hinata insane; this was exactly just like back in her Asylum days with all those orbs glued to her nape, all those hollow hypnotic stares latched to the shadow, trying to see her, through her, through her mind, through her soul, beyond her but unlike those lunatics, these people were lucid, coherent and… demanding. She felt annoyed and undressed, vulnerable and exposed and she hated that.

At least those insane people from the Asylum were not doing in intentionally, trying to get her in their clutches and make her the prisoner of their own inability to come up with a solution and get her out of that depressing state of mind, no they were living entrapped in their own version of fantasy, trying to depict and decipher the meaning of things through their own vapid orbs, eyes that were travelling in another dimensions, stars that were so far out of reach, so far away like a sea of unreachable stars.

And she got used to that, but here she was traipsing into the society and she was being watched, devoured, rejected as a newcomer in their exclusive circle, already being branded as conceited for absolutely refusing any kind of contact since she parked her expensive car in a reserved spot and placed her bet, looking for a comfortable seat.

She wasn't there to befriend anyone, no she was there with a single purpose in mind and that was to allure one certain Uzumaki _Naruto._

And this is exactly why she cocked her head to the male who was basically breathing against her luscious hair that was tied in a glam fish tail cascading down her shoulder in a very stylish hairstyle, enhancing the retro touch of her attire and breathed to her in such a bloodcurdling eerie way that would make Hidan dig a hole in the ground and dive into it in fright, spilling venom and honey at the same time. "If you lost your _path_ Mister,"

Any fragment of life drained from his body as his face turned pale as ghosts's and his Adam Apple bobbled along his throat that was sweating and gulping freezing at that woman`s inflection. "you can always turn your head to the right side and find it in _another_ place."

He didn't even had the chance to question those religious-infused sinister words that sounded more like a masked threat that a kind advice because next thing she knew, a delicate fist wrapped in a velvet white glove connected to his sternum knocking the wind out of his lungs as Hinata so delicately punched that pig so hard that he coughed twice trying to regulate his breath and scurried out of there before that woman had more chance to make a fool out of him, totally not believing it that something such ridiculous could happen in such a place.

He kept on throwing weary glances behind his shoulder as he stumbled and tripped on the other people gaining a lot of 'heys` and elaborated curses from the ones he bothered, sweating like the annoying pig he was and making the sign of cross in her direction but Hinata didn't spare him a single glance, looking as unflappable as the picture of a virtuous artist, keeping those moony orbs latched to the male in front of her, smiling a beam so ominous, wicked and at the same time sprinkled with an innocence that has been conjured by the words he said, a vibe that only Hinata was able to portray, because _he_ was the reason why she was there; him and him only.

Hidan`s idea, as idiot as that man was a brilliant one. He has managed to win her a ticket to Uzumaki`s favorite leisure place and it was a perfect opportunity to wander freely through his world, get to know him through the things that he surrounded himself with, so consequently take a peek into his mind, because one`s inner was made up by the things that he fancied.

What type of man was Naruto Uzumaki if he enjoyed such forms of amusement?

A very elegant and classy one that was for certain; this club was ridiculously exclusive, only for the most distingue people of his social status, ritzy people who convoluted the crème de la crème of the society and her, of course, fell into that category, easily molding into the picture since she was sadly enough a Hyuga hence an august by blood.

Well, she will soon come to fully grasp any fragment of the mirrors that crayoned his personality by approaching him, stepping into his perfect lush world in a way so mysterious, debonair and graceful that it will turn his little world upside down as she will hypnotically draw him into her own version of Paradise.

So that is the reason why Hinata`s approach voltfaced in the span of a heartbeat as she leaned forward until her lips almost tapped against his spiky rebel locks that sprinkled across his masculine jawline and whispered sensually in a tone of her voice that not even her friends would be accustomed to.

"I am not the type of daydreaming woman who believes in coincidences," Her melodic eerie resonance made the hair at the back of his nape and earlobes stand erect as Naruto`s entire form tensed as his senses depicted a hypnotic perfume of moon flower and desert roses sprinkling his along his skin that started to bubble in an indecipherable frenzy. "so I would only resume in stating that it is a pleasure and a delightful surprise to be meeting you here."

For as long as Hinata`s mesmerizing and yet dark murmur lasted, Naruto didn't even blink, nor did he swallowed or flinched or breathed and for a nanosecond, he was positive that his entire world stopped revolving and he stopped existing; Hinata had an unequaled power to haul one from the real world and trap him into a Daedalean circus of emotions, ricocheting right back to him splashing his face like a gust of an arctic wind and making his entire spine freeze.

It was only when she removed those lustrous lips which almost connected to the fine skin of his ear shell has Naruto turned his masculine profile on his left where his extremely surprised ultramarine gaze entwined with Hinata`s infinite net of pearls carved into her enticing eyes.

For a moment, time laid suspended in imponderability throwing both of them in a bottomless vacuum that consistent in only their intense stares as none of them askew from each other and they remained entangled into that sensual ensorcelling tango where one was under the false impression that was in the lead, while the other one was the one spellbound.

It was Naruto the one to curl the corners of his mouth into an extremely tempting and calescent full smirk which made his entire solar attitude radiate like the pits of a scorching volcano and immediately Hinata got queasy at the feeling of a swarm of merry butterflies welling from the pits of her belly, tickling her ribcage and encompassing her chest in a mysterious palliative embrace.

She immediately got full control over her feelings as that type of sentiments seemed to only manifest in his presence and falling in love with Uzumaki was not something that she wanted to do, because getting attached to anyone that swarmed around the Hyūga made her nauseous and she quite of understood Sakura`s impulse to make them all vanish under the fury of her feelings of retribution.

While the Uzumaki was also brisk in recovering from his absolute shock as seeing this woman that he missed so bad since they have first met at the Ball last month, basked into the intangible aura of her mysterious appearance, he took his sweet time in breathing her in in all the splendor of her recherché elegance in a torpid perusal, admiring the retro elegance of her attire; black and white lace and velvet dress that dotted her curves in the same refined coquettish elegance in the peculiar style of Audrey Hepburn, brushing past her knees uncovering part of her gazelle calves just enough for his hungry stare to darken at the way her feet molded into the Jimmy Choo pumps, and of course the rebel but extremely studied fishtail cascading down her shoulder and the circled shorter tendrils falling along her temples, adorned with a large airy summer hat that placed her among noble and royalty in the same mesmerizing manner than the lacquer and crocodile leather clutch and the velvet white gloves that went to her elbows.

Hinata refrained from being so obvious in openly gasping at the high class of the Uzumaki`s conduct, because she had enough time to study his delicious form adorned with a dark grey three pieces suit which gave him a sober and superior aura of sheer deluxe and elegance and she had to admit that he looked very dignified and masculine, yet at the same time, the only thing that tore him from the context of bloodcurdling stoic Mobsters were those _eyes;_ they challenged the azurite of the crystalline sky in August where all the light was bathing into and they shone in a way that made her breath hitch halfway her lungs in an unexplainable sheer fascination.

Just like he had this first impression about her being the embodiment of both patrician and ominous, she too had the very same feeling whenever her orbs landed on him –that the Uzumaki was also possessed a totally liberating and rebellious inner self, one that was colliding in all the splendor of an antithesis with this standoffish composed personality that he displayed in public.

Of course, he was nowhere near his ebony haired Uchiha associated who encompassed the iciness of an iceberg within the depths of his chest, being the coldest and most unflappable aristocrat that Hinata has ever met, his aureate haired companion was trying his best not to tarnish his reputation by acting as a total clown and make the others outstretch their fingers to him and mock both him and the Uchiha for this unfortunate comical affiliation, no.

Naruto was an amalgamation of everything that might incite a woman like Hinata; he wasn't as crazy and dancing on the sky of raw insanity like Uchiha did in order to appeal to a woman like Sakura and somehow possess enough darkness to balance her own hatred, but he had the perfect dosage of self-control, knowing exactly when to curl his lips into a smirk and be seductive, masculine and mature, and when to break into a full bean and be ten years younger and more solar, uncovering his childish carefree personality and plus, she had to admit that Uzumaki was far more _astute_ than anyone would give him credit for and this also made her wonder whether she should only judge him as he was appearing now, or go even deeper and try to uncover something that he kept hidden underneath the deception.

Keeping everything that churned into the depths of her turbulent mind, Hinata graced his view with a sly smile that glowed on her daring exquisite purple rouge and tilted her head so as to make her mesmerizing appearance even more mysterious; a **smile** enshrining the same perennial deceiving fascination as **Mona Lisa`s.**

A smile that Naruto couldn't even begin to limn nor comprehend, but at the same time it made everything around him fade in a blurry far away galaxy and Hinata to appear even more enthralling and close as she was.

Suddenly, the need to run his knuckles along the curve of her feminine oval shaped jawline and have her shudder by the grace of his touch grew lupine into his system and he didn't know why; this woman… Hinata was doing something to him with her mere closeness that Naruto couldn't explain, but at the same time it left the tip of his tongue to feel dry and vapid of any taste, he lost the ability to regulate his inhales and the count of his heartbeats.

"Trust me Miss Ootsutsuki," His tantalizing rich low voice dipped two delicious octaves lower when he spoke just as softly and sensually. "the _delight_ is all mine. It is always enchanting to be graced with such an exquisite presence,"

Oh he was a smooth talker and such a gallant gentlemen when he wanted to run things by his rules just like Hidan and for this very reason, Hinata couldn't help but compare the former Anbu and his incredibly versatile mannerism with Naruto`s finding some similarities in their kinesics and the way with rolling the _best_ words from their fine-grained lips when the context asked for it.

The gorgeous lavender eyed Hyuga in disguise surmised quickly after assessing that breathtaking smirk that remained creased upon his delicious lush lips and fought the urge to snicker at his studied flamboyant tricks, understanding that this man has probably beguiled and mesmerized countless women before her, but this time he drew the shortest stick because Hinata, just as her friend Sakura were far from your _regular_ ritzy rich women.

"if you please to join me in following this sensational race I will am more than honored." He pointed to the empty place that was on his left that the cultivated Hinata didn't boldly occupy when she approached him, because that was the etiquette and any mistake of such level was unacceptable; good thing that etiquette and high class were already carved into her blue blood and manners being born as part of that vilesome cursed society otherwise she would have found it quite annoying to always pay attention to every step and not make any mistakes.

She now understood it why was Sakura so libertine in dealing with the Uchiha since Sasuke hardly cared for something so trivial as manners while getting wild and calescent in the presence of a lady, not being impressed by the way she wore herself like an intangible statue, but rather than her ability to still remain a Queen when she was reeling in the sumptuous dance of dementia, because like Hell will the rose haired woman abide by all those stupid rules and Codes that Uzumaki`s world consisted of.

And plus, Sasuke already proved to be just as demented as her friend was because judging from the recorded video tape and his approach when dealing with the Raikage and his mannerism in general, there was just something unconventional about the phlegmatic Uchiha Capo that not even Hinata could begin to phantom, but those eyes… the energy radiating from the depths of those charcoals seemed able to throw someone in an indomitable state of catatonia with just a single glance and to be honest, it was quite bloodcurdling.

But of course, Sakura found it all the sexier and just the right dosage of emollient for her fascinating twisted insanity and those two people seemed like a match in Heaven.

They were able to sustain the life force of their own demons by walking the same path that was immersed in a twilight without a sun and a point of return.

"Thank you, Mr. Uzumaki." She elegantly run a hand under her skirt so as to preserve her modesty and dignity and sat down like a real lady right beside a visibly enchanted Uzumaki Naruto, while holding a betting ticket in her hand, looking at the horse race tracking and the jockeys that seemed to be floating above the clouds on their splendid horses and barely prevented herself from cringing and vomit, scream and frown in repulse.

God, she so LOATHED horses and those horse racing-loving idiots! Curse Hidan for this stupid/genius idea. It was not like Hinata was not an aristocrat till her bones because this was far from reality.

She was an eloquent lady with a mesmerizing intelligence and a fine-grained elegance and sense for aesthetics like no other in their organization possessed and she definitely fancied high-class activities and luxury, but she simply HATED horses!

She loved tennis for example, so why was the fate such a cruel thing with such a distorted sense of humor and troll her enough to not let Uzumaki be a fan of tennis too? Or at least a mediocre golf player, but she kind of got bored out of her mind on that too.

Hinata wouldn't mind for those to be combined, for she already felt smothered while envisioning herself slapping that abominable horse that she has bet on –and was currently leading the race, with that golf putter and make him fly the hell out of her field of vision. Inwardly, she was imagining herself doing all sorts of demented sadistic things Sakura always fantasized on doing and experimented on the subordinates of the Mobsters that they kidnapped to torture for interrogation and mind telling you, they were gore, graphic and definitely _not_ amusing, but extremely crazy and useful to relieve all the stress.

"I will not try to conceal my puzzlement of finding you here from all the places Miss Ootsutsuki."

"Are you trying to imply that I am not to granted the privilege of being part of such a select club?" With all the refinement and skill of a gifted actress, Hinata placed an offended hand upon her heart and faked an affronted-amused façade that made Naruto smirk wider at her totally peculiar mannerism, already being reminded why exactly did he crave for this woman and her moony presence. "Careful Mr. Uzumaki because I might feel offended."

And everyone knew exactly _how_ extremely 'delightful; Hyuga Hinata was when she flew off the handle and if they didn't have the pleasure to find out, then they could ask _Hidan._

"On the contrary _Hinata_ ," Naruto volte-face his approach with the same grace as her own, as the Uzumaki leisurely leaned on his side to whisper against her shoulder that was sensually molding under her lace embroidery of the dress and something churned inside her chest when he dropped the honorifics on purpose, his voice huskier and richer than any rivers of honey and chocolate in Paradise, breathing her exotic regal name as he breathed fine tobacco from his fine lips and she shivered before she could stop herself.

"such a dignified presence is a grace among this person who fall under the pretense of being high class when in reality they are only trying to be something that they are not."

Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him and snort like Hidan when he was being his usual foul-mouthed self in the intimacy of their insane home.

Like Naruto wasn't trying to pretend that he was not a Mobster… please!

He was the biggest hypocrite though all she must admit he was entitled to consider the others to be filth under his shoe, commoners and cockroaches since he and Uchiha run this town and had more money than the entire population of the Fire Nation since they were trading all sorts of illegal stuff.

In fact… one must be crazy not to be so standoffish and arrogant when in his shoes, albeit he wasn't bragging about it like the other losers which were definitely on a lower status than him, for example, the pig that she has so elegantly punched in the chest who tried to flirt with her earlier.

Definitely, there was another level of high class and refinement in Uchiha, Uzumaki and the people of their caliber and social circle, one that was placing them on par with royalties and this was something that wasn't exactly thanks to their family background of aristocrats, but rather on their own idiosyncratic personalities.

Naruto was definitely more elegant and had more abstinence than the rest of the present males who were ogling her like no tomorrow –and some of them were escorted by their wives or courtesans. Those bloody pigs, she felt the impulse to stab or shoot them all and make Hidan so proud of her.

Instead, she kept herself composed and didn't make his game, instead, she kept on playing tennis with him elegantly passing the ball into his court and flapping between two extremes –one that was playful and mysterious and other that was stoic and taciturn.

"Please refrain from such excessive mannerism while in public Mr. Uzumaki," What she politely conveyed to him in a censored language was to keep his dick on a leash. "I am very interested in this race."

Like Hell she was, she would rather shove needles down her orbs or listen to Hidan`s stupid preaching to his Pagan God and the way he tortured the ass of his victims and sing his favorite thrash band in the shower while he danced a complete routine, rather than following that race, it was atrocious.

 _What the heck was everyone cheering and clapping at?!_

Naruto, of course, comprehended her message, for he wasn't a dumb blockhead, but inwardly he couldn't help but be aroused by her electric mysterious presence, the reticence and calculated demeanor which was so reminiscent to some of his friends` but at the same time she had her own touch of unpredictability, being as versatile as a rapid stream, and definitely… intrigued.

Not only he wanted to possess her in his bed and have her arch into his arms being just as esoteric as she was now, but he also wanted to know her better and unravel more of this puzzling personality which continued to submerge him into the abysses of her arcane eyes.

So he straightened his spine and fine-combed his hair, borrowing too many gestures from Sasuke who was in the Uzumaki`s opinion the biggest and most fruition philanderer since he had the women throwing themselves at him without even trying, making her blush for real this time.

But he failed to notice the small Hyuga moment because he tilted his head to peep at the race which was getting to its climax, missing one of the rarest moments when Hinata was truly enchanted by something, it being the way his aureate looks were shining into the sun and a sudden urge to run a hand through his spikes and probe its silkiness grew ardent in her chest but of course, Hinata was a porcelain kokeshi doll which let nothing to be seen by him and it was exactly this secrecy that was one of her biggest assets.

"Had I known that you were interested in betting then I would have ventured so far into personally _inviting_ you to be my company here and introduce you to the other members of the Club."

So the lady truly proved to be a high-class woman and not just another poser, heh? No problem, because Naruto definitely had more tricks hidden up his sleeve and he was definitely a very resourceful man.

Having the privilege of being Uchiha`s right hand man and his lifetime friend had its advantages and one of them was that Naruto has faced all sorts of situations and came in contact with a wide variety of personalities, thus he knew how to react in almost every situation and what was different about Hinata was that this particular breathtakingly mesmerizing woman with the most violet tendrils and the wickedest innocent smile was just an amalgamation of every one of them –thus resulting a new type of character, one that he will be more than grateful to decrypt.

He went for another approach he too being very versatile and skillful in playing the _game_ that she was challenging him to play.

Oh, he almost forgot about the pain of being hospitalized for so long and the slight pain in the injured shoulder. He was definitely having fun.

And this one new more elegant approach seemed to work better with such an exquisite lady for he coughed once and seemingly placed a fine invisible wall between them for his attitude went for a more formal and distant one as he casually inquired. "May I know what horse you have betted on?"

 _Thank you Hidan-kun!_ Her mind screamed in delight and she would have done a happy dance if she was any other person, but like always her exterior betrayed nothing of how she truly felt inside, instead she tapped her tongue over her lower lip and slide it sensually but without being provocative and responded in her peculiar enigmatic soprano tune that transcended everyone into a magical world. "Pegasus. He is my top notch horse and the most elegant and fast horse that I have seen. I have placed my bet on this horse."

 _And I don't give a single damn whether he breaks his neck or wins this imbecile race—_

Naruto threw her a sideway glance and gave her an approving smirk that came out a little bit wider than he anticipated, but oh well… he couldn't help but stare in awe at how incredibly mysterious this woman was and yet how easily was for him to converse with her, engage her in a game and never getting disinterested in her. Incredible, she is incredible!

"We are in the same boat then, Miss Ootsutsuki." He revealed his own ticket that was identical to her own and she gave a small smile in return. "Pegasus is the horse that I always bet on and this time," something flipped in his atmosphere when his approving sober smile turned into a nocuous smile; one that Hinata couldn't place but he surprised her for a bit.

"I DO believe in coincidences and _destiny_." Then he let out a low boyish laughter which was very masculine but visibly amused and this particular sound coming from him made her innards tremble like a Latin Guitar in a harmonious song and she barely controlled herself from shivering visibly. "Guess that spending so much time with Neji _Hyuga_ had an influence on me as he is so absorbed by this DESTINY theory,"

being very absorbed into the race that was unfolding holding his breath as the tension of the jockey and his horse that were leading made everyone stand up or fidget in their seats, Naruto didn't have enough intuition to follow the way Hinata`s entire stance stiffened like she has been struck by lightning when he dropped the Hyūga name, but then again, Naruto`s intuition was far from Sasuke's genius or Shikamaru`s feeling for 'reading' and sensing the changes in his surroundings.

But Hinata, on the other hand, was fast as lightening and her moment of exposure and vulnerability only lasted for a glimmer of the eye, for she quickly came to her senses being a pro at hiding her emotions; on the outside nothing has betrayed on her inner torment.

"Does this excessive gallantry of yours have an ulterior motive possibly a more… _flirtatious_ attitude?"

"Trust me Miss Ōtsutsuki that I would like to skip the unnecessary introductions with such a riveting Lady."

"Are you possibly implying that I shall become a mistress instead, Mr. Uzumaki?"

He didn't expect her to show some fangs and such a sharp attitude, not now and this was the reason why Naruto peeled his orbs from the last meters of the breathtaking tight race to gaze at Hinata with her eyebrows crooked up in question, while seeing her dust off her skirt, straighten her spine and arch her chin in an arrogant manner that made her entire aura volte-face from completely hypnotic and mysterious to brazen and domineering in a way that stunned him till depths. "No of course no–"

" –Because if you are under the impression that I would indulge into being someone`s number _two_ , then you haven't learned anything about me from our brief encounter. If you must know..."

she knew it all too well that she had him completely puzzled and confused and now basically Uzumaki was under her control; he didn't know how to read her, he didn't know what to expect next because her steps were calculating, plotting, scheming, evil and constantly changing, she was an oasis of unpredictability and this was already very bad since she was an indecipherable lady, to begin with, so Hinata instantly changed his approach again from mimicking Uchiha Sasuke in a way that almost made her his female counterpart, to twist her stoic face to an implacable seductress as she cocked hear head and leaned forward to whisper in his ear while Uzumaki didn't even move, nor did his azurite orbs that remained glued to a faraway spot in the distance, gazing past her shoulder.

"I expect nothing but to the _best_ and the first. Second place... is reserved to an naive loser..." To make her point even clearer to the stunned Uzumaki, Hinata tilted her head to the race just in time to see the horse Pegasus coming in the first place while the crowd was cheering and applauding the winner, smirking at him in a way that not even the Devil`s wife taking the clothes of an angel and playing its part as a cherub in disguise would be able to pull off, but he didn't know that all those resentful feelings that were exuding from her being completely under her control, were not forwarded to him but to the man that he evoked into their conversation –Hyuga Neji.

"And a woman like me won't ever waste her precious time with someone who is afraid to play the danger game with me."

Just as if nothing has ever happened in her approach, Hinata`s figure took the peculiar indecipherable moony unflappable attitude and she graced him with a smile so innocent that almost had Naruto glimmer once to make sure that he was seeing correctly and make sure that he hasn't imagined everything or fell into some sort of eerie trance and for a moment, he had the urge to shudder like the place or _her_ person was haunted or possessed by a _spirit._

"If you will excuse me, I think that this makes it my win."

Women didn't come there to bet on horses, they came there to land a good catch; to find themselves an escort, a man to take them under his generous protective wing and wrap them in gold and money and even give them a social status, but they didn't share a genuine passion for horses.

This Hinata Ootsutsuki… she was different. She was everything he couldn't place –so mysterious, alluring, ridiculously beautiful and elegant, scary and occult but somehow he couldn't peel his orbs off her, she spellbound him completely.

He tried to be strong, to resist, not to surrender, to keep his mind on a leash and his wicked thoughts out of the danger erotic zone, but he couldn't; she was a phantasm. "It was entertaining. _Aure voire_ , _Naruto-kun_."

Oh the way she rolled his name out of her lips made the funny Japanese cuisine reference of his name sound so exquisite, seductive and elegant and Naruto could only look at her in complete awe as she taunted him sweetly and yet hurt resonance had a little but if sharpness and danger in it although she couldn't quite place it.

She felt too impersonal and detached to drop a familiar suffix and yet this was something that only someone like Hinata could expertly pull out and still be elegant and so utterly mysterious.

Naruto simply couldn't peel off his azurite eyes off her silhouette that was rippling incredibly tempting into that dress she wore with such nonchalance and elegance and everything else faded into an obscurity while his eyes remained glued to her and her only; there were some ladies that gave him the eye subtly trying to catch his attention but Naruto was blind to everything else that was not Hinata.

She had him in a spellbind with no chance to escape she kept him a prisoner of those alchemistic eyes; eyes so esoteric and equivocal that he hasn't seen in anyone else before, and yet they kept on drowning him more and more with every single blink of glimmer

It was like she was controlling every wink and every blink of her eyes on purpose just to make the viewer a helpless puppet in her hands.

She knew what she was doing and Naruto was sure that she was aware of her powers as well; they were too genial, too studied, too intelligent to be faked, she was too good to be natural and too esoteric to be just one educated woman among many other.

Hinata could feel that stare burn the backside of her profile and she couldn't help but giggle to herself, mentally hi5-ing Hidan for his evil genius because like seriously that man could be so intelligent when he put his mind into it.

And Naruto was an even bigger _idiot_ than his raven haired friend because at least Sasuke Uchiha seemed to be absolutely entertained by someone whose insanity shone like a rough crystal, so obviously and yet so deeply carved into the stone and ready to be discovered and brought to the light but Naruto only liked her because she kept her mystery, unlike the other women who openly thrown themselves to him hoping to land on such a good catch like Uchiha's best friend and associate and ravel in luxury and riches without pulling a single muscle, but not her.

Half having her mind on the race and half on how to toy with Naruto`s mind more, Hinata followed the long line of betting imbeciles who were eager to take the money for the prize and she was already plotting her next move because she was more than a hundred percent positive that Naruto will chase her, although he will still keep his elegance and an aura of notoriety and stoicism and not holler after her like a high school kid with a crush.

Such a stupid race it was, damn she hated that place and she loathed all the women who kept on giving her a nasty glare just because Naruto welcomed her beside him to follow the race and they kept on being flirtatious with each other.

On the past, when Hinata was still a fruit who was yet to be ripen and she was still naïve and having her own dreams to chase, dreams of a beautiful fairytale, she used to hide into a shell and run from such stares and attention in general, being all shy and withdrawn, but not anymore.

Since her father has literarily killed her on the inside and her heart turned into a boulder which was even more impenetrable and indecipherable than the mystery behind the Stohenange complex, Hinata`s personality turned at 180 degrees becoming a whole _new_ person.

And befriending Sakura only enhanced the tinges of insanity and obscurity and the rosette`s life-force started to fuel her own once again, but Hinata lost any trace of her previous averse and diffident personality and now she had an even stronger personality than Sakura`s because Hinata rarely had an impulse of insanity, unlike Sakura who was making a carnival out of her dementia and hysteria tendencies like a month ago when she drove Hidan inside by burning the living room again.

But she owned Sakura a big one because her unraveling insanity, the carefree personality and because she was absolutely not abashed to show it to the world who she was, the emerald-eyed woman made Hinata a stronger and more self-conscious person, she placed a sense of security and self-respect like she never had before and a confidence that was now entwining with her stoic and composed personality, making it a lethal combination – irresistible and seductive, yet incredibly fitting for an aristocrat and so deluxe.

Funny but Hinata turned into a better person that her father demanded her to be. She could never be this headstrong independent lady while living within the Hyuga clan; her family only narrowed her perspective and crushed her spirit, breaking her wings until she was reduced to a trembling kitten in the rain, afraid to even step so that her shadow will not follow or glare at her, but no more.

No, now she was even more taciturn and strong willed than Hiashi himself because unlike him who has been a _coward,_ Hinata will never toy with fragile souls and she wasn't afraid to face her retribution when the time will come, but Hiashi was hysteric when it came to facing judgment for the crimes he committed but soon enough, God will make her justice.

Him or Sakura, because the rosette and Hidan wanted nothing more than to wipe the entire Mafia elite of Konoha off the surface of the earth, and their crazy sadistic partner Janshinist wanted to sacrifice the Hyūga who was accomplice with the Uchiha and thrown him in jail sacrifice to Janshin-sama and then burn their hearts and feed them to some angry piranhas.

She shook her head slowly as she tapped the pendant in the form of a holy cross that was dotting her neck, thinking about the unfortunate souls of their sinner friends, who were beyond salvation. She prayed for them all every single night much to their annoyance, but Hinata knew that God was all forgiving with the sinners and merciful with His children, and this included Sakura and Hidan.

She prayed for the Light of God to illuminate their paths because both were wandering into the darkness, especially Sakura who clung to revenge as the ultimate salvation.

Those were the philosophic things that were churning into her mind while she stood in line to take her prize, trying her best to ignore those rude whispers of the other people who were talking behind her back because she was someone new who wasn't trying to blend it like the others did.

As soon as she exchanged her ticket for 800$ Hinata went to a half opened restaurant and chose a discreet place at a table with two places somewhere near a lake with fancy boats in the shape of swans and many lotus flowers, ordered herself a fancy sparkling fruity cocktail.

Waiting and anticipating for someone to approach her once again, because she was the first to approach the Uzumaki and now the ball was in his court.

Ten minutes later, just like she has anticipated, Uzumaki was fashionably present on her table with the same jovial attitude and a mixture of amusement and fascination in his playful eyes, hands in his pockets and a naughty smirk playing on the corners of his lips, but unlike Sasuke, his was more boyish and playful and less dark than the Uchiha`s who seemed to be the Devil himself in the form of a ravishing man, who wasn't being able to conceal his maleficent aura that was percolating on his face. "I imagine that you wouldn't mind some company."

"It's not just _some_ company, Mr. Uzumaki…" Oh she absolutely couldn't stop herself but play this hard to get in front of him, and just to see the way his face almost cracked in half when she spared him absolutely not a single glance while elegantly sipping from her cocktail and gaze somewhere in the distance on the _other_ side, but in reality she did her best to conceal a small smirk of her own.

She could sense some build up frustration emanating through every pore of his raw chiseled body, intertwined with a frenetic lust for her outré attitude and it became addictive and sweet just like… _morphine_. "That, if you foolishly mistook me for an _easy_ woman."

" _Warui ne_. I imagine that you are not waiting for _someone_ in particular if you chose this spot, but you are also anticipating someone to take the empty spot on your table since you chose one that fits two people comfortably." Oho, he was way smarter than anyone would give him credit for, Hinata surmised.

Well _well,_ so he was also full of surprises, huh? Good for him because she wouldn't be impressed by his sudden outburst of intelligence since she was absolutely positive that she could outsmart him anytime and anywhere and even though she also knew that being overconfident might become the biggest enemy, she also knew that Naruto was hardly the one to surprise people through something so superfluous as intelligence, so she better on her own instinct.

This time, they betted on _different_ horses.

Naruto has elegantly pointed out that she was somehow waiting for someone and he ventured into thinking that HE was _that_ certain someone.

This woman was playing hard to get for a reason that he knew all too well just as he knew that he would clearly get bored by someone who played such a vapid game of a seductress in disguise, but this woman was more than this; Hinata was more than the eye could see and what truly intrigued Naruto was not even the obvious aura of mystique.

It was the pain inside her eyes, a solitude, and sadness that was even surpassing Sasuke`s hollow desperation and loneliness by far.

What Hinata failed to see was Naruto`s incredibly uncanny ability to read characters and depict the pain inside their hearts, as he knew that the real bonds were formed based on mutual understanding of each other`s pain –a broken heart never lied since it had nothing to lose anymore and so he based his entire philosophy on a single trump card.

And he clearly didn't fail to notice the same hollow emotions welling into Hinata`s eyes, ones that was conveying more emotion than she saw in any other woman, but unlike the others, she was good at hiding it.

"And how would you know that I wouldn't mind an escort?" She showed him a hint of a taunting innocent smile her falling askew and her face concealed by the large bordure of her retro velvet hat.

My God, the woman was exquisite and sophisticated in her mysterious coquettish attitude that kept him on constantly guessing and pick up his words with much attention so that to remain on her good side.

He chuckled lightly as the breeze that danced through their hair and clothes. "Because you chose a spot that provides a beautiful panoramic view over the club and also... it's _members_. But the other curious eyes that might seek your graceful presence will not fall on you because you chose to remain discreet."

His voice dipped to a passionate low level that almost had the lilac haired woman shudder. "A quality that is hard to find in a woman nowadays but nonetheless sought by any man."

"So I understand that you are _just_ like _any_ other men, Mr. Uzumaki?" her haunting smile was taunting and tantalizing at the same time, while she was elegantly sipping for the fancy cocktail that she has ordered and Naruto clearly threw a peep to what she was consuming in order to depict her taste; he learned from Sasuke to be less rushed and observe everything around him, up to the finest details in order not to miss anything that might be relevant to deciphering someone`s behavior.

"This is for the lady to decide." Honestly, Hinata would have thought that based on what she collected about the Uzumaki before she personally introduced herself to him, he seemed like the type to be the action hyperactive man who was more following orders of his superiors rather than being the one to take decisions; he didn't strike as the brainy man, but maybe people were gravely misunderstanding this man.

Clearly, he was not as astute and intelligent as Shikamaru or Uchiha or her loathsome cousin Neji, but he has a way with his words that flew into her heart without control and he seemed really wise and street smart.

Yes, planning, foreshadowing and strategy might not be his forte but he was definitely not the imbecile that the goofy solar smile made him be; he was simply _atypical_ for a Mobster, because unlike his dark Mafia entourage, Naruto was the perfect antithesis –the one who always stood out from the rest through his peculiar flamboyant personality and this is the reason why Hinata found him rather interesting.

"Please sit." She politely gestured with her hand to the lone seat across of her and he did just as so, dragging the chair to take a sit, grinning at her widely as well as he smirked for himself throwing his fist into the air at how relatively easy was for him to join her.

But she managed to mesmerize him once again because as soon as Uzumaki lowered his guard, mentally thinking himself as victorious, he failed to see that she remained on guard and in control over the situation, so as soon as he has been seated she mumbled dulcify but keeping a sharp of an icicle into her inflection, to a peculiar combination of honey and poison. "Not there."

He stopped midways from taking the menu which was resting atop the table just too busy himself being nervous in her presence because as a regular he always took Martini with ice and lemon, fetching an eyebrow up in confusion mentally thinking whether he has misunderstood what she was telling him.

"If you would be so _kind_ to move on your _right_ a bit because you are overshadowing the _sun_." She gave him a small smile that encompassed every single mystery in the universe.

And he also didn't understand whether it was a compliment or an insult because this woman was good in spewing words with double meaning to him and this would have annoyed Naruto –since Sasuke had a similar style, but she was too beautiful for him to get mad at her, plus she was so very suave, deluxe and fine that he was simply mesmerized by her and her style.

That beauty, the cultivation and elegance and the eloquence in her filigree astute words infused with a tinge of sarcasm and irony were too irresistible to handle, she was definitely one of a kind and what really intrigued the Uzumaki was the fact that he couldn't find a single relative of hers alive, since he, as well as his friend Sasuke, have used every single connection they had to get Hinata and Sakura's profiles, but everything they found was the thing that they told to anyone, namely the inheritance and the foreign citizenship.

But rather than this, everything was befogged, and while Uchiha Sasuke was always on guard, reticent, tight-lipped and clammed up, always digging into the very kernel of a problem before engaging himself in any relationship or a conversation, Naruto used his flawless intuition and sixth sense for reading a person`s heart and thus he trusted this woman before him even though she was clearly _lying_ about her background, but her intentions didn't seem malice and her soul were rather scared and she was drowning into an immeasurable solitude, which she was visibly trying to remain afloat and this puzzled him a bit.

What could hardships have this woman have in order to nurture such darkness and emptiness into those amazing nacre orbs of hers?

However, as if her lunar milky orbs could see clearly right through him, she beckoned him like a siren, her voice twining with the matrix perfumed breeze of the wind's machine blow.

"Come _closer_." His cerulean orbs narrowed as she cocked her head so as to make her angelic smile darker and more… erotic, a face that he hasn't seen on her and it put him on edge.

"I want to enjoy as much _light_ as I can get." He couldn't under any circumstance realize that emphasizing the words 'the sun', 'light' and referring to him that he was blocking them, Hinata subtly and intelligently pointed to the fact that Naruto belonged to the _dark_ side –the Mafia.

Maybe if it was Sasuke in his place or the Nara genius, they will have immediately reacted to that, but not Naruto. She was inwardly laughing like a lunatic when she realized that Naruto didn't understand that she was mocking him, laughing at him and from this point of view, Naruto wasn't entertaining because he wasn't smarter than her and she had definitely more tact than him, thus she will always win any argument or any psychological battle.

This is why Sakura was the most appropriate to deal with Sasuke because Uchiha was a genius and he could immediately make the connections and read through the lines and words but be insane was an advantage since no one could predict the movements of an insane person and nor were her words predictable and foreseeable.

He got her elegant fake compliment with a side boyish grin and slide his chair closer to her until they were both facing what Hinata was looking at: a _red_ glowing sunset; million iridescent twinkles were jubilating into the velvet horizon and it was serene and magical.

A comfortable silence fell among them during which a young waitress brought Naruto his usual drink with a blush on her face but the Uzumaki briskly waved her off all the while his eyes never left Hinata's beautiful visage.

God, she looked so serene and unperturbed, so reminiscent to the breezy ripples of the calm waters of the sea; a lunar beauty that radiated an electric magnetism drowning the Uzumaki closer and closer to this woman.

Still... there was one thing that precipitated the Uzumaki while being in her presence namely the hollow solitude embed deep into her eyes when she was gazing far away; like she looked into the sky and up to Heavens, waiting, praying, imploring... longing. And that made him very curious. Was she just lonely? Has she lost someone dear?

A lover maybe? Because this Hinata Ootsutsuki wasn't looking like a grieving woman but this is because she was very good in masking her emotions and this got him really curious. In fact not once has she mentioned romance during their conversations and Naruto politely kept that subject of conversation out since it would be extremely ungrateful and rude for someone of his caliber to offend a lady like this and something told Naruto that even though Hinata appreciated his buoyant radiant attitude and the seeming nonconformist personality, she wouldn't be impressed by the lack of manners.

Is this what she meant by more light in her life? To bring a ray of sun into her obscure world? No woman has ever intrigued Naruto like Hinata did or kept him constantly guessing.

Their conversations spanned to more than two words; they were elegant and exquisite and he found himself enjoying conversing with her more than he yearned to fuck her ruthlessly in whatever bed they could stumble on.

"What did you mean by your last statement?" She blew to him softly and pulled Naruto out of his insulated sweet catatonia that her presence was conjuring. Plus, her floral fruity perfume drove him absolutely insane with lust.

"What statement are you referring to?" He told her many things so she could be a little more specific but then again this woman was rather occult in her words.

She took some time to respond, but she did it because she wanted to build up the mood and the tension that lingered between them. The wind stirred and blue through her wavy curls enhancing the effect of million fireflies swarming around. For a moment he thought that she was just making conversation, but Hinata quickly went on. "When we danced... you complimented my _eyes_."

A wave of a memory brushed past his mind and his lips collided into a firm line. So his intuition had been correct.

Naruto might not have been the most astute man in their association but he was quite good in reading souls; he patiently waited for her to whisper to him the first words because he knew that those would betray her inner turmoil, whatever mysterious they will be.

She was very lonely. Elegant, rich and beautiful yet incredibly lonely. Because solitude was the only emotion that one couldn't fake and she couldn't do it no matter how much she attempted to keep the cold façade out of her veneer and the same could be said about Sasuke and even though his enemies and most of the people couldn't read through the standoffish attitude, Naruto, on the other hand, could see the same solitude consuming his raven haired friend like a candle, haunting and torturing him with its claws.

The other sentiments could be easily simulated with a bit of skill and training, but never what was churning into her heart, mirroring into her eyes.

"It was not just a flirtatious compliment, albeit it was very honest." She took her time to look at him but she was met by his handsome profile. He was having his orbs crunched at something far in the distance. "It was a remark which I now have the confirmation that it was also very _accurate_."

She was surprised to hear him being so candid and intuitive and again, something that she found hard to get used to because Naruto had an uncanny nonchalance to change from his cheerful personality to this more mature and astute façade.

"And also not something that you will say to get on a woman's good grace first time you meet her."

"How would you know that I am not trying to get a place into her _heart_?"

It was then when his cerulean orbs returned to her and they bore a peculiar shyness that took Hinata by surprise almost stunning her at how his orbs started to shine and reflect the light that clear cut cerulean diamonds. "You think that I am just trying to be an elegant macho."

Of course she knew that he was trying to sweet talk her into getting into his bed which he totally didn't even though that has been his first impulse when his stunned eyes landed on her and the exquisite gown that she wore at the Ball but the first time their orbs twined into a catatonia of stares, gazing into the depths of her very core, every indecent thought has molded into a dulcet of feelings that played the strings of his heart like million violins into the sky and he found himself craving for her presence – for everything that she represented and not just another fling or a trophy lost into pleasure within his sateen linen sheets.

"Although I am not being as ostentatious as the other players, my finale would still be the same, Miss Ōtsutsuki."

The curl of his lips up was so genuine and radiant that she couldn't help but smile in return even if it was a mere ghost of a smile playing upon her lips, because unlike him, Hinata never lost control and nor was she that enticed by him as he was spellbound by her presence.

Yes, Naruto was definitely in a league of his own in terms of elegance and wisdom, but he didn't manage to pierce through her heart so deeply as to make her lose her cool for him although he had some moments when something else was reflected into those amazingly tinged diamond blue orbs that she couldn't place but she found herself mesmerizing by that, but they were rare and he seemingly did it involuntarily when he started to talk about feelings and pain.

"I assure you that I am not." Spending so much time in the vicinity of Uchiha Sasuke had tempered Naruto's flaring temper and now he was far from the naïve hormonal teenager that the used to be, losing that wildness that was so characteristically to men like Inuzuka and his peers.

He wasn't so awful and obnoxious like he used to be albeit his spirit remained young and pure; at least not in the proximity of strangers because their fights and bickerings remained as automatic shenanigans between the two childhood friends but Naruto was the only living person alive that Uchiha allowed him to be so buoyant and casual around him.

"I won't use the others' intimate feelings to win my way into their minds and gain their trust." Of course not, because that was his friend's, _Sasuke's_ dream job – the game that he was a pro at it.

That Uchiha had no remorse in manipulating their emotions, pierce through their deception and be a puppeteer to the darkness in their hearts and manipulate every fragment of their deception until he introduced them into his own version of reality, distorting it and painting it into his own shades of black and white and serve it as his own reality and this is exactly why no one could manage to trick him or read him because his game was always changing.

He was the one who played with his victims` minds like a breeze and he did it with cold blood, without any pull of his muscles. It came to him naturally; the Uchihas were versatile and gifted in this department.

"Why I say that I want to take that loneliness that you hide behind your mesmerizing eyes..." A gentle hand dared to feel the softness of her cheek as Naruto spanned his right-hand digits to the surprised Hinata, ever so tenderly fondling her and cupping her face in a touch as carefree as a dew of from sliding along the blade of a tulip stunning her with the suavity of his caress. "…I meant every word of it."

A mysterious fluttering arousing in her belly sent a wave of shudders along her forearms tingling her in a warm tender way that it scared her a bit – she had that feeling before and the last time it left her with a scar beyond repair and nightmares to last a lifetime and pay the tribute in the afterlife.

Whatever he meant by 'it' Hinata didn't know but the serious look in his eyes and the husky voice, was soothing and made her believe him **; trust** his words which were as ambitious as it was derisive and only a naïve child would afford this nonchalance in being so credulous without remorse but not someone with her life experience.

"And? How would you plan to bring this ambition to fruition? What's the spring of your confidence Mr. Uzumaki?"

"The fact that I will never get back on my words." Naruto tapped his broad chest that was dotted into a retro elegant Brook Brothers three pieces suit, thumb tapping on his broad chest and exuding of a confidence which made him more handsome and mature.

Hinata's pastel rouged lips wrinkled into a childish pout as she cast her milky orbs down momentarily staring at the empty glass on the table.

"What about the times when you are _not_ here? What happens then?" Just like Kiba died before fulfilling his promise, and crushing the wings of hope and breaking her soar halfway without getting the chance to touch the sun and for a moment… just one sweet moment she wanted so much to believe him.

 _Believe it!_

Naruto smiled at her and gazed far away shocking her with his next statement. "Then I will turn into your _sun_ and shine inside you forever, even when you don't look up to the sky."

Slowly his fingers encircled hers and their elbows were resting on his table and he half expected her to pull back from him but shockingly she didn't retract nor shy away from him, no, she basked into the feeling of having their hands intimately _intertwined,_ discreetly resting atop the table so that no curious eye would notice but the two of them and it was… if made her feel in a way that she never felt in such a long time, a feeling that almost lost the resonance into her chest, seemingly buried into the dunes of sand turning into memories.

"You will feel my warmth embracing you, Lady Hinata." His moist lips cupped her knuckles into an elegant romantic kiss and something changed into those evergreen pearl violet eyes of hers, something that was as beautiful and stellar as it was mysterious and outré.

He planted the most gracious and affable of chaste kisses upon her knuckles and it was enchanting and warm as it was unctuous and elegant; the most pleasurable tickles rubbed along her arms and forearms stirred by his lips o her and suddenly she had the impulse to lean forward and replace her knuckles that were fondled by his mouth with her own lips and kiss him.

It has been such a long time since Hinata genuinely wished to _kiss_ a man and feel the taste that suddenly didn't seem like an eternity has brushed along the curve of her memory completely erasing it from her.

She wanted to kiss this man but etiquette and cultivation definitely forbade her to be so provocative in public.

Hope. It was barely there whisked into the creamy eyes that bore no emotion but Naruto perceived it with his keen eye. Because he was looking at her in a way that made her skin crawl in pleasure just like when she entangled him into a royal waltz leading her down the path of dulcet sin that tasted sweeter than rivers flowing in Elysium.

Lesson to be learned when one lived for so much time in the close proximity of Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke –refinement and education with a tinge of darkness, stoicism, and mastery was always such a lady magnet.

Unexpectedly he stood up in all the glory of his lissome muscular polished self and united their shadows together, his cerulean orbs hovering above her, having a soft hold on her stretched hand. "Let's take some steps to the stalls, shall we?"

Hinata stared long and hard at his outstretched hand which seemed very inviting but on the surface she as like always a crystal doll with no emotions only an enticing beauty to challenge the brightest constellations –so many wonders waiting to be unraveled and always being an open invitation to anyone`s sheer fascination. "since you delighted me with your presence here today, then I shall present you my _own_ horse."

Naruto… Wanted to show her his own… freaking… _horse_. _Fucking excellent_ , just the mere idea of being in the close vicinity of that horrible creature made the cocktail come back to her throat, bubbling.

Oh dear, heavens she wanted to tell him to fuck off in the same polite way that only Hidan and Sakura would be able to mumble, but she fought with every pore of her body not to let it show that it was disgusting and she would have rather parade around naked and blindfolded than see his horse.

She could almost envision Hidan`s mockeries 'Ah, baby doll, this fucker wants to give you a _ride_ huh? That bloody bastard, lucky you' and she was half tempted to throw a pathetic excuse not to join him but it would work just fine with her plan if Naruto introduced her a little bit more into his world, so instead of puking into her mouth, she smiled to him softly and seemingly enchanted and placed her hand onto his expecting outstretched one, and as soon as she did that, his hand encompassed her gracious one almost possessively but never shattering that gentleness that started to be familiar and natural to her, getting familiar with his own deluxe mannerism.

So she stood up to join the male while unclasping her clutch to pay the bill, but she didn't even get the chance to finger her wallet and leave the money for the drink, because Naruto was fast as lightening, subtly slipping a ridiculous amount of cash for their order including the tip, courtly paying for both of them since there was no way in hell that he could leave another day by not paying for the bill and be the laughing stock of both his Mafia friends and the other members of the club, offering his stretched hand for her to curl her petite arms around his bicep and together their shadows strolled along the sinuous alley unhurriedly.

There were chestnut trees on both sides mesmerizing the pair with a fresh scent of wood and leaves as they headed to a place where not many people were and mostly pairs and jockeys.

"I would have never assumed that you are so fond of animals Mr. Uzumaki." It was an expert lie which Hinata has sprinkled to him because she knew everything about this man for she studied it in advanced thanks to Hidan who had an entire file about him, but she kept her voice impersonal and polite while they stroll along the winding alleys enjoying the panorama of the ritzy place as it was less crowded and more intimate, but then again this was probably what the Uzumaki himself had in mind when he conjured her to follow him and she obeyed albeit she was dying inside at the idea of petting a ridiculous animal and animals loathed her back just as much –nut shockingly they were very fond of Hidan and Sakura, especially cats while they were hissing at Konan and her.

He gave her a childish grin that somehow suited him making him look younger than he was and unraveling bits of his genuine personality and that solar radiance that was typical to a teenager without a care in the world who was spreading his wings wide to fly.

"There are many things you don't know about me, Hinata." Naruto leaned on his left side to whisper into her ear as far as her hat will allow him ending in planting a ghost of a chaste kiss on her throat. " _Yet_."

A violent voltage discharged along her spine and limbs when his lips made contact with that sensitive part of her body and his lips felt more amazing than stardust poured over her form.

She fought the urge to shudder visibly because her skin filled with goose bumps at the contact but Naruto knew exactly what effect he had on her and this is the reason why he did it in the first place.

"I-I take it that y-you are not afraid to be excessive in mannerism, Mr. U-Uzumaki?" Oh how she royally screwed it up big times when _stuttering_ in the way she did while muttering those words but she couldn't stop the tremors in her voice at his proximity and the hotness of his touch it felt electric and magnetic to have him plant a kiss on her neck and albeit she knew that he deserved a smack across his head or a punch in his face for it, he has been too good and elegant for her to do that, and plus there was suddenly no one around to witness their intimate moment so from this point of view, that gesture could be considered that he was honestly being interested in her and not because he wanted to be seen with such a refined woman in his vicinity.

"Only when the person is very _special_ and worth of _my_ attention." Oh, how haughty he sounded while the cockiness in his superior tone blended with the boys smirked at the played along his lips and Hinata actually had to cock the head so as to conceal a tinge of a blush.

Somehow, his more mature attitude twined with his childish outbursts made her find him even more alluring than he was and if she was, to be honest to herself… very _handsome._

Yes, he might not be this model looking Uchiha heir with his features of a royalty and someone who turned heads in amazement wherever he went getting the admiration of every single woman that laid her eyes on him, but nonetheless Naruto was very attractive. Very.

"So," Hinata rolled a lilac lock around her earlobe like an innocent schoolgirl with a crush, smiling to him in that alluring undecipherable yet incredibly innocent way to him, while Naruto led her to one of the stalls that were the farthest from the rest. "I take it that you are interested in _me_ then?"

 _Oh, damn right he was!_

"Let`s just say that _interested_ is such an inelegant word which is totally inappropriate into the context," He countered while they reached what she supposed it was the stall of his horrible creatu- horse and she stopped as he opened up the door and invited her inside; pearl irises followed the silent lead of his stretched hand mentally running the hell out of there like she did when she escaped from the Asylum. "enchanted would be a more suitable word for something so exquisite, Miss. Ōtsutsuki."

Fine heels slide inside the stall and she ALMOST gasped out loud when she saw Mr. Uzumaki`s horse eating hay. An absolutely splendid _white_ exemplary whose lush mane glowed into the rays of the sun and such gentle eyes that bore into her own stared right back to her and for a moment she has been transported into a fairytale where she was meeting a unicorn.

Unbeknownst to her, Naruto too has placed her picturesque image into the context as she looked like the fairy of the forest staying beside his white horse that cost him a fortune and he almost couldn't help himself but grin widely albeit Hinata couldn't see him.

"W-Wow... amazing…" she breathed in sheer fascination at the animal which seemed as made of glass and diamonds falling along his luscious mane that was professionally groomed and pure as virgin snow, not realizing that she used such a colloquial language but she couldn't help herself as much as she despised animals, this horse was absolutely stunning.

"Does it race?" She asked the owner who has moved his limber shadow inside to join her, padding to his favorite horse to pat him gently and the animals entire aura seemed to glow and twinkle like a star when it recognized the Uzumaki, it exhaled through its nostrils creating a fluttering sound and Hinata only stared at their interaction finding the scene almost… touching.

 _Beautiful._

Hinata knew from experience that approaching a horse in an inappropriate way even for an experienced person or the owner himself can end up with him running away, being startled or even worse, start to kick and injure someone, but Uzumaki was so natural and elegant as he started with gentle strokes on his neck and then ending up on its velvet nose and the horse was so relaxed, clearly recognizing who was petting it.

Naruto looked so serene in the presence of the animal – of course, any negative or fake emotions might be perceived differently and stronger by an animal than a normal person, and she found herself being down to the scene, because even though she could stand the animals in general, when Naruto reached for her hand and brought their entwined hands to the neck of the horse, it felt like a heartwarming experience instead of an unpleasant one.

"I am not very good with horses…" she found herself admitting to him when her fingertips almost brushed past the white luscious neck of the horse and she found herself staring easily and shyly at the animal and the sis exactly the reason why Naruto has invited her to pet his horse –he NEVER allowed ANYONE to pet his favorite horse, no one except for Sasuke who was also a pro at it since Fugaku was a huge horse lover, albeit he hated racings and _this_ particular club.

Because the horse will immediately recognize any threat in her if there was indeed one and he found himself determined to bring out her soft side to the light, the tenderness and sweetness which he had an inkling that it lied dormant within her, and he has been _correct._

His heart almost missed a beat when she brushed her digits along the neck of the horse following the light lead off is hand resting atop her own and they soon found themselves petting the animal as it occasionally snorted at them seemingly like saying that he knew they were using him as a pathway to a potential romance, mocking and laughing at their stupidity.

He might have asked her about her strange admittance about those since she was part of this club, but Naruto knew when not to be a complete smartass and ruin the moment –something that Sasuke almost always did -that arrogant party popper.

"You just have to let her see into your _heart_ and get to know you. If you are _pure_ and genuine with her then she will adore you. She is naturally friendly."

A cold shiver run along her body when she realized that her outrageous assumption was so close to the truth; she tried a rear gaze to the Uzumaki's seeing that he was starting right back at her but she didn't askew her stare from his, instead she only graced him with a tender smile, one that he returned.

If she would have flinched away, then his suspicion would have been confirmed and this was one of those moments when Hinata has been reminded that she was dealing with _Mafia_ because although Uzumaki has been very polite with her, he was still part of a merciless group.

He brought her to a dangerous animal who was able to sense and REACT violently if sensing a threat approaching knowing that it might have accidentally injure her if she was entertaining the idea of fooling him on purpose to TEST her, and if she would have flinched away and lost her cool, it would have been _game_ over.

She now realized exactly what type of danger was Sakura exposing herself to, so openly and voluntarily when dealing with Uchiha Sasuke who, not only was the very Boss himself but he was definitely far more lethal than Naruto or anyone else and her sister was definitely an amazing woman for so naturally putting up with this,

 _Was insanity such a lethal and prolific weapon?_ Albeit Hinata had to be very smart and ponder her options carefully so as not to make him doubt her or see through her and read her like an open book –like he seemed to be doing sometimes while talking in the same way as Kiba, and not totally ruin this chance.

So she went for the safest approach namely being her most genuine self around him while still preserving that natural mysterious aura that seemed to be drowning him to her and sang like a nightingale to the Uzumaki mindful not to make any sound that might startle the horse, almost whispering to the man while their palms traipsed along the lithe form of the horse. "Then if he does it, I assume that the horse is as tactful and sensitive like its _owner_."

Oh how her words caressed his ego in just the right way and judging from the way he chuckled darkly into his throat sending shivers along their entwined limbs, Hinata knew that she hit the nail in the head.

She kept on smiling and staring into the big olive orbs of the horse as it seemed to like her back and enjoy her hand on his skin _, truly_ liking the animal; it was different than any other horses and somehow… she found herself enjoying this particular horse of _Naruto._

"Actually, Sasuke-Teme says that she is more intelligent than me and he would rather fire me and hire her in my place for she might be more skilled in… _business_."

They both laughed at his statement as Hinata, based on what Sakura has related to them, could clearly picture the Uchiha kicking Naruto`s ass and mocking him twenty-four seven and this is totally like something that the raven haired Capo will say.

Naruto didn't find the need to fill her in about his circle of associates for anyone who hasn't lived under a rock for the past millennia knew about the Uchiha-Uzumaki affiliation and be it business or Mafia, those two names went hand in hand.

 _This feels so soothing and pleasant_ , Naruto concluded. Hinata`s elegant presence here, the surprise he had when seeing her here from all the places after a hectic month of laying uselessly in the hospital when his friends were taking turns into laughing at him bitching about how imbecile he has been for getting himself shoot by Raikage`s lapdog, were making his insides tingle and warm.

Both of them patting a white horse felt so overused and totally cliché yet at the same time, it was the type of romance to never lose its touch or the elegance, standing the test of time proudly while never getting too old.

It has been such a long time since Naruto has found himself a woman to be so delicate and alluring and so refined in her kinesics keeping him constantly guessing and engaging him in a battle of riddles, making him curious and eager to depict her next move.

And his precious _'Rose'_ seemed to genuinely like her presence and mind telling you this female horse was quite capricious – no wonder, it was a gift from Fugaku when Naruto turned eighteen.

But Hinata was just like a fairy of the moon and nature blending into its miracles and controlling the fauna and the flora through the power of her inner glow and she did the same with him.

Before he could stop himself, Naruto tapped her shoulder with his unoccupied hand as Hinata turned her head to gaze at his profile and acknowledge what he had to say but he kept silent.

His azurite orbs got two shades darker as his had stopped sliding along her own and the tension thicken between them to the point where Hinata found her own orbs getting befogged and unfocused and the next thing she knew, it was him leaning in to close the short distance between them and softly , softer than a dragonfly landing on a lotus flower, he glissaded his lips along her own in the sweetest _kiss_ that she has ever received.

Her hand on the horse traipsed to his shoulder that was injured, smoothing along his arm and she failed to see him briefly tense but she has been gentle enough not to hurt him or cause his pain while his own hands cupped her oval shaped jaw, brushing his thumbs on her regal cheeks, tenderly and suavely.

This was the first kiss that they shared and the context couldn't have been greater or more romantic, in fact, the scene was seemingly torn from a novel with English noblemen, impressing the audience though its noble touch and the raw pure innocence of a genuine blooming love. It was the archetype of Shakespearean romance.

His lips felt like cashmere onto her own as he moved along hers in torpid strokes, a touch which was void of any indecent thoughts and Hinata felt her knees jitter like jingle bells and melt into a puddle of caramel at how amazingly delicious that kiss felt.

Before she could grasp any shattered framing of her exploding ration, she found herself responding to the resonance of his lip lock, moving her lips along his own in perfect harmony, expertly stroking them, tapping and dancing along in a waltz that she knew so well, albeit it was the first time when she was dancing it with _him._

Their lips were intertwined in a mélange of sweetness, new discoveries, and so much enigma, but they were both enjoying that chaste lip lock from the way their chaste kiss turned into a fulminant passion coming undone the moment Hinata –shockingly, has been the one to press her body onto Naruto`s chiseled one, curled her hands around his nape to latch into his golden spikes and tapped his lips with her tongue so as to force him to part his lips for her and he happily obliged, inviting her to explore him and she did.

She let her tongue glissade into his mouth and roll on his teeth and the arcade of his hot mouth, then sliding deep into his throat while their lips mashed together in a wet hot French kiss.

His hands traveled along the curve of her spine, refraining from touching swells that were extremely tempting as they molded along her curves and treat her indecently, simply moving his lips along and letting her dominate him and _God_ … she was an amazing kisser!

This was better than any fantasy that his mind might conjure about her, she was beyond fantastic and her taste of tangerines and plums was intoxicating and honey like the sweetest ambrosia and nectar.

His mind was fighting consciousness to remain in control and rational and not for going to his hormones that went into overdrive. Everything about her hit him like a tornado coming in torrid whirls and he wasn't prepared for her.

The room started to spin and her mind was reeling in a pleasurable reverie when Naruto responded to the kiss. His taste was a medley of leather, white wine and coriander in a breathtaking combination.

Hinata absolutely loved that kiss, it was so enticing and so hot and if anyone might have mistaken her for a skittish shy eternally virgin maiden, then they clearly haven't correctly read her character, because as reticent and taciturn as the introvert Hyuga might have been, there was a latent _passion_ burning inside her and a fire dragon sleeping and waiting or someone to bring it from its slumber and left to roar **back to life.**

From this point of view, Naruto understood that she was something akin to people like Sasuke, because even though the laconic Uchiha was a walking statue with no emotion whatsoever veneering his handsome features and everyone had the impression that Uchiha lacked emotions, he could prove anyone wrong with how much passion exploded inside him and waiting for someone to excite him enough to make that fire come alive, and so was Hinata.

The mysterious lunar woman with the eyes like dark grapes and the taste of the richest dark chocolate and vanilla was very passionate and desirous by nature and since she has lost any trace of her shyness, she had no problem in letting it sprinkle when she found a suitable man and this happened to be Naruto.

A moan fell in sync with a deep groan rippling from his chest when their tongues sliced and rolled along, grazing upon one another, tasting and exchanging hot saliva and it left their lungs screaming for oxygen but somehow they could breathe into each other`s lip lock so that even though their brains had a shutdown, their hearts were till ticking life and their pulse run haywire down their systems.

 _This is so_ … Naruto didn't have a name for how he was feeling at this moment but Hinata's lips felt like million fireworks and bubbles of soap hitting him and transporting him in the middle of an orchard where all the fruit and flowery fragrances of nature tantalized and mesmerized his senses and it was _amazing!_

His arms folded around her elegant form while her hands were massaging his shoulders and the back of his head, pulling him closer to him like wanting more of him and _more_ was what she got.

They took turns in rolling their tongues past each other's lips in torrid strokes and it was Hinata the one to rush their kiss, getting wetter and more demanding, dominating him and Naruto found himself happily relinquishing into this feeling.

Usually it was _him_ the one to be in command but this time letting her feel empowered was a thrilling change in the scenery.

She was so fine, so delicate and so expert in what she was doing and suddenly a pang of rage and jealousy at how many men she kissed before to become this polished welled into him.

He wanted her _pure_ both on the inside and outside and only touched by him albeit he was hardly an innocent one and she was clearly not innocent either, but he didn't mind having her like this either, because as long as she will be on his radar and his eyes wide be all on her, like Hell would it be someone else touching her like this.

Because if _he_ found out that she was seeing _another_ man while she kept on appearing in his life like this, then Naruto will _kill_ that man in cold blood without remorse. He had it in him to do so, he had the resources to end that miserable person`s life if he touched her and he will definitely do him off.

This kiss was so amazing that even though Naruto was supposed to be somewhere else namely to a very interesting certain _contest_ he couldn't care less that he was absent because this encounter was so worth it.

When they pulled back from the lips they were kissing, their pants fused into a hot blowing wind fanning upon their faces. "N-Naruto…"

Oh, how she whispered his name almost made the said Uzumaki lose it for real. He was one step behind pinning her against the stall and take her right under his horse`s scrutinizing eyes, but he would rather burn in hell than miss his chances with this woman because he was incapable of controlling his urges.

No, instead he kept his cool albeit his tune wasn't higher than hers, beguiling her with a grin so solar and effervescent that she suddenly found out that oxygen simply couldn't fill her lungs. "Shall we take our leave? It is getting late."

Without waiting for her to recollect her thoughts from where her mind was drifting to other horizons, Naruto interlaced their fingers together and led her out of the stall and back to the front alley, strolling in complete silence but it was a comfortable one sprinkled with a mysterious tension that rested like a ball into the pits of Hinata`s stomach and she couldn't help but squeeze his calloused warm hand tighter.

Naruto smiled widely at that as they made their way to one of the parking lots where a black tinted limo was already waiting for him and as soon as they stepped to it the chauffeur already held the door open for them to step in.

"If you please, Miss Ōtsutsuki…" Naruto was offering her a ride home like the gentleman he was but there was no way in Hell that Hinata will take the bait and lure him to her home that she was sharing with _Morphine._

So she politely declined coming up with an elegant and yet plausible excuse. "I thank you for the generosity Mr. Uzumaki and for this pleasant evening, but I have my car parked in the front and I want to take this opportunity and get more familiar with this place and the other members. That if you don't mind."

Inwardly she was praying for him to step into that damned car, slam the door shut and get the fuck out of there so she could do some more… spying and hunting for valuable information about her favorite cerulean eyed member of the club.

Plus she had to call Konan and ask her about how was Sakura doing in her little game with Uchiha Sasuke, knowing that today Hidan has found another opportunity for her to fully fructify and made it play to her advantage and if she was, to be honest, wherever her pink haired friend was, then fun was guaranteed because not only was she a goddamn genius having a brilliant mind that shone whatever she did, but her deviant behavior promised hardcore entertainment since Sakura was not backing away from anything –not anymore.

Hinata had a hunch that Naruto might be present so she had to go home and quickly change clothes for a more incognito appearance and go to the venue where that contest was taking place.

Following the limo of the Uzumaki speeding up the street until it vanished from her sight of view making sure that he was indeed gone, Hinata then quickly turned on her heel and headed to the parking lot where her car was, content with her work so far expertly avoiding anyone who gazed her way or dared to engage her into a conversation.

* * *

She fingered the keys inside her ritzy Vuitton clutch unlocking the car and was about to enter the driver's seat when a coincidental peep on her right side where a cocktail bar was placed near the garden made her drop the keys in pure _shock._

Everything lost its meaning, she forgot how to breathe, she forgot where and who she was, she forgot her name, the surroundings blurred, time has lost any symbolism and her heart drained of the strength to tick life through her, everything fell into a tenebrous oblivion as her mind lost more than just ration. She found herself tossed into this absurd play, this last farewell without a chance to come back.

She even forgot where should head up next and the fact that her wristwatch was running at the speed of light while her heart couldn't catch up with the time any longer, or that she had to be somewhere else and fast otherwise she will lose the entertainment that Sakura was probably providing but… everything around drained of taste, colors and smells, time metamorphosing into a simple glimmer of an eye, suspended in the sand.

Because there, on the most secluded table of all and being enthralled in an obvious secret affair, holding hands and being engaged in the most intimate naughty staring game, acknowledging no one and nobody but the person holding their stares, were no other than her younger sister Hyuga _Hanabi_ and-

This is where her heart outburst out of her ribcage and she had to lean on the door of her car in order not to fall on the ground at the wave of dizziness that welled in her forehead.

She will recognize that fact from millions despite the long time that has passed since then and all those years that put the imprint on their features who were now mature and lost the childish touch on the figure of her _former_ deceased lover…

Inuzuka _Kiba_.

Life suddenly dried off everything that was tangible and she found herself swallowed by an endless nebula, floating in imponderability, her mind going vacuum.

Kissing… _kissing_ each other`s lips with a passion that almost mirrored what she and Naruto have been doing into the stalls couple of minutes ago.

Her lover Inuzuka **Kiba** whose bones were supposed to be resting for eternity on the bottom of the ocean was _kissing_ her younger **sister** and the head of the Hyuga clan, who was also Naruto`s _fiancé._

 _Oh dear Kami-sama…_

Her mind went absolutely blank and she was positive that her spirit has left her body, leaving a hollow carcass behind while her world exploded in million satellites under her fluttering eyelids.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A woman will do anything for love_ , or so they say and Sakura couldn't agree more now that she was standing before a lush audience, blinking rapidly so as to cease away the twinkling dots that were blurring her vision from the shimmering stupid chandeliers that were hanging ostentatiously from the arcades of the filigree walls, making her insanity roar to life and beg to manifest, but she held herself high, arrogant and sexy, much to the other spectators` delight; all the eyes were set on her ever since she has set her high heeled foot on this room.

 _For the love of all, that`s holy..._

Just as Hidan has advised Hinata to join the Horsing Club –Sakura was still in hysterics every time she was thinking about her best friend having to cope with two things that she loathed, namely Ramen and horses, in order to catch Naruto`s eye, he let her know about some interesting contest that was going on annually in Konoha and organized by no other than the Uchiha family, as a token of their undying 'generosity' and amity towards the citizens of Konoha and strengthen the bond with the oblivious fools and the clan; in reality, it was all for the sake of image and keeping a clean image, while in reality, they were smuggling money, trafficking drugs and pretty much everything that might bring profit, behind their naïve backs.

This contest was an opportunity to gain a pretty large sum of money in lieu of stepping into the spotlight and gain some attention but after studying the details which were pretty odd considering the fact that it was ladies _exclusively,_ both Sakura and Hidan reached the conclusion that it was much MORE than just a simple brainy contest, thus she will probably be granted the _privilege_ of meeting Uchiha Sasuke himself and this was the type of opportunity that she couldn't miss.

The contest was ironically enough held on the same day as Naruto was meeting Ai-chan in the Horsing Club, as a sign that Fate was not only playing in the favor of the biggest players out there but rather _against_ them.

So Sakura dotted herself in one of the most opulent yet extremely elegant gowns that she owned, embellished her already breathtaking form with fine jewelry and an exuding gleaming smile that was only topped by the virtuous look in her emerald eyes and signed into the contest that had a very suggestive name - **'Mona Lisa's smile** \- meaning that it was as deceiving as the famous painting of the genius artist and this trivia was enough to let Sakura know that Sasuke`s **game** was studied and planned up to the finest details.

She was convinced that even though the prize consisted in a large sum of money, at the end of the day she was going to meet the organizer, even if it was a celebration to her winning and all she had to do was the obvious and easiest thing to do, namely WIN this stupid contest, whatever it was and she had an idea of what it was, because apart from the smallest details, it was always the same but it was so difficult to decipher that basically _no one_ has managed to win so far, and this was something so thrilling and challenging that it made Sakura`s fingertips burn in anticipation.

Sasuke made everything be so frizzy and entertaining.

Vaguely she listened to how the other competitors –six other women whose names she couldn't be bothered to remember, introduced themselves to the public and trying to appeal to them like they were at Miss Universe and not some sort of intelligence contest, but whatever.

They were standing behind some fancy designed light blue stands like competing for the next President and Sakura was the _last_ in order, but this was highly convenient to her because the last was always the _best_ and the most mysterious one, because anticipation for her turn to talk was giving her a rush of adrenaline that flew through her benumbed system and that shaky feeling was welcomed.

When her turn to introduce herself shortly and catch the eye of the audience, Sakura blinked in a mesmerizing way that only she could pull, sweetly batting her eyelashes that veiled the chartreuse in her orbs and sang to the microphone that was in front of her , talking in a way that was absolutely contradicting to how her eyes were gleaming; the windows to her soul and mind which were never lying. "There is absolutely _nothing_ interesting about me, trust me."

Roars of short hearted laughter erupted into the room while the crowd cheered and clapped for her bold line, not actually realizing that Sakura hasn't revealed anything about her, including her family name, but then again, this is how she played this game by being completely incognito.

Not only that, but she was mesmerizing them with her ravishing lavish beauty alone that was enhanced by the fitting filigree clothes that she wore, the hidden meaning behind those words and the power in her eyes.

She truly and genuinely prayed that Sasuke is watching the contest now, thus see her performance.

 _See me._

Seeing that the lady would rather keep it a low profile for now and conclude that it was part of her natural charm and the overpriced sexiness, the announcer addressed the organizers from an upper level. "Open the panel please." Immediately a panel has lowered from one of the geometric walls, revealing a gorgeous extremely detailed painting placed into a hard ornamental wooden frame.

Sakura frowned at the picture while every single eye was turned and set on the image on it, mumbling under her breath softly. "Why the hell is it called Mona Lisa` s Smile if there is _no_ Mona Lisa on the picture? This is dumb as fuck." And what were the rules of the contest, because up until now Sakura, as well as the other participants, had no idea of what they were supposed to do.

A video projector that was behind Sakura and the other participants to the contest has been turned on and its neon lights were set on the picture, but apparently nothing except for a pale light has changed its content, which was weird as Hell.

"You have thirty minutes to solve this riddle until we beat the gong." The announcer outstretched his hand to a golden massive gong that was placed into one of the corners, mentally making the audience shriek thinking about its echo and the metallic resonance in that spacious but enclosed room.

Whines and complaints erupted among the competitors and the guests, hushing and whispering harshly between them. "thirty minutes?" Sakura`s perfect pastel eyebrows drew into a semi-frown. "Damn." No wonder that none has solved it so far because not only the contest seemed rather difficult and lacked any details, but the time was also short.

She keenly turned her jadeite trained eyes to gaze at the projector without making it obvious that she was using her experience as an assassin and what she has learned from a former Anbu about surveillance and high-tech devices to try and let her eyes catch any subtle details, listening to the announcer explaining the rules further. "This beautifully executed picture that you see bears a secret. Your mission is to find out about what it is about."

When he remained completely silent as in expecting questions to arouse, Sakura decided to step in and beat one of the other competitors, who was a _Nara_ woman into inquiring. "No other clues?" She rubbed her chin in a rather comical way just to make it less obvious that she was bloody serious about this and decided to win and not attract unwanted attention from Sasuke`s companions who were watching them like hawks from the VIP section, those bastards.

"It can be interpreted in many ways. What might look special to me, in another`s eye it must be something of a small relevance. Then it means that it is not a subtle detail, but a large one. One that is undeniable a mystery to anyone and not only a subjective point of view."

And by that she meant that the answer can be anything and everyone can be correct if she were to tank of a very simple supposition; if it was that the color looked older than the representation of the picture and the Renaissance style to her, it might very well not be the correct answer, even though she was correct.

So basically, not only she had to find the mystery behind the picture, but she also had to make sure that _her_ version of decrypting the mystery behind the painting was the same as _Sasuke`s_ idea of the mystery.

Which doubled the difficulty of the enigma from the very beginning.

 _I must think smart and simple…_

The announcer only smiled to her in a way that was barely noticeable but different from how he charmed the audience so far and Sakura noticed immediately, like answering her question without voicing it, probably because she has revealed too much and this confirmed her suspicion.

"Apart from the time limit, there are two more things that you need to know." The man in a white suit and sunglasses atop his frizzy hairstyle went on. "You cannot cross this line."

Two men in black were fast in rolling the red carpet while he shuffled from his place that was in Sakura`s left to walk along a white line designed on the polished golden marble floor, which spanned from the sides of the huge room, parting it in half, being designed strategically between the audience and the contestants` stands as if on purpose.

 _Weird,_ Sakura mentally added as a perfect cube eyebrow fetched up, looking at the position of the line, because that had to mean something _huge_ for the contest, giving the fact that it was their only hint so far. So basically they weren't allowed to get close to the audience _and_ the picture, since hers and probably her competition`s mind drifted to closing in to that painting and touch it to see if it was not _fake._

Apparently, they couldn't rely on that sense to solve the riddle –whatever that was.

She crossed her hands over her chest that was subtly but sensually contoured in a hint of a cleavage in the strapless dress she wore, scowling slightly at the painting. What were they supposed to do to win exactly?

The rosette resisted the urge to do something completely unladylike and roll her eyes. "What… they forbid us to go and ask for the public's help or touch the picture ? "

A bulb gleamed into the depths of her brain as she has been struck by a helpful wild hypothesis, realizing that she might be right. "Damn, my rambling is a _genius_ rambling." She smirked at the confused faces of her competition and the public feeling prideful of herself.

Maybe a tiny tiny bit part of her might have been slightly worried because of the Nara female`s presence among the competition and they were geniuses by default and since Shikamaru Nara was part of Sasuke`s gang, then the contest might have been 'arranged' but judging from the look on her face, it shouldn't be the case.

Sasuke wasn't the type of man to place someone who knew the correct answer beforehand among the contestants and makes sure that no one got it right; it was too low for someone with his intellect and reputation, even though she has taken that fact into account.

"In the last five minutes, you are allowed to ask us three questions about the picture that you deem relevant to help you find out the answer, of course without the obvious question as in what the mystery behind the picture is."

"Three questions to help me out? Ok, this is getting weirder by the minute." Sakura mumbled for herself while intently listening to the announcer coming up with rules that they were more like confusing than useful, already letting her mind connecting the information that she got so far –a beautiful painting that she couldn't touch, a video projector beaming right on the painting, a line she was forbidden to cross and three helpful question that she was allowed to ask, after she formulated a hypothesis.

"You will write them down on the paper before you and then you have the remaining time to write down your answer. Once time is over you step back and don't touch the paper. You will be granted two minutes to tell your answer and explain it to us so that we make sure that you got that right and didn't cheat on us."

Sakura clicked her tongue in time not to voice out a sarcastic remark. " _Che_... and who can we call for help besides _Einstein_?"

" _So... Since I won't have time to formulate an answer based on those questions, then I must think about two or three possible outcomes and then sketch my questions to that they will negate each other until I get to the answer simply."_ She made the diagrams down her mind.

"Any other questions?" The announcer was, of course, sarcastic and seemingly polite since he didn't answer to her first question, thus no one asked a single thing. Agitation and fervor were already present among the participants and the audience, all being nervous and already in full contest mode, but not Sakura who relied on her senses, her mind and the fact that she knew Sasuke more than anyone else present, thus she will use this weapon to net to him.

"What if there are two or more people with the correct answer?" The Nara woman smartly inquired and Sakura nodded to her in agreement albeit no one could see it for it was subtle.

She took her time to study this rather attractive chocolate haired woman and decided that she was probably of Sakura`s age and the fact that she didn't look completely dumb made it more interesting because winning before a retarded competition was boring and uninteresting.

"You said that we will go to present them live instead of simply handing the papers with the answers, so what if my answer is similar to a competitor that is going to talk to me, but both our answers are correct?"

"This is why you will explain the mechanism to us and besides," He threw the Nara woman an elfin smirk –or maybe she was imagining it, and Sakura was taken aback by those mood changes albeit unnoticeable by the rest of the audience. It was impish and evil arrogant not entertaining and this surprised it because judging by the fact that it was Mafia the one she was dealing with, she could guess that the winner is going to win two bullets in her chest instead of the prize in money

She mentally hollered laughing out loud in pure hysteria. Uchiha was one unpredictable mother fucker, wasn't he? He kept her constantly guessing.

"No one had ever been correct in our game so there are no worries about that." _And arrogant as fuck too, that conceited son of a bitch,_ she added right after. She was there and more than fired up to prove Sasuke that he was wrong and there was still someone alive who wasn't falling into any of hits archetypes or categories.

But then again, maybe this was exactly what he was searching for –someone who was **unique.** Someone like… _her._

' _In the world of demented people and mentally deranged Asylum patients, this could almost be called ROMANTIC'_

"Be careful with those brazen assumptions, Mister," Sakura stated casually looking at her manicured hands like she hasn't just cleverly threatened both him and the organizers –the Uchiha himself. "You can never know who might _surprise_ you." The way she spoke eerily and almost as serene as Hyuga Hinata in her freaky moments made the announcer swallow his retort as a lump formed in his throat.

 _This woman is bizarre…_

While the other six women that were her competitions smiled and smirked approvingly at her choice of daring words, the crowd applauded her smart overconfident remark, totally enjoying her libertine personality which seemed not to abide by any rule, but at the same time her elegance never flickered or diffused, not only for a bit.

"So without prolonging the tense moment any further, let the contest begin!" Cheers and applauses erupted while the announcer took five steps back and lights danced on the forms of the seven beautiful competitors, in sync with what Sakura deemed as circus music. Without anyone to notice her mimics, Sakura was scratching the wooden small table with her nails in sheer anger.

What kind of contest was that? There was no evidence, not a single clue, they had no idea of what they should look at or what should they do. All that they knew about it was the fact that the picture had an enigma, thus the peculiar name of the contest, but apart from this, nothing.

Not any single clue. It was too enigmatic and too… vague. No wonder that no one has solved the riddle so far, simply because the contest seemed incomplete.

The first thing about the painting was the fact that it wasn't a famous one even though it was artistic, crayoned by the hands of s virtuous artist. A seemingly oil painting in the style of a portrait of a queen. And it was unbelievably detailed shining in all the splendor of Renaissance style.

"God..." She was delighted by its beauty because Sakura adored art. It reminded her of Sasori who was a very dear person in her life. What would the deceased Maestro do how would he think?

What would it be his approach? "Where should I start from? Where to watch?" Emerald orbs were hungirly flying over the picture. "There are so much details and no clue..."

For ten good minutes, she kept on racking her brain for the answer and she could almost taste the silence, the pregnant tension and the sweat dripping from the foreheads of her competitors, everyone fidgeting on their places in complete puzzlement and confusion.

Basically, this was like a test which was too difficult for the level they were in, like being given College exams to preschoolers –no one knew where to begin or how to begin.

 _Think simple like Morphine! Be smart but efficient!_ A quick peep to the competition told her that they were equally helpless. Even the Nara woman which said a lot.

Placing the pen that she was rolling between her digits like a veritable kunai knife, Sakura couldn't help but inwardly smirk. _"Things are getting interesting Uchiha. Gotta hand it to you, motherfucker... If I want to get close to you, then I must strike like_ _Morphine_ _and not as a normal woman."_

Taking a generous gulp of oxygen into her lungs to calm her mind and empty it of unnecessary thoughts, Sakura let her hand drew the diagrams on the blank sheet of the paper and then whipped her head back. Narrow orbs fixed on the blurred pale lights glowing from the machine. What was that video projector`s purpose exactly?

Was that painting even realb or a virtual image projected on canvas between an empty frame. Was it a screen behind? Was it simply technology? A mirror? Lights and smokes effect? Was that all about figuring it out whether the painting is real or a fake?

No... There must be something else to that picture - something more profound and challenging for the brain. Uchiha Sasuke was a complex man and his plans were always convoluted so she must be smarter, wiser and craftier. _"What would you first look at, Sasori? I must think like an artist although I am NOT an artist, but how? Give me one single clue, damn it."_

Minutes were passing, ticking annoyingly on that stupid gigantic wall clock and so were her chances slipping through her fingers, like the sense of time -

She wiped her head back from the projector to the painting and frowned, staring intently at the Madame/Queen into the painting and her deceiving smile. Discreetly, she covered her right eye and stared at it for ten seconds, then did the damn with her left one.

She remembered one of the moments when she and the puppeteer were alone in the backyard having a secret conversation while Sasori telling her something valuable while teaching her meditation Zen. _"I hate this place Sasori. And seeing all those doctors… this horrible place drives me insane!"_

" _Remember this Sakura, the human eyes can be easily tricked, so don't trust it too much. The real vision is into your minds' eye. There is where the_ _ **real**_ _vision resides. The rest is something that you can CONTROL. What your eyes can see, try to look it with your mind instead of those eyes."_

 _"Hm…"_ She imagined herself having a conversation with an Inner Self rhetorically. " _I wonder..."_ Remembering the rules of the game, she daringly stepped backward and strolled in the middle of the room, stepping right behind the white line so that she will be having a frontal view of the picture.

The audience, as well as every single eye in the room, followed how amidst that gravestone silence and a still picture, her mesmerizing form was the first one to shatter it and her glossy hair and metallic dress flared with every diaphanous step she took, high heels clicking on the floor in deep echo.

"The human eye can be easily deceived…" she mumbled under her breathe. Emerald orbs were shuffling from the painting to the video projector like wanting to confirm something. "I have to look at it with my mind and not my eye. I have to look underneath deception… **His** deception." That video projector… was it real or fake? Was this the riddle, to come up with the answer if the picture was real or fake? No , this was part of the puzzle but not the real answer, there must be another trick to it.

Vaguely she registered the scratches of the annoying buggy announcer in the background. "We have Miss Sakura over there, who is the first competitor to move from her spot!"

She could feel befuddled orbs burning her nape but she couldn't care less. She just had to control this thirsty impulse to march to him and choke that clown with the microphone and slay the heart out of his chest and feed it to the gasping audience because she felt like in a human circus being stared at like an alien –an exemplary form the outer space. Oh, how she loathed that ritzy crowd with her life and beyond.

Again, she covered both her orbs, each, in turn, staring at the picture. "Hmmm, I wonder if-" Abruptly she stepped down from her podium and headed to the middle of the room all orbs on her especially the other contestants who were equally lost.

"Miss Sakura is the first to make a move and she must have figured out something about the picture!" She didn't break the rules, they haven't forbidden her to move on the contrary she was not to get too close and touch it, because she only had to use her senses.

Again she covered her eyes one by one then looked at the picture three times just like she did from her designated spot. She smirked.

"The beautiful lady here must have figured something up! Look at the dazzling smile!" Oh, if only she could kill the annoying announcer. She heard fidgeting and heels clicking on the floor from the competition and they probably tried to copy her. Fools. They couldn't steal from her mind too even if they were mimicking her movements.

She went to the other side of the room repeating the motion. She had to do that three times and when she confirmed her thoughts, she barely kept herself from smirking. _"You are a genius Sasori, there is no doubt about it. I had so many things to learn from you and now they all come in handy. This victory is for you, my_ _dear_ _friend."_ She inwardly reminisced about the red haired beloved artist, cheering for him and offering him her victory.

She went to her place content quietly keeping her visage void of any emotion. She had the hunch now she had to sketch the answer and surmise based on the questions that she had to ask –clever questions. The answer to the game lied in how she asks the questions.

"Two more minutes before you can ask us three questions." The announcer sang into that stupid microphone making Sakura inwardly choke him with the wires. The crowd became thrilled by the adrenaline and the inciting competition.

All the eyes were on Sakura and her tonic mysterious presence. Wherever she went she knew how to make things work. Hinata was probably driving Naruto crazy catching him in her web; now it was her turn to shine. Vaguely she threw a peep through the audience trying to locate Hinata who was supposed to be here, but surprisingly she didn't spot her sister anywhere.

 _Weird._

She quickly designed a diagram on her paper and came up with three conclusions and based on her questions, she will eliminate them one by one.

" _The human eye… in reality is not a photographic camera on the contrary, it is much more than this but these sluts around have no idea about it."_ She threw a smug glance to her left subtly discreetly smirking in total arrogance. _"Not even this Nara woe with the attitude of a genius diva…"_

Sakura quickly sketched the questions down her piece of paper pondering her options calming gazing at the picture to make double sure that she indeed got it right; this was her ticket to meet Sasuke she was positive of that, this was more than a contest with a ridiculous sum of money as a prize and she was not there for the cash that was for sure.

She came here solely for the Uchiha and damn right that she will meet him today. He was concealing his handsome form somewhere here albeit he didn't show his face to the public and she was thrilled that he didn't, because this will give the two of them more privacy when the time will come and Sakura could almost tremble in anticipation to meet that raven haired male again –feel him once again just like she knew that he craved for her too, but he was also engaged into his silence psychological game to sought her out personally.

"The time is up ladies!" The announced snapped her back from reverie as her face grazed with a villainous mischievous and seductive smirk, gazing at the picture before and mentally making the imbecile audience dissipate and vanish in a vacuum.

"Now I am giving you the chance to ask three questions to help you figure out the answer, but remember you must not directly ask about the answer."

That was fucking obvious, Sakura mumbled under her breath mindful not to whisper into the microphone and make a fool of herself because no matter what she still had to preserve her elegance.

She was lucky to be the last one to provide the answer and ask the questions so Sakura had some moments of pure fun listening to the imbecile questions circulating around, coming from her dumb competition and she had to admit that she has underestimated those women because they were ten times worse than she has anticipated, clearly coming here for the same reason –to meet Sasuke or someone of his family or entourage, because they looked soaked in money and luxury already so they weren't there for the prize.

 _Fools._

She had to note some surprisingly intelligent questions from some of the ladies. One explicitly beautiful woman dressed in a navy blue gown who was an Aburame woman if she got it correctly not really paying attention to the introductions since she was resolute in crushing every competition, asked if the painting was original which would have been brilliant and helpful, but it seemed that it wasn't the answer that she was expecting judging from how her face fell.

The Nara woman managed to intrigue the audience when asking whether the projector was turned on and if the image was projected on the picture or behind it and for a moment, Sakura tensed fearing that she might have guessed the answer but she had to count on the difficulty of the contest plus she didn't ask anything about the picture itself so she surmised that the woman has based her theory entirely on the video projector alone which was regrettably to her, not the answer to the enigma.

And another notable question which even surprised her was about the colors and whether that was the original painting or not, and she got a positive answer. Since the answers could only be 'Yes'or 'No' Sakura paid attention to the answers trying to eliminate the doubts in her mind judging from the answers and the questions asked but everything she heard only confirmed her assumptions.

Adrenaline was deluging her system in rapid streams whirling through her vessels and she felt so pumped up and exhilarated by the tension of the situation, enjoying herself to the point when she wanted to throw her head backwards and laugh hysterically but of course, she held everything inside her nuts mind, and on the outside she was the statuesque of beauty and grace.

"We will now hear the questions of our _seventh_ competitor," jadeite orbs filled with a glossy gleam that almost submerged the poor announcer who gulped visibly while staring into _those_ electric iridescent orbs, waiting for her turn to come. "please proceed Miss!"

An old fella with a soothing overcome and a pile of notes in his hand who was a Professor of logic and calculus at a prestigious University turned to her, a microphone in his hand ready to answer to her questions.

She put on her most innocent sweet sugary smile and asked out loud, her nightingale voice echoing through the sudden silence auditorium. She could clearly depict smugness into the organizers` stares who were convinced that no one will get the answer right and she was bubbling with anticipation to prove them wrong and wipe those smirks out of their figures.

 _That fucker._

She went on asking the simplest of questions. "Is the picture a projection of _two_ projectors?" The genius behind her inquisition lied in exactly this –its simplicity. She cleverly eluded the answer but it was close enough to her inkling and for a moment, no one uttered a single word. The answer came two seconds later. "no."

Sakura kept her hysteric laughter all to herself while she casually and elegantly drew a horizontal line over one of the two possible answers on her sheet of paper, which only led her to the second question and the first fact about the picture –the painting was real just like she suspected and not a projection.

Her competition feared to ask this question not to be disqualified because they thought that this was the mystery behind it but they failed to look underneath those stupid sluts.

So between that hard wooden frame, there was a real painting and not a projection coming from two projectors. Her second option would have been for the picture to be a **3D** medley coming from the two projectors, but no, the painting was real and not a fake one.

So far so good.

"The second question," She went on not waiting for the announcer to invite her to ask it and she could almost hear the low hiss coming from him because she was bearing him at its own game, that fucker.

She hoped that Sasuke will cut his fingers short for being so unprofessional when this stupid contest will be over. "Is the projector a _laser_?" Whispers erupted from the audience at the bold outré question and even the announcer and the organizers threw early glances at one another.

The Professor threw her an appreciative smirk delaying his answer probably trying to study her features and see it on her facial expressions what answer was she anticipating and Sakura knew the reason why –they were trying to _cheat_ and confuse her, because if they would surmise that she was expecting a positive answer, then they will answer with a negative one and vice versa, so she kept her visage void of any expressions whatsoever merely holding that man`s gaze in a way that only Sasuke would be able to, without betraying anything from what was welling into her astute mind –not that she will advise anyone to try and venture inside and this puzzled him so he merely gave her an honest answer since their strategy failed. "No."

Again, there was no expression or a mere glimmer coming from the gorgeous pink haired lady, only she downcast her emerald orbs down and noted something on her paper that they couldn't see. Inwardly, she was giving them all the finger and doing a happy crazy dance, laughing and hollering like a demented woman _'You are all a bunch of blocked fuckers, eating from the palm of my hand like Siberian hamsters.'_

 _Now let the show begin_ , she mentally smirked while raising those jadeite orbs from her paper again and this time she managed to stun the audience and the organizers not only with the question that blew everyone`s minds but with how her eyes were shining and shimmering like two diamonds, but instead of revealing the glossy cut off the polished faces, hers were dark and vitreous and full of evil, insanity, hysteria, dementia and elfin thoughts, drowning the viewer into a nebula of a decadent circus.

"My last question is," She licked her lips while she flickered her orbs to the painting and silently the audience that held their breaths turned to follow her line of vision.

"Is the woman in the picture _married_?" Silence. For ten good seconds, every single person present except for her only stared at the picture in total silence trying to decipher why in the world would she ask something like this.

The tension escalated to unbearable levels and the show was complete and unfolding like an action movie, all lead by the beautiful mysterious competitor.

And she got an answer that made everyone gasp aloud in awe. " **Yes**."

 _Checkmate, Uchiha Sasuke. This is my win._

She encircled her answer on the piece of paper, inwardly waiting for this to be over and for her turn to give her answer to be. "Thank you."

She politely breathed to the Professor in seeming appreciation while in reality, she was imagining a rope neatly tied around his head and him hanging on the chandelier and this sadistic figment brought her immense pleasure.

"Ladies and gentlemen, with this last set of questions, we are ending this contest. I now ask the participants to write down their answers and hand in the papers to our assistants."

Out of nowhere, some women in skimpy glittery outfits resembling the magician assistants in Las Vegas popped out of nowhere collecting the papers which will serve as a proof that the contest hasn't been… arranged and no one cheated.

Sakura handed in her paper waiting patiently for the results to come but instead, the announcer surprised the entire audience.

"Now that we are past this formality, then I will ask the contestants to give out their answers personally and then explain it to us how they reached their conclusion. At the end of each short speech, we will tell you if the answer was right or wrong. At the end of every explanation, if no one got the correct answer this time we are going to do something that we haven't done before namely we are going to tell you the correct answer to the question."

Gasps and whispers erupted into the room. Sakura herself had to frown a bit hearing the odd affirmation. So it means that Sasuke is fed up playing this game for such a long time and decided to put an end to it? Is he… giving up on his expectations or was he giving HER one chance to get into his mind?

She absolutely had to pinch herself to stop her crisis of laughter that threatened to take over her calm overcome.

Sakura fetched an eyebrow up suddenly feeling her blood bubble inside her veins in sheer anticipation, adrenaline running high on her system and suddenly everything turned to be ten times more intense.

Now she had the chance to royally humiliate Uchiha for beating him at his own game, laugh in the faces of the imbeciles of organizers for such an easy contest and not to mention she will have the honor to crush her competition because Sakura was ready to bet her very life that no one beside her got the answer right; she was way past the times when she was humble and polite, no, Sakura was just as arrogant and prideful as Uchiha Sasuke the Capo himself and she was hella proud of it.

Of course that since no one knew the correct answer but the organizers and the fact that it was never revealed, it must mean that even if a competitor got it right, they might as well deny the answer right in her face, without that woman to notice it or be aware of it, but hearing the other explanations made Sakura realize that whoever got the answer correct, then no one could deny it.

It will be an obvious victory.

Modesty and humbleness were reserved solely for angels and she was a decadent angel dancing in the Hell, in the den of the Devil himself, so any form of diffidence will be interpreted as a _weakness_ and to get under Uchiha`s skin with such a weak resolve meant immediate doom.

No one around her knew the meaning of this concept of being humble, not even Hinata who was seemingly gutless and reticent when in reality she was as pretentious as all of them and even more prideful.

So quickly skimming over her answer mentally so as to be as eloquent and pompous in her speech, Sakura opted to have fun and listening to the aberrations of her competition and as the moment of her turn to give out her answer came, she was burning inside with anticipation and she absolutely reveled in this feeling –the feeling of living in the fast line and tradition with the Devil, this dangerous living style which kept her constantly on edge it was amazing.

She revealed in this surge of adrenaline but what really bubbled into the pits of her stomach was the anticipated encounter with her enemy; she was positive that at some point during this stupid contest, Uchiha Sasuke will show his conceited face to the world and thus he will see _her._

Sakura had no doubt that the Boss himself was following the contest from somewhere here and she quickly threw a peek around the big room but she couldn't stop him anywhere since nothing was obvious with him and she mentally smirked. He was hiding somewhere and this is exactly where she will be heading soon.

To meet _him._

Three of the seven competitors had similar answers but neither got it right; Sakura as well as the audience laughed out loud when their faces fell blue and dejected knowing that they won't grasp the big prize and the announcer was cracking some corny jokes to light up the moody atmosphere.

She was truly having fun. Her competition said that the picture was an image created by the video projector and the painting used was a special oil that she even named giving off the impression that it was a real picture when in reality it was just a projection.

Another one who was seemingly more eccentric and libertine than the rest of the elegant ladies even went as far as to say that the secret behind the picture lied in the fact that the woman in the painting was, in reality, a man and the video projector emitted a light so as his features would appear more feminine.

The audience erupted in a fit of laughter along with Sakura and the other competitors upon hearing such absurdities coming from that woman but she seemed to also have fun because she also laughed at her stupidity.

As expected, the Nara woman proved to be quite astute and she was the first one not to have an imbecile answer, in fact she came quite close to the real answer saying that what they could see was just a projection of the real picture and if we turn the projector down, then the real picture will appear from the shadows of the projection of the fake painting and Sakura actually clapped for her even if she didn't get the answer right and Sakura couldn't help but sigh in relief – for a moment she was scared that she took the answer right and she will have to _share_ the prize with this slut.

And she will be triple damned to hell if she will relinquish her _right_ to enjoy Sasuke with someone else, no, he has ruined her life so before she killed him, Sakura was absolutely entitled to have him for herself, feeling a sudden spike of possessiveness and greedy welling through her system, when thinking about Uchiha. She will share him with no one, he was _hers_ exclusively and on one else's.

Something flickered inside her at the pressure of such contest and Sakura absolutely adored this rushed of epinephrine surging through her vessels, lighting her up like a candle and making her feel truly alive and dominant when her turn came and the announcer bestowed her to present her surmise, Sakura placed a hand down her curvy hipbone, raised her chin in an extremely arrogant yet incredibly sexy way barely keeping a roar of demented laughter to burst out of her mouth and, keeping a composed façade, she started to stun the audience who already realized that she was far from a normal woman, already having their undivided attention ever since she introduced herself.

"I would like to start by emphasizing the fact that the human eye is not a camera like most of the people think," She knew she had the attention of everyone when the hushed whispers froze on their lips and all the orbs were still and glued to her form as she started on such a note. "but a _laser._ "

Yes, it was true and it was a piece of information that science only came up with after many years of research and of course, Sakura was always updated with medical and technological discoveries.

She went on as she had all the attention on her, just like she wished to, inwardly hoping –ah, a sweet derisive concept about a better world, that Sasuke is watching the show.

"And since I had my doubts about the video projector and the authenticity of this painting I chose to check on my own theory and thus I have looked at the painting from three different angles, since the rules were not forbidding it, on the contrary, you almost _instigated_ it encouraged us to do it, using reverse psychology and suggest it."

She covered an eye and silently invited everyone to mirror her move and they did. "When you look at an object with each eye covered you will realize that you don't see the same clear image, but when you look at it with both eyes open then the image will form in the brain correctly and using this small trick that is frequently used by the _puppeteers_ in their shows, I made sure that the painting is real and not a projection and this is the reason why I asked about the source of the projector and the fact that it is not a laser confirms my theory."

And by that Sakura surmised that if the video projector was not a laser just like the human eye, then her eye will correctly depict the image that it was seeing, namely that it was a real painting and not something projected using technology.

And the fact that it was not a projection of two video projectors eliminated the possibility of another picture being projected above the original painting like the Nara woman surmised.

"So making sure that the picture is indeed real, I deduced that the true secret lied in something subtle that the I had to catch with my bare eye into the picture, but knowing that there I don't have much time to look at it like a trained artist and see through so many details,"

Sakura went on looking at the picture which was superb and a splendid oil painting of a Queen in her abode among the luxury classic furniture and so many decorations of flowers, and fruits and vases decorating the table, it was basically impossible to win the contest.

"then there must be something even _deeper_ than trying to be James Bond and pinpointing something about _this_ picture, so realizing that I have to think a little more different, I used a basic design perspective and tried to locate a _break_ into this painting and after skimming through it with my eyes, I finally found the part of it that doesn't _match_ with the rest."

And this is exactly where the action reached its climax and Sakura couldn't have been prouder of herself because liked it or not, she had to admit that the contest that Sasuke came up with was definitely clever and it was like it was meant for someone very special, buzzer, uncanny to solve it – someone like Sakura.

She liked that tension at lingered in the air like a heavy candelabra suspended on the glass arcade, it was electrifying, her toes and fingertips felt calescent, her innards were twitching and clasping so as anticipating the moment she will basket into the gasps of the audience, the silence around except for her nightingale but firm and prideful inflection felt charged with a voltage ready to erupt in cheers and ovations anytime by now and the faces of the jury which were slowly closing into her, seemingly want to devour every line that rolled out of her field eloquent tongue were providence. She had so much fun since she has contacted Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura had to admit.

Everything about this man was interesting and she can never close an eye without missing something elfin about him, just like this contest.

Hidan was a genius for suggesting her this type of approach so that not only will Sasuke be mesmerized by her beauty and this churning emotion welling into the depths of her jade diamond eyes and her seemingly genius dementia, but he will also realize that she wasn't afraid to traipse into the lion`s den and crush any competition –since Uchiha was someone who fancied both challenges and winners.

"Every single of the details that I have just portrayed led me to my last question, namely if the woman in the painting is married or not and when I got my answer that she is indeed married as we can clearly see the ring on her finger,"

Sakura elegantly pointed to that particular trivia about the painting that more than half of the audience and competition haven't even realized because the golden diamond band around the finger was so discrete and faded into the lush of details of the lavish oil painting, and hushed whispers broke among the people as they were staring like imbeciles at the painting, while Sakura went on.

"this is when I realize that I was correct in concluding that _this_ is the where the secret of the picture lies into."

Mentally Sakura envisioned a live band playing the gong and the drums in building up anticipation as she will very soon drop her answer and it wasn't the idea of winning something so stupid where competition was absolutely lamentable, but the fact that she will meet Sasuke.

Somehow, there was _something_ simmering inside her every time she thought about the ebony haired enemy of hers, one that was vexing her because it was difficult to correctly limn and honestly… she liked being kept on edge.

This adrenaline of waltzing with the Devil and playing into the danger zone straight into the clutches of someone who run the Underground world as the Boss himself, someone who would feel so much passion and fun in killing her merciless in cold blood and complete satisfaction without tainting his skillful hands was provocative and thrilling.

Sasuke was fomenting her to get under his skin and crush him from inside out, break him like she broke that mirror where he reflected so smug and dominant with her, and not to mention his attitude and who he was simply _excited_ her.

What she didn't want to admit it to her inner self that was shaking her head at her from the shelves of her turbulent mind was that she was yearning for another _night_ with him.

How was it possible to both execrate and feel pleasure for the same man, Sakura didn't know, but it definitely had something to do with the fact that she was nutty as a fruitcake otherwise it was impossible to be attracted and despise someone with the same burning passion –or maybe this scorching flames she felt for him and were branded as passion were divided just like her mind was astute and yet so kooky sometimes.

"Because if the woman in the painting is a _married_ woman, then naturally the band around her ring finger is also part of the picture, and if the wedding ring belongs into _the_ picture, then it was supposed to _reflect_ into the wine _glass_ that is placed on the desk right in front of her hand,"

It was exactly in this moment when time froze and every single motion or breath or glimmer of the stunned eyes became a suspended flicker in the web of eternity and Sakura`s angelic smile broke into a deviously smirk which came close enough to Sasuke`s female _counterpart_ ; everything was ebbed into that elfin smile of hers when she nearly blew the key to the mystery of the picture like a deceiving zephyr which brought darkness and not comfort.

"which it clearly _doesn't._ And this led me to the **answer** to this riddle… that underneath _this_ painting of the beautiful Queen… there is _another_ painting hidden! The **real** picture that we can see through this small inadvertence. The _glass_ that we can see resting on the table does _not_ belong to this picture that we see, thus it doesn't have the reflection of the ring in it."

Oh dear Lord please someone just _someone_ slap a hand against her mouth so as she won't fall into a raucous laughter of complete hysteria and pleasurable dementia when the audience gasped in unison along with the jury and when the announcer dropped the mic that he was holding like for dear life, she had to press her canines onto her lower lip and also bit the inside of her cheek until she felt the taste of copper spritzing into her mouth in a desperate attempt not to ruin everything now at its closure.

This was the kind of gravestone silence that was characteristically to the last moments of relief before the end of the world will come and a _meteorite_ will crash on the building and kill everyone in a single blow and she felt exactly like the one to _conjure_ that rock from the sky to explode on their heads.

This felt incredible –a sensation similar to tapping Nirvana while running naked, wild and carefree through the Elysium Garden and chase fireflies for eternity, without a mind to think about the problems and hardships in life.

For two good minutes, every single eye was gap and blinking at the picture in complete awe because no one as in not a single soul would even begin to imagine something so genius like she did and the way Sakura presented her placed her in a league of her own –Sasuke's league and this is exactly what she wanted.

Naruto, who was discreetly part of an exclusive audience who has arrived at the contest 20 minutes later, mostly dozing off and reminiscing about this lush evening with the superb Hinata and their breathless kiss, has been snapped out of the reverie when this part early stunning –and this was a blatant understatement for the divine gorgeousness of this stranger woman with the features of a sylph and her outré deviant behavior, has so casually stated the answer and managed something that no one did before: she won Uchiha`s **game.**

 _Wow!_

Neji who was right beside him fell into a haze that was uncharacteristically to him but he refrained from excessive stupid gestures as gasping, instead, he focused on the pink haired woman and **something** about her… didn't seem right to him but he couldn't place exactly what It was in her attitude the over excessive confidence and the unjustified arrogance in the air… but also there was something abnormal boiling into her eyes.

That look in her emerald orbs glowing of something that trapped the viewer like in a decadent horror carousel was frightening.

She was no ordinary woman and her studied by overconfident gestures the casualty in her mimics, the lack of emotions about being in such a contest, the cold judgment, and the obvious genius... Who is this woman?

Neji became suspicious unlike the Uzumaki who managed to forget about Hinata for an entire second being in too much of a stupor as in how the hell was it possible that someone has solved Sasuke`s riddle, the one that he and Shikamaru created and absolutely none has ever been able to solve it but apparently there was always someone who was better and apparently full of surprises and not only this, but she was hands down top three most gorgeous women he has ever seen and something pinched Naruto`s conscience letting him know that this pastel rose haired young brilliant woman was the one that Sasuke vaguely told him about – the one he fucked at the Ball, while he was busy luring Hinata.

"I don't like this woman at all," He half listened to Neji`s opinion who was having his moony orbs narrowed at the woman with such an arrogance in the air, and half smirking to himself when he realized that she was exactly Sasuke`s counterpart, a perfect _match_ to the Uchiha, someone who was the embodiment of everything and nothing at all, someone to keep him entertained and on the edge –and of course, someone who was comfortable enough to walk into the lion`s den and instead of fearing for her life, she was mocking Death by dancing with the Devil to his favorite tune. "there is something about her that doesn't seem right to me, but I can't put my finger on it."

 _Amazing!_

"I trust your intuition Neji but whatever it might be about her," This is where the Uzumaki grinned while the audience`s gaping orbs shuffled from Sakura and the picture to the jury and the announcer who were yet to come down to planet Earth and let them know if she got the right answer.

"Teme will see right through her deception." He always did, without failing once even when dealing with Tsunade Senju who has fallen prey to it without even knowing that she was under his _control_.

"I hope you were right, otherwise, she can become someone burdensome."

"Ah, c`mon dude, stop turning into Shika." He mumbled while the audience cheered obviously for the emerald eyed exotic rosette snickering at the stern face of Hyuga Neji, imagining Sasuke-Teme`s face when he realizes that she was one step further from breaking the record since this contest was taking place –three years and no one has managed to solve the riddle. "Paranoid picky bastards…"

"Wow, this was quite an exciting explanation," The announcer mimicked that he was whipping the sweat on his brow coming to his senses and did his job, while the audience snickered along with him; Sakura simply kept a picturesque serene but not smiling mimic on her face, waiting with a hand resting on the bone of her hip, mentally checking the announcer to death and blowing the entire audience up with Hidan`s special bombs. "and I am very pleased to announce you that… this is the CORRECT answer! For the first time in three years, ladies and gentlemen we have a WINNER!"

Sakura so fought the urge to roll her emerald orbs at how buoyant this annoying male was and the entire masquerade was cheap and only meant to fool the sluts around who were bawling their eyes and lamenting that they missed the chance to win the prize but… this is not what bothered Sakura.

The game was far from _over_ and she knew it all too well in fact, the _real_ challenge started now in the moment when this childish play was over and this is exactly what Sasuke had in mind because definitely, he had a _backup plan_ in case that someone might have puzzled him and decipher the mystery behind 'Mona Lisa`s smile' –a deceiving smile that mesmerized, fascinated and puzzled the viewer for so many years.

This let Sakura know more about Sasuke`s personality because this is exactly how he was in real life –always planning ahead and having multiple trump cards under his deluxe sleeve but Sakura`s mind went even beyond this trivia.

All the plans Sasuke might have and every sinuous road meandering from his shrewd mind were all leading back to the original place –his **heart.**

And this is the place that she wanted to sneak in incognito and before he realizes what happens to him she will pulverize it and kill it in the same way he killed her and destroyed her life because as lavish as her life might be now, Sakura knew that she was pretty much fucked up.

She had deep scars that will never heal, she had an unknown past and was pretty much a nobody without a history, she has escaped from the Mental Asylum with a penchant for pyromania and sadism and she was insane, she was very aware of this.

She will never find peace again and she wouldn't even venture into dreaming that she will find love –she longed stopped dreaming about something so derisive, this was for normal people not ones like her, but she will support her friends into getting what she will never and this was happiness.

After she killed Sasuke, she will spiritually –if not physically too, die along with him and this was bringing her an uncanny calmness. But for now, she had to play her cards right for as long as she had before their downfall, she had to keep throwing him baits so as the Uchiha will end up capped within her clutch without escape.

Sakura has guessed his plans, basically, the Uchiha wants to see if someone is enough inkling to danger in order to see underneath and see though his plans -looking for a potential threat or comrade or why not, something more _personal_.

After the tumultuous cheers and acclamations which were worse than hearing the demented patients from the Asylum in their furor when they had those moments of complete crack and gave one Hell of a job to the medics, the announcer politely silenced the audience and turned to Sakura with a smile so practiced and fake that it almost made her gave him the finger, but instead the rosette smiled softly right to him trying to play the dumb woman that she was clearly not, but it was funny to come off as both genius, bitchy and innocent, something that only she could pull off so nonchalantly.

"Now this young lady is presented with two options that she can choose from, upon her own desire," He waited for another round of round of clippings like he was in the middle of a presentation about how to save the world from starvation, making Sakura mentally puke into her mouth in disgust; she absolutely loathed this kind of stupid games or show contests or anything.

She will take all this rapacious rage all on Sasuke later on, she already decided it. He turned to her beaming his Hollywood smile and sang. "you can either take the money prize that consists of $1 million dollars,"

 _Uninteresting, you can take that money and shove them up your duck butt ass,_ Sakura mentally added. "or… get the chance to look at the picture that is hidden _behind_ the one that we can all see, as it will be exposed to _you._ "

 _Bingo,_ she simply couldn't help but let a ghost of a smirk fall on her luscious glimmering rouged lips when she realized that her inkling has been correct –the other option was to meet the very organizer of this imbecile contest, namely Uchiha Sasuke himself.

And basically the announcer tried to be subtle and suggest it that this was her second option –be a gold digger and total cheap slut in desperate need for the money, or be the smart woman who was capable of reading what was underneath the deception and refuse to be materialistic and up to take risks, because even though she correctly surmised that she will meet Sasuke, it was not a guarantee that _he_ might want to see her in return or spend more than one second in her vicinity and knowing that he was the Capo of Konoha`s Mafia family, he might as well _kill_ her right on the spot.

She absolutely adored to lace hands with danger and live her life with the constantly with a guillotine hanging above her head because, in this case, fate made it be that this guillotine was the only thing that can bring her pleasure.

The 'picture' in this case was Uchiha Sasuke, the one who organized the entire competition, the 'hidden behind' part meant that he was the one who always stood in the _shadows_ concealed without revealing his face thus the one that the others could not see and if it will only be presented to 'you' then it meant that only she will meet Sasuke personally and the picture will not be displayed to the public, because there was no picture underneath, but the Uchiha himself.

Because in reality… Mona Lisa wasn't 'smiling', but _smirking._ And Sasuke took this chance to meet the only woman who will get the answer right because the contest was so difficult with this two parts that if someone truly got to him like this, then that lady is worth of his attention.

Was this some kind of twisted sick dating contest?

Of course, like every TV contest that was airing live, the Audience screams at her to grab the money and again, Sakura had to press the crescent moons into her palms and bit her lower lip to prevent herself from obscene gestures or rude retort from those fuckers, when her gaze landed on Uzumaki Naruto and the Hyuga read that were looking at her with much interest, understanding that Ai-chan was finished with her job, and judging from the dreamy orbs of the cerulean eyed Naruto, she burst out in a mental laughter of pure insanity realizing that he was a goner by now.

Heck, they would probably share their first kiss since there were virtual rainbows popping from his eyes, even if he was good at hiding it.

She was subtle enough to not let it see where she was looking at but the suspicious stare of Hyuga Neji was something that she didn't like and she resisted the urge to scoff back at him because this way she will be confirming his thoughts –that she was dangerous and hiding something.

Of course he was suspicious of her since she was the only one who got the answer right and being a Hyuga with one in a million perception and vision that was on par with the Boss himself, he might have guessed that she was not a rudimentary woman.

And this made the game even sweeter knowing that by now, Sasuke will have to fight his own morals, family, and associates for her. Oh, sweet demented bad romance, nothing can compare to it.

"So, what is that you chose Miss?"

 _First, to hang your sorry ass on the chandelier, you bloody motherfucker with that very microphone!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

A crystal half empty velvety scotch was being clasped by his lean digits as Sasuke was leaning into his leather armchair in a semi-obscure room that was on a higher level hidden into the building, right above the ceiling where the contest was taking place, totally not interested in that idiotic traditional event, that was famous in Konoha and sponsored by his family, casually drinking and never once peeping to see the competitors since they never solved his riddle and not being interested in how they made a fool of themselves in front of an entire audience.

He was waiting patiently for it to end up so that he could go and work on his plan to fuck up with Tsunade and the Raikage`s life and take over their Empires and of course, work on his plan to lure and trap Morphine.

Even though someone might accidentally or coincidentally guess the right answer, Sasuke was absolutely positive that the greedy woman, whoever she was, will not let the chance of having her hands on such a huge sum of money to spend on cosmetic, plastic surgeries, breast augmentation or whatever the hell the shallow hoes spent their escorts` money on.

The steps that were reverberating along the stairs that were covered in velvet red carpet leading to his adjacent room and the short knock on the door had him sigh in relief.

This was clearly Shikamaru who came to him to announce him of the outcome of the competition, most likely to let him know that no one has won the game and it was finally over so they could get the heck out of there and take care of their more important jobs.

Although, part of him was kinda disappointed because he was positive that a certain emerald-eyed beauty with the most tumultuous eyes that he has ever see in his life will take the chance to come and see him, or at least be deluded into encountering him again.

For an entire month, she hasn't sought him out or fawned about him, just like he knew that she won't.

She wasn't an ordinary woman and clearly she won't try her best to stalk him, but Sasuke will not either. She had to make the first move in order for his game to work, and he had a lot of patience to wait for her.

But the first step into their next encounter belonged to her, she was the one who was supposed to find him and not the other way around; she was the one who must crave for him and d _esire_ him with her every cell and beyond, and when she will be unable to resist a day without him, she will find a chance to return to him, and make her way back into his life, his bed, his arms… his mind.

His _hear_ –

He blinked once to alleviate that outrageous sudden figment that wanted to penetrate his mind, but the guardians on the doors of his vault where his heart was hidden stopped the transgressor on time, snapping out of his reverie as Shikamaru crept the door open revealing his shadow into the door`s way, barely seeing Sasuke hidden by the shadows of the poorly illuminated room.

"About damn tim–" He cut himself short upon seeing Shikamaru`s expression when he poked his head into the room.

.

.

.

* * *

"I admit that I never had a keen eye for _art_." Sakura nonchalantly brushed her hair over her bare shoulder, while she kept another hand planted down her hips, barely letting any sort of emotion be carved onto the porcelain of her rather apathetic visage, like all that thing was nothing much for her and the entire situation was rather stale and boring. "I want to see what is _behind_ the picture."

Her answer made the climax of the moment be even more dramatic and even Neji and Naruto briefly gaped at her unusual choice, since the woman was clearly delivering the money and taking the other option which was to simply satisfy her curiosity because she wouldn't have possible seen through Sasuke`s deception, right?

"She has guts." The Uzumaki whispered to his Hyuga companion while Neji narrowed his moony orbs to the woman who was getting more and more suspicious by the minute and his sense for such details as he was accustomed to the ways of Mafia, was starting to send alarming bells through his conscience –that something about this emerald-eyed rosette wasn't normal, but he couldn't put his finger on it, albeit he almost had a hunch. It was slipping through his fingertips like sand on the beach, refusing to stay in his mind.

"Or maybe she is simply…" Neji found it almost funny that he run out of words but if he was to depict Sakura in a way that would be one concise and clear word. "… _insane_."

Because normally, no sane woman would refuse the money for simply peeping at a stupid painting, if she wasn't either crazy or a genius that had the same manner of thinking as Sasuke, namely his match in heaven.

Sasuke has vaguely told the blonde between grunts of annoyance and a lot of laconic 'Hn' responses that he had an extremely explicit hot moment with a gorgeous woman who seemed to be totally crazy but extremely erotic and interesting at the Ball before the meeting, but he didn't quite tell them _who_ she was.

"I wish I saw Teme`s face when this hot lady walks into his private room. Wanna bet that he isn't even bothering himself to watch this contest?"

Neji only nodded to the blonde smirking briefly at her, knowing that Sasuke wasn't indeed interested in what happens in this stupid contest since everything was a just formality and nothing more to him. Until now.

 _Until her…_

"A very courageous choice, Miss! To deny the money in favor of _art,_ how noble of you!"

Keeping the same stupendous innocence on her angelic smile that almost seemed uncanny, Sakura sang to the man stunning him once again as his fake sugary smile froze against his lips as he took in the way she was basically playing with the personalities, swapping faces like a versatile actress in less than a nanosecond.

"Rather than being so fond of _art_ … I find myself simply wanting to _satisfy_ my curiosity." Oh, she was going to get satisfaction all right in the following minutes, she was sure of it.

Anticipation was bubbling into the pits of her stomach like a dormant volcano roaring back to life, waiting for a flicker to erupt and burst into the flames of passion that only he can elicit.

"Very well Miss," Out of nowhere, one particular male appeared behind her as Sakura followed the silent lead of the announcer and took two steps to the picture at the back of the room. "you are granted the privilege of seeing what lies behind the picture! Minna-sama, let`s give this amazing lady who managed to be the first one to solve the riddle, a big round of applauses!"

 _Ah, can they stop being so utterly fake?_ It made all the breakfast she had come back to her throat. They could keep those imbecile acclamations and stop devouring her with lustful eyes –those pigs- and stop looking at her like they wanted to slit her throat –the women.

Problem was that Sakura had to endure this for almost a minute with a very interesting character traipsing lazily in front of her, leading the way, and confirming her suspicion –it was Shikamaru Nara, one of Sasuke`s closest men.

She chose to play dumb with this genius, even though he probably suspected that her confidence to refuse the money and take the other rather stupid option couldn't be coincidental or done on a whim. "So, where are we going? Am I going to see the full picture that lies underneath?"

The lazy genius was surprised by how easily was for her to fake that obliviousness and her implacable access skills took him by surprise because yes, just like Sakura suspected, Shikamaru sensed that she knew what the other option meant and he was actually trying to recover from the shock that someone has managed to correctly guess their game.

With that attitude, Sakura even fooled him but then again, Hinata and Hidan always knew that she had this versatile skill that not many had. "Yeah." He replied evenly not giving anything away, simply leading her to a secret door that was concealed by a fake wall and a dim illuminated narrow hall with spiral stairs welcomed them on the other side of the door.

She should be scared by this since it got pretty clear that she won`t be seeing any picture and this is what Shikamaru was keenly following even if his back was on her –to see if she was scared or not and this is where Sakura should be worry about only… she was not, even if she could easily read this lazy genius` mind.

Because she had something that passed his genius namely her _craziness._

This is why she uttered to him words that coursed along Shikamaru`s spine like a voltage, but he was good in hiding his thoughts from this woman it being easier to do since his back was on her and she couldn't see him clearly but holy damn… he didn't expect this nor the tone which was so serene and angelic and almost not _human._

"Is the _picture_ behind the fake one aware of the fact that _I_ am the one who _won_ this contest or is this going to be a _surprise_ for the both of _us_?"

 _She knows!_

He had no idea who this pink haired beauty was or how was it possible to be so intelligent and observant, she was a stranger that clearly didn't belong to this community albeit she was clearly rich, but she was out of ordinary , beating all the other women by far and suddenly she getting close to Sasuke made sense. She guessed their game, she was aware of Sasuke`s game and this is where the interesting things will stay to unfold.

 _His father won't like this, that was for sure_ , he mentally added.

"A little word of advice Miss," Shikamaru half turned to this strange woman an eyebrow quirked up and there was something more malicious oozing from him that was reminiscent the dark ways of Mafia ,albeit very polite and refined. "Don't push it or you might regret it."

And of course, Sakura was not your typical woman to be apprehensive about this sudden change in aura and thus she decided to fuck up with this Mobsters` minds, for confirming his suspicion a at the same time, not confirming it entirely and this is exactly what was puzzling Sasuke, but unlike Shikamaru, his liaison to this rosette went even deeper than the very lust and the beckoning of blinding hormones and carnal impulses, because unlike Shikamaru who was well versed, Sasuke was having a hidden dark aura about himself, one that was on the same resonance as Sakura`s dementia.

" _Not_ pushing it… is something that I might definitely _regret_ Mister." The tone of her voice didn't match the gleam of concupiscence and the immixture of aphrodisiac, honey and vanilla angelic tone and the maze of turbulence into her orbs, her emerald orbs weren't indecipherable as Sasuke`s, for they were clear as crystals but deceiving and hysteric akin to pure insanity.

"Thank you for leading the way, Mister." Sakura fluttered her long eyelashes sweetly and politely to the male, albeit she didn't hide the scent in her orbs that clearly shown to the genius that she was holding back from slitting his throat or burn him alive, for not only she could physically do it but she will gain a lot of _pleasure_ by doing so and this made Shikamaru frown for a bit, but he only nodded to her when they stopped in front of a door covered entirely in black leather, like the door of a C.E.O`s office.

Sakura flipped her hair that was parted on the right over her shoulder like a diva who knew about how undeniably hot and mesmerizing she was, casually letting her emerald orbs look around the cubic paintings that bedecked the walls of the narrow half illuminated hall, while noticing keenly how Shikamaru knocked in a peculiar way four times on the frame of the door, probably as a specific secret mafia code and immediately her astute mind caught the pattern and imprinted it on her eardrum, but she didn't make it too obvious that she was listening.

Shikamaru pressed on the door half opening it and poked his form through it while stating in a senseless tone that was even more lackadaisical than usual, speaking low and impersonal so as in not to give out who was behind it.

"The winner of the contest is here." This line was so impersonal that there was no way that she could have guessed that it was Sasuke behind it, but she was _sure_ that it was him the one hiding behind that door, the only thing that was left for her to do is to walk inside.

There came no reply from the mystery person in the room as suspected and Sakura only saw Shikamaru nod once and the fact that the chamber was just as dark as the rest of this wing of the building, in total contrast with the overflowing of sprinkling colorful bright lights in the room where the contest was taking place, as well as the after-party and this only shown the duality of Sasuke and the double identity of the two lives that he was running – as a man and as a Capo of Konoha`s Mafia and this excited her terribly.

"You may enter Miss," Shikamaru made the familiar motion with his hand that was not sunk deep into his pockets side stepping and pushing the door open wide for her to enter and she did, muttering a quick polite thank you. "and enjoy the _view._ "

After he has seen her delicious back that was modeling flawlessly and seductively in that sinful elegant gown she wore, Shikamaru shut the door behind it and _locked_ it, shaking his head as he lingered one more moment before he walked along the hall.

Sasuke and he came up with this game when they were still students and deeply absorbed by strategy games, and in three years since they were organizing this game, no one has managed to solve it… up until now.

Whoever this woman is, it was questionable if she will make it out alive from that room, since she seemed to know much more than she shown and her orbs were gleaming dangerously, promising ill intent and this was something that they couldn't tolerate into the Underground world.

This mysterious lady with eyes like precious polished garnet was by far one of the most dangerous types of adversaries; ones that could not be left alive, for they already knew too much. Too bad that she was so incredibly beautiful.

But then again, Shikamaru didn't know who Sakura really was and this is the reason why Morphine made every game be so interesting for having a tremendous trump card up her sleeve – the fact that no one was aware of her double identity.

.

.

.

* * *

ANTICIPATION of that meeting was slaying through her like gates of supreme liberation. Sasuke`s presence was making her envision the feeling of tapping Nirvana under her fingertips and it was euphoric.

Her inner darkness opened like doors of insanity, she never felt so free in her entire life than when sleeping to Sasuke and, even if he lodged himself inside her, sliding deeper and harder than anyone before, Sakura an ever felt so liberated and so free to be crazy; to be herself.

To bounce her body in pure bliss while pleasure kept on stuff using through her body and waking her inner flames up from their deep slumber, setting her on fire.

It was like is tending to empowering music, feeling adrenaline sweltering under her skin and tasting that power to become one with the universe from the bottom of her mind to the confinements of her soul and it was addictive. Her words enemy was her sweetest drug and it was laughable.

Fine stilettos clicked on the luscious wooden floor, like drops of cognac poured in his crystal glass as her spirit materialized in the confinement of his private chamber, as a _woman_ traipsed straight into the limbs of darkness, and the floor footprints memorize the sinuous steady pattern of her footprints.

She swayed on water like the outline of a gracious swan, the outline of her skin diffused in a luminous silver afterglow clashing with the semi-obscurity of the room. She appeared in front of him, in that maddening combination of sensual shadows and mythological features, being just as luscious and enthralling as he remembered so vividly.

A metallic cocktail dress painted in the same exquisite shades of glowing emerald golden and acreage stardust embraced her siren curves, cupping the elegant outline in fine expensive materials, all molding and rippling sensually along her body with every calculated feminine gesture.

The shimmering glows stole the radiance of every source of light and emphasized the magical effect of floating a million fireflies following her frame as she sank deeper into the room, colliding with the radiance of her orbs and the elfin smile.

Under the caress of the dim chandelier and shimmering candles, she was chimera and her presence was hypnotic and surreal.

Everything about this woman was porcelain perfect, every swell of her body curved in a delicate manner and every light and shadow revealed the portrait of a mystical creature.

Heavens, how can a woman be so incredibly beautiful, was beyond Sasuke's level of understanding, but she was unbelievably real and mouth-watering and once again, she looked for him.

No, by any means, he didn't feel _honored_ by the grace of her presence in front of him, not in the bit. But he wasn't indifferent either.

Everything about her was intriguing and puzzling; he followed in silent enraptured as the alluring combination of one step after another were taking her to him, slowly and unhurried like time lost the value of its flow, freezing into the limbs of the clock, approaching him without invitation, like they had all the time in the world.

Her shadow designed a sinus path as her silhouette great larger and larger as she as getting closer and closer and every detail enfolded before his keen orbs; onyx eyes blessed with the vigilance of a hawk were framing this beauty, admiring, studying and getting drown to her.

The avant garde color of her coral tresses freed from any bindings waved in rebel circles along the rounded bones of her bare shoulders and back, framing her swan's neck and enhancing the ebullient color of emerald in her eyes.

His fingertips burned with desire at the remembering of their softness under his touch and the need to run his hands through her hair great ardent and potent and so was anticipation.

He knew. The reason for her visit was clear as her magnetic presence was signaling to him. She was there for him and for the other _taste_ of what he had to offer.

He wanted her in a visceral thirst that no other beverage will satiate him like her nectar taste did. And Sasuke was ready to bet that she wanted him just as much.

It was written there, in every move she made, in every at the full gaze of her enigmatic jade eyes, the desire and the yearn for passion.

Feelings... Avian bonds connecting the skies to the engaged souls and making them dependent to the others' invitation to taste, to dance, to take and to submit.

This is how they were: fire and desire exploring each other's inner demons, in a desperate sojourn of discovering the embodiment of supreme pleasure. 

One step after the other... the short edge of his dark Fedora hat unraveled those rebel silk spikes in the color of black polished chrome, which spewed across his cheeks and partly hid his eyes, as he followed her stance, full of sheer confidence.

His nimble stance straightened and leaned arrogantly into the comfort of his leather chair, while a fine _Cohiba Robustus_ Cuban cigar brushed the corner of his thin lips; the exquisite leathery aroma, blended with subtle touches of honey oozed in whirls of puffs from the heavy ring gage, dissipating into the intimate atmosphere.

Sasuke didn't strike as a smoker, but she knew that he spoiled himself with an exclusive cigar from time to time and she won't deny that his striking _mafia_ predilections were heavily attractive.

A pair of toned model legs crisscrossed in an imperious way, as he blew a languished spiral of smoke, peeping at her through a veil of luscious raven locks, but she could feel the apocalyptic glow of his obsidian eyes, freezing the soft surface of her skin, in a paralyzing pleasurable way, that only his penetrating gaze could, and it was electric.

She could depict it in his obsidian eyes - Uchiha secretly carved for the same incandescent passion that he made her feel, because he hasn't _just_ fucked her with an unparalleled zeal and ferocity; Sasuke tried to convey something to her that words couldn't not compelling, but prayed that she will understand it and she did.

Sakura was avidly forcing herself to push back _something_ that fought to break the bars of the cells inside her chest and sprung free from its confinement, to flutter back to her as it once did before she has been erased from the society and trapped in the Asylum.

It was _exactly_ that kind of feelings that she hoped to overcome and never feel the honey taste of it again. Because of the taste of sweetness, unlike the other ones, was inborn and pretty much automatic.

She will never get rid of it and ironically enough, Uchiha was sweeter than Ambrosia.

Even as they both knew that they pretty much trifle with each other and only sought for satisfaction, there was an invisible chain that pulled them together as it did now and it drown Sakura, up to the level of suffocation.

Every curve of his lips and each evanescence glance of his, were sufficient to work as an impetus for the bonfire in her, to scorch the flames of dementia and euphoria. He was even more beautiful as she saw him now, than when they first met.

And it was precisely the fact that he managed to elicit so many complex feelings inside her, the thing that even transcended hate and revenge, and submerged into the abyss of pure insanity.

Because the absurdity of her seeking Sasuke for _both_ messing with his heart and pulverize the walls of his empire until she left him a king without a castle in ruins and mystery, she also sought him for another night of passion.

The fact that he wanted her conveniently diffused to every of his pores, sending chemical signals that stored her hormones lupine and thirsty, beguiling the primal woman in her, begging to be taken in a primal barbaric way, made her work even easier.

Sasuke Uchiha was so heavily erotic, that it was almost illegally how sinfully sexual his presumptuous attitude was; the tiny tufts of hair at the back of her nape and behind her ears perked up in excitement upon sensing the intensity of his perusal skimming across her body, admiring her and she knew he liked what he was seeing.

The image of her so sensual and exotic blended in a scene of decadent paradise, a maiden stolen by the demons waltzing in the limbs of the Devils dance.

"I should probably be surprised but I must confess you that I am not." His heavily erotic velvety baritone was trembling from his broad chest like the lowest keys of a Grand Piano making a shiver tremble along her limbs and his presence was already electrifying.

" _You_ sought me out first..." Slowly but steadily without making a single sound into the silence that suddenly filled with magnetizing sparkles, like the Water God traipsing on water, shuffling to her while Sakura stood pinned in her place, with an air of pure conceitedness similar to his own, a hand down the curb of her siren hip and a smile in her whirlpool emerald orbs that could make any gentle butterfly turn into a dragon blowing fire through its nostrils.

All the while trapping her in a lock of gazes that was as delicious as it was dangerous to the point where it became laborious to breathe, Sasuke didn't stop until he shattered her personal bubble and stopped one breath away from her, chest brushing over chest and his knuckles outstretched to the nacre of her cheek where he caressed her jaw in a gracious way that was even more elegant than his husky masculine voice. "…Like I have anticipated."

"Don't get overconfident Uchiha, cos I am not here to broom that chauvinistic bombastic ego of yours, though I would admit it is clearly on a heavy crave for attention _, boy_."

She made a face that almost had him chuckle, which swayed between the comical pout of a stubborn baby and an offended little innocent lamb, something that was clearly antithetically to how she really was, because pure and innocent was something that Sakura clearly _wasn't_ at least not physically.

"I only want your dick. " She bombarded him with a ghetto blunt confession that pulverized every fragment of elegance and delicacy about her attitude and the way she came before him, looking like a nymph descending from Olympus, glowing in a gown that should be forbidden for her to wear so erotically sensual and with so much decency and elegance –only she could be sensual without being vulgar, sexy in all the plenitude of the term without being slutty or too exaggerated, beautiful beyond words that she almost looked like an angel descended from Paradise, but without losing the touch to the entertain femineity and this is the reason why she was so mesmerizing in his eyes.

Plus, she was the first one to solve the riddle and part of him was growling like a beast to the full moon since he could finally drop this façade that he was portraying and let a glimpse of his own demons which craved to be set free to do whatever, reveal to the world, to someone who was exactly like him and sought for someone like him.

He knew that she was different from any other woman and now she has just confirmed it to him. All the bells and alarms in his cells were on the highest alert, ringing and making him go deaf, but an animalistic force within him benumbed and shut everything off, except for how much he wanted her for a reason that he couldn't comprehend himself.

Sasuke wanted Sakura with his every fiber and nothing could stop him from having her as she stood before him with a similar look in her eyes, one that almost pleaded and begged for him to give in and take both of them on the other side of Paradise, where supreme pleasure has been ceased away from innocence, in a den of its own and take her in ways undefined by the physics of law and gravity, until she tattooed his name on the walls around.

His dark chuckle resonated like the contralto vibration of a piano, adding shivers to her heart`s strings and the column of her spine.

"I take it so as certain _parts_ of my anatomy spark your interest more than others but..." His hand claimed its ownership around the curve of her lithe waist, emblazoning her skin with his irradiated touch, through the soft material of her clothes. "...we both know that in reality..." unlike every other man, and this included his associates, Sasuke was in a league of his own, something that no one could even dare to phantom to parallel or overshadow and this was obvious from the confidence in his eyes and the dominance in his entire aura, and of course that Sakura had to raise this game until it reached the paramount and above.

"...you desire for _all_ of me." He was a dominatrix and a puppeteer just like her and this is the reason why his voice that slant to the level where its deemed a river of chocolate flowing through her senses and drawing him to the point where she went dizzy with need and wet in desire, breathing upon her face. "The _me_ that makes you _feel_ , Sakura."

Smart and exquisite; refined and mysterious; exotic and sensual. That's how she reminded him of a nymph - a Goddess in human form that submerged a mortal into a realm of vice.

She didn't answer to him because she was busy looking into his eyes like try looking at an inestimable painting of a beauty unseen by the human eye before, reading what was written inside in a language which only she could decipher.

He knew about her weakness and was fully set on exploring it and this was the reason why she was here in the first place, she was here for _him_ just like he has declared in a tone that was so conceited, arrogant, intimidating yet amazingly delicious, toxic, sexual, but luxurious and refined.

She wanted him just as badly, craved for him and every single second spent with his alabaster skin on her was making her craziness in crazy in need.

"I take it that my little _game_ has been to your liking?" One of his hands were wrapped possessively around the curve of her slim glass flute waist, bringing her flush into his chiseled chest, while the other was skimming along the softness of her left arm, feeling the silk organza skin tremble in pleasure and she shuddered under his caress; again, he was making her feel things that she shouldn't and she could comprehend how was it possible to bend the effect of so many drugs combined injected into her system with such a ghost of a touch alone, but he was doing it effortlessly and it felt beyond divine.

Sakura fought the urge to shudder visibly and melt into his arms. The look in her virtuous emerald pools was enough to let him know that the fire between them, like bolts from the sky, was once again aflame and ready to burst, never ceasing away, only needing one another to manifest at its fullest and roar back to life.

"Let's just say that I find myself attracted by _mystery_."

"That's why you are here?" an unscrupulous dark desire resurfaced from the way her emerald eyes aligned with the charcoal horizon of his playful onyx orbs, and she found herself in the delicious situation of a nocturnal stargazer seeking for the shooting stars, in a mysterious August midnight - unpredictable, fascinating and puzzling

"Your assumption has been wrong. I am here to see what is behind the picture, not for _you_ particularly."

She taunted him when in reality the look in their enthralled orbs and the body language, the obvious arousal mixed with the fine tobacco scent and their perfumes combined in a single soul which craved for the union.

One that was reeling in ecstasy even before they touched and that was promising insanity at its finest.

That was an elegant smart lie and they both knew it. Sasuke has guessed that Sakura was there for him and Sakura wouldn't even try to deny it.

One month of planning and plotting has been totally worth it. Vaguely she hoped that Hinata had at least just as much fun as she was doing up until now because she was positive that Ai-chan hasn't gotten farther than where she and Sasuke were heading to.

He had no problem in closing the distance between them and act like she was his girlfriend or an acquaintance when in reality he didn't even know her family name, nor that it mattered because it was _his_ name the one that she will soon be screaming, even if he will have to steal it forcibly from her.

Sakura entombed the eternal ethereal ineffable in the mirror of the enthralling womanhood and her grace was the archetypal portrait of a virginal maiden in her way to taste the forbidden fruit, exploiting the hidden carnal pleasures of a man's touch - _his_ touch.

His addiction has fueled the desire to have her here now before him, in all the glory of her sinful metallic short dress, looking like a walking discrepancy between an angel and a demon -so irresistible.

Voluptuous explicit images of the picturesque rippling of her body, attuning to the chemical passion of his own to unravel the core of a sparkling sensuality, trapped in the of an erotic dream - the reminisce of what they experienced together for the first time they slept together.

Her hand outstretched between them and languidly slide up, from the ironed collar of his dark navy shirt, brushing her fingertips along his pulse feeling his Uchiha blood rush predatory and ready to boil through his system, and coming to spread across the masculine edge of his jaw, intertwining with his raven locks that cascades through her fingertips

Sasuke was amazingly delicate for such a vigorous man, but it did nothing to diminish his virility, on the contrary, he was crayoned in angles, shadows and lights and high sharp angles.

He only followed the motion of her hand as she daringly touched his face, but found himself unexplainably unable to pry her hand off his person.

He absolutely loathed human contact especially women contact with his body, that if they didn't engage in _certain_ activities, and even then he refrained from touching and feeling more than what was necessarily, but not this time.

The swell of her rounded breast curbed as she flexed her hand and arched from the corset of her dress in a tantalizing heart-shaped cleavage and it was then when Sasuke realized that this deceiving siren wore no bra underneath the dress.

Blood has amassed under the last belt of muscles of his lower abdomen, where wanton needs came resurfacing in the form of a painful tension, begging for release. What was she doing to him? What was this woman 's _game_?

He felt that he was close to the answer, despite the fact that it resided deep into her eyes where no one was allowed to enter but eve so. He just had to listen to his reflexes and intuition and for once stop using his brain.

She looked deep into his obsidian eyes holding his stare in pure delight - something that not many dared to do- while two of her slim fingers pushed his hat slightly up so that her face could fit under the stylish brims and swiftly, like a content lioness, tilted her head and arched her neck and she dropped her lips to his mouth.

Sasuke could feel the acceleration of his heartbeats pounding inside his eardrums like a bass guitar, as his body temperature went high on the thermometer, feeling sweaty and more animalistic than ever.

There was a demon residing inside him that howled to be set free and he almost choked on air when Sakura brought another hand to coil around his neck, where a pair of fingers scissors his raven locks and guided him down so that she could open up her mouth and leisurely cupped his lower lip between her moist ones and pulled hardly on it, like a feline chewing on a piece of meat, that she ripped from its prey.

She forced him to part his mouth wider for allowing her to suckle on his lip, while her right hand started to rock his chest, sliding up and down his pectoral and venturing lower on his muscular body, massaging the peaks of the muscles that protruded through the slim fabric of his clothes.

Sasuke's left hand latched on the small bone of her lower back, where the curve of her slim spine rounded in a curvaceous derriere, applying enough pressure to let her feelings the radiance of his slender hand through the tempting dress and bring her closer to his body, fighting the urge to capture her lips in a bruising kiss, while Sakura flickered the tip of her tongue at the corner of his mouth and let it roll out of her sinful mouth along the contour of his lower lip, linking his thin luscious lips so openly and without any restraint, in a wet slick warm touch that sent his hormones on rampage.

A baritone growl of a beast coming undone from the pits of Tartarus erupted from Sasuke chest as Sakura slide her tongue past his lips and lunged forward to tickled his throat as far as their mashed lips would physically allow her and even more, tasting him with much more pathos than the first time.

By all the Deities from above, Sasuke never realized how much he missed this woman's taste until now when she poisoned him again with her _sweet_ drug and when an erotic soprano moan vibrated through their dance of tongues, reverberating along his column, Sasuke encircled her tongue in a way that Sakura herself couldn't deem as possible and pushed their laced organs back into her warm mouth where he unleashed his own fire.

His left hand slide along her shoulders in a feverous embrace, while the other slide boldly across her curved ass and cupped her left cheek that was perfectly highlighted into that vice daring dress, squeezing her hard once and pushing their hips together as he grounded hard against her, all the while his mouth was brushing the plump flesh of her cashmere lips, savoring the fruity fragrance of peaches and dark cherries, stealing every moan, every ragged breath and the very life inside her.

His slick tongue was unbeatable as it lunged inside every corner and aperture of her mouth, rippling along the perfect set of pearl teeth, tickling the arcade of her mouth as she literarily melted into his arms, then plunged into the hotness of her throat as far as he could reach, in a carnal thirst to discover the quintessence of her delicious succulent flavor.

Sakura went dizzy with desire and every fragment of her senses went haywire when she felt Sasuke's sensual tongue filling her mouth with his maddening taste of chocolate and tobacco and she tucked on his silk hair as she took a fist of his locks, while the other hand enclosed into his suit, pulling him closer to her.

Drops of his hot saliva were rolling along his tongue as it slide and rolled under her own and she greedily swallowed his sweetness, just like he left her dry of her own. Heavens, this man was absolutely _delicious._

Sakura just couldn't begin to comprehend how such a passionate kiss where she conveyed all her hate and reprimanded disdain for him, materialize in the form of an angry bruising kiss that led her to melting her into his arm, with no control over her senses.

He wasn't just a goddamn incredible kisser, no, Sasuke was pouring every grain of passion that rested dormant into his body when he ravaged her mouth, completely dominating her and it was more than arousing.

She could feel herself burn in drops of desire and hotness, surging from her core and moisten in the lace garments that veiled the valley between her thighs; a place that throbbed in need to be unlocked and penetrated by the same man who was so addictive.

She _wanted_ him so badly that it physically hurt. Sakura wanted this Mobster just as much as she wished to see him dead. Images of his lips on her fused with the memory of his fingertips traipsing all over her skin in pure rapture.

Swiftly as if they were dancing on ice, Sasuke swirled her around in his arms, so as her half bare back was nuzzled into the crests of his hard chest, breaking their breathless kiss in favor of showering her with wet kisses all over her exposed shoulder.

His abrasive tongue was massaging the curve of her shoulder bone trailing along her pulse. Sakura encircled his shoulders to take a fist of the raven spikes that fell along his neck, her gesture somehow reminiscent to a desperate sinner holding on any ray of Providence, seeking for salvation.

A pair of moist lips were suckling the life thumping from the fine being of her pulse and the rosette gladly cooked her head on the other side, resting it on his shoulder to provide him full access to pleasure her skin. He wasn't touching her in any sexual way, save for his mouth that infused embers of a bonfire within her every pore.

His right hand was wrapped around her shoulders possessively like never wanting to let her escape him, while the other one was curled around her waist, bringing her flush into his hard body.

Their silhouettes molded together in all the pleasurable ways; limbs that yearned to touch and caress entwined in those zealous hold; places that screamed to be stimulated arched against one another, searching, grinding and pressing hard.

They became one shadow in the intimacy of that reasonably small room and everything around melted in lava and rivers of velvet and honey.

The delectable timbre of his alto voice surged through her column in waves of seductive voice. So low and so smooth and just like everything about him, Uchiha's voice alone was exotic and forbidden.

He was blowing the words against her skin along the shell of her ear hot and innuendo and Sakura fought the need to moan out loud into his arms.

"You knew exactly what the prize might have been." His inflection shot to her between his moist hot kisses.

"A woman like you loves to peel the surface of the things and unravel what lies underneath. This is precisely why you refused the money, cleverly understanding that something that might be of your interest is _behind_ the mask,"

He encircled her abruptly but not letting her go completely since a dainty touch still lingered upon her ribs and stomach and when Sasuke came face to face with her, he brushed her hair over her shoulder caressing his digit along her neck. His touch fine and magnetizing demanding and hypnotic. "just like you deciphered the secret of the picture."

Sakura let her lids fall on her emerald orbs and immediately all her senses went haywire as she couldn't see him but felt Sasuke so incredibly arousing and intimate, while his fingertips along her shoulders, arms and neck felt like they were made of fire, making her feel so **alive**. "Having me here might be convenient to you..."

"Are you disappointed for finding _me_ here instead of anything that a woman like you might have been excited by?" She noticed that he didn't use the term _'something better'_ and his arrogance was at its epitome here. Of course that he wouldn't consider himself lower than anything else but he was also very elegant in not self-praising himself like a pubescent teenager or a real macho.

The same coquettish gallantry intertwined with the retro semblance of his gesticulation and manners, that was never passed on him. He wore that arrogant Fedora hat like a statement. He was still... incredibly fine.

"Though I can imagine that it is not boredom the source of the impulse that brought you here."

"Then _what_ has brought me here?" She turned around smiling sheepishly to him while he left soft kisses on her shoulders, nipping on his skin with those thin yielding lips that felt richer than chocolate and cognac and softer than cashmere.

She could feel the hotness of his hard body building like a volcano. Those lithe muscles that were ebbed into the depths of her mind and rippling in waves of euphoria under the tickles of her fingertips; she lusted to touch him.

"I applaud your intuition to be so shrewd and exquisite in getting close to me again instead of being evident and uninteresting." Did he truly expects her to obviously stalk him and desperately get her hands on his number?

Probably not but he was clearly taken aback that she thought of something so original to make the game between them feel so tempting and enticing.

For a man like Sasuke any woman would do anything even going as far as to kill one another, but Sakura was the only one who will kill _him_ instead and then kill her for giving in so easily to him, for a moment of pleasure and suddenly life felt like a bitch to her.

Why was it that it must be her enemy, the object of her retribution and the one to shoulder all the hate amassed in so many ears of torture? She started to hate Fate for being so cruel and for always living her in a pinch with two impossible choices, instead of letting her be happy with so little yet so much?

Things that felt so natural were so far out of reach to someone like her or Hinata and it was unfair. This was one of those moments when Sakura preferred to forgo who she was and who he was, and she wished that they were only two shadows without a name or identity.

She loathed him for being an _Uchiha,_ she despised Sasuke for his family name so much that it burned worse than his fingertips on her and the insanity churning in her mind.

 _In your wildest dreams, Uchiha!_

"You are quite confident in your assumptions about me aren't you?"

"I am nowhere near as egocentric as you make me be, Sakura." Sasuke knew the impression he was leaving on the other people all too well and this was exactly the epitome of a perfect Boss, one that his father will be proud of and he was even if Fugaku wasn't too vocal to acknowledge it, he couldn't complain of his youngest son because Sasuke was flawless in his work.

But it didn't mean that inwardly his spirit was craving for all this attention, and maybe he was more profound in wanting to be just a _simple_ man with higher dreams about freedom and liberty to be himself and not a picture of what everyone else was making him be –the Boss who was capable enough to take on people like E and Tsunade alone.

"How should I know? You are a stranger to me." _I know every single step you make and everything that makes you be the man that I despise, Uchiha,_ inwardly Sakura was howling like a madwoman thinking about how well she knew him yet at the same time, she didn't.

She knew almost every step he took, trying to depict all his vulnerabilities and he had some flaws that she could fructify and play to her advantage, but at the same time he was so complex, intelligent, mysterious and interesting to follow.

His palms cupped her porcelain cheeks tenderly like he was handling fine porcelain aware that it might shatter under his touch or a rough diamond unfolding its beauty into the palms of his hands, and leaned forward to tap his lips against hers, but he didn't let her slide her tongue past his lips and fully kiss him, because Sasuke brushed past the corner of her mouth, showering her with kisses.

He traced his slick tongue along her jaw and she cocked her head involuntarily to give him more room to span that wicked tongue of his on her skin.

He felt like a bonfire and his caresses were electrical, effervescent and evanescent. It was like he barely touched her and that delicacy surprised Sakura to the core.

She knew what kind of man Sasuke was and his brutal ways of torture and interrogation were nowhere near as feeble as he was touching her now.

Albeit deep within her, entombed sentiments that Sakura nested in the depths of her heart, she too felt the chemical electricity sparkling in an explosion of elements and intertwined in an primal desire of ardent touches and fierce conjoining.

There was a tantric sync between them when they had sex that resembled the act of love making in the way their bodies reacted and that both scared and thrilled Sakura at the same time.

She was there for a reason: to find out _why_. Was it just a pure coincidence ignited by the adrenaline of finally making contact with the man she wanted to kill the thing that allowed her to experience such powerful feelings or was indeed something more that pulled her to Sasuke and the way he made her feel?

And a dainty part of her -that Sakura would never admit- wanted to feel that again because putting aside the fact that she and Sasuke were silent enemies, having feelings of a man touching her and pamper her body was amazing by definition.

The most laughable thing in all the intricate web of twisted linkage between them, was that when Sasuke dies, then the feelings that only he can elicit to her will die along.

 _Revenge_ in exchange for sheer pleasure... what a tantalizing bet it was. There were constant shivers tickling the column of her spine and limbs, like a cool wind brushing past her hot skin making her shudder in delight.

She didn't find it strange that she wanted to cry at how good it felt and the feelings that she had knowing how amazing it was to feel and not be benumbed to any senses and denied pleasure.

Sasuke grazed his canines along the cord of Sakura`s thumping pulse, teeth sinking into the skin of her pulsating vein and suckling on her neck greedily and sensually and she completely leaned into his touch, folding her hands around his shoulders and neck and taking a fist of his raven locks that seemingly grew longer than it was one month ago, brushing past his nape but she completely adored his ebony locks for how silky and luscious it felt under her touch.

Every part of him was more incredible than the other, he was such a gorgeous man exuding of an amazing virility that no woman would resist and she wouldn't be an exception. She wanted him naked for everything in the world.

"Heh... not that much of stranger, am I now?" His hands were kneading her hip bone and skimmed along the flute of her slim waist but refrained from sexually touching her.

His lips and tongue were singing the passion that he was able to cajole within her body which was exciting; she was getting bubbly and shaken just from that phantom of a touch alone.

The atmosphere was also intimate and heavily erotic; his presence as domineering, dark and velvet; his masculine smell of cognac and cologne was appetizing; there was a fine trail of a minty smoke of Cuban cigars lingering in the obscure room and it was not enough to be unpleasant, but spicy enough to give it a pure retro Mafia touch.

Everything about Sasuke was the archetype of the world he lived in; every studied move, his sharp intuition, the vision of a Leader, the appetite for luxury, the elegance of his manners, the innate affiliation to danger and obscure, the edginess and reticence in warming up in the presence of another presence and the darkness veiling his demeanor.

" _Sleeping_ with me _doesn't_ equals being _acquainted_ to me, Uchiha." The bonfire in her hyaline emerald orbs was gleaming in embers of lavish lust, watching him from behind the dark veil of rich long eyelashes like a hungry cat and this attitude threw the Uchiha in the realm of pure hormones, where lucidity and prudence lost the battle with the most primal urges; a visceral craving to take her rough, hard, fast without remorse, painful and dense into oblivion boiled into his Uchiha blood, where senses were submerged into passion.

"Avoiding to spell my _name_ doesn't equal getting _intimate_ with me… _Sakura_." He rolled her name like black pearls spilling from his lips that viciously captured her own in a bruising short kiss and she of course wasted no second in applying even more pressure against his luscious mouth, savoring each other`s tastes, while their hands became even more possessive than their lips, clasping and massaging against each other, while tongues were forced to retract and wait for the perfect moment to dart outside and fight for dominance. "Of course... it depends on the things that _you_ desire from _me_."

Sasuke`s fingers were tickling the contour of her bare forearms tickling her and he was soft and skilled like a master of grand piano, conjuring the melodies of her heart and making her body stir and come to life; a sleeping volcano that has been waiting for hundred years to come undone from the pits of her belly where a fluttering sensation was murmuring jolly and impatiently.

"Are you here for _just_ another night of _passion_ or..." His moist lips lathed on the shell of her ear that was pierced by an ivory pearl breathing sensually, darkly and she almost didn't regret that he didn't kiss her again and grant her those gratifying rolls of shivering pleasure burning along the skin of her limbs and make her innards jitter and ache for him. "…to endeavor to get more acquainted with this _stranger_?"

"Is it realy worth the effort of getting more familiar with –ahhh- _you_?" She barely contained a concupiscent moan to form along her lips as she swallowed it in the last moment, when his slick tongue started to roll over the column of her throat and the curve of her chin.

Her hands sunk deeper into the fabric of his silk dark jacket suit, bringing him even closer to her, like the distance between them, as invisible as it was, was still not close enough to her –he was still not _inside_ her even though his image was burned and tattooed into her mind like a mantra.

"What is more intriguing to you? Is it _me_ or my _body_ that fuels your desire to be here?" The jadeite eyed beauty could feel a pang of disappointment tasting on the tip of her tongue, even though she wanted nothing more than to see him rotting in misery and his own gloomy world.

She knew exactly why even though he was hardly someone to lament about the not so perfect life he was leading.

Everything around Uchiha Sasuke was a fake Empire built on lies; he paved his way to the top through blood, sheer force, fear inflicted upon his enemies, he turned darkness into his most faithful comrade, the solitude of his enclosed heart encompassed the cobblestone tomb of his decaying feelings.

Even if the man he was completely genuine and not a fake image, on the other hand, everything surrounding him was nothing but a derisive **masquerade.**

He lived constantly with a guillotine hanging above his head and every wrong step might lead to permanent doom, and thus he could hardly trust anything around him, but she was stunned that he was sharing such a thing to her.

He could trust no one but his judgment. Everyone demanded something from him. A part of him that he had to share and give up to in order to put another brick to the monolith that was his world. Konoha was his dance floor and he was dancing on it, stepping on its cadaver without remorse but at the same time, she felt more disgust oozing from him than a sadistic pleasure to do so.

Sasuke was not entangled in this Mafia world because it was fascinating him and bringing him satisfaction –like Hidan was reeling in bliss when he was sacrificing the ones who destroyed his life to his pagan God, than actual pleasure.

And this intrigued her because Sakura was mild curious as in what was really entertaining for Sasuke if not his 'job' as a Mafia Boss?

"You said that my place is not in Heaven but how would you like to find out that I might help you get there?"

She purred like a Cheshire cat turning around as she peeled her rouged lips from his moist ones, smirking deviously to him in a way that made his lust twine with her hysteria of symphonies.

His arms fell on his sides his stance was relaxed yet alert like she won't catch him out of guard but his air was blowing soft composed and he reeked of control and dominance.

He was always in control and this was encounter was no exception, albeit he was definitely being more extrovert with this woman than with any other.

Somehow, even if all his senses alerted him to be cautious around Sakura, Sasuke couldn't remember a time when he felt more relaxed.

He had this stupid feeling that no matter how potentially harmful this woman was –and he was certain that she was dangerous, she was _meant_ to be here with him at some point in life, completing him even if they can never coexist in the same time, in the same world, together, be it with… or _without_ one another.

But they couldn't be with someone _else_ either –no one but them, and this fate`s stratagem worked as a curse.

"Why would you think that I might be tempted by something pure and innocent?"

Her answer came with a small knowing side smirk that left him stunned at how much truth there was in those words. "Because we all crave for the things that we _cannot_ have." She knew of that, it was only human nature to always aspire to have something that was not within their grasp and she was no exception.

Half turning her head over her shoulder, Sakura encircled her hand around his neck, bringing his head down to lean over her collarbone and kissed his jaw and throat, while his silky bangs tickled her cheek.

"It's just human nature, _Uchiha_." Oh, how it pissed him to be called like this by her and Sakura knew of that, but he was good in hiding his distress; only his onyx eyes hardened like cobblestone but they were veiled by his rich lush hair, leaning into her touch while she was planting butterfly wet kisses along the high contour of his masculine jaw, avoiding his lips on purpose.

"I am not afraid of death." She murmured to him between kisses. "The prospect of dying and get free from any bindings to this imperfect world it's the supreme feeling of liberation and its thrilling."

What both entertained him and stunned him was the easiness and nonchalance in her tone; she truly wasn't afraid to die or play with the Devil, totally not faking it and this impressed him. This woman was genuinely mysterious and insane and not just a skilled wannabe.

He shifted his gaze to her, pinning her with a gaze so intense that burning coals were paling in comparison and suddenly a snake hand encompassed her waist and whirled her to him easily, making her glimmering gown flare with the motion, like an enfolding white lily in bloom bringing her face to face to him.

Everything from there went in slow motion, time losing any sense amidst that amalgamation of all the things that Sakura simply couldn't have foreseen because Sasuke flipped attitude in a nanosecond, making everything between them seemingly shatter like fine porcelain.

His eyes got icier than an arctic storm, his ragged breaths that were bearing the proof of their passionate kisses were now steady and regulated and his entire atmosphere turned completely enclosed, darker than the shadows around and pure _malice._

She followed him through lave emerald orbs how he slowly, just like awaiting for the climax of a thriller movie, he slide a hand into the back of his pants and out of nowhere, a _revolver_ has been revealed to her.

"Hn." His laconic casual grunt held something hard yet playful flickering to the bottom of his core and striking; Sasuke held her gaze all the while his hand moved up to her defying gravity.

He raised the gun to her and she was unable to look away from him, while for the first time in forever, adrenaline froze along the way and a pang similar to fright coursed through her, which was so stupid because Sakura wasn't afraid to die per se, only… she was horrified at the prospect of crossing over _before_ theUchiha.

She only needs two seconds flat to subtly sneak a hand into her dress that had a cleft on the side of her right leg, where a small morphine injection with a lethal dosage was hidden expertly and shove it into his femoral artery and impale him even before he had the chance to-

The muscles of his lean left arm flexed along with the sound of him slowly pulling the trigger reverberating through the gravestone stillness of the room, through her eardrums, lungs and spine in a deep, rich hollow sound of a sinking ship.

slowly but surely so as he won't notice the soft motion of her hand, keeping her calm all the while and never breaking that still enthralling eye contact with him, probing to have the coldness and composure of a real assassin, Sakura let her digits skim past her thigh and into her dress, following how the timing didn't match Sasuke`s, because at the same time, the Uchiha uplifted the gun to her head, eyes slightly narrowed, hard and unreadable, hissing like a venomous Boa snake.

"So pathetic."

Emerald orbs went wide for the first time in forever lips not following the coherence of her burning eyes that were locked on his. The unsteady rhythm of her pulse stopped synchronizing with her heart that stopped ticking life.

BANG! BANG!

He _shoot_.

Twice.

She has been too _slow._

A bullet went through soft _skin_ and pierced deeply.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys for this late update but I have been quite busy the past few weeks and didn't have as much time to write for my stories and for this I deeply apologize. I truly hope that you haven't found this chapter boring at all and that my little idea of the contest was relatively cohesive and not something completely dumb and indecipherable. I know that almost half of this chapter was about Naruto and Hinata but it was with a purpose and I wanted them to have further development so I hope you guys didn't find it too boring.

Thank you so much for the undying support like always: **lovesasusakuforever, itsbritneybitch, ElevatedJewel, RalitsaR, Maram, hifi, Guest** and I am very sorry for not properly answering to your questions and thank you sincerely for your insightful words, but I am not feeling very well now and all I want is to have a good rest, albeit I wanted to much to rush with this update and post this chapter for you guys to read. Know that I do read, cherish and take into account every review that you take your time to write, believe it!

Till next time, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and if it wasn't so good, then I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter. Arigatou gozaimasu, minna sama!


	8. From the beginning until now

**::CHAPTER VIII – From the beginning, until now::**

.

.

.

* * *

 _::For once I wish that I wasn`t insane... so that I could have enjoyed the real_ _you_ _that you are projecting now..._

 _Without any boundaries to hinder all these overflowing emotions, only the wind, two souls and us, just us and too many unexplored possibilities._

 _I am sorry that I cannot cry for you Sasuke, or that your words are not reaching to me, only brush past in longing anticipation but they are chasing ghosts._

 _Words that I couldn`t say now trim inside my head, I hope at you will never hear them..._

 _Why are you leaving me traipse so close to your heart Sasuke? Is this a trap? Is this_ your _revenge on me that is suddenly ricocheting like a boomerang?_

 _I can` t seem to think of anything else... my mind is blank and my heart beats like a drum making me dizzy._

 _This feeling I have is contagious and sweet... and I don`t want it to ever end. Let`s both just die here Uchiha, you and I... like two strangers._

 _Who would once more have the delight to pander to the sweetest taste of_

 _M_

 _O_

 _R_

 _P_

 _H_

 _I_

 _N_

 _E_

 _::_

* * *

 _._

.

 _._

She was breaking the speed limit alarmingly but she couldn't find any single fiber in her body to give a single fuck about it. Tears were spilling from her hyaline eyes uncontrollably coming in shimmering cascades, but she was all oblivious to the fact that she was crying _badly._

It has been such a long time since the pool within the abysses of her moony orbs drained of tears that the woman forgot how it was to have her orbs moisten, but now she was paying homage to all those years of abstinence.

She was barely seeing the road that her strong wheels were scratching while she jerked the steering wheel on the last fast line basking in the afterglow of a fading penumbra of dark gray and white luster, fading into the trivia landscape, merging with the neon dots of the other cars' lights approaching her at neck breaking speed from the opposite direction.

Everything blurred in a feverish amalgamation of emotions that she suppressed up until now expertly, but every single brick from the walls around her heart was crumbling like millions of trucks were clashing into the impenetrable fortress that enclosed her hermetic mind which now resembled a conquered ruin dusted by the traces of time, abandoned and dried of life force.

Helplessly, she was clenching her left hand on the steering wheel, mindless about the fact that she was _driving_ her car while she was overheating the engine, but that was the last thing in her mind now.

Her other hand was fisted into the mesh dark blue and lavender locks of her silky hair that was aimlessly spilled into her face, stuck against her damp cheeks and pulled hard on it like clinging to whatever sanity refused to moor to the anchor of her mind.

She was going insane. Craziness and oblivion were overcoming her even faster than those that her car was flying with.

And still speeding. She was losing it and Hinata was aware of it, but she was helpless and unable to fight it back. Find that courage and strength to cling onto her sanity like she did up until now and fight them all back; push her worst hallucinating nightmares back to where they resided into the depths of night to torment her on the most unholy hours, but now they latched to her own sun blinding the source of any light and turning the sky above her head into a broken statue of a saint bleeding with claret tears as her very soul felt like being hauled off her casket in pain, fury and bittersweet betrayal.

The betrayal, the unexplainable situation, the mirage, the cruel phantom that has stolen her sweet dreams and peaceful slumber for so many nights before, the intent to kill seeping so acerbic into her mouth and the acid in her throat along with the need to puke even though there was nothing on her stomach to be emptied were trimming on her innards and suddenly, Hinata felt utterly sick.

She was one hundred percent positive that she even looked like an utter mess, much like her heart felt in this moment. "God... God give me strength," Her holy crux was hanging haphazardly around her pale neck, burning with the immixture of hot perspiration rolling along her pulse and the tears simmering like diamonds along her cheeks. "God will do me _justice._.. _Dear Lord,_ have mercy on us..." Desperately, her chapped lips kept on muttering numerous prayers that she knew by heart, half in Latin, half in her mother tongue, to no avail. For the first time in forever, they were _not_ smothering her. "...only God... And only by _His_ mercy..." Nothing fucking worked, words paled in front of a concept that was stronger and more tangible that the image of a holographic Divinity residing up in Heaven whose Word pushed back reassurance into her troubled mind, and Hinata didn't understand _why._

She was so faithful and committed to God, she believed in Him and followed His word obediently, never harboring a single bone of _revenge_ into her heart, only devotion, and love, but...

Her fancy heel was pressed hard on the gas pedal while the gear automatically froze into the _Sports_ gear like she wanted to dig a hole right through the metal. 195mph and she was as fast as her convoluted thoughts that were sliding through her brain. Hinata didn't understand a thing that happened to her anymore.

Every single soupcon that she deemed as tangible up until now crumbled in a pile of ashes and ruins mirroring the figments churning deep inside her mind, running a million miles per hour as they seemed to stop functioning and stop existing, at the same time. It was the worst sensation in the world –to feel so dead and yet aware of the fact that she was sadly still alive.

OH- how easy was for the Destiny to pull the carpet off her small feet and leave her hanging in this torturous vacuum.

Suddenly her entire empire fell into broken pieces right under her feet, crumbling and _burning._ And suddenly, the same apocalyptic carnage projected back into the bloodcurdling gruesome vista of the cremated Asylum spilling that putrid stench of sewer, rotten flesh, combusted bones and tears blending with dirty rain, soaked soil and fresh warm blood roared back into her mind blurring her vision and making her envision cascades of walking corpses trying to cling to life, to sanity, to something beautiful, in vain.

She felt the very same way like that hallucinating scene only this hurt ten times _worse._ _This entire situation makes no freaking sense!_ Her mind refused to believe it fighting dementia with negation. _This is just in my imagination, it can't be true, no way no fuckin` way!_ Never in her life has she lost control like this, not even when Kiba seemingly died right before her petrified orbs, or when she incinerated the convent.

Please somebody enlighten Hinata right this instant how in the fucking _Hell_ was it even imaginable –let alone possible– for her former lover, Inuzuka Kiba, a man who she has seen hanged, dead, thrown into the ocean, following his cadaver sink and being swallowed by those violent waves, a man who swore his _love_ to her, to be _alive_ , safe and sound without any trace of injuries or scars to play the evidence of a miraculous survival, present at the Horsing Club and to top it all, _kissing_ her younger sister Hanabi freaking Hyuga, with his tongue ramming down her throat so deep that she swore that he ate her all goddamned face while Frenching the hell out of her.

When there is nothing else to lose to the world, then that is the moment when we truly _die_. That was how Hinata felt on the inside; like a broken wood in the middle of a cold rainy November where the only eerie sound of a heartbeat was so very reminiscent of the sound of loneliness echoing from the empty branches and the wind splashing over the wood like a razorblade, cold, cruel, unforgiving and merciless.

Kiba Inuzuka was kissing Hanabi at the horsing Club –and probably _still_ exchanging saliva with her while she was encased into this freaking luxury sports vehicle going into overdrive.

Why is this thing going so _slow?_ She swore that by the way her engine was roaring and her car was burning along the highway, she could easily pass as driving the Batmobile or a chimera.

Or a furnace because that thing was roaring and spitting flames leaving a pile of smoke burning the asphalt in her way as she passed all the other cars at hypnotic speed, without caring.

Just like her nerves were currently simmering in burning frenetic rage, Hinata`s ritzy manicured nails were dug into the leather steering wheel and she broke four of her fancy reverse French in the process, while her knuckles turned a sick mortuary color of purple and blue at how bad she was tightening that damned wheel.

Still speeding. Why wasn't any police car following her yet? And why wasn't the wind that rolled in violent blows from the window that she had rolled down slapping her cheeks calming her nerves?

She had to be somewhere else by now but Hinata couldn't for dear life remember about her commitments no matter how important they were.

This was not a shock. She wasn't astounded by the scene, she didn't even feel haunted, plagued by the memory or blown away, no.

The sentiment that was burning under her lids, the one that made her lunar orbs sting painfully as they took a bloodshot tinge from the tears as she even tasted it and smelled it pervading her nostrils –that abominable token of betraying a latent weakness of salt and water overflowing her system, the bonfire that burned her lungs consuming her oxygen until her chest hurt, the bundle in her throat which made her suffocate as she couldn't breathe and the pounding of her blinding headache... was pure _fury._

The betrayal and the mere thought that everything was nothing but a well-planned cruel masquerade, an orchestrated fiasco, made Hinata feel something that she never felt in her entire pathetic life, not even when she was a patient in the Insane Asylum. And that was a horrible and overwhelms feeling of rage, violence, acerbic and frenzy.

That beguiling feeling of acrimony storming into her veins like an effluent of madness was unbearable and now _now_ she starts to get a taste of how Sakura felt about Uchiha Sasuke and it felt unimaginable.

She was _insane._ She had to be crazy because no sane human living who believed in God, who was a descendant of Adam and Eve who was created from God's face, could be capable of nurturing something so fierce, so every intense, like deliquescent hatred translated into the cold blood.

The eternal rivers of melted lava, tar, and fire from the pits of Hell were a lukewarm bath smelling of strawberry bath foam in comparison to how Hinata was burning of fury.

After that image got tattooed on her mind –of those two traitorous motherfuckers suckling one another lips right before her freaking eyes, Hinata literary dived I side her car and speeded the heck out of that place before she stormed to the two lovey-doveys and _killed_ them with her bare hands.

She ran away not because she was a coward but because \she wanted to remain in _control_ over her feelings and actions. She couldn't lose to insanity just as she refused to wallow into that fallacious dark angel and let it cater to her wishes, she refused to relinquish into dementia and craziness and destroy whatever she managed to acquire –her _freedom._

Not for someone who valued her so little like Hanabi and that psychotic motherfucker traitor asshole–

-AH! Hinata couldn't even spell his cursed name anymore; her mind refused to say that fucker `s name, both mentally or voice it out loud. Spontaneously, the need to chop him off to pieces and burn that man to ashes started to sound like a tempting idea.

One call... One single call on her fucking phone to Hidan, Sakura or even Koran will grant her this wish because nothing will be more thrilling for Hidan to sacrifice that male to his Pagan God and brutally dispose of him if she simply asked him to.

She won't start mentioning what Sakura would do because that woman swore to take revenge for both of them in a heartbeat. Sakura was very well capable of decapitating him and feeding his head to Uchiha's next dinner and send the lifeless body of Hanabi –empty of all the internal organs except for her heart wrapped in a red ribbon, as a birthday present to her father Hiashi. With a fancy postcard. And she would definitely do that while tittering obnoxiously as she reveled into such a fine crafty work, avenging her sister.

She just has to vociferate the words –one word, and those two will be killed before they got the chance to reach to their stupid suite with half of the clothes dangling haphazardly from their entwined bodies.

Words and letters that were worth one person`s lifetime now hung unspoken in the suffocating air of her car.

Her tank was running out of fuel rapidly and it was in the moment when she heard a short beep from the smart computer on her luxury vehicle has Hinata became conscious of her speed –or the fact that she was driving on a crowded hallway among other cars, flashing 203mph. She broke Sakura's last month's record, she noted sarcastically.

On the first roundabout, Hinata sliced through the lined and brutally jerked the wheel stepping violently on the brake and turned on the second exit, following the road sign _'Hashirama Senju beach'_ and speeding up again to the now deserted side road.

"No... Something... Something _maleficent_ and dark overcome her aura that it even made her pendant of God suddenly burn her pristine sweaty skin. "I won't kill those two..."

She was positive that she was talking to herself but like Hell, Hinata gave a flying damn about it. "... Retribution is not in my hands. Their lives are in the hands of Lord. Only _He_ has the power to decide when their lives will be cut short, only Him–"

Her teeth were gnashing violently and clenching so hard that her maxillary hurt and her face contorted into an ominous mien, one that not even she could recognize. "But– the rest of their _pathetic_ existence," this is when her light soprano melodious voice took a sharp calloused turn, metamorphosing into something throaty, husky and rugged from all the tears and screams, so as it didn't sound human anymore, but somehow _demonic._ "is now in _my_ hands."

Resolution exuded through every pore while a now calmer Hinata followed the line of the majestic horizon bleeding virgin pink and tangerine, mixing with the azurite blue and emerald afterglow of the unfolding ocean.

The salty zephyr of a cool wind now ruffled through her lush long curls giving her an aura of the maleficent gorgeous demon, one that was uncharacteristic to the naiad angelic Hinata. Her eyes became hard like steel with those lilac milky irises now blazing the terrible coldness of an Arctic blizzard, basically making everything freeze within her range with a simple intense stare alone.

So… Kiba and Hanabi –most likely a savvy machination of her _beloved_ father Hiashi– thought that they easily disposed of her person, erasing her from the society and getting rid of such a hindrance, getting their filthy hands on _her_ legal inheritance, were now rejoicing in victory, celebrating and considering themselves as intangible as their apparently foolproof plan was, huh?

 _Bloody lowlifes sons of a bitch!_ How easy was it to them fuck her life _and_ mind, and then condemn her to a life which was far worse than being dead, tossing her like worthless garbage to those witches of bloody nuns, locking her into that convent, huh? Oh, how _wrong_ they were to toy with the eternal fool weakling Hinata.

The rightful heiress who has always been the black sheep of the Hyuga clan, the one who was always the weakest, the stupidest, the scared rat who always crawled into a hole rather than flaunting fangs, the one who always cried and accepted all sorts of insults thrown her way, instead of fighting back... The nuisance of the Hyuga family, wasn't she?

"They are going to _pay_ dearly for this betrayal... For making _me_ the puppet of the family and the object of ridicule among their Clan. Letting me get stuck in Hell under the pretense of being sent to the house of God, while they were soaking in luxury, not caring, not weeping, not feeling attachment, pity or sympathy... I will _never_ forgive them for it and even if God helps me have clemency..." Her Peale eyes narrowed until they seemed the eyes of a demented vile soulless horror puppet, hollow and sinister. "...I will still never _forget_ about the misery that they have caused me. Never!"

Her heel stepped on the brake as the vehicle came to an a abrupt halt and, not even minding that she parked it illegally on the grass that bordered the fine crystalline sand along the shoreline, Hinata threw the door open as she jumped out of the car that resembled a golden cage for all her pent up frustrations and inner demons that now had a contour, a shape and a name and stormed to the rolling tubular inviting waves –carrying all the world`s tears and melancholy as uniting the pain and grief and burying it into the sand– flying over the crumbling sandstone stairs that led to the beach.

This specific horrible place, a perfect homage to the urban decadence and source of inspiration for ghost hunters, has been deserted for years, except for occasional society rejects, homeless druggies, alcoholics, whores and the seagulls that were grazing the sky in aimless spirals.

Yeah... Sakura has been right from the start. Hinata won't turn into her clone and be possessed by the shadow of revenge because that will make her a loser.

That will make the Hyuga and Kiba victorious because she fell hard to the ground and broke not only her sanity but her morality as well, so no. She will remain exactly the same and committed to her beliefs, but pretty much start to fuck up with their minds and lives from here on out and pay them back with interest for such a betrayal.

And the first nail in their coffin was to snatch Uzumaki Naruto and fuck up their plan to merge with Uchiha Inc. and be granted the privilege of being affiliated to the Capo of the leading Mafia Family in the Fire Nation.

And maybe in the end, when she got all the ghosts that haunted her dreams and the lurking thirsty demons, she could find happiness and solace in the embrace of a very charming and appealing Uzumaki male, because unlike Sakura, Hinata _does_ still believe in the power of love.

She once got a teasing taste of it and, albeit it was now dead and buried in the sands of time, she was positive that she could feel it and awake it once again. And why not, in the presence of Naruto Uzumaki who seemed to possess a rare gemstone in the midst of his associates –honest, ingenuity and strong rightful morals.

She has enjoyed their two fugitive encounters, she didn't abhor his presence and there was just something about him that attracted her deeply despite the handsome masculine looks, the explicit exhibit of his incandescent solar charms and the boyish way of being coquettish.

He came pretty close to the vision of her ideal masculine picture. He was not completely dark and crazy as Uchiha Sasuke, he was smart enough and surprisingly keen and intuitive unlike her stoic retarded cousin Neji and definitely more appealing than Kiba.

Oh, la la… _much_ more tempting and irresistible than the pansy boy Kiba with his scruffy look and unjustified annoying arrogance.

Oh- how her once solid feelings for that rat died along the time as the tears subdued and she grows older and wiser. And now, as much as she believed in the retribution of God, Hinata wanted to see Kiba rot and perish in the depths of Hell and burn in tar and melting lava to the bones for the end of eternity.

Maybe if she would have still been her past avatar before she has been sent to the Asylum, she would have broken down by now on her knees, crying in sadness and pain as tears would be the ultimate proof that she had no more weapons at her disposal to fight back, but not now. That Hinata has long since died and has been buried into the obscurity of time where they let her be forgotten, and the woman she was now was weak no more. No, now the Hyuga heiress was just as strong and smart as her father the Leader of the clan himself and maybe even more conniving and versatile.

Because now, except for the obvious maturity and mental strength and physical assassin skills and cold laconic judgment and unswerving tenue, she had something that she didn't have way back then, a weapon so strong that it was capable of slaying mountains and draining all the seas and oceans –she was not alone in the world anymore.

She had a real family who would dive head first into the fire for her in a heartbeat; Sakura, Hidan, and Konan. They were strong together, honest and loved each other as parts of the same memory of pain.

Fostering those resolves into her sturdy mind, she will do whatever was in her power to strike where they least expected it –their _minds_ and reputation– and bring the Hyuga empire down until it crumbles symbolically just like the walls of the former Amegakure Insane Asylum and the nuns convent.

She has been a silent witness to those events before, seeing it happen, tasted the liberty and the enfranchisement on her tongue and now she is going to reenact that scene; only ten times worse and more rewarding to her.

And her fingers were already orchestrating the second stage of her plan as hints were tapping on her phone without even looking into the locked screen. Her gaze was remotely lost into the horizon where the sea got metaphorically united to the sky under the same blazing claret and orange shade of the crepuscule. She pressed _send_ almost breaking a hole through the screen.

' _Thank you for an amazing evening, Mr. Uzumaki. I would like to repeat the experience anytime you are available. I wish you a marvelous day. Ōtsutsuki Hinata.'_

But first, she had to get rid of those pathetic feeble feelings of hurt and sorrow which annoying cringed to her like ghosts of the past with frail hands that she couldn`t wait to break.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

The outflow of time has stopped its leaking for a nanosecond and the clock in the wall became a slow-motion mirror of Sakura`s pulse, before it went into a streaming frenzy running haywire inside her vessels, while her heart remained suspended between the toxic flood of adrenaline and the penchant for danger satisfying the craving that her insanity had for trading with the Devil and living her life on the fast line. "It might have been just a spider on the wall or a rat. Aren't you a little bit excessive and paranoid?"

Her tone was something that Sasuke could literarily salivate for and nourish his own demons. So elegant and completely spontaneous, while she flipped her rose hair over her shoulder in a flamboyant amenable elegance and nonchalance that it nearly fazed _him_ and Sasuke was hardly someone excessive and using superfluous gestures to add to his already abundance of charming appearance, being equally serene and apathetic about the fact that he has just shot a man dead, but damn…

Not even one single glimmer of her orbs to betray fright or any single sympathy for the lucid danger that was currently surrounding her like a venomous snake and offering her no chance of escape was simmering in _those_ sophistic lustrous garnet eyes.

Heck, he might kill _her_ in the next moment and yet, the sole purpose that her jadeite orbs flew wide open was to make a place for that overflowing _dementia_ and _euphoria_ to spill unabashed, obviously getting _thrilled_ by what was happening.

 _She is completely insane!_

No person whose mental sanity was stable and not in the bit deviant could react in such a way giving the circumstances and it shocked Uchiha Sasuke till depths.

Never in his life has he encountered someone with such a _pure_ manifestation of craziness like Sakura. No wonder that she wasn`t in the bit afraid to approach him so carelessly that at the same time, her genius playing the catalyst for her nutty attitude and turned her into a perfect concoction of irresistible delirious fantasy.

She was making the Mental Asylum seem like an inviting Paradise and in fact, something inside him had a hunch that she might have been a fitting patient there and pretty much blend with the rest of the lunatics, but at the same time, something was outré about her insanity.

Because unlike a crazy patient whose deranged mind swayed between moments fo lucidity and dementia, she was completely crazy but seemingly in full control of insanity and that was interesting and downright impossible.

How could anyone manipulate insanity like molding clay and create a mien of the sweetest and most mischievous temptation, was beyond him but she was in a league of her own, in fact, Sakura turned insanity into an art –of manipulation, of duplicity.

No other woman entombed a duplicity with so much nonchalance and naturally than this woman.

She was vibrant, her orbs shone of so much impish abandonment relinquishing into the effervescent elfin thoughts that run through the casket of her mind and yet, she remained lucid to the insanity that she was manipulating like a master puppeteer.

Toying with his mind to the point where Sasuke had to ask himself whether it was truly deception or simply flamboyant seductive tactics that this woman used, because he felt like he could do whatever he wanted with her, even kill her on the spot in cold blood and yet she will still continue to live on and sprinkle the kernel of her sweet enrapture even beyond the death, playing the strings of his mind like trembling strings of a broken harp, over and over again and this made him wade into her ocean entirely, even though her waters were even more turbulent than his own; full of sharks, venom and yet so irresistible ineffable and delicious.

"Even the most seemingly feeble creature is potent to shoot me with its _venom."_ He encircled her violin, melting her petite frame into his sculpted chest, while letting his gun slide across her nude princess arm, allowing her to feel the cold metal against her opaline warm skin.

It was adrenaline pumped by that imminent danger and arousal and heart stopped for a nanosecond to revel in the feeling and it felt beyond divine. She grinned at him while her eyes shone brighter into the twilight than any other gemstone.

The only moment when one could genuinely feel alive when stepping on thin ice, not knowing what to expect next because of this way, every minute felt like an eternity to enjoy and this is exactly how Sakura felt in his arms.

Free to explore the beauty of this man as the penumbras and shadows were down casting along his silhouette and enhancing what he had the most exquisite and inborn august elegance, Sakura has never felt more invigorated, liberated and _smoothened_ and that feeling was indescribable and oxymoron; she felt so safe and blissful in the arms of a man who had a gun running along her skin, conveying an unhindered message to her and yet, she wasn't afraid.

Death and danger have never been painted in a more exquisite painting than now. She adored the colors of Uchiha Sasuke, she reveled into his warm embrace and everything about him, the mannerism, the scent of tobacco, chocolate and deception and his touches were pure erotic by definition.

Adrenaline was rushing through the spillway of her vessels in copiousness streams, pervading her cells and getting her poisoned by everything that Sasuke represented; her hate for him, the disdain, the spirit of revenge, the conception of her aversion and the desire to make him pay for turning her into this insane woman who was excited beyond belief and aroused to the point of pain, by a man who could literarily kill her without remorse while looking at her in a way that he wasn't supposed to.

Albeit Sasuke was an emotional genius capable of ensconcing his feelings perfectly from her, she was also insightful and being in full control over both her ration and insanity has opened up the gates of a more intimate knowledge about people`s minds, and thus she could clearly see that there was something luscious into his obsidian orbs whenever they shuffled on her, something that was not supposed to be there.

"Aren't I correct?" His lavish inflection pampered her eardrums like rivers of chocolate overflowing along her body and melting her like pudding, when he leaned forward to blow sensually against her ear while pressing the gun further into the cashmere skin of her neck then taking a haphazardly detour along her nude spine, courtesy to the daring backless dress that was dotting her form.

Hot shivers in pure delight prickling her opaline skin betrayed no fear about what he was doing, only pleasure, adrenaline anticipation spilling through her body and enhancing the electrical discharge that spanned between the short distance between them and turning the air around thicker than leather by every passing second.

Half lidded emerald orbs peeped to the pair of lustrous obsidian and the subtle glint of mischievousness, even craziness, anticipation, and something that was only characteristic to Sasuke –a concoction between dominance, possessiveness, arrogance and delicious greediness– made her insanity soar.

"You do know that usually, the most innocent lamb is usually a _demon_ in disguise, right _Sakura_?" His pert lips absolutely shivered her name with his baritone timbre and there was no doubt that her lace and silk lingerie felt heavier and damper when he said those words in the way he said it. This man was pure sexuality.

She arched her neck when Sasuke rolled his tongue along the arcade of her throat and under her chin, while the tip of his cold gun was leaving fine marks along her skin like dancing on silk and the implication of it mixed with the fragrance of death and danger and the elegant role playing between the Mafia Leader and his killer in disguise felt beyond thrilling –it was the lost Paradise of sinners like them and even sweeter. Her heart was pounding like a gong inside her chest.

"And you do know perfectly well that reverse psychology is _my_ specialty, right... _Uchiha_? " she defied him smartly and not bothering to censor or moderate her vocabulary around him and that was another reason why Sasuke felt so attracted to Sakura –she was not treating him like a Deity on a pedestal kissing his feet in pure submission, no.

She didn't win the contest for anything. Assuming that Sasuke knew it for a fact that, whoever looked docile on the exterior might be the opposite of his inner personality, then it was only logical that _she_ was definitely aware of the fact that such a mask would arouse suspicion around her, and thus it would have been just logical that she should have opted for fluently being aggressive, instead of this seemingly docile insane lamb, which she truly was not.

"What if I told you that I am completely _insane_ , Uchiha?" Said man didn't even shriek away from her when Sakura let her manicured nails graze along the sharp angles of his masculine jaw, cupping his high cheekbones with the tip of her digits, elegantly, like filming a photo shooting for a very sensual dark pictorial of a famous fashion magazine.

"Then I would have had an I king to believe you." His moist rich lips were slowly almost arrogantly fluttering against the skin of her pulse and collarbone, glissading down her shoulder, doing her with hot kisses that made her nearly moan his name in bliss. "Your tenue reveals neither fear and nor are you asking questions like anyone in your place would do." In other words, _who_ the fuck did he shoot and why did he have a gun and a perfect aim to shoot in cold blood, in pitch obscurity?

That was a thing that was dropkicking at her alertness` doors since she has caught the sight of a silent assassin. Hidan, who was watching her through the GPS connection was supposed to know if there was someone targeting Uchiha because that would have put _her_ in imminent danger.

So why the hell didn't he intervene? Because he trusted that she and Uchiha won`t be caught out of guard and consequently he didn't want to risk and uselessly jeopardize her cover? Yes, he has been right in his assumption and trust in her skills, albeit his choice of letting the course of action flow the way it naturally did was risky –but then again, _when_ weren't the Akatsuki trading with the Devil?

"I am not just _anyone_ but my peculiar self and besides," She whispered hotly into the richness of his hair when she involuntarily leaned forward to press her cheek against his temple and give him more room to lave his tongue against her percussing pulse and throat, nipping the soft flesh with elegant pleasure as she arched against him to feel that raw power exuding from his sculpted torso on her own skin; pure madness.

"Are you trying to be macho?"

Sakura didn't even turn around from him mentally giving him credit for his flawless accuracy without even having the target in his eyesight, making her nearly jealous while a good part of her reveled into his obvious display of masculinity and strength that would reveal any woman`s inner Goddess and leave her thirsty for him.

Uchiha`s onyx crystals stayed on her all the time. Not blinking and unmoving. "You don't need to go that far just to impress me, you know?"

She felt the bastard`s lips that were latched against her skin curl upwards into a conceited smirk in pure manly satisfaction, making her toes curl in both pleasure and disdain, itching to pummel him for thinking that she was –god forbids– worshipping him.

"I am just intervening between a bullet and a ravishing presence. Is this a _crime?"_ Oh, she _so_ didn't miss the way he punctuated every syllable of that word in a way that only a Mobster would do; cautious, pretentious, with so much skill and arrogance, self-praising him for being capable of taking the justice into his own expert hands, but Sakura also felt that he was edgy and seemingly testing her reaction.

This was only validating her suspicions; he knew something more about her than he let it show and in fact, she was positive that Sasuke had no doubts that she will grace him with her presence here today, that self-absorbed chauvinistic bastard.

Oh- how she coveted to puncture him with the shot of morphine that she was storing in her dress and get it over with but… this was not the time to kill him.

Not when every inch of her body felt rejuvenated, vivified and trembling in pure bliss, leaning into his touch as his teeth were grazing the skin along her pulse, putting his mark on her like a signature against a blank paper, giving it a meaning.

His lips against her skin felt so good, so natural, so tender and yet so demanding and sensual, it was electrifying.

Sasuke`s keen eye definitely breathed in every subtle reaction noting that that she didn't even flinch from the gun or bullet, only stared into his orbs with challenging zeal and insane arrogance testing him in the way he was probing his way into the depths of her consciousness, mentally expecting him to do even more and unravel his true nature to her; like she knew everything about him.

This started to get more dangerous by minute and Sasuke was well positive about his current state; blinded by hormones, by pheromones, by her and the seductive perfume puffed into her strawberry blonde locks and the cord of her pulse and the lingering honey taste of her skin on the tip of his tongue, all mirrored into those fulminant gold embellished vibrant eyes.

"I see it that _guns_ do not faze you." His words simply stated his observation and not an elusive question that he obviously itched to drop to her. It was plainly obvious that she didn't shriek away like any other _sane_ woman in fear.

No, instead, Sakura simply tossed her head backwards as her bridal veil resembling hair flared backwards in slow motion –like time stopped ticking seconds around her– and burst out in a feverish titter like the entire situation thrilled her, while the moony crests of her French manicured nails sunk deeper into the lavishness of his raven rebel locks, taking a fist of it and arched her neck, even more, betraying pure enjoyment and tempting him further to graze his tongue along her throat and nip the curve of her pointed chin in silent invitation. It was so sinister in that eerie context that even Sasuke felt creeps brim along his spine.

 _This woman is insane for real!_ She was not hiding it, she was not being ashamed of it, heck she was proud of it. "Hahaha ha ha hahaha-" Swiftly like a venomous snake accustomed to the fresh blood of its prey thumping in pure fear as sense went high alert picking up its lethal presence, in one fluid motion, her hand encircled his nape while the other latched to the knot of his silk blue slim tie and heaved him to her ruthlessly, breathing upon his lips with the same gleam of dementia expressed by her emeralds crystals.

"I told you before that I am _not_ afraid of death or danger, on the contrary," Sakura leaned forward slowly with all the seductress dominating possessiveness and braze dancing along the shadows and lights crayoning her chimerical mien, and took one long slick wet lick with her tongue on the swell of his lips, but she was also fast enough to pull back on time, before he captured her lips with his own in a simmering deep kiss, still breathing to him in a low murmur that seemed like the spell of a demonic goddess. "I _revel_ in it, Uchiha. In _you..."_

' _I found passion in my own epitome of hatred and it had the name Sasuke Uchiha ebbed on it.'_

Before he said anything else in reply to her bold affirmation, her glossy wine lips conjoined with his and literary suckled the life within him with a kiss so passionate in its fluttering embers, that Sasuke felt all the frenzy of libertine hormones roar back to life and explode in overflowing cascades coursing through every iota of his cells, muscles, and blood and it felt beyond indescribable; there were no words to depict how Sakura made him feel, it was that surreal that he even asked himself whether she was indeed real or the projection of perfection that his mind conjured as he desperately tried to latch to that concept in desperate obsession.

Feeling all the incandescent exuberance and the power to dominate return to him as they benumbed all his ration, Sasuke slowly lowered the hand that was still clutching the gun and curled both of his herculean limbs around Sakura in a suffocating embrace, while their profiles molded in that hysteria of wet kisses, lips suckling moist succulent flesh, and it was Sasuke the first one to voluntarily draw back and allow a feminine crafty tongue to glissade into his mouth, while his lips bruised her own into a disarray kiss without a steady rhythm, and she happily fought him for supremacy responding to his touches with equal zeal.

Sakura was nipping and pulling on Sasuke`s lips with her canines in an almost desperate manner –trying to get something from him, something without a name– molding her lips with his own savoring the unmistakable and indescribable taste of his rich skin and how it felt against her own, as a mysterious coltish feeling of a swarm of bumble bees nested into the pits of his stomach and cut the supply to his befogged brain.

Unbeknownst to him, Sakura was canoodling similar feelings, only hers were even more unhinged as they unrolled from the casket of her chest vanquishing that impenetrable barrier that insanity has to build, brick by brick, around her mind and heart protectively and trying to shelter her from suffering an implacable deception from the master of it –Sasuke Uchiha.

He forgot everything about anything and the sole thing that Sasuke`s mind was capable of summoning coherently was Sakura`s presence and the taste of her creamy skin; anything else, including his own name and his surroundings dissipated in a memory of time and all those moments, remained suspended in eternity without ticking the flow of minutes as he kissed her; kissed Sakura in a way that he has never kissed any other woman before, with heart and soul, lips and tongues and minds and breaths, with his very body putting it everything he had like desperately trying to convey something of a tremendous importance to her and this was the only way he knew how.

Every second merged with every rush of heartbeats exploding into his chest, even moan and grunt became a chorus of an erotic melody enhanced by hands that were kneading and massaging shoulders, limbs, spines and hips and venturing lower where the cusp of pleasure awaited to be undone.

Her hand has ventured along the planes of his chiseled chest and the deluxe clothes he wore did nothing to conceal his masculine lithe form, on the contrary, it reflected it in a manner so elegant and yet so incredibly tempting, so as letting everyone know that Uchiha Sasuke was not just an appetizing strong male, but also someone whose elegance was on par with how much control he had; dominance was the key to being a versatile _Capo_ of such notoriety.

Sakura`s fingertips burned with the essence of the visceral passion that his body and touch stirred within her.

His lips massaging hers resembled the touch of velvet and chocolate threading around one another, all seeping along her tongue and filling her mouth entirely with his taste, with his latent anger, with the rage that she evoked inside by beating him at his own game and with all those smothered words that he seemed to want to vociferous so badly, but for some occult reason, they refused to leave his lips.

 _Coward._

As much as in self-denial she was –and she was not, Sakura found herself stunned by the fact that Sasuke has managed to see that fucker sneaking behind their backs and lurk from the shadows with a striking precision and conceal himself, being one of those silent genius assassins that rival Mafia families hired especially to take down those seemingly untouchable Bosses, without leaving any trace.

She, of course, knew about them from Hidan and his vast knowledge, and thus in the moment when her fingers automatically tapped on the shot of morphine concealed under her gown, trapped inside a miniature of a vial that resembled a small pistol and was capable of killing instantly of the overdose of a poison derived from morphine, Sakura saw the reflection of his silent gun into one of the Italian crystal vases, and she, of course, sensed the irony behind it.

The ring in the picture didn`t have a reflection in a glass and that was the correct answer, but now, when the game of cat and mouse and danger was making her trade her life in lieu of being so close to this man, if only for one kiss or a heartbeat, the answer has been completely the opposite –there was a REFLECTION and she guessed it correctly once more.

And that was the reason why in the moment awareness has triggered the automatic impulse to divert her attention to something harmful and urgent, Sakura`s breath has hitched halfway her lungs and for a moment... for one damned suspended moment that almost slid past her fingertips like sand on an empty beach, she has been _apprehensive_ at the idea of someone _killing_ Sasuke before _she_ had the opportunity to take her revenge.

And for that stupid reason, for such a sublime enfranchisement of her mind and soul, she has been scared for her and _worried_ for Sasuke even if her motives were perverse and wicked –because she didn`t want him to die before she had the chance to end up his corrupt life.

But seeing the Uchiha react in such a pinch with so much easiness, so much nonchalance, watching his ebon orbs never traipsing to his right to shoot, never eschewing from hers like he wanted to _test_ her reaction, probe a suspicion that was probably rooting inside his mind, being so relaxed, so imperturbable, so _sensual,_ so smart and sexy and so relaxed while discharging his gun, never once looking at the target as Sakura could feel the unmistakable stench of blood filling the room and she even heard and sensed life leaking for the dead corpse`s body in claret rivulets pelting onto the floor, while that Sasuke did be to curl his unoccupied hand around her waist possessively, like not feeling the need to explain himself to her, and try to play his favorite mind games with her and captivate her.

Had it been any other woman in her place, she would have probably screamed, freak out, fainted, scurried the fuck out of there, but Uchiha knew that not _her._

No he chose to let her get so close to him, so personal and so intimate because she was something **else** , something stupendous that transcended behind the colors of the rainbow and turning into a new shade that mingled with all of them and yet resembled none of them –she was unique and so was her appeal to him.

' _What am I feeling?'_

Insanity took the form of a voluptuous bride with exuberant orbs deeper than the ocean and was veiled by the seductive contradicting manners.

Sakura was completely unfazed by his excessive behavior, but his skillful maneuvering of guns, playing the bullets like toys in the hands of Destiny, her eardrums and her skin didn`t tremble by the metallic sound that has deafened them for a moment like she too was accustomed to it, her orbs never flickered from his own and she didn`t try to eschew or shy away from him as his hand reached to her, still holding a gun seemingly pointed to her _heart._

 _Intimidation._

Her orbs were luscious and polished and stealing the lucent of million crystals lost in the cold seas of a polished craziness, breathing into the danger like inhaling from a tube of life as she lived in a comatose state, waiting, hoping, reveling in it and it was absolutely disgusting for Sasuke to encounter someone so absorbed by everything and disimpassioned to the concept of turning into nothingness.

And this was the reason why this woman was so sexy, so mysterious, so attractive, so beautiful and so different.

She wasn't afraid to die, she was challenging the eyes of death with an equal stare to match and even surpassed it because no one could fight off insanity –no one except for someone even more insane than the notion itself.

Sasuke let his gun slide under Sakura`s dress that had a seductive high split along her milky gazelle leg, brushing it over her toned slim inner tight, then taking a sharp detour under her belly button and brushing his warm knuckles along the outline of her lace lingerie, playing this danger game with her with more versatility and sexiness than anyone else; expertly.

Erratic pulse was pounding adrenaline through Sakura`s veins sending her senses on cloud nine and he was barely touching her.

And it was not just a touch of a flamboyant handsome male, no, it was the tap of a demon, a Devil dancing on his own realm, the touch of danger in its purest form and this was making Sakura wet and ready for him, slick and expecting him to take her deeper into Hell to that empire without any borders or shame, only pleasure, and more insane passion.

Where insanity and pleasure twined into the finest imbroglio of passion, pure pleasure obliterated the barriers between them and thus they could become _one._

One feeling, one revenge, one passion, one body, one thumping heart, one droplet of rain, one tear along the cheek and one with that insanity –it was in the moment when Sasuke`s touch turned volcanic, incandescent, electric and savory has Sakura felt like he was the _medicine_ to her benumbed form.

 _Morphine`s_ insanity was his medicine for the perfect world that he lived in, breaking through his routine and pulverizing its steady rhythm, while Sasuke was the medicine for the narcotized Morphine, breathing life back to her, giving her back that pleasure.

Sakura let her nails sink into Sasuke`s scalp as her fingers latched into his lavish hair, its silkiness resembling the exotic touch of ebony, pulling on it like holding on a life saver in the middle of the storm –the icy storm inside his hot stygian eyes, arching her back to press into his arousing touch in the moment when he shifted the position of his unoccupied hand from her hipbone, under the dress she wore, parting the two airy folds between her legs and letting his palm taunt her inner thighs before cupping her lips that were swelled from the way her lace string was riding high and was soaked and glued between her moist folds, and she nearly moaned aloud when his digits touched her nude skin boldly, hotly and expertly stroking her in just the right places.

"So… where were we before we got rudely interrupted?" Leather has met a poignant chocolate and mint infusion into Sasuke`s sinful voice as it mixed with the adrenaline of the moment, making Sakura`s heart rate nearly give away under pressure and her knees trembled, albeit her mind was laughing in hysterics. "Let`s talk this over then. Why are you here Sakura? To _only_ meet me?"

A gun, cold and harsh, impartial and still loaded was pressed against her cheek albeit it was only a gentle tap –what an irony for something meant to kill to still feel elegant and erotic into Sasuke`s hands, signalizing how much power he had to turn the situation in his favor, breaking all the rules, as Sasuke latched it to the corner of her mouth then letting it slide along her lower lip, while his orbs were half lidded and full with everything that made her burn and ache for him –a few his own demons, twined with this feeling that he wanted to release, an escape, a gulp of fresh air and obvious carnal and animalistic lust for her.

Him wanting her so much, so fluent, so visceral and obvious was unconsciously making _her_ desire him even more.

Kami, Sakura was beyond turned on by everything as she breathed in, heard, tasted, saw and felt everything, starting from the dead corpse behind them, to the serious warm light of the erotic candles` flickering and of course, above everything else, even beyond insanity, was Uchiha Sasuke.

Splendid, lissome, smart and sexy, incredibly exciting and sensual like always and even more. Darkness has never been hotter and warmer basically spilling a solar radiance and warming to the point of burning from their pits when Sakura smirked to him in a way that probably no woman would comprise more mischievousness in such a poetic way like her, cupped the end of his gun between rouged lips and took the gun into her mouth slowly lowering her lips along the metal, like laughingly suggesting him something _else._

Sparkling sticky saliva coated the barrel as the rosette bobbled her head up, never breaking the magnetizing eye contact, clearly proving it to Sasuke that she knew how to play his game, to never abide by his rules and to show it to him that she had the control over the barriers of insanity.

Because only when someone defeated the concept of being afraid to die, will he truly be liberated from the hinges of life`s limitations and Sakura has proved to be a free dove. She was not afraid to die, on the contrary, she was embracing it and tested it ravenously like trying to get cozy with the feeling of it.

Long lean digits coiled around the front of her panties rubbing the scraping material against her murky petals and riding it up and down she tauten clit, expertly pulling the flimsy abrasive cloth up tightening it to her sensitive skin, just enough to maintain the strict barrier between pain and a painful pleasure.

She was dripping wet, juices were sticking to his knuckles as Sasuke grazed them against her fine organza skin and Sasuke`s own throat went dry as he was a thirsty man traversing the dessert and pleading for a droplet of water, burning to _taste_ her, roll his tongue over her lips and core, suckle her shamefully and lick her dry while seeping and lapping at the juices that sprung from her, because of him and for _him._

"Haha- everything about is you Uchiha is so dangerous that I keep thinking myself when are you going to kill _me_ next and is so thrilling! I am addicted to _this_ feeling! Heck, I _love_ it! "

Sakura`s nails dug in his jaw hauling him roughly to her and pinning him with an insensitive stare, as insane as the moisture that she felt between her legs and her lingerie getting heavier and sleek soaked with every one of Sasuke`s strokes.

There was something funny about the maddening anticipation of dancing in the danger zone with the master of this tortuous Tango, being so exhilarating and addictive and more inspiriting than any other drug. Eve morphine. She embraced it and loved it.

Sakura`s picturesque image resembled a Gothic bride without a name, beautiful as she was bathed in the afterglow of those sepia and charcoal penumbras falling along her decadent image.

Her lucid insanity and unhinged dementia which she seemed to relinquish into but at the same time she was conscious of her actions and still preserving the sparkling intelligence and intuition was hysterical and irresistible.

He was voluntarily allowing her to carry him on the wings of the sweetest insanity and even though Sasuke knew that the danger game will eventually result in one of them being _eliminated,_ the road itself made the closure _worth it._

She was worth him being supposedly played by her as she harbored those occult feelings t and connectedness to him because, for the first time in forever, the taste of defeat has never overcome the bitterness of victory, like when they were together.

So much passion for her lucid insanity, so much _devotion_ within the altar of those emerald eyes, everything about Sakura was veiled in a monumental mystery and emanating an attraction that sanity could not compete with.

They were being antagonist forces of the same version of insanity and thus the feeling of being tempted by oblivion to forgo ration for a moment of passion nested now between them and fusing with wait sparkles of their minds.

A furious kiss trembled the foundation of Sasuke's morals to the core. Her lips entwined with his own in this libertine dance which was granting him the enfranchisement of his own mind and it was the most aphrodisiac feeling ever.

Oh—Kami, her kissing technique was out of this world. She was so good, so savory and sensual, so lavish in her exotic exuberance as her lips danced with his own refusing to even pull back to inhale, literarily taking her time to breath upon his own lips as their mingled mints fused in a torrid storm enkindling that furious ragged passion that stood as a solid token between the need to possess and pander to being possessed so insanely delicious by someone who spoke the same language and understood perfectly what was on his mind.

The tip of his cold pistol was sliding along the outline of her arched neck, sensually grazing along the skin of her collarbone and, refraining from traipsing between the swell of her tempting cleavage, Sasuke took a detour along Sakura`s sides, slowly like beguiling her to play this dance with him, never removing his enthralled eyes from her lips, while Sakura kept on being trapped by those amazing eyes.

The look on Uchiha figure was something as raw virile and sexy as it was, suffused with so many emotions, ones that Sakura never knew he could portray.

The same cadence of her insanity percolating like droplets of a deceiving rain were now drumming against her skin in slow strokes and the way he made her feel with his lethal motions and the fact that he had a gun at his disposal using it as a tool to trigger pleasure and make her me completely submissive to him and aroused, was something incandescent.

Every bit of Sasuke`s frame –which exuded a raw masculinity, being pampered in his fine deluxe clothes enhancing every lineament of those appetizing muscles, the most fantasizing veil to how ravishing and dangerous he was, turned him into a cocktail of the sweetest poison; and Sakura happily indulged into it the moment she realized that Sasuke didn't want to kill _her._

No… what he was doing was _tasting_ her reactions and she knew that she got him suspicious, intrigued _and_ delighted by the fact that he was getting more circumspect because she also knew that Uchiha was pouring his frustrations and venting out through his actions, and that would automatically lead to an exacerbated night that will leave her hysteric and breathless, for nothing was more mind-numbing and zealous than angry sex with an Uchiha whose pent up frustrations found a way to freely manifest in a symbolic manifest against everything that a man like him might find revolting.

"Then let`s explore your frenzy somewhere else, Sakura. I am giving you a chance to prove it to me how much delirium resides into the depths of your mind."

"Ahm–" She nearly let out a broken loud outcry when Sasuke pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit hard applying enough pressure to shoot a divine electric surge along her thighs and inner walls, while his lips suckled on her earlobe gingerly, grazing his lustrous teeth along the leading sweet skin, eliciting hot tingles along her column and limbs, entwined with the hottest sensation of burning into the pits of her stomach, nearly making her go hysteric with desire.

Her nails sunk into his sculpted shoulders that were perfectly outlined by the supply of his deluxe suit, feeling like a rocket ready to burst into flames while crushing against a meteorite, burning and trembling from the very foundation. Her knees were jittery and felt weak almost giving away under the pressure bubbling into the pits of her core pulling her down to the ground in contrast with how her mind felt like soaring straight to Heaven.

She wanted him savagely and thirstily like she never desired anything so badly in her entire life; not even the freedom from the Asylum –which forever got her as a prisoner of those days, even though she found physical enfranchisement.

And Sasuke was not too subtly suggesting her to hit a hotel or something where they could literarily fuck their brains out, without anyone to perturb them and in fact, it was a good opportunity to discover another hotel chains that was under his obscure possession, so she smirked in a way even more mischievous and naughty than his own and growled like a hurt infuriated lioness. " _I_ am the one to grant _you_ the privilege to _taste_ me Uchiha and not the other way around. Don't you ever forget this," Sakura bruised his fine lips into a short rapacious kiss, blowing hotly but with a concealed threat underneath her words. "or you might _regret_ it."

He absolutely adored the wild ferocity of this woman. She even dared to insult and forebode him while _he_ was the one clutching a gun in his expert hands! Sasuke was absolutely boiling inside at the thrilling anticipation to have this woman writhe under him and scream his name in rapture, and even if she refused to obediently let him foster her way to bliss then he will make her do it forcibly.

"Hn. I am the one who is into the possession of a _gun."_

"You might be, but the mental _key_ for you to use it on _me_ in order to shoot me Uchiha… is entirely on _me."_

Oh- the way she traced the contour of her lower lip naughtily and elegantly, like a fine cabaret concubine, smart and refined and yet so sensual, combined with the implication of her being under the control of that dance of insanity, nearly had Sasuke throw her on the armchair behind and take her right on the spot, raw, hard, merciless, in hallucinating punishment for how she dared to transgress borders with him that she should never have.

But not there. They were not safe in there and whoever that fucker was, he was not an amateur sent by one of his unimportant enemies.

No, that was someone who managed to pass his entire security system and managed to fool anyone and any barrier between him and the gun, except for his own implacable vigilance.

At first, he thought that the bold move to try and take on the _Capo_ in his own den was a consecration of Sakura, but no.

The way she reacted like she _trusted_ him to stop that fucker, not even turning around to try and eschew from the gun –the mysterious assassin seemed no to make any difference between him and her, probably intending to shoot them both, proved it that Sakura was not involved in this incident in any way.

Shikamaru and Neji will definitely work and investigate the matter, but first, he had to get him and her out of the building, because it became crystal clear that they weren't safe there anymore. Plus, he wanted to have this woman in a safe place where no one will perturb them and ruin all his fun.

God only knows how bad he itched to have her again after one single month of being denuded by her recherché presence, and that was utterly absurd since Sasuke could have anything he wanted to but somehow, this woman crushed any conceptualization that he took as standards and hit him like a sea hurricane, washing along the shimmering coast, ravaging him, then retracted silently leaving him pinning for more, like nothing ever happened.

He felt like he has known her for far _more_ than just one month. She managed to get under his skin and keep his thoughts entertained by her, far easier and longer than anyone else before. She was everything that his darkest most vivid fantasize might ever expect and even _beyond_.

In fact, Sakura came so close to his ideal definition of a woman, that it was almost miraculous that she was even _real;_ that such a lady truly existed.

"I will make you swallow those words, later on, _Sakura._ " Another tap of his lips against her own as Sasuke tucked his gun into a secret holster inside his jacket, left her breathless and panting, as he hastily pulled back before she deepened their kiss.

"Come. A limo is waiting for us in the back yard." Wordlessly, she nodded once smirking like a gothic porcelain doll silently approving, giving him a wicked angelic and yet horror smile as she coked her head on the side to let her bangs spill along her emerald orbs, letting him twine their fingers together as she followed him to a back door that was impossible to pinpoint through the darkness in that obscure room.

"Be careful on the corps–"

His warning not to stumble on the cadaver which was bathing into its own warm blood came as unnecessarily when Sakura casually stepped right _on_ the body, like she was not in the bit fazed or respectful with the deceased people, but in reality, she was not only enhancing the fact that her dementia spanned to the point where she wasn't afraid of anything, not even the Death itself, but also she was probing the gender of the corpse to see if she could draw some surmises and she nearly smirked in victory when her heel sunk on a rounded _breast_ molding underneath the leather assassin outfit.

A woman has tried to take on the _Capo di Capi_ of Konoha; must be someone from the competitors or the audience, Sakura quickly deduced. If she was a female assassin, then the number of the suspects will definitely narrow down considerably and that will be of a great help to Konan and Hidan for later analysis.

"–it tried to fill your ass with bullets and yet you _mourn_ for it? You`re a funny guy, Uchiha. I would _burn_ it on the spot after finding out who had the nerve to dare and take me on." Somehow, Sasuke finds it in him to exude merriment by her words, finding it so fitting for her to be so serious when stating something so horrendous.

He had no doubt that she had the nerve to do something like this and thus her gruesome explicit words bore the semblance of what a complete psychopath would do, albeit he hardly associated her insanity to the mental instability and fragility of a serial criminal and thus he deduced that there was something far deeper secluded into the depths of her delirious mind, other than just craziness.

* * *

Their heels were clicking against the wooden spiral stairs as they were flying along them with light steps and Sakura almost rolled her emerald orbs at how Sasuke was paying it much mind that she was running on heels, thus strengthening his hold on her hand –their _laced_ hands– and slowed down on purpose for her not to trip over something.

God, she absolutely burned with the desire to plant her heel down his ass and then chop him off to pieces and hang his corpse from the chandelier into the main room where the contestants and the auditorium were most likely serving aperitifs.

"My, aren't you a modern knight on a white horse?" Sarcasm interlaced with a derisive smirk graced her beautiful features when true to his word, Sasuke has brought them both into a private parking lot where a chauffeur dressed like a typical Mafia associate saluted them politely, smiled lightly and held the door open for them to step inside.

Sasuke, of course, allowed Sakura to slide inside first and she thanked him with a curious smile which didn't reach her emerald orbs which were discreetly scouting her surroundings. Where the fuck were Ai-chan, Konan-chan, and Hidan- _sama_?

Something felt _off._ Being a former Insane Asylum patient has not only left irrecoverable scars on her but also made her more alert and connected to the others, especially with a lavender-eyed woman who was her sister.

She hasn't been scared of the fact that she climbed into a limo with the Boss of the Mafia, she wasn`t shaky by the fact that someone nearly shoot them, she didn't feel apprehensive by the fact that Sasuke himself has silently threatened to shoot her with his own gun, she didn't feel in the bit intimidated to be surrounded by the Mafia elite of the Fire Nation, she wasn't scared to be rude to the Uchiha himself.

But her throat painfully contorted in the form of a strong ball preventing oxygen to overflow normally when she thought about Hinata. Something… something wasn't right with her dear friend and she couldn't shake this unsettling feeling that was creeping along her spine.

"Is something disconcerting you?"

Sasuke`s seemingly curious inflection made Sakura glimmer and she hasn't even realized that the limo was speeding up along the vivid crowded streets nor the fact that Sasuke kept their digits interlaced.

Oh, how she would just _love_ to cut them off I pure affection with a blunt ax or a chainsaw and see his fingerless hand spray blood all over his smug face for that bold affectionate gesture.

That fucker. He could pretty much go and fuck himself if he imagined that she will be fazed by his fake concern.

All that he wanted from her was to fuck her senseless in all the imaginable acrobatic positions that he could think of.

Was he afraid that she won't be a good 'performer' if her mind was drifting to another horizon then his pretty dick?

God, could she just strangle this pig on the spot, drive his limo into the realm of Hades, spare him the trouble of passing judgment upon this sinner`s beyond salvation sick soul and crush his ritzy limo into the Styx River?

"Only by the fact that your car moves like a damn snail. How about you put that fancy pistol of yours to good use and kill some drivers out there to make a place for us to go faster?"

The seemingly innocent look on her smiling rouged lips when she said such a thing with a nonchalance which lacked both credibility and sanity, stunned him but he was like always so proficient in hiding it from her.

Instead, Sasuke only cocked his head to his side in that peculiar manner that made him look like smiling when he was not, enhancing that enigmatic Mona Lisa effect which made women drop to their knees and worship him like a God.

Now Sakura was hardly a hypocrite and she was particularly sincere with herself, so she would inwardly admit it that she too found himself delicious especially when he did that particular subtle gesture with double nuances, albeit the fact that she found his looks to be superb didn't change the fact that she wanted to put him six feet under.

"Why so athirst?" He taunted as if the answer wasn't obvious. Was this guy trying to make small dirty conversation?

She would give him credit for successfully being naturally seductive without going through all the labor of being coquettish and smartly flirting her, but seriously it was pointless to ask since both of them knew that they were not heading to wherever he was taking her to play chess or have a flamboyant constructive debate over French literature or neuroscience.

Albeit… She couldn't help but let her emerald orbs flicker to their interweaved digits as his palm was resting on hers and using his fingertips go graze her knuckles and that made something stir inside her chest –deep inside her, traversing her entire form. Something strange; an electrical impulse that she hasn't felt before and that made her curious.

Putting aside the mawkishness of the overused implication of affection between two people who held hands, Sakura couldn't understand why in the world was she feeling so… _rustic_ about that and totally _not_ perturbed?

Only focusing on their palms that were pressed together in a seemingly trivia manner and putting aside the fact that Sasuke was completely out of character and maybe a little bit _too_ elegant with a woman who was a secret affair considering his engaged status, their hands looked natural and fitting together, creating that pastoral serene picture that smoothened a  heart.

It was, of course, a stupid comparison to think about that, but Sakura has reminisced about the huge wallpaper that Hinata had printed on an entire side wall of her ornamented room, portraying a rustic mountain landscape with snowy peaks and lots of cows.

When questioned by Hidan as in why in the world would she chose something that would make Lord Janshin crack with laughter to decorate her luxurious chamber, Hinata simply explained that she finds solace into the simplicity of the primitive picture, as people who grown older tended to drift from their most genuine inborn self –that privileged toddler innocence that has been lost within the multitude of concepts that they accumulated in a lifetime, and they understood her perfectly.

So that was exactly what Sakura kind of felt while seeing her hand tangled into _his_ –the man behind the name Uchiha. So primitive, so explicit and genuine, so bucolic and it was exactly that natural simplicity of the action the thing that softened the tension in her body.

She was so absorbed in the plethora of relaxation that she didn't even realize that she has been continuously and intently staring at their linked hands for ten good minutes, wordlessly, but Sasuke noticed it and that was exactly the discounted effect that he aimed for when he did that; she was genuinely absorbed into the picture of their linked hands almost like her perusal worked as a poet, an artist trying to give form to what her mind was conjuring.

Letting aside that certain part of him that acted absolutely mindless and involuntarily but naturally, Uchiha put those feelings aside and remained in full control.

This woman was someone similar to him; she looked for dominance and never lost her composure, knowing exactly what to feel, how to react and dictate the emotions overflowing over her body, like a robot trapped in human form.

So he had to try different subtle methods to break those barriers and unravel her core essence and this time, he scored one more point.

He caught her here. Sasuke understood that any unhinged volcanic declarations will never reach her, so logically he retorted to something way more _simple_ to stay in the lead of their game.

If Sakura was a complex mind, then he will try and get under her skin with the simplest approaches, like linking hands. He bit back a victorious smirk seeing her trapped in a rare moment of childish fascination about something so unimportant. Like holding hands.

She wasn't controlling him like she probably patted her back in appreciation for, nor was she ruling over his mind like she first thought, but of course that Sasuke allowed her to feel that fake sense of empowerment upon thinking that she had an advantage, when in reality he was leading her on an unfamiliar road where _he_ was the main puppet master, and not the other way around and it seemed to work.

Plus, she hasn`t looked around once to check her surroundings and it was in the moment when he gave her hand that was enjoying all the attention a little squeeze, has the rose haired lady snapped out of her stupor and looked into his eyes. "We are here."

Sasuke held a gallant outstretched hand for her to take and immediately Sakura`s lips faded into a blurred smile. "Exquisite. At least you are not making me look like the cheapest of whores, are you?"

This was the famous deluxe and completely exclusive hotel chains 'Amaterasu' owned by the Uchiha family for generation and, unlike the ultra-high tech modern hotels which provided the latest technology and futuristic decorations, this one was traditional and offered a lavish rococo experience where abundant luxury met ridiculous comfort.

The touch of French and German castles from the fairytales and stories with Princes and Princesses collided into a frenzy of opulent and refined combination of royal gold, marble white and red into the giant lobby, all bathed in a warm natural light as various ritzy people were parading around, some checking themselves in and some traversing the hall which led to the five stars restaurant popular for the appetizing world cuisine.

A little bit offended that she will even joke about herself like that, Sasuke immediately corrected while he led her to the elevator, of course, not bothering himself to respond to the respectful bows from the personnel who recognized the swag of the owner from miles away, refraining from throwing indecent looks to his exquisite companion.

"You shall know by now that I am not a cheap man myself, Sakura." Meaning that he was not getting tangled with cheap people, especially women.

She would have blushed at the compliment if she was in the bit remotely interested in him, but as her ulterior motives were to kill this male, she simply burst out in a humorless sinister titter as the doors slide shut with the familiar bell pounding against the comfortable soft classical music humming discreetly along the halls and the elevators, trapping them inside.

"Really now? As sophisticated and artful as you might be, Uchiha… you are still a swindler who cheats on his fiancé." Her orbs were splendiferous, dangerous and mocking, while in the moment she found herself alone in the riding machine with Sasuke, Sakura whirled on her heel to press into his chest, running a finger along his masculine jaw, speaking low and darkly.

"And I am still someone who doesn't give a flying fuck about your involvement with another whore who isn't even capable of _satisfying_ you since you are looking for pleasure somewhere else."

Of course that Sakura was well aware that cheating on your fiancé or your woman, in general, was a mortal sin and not to mention completely low and cowardly into their _Borgata_ , but Sasuke`s answer nearly crushed inside her like a building collapsing into a pile of dust.

Encircling his hands around her violin waist and brushing through her hair, he smirked and crooned to her. "And in return, I am not someone who abides to any _Rule_." And by that, they both knew that he meant the Mafia Code, albeit he didn't voice it out loud, but the words lingered for him who knew the truth and for her who also knew it all too well from Hidan and from spying on him.

Karin was his fiancé, the woman who he was supposed to wed, the one who was supposed to be the only one in his bed and yet Uchiha hasn't touched her once, albeit he was a reputed to have had his fair share of women –not too many to place him among the most notorious philanderers for he had his high standards in the women he got acquainted with, but still enough to make him desirable and experienced.

And she, of course, couldn't care less about the red haired stylish slut. Karin wasn`t an ugly woman or someone highly unattractive because of her looks and intelligence, on the contrary, she was rather fine and smart, but Sasuke was not looking for someone who looked good in his bed and on the newspapers and gossip magazines.

He was looking for something else, genuine, vivacious, inspirited, someone to eleven him, to give him the taste of life as it moved on the fast lane, someone who made him feel alive and not someone who was adding another piece of puzzle in his seemingly perfect life; Sasuke didn't yearn for someone who was supposed to be married to him.

He was looking for someone like Sakura. Exactly like _her_ and painfully enough, they both knew that.

"Isn't this the trivia that makes our _game_ so tempting, Sakura?" Sasuke kept on stating her name with a purpose and just like the holding of hands having an effect that the jade eyed lady wasn't aware of, it worked as a subtle charm on her, because secretly, Sakura started to enjoy the way he was spelling her name, adding just the right dosage of danger, elegance and erotica into it, knowing _exactly_ what he was doing.

Sasuke was always calculating his moves, nothing he did was on a whim or lacking a precise purpose, except for the moments when _she_ was in his bed because in that moment he allowed himself to abandon inhibition and get wilder. Not that she minded it.

Oh no, not at all, on the contrary, she adored him acting like a beast and losing control.

Just like he was planning ahead every move, every stroke of his digits that were raking through her long tresses, he was giving her what she secretly desired without her being aware of it.

But at the same time, Sasuke was also fooling himself into thinking that he didn't care, because the way her oval shaped face felt under his fingertips while he combed her hair behind her ear shell, gracefully almost lovingly was too affectionate for what his plans with her were.

But… the Uchiha found himself admiring her natural beauty, her elegant cat eyes which bore into his own so theatrical and mysterious, the heart shaped lips burning light red and lilac of his bruising kisses, the organza porcelain skin and the exotic hair, like a genuinely fascinated man coveting for a gorgeous woman.

"I wouldn't name our encounters a game per se, although I realize that you terribly enjoy playing the–"

Sasuke cut her short with a tap against her lips applying enough pressure to force her to open up her mouth as their faces molded together into a sizzling kiss, while Sasuke`s lips clasped around her upper one, massaging it in ample strokes, tasting her fully even closing his onyx eyes to savour the delectable taste she had.

A little bit taken aback by that unusual pace that he set, Sakura didn't waste any moment to fall into a perfect harmony with his mouth, nipping and suckling on his lower lip, while the tip of their tongues met halfway between their lips, brushing and flickering over one another and Sasuke was the one who allowed her to slide past his row of teeth first and enter his mouth.

Unlike their other kisses, this particular one felt cosmic, sensual, incredibly _sensual_ slow, deep, wet, almost… meaningful in a way that she couldn't comprehend but it made her automatically let her lids fell against her orbs, angling her chin to reach deeper into his throat, while her hands twined into his hair, winding around his neck as she tiptoed to press even closer to him.

Sasuke let his shoulder blades tap against the mirror that covered one of the sides of the elevator, supporting her against his chest and letting his hands wrap around her nude shoulders and waist in a tight possessive embrace.

They lips and tongues were dancing in slow steps upon each other, traversing barriers between lust and strong scorching desire and sliding slowly into something deeper that no one paid attention too –a grave mistake from both of the parties.

 _Emotion._

Ration lost the coherence between their grinding bodies as their silhouettes mended together, coming as close as possible to one another, swapping the place of their tongues inside their mouths, suckling and tapping greedily, playing and exploring.

Vaguely Sakura realized that the elevator has brought them to a higher floor when it stopped smoothly and the doors opened in slow motion, but she couldn't care less.

Sasuke`s lips slide from her own to suckle on her jaw and the back of her earlobe, while she arched her neck against him, glossy orbs shimmering like diamond flames, bathed in lust and desire for him.

She snuck her hands under his suit jacket around the collar of his shirt, holding him tight against her form, while he swiftly pushed her backward, exiting the elevator in stumbling clumsy staccato steps, breathless and never once detaching from each other, refusing to acknowledge any iota of distance between their conjoined shadows.

That floor was absolutely deserted albeit she had no doubt that the hotel was populated by only a bunch of fancy people trying to have one-lifetime experience here, or maybe that was the floor designed for eloping couples or secret affairs. She nearly rolled down laughing her ass out loud at this thought. God, she felt like such a whore but…

At the same time, she did _not._ And the reason for that was because of Uchiha Sasuke. He despised to terms 'affair' and 'concubine' and Sakura knew the reason why; he won`t be bent by society`s stereotypes.

If his family forced him into a future marriage with a woman that was keeping a low profile and didn't attract attention to them, it didn't mean that he acknowledged her and thus in Sasuke`s mind, he was a free man.

Free to be whoever he wanted to be and plus, there was so much passion in the way his lips tattooed their unhinged desperation and thirst against her shoulders, her throat, sliding along her pointed chin leaving a trace of saliva in his way than returning back to her lips and she didn't hesitate for one moment to kiss him back just as hard and equally passionate.

Using his right hand that was not cupping her waist like his left one, Sasuke used a golden card to slide it into the lock and dropkicked the door open with his palm, pushing Sakura backward into the unfamiliar obscure room, mindful for them not to trip on anything and hit something in the process.

Once inside the confidence of the room that Sasuke used whenever he didn't want to be disturbed by anyone else, being solely reserved for the owner of the hotel chain, the Uchiha didn't hesitate to get frenetic.

His kiss immediately turned stormy and his hands urging, demanding, more possessive and athirst to unravel her of all the secrets and Sakura adored every moment of what he was doing.

She was the first one to force his jacket out of his form and immediately her fingers tore his shirt open from discarding the useless piece of material which obstructed his splendid body from her hands, not bothering to hide her excitement.

The dress she dotted herself with ripped under the ferocity of his hands as Sasuke clasped the zipper molding against her spine and pulled it down to the curve of her lower back as the fine material rolled from her siren body and Sakura adored his animalistic instincts; they were so different from his usual composed and calculating self and not to mention so deliciously arousing the way he acted; she managed to make him act out of his indomitable Boss personality and she reveled in it.

 _Take one more step into my world, Sasuke-sama and get insane!_

His kisses were showering every inch of her exposed chest as Sakura didn't wear a bra underneath on purpose. It was not because she wasn't abiding by the fancy etiquette of a lady, but because she always added that element of unpredictability to her personality which left him always guessing and each time she managed to surprise him.

Her pert breasts bounced free from under the expense of the silken fabric, denuded, splendid and savory for his intoxicated eyes to indulge too and immediately a greedy pair of moist lips laved from her throat down to her cleavage and cupped an already tauten nipple which stood proudly before his orbs, like a bud of a tulip pleading for attention, and when his mouth encased it like a protective shell tapping around her areola and taking a hard suck on it, her knees wobbled and almost gave up under the exploding pleasure blinding her simmering glazed orbs and bubbling into her head.

Her hands tossed his shirt aimlessly behind them in unhindered frenzy and once his nude form stunned her for the millionth time appearing to be even more delicious and ripped than the last time they met –fuckin` hot bastard was probably hitting the gym in his spare time, her tickling fingertips burned along his alabaster skin in their unbiased sojourn, traipsing along his finely sculpted pectorals, feeling his nipples poke under her palms in a very erotic manner, lackadaisically traipsing along the crests of eight defined muscles carved into his abdomen and massaging her way down to his lower hips under the pyramid of carved muscles cupping his narrow waist and running low under his suit pants.

That belt was hindering the pleasure of having him strong and masculine into her view and she was already discarding the useless accessory which stood in her way of making him go out of those clothes faster.

Sakura hasn't even realized that her own dress was rippling past her flute slim ankles now resting discarded around her stilettos and she stepped on it carelessly as the heel grazed over the cloth making a very erotic subtle sound mingling with their hot rasped breaths, remaining framed by only a piece of slim dark lace and silk lingerie that didn't do anything to conceal any modesty, on the contrary, it only enhanced the sensually refined beauty and seductive atmosphere of her feminine body clashing vividly with the nacre skin.

The temperature in the room remained unperceived because Sasuke`s touches made her as incandescent as the sun above, trying to pierce through the thick drapes that blocked the windows creating a dark sepia atmosphere in the luxurious chamber as the rays were being shattered as they spilled disarray in golden radiances melting into the window glass and creating a mini pool bathed in light and shimmering aureate around their embracing forms.

As soon as Sasuke`s pants found their utility out of his chiseled body and revealing a pair of dark C.K boxers riding deliciously low around his narrow hips to highlight his masculine model like beauty, Sakura literarily attacked Sasuke before he had the honor to do so first, slamming her mouth against his own as she tucked on his sateen raven hair to force his mouth that was laving on the swell of her breast up, meeting hers in a crazy French kiss that burst between them like gasoline on fire.

She jolted up to wrap her ankles around the curve of his toned waistline, locking her ankles behind his back just above his sculpted ass and her hands found an anchor around his neck, lips exploding into a tuck of war.

Her tongue remained suspended somewhere between their lips as Sasuke managed to unroll his abrasive appendage inside her mouth and probe its way into her throat, but that sign of dominance didn't bother her in the bit, on the contrary, she freaking loved it and his kissing technique!

God- this man was so explosive with his kisses and he was so damn good at it! No, actually, she didn't want to fuse his manly ego further but he was amazing at kissing! Sakura had some sort of expertise from before because she has kissed Hidan before and he was also someone with much skill and versatility, but in this case, he was no competition, not even in terms of skills and technique alone.

Sasuke was something out of this world; he was something _else,_ something _more._ And frankly, that kind of annoyed Sakura because she would have expected for a slightly more shallow and simpler victim to trap into her clever net, but oh well… nothing good came for free so why not revel in it while it lasted?

Inching closer to the bed, the effluence of the kisses kindling the bonfire between their lips became more demanding and less gracious and precise, mouths melting against each other in frenetic torrid kisses and they both found themselves submerged into each other`s cravings for passion and desire. "You have no idea how much I coveted to see you again, _Sakura_."

A moist abrasive tongue was laving the sensitive silk organza skin along her throbbing pulse, sinking his canines down into the cord of her arched neck, nearly making blood pulsate through the reddened skin, suckling on it greedily while his hands were exploring her nude body, resembling the artistry of a genius sculptor molding clay and creating a statuesque representation of his ideal woman, merging and connecting to his own creation in the deepest most erotic intimacy in history. "Did you miss me Sakura?"

"N-No–" Her lips lied with the same elegance and frenzy as her body was _desiring_ him intently and helplessly Sakura fell into the effervescent cadence of his strokes –he was still too gingerly in his caresses with her– when Sasuke led their steps to the edge of an imposing filigree sculpted king sized bed, steps and shadows falling into the upbeat cadence of their maddening heartbeats.

Honestly, he could pretty much lead her to Tartarus and she will not sense the difference; she was already waltzing with the Devil and he kindled a pyre inside her body with one single kiss alone as his fingertips traced every contour of the map of ineffable beauty that her naiad body enfolded before his ravenous stares, showering her sweaty cashmere skin with expert strokes and possessive kneadings, setting her ablaze.

"–liar." His voice –by all the Heavens above– his timbre was belting and running along the lowest piano keys of baritone, being interlaced with leather, chocolate, and cinnamon and making Sakura`s senses burn in desire for him just by hearing his voice, so supple and polished and so husky and deep in vibrato; this is so crazy!

"You are such a fine _liar_ Sakura. A siren without a surname is that _you_ represent." Never once has Sasuke dropped his unconquerable guard in his presence, not only for one fleeting moment and she couldn`t have resented him for his vigilance.

There was not even one single blind spot in Sasuke`s intellect and strategy, absolutely none. He was a perfectly hermetic fortress and she found herself tossed behind those closed iron gates, but what she didn`t realize was that her _spirit_ and her presence was already traipsing along the halls _inside_ his den –imbued inside his heart.

And the reason why Sakura was so blind to see the seeds of her own plan coming into fruition –the fact that Sasuke was helplessly _falling in love_ with her– was because she was also _feeling_ the same burning feelings, and once she found herself having similar sentiments for Sasuke, then it was just logically that she will stop seeing herself doing the same _mistake_ as him; because they were _not_ supposed to feel anything but hatred for each other –not even pleasure, let alone _love_ – but Life was an unpredictable poet constantly remaining the poor unfortunate souls that _It_ was the greatest _puppeteer_ and they were nothing but their helpless obsequious marionettes, figments of the Great Pen that wrote epistles in the blank letters addressing them to Eternity as their story added to the million other sinfully forgotten and unforgiving flamboyant romances.

The curve of her arched back hit the matters with a muffled thud as Sasuke pressed her down to lie supine on the airy bed and an uplifting sensation of being tossed onto a cushion of plush clouds flittering above the horizons and bathed in light, as it was surrounded by sateen, silk, and brocade sewed in royal gold and silver surrounding her form created a very sensual, poetic and luxurious baroque and renaissance vista of a decadent porcelain angel, sprawled into the middle of the bed and giggling like the brightest demon in disguise when Sasuke slid his hands under the back of her knees, kneading the sensitive skin with his palms as he spread her lustrous legs apart, nuzzling against her as his hips grazed over her own, bodies exchanging wetness, fire, and electricity as moans and growls of approval tapped the pinnacle of burning desire. "Mmmnn—Ah!"

A broken mewl vibrated across her swollen lips as Sasuke rolled his sweet tongue around a leading rubicund nipple gumming it like a newborn as his teeth grazed over the silken skin with pleasure and athirst, making Sakura arch like a bridge between the most painful pleasure and madness against him, in silent desperation while her firestorm skin begged him for more.

"Uchi—ha!" Before orbs rolled mindlessly into their orbits as Sakura was tossing her head against the heavenly soft bed sheets, while Sasuke`s right hand skimmed from the swell of her left breast, along her ribs and curvy hipbone, kneading her in a teasing tickling motion then slid down along her finely defined abdomen to cup the cusp between her thighs, rubbing his lean digits along the soft strawberry curls framing her lattice lips.

Her nails sunk deep into the skin of his sculpted shoulders when Sasuke`s index finger encircled the apex between her folds tracing the pattern of a ring fitting around his finger perfectly as she opened up for his digit to slid and curl inside her deep and delicious, while the pad of his thumb rode up along her feminine body pressing hard against her clit and instantaneously, the air has been knocked out of her lungs as she choked on her breath, orbs snapping open in pure maddening pleasure when it soared inside her in spirals of electricity, magnetism and star dust.

"AH! Damn!"

"Feels good?" The way his lips nipped every word as Sasuke whispered against her lips lingering above her as she felt his hot mint teasingly fan over her parted ones, staring into the depths of her sophistic emerald orbs with an illegible expression and yet, they were never so lustrous, so expressive and brimming with unhinged desire like in that moment. "Tell me where shall I touch next… _Sakura_. I want to learn about your deepest _darkest_ fantasies."

"Ev—Every—Everywhere! Touch me… ah… everywhere! I…" She licked her lips then she licked his own. "…want… you! I _fucking_ want you so bad, Uchiha Sasuke! So show me everything you`ve got! The worst… the best! Make me _crazy_ for you Uchiha. I don`t want to think anymore…" A gesture that stole a breath out of his lungs as she pressed his shoulders on her own embracing him as her arms rubbed along his arms and biceps resting her cheek on his left shoulder, whispering against his skin. "…make me lose my mind completely."

Placing a kiss on her soft shoulder, Sasuke instructed in a way so dark, so sinful like chocolate and peppermint, so possessive, commanding and oh- so irresistibly good!

"Turn around and go on all your fours." He instructed as he pulled apart from her pinning her with a gaze that shall only be found in the most exuberant erotic novels making her grin darkly at him while complying with his request, flipping over and pressing her tummy onto the mattress letting her palms probe the silkiness of that amazing linen then went in the position that Sasuke suggested, trying to guess what his next move would be.

The fact that a calloused palm slid between her thighs traipsing slowly upwards and rubbed along her heart shaped womanhood in slow strokes massaging the soft skin between her inner lips coating his digits into slick warm juices, had her think that the shift that he made on the mattress as his body weight pressed onto the bed as he went behind her aligning with her body, had Sakura that he was going to fuck her from behind and even if the simplicity of that cliché position should have been a turn off factor for her, her dripping moist core knotted almost painfully pulsating in anticipation.

But instead of pounding ruthlessly from behind and enact an explicit lecherous act, she heard him slide onto the bed as his hands wrapped around her ankles to keep her steady as his body skated under her own making her jump haphazardly as his legs slid under her spread wide arms tapping onto the sheets, until his hips went on the same level as her dipped down head and her vision doubled and blurred spontaneously.

She dipped her eyes down to stare at his unblemished firm hips that were splendidly carved in a delicious belt of pyramid muscles encompassing his navel and riding lower.

Her hungry eyes became glossy with desire when traipsing from the line of the short raven thatch of hair under his bellybutton and resting on his semi-erect member that was free from the construction of his black undergarments and she understood his intention immediately.

She felt his hot mint fan over the cleft between her thighs when he aligned with her body at a perfect angle and he spoke seductively, baritone voice latched with carnal desire, cupping her toned thighs and running his slim fingers along her toned muscles kneading her glace porcelain skin, from the extremely exogenous area of the back of her bent knees up to the curve of her firm ass cheeks massaging them and coming dangerously close to the lace of the diaphanous skin on the apex between her legs tantalizing her.

His view on her, so denuded of any inhibition, so wet, so exposed and so incredibly feminine was to kill; never in his life has Sasuke been so mentally and physically aroused by a woman like this. Never. The sole taste of honey, ripen peaches, and raw womanhood was the most mindless aphrodisiac.

She bit back a moan when his husky voice reached her eardrums in a delicious caressing in opposition to the explicit beckoning. "Lower your body onto me and relax." She did just as so, straightening her lower spine so that his face could easily reach her as she pressed her wobbling soft breasts on his abdomen and rested her palms on his firm hip bones, breaths following the same erratic beat as her coltish heart; that excitement and the erotic factor were at their epitome, sublime, hysteric, unhinged, forbidden, wrong and graphic and yet oh—delicious beyond words.

"Ohh– oh my _God_... ah!" Sakura hardly quelled her cries out loud when Sasuke's finger slide underneath her dark lingerie that molded along her ivory porcelain skin hiding o thing from his hungry stare and parted the piece of cloth sidelong the crevice between her parted thighs.

The reason why he only left the sole piece of article to bedeck her delicious body was purposely so as to arouse her beyond words while grazing the material along her pearly clit that was already gleaming and sticky with her juices as Sasuke curled his digits around the flimsy material and rubbed it against her core as she suckled in an empty gulp of air, cursing softly. "Fucking Hell Uchiha…" Oh how fitting his elegant name fitted among the other demons, Sakura noticed.

The view of her so exposed to him, vulnerable and submissive and leaning against his rosy ridged head was enough to engorged his member with adrenaline and blood. Her inner folds looked softer than rose petals as they protruded from her lean lower lips and framed by tiffany sprinkles of pink curls, begging to be touched by his thirsty tongue.

Sasuke run a long digit along the folds rubbing her slowly and softly in a tickling tantalizing manner feeling her body grow hot and pulsating, while he slid her lingerie down her knees and she shifted to help him discard them aimlessly on the floor where the pile of their tattered clothes betrayed the frenzy and impatience of their bodies to conjoin. She involuntarily jerked as Sasuke pressed two lean fingers straight into the depths of her moist passageway, while his thumb rubbed and pressed onto the rosy hood of her swollen clit, eliciting more tremors along her spine and her inner walls pulsating and constricted around his fingers in slow hasty spasms.

"Uchiha…" She barely groaned coarsely to him while her head dipped down as her lips fanned over his engorged body clouding with blind desire to taste him and stroke him hard without any shame, suddenly feeling tired and energy depleted as she gasped and moaned aloud in pure bliss as his digits played with her and stroked her, transgressing barriers that unlocked her once benumbed sensations, feeling _everything_ that he did to her and it was heavenly, divine and insane, nearly making Sakura want to cry in pure bliss; God… she could _feel_ pleasure, pain, his skin grazing her own, everything and it had the taste of supreme liberation!

She was even free from the mark of the Asylum as it took away everything from her, even the ability to perceive physical sensations, but Sasuke was returning everything to her as he held her hand and slowly, like a caretaker to a blind woman he guided her backwards into the past to fix it for her, step by step.

Vision being veiled by a thick fog in pure desire, Sasuke leaned forward as his unoccupied hand snuck along her side to cup her breast and knead it hard with his palm while his lips cupped the small protruding bundle of nerves perked like a pearl being to be stimulated and suckled the clit greedily tracing his tongue along it, massaging slowly, sensually, expertly.

She couldn't have tasted any more divine than she was!

Sakura sucked in another generous gush of oxygen when he spoke darkly against her skin making her shudder visibly and moan silently at the difference of temperature between his hot mouth and the coolness in the room. "Taste me, Sakura. _Suck_ me with your mouth in the same way that you yen for me to pleasure you."

To prove his point and conjure even more mental arousing images into her vivid mind, Sasuke bent his knees so that she had a better access to his masculine body and she felt herself grow wet and burning with desire just hearing the sound of his explicit words.

Did she imagine that he wasn't able to conduct a proper dirty talk on a woman just because he appeared to be exaggerated lyrical eloquent and savoir-faire in his approach and manner of talking?

Oh, how wrong she was. She still hasn't seen what he was capable of...

Sasuke let his palms slide on her sides soothing the sateen of her bare skin along, sensually stopping to cup her breasts and massaging the expertly grazing his palms over her erect nippers and rubbing his thumb against her Buda rolling them with his index finger and thumb, while his nose and mouth was buried into her soft feminine curves, touching her in ways undefined by gravity and ration, like no one before did.

A long abrasive tongue slide on every lower lip leaving a trail of saliva under her moist petals mirroring the same pleasurable motion to the other one linking her labia with slow ample strokes, blowing hotly over her sizzling skin, then latching his lips to her lace-like folds suckling and nipping them hard, while his digits doubled the pleasure that his expert tongue and lips were creating by pumping deep inside her body, getting submersed into how badly she was trying to hide the fact that she was thoroughly savoring his touches and pretend not to be affected.

The tip of his abrasive tongue created a maddening friction that made the rippling sheets of her bed seem like trails of lava bubbling under their bodies, as the same undone energy coursed along her entire system, discharging into her heels and toes and the wind refused to leave her lungs hitching midway.

"A—ah!" Sakura didn't have the energy to even scream in pleasure anymore and admit the fact that Sasuke was managing to vanquish every soupcon of self-control with his touches along her body; so deeply sinful and so deliciously forbidden.

Oh _God_ – she has never felt this way before with any other man and Sasuke barely started to touch her with seemingly fainéant touches, but the way he was stroking her gingerly almost like trying to imprint every smidgen of her feminine curves and definitions into the canvas of his mind, painting her there like a Goddess to worship in the temple of his conscious, made it seem like he was trying to form a connection that waded deep into the most unexplored and unexploited nuances of intimacy.

But that was something that only two hearts that beat in unison in the chests of two people fostering profound feelings for each other enjoying the pinnacle of connectedness through every meaningful touch of their fingers and lips against their skin did, and not… _them_.

 _What are we?_

Mindlessly, Sakura grounder her hips into Sasuke`s face that was buried into the softness of her nectar scented skin, until his nose and lips sunk into the cusp between her thighs and his teeth grazed the engorged hood of her clit as the bundle of oversensitive nerves tauten under his sucklings and glistened with juices rewarding him in deep appreciation, begging for more.

Happily, Sasuke suckle greedily on every filigree part of her feminine forms, enjoying the exquisite display of supreme womanhood enfolding before him, so bare, so stripped of any inhibitions and beautiful, beckoning the _man_ inside him to forgo modesty and ration in lieu of exploring his own primal and carnal ancestry, in a way that no woman ever did before; or will ever be able to elicit.

Enjoying the savory taste of tangerines and nectar as she siphoned him with juices that percolated from the aperture between her folds, Sasuke smirked in pure victory when her moans echoed like strings of a broken guitar and her muscles trembled under his touch; she might delude herself into thinking that she had a weapon to fight him back, when in reality she swathed herself with this passion that only _he_ could wrap around her body and due to his promise, he will make her lose her mind in the most undefined ways of passion imaginable.

His hands descended to the arcades of her exquisite body, sliding up and down from her slim spine, kneading their way up to her shoulder blades and the veil of her rosy hair that fell in waves of virgin rose along her back, strong hands tickling her slender abdomen, then going down to knead her supple mounds enjoying the supple feeling of her sensual skin molding into his palms like clay giving human form of the most vibrant erotic imagination.

"Haha-" Moans danced along her lips as her entire body was quivering uncontrollably and suddenly Sakura felt like a leaf into the mindless caress of a warm gust of wind, being reduced to a simple marionette lost and swaying to find her way out of this tortuous labyrinth of intricate pleasure as Sasuke kept a fallacious hold on her strings, guiding her and maneuvering her while she couldn't hinder his touches or his words to pervade trough every each layer that her mind built up in defense.

She absolutely adored the feel of his palms massaging her breasts and rolling her perked up nipples between his thumb and forefinger, blood and wanton desires conjuring images inside her mind that left Sakura stroll on the alleys of Paradise in pure pleasure.

His tongue… Kami the way he was rolling the tip of his muscular organ in ample circles against her most intimate regions, lapping at her juices as his warm saliva combined with her essences brushing and teasing the small aperture between her swollen folds slowly sliding inside her body and both moaned softly at the feeling shooting through their spine; one because of how she has been returned the privilege to feel while the other in pure thirst to have her rough, hard, carnal and unrestrained, arching and writhing into his arms over and over again.

Coltish fingertips traipsed from the underside of her creamy mounds to her ribs and back massaging their way down to the curve of her toned ass, running up and down her skin and making her entire body feel so ablaze; a latent volcano that was waiting for the perfect catalyst to explode in pure pleasure, then returning his attention to her gazelle legs, stroking her thighs, slowly descending to her calves and the back of her bent knees, touching her in places that she wouldn't have thought as stimulating.

She resisted the urge to scream out loud in pleasure as jolts of electricity bolted along every cell of her body, making Sakura have the unmatched sensation of floating over the floor while she weighed nothing, being made of air and a synesthesia of sensations.

"Sakura," His lace erotic voice was almost inaudible to her pounding eardrums as he spoke. "Show me how you want me to excite you. Show me how you want to be touched." She didn't expect another invitation as his explicit request made her pulse hasten and her fuliginous orbs to darken dangerously; it was so crazy how Sasuke succeeded in making her feel so sexy as a woman, so confident and sinfully alluring and not in the bit cheap or whorish, even though she was seducing an engaged man.

The tip of his lean manhood was pointing tantalizingly and almost arrogantly to her expecting her to pleasure him in return and there was nothing that Sakura would have wanted to do more than taste his skin; the tractile skin of his body tinged with an ivory rose pallor creased by bullying veins pounding blood and adrenaline as the yielding tissue stood erect, lean and irresistibly masculine, beautiful and exuding the same manhood and raw strength than the rest of his lithe body and his general aura, making Sakura nearly moan in response to only how savory delicious he looked as a man.

As much as she didn't want to submit to another overused cliché concept, Uchiha Sasuke was undeniably gorgeous, beautiful and exquisite and those were only words that couldn't begin to describe that overflowing plethora of virility, power and appeal that he exuded in reality.

Smirking softly albeit he wasn't able to see it, Sakura balanced herself on his toned thighs letting her palms enfold around his knees and she slowly lowered her mouth on his length, clasping her lips around his girth and her core throbbed once when his masculine spiciness hit the back of her throat as she greedily let him slid into her mouth as much as he would go.

This was the first man that Sakura has engaged herself in such incredibly intimate and lecherous activities with, but shockingly it was a far more enjoyable experience than she would have expected.

In fact, Uchiha`s skin, every inch of his warm wrinkled skin glissading in and out of her mouth as she bobbled her head up and down his body was absolutely delicious. His yielding skin was succulent and the veins bulking underneath his length pulsate into her mouth making him engorge and tauten in her mouth in reward to how she stroked and tasted him in her mouth; it was the most masculine thing she had ever felt and seen before.

A low grumble broke from his throat as his hips shot skyward in pure reflex, making him sink further into the cavern of her hot mouth, albeit it was not in Sasuke`s intention to make this experience unpleasant and force her brutally like she was a cheap whore whose sole purpose was to obey to his carnal wanton commands without caring about how she felt –shockingly out of character for who he was, but he couldn't help himself.

It was an alien concept for Sasuke to hear himself moaning and groaning because of how a woman made him feel, but damn… Sakura`s lips entwined in a steadfast rhythm encircling him like a ring around his manhood, suckling on his skin hard and in slow strokes, deliberately taking her time to flicker her tongue upon the arrow shaped ridged head, smirking wildly against his skin, felt too good to be just a physical sensation, a normal reaction in response to his deep level of arousal.

There must be something _else_ going on between them, something deeper to reach to this type of strange connection as their bodies had this abnormally high level of chemistry and electricity sparkling in perfect resonance as they touched each other, but he had no idea what. And neither did Sakura herself.

She was busy flickering her tongue from the contingents of her mouth upon the rosy tip of his yielding half engorged member, letting the abrasive organ smooth along the creased foreskin and swiveled around the well-defined girth, savoring him with a generous lick and moaning when his taste rolled into her throat, mixing with her saliva as the taste got richer and sweeter with a subtle tinge of masculine spiciness into it.

If only Hidan would see her now… his never-ending jokes about his sadomasochistic fetishes would never let her hear the end of it. Well, Sakura mentally noted that she should be grateful to him because it is his advice that she was now using about how to pleasure a man, even going as far as to show her _and_ Hinata descriptive pictures from his favorite books and diagrams with a man`s most desirable sweet spots.

And albeit the entire experience was freaky weird and comical, the best part of it was Hinata`s reaction as she started to describe how she would exorcise him to free him from the dark demons then how she would cleanse his soul by making him fast and pray three times a day; it has been so much time since Sakura has seen Hidan drain off color and nearly faint like he was seeing walking zombies filling the streets in search for brain and fresh blood.

"You are so fucking _delicious_ Uchiha." She couldn't help but exclaim in pure pleasure and desire while she let go of his tip with a deep _pop_ making the Uchiha nearly lose his breath at the electrifying frisky sensation that hastened through his spine.

His skin was yielding and alabaster as the rest of his Godlike physiology exuding of a tempting virility; Sakura tapped her left hand on the pyramid muscle that rode low under his belt of abdomen muscles sliding up and down his navel where a tantalizing delineation of fine raven thatch of hair slid low under his belly button, absolutely adoring how incredibly sculpted his lissome muscles were and how defined, steel strong, sharp and rough like diamonds.

Her other hand coiled around his rich base to give him a complete experience of pumping him since she couldn't accommodate him fully into her mouth without gagging her. Her warm digits glided expertly along the span of his gifted length, applying the right amount of pleasure dragging his engorged akin alongside as her fingers tightened their hold on him as the pleasure shot to even higher degrees and he literarily burned into her touch.

Sasuke`s suppressed growls erupted low on his ribcage as sexy moans of a heated beast reveling into that high sexual induced state burning into the calescent rivulets of perspiration that glissaded along his chest and abdomen, exciting Sakura even more as she felt his carved body pulsate of fire and blood, amassing in his navel like a ball of energy and liquefied lava and filling his heavy sac with segment, in a painful anticipation to come undone from its confinement.

"Sakura…" It took every single practiced self-control in him not to stammer as he breathed her name in silent plea and order to give him something that they both looked for, fighting the lazy dizziness that weighed upon his shoulders and temples nearly making him hit his head against the lush linen and close his eyes in bliss, glissading his tongue into the length of her passageway stroking her and tasting her skin as she clasped and throbbed around him being equally drenched in lust and pleasure as him.

Her lips were clasped around the swell of his ridged skin enjoying the taste of warm saliva boiling under her tongue that was curling around him sliding up and down and seeping past her glistening lips that were massaging him when she nipped the sensitive skin, mixing into the droplets of milky essences that oozed from his throbbing member.

The sound of essences glissading from lips touching soft warm skin, the sounds of their mouth tasting each other in ecstasy as no one established any boundaries and nor were they backing up from head diving into that zealous passion, the thick fragrance of heated skin burning in desire to be touched, to be tasted, electrical sex and expensive perfume, raised the levels of erotica to its paramount.

Nothing in her life has even come nearer to what Sakura was feeling right now; that descriptive physical sensation in all the simplicity of it as her skin, her body, her very soul trembled in need and pleasure for him was absolutely phenomenal. She would kill not to have Sasuke stop ever again of what he was doing.

It was out of this world how he was making feel… feel things that she was not supposed to, crushing the after effects of a concoction of drugs flowing through her system in overdoses as they paralyzed her nerves, with only using his lips and hands.

Even as _she_ was the one to savor him and touch him and not the other way around, made her feel mentally and physically aroused like nothing in the world did. It was his very being, his persona that was so mystique, so magnificent and so potent… even stronger than morphine itself.

How stupid it was for Sakura to even feel the sudden uncontrollable impulse to cry in pure alleviation and even _gratification_ when she realized how amazing it was to be able to feel again, and not only just be capable of feeling good with a man, but also being capable of feeling the vibrant and lush unmistakable sensation of being _his_ in all the plenitude of the concept.

What she felt physical, Sakura was also capable of perceiving and depicting it spiritually and mentally and it was amazing; whether the time has stopped ticking life away or the physical perception has faded as they were suddenly reduced to lights, shadows, smoke, and sensations were unimportant, because in this moment… she is _only_ feeling. Feeling and nothing else, just like Sasuke promised that he would grant her the pleasure to lose her mind for him.

This was supposed to be dirty and seemingly disgusting if done with the wrong person and not expertly, but there was a comfortable intimacy between them that made it feel delicious and extremely arousing, Sakura vaguely noticed.

Only her hand that was sliding up and down the back of his shift where his fine veins protruded from under the veneer of his ivory skin pumping blood and hormones into his body and made him vibrate with a firestorm energy and sent his mind reeling into an explosion of euphoria and amassing bonfire ready to collide in an immense explosion.

Her mouth, on the other hand, went for a disheveled rhythm because Sakura seemed to taste him like she was experiencing a fine beverage breathing in the bouquet and then tasting the rich aroma.

Her tongue slide along his skin and kicking every inch of him, adoring the spiciness in his tattered on her tongue and the pulsating fire of his manhood getting moist and throbbed in anticipation to feel him penetrate her folds like he was now; iron hard, swelled and oozing of virility and power and able to pierce her merciless, unforgiving and rude, deep and without respect even beyond her consent from any position imaginable.

"Harder. Go… _harder_. " Nearly breathless, Sasuke almost hissed to her and Sakura happily complied.

She used her right hand to encompass his delicious base and pumped her palm up and down his length to where her mouth couldn't reach him as she flickered her tongue against the head stroking his moist skin in long licks then wrapping and sliding along his erect body, greedily savoring him as she lost herself in the moment, feeling her own body turn into liquid energy, her strokes becoming disarray and more demanding as she pumped him harder and faster, his slick soft skin feeling like sateen into the back of her palm, making her nearly die in desire to have him inside of her now as he was so tasty, so spicy, so strong and hard, lean and beautiful, sateen cashmere but masculine and raw, capable to quench that ball into her lower abdomen as it sent waves of constrictions into her inner walls discharging along the underside of her thighs.

His lips were showering the skin of her inner moist lips with sloppy kisses, trailing along the roundness of her ass and thighs, then lapping at her folds while rubbing his fingertips along her legs, growling her name like a hurt lion as desire drugged his mind in pure beatitude; just like hers.

It was difficult to focus her attention in pleasuring him and torture him at the same time, when his taste and the way he expertly tasted her with lips, teeth and tongue grazing and suckling on her skin, while she suckle him at the same time, with passion and pleasure netted into an unexplainable thirst, elicited a wave of burning hotness along Sakura`s spine, one that nearly sent her into oblivion, strong and implacable and she almost cried brokenly. "Ahh!"

Not only did she moaned hotly almost desperately against his skin when Sasuke curled two long fingers into her passageway rubbing a certain sweet ridged spot inside her body as her inner muscles clasped around him, rubbing it enough to have her scream as she barely focused her attention to run her lips along his body that was dripping milky juices into her palm as she run her fist around him up and down, getting so incredibly comfortable with him, but Sasuke was also having his thumb rubbing and pressing hard against her clit, massaging the pearly bud in circular motions that made her knees jitter like keys into his hands, unlocking parts of her body, deep and rich as she couldn't regulate her breaths anymore.

Her saliva was spilling past her lips and leaked around him as Sakura leaned backward into his touch desperately begging him for more in a very explicit reaction of her trembling body, feeling her energy deplete from her system, at the same time when she felt more rejuvenated and alive than ever.

The fire in her belly felt like a heavy liquid seeping from her as she fought to unlock something deeper that would send her into an explosion of cosmic energy, but it seemed like Sasuke was not giving her enough to come, deliberately.

She let go of him with a loud pop to inhale sharply once as her gasps filled in the thick silence of the room and her mind was reeling in bliss when the scent of sweat, flesh, and fluids filled her nostrils in animalistic desire.

Sakura could feel Sasuke muscles flex and throb as she massaged his lean length with her hand and used her tongue to roll around his pulsating skin and everything was so graphic and exotic to her, but at the same time, utterly sexual, it was amazing.

Never has she felt herself so animalistic and begging to be _fucked_ ruthlessly by this man in the most primal way, like two cavemen without the concept of modesty, elegance or intimacy, only carnal cravings and the taste for flesh grinding against her own, like in this moment.

"Uchiha… I fucking w–want-"

Coherence lost the battle with insanity as words refused to find homage on her lips, barely growling to the man who had three fingers scissoring and rubbing against the tripled skin of her inner walls, making her nearly cry in pure pleasure at how amazing it felt.

She couldn't withstand that tension in her lower regions anymore. The need to quell that fire and have him stretch inside her deep and hard nearly made her turn around and kill him in pure desire.

It was just a sublime luck that Sakura could freely explore the paramount of sex with this man because Sasuke had no boundaries when it came to satisfaction be it in bed or luxury. He proved it. He was just as crazy and thirty as her. He won't back off from anything.

He will do her, take her, _fuck_ her in unimaginable ways without any shame and she will let him do everything to her. And that thought alone excited Sakura mentally more than anything, even more than his explicit unforgettable handsome looks.

" _you_... Uchiha– _ah_!" She almost gnarled his family name and it was sizzling with lust and arousal and Sasuke knew what she needed. He inserted another finger into her and pushed his digits into her in a scissor in manner rolling and pumping inside her with zeal and frenzy until his fingertips couldn't find their way back inside her; his hand was gliding to easily against her skin and they slide along her folds because she was too wet for him. "Ah! _Ah—"_

Seeing how her entire body shook like he was making her very foundation crumble under him, Sasuke curled his hands around her thighs hardly as his the fire in his abdomen grew hotter and his calculated gesture stripping of his usual control, slammed her hips against his face as she went lax into his arms and sunk his lips, teeth, and tongue into her glistening sateen skin, glissading his tongue in and out of her clasped passageway, eating her with the zeal of a man that has been left to die in the scorching desert without an oasis of salvation.

His mouth, tasting her intimate parts in such a primal way made Sakura arch her back and scream against his own hard steel body, while her lips continued to suck his member in the same urgent manner as he pleasured her, somewhat finding herself trapped into a win on win challenge as they went gave them all to make the other realize just how bad they desired the other in the short span of a month that has passed from their last encounter.

 _What the hell am I doing?!_ Was the sole coherent figment traversing their reeling minds but neither did seem to summon the courage to scream the truth and surmount that comfortable denial that their minds kept on chanting, in vain. They both the reason for this secret yearning all too well, but refused to acknowledge it.

Kept trapped in ink into the content of an epistle sealed into a white envelope, it was sealed into a forgotten mailbox of a beautiful house in ruins, with the memories of a desirable address.

"Ohhh– Uchiha!" Everything melted into a puddle for Sakura and she felt like someone has tossed her deep into the pits of a sizzling volcano ready to erupt and scorch her, as the very air that she breathed has turned into sizzles of fire, impossible to inhale.

Her hands, her hips, her eyelids, and knees were shaking uncontrollably as waves of violent liquid electricity and plasma replaced the blood in her veins, making her go limp, benumbed and lost in pleasure.

"No… No— m–more… ahh!" The room was spinning and she had to actually let go of his vigorous body that was sweeping against her lustrous lips as she traced them with her tongue tasting him into her mouth, tap her hands on his muscled calves as she dropped her chest down to his hips in pure exhaustion, gasping and moaning uncontrollably. "Ah… ah– ah!"

Her body and mind were rippling along turbulent waves as she sailed on the waters of passion and pleasure, feeling every touch of reality slip from under her palms when Sasuke started to slide his abrasive slick tongue inside her core with frenzy, deep, hard and fast without a rhythm, lapping at her juices hungrily and fucking her with his mouth wide open pressed against her body, stealing her soul and ration away and breathing insanity and life into her desensitized body.

 _Feeling…_

Not only was she feeling a bubbling pleasure amass deep into her inner walls as the pressure increased to a painfully pleasure level, but feeling him swell and grow in size and masculinity into her hand as she lazily stroked him, then leaned once again to let her lips wrap him as she let him slid into her throat, dripping of hot spicy juices, became too good to handle.

Sakura had absolutely _zero_ ideas of what was going on or what was she doing; mindless, oblivious, blind, and deaf and lost in the spur of unhinged pleasure, she was only fire, storm and blizzard and made of lights, shadows, and sensations. She couldn't narrow her focus on anything else, her limbs refused to listen and her lips couldn't stop glissading over his manhood with an unexplainable thirst that even stunned her; she was supposed to feel cheap, dirty and used, but she was not.

She let her tongue skim from his tongue on the back of his draft along the bulky veins and cupped a ball with her lips suckling and pulling on it gently, testing the supplement of his skin and how the bounced with semen into his heavy sac, desire shooting through her as her rasped breaths hastened and her heart nearly jumped out of her ribcage.

She had no idea whether her touches and the way she was sucking on him was pleasuring Sasuke and nor did she care, but his heavy growls full of thick lust and the way he was trying his best not to thrust into her mouth in animalistic wanting assured her that he was deeply enjoying what she was doing.

In fact, the most amazing thing was that Uchiha Sasuke was allowing her to freely taste and touch him like this as he gave her no restraint to explore his body fully, at the content of her heart. She knew wit for a fact that normally, he won`t allow anyone to approach him like this, not even his fiancé.

Her mind went dizzy in beatitude and every fragment of ration or lucidity flew out of the window. Suddenly, Sakura _felt like tasting a drug;_ this was nothing compared to the first time.

She was openly moaning as haphazardly Sasuke buckled his hips up to force him deeper into her touch as her hand wrapped harder against him and pumped him up and down hard and fast feeling the essence that spritzed from his dripping tip, burn her knuckles.

He was barely keeping himself not to explode inside her mouth right then and there and she knew it. The ferocity of how his tauten muscles were rippling and bulging as veins were protruding from his skin, creased by burning sweat was making her feel so primal, as Sakura imagined herself tracing her tongue all over his body, every inch, every part, every muscle and every iota of him.

His teeth and lips were grazing her pulsating core and she felt like every drop of liquid will leave her body drained of seven. Peach nectar juices were percolating from her core glistening along his lips and Sasuke happily suckled every drop of essence that she praised him with.

Sakura was divine as a woman, heavenly and sweet and this was a blatant understatement but words failed to describe her feeling.

Her feminine fragrance was aphrodisiac entwined with the sweet taste of a subtle fruity aroma, her skin felt silkier than a white lily in bloom. Sasuke himself couldn't recall the last time he has felt such a descriptive thirst for a woman's taste.

Well, it is not that he entertained himself with pleasuring other women; he kind of wasn't interested in anything that they had to give, except for satisfying a man's needs – _urgent_ needs, otherwise, the Uchiha absolutely abhorred human contact even sexual contact, but this cherry blossom... _Sakura_ was something else.

She was so very feminine and elegant, but at the same time, she knew how to transgress the veil and be dirty and crazy, and it was exactly this notion of breaking the rules of his family of aristocrats and be _just_ a man and not a _Capo_ which demanded perfection and savoir-faire and composure.

Not to mention that this goddammit sexy woman was very _good_ in what she was doing to him. There was a knot accumulating into his navel just above the part of his anatomy that she was pleasuring with passion, which ticked the seconds before exploding and begging for release.

His heavy pants and her lioness moans reverberating through his skin and traveled along his spine filled the sizzling thick air with sparkles of erotic electricity.

Everything around him felt ten times hotter and God damn it, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he had to be _inside_ her and pound into her, raw and calloused, into oblivion; and judging from her body's spasms and the way she was grinning against his expert lips, she needed it too.

Her fire was coursing through his own body, the pheromones spraying from her body howled for the touch of a vigorous man and it became unbelievable hot and concupiscent; he had to have her _now._

Sakura was aching for him even worse than he did for her, because unlike him, she wasn't looking for a simple escape getaway from a reality that he didn't accept, no, she had an abundance of getting out of this life whenever, because of her insanity.

What Sakura found uplifting and upbeat, was the simple notion of _feeling_ in that mindless abandonment that only sleeping with someone could elicit; she has been deprived of anything starting with the past memories that didn't show any sign of returning to her –she couldn't remember a thing about her past, not even under hypnosis– and this indescribable voluptuous pleasure of his touch was everything that she had.

She had no idea how he was doing it, but it appeared that Sasuke Uchiha had more trump cards up his sleeve and he knew more than his already standoffish demeanor revealed, but right now she didn't care. She... Oh fuck– she couldn't believe that she was even thinking about this, but she _wanted_ him _badly._

 _Heck, I want him!_

And she knew that he wanted her too. A calloused hand slid between her bodies, pressing against her chest and kept her steady as he was slowly sliding from under her as he stood up and led her body flush into his chest, enfold in his muscular arms around her chest and waist almost... Tenderly and passionately.

 _What the fuck?! What the heck is he doing, this… moron?_

His humid breath blew against the junction of her neck and shoulder as he whispered hotly against her skin. "I want you Sakura. So much, so intense." His husky timbre sent a trail of shivers along her limbs; she refused to moan out loud at something so insipid as his _voice_ even if her body screamed through all its pores in delight.

His robust member was latched to her inner thigh as her legs stood aimlessly intertwined with his own, soft and sturdy and incredibly hot and dripping, making her own skin incandescent.

"You have no idea how _much_ I waited for you to find your way back here to me," a tongue, moist and slick, locked to her earthly taking a long lick on the elastic cartilage "and seeking for _pleasure._ It drives me out of my mind."

' _Like duh, welcome to my nutty world, you perverted cretin.'_ Sakura thought bitterly. Well, she wasn't actually thinking straight right now because Sasuke' s fingers clasped around her sweltering nipples, pumping them gently, not enough to hurt, but firmly enough to drive her nuts.

' _Cut the goddamned glossy romance short and fuck me hard already!'_ She wanted so bad to shout this in his face but she knew that she had to be careful with how rude and forward she was with this man.

Sakura didn't want to arouse more suspicion around her, knowing that Sasuke probably caught more glimpsed about her deviant appearance than she would have guessed.

She cooked her head on the other side where his nose was nuzzling along her pulse in order not to be forced to look into his eyes, or accept his words, and rested her cheek on the junction of his shoulder, as her hand slant between their hips.

Her fingers cupped his slick length and she arched her back, parting her thighs so as to guide him between her crippled sticky folds where her core was burning in anticipation to suck him inside, but he stopped her with a firm hold on her wrist.

She tilted her head to lock gazes with him, fighting the need to shiver at the way his vitreous eyes were shining so intense, a furrow in her eyebrows in silent confusion.

"Why have you–" She meant to ask him what his purpose for stopping her was when he curled a hand around her thigh sliding behind her back and maneuvered her bodies easily so as she turned around and faced him –sensing that she was running away from this confrontation.

"-no, not like this. I do not want you like _this_." Smirking darkly at her, Sasuke whispered husky into the shell of her ear as he nipped on the elastic cartilage suckling on her earlobe as tickles filled her spine, when she pressed the ridge of his painfully erect member to her moist inner folds as they parted to give him room to penetrate her opening, ready to slam against him and find that mind numbing pleasure. His hands rounded her hip bones and kept her from glissading along his body with a firm hold. " Turn around, I want to see you."

Sakura realized what Sasuke meant with that sudden volte-face of their positions and she panicked a little on the inside. ' _No, I only need his body and not his_ _feelings_ _, damn it!'_ It didn't take a genius to realize that Uchiha wished for **more** than sex from their encounters and damn it… damn it if deep down inside, she wasn't looking for the same as him.

 _No, no, no!_

Time melted into a frenzy without a concept when she looked into those black sapphire eyes. Something was transpired between them, something intangible and an unparalleled.

The time couldn't keep up to how the speed of light bombarded her body with searing sensations, the notion of gravity melted in a suspended blink of an eye and turned into a feather of a dove fluttering in the sky.

Sakura felt genuinely liberated from the coffin of her mind. From the concepts of the materialistic world enforced on her and suddenly she sensed has been reduced to a mindless beatitude.

His hands guided her hands around his sculpted neck and she held onto him blindly as his orbs seemed to be hypnotizing her in a searing eye lock. She clasped her digits into the length of his raven lustrous damp locks feeling its softness caress her palms and her knuckles as they spilled on her hands.

"Why does it – _ah_ –matter s-so much?" Sakura nipped on her lower lip to prevent more moans to ripple from her lips when Sasuke skimmed his left hand that was twirling a lush coral lock of hair around his index finger between their touching chests, rounding her firm mound with his palm and squeezed her breast once, massaging it as he leaned forward to latch his lips on her ear, while her blurry orbs barely stayed halfway open and her lips turned into a silent 'o' when he rubbed and pulled on her tauten nipple enough to make her soaked wet between her legs in desire for him.

"I want to see you twist in pleasure because of me with my own eyes. Arch in pleasure only because of _me._ I want to have my eyes on you all the time and let you be alert of WHO is sleeping with you now. I want you to know that it is me the one to give you pleasure and not another man, _Sakura_."

Well, this is truly ironic and downright amusing, Sakura bitterly noted, because there _cannot_ be _any_ other man,simply because no other man is able to bring her pure pleasure; for a moronic reason that she couldn't grasp yet, only Sasuke could _truly_ sleep with her and give _it_ to her right.

And this annoyed the heck out of Sakura.

"Why? Her voice broke into a tremble when Sasuke glide his palms along the curve of her voluptuous butt cheeks and lead her hips to grind against his own, tantalizing her.

She felt his body pulsating in need, carnal and boiling just as hers, hard and more than ready to knock her back against the gates of hysteria, grazing against her lace folds. "Ahhh! Oh _Kami–"_

Her pert breasts were pressed firmly into his chiseled chest, warm skin meeting burning alabaster muscles rippling against her as Sasuke pressed his digits onto her lower back and curled his hands around her waist, possessively dropping against her, and a smirk that literarily and soundly made her heart stop entirely for one good second bloomed on his lips when the realization of how incredibly intense that _intimacy_ was between them hit Sakura`s viridian orbs as it coursed around her irises in iridescent gleams, mirroring everything inside.

Every time he is saved back into her so abandoned and urgent stretching her and finding a delicious angle Sasuke was bombarding her with electric jolts of pure pleasure and it made the lock 9n the gates of sanity jitter and Crack open; insanity came undone like a feral beast.

"T-this is only m-meaningful for –hmm– people who m-make– who make-" Oh dear Heavens, it was impossible to find coherence between the moans that tore from her throat when she slid along the planes of his carved body, her navel pressing against those V chiseled planes of his muscles and his lips encompassing the crippled buds of her supple breasts, suckling them into his mouth as his saliva glistened against her sizzling sensitive skin when he rolled his sweet tongue around the crimpled darker skin around her areola. "w-who make –ahh– _l-love_ -"

 _Which they weren't damn it!_

Her hands involuntarily skimmed to his sculpted long neck and sunk into the blades of his ebony hair, pulling hard on them, enjoying how they left a silky feeling across her fingertips.

She wasn't too convincing, Sasuke smirked against her skin as his nose sunk into the swell of her soft mound gumming it as his teeth softly grazing on her supple skin, tongue wreathing sensually around the tauten bundle then soothing along the underside of the breast occasionally, then repeating the motion to its other twin as she arched against him begging for more.

The taste of sweaty silken skin never tasted anymore divine; her glace skin was honey and milk and even though he didn't have a sweet tooth, Sasuke adored _her_ taste. It was an exotic cocktail infused with insanity and womanhood and this was enough to make any man go over the top.

True... They weren't lovers; they weren`t even friends with benefit nor acquaintances. In fact, the Uchiha had no idea of what they were or where was he intended to go with this since he still had a fiancé at home expecting to be lead to the altar soon –unfortunately, so winding into this complicated glint of romance was making his situation even more difficult but damn… it was so worth it.

He couldn't kill Karin right away because his father will unleash Hell against him and he wasn't in the mood to confront Fugaku right now and nor was it the best timing when his enemies were having a get together and plotting to take on him, and thus creating a rift at the Head of the Uchiha family was pure craziness and not to mention stupidity, which he was not.

But he was positive of one thing and that was for him to _do_ her hard and long and let anything else fade away, because in the limbs of passion nothing could hinder the spirit to taste the true feeling of being free from any restraint; both physical and mental and elope to another parallel dimension where every dark form melted into something erotic, sensual, picturesque and refined.

"Yes, you are absolutely correct, but," Sasuke cupped Sakura`s chin between his lean digits in a rather painful way that was antithetical to his mannerism so far, and forced her to dip down her head that was thrown backwards as she pushed her chest further into his mouth and looked into her vibrant jade orbs, marveling at how glassy and lost in pleasure they were, perfect mirrors of his own stygian ones, whispering upon her lips. "if we both consent to stop talking… then it will be easier to pretend that there is nothing going on between us."

Because this way, they don't have to lie anymore and hid their real faces behind those polished deluxe masks and pretend that they are just the avatar of what they were totally not, and say things that will come out as stupid and unconvincing.

If the eyes and bodies could play the game that both submitted to being in perfect unison with their deepest inner feelings and darkest desires, then their mouths were all traitorous and could never keep up the pace with such buried maddening honesty; words were meant to slay deep into the conscience, hurt like million swords cutting deep and provoking irrecoverable wounds, but silent touches were the answer to this duplicity as they could be genuine in how soft and almost affectionate they were, without it to be confirmed or voiced out loud.

This is the beauty of the game between them –if words were unspoken as stares were meant to be used as weapons to stratagem, then each of them could interpret the other`s kinesics in ways that their inner selves hoped to, wished to, secretly _coveted_ and pandered to.

Slowly but steadily and seemingly taunting to prove her something –to prove that he has always been correct in his declarations– Sasuke let the palm of his hand that was grazing over her jawline following the contours of her voluptuous chest, along her tummy and going between their hips and, cupping his throbbing erect member, he let it brush along Sakura`s moist lips guided by the incredible softness of her petal-like skin and slowly, deliberately slow, he glissaded into Sakura`s slick passageway, as she grounded her hips down to take him in and arched her back like a gazelle to force him deeper inside her –as deep as he could go– in order to reach to that bonfire ball inside of her and smother that burning desire.

"Oh _God_ — _Uchiha_ … ahhh!" Orbs flickered skyward as they rolled into their sockets while her head dipped backwards as her hair brushed to the curve of her ass and tickling Sasuke`s thighs as he stretched her so painfully delicious, making her literarily burn in need to kill someone as that incredible sensation of his flesh grazing into her body overwhelmed her and it was nearly _too_ much, too good to withstand.

It was that mind-numbing sensation of both wanting to run away because that electric pleasure was so painfully delicious, and at the same time, she never wanted for it to ever end.

His delicious penetration combined with _that_ look in his eyes, the hotness of his sculpted denuded body that glistened with sweat in the soft light of the flickering candles and the resonance of his words into his baritone voice made her gasp out loud.

'He is _right',_ she knew that he was right _._ If she just focused on her hate on him and the purpose to make him fall for her hard without a point of return –which he seemed to be doing– then she could easily brush away all those summoned unnecessarily feelings.

Anything that could link her to him was _useless_ and unwanted.She didn't want to do anything with him then kill him and fuckhim senseless, nothing more and nothing less, no other sort of deeper commitment.

"You a-are… w-weird–" Sakura mumbled between silent moans as Sasuke dug his nails into the skin of her rounded ass and maneuvered her hips up and down his length, at a slow speed as his teeth gnashed trying his best to suppress the need to come right inside her body, mooring on that invisible soupcon of control that he had left in his muscles and mind, and it was killing Sakura sweetly, literary.

She felt him pulsate that incredible hotness into the pits of her body and Heavens… if the gorgeous man didn't go faster and deeper inside her, then she would surely– "fuck _me_ harder!"

Her moves were impetuous and disarray as her desperation grew with ever pump of Sasuke`s hips up and she painfully tucked on his raven hair that spilled in all directions around his marble sculpted mien, cascading over her knuckles and she glued her forehead to his to pin his half-lidded orbs with a lioness savage look that would petrify and drain the blood in any other man at how ferocious, terrible and almost gothic horror she was, sounding demonic as fire seemed to be sewed in her throaty voice, growling. "Uchiha–"

"-ride me." His husky command was calmer than hers but also darker and firmer because when it came to dancing on the stage of Hades` realm, then Sasuke was the perfect performer as his dark elegance was only topped by the latent blizzard passion frothing inside his body in immeasurable pools.

Something coursed along her spine when Uchiha ordered her something so lecherous and explicit, something more than forty about how her body seemed to be latched to invisible strings projected by his eyes alone and pulled by his words in that sinful dark tango, but Sakura wouldn't decline the invitation.

"You don't have to ask me twice to ride you like an _animal_." She reduced him to a filthy philanderer with the emphasize of that word alone and to her delight, his lone mysterious figure turned into a semi-frown as he realized that she stripped him of his earmark grace and sensual luxurious erotic mannerism, but he didn't have the chance to snarl at her or punish her for that audacity because Sakura pressed her hands hard onto his shoulders and pushed him back on the mattress, with her arching atop of him like an evil siren, with such a devious coquettish smirk on her visage that knocked any sense of ration out of his brain as all the blood and vigor amassed into the pits of his lower abdomen, orbs getting more lustrous and before as Sakura rolled her hips along his own, going back and forth as her shadow projected onto the wall seemed to mold into the one of an evil angel growing a pair of wings with black smoldering furs.

Princess hands skimming in ample circles as they took a sensual sojourn along the curves of his bullying pectorals, grazing his nipples as she went down to explore those delicious muscles of his abdomen, massaging his sleek simmering ivory marble skin, she bounced up and down as he went so deep inside of her, hitting the same key point on her constricting walls that had her pant heavily every time she rolled and thrust against him.

"How do you like me now, Uchiha?" She challenged as her moans grew hotter and seeping with bubbling desire and flamboyant pleasure.

"I want to wade into the image of you helplessly seeking for pleasure and fall from your pedestal just to achieve it." He shot his hips forward to meet her bounces halfway as both trembled in pleasure as electricity shot along their spines, juices dripping from their conjoined bodies and rolling on the inside of her thigh and Sasuke`s lower muscles as she rode him hard, fast and out of any control, nearly shouting and laughing aloud as some sort of a gothic heavily erotic melody suddenly played into the back of her mind, inspired by how she was feeling.

The arrogant bastard that he was. He knew how she virtually melted like a scented candle because of him as it emitted a soothing expensive perfume, caressing his senses and she was not even reticent in openly displaying how much she delighted in the way he was making forget everything, even her hatred for him or herself.

She upshot her body up as she moored with her hands sliding along the peaks of his protruding biceps and arched deeply high like a rainbow spanning over the sky, seeming to try and fly high, then slammed her hips back to ground his own hard and merciless, letting out a throaty moan at the electric pleasure that upsurge into her every fiber. "Oh!"

"Faster," Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth as his hands gripped the rounded bones of her hips, forcing her to pick up the pace and she complied.

Rotating her hips in ample moves as she resembled a skilled gracious belly dancer seducing him and twisting his mind as she was bathed in the oriental shades of emerald trapped into her orbs, sewed with subtle tinges of melted gold, the rosy pearl white shade of her skin and the burning ruby red of her lips, Sakura slid up and down against his slick body, riding his engorged manhood passionately in a disarray manner, not caring about setting up any rhythm between them –it was not necessary.

" _faster_!" He commended darkly, rudely, coarsely but oh– so erotically good that should be forbidden and only whispered in the embrace of the night, when all the words paled and faded into the sinful deceptive radiance of the full blue moon.

Sakura felt like everything under her belly button would soon explode into million knots as her inner muscles twitched around his body.

Sasuke was tearing her apart from that angle filling her up entirely until any smidgen of distance melted between them uniting their bodies in that amazing friction; his penetration was full, deep and implacable. He sank deeper and deeper each time she lowered into him and it was crazy and surreal at how _good_ it felt and how much she truly wanted him again after having a taste of him the first time.

She, whose primal senses have been benumbed because of all the substances that they injected into her system, was now coming undone right there into his bed and only because it was him the one to be sleeping with her and Sakura wanted to cry in frustration and puzzlement.

There were glistening tears aligned with the curl of her long lashes that were squeezed shut and draping her hyaline eyes, albeit her lips were breathing cursing words, moans, his family name and occasionally stifled hysterical laughters as her mind had no other way to cope with that unforgiving amount of alien feelings of pleasure and thus tried desperately to shield her and protect her again, resorting and succumbing to insanity.

The world that they were creating was so impure and decadent and yet nothing felt better and more natural than for her to be with Sasuke; nothing!

This was too much, too _good, oh_ – how much she missed those bodily sensations even if she only slept with him once, but he managed to ignite a fire inside her, one that was kept under a lock and dormant deep inside her, waiting for someone to set it free from its bindings and show her how to _burn_ again.

Was Sasuke's element the _fire?_ Sakura was almost tempted to believe in Konan's weird-ass beliefs in tarot and magic or occult practices such as Wicca practices –she was diligent and meticulous in not skipping any session of white magic– and think that Sasuke was born under the influences of _fire_ and _electricity_.

But she didn't know _why;_ why was **only** him the one able to make her feel like this, why? Was it because of the feelings of hate that she cultivated for him? Was hatred combined with his masculinity and skills enough to overthrow the effects of morphine?

She will go crazy if no one told her!

"Sakura," Sasuke growled her name in a way that conjured all the vice and dark erotic fantasies adding to the pleasure to her already sweltering state.

"Move faster. Move faster and feel me swell inside of you as I fill every inch of your body," His firm lush lips grazed over the column of her throat as his fingers entangled in the fluttering loose hair that brushed over her shoulders, clasping around her pulse, suckling her vibrant skin in such a sensual manner, with his teeth and tongue, and she let her head roll over her shoulder to grant him full access.

"Show me how much," A side smirk rose on his face when he peeled his lips from her neck and glued his mouth on her ear, blowing hotly the words that made a shivering surge of fear align with the pleasure that consummated every fragment of the ration. "you truly _hate_ me."

Her breath halted halfway her lungs and she choked on air upon hearing what he said; emerald orbs fluttered open as they were lost in lust and latched with confused and a subtle nuance of fright. She turned her head to meet his masculine profile, looking into his half shut orbs, twinkling once to focus her stare on him.

A sturdy arm snuck around the flute of her slim waist, stopping her bouncing, even if it killed him and the ball in his lower abdomen screamed in agony for him to let her ride him hard, tightening and throbbing along his muscles as he was so close to release, making her slow down.

Sakura slid her palms up his biceps and curled around his broad shoulders, pressing her fingertips into his skin, frowning slightly and trying to focus on his onyx eyes. "I-I don't hate–" So much for her credibility, Sakura mentally noted sarcastically. She was stuttering like Hinata in those very rare moments when something actually disconcerted her. "–where did you get this idea from?"

 _Ehm– from her own declaration?_ She felt so stupid and Sasuke prevented her from wobbling against him and _do_ him like they both craved for; it was obvious from the way he was clenching his firm maxillaries, that he was barely keeping control.

For a fleeting moment, Sakura has seen her own reflection in his _eyes_ and that perspective was the most sincere judge. The same frenzy sewed with gems of passion was overflowing in suppressed frustration for something that was beyond _reach._ And so were his searing sweet kisses –vanilla and chocolate rich and painful, but expressive and precise, like he never strikes in vain.

In this meandering tendril of suppressed desire, Sakura felt so free and yet so bewildered by everything.

She couldn't fathom as in why she couldn't focus _solely_ on how much she loathed this man and how bad she wanted to burn him alive, chop him off to pieces and tussle his remains on the sea apart from his heart which she swore to eat out on a plate.

Why-why- _why?_

Was it because that explosion of cornucopia sentiments overwhelming and confusing her that thing that made her feel _this_ was?

No... Such an undivided pleasure cannot possibly spring from such a hatred, it must be _something_ else. Something that Sakura couldn't recognize was happening between them and possibly Sasuke's outré behavior. What was it?

"—I can feel it, _darling_." A finger tucked a fluttering cherry blossom lock that fell graciously along her rosy cheek as he unraveled her orbs, cupping her face as he placed a quick bruising wet kiss upon her lips, retracting like a swift snake when she tried to glissade her tongue over his succulent lips, whispering, orchestrating the entire play as he was the author of the script and she danced on his song, mindlessly and drugged by him. "I can feel it resonating with every breath that you take… as you are so desperately trying to vanquish what you are _really_ feeling for _me_ and it is addictive."

Keeping a solid –almost possessive– hold around her midsection almost like being afraid that she would turn into sea foam and vanish from him as she would be returned to the sea where a siren without a form like her belonged, Sasuke flipped their positions growling silently when he felt his muscles go rigid and the fire in his abdomen nearly made him come loose, pressing her onto the mattress as he nuzzled between her bent legs, clasping her hips with his palms slamming his hips against her as he filled her in one fluid motion and both gasped and moaned in delight at the friction. "Mmnnnn– s-stop fucking –ahhh– brag about it… you pretentious asshole because –oh– you feel… the same for me– AHH!"

His thrusts were vicious and merciless as he pushed himself inside of her up to the hilt, helplessly trying to reach that blinding release that built up into their bodies so delicious and waves of pleasure came in rapid staccato pumps faster and stronger like in anticipation of an upcoming hurricane. "You hate me…"

"…but you _want_ me. Your hatred Sakura… is either not _strong_ enough or simply trivial and unjustified."

Her digits were nearly tearing the bed sheets as her nails were grazing into it like a cat, tossing and writhing under him while Sasuke guided her ankles behind his back, locking them around his lithe waist as he leaned forward and, shadowing her like a puma cornering its helpless prey, he fucker her with a zeal that he has never had a woman before, being his turn to throw those unspoken words right back to her, smirking sadistically as his mind seemed to have a manifestation of his own as an out body experience, because albeit he was gasping and panting and sweating like putting in a lot of effort to keep up with those thrusts as he slammed inside of her syphoning her with almost angry pumps, he was also nearly lost in pleasure. "Are you trying to mask the fact that you might have actually _fallen_ in love with me?"

"Shut– up—" Word frothing inside her mind as Sasuke was manipulating her, hypnotizing and charming her, spellbound and toying with her playing his favorite domineering mind games –ones that he was famous for in the Mafia world– and she tried desperately to protect herself and conquer those figments that did not belong to her from being ingrained into her mind and take roots that she wouldn't be able to cut. "–you have no idea of –oh– what you are… taking –ah– about–"

"-you know that I am right, Sakura. Rebuffing what you are truly feeling inside is a token of dastardliness to accept that you have a _weakness_ and in your case," Sasuke had no idea of the words that were traversing his lips –or that he was speaking as his lips moved in a language that he didn't understand– but something in the way her emerald orbs seemed to be depleted by that insanity that churned unhinged inside of her mind when he reduced her to a helpless sinner who fell from Paradise as she felt prey to the fallacious smooth talk of a demon who tempted her to experience temptation and vice unraveled a side of him that no one knew that it existed. "you have a soft spot for me."

She shocked him –yes she actually flabbergasted him– with her next words just because, for a fleeting moment, Sasuke completely overlooked the fact that Sakura was ridiculously sincere as she was not censoring her words and trying to be sophistic and deceptive as she moaned those words as oblivion slowly took over her senses as Sasuke`s continuous thrusts into her core were hitting the same spot that begged to be alleviated of that flaming tension. "Is it that bad to –mmnn– have feelings for –ahhh– someone?"

He has realized that she meant 'feelings' but draw no tangible line between feelings of hatred or love but it was the _way_ she asked that while coiling her hands around his shoulders pulling him down to her, as their hips were dancing and rolling together trapped in that forbidden tango without escape; they were both trapped and they knew it but refused to voice it aloud… until now.

Sasuke`s sharp breaths fanned over the skin of her cheek while she turned her head on the other side so as not to be forced to watch into those damn eyes of his, they orbs of a fallen demon taking the form of a breathtaking creature that she would naturally be attracted to, like a beautiful exotic flower with poisonous petals beckoning her to step closer and touch.

His lips were also hoodwinking her as she refused to even consider the faintest possibility that he might ever be sincere to her, albeit there just something latched to those drowsy eyes and his seemingly trenchant words –missives that they refused to acknowledge now stood as unconquerable palisades between them as outstretched hands couldn't reach each other– turning the situation into something even more complicated; when it was _not_ supposed to be so intricate, to begin with.

"Isn`t this what always makes it so gratifying? So inscrutable and blithe?"

He was _only_ trifling and trying to crush that peculiar determination, dominance and insanity, doing his best to choose polish savvy words to demolish all those unexplainable things that he couldn't fathom about her and coax her into disclosing things that she wanted to keep behind the curtain, but she wouldn't be played like this because no– she was _not_ falling in love with him, never.

 _The finest lies start into your own mind… and that is what we call_ _reality._

"Never." Glossy viridian orbs snapped wide open and simmering with something so impossibly incandescent that Sasuke thought that he was imagining it when she pinned his lean shoulders with her nails dug deep into his skin until red marks of crescent moons burned against his sweaty alabastrine skin, rolling them over as she successfully swap their positions and toss him down to lie on his back as she straddled him again, gasping erratically as she looked at him from behind all the thick drapes of pure insanity and rage at his presumptuous affirmation. "You do _not_ own me in your clutches, Uchiha."

Keeping an eye contact of a hawk fixing the crawling snake, she fucked him hard with a brutality that was not even characteristic of her, almost like wanting to strengthen the resonance of her words as she too didn't deem them as too convincing, and Sasuke did nothing to stop her, only shut his eyes and let her take them both down to that deviant road to Hell; they might even be denied access there at how they were now.

"Damn it, _Sakura_ –"

"—shut up." She called the shots darkly adjuring him with so much evilness and turpitude dripping from her voice, fierce orbs and attitude while she bounced above him, free, unhinged and in control, that Sasuke himself could barely argue with her as his deep glare intensified as he was nowhere near the man to be ordered. "It`s not _words_ that I want from you."

" _Sakura_ –"

She cut Sasuke short as his growl latched with lust and the thirsty need for release by dipping down cupping his face between her palms and slammed her lips against his, while his hands curled around her shoulders clasping her in his embrace, nearly crushing him, her touch burning his skin. "You told us to shut up," She reminded between gasps for oxygen lingering above his lips to breathe in every nuance, every reaction looking deeply and ferociously into his orbs, like the predator holding the gaze of her prey so as to mentally make him submissive and crush the fighting spirit; a thing that was not happening with Sasuke who was also a free spirit who couldn't ever be tamed, caged or cornered. "so shut the fuck up… _Uchiha_."

Squeezing his hips between her thighs, she arched and rolled against him as he just stared at her with a stare so turbulent and violent that it made his eyes seem completely dark and maleficent while she rode him with zeal until her lips turned into a silent scream.

Head tossed backward in pure ecstasy, no words or keening sounds traveled past her parted lips as she found that incredible release, washing over her without warning and rippling along her body in cascades of violent spasms, throwing her mind into oblivion, dancing through the stars.

"Fuck…" An explicit curse erupted from Sasuke`s throat while her walls constricted around him in short convulsions, as his own orgasm hit every corner of his mind and filled the cells of his body with an unmatched electricity, nearly making him scream aloud when a wave of pleasure kindled him like a torch.

He wished so much to be able to keep his orbs halfway open so as to make out the silent words that she seemed to be muttering, but he couldn't.

When Sakura collapsed atop his chest going completely lax into his arms as their combined juices warmed her insides melting her like chocolate seeping from her body, he lost the strength to be the ruler of the Hell he waded into, allowing himself this one moment of weakness; to wrap his arms around her lower back and shoulders and hold her against him possessively and almost tenderly.

And shockingly, Sakura let her palms slid along his sides tickling his ribs feeling his pulse pumping through his muscles mirroring the same energy suffusing her own body making it look so alive, so delicate and vulnerable and so appetizing; she wrapped her hands around his chest almost like she too wanted to prolong that moment –whatever it was that she desperately wished to moor onto– and allow herself to fully _feel_ everything that the moment had to offer.

There was such a fine-grained resolve that Sakura had to push him back, curse him to Hell and back and forbid him to touch her like that, but there was also something so strong in the way their deaths revved frenetically as their bodies mortised together like they were meant to be opposite halves of the same coin.

"…" She lost the ability to speak, to express herself to even act impetuous and shower him with choice words so as to make him lose himself into the web that she expertly sewed for him.

Being in his arms like that, so intimately close to the sound of his thumping heart, listening to his heavy breaths as the world and all her problems seemed to be melting into the warmth of his embrace was something so magical and so poetic that even someone like Sakura could feel; especially someone as sensitive to human emotions and contact as her.

Loneliness… like a fresh gulp of oxygen, she felt like floating over the waves as she left behind everything, all the things that suffocated her, constricted her and prevented her from being truly free –free from all the heaviness of her chest as hatred dissipated and slowly metamorphosed into something beautiful.

 _This isn't loving… it's comforting, it`s hurt, is the cruel projection of something that_ could _have been but will never become reality... just a taste of something that she can never have._ And it hurt so much. It hurt the way she squeezed her eyes shut and let her cheek rest into the hollow between his pectorals lulled by the sound of his heart, soothed and drowned into the succulent scent of his skin as she grazed her lips against his chest.

"No." His voice was more suave than an enticing piano melody as he tightened his embrace around flimsy form as she melted against him shadows and lights molding together while Sasuke swaddled them both with a warm blanket, sliding it along Sakura`s shoulders, tracing his lips along her damp forehead as his thumb brushed over her shoulder. "Stay." _Here, with me, in my life, in my mind, in my embrace, in my dreams, in places where I can hide you from anyone else, in depths of my mind where I can remember you._ What the heck was he doing?

"Without… any other words?" She whispered back to him using a softer tone like not wanting to perturb that quietude between them; it wasn't soothing or pleasant. It was electric, tense and bloodcurdling because none of them could predict what the other would do, but at the same time there was a secret language between them that connected them in some sort of indecipherable message meant for only them to understand and insanity met its counterpart; dominance.

Five good minutes ticked on the clock nearly had Sakura ask herself whether Sasuke fell into slumber but when he spoke, she nearly smiled a genuine smile as he answered to her unvoiced question. "Without any commitments." There couldn't be any relationship between them and they both knew it but shockingly, waded into it.

An eidolon played the pabulum for those unfulfilled desires that bubbled inside their minds and found their solace in each other`s embrace. Fate and ambition to estrange from all the morals of the society has pushed them together and there they were, trapped in an embrace that shouldn't feel this good and protective between two silent enemies but at the same time, nothing in the world felt more natural than falling asleep right there, lost in the gleam of that blissful aftermath and still feeling the hotness of the orgasm bathing them into the strongest sense of intimacy and comfort.

She knew that she shouldn't enjoy sleeping with Sasuke so much and think about what would it feel like to just be with him, free of any other commitments even as she envisioned herself being crazy and free with him and doing everything forbidden with him, but she let herself to drift into slumber into his arms –sturdy limbs capable of destruction and smeared with the blood of his enemies were draped around her protectively, shielding, canoodling and holding her like she **meant** something to him.

 _Just once… just for one moment… I don't want to be so alone anymore or feel so much hatred._ That thought has swept through their minds instantaneously at the same time and they will never hear it aloud from each other, but they _felt_ it and it was intense.

Words… words capable of moving a heart, to make something warm and frisky grow roots in barren places that were void of life force remained unspoken and lingering above their entwined forms as both fell into a peaceful slumber.

And the last thing in Sasuke`s mind as he smirked a genuine smirk in such a long time was how long has it been to feel so calm and unperturbed as he was swimming in turbulent water. Sakura was the eye in the middle of the storm, even if the hurricane around was a projection of her powerful wicked eyes.

He felt that sensation physically swathing him, just as the humorless irony of how wrong it was to be there with Sakura. As prosaic and stereotypic as it was, Sasuke couldn't agree more that mortal _sin_ brought along more passion and pleasure along the way as two storms collided in a furious clash; those sparkles and devastating energies could only bring along the sweetest enrapture, unmatched by anything else in the world.

 _I am so crazy… crazy like you, Sakura._

A finger was traipsing in torrid strokes along her velvety skin while the angel was sleeping beside him entrapped in an unabashed serenity.

Onyx eyes traipsed gingerly along the contours of the woman sleeping soundly into his arms, transfixed by the glowing beauty of her skin shimmering like a precious pearl in the blue radiance of the moon.

Every violin curve was being sensually enhanced while this Madonna was glowing before his eyes completely vulnerable and exposed to him.

Sasuke`s fingertips padded along the curve of her waistline in a feather like a touch barely making contact then skimmed along her sides following her spine and curved shoulders.

Gently like a snowflake fluttering on the tip of her nose his index finger followed the contour of her swan neck, tracing the steady thumping vessel of her warm pulse murmuring softly, softer than a tobacco smoke whirling in rings from his lips.

"How fragile you are angel," He blinked slowly down to her while she slept soundly, peacefully, enveloped into a diaphanous serenity that she kept hidden when awake and draped into that hysteric aggressive insanity, drinking her in like never before.

"and how satirically fitting you find yourself in a place where you were _supposed_ to be," slowly, his index finger twirled around a lock of her exotic hair, admiring its incredible silkiness and afterglow. "in _my_ bed, and in my arms,"

softly, so as not to even make a single ripple into the mattress and make Sakura wake up, Sasuke outstretched his left hand and opened up the first shelf of the baroque mahogany nightstand resting beside the bed, slowly sliding his fingertips inside as they curled to the metallic object, retracting it as he let it rest back on Sakura`s shoulder, as she exhaled contently into her sleep when the lingering warmth on her skin has been replaced with his hand.

"and how effortless will it be for me to finally kill you," here is where his sensuous lips curled up in a smirk that no star in the universe could be colder and more circumvent when he whispered.

A pistol was wrapped around Sasuke`s fingers as his wrist was resting on Sakura`s shoulder, pointed at her temple as the metallic muzzle was brushing into her light cherries blonde locks, completely oblivious of Sasuke`s intentions, his gestures and the words that were addressed to her deaf ears, as she didn't hear them being spoken silently, as the flimsy breeze of _death_ passing her by.

"My beloved... _Morphine. Sakura_ – Morphine."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, well sorry it has been such a long time since by last update, but I had some problems that kept me busy and I didn't want to write something superficial just to pander to the trend of fast updates and deliver something that I am not content with to my readers.**

 **I have already explained my absence to you guys on my profile page so I won`t keep you busy with actually being repetitive.**

 **As I have said, this chapter was supposed to be like three times its length and thus I divided it into shortest chapters for it to be easier to read. Hope that I took the right decision and this update didn`t come out as incoherent, completely bland and boring as the lemon took me so much space –and trust me, it is way longer than this, but** **I won`t be spoiling too much from the next chapters–** **but I promise that it is going to be more action in the next updates.**

 **You guys do know that one peculiar thing about my writing style, good or bad, is that I absolutely don`t like action scenes nor am I versatile at writing them.**

 **At least I tried to leave you guys hanging with what I hope to be an intense cliffhanger. So expect an update somewhere soon, because I only need to blend in what I wrote for the upcoming chapters and spell check it.**

 **Thank you for still following this story and for following** _ **me**_ **and still be patient enough to put up with my long delays in updating. You guys are awesome!**

 **Many thanks for the amazing reviews to:**

 **Guest**

 **ILoveSxS**

 **ElevatedJewel**

 **lovesasusakuforever**

 **Maram**

 **Guest**

 **anime1angel**

 **Guest**

 **guest**

 **hifi**

 **JakuraAngel**

 **Hifi**

 **Love it**

 **Yumi Ayumu**

 **You guys have provided some interesting feedback and have shown interest in this story which is, to be honest, one of the dearest to me. Thank you a lot for being so constructive and delicate in reviewing this story. I know I have my –many– writing flaws, but you are still showing interest, so thanks a bunch, guys!**

 **Hope that this was not badly written and too boring for you to read it.**

 **Till next time…**


	9. Whispers

**::CHAPTER IX – Whispers::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **::Both** prisoners **of our own version of Paradise,**

 **We, have slowly and inconspicuously fallen prey to the sweetest** **sin** **, wading deep into temptation,**

 **As our minds that should have sought for** light **have avidly embraced the** darkness **and danced with its thirsty demons in delight.**

 **Watching** my heart **being hauled from my chest by an image of a** mirage **that I conjured into my mind,**

 **Blindly falling prey to the phantasm of a** _ **you**_ **that will never look at** me **in the same fondly way that** _ **I**_ **do,**

 **Keeping your pristine image** **intact** **, my own interpretation of a sweet melody addressed to the wind,**

 **So ineffable, so pure and unstained as you wrap those angel wings around your form protectively, hiding your smile from me so that my** _ **heart**_ **will fall into your palm,**

 **Like a fragile snowflake melting timidly into the warmth of your gentle hand,**

 **Its shimmering reflection trembling into your luminous** eyes **as you would leer to me with** **affection** **…**

 **I dream about the day when I would be blessed and empowered to turn those fallacious** _black wings_ **of a broken angel into white porcelain furs**

 **As the entire world would melt into the only sincere** **words** **that I want to address to you dearly,** secretly **…**

 **With no one to witness how the strength in me has dissipated in front of the beauty of your** **grace,** **of your sensual elegance…**

 _Morphine…_

 **The only** poison **that I would clearly satiate from like the sweetest touch of Heaven, my** _ **dear,**_

 **Let us slowly found our own** salvation **into each other`s eyes and drift to a romance without a name without any** _ **fears.**_

 _Sakura…_

 **If you were to leave me behind one day… then**

 **take** _four_ **words with you as we both pass the point of no return:**

 _You have my heart,_

… _ **Morphine**_ **…::**

* * *

.

.

.

"I don't know who you really are," His voice was shivering low nearly getting the tinge of a soft caress into the wind albeit the demonic demented and savage glint in his stygian orbs mirrored the lucent into the silvery metal of his gun and Sakura`s skin reflecting into it symbolically, innocence and insanity colliding with ambition as she was literarily at his _mercy._ "

I don't even know _what_ are you and nor do I know your surname," Something deep into the casket of his chest melted and warmed just by seeing that genuinely angelic and pristine look on her face as Sakura was lulled into the limbs of a deep peaceful slumber –he would never know that it was the first she had in years– being nuzzled into his arms, so fitting like she was his clay creation that he held dearly like his apple`s eye.

" I don't know of what do you demand from me or why _me_ and no one else," He couldn't for the love of all that`s holy figure out her motives and her motivation to target him, but he knew just how much damage has she caused so far and by now, he should have been silencing her forever. " just as I am unaware of the things that _I_ seek in _you_ angel,"

This is where, for the first time in forever, Sasuke`s orbs turned luminous and bathed in a flickering light as he allowed himself this small fugitive moment of _vulnerability_ , dipping down his head so as the tip if his sculpted nose brushed over the crown of her head, inhaling the scent of her floral fruity coral hair, reveling into it. " because if you want to genuinely kill me then do that and set us both _free_ **like Morphine.** ".

That was exclusively premiere to feel a warm liquid seep along the curve of his string cheekbone because for the first time in forever Sasuke was genuinely _crying._

And he was not shedding tears because of some mismatched bottled up sentiments now resurfacing as they pooled deeply into his narrowed orbs, but because right there, in her arms, Sasuke was feeling something that Sakura felt all the times while being around him –supreme liberation.

And it was the most exhilarating feeling in the entire universe to find such connectedness to somebody as drifting to the railway of sin has never been this enticing and right before; he didn't mind dying right there with her in his arms, so sweetly oblivious that he knew about her secret, about the person that she hid behind the mask –or was it _this_ the real Sakura Haruno, the one who moaned softly and cuddled further into his broad chest, as their legs were tangled together in an intricate net with her warm thighs squeezed between his own and her left hand wrapped haphazardly around his torso, breaths puffing warmly into the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Oh– how much irony lied into life`s convoluted ways for her to fit so right into the arms of her enemy, as Sasuke`s internal conflict was an open battlefield between duty and his heart. For the first time in his life, an alien laughable and feeble feeling creased over his mind; he was troubled and completely lost about what to do, about what voice to listen to.

A shimmering droplet of warm liquid slid along his regal cheek and latched to Sakura`s hair, dripping like gleaming pearls along sateen, tears not belonging to a grieving man or a bottled up frustration which was now overflowing, no, those were tears of someone who experienced that supreme feeling of _life elation_ from everything; one that not even adrenaline could grant, and it felt like something that could only be transcribed into stars and never words.

For just another moment of that benumbing sensation and emptiness of mind, Sasuke would trade his life in lieu of _that_ feeling.

Only her... Only Morphine can give him this type of sensation and only Sakura could enjoy _both_ and forever be bound to him. She knew that fact even if she denied her motives and opted to succumb to her hatred.

They _both_ knew it all too well –that indescribable beauty of those insane sensations that only that they could create together, they were all the quintessence of that amazing amalgamation of reprimanded feelings of passion and hatred, explored into the presence of someone who would never judge, never reproach and never tried to look for a reason, for understanding, only wading completely into that moment of ecstasy.

"Why, Sakura? " His hand cupped her cheek brushing his thumb along her august features of a crown young princess _tenderly_ with only the constellations shimmering over the velvety sky and the magnificent glowing pure gold moon to witness that short moment, that historical moment when Sasuke acknowledged that underneath all that artful stoicism and self-discipline, he too had a heart.

Sasuke was seemingly not capable of showing affection and or bond to someone so affectionately, but now... In this precise moment, something _betrayed_ him.

He was surrounded by enemies and everything was so fake around him, even her, but now Morphine was ironically enough the most sincere thing he had and the most tangible anchor to _sanity._

Her **insanity** was his lucidity, how ironic and unthinkable. Sasuke stroked her cheek then brushed her lower lip that was softly parted to inhale steadily fondling and following the contour of her mouth just like a lover would do.

He had no idea of what he was doing anymore, as his mind was completely out of the clutches of lucidity.

The situation was already passing grotesque and unimaginable and on it slipped to _pure_ insanity because no, as in _no_ other mentally stable Mafia leader would left this enemy woman alive.

According to all of the scared Codes of Mafia and all the ration and lucidity in the world, the most normal and reasonable thing to do is to _shoot_ her now when she was the most exposed and fallen so graciously and naively into his _web._

Angling his pistol so that the muzzle was aligned to her shoulder and pointed to her temple, he slowly curled his lean digit around the trigger, fully aware that the gun was fully charged and ready to cut the span of another life short with only one single pull as it did for so many times before and kill in cold blood with no one to know, no one to question, no one to wonder and hold him accountable.

It would have been a sweet cliché crime which was so common among Mafia and all that Sasuke had to do was to jerk that trigger and finish Saku– Morphine off once and for all; then he could return to his normal life where he would be in the top of the chain, ruling over the other Five Great Families form all the Five Nations, be three steps ahead of the game and focus on the rats that were most likely now plotting and scheming behind his back, foolishly deluding themselves that their intellect was on par or even greater than his, underestimating him by a spur of arrogance and fall right into his traps.

She would be just one flamboyant tumultuous memory into the vault of his mind and slowly she would be drifting into a forgotten shelf of his mind and he will forget her; forget her presence, how she cleverly outsmarted him for so many times before, how she evaded him, robbed his bank accounts, delayed his plans, interfered with his savvy plans, stunned him with her bucolic tonic presence, forget that succulent taste of insanity and pure passion of her cherry lips, her exotic looks mirroring the splendid evergreen emerald of exotic oceans spanning along pristine endless beaches, her warm gazelle body writhing under him as she touched his skin in pure ecstasy, his name as she screamed it as singing the hymn of desire trembling between their conjoined bodies, how hot her body was as he slid inside her deep and sweet and taking both to the pinnacle of bliss, their names entwined into the intimacy of the night, with no witnesses and no commitment.

The pounding of his erratic heart was sending electric shocks along his spine and all the alarms in his head went off; he was a fool, an _idiot_ and the biggest naïve delusional man impotent to face his own demons, confront his inner self as it was conflicting and polarized to the empty soul that was staring right back at him into the mirror.

He could _not_ kill her and Sasuke had _no_ legitimate reason for him to letting her live, and he was aware of it, but his damn traitorous finger refused to push the trigger, being froze in that position as his breaths came in rapid puffs and his pulse revved into his veins with every passing tick of the clock echoing annoying into his ears, almost as a reminder of how long it took him to come to that genius realization; that he was trapped. "Morphine..."

He whispered to her sleeping form, blinking in a lackadaisical manner while looking just how ethereal her diaphanous body was, opaline rose skin shining brightly into the morning sun rays as she took an ethereal afterglow enhancing every curve and every mellow gracious contour of her feminine body, in a delicious display of perfection meeting womanhood and sweet insanity.

" _My_ morphine... " Ever so gently his index brushed a tendril falling innocently into her sleeping orbs out of her face, brushing his knuckles along her temple and her rubicund cheek, slowly and barely touching her so as not to wake the girl up.

He could not kill her, this was his _limitation._ He couldn't kill Sakura/Morphine even if Sasuke was digging the knife into his own wound until it bleed and, even though that excruciating mental pain nearly locked him into his own cage so as not to do anymore damage, Sasuke simply stared back at his crumbling form as his resolve palled in front of all the whirlwind of emotions that she evoked into his own benumbed chest.

Not only he will never be able to forget Sakura, but he was also petrified at the idea of living without her and imagine an existence without all those peculiar elements that defined her and made her so very unique, so special, so very beautiful to him.

If this is how you genuinely _love_ someone, then Sasuke considered it to be the biggest punishment, sin and gratification, all immixed together into an impossible concoction, and suddenly, he had the feeling of having his soul slayed in half.

He couldn't discharge his gun into her body and he perfectly knew why. The feeling of guilt by murdering a white swan never made him feel so miserable, so much of a sinner, a coward.

She was so beautiful when asleep almost like the kernel of so much hatred wouldn't touch her unconscious form; this was the real Sakura and Sasuke knew it; the one who was not talking, not trying to deceive and twist his mind with the power in his eyes, the one whose lips were not lying.

She was pure as shimmering snow and tiffany fragile like Italian crystal. Her curves were molding under the sateen sheets that were staying her waist, sliding between her thighs and her left leg, while the rest of her body lied nude before him.

She resembled the picture of a renaissance painter, so detailed and heavenly colored in shades of ivory and virgin roses.

"Sakura..." Sasuke deliberately probed her name along his lips softly not to make her alert, fine-combing his fingertips through her silky long hair, his gun still pointed to her as the scent of blood and murder turned the air around cold and still and Sasuke could almost hear the pounding roar of adrenaline burst through his temples and make his eardrums buzz, blinking slowly so as to grasp his ration back as it was slowly dissipating.

"Why do you resent me so much? What is that you look for? Why are you here?" Did someone send her purposely to seduce him? No this can't be she was too libertine to absorbed to the concept of freedom to be a marionette. She had no puppeteer she was free.

He watched her true form so serene and diaphanous trapped here into his twisted world, dotted with those sinful sateen sheets that enhanced the contrast with her crystalline nacre skin, oblivious and vulnerable into his arms.

His knuckles caressed her cheekbone then skimmed along her jawline and chin and tapped his fingertips along her warm lips, with a brush so tiffany that was barely there aware not to stir her.

During all these intense moments while the clock suspended on the wall refused to breathe out seconds and count down the time, he savored her form like never before.

He has been granted the supreme privilege of watching her with all the masks dropped and shattered into million porcelain particles along the floor. This was the real her –the REAL Morphine, the one who sought him first obviously in search for something that only he could give and it was more than carnal pleasure.

Sasuke depicted it into her eyes during their passionate moments that there was something more intense that Sakura wanted from him and he still had that lingering sensation ingrained deep into his mind that this woman was like an ancient deserted temple waiting for someone to awaken all the secrets buried deep inside it and make it come alive and he was the treasure hunter who kindled all the lights inside, infusing it with its own life force and releasing it from the clutches of time as it stood inanimate and forgotten.

Like she was not capable to feel anything before _he_ came and set her free with only one touch and that was fantastic. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time when a woman craved for him this much and so profound, but his masculine ego only added to his lust for her that slowly metamorphosed into something more powerful.

This was his own retribution, the access card to the Purgatory, the steps that he had to take in order to clean his spirit of all the sins and be granted a place in Heaven; he was bound, cursed and damned to love his enemy, a woman who he could probably never have, a woman who would never love him back, never return any of his feelings, only the ones of hatred.

He hated her for existing, for meddling with his life as she came to expose a side of the toxic world of irresistible sins and tease him into showing him a holographic projection of what he could have, but will never truly gain and that was so painful as it mentally and physically cremated him alive; that painful feeling of burning like a cigar in soft whirling smoke rings while covering for her, for her taste, for a meaning to her touches, for watching her lie to him and seduce him just to kill him in the end.

Deep into slumber and unaware of his touch, of what type of thoughts were overflowing his spine and conscience, of the fact that he had uncountable ways of killing her, unaware of the cold metal of the gun that Sasuke slide from under the pillow and was now brushing along her nude side, skimming along her waist and up to her ribs that were visible as she lied supine and facing him.

What if... What if he pulled the trigger now and ended up with all this morphine problem? _So easy.._. It will be _too_ easy for him to just kill her now. Pull the trigger which will end her life and along with her last heartbeat, his own.

He smirked softly which came out more like a smile than an arrogant curl of his lips upwards as Sasuke was following the steady rises and falls of her chest as she inhaled.

How amazing it was and how deliciously poetic to realize that if he chose to discharge the contents of his pistol now through her chest or temple, then this can be her _last_ heartbeat, the last rise of her full endowed chest or the last soft breath.

Then she will turn from this crystal fool which was glowing of vitality and beaut, into a decaying carcass as soon as life and soul lefts her body –the myth of a phantom that contained her essence and to the figment that he could be someone to help her cross the Styx river with one jerk of his finger that was curled around his gun.

"What if..." Sasuke`s lips muttered while the tip of his gun brushed over the swell of her breast as it pumped by the way she had her arm bent under her pillow. Life was thumping steadily along the gun reverberating along his arm as her warmth kindled the fire in his own chiseled body as she was so intimately pressed into him, passing through the bullet inside –silent murderer without a conscience, and traveled along his hand. "What if I would _now..._ "

He unconsciously slide his tongue along his parched lips as his silken skin dried when he flipped his gun around her pert rosy nipple that looked softer than cotton and the petal of a red rose, the cold temperatures of the metallic object making it tauten instantly like being foolishly mistaking danger for pleasure.

"What if it _is me._.." His gun skimmed between the deep valley between her supple mounds, reaching to her heart. Onyx eyes were sewed to her form unable to look away and breathing her the way she filled into his arms beside him.

' _Unable to be fully mine Sakura, you keep on coming back to me like the violent storm keep on rolling over the sea and while the waters return back to their unswerving calmness, you just keep on searching for another wind to make you raise again… a wind that only I can deliver and help you take form, my dear.'_

She was so light and fragile that his right arm that was snuck around her waist keeping her sleeping too close to him like there was still so much distance between them, once that Sasuke felt like it was a suffocating punishment to just be separated by the suavity of her forms, by the only woman who truly gave a meaning to his sapless seemingly perfect life. "the one to..."

His head dipped down to her until the blades of his raven hair veiled the world around for her to only be surrounded by him while pressing his lips softly, suavely and ethereal delicate upon her own, in the sweetest kiss that he ever gave to a woman, _ever_!

His own heart felt madly explosive and magnetized at the way it thumped inside his chest. He hadn't realized how adrenaline was overflowing though his veins in pure desire, anticipation, carnal want and demonic possessiveness.

Those succulent lips were still warm and seeping with life, womanhood and softer than a gentle breeze of a perfumed August wind caressing his skin in ways so mystique and enigmatic; she was worth every single sacrifice.

A sudden explosive squeak vibrating along his lips as they were softly latched to her own made Sasuke jerk his head backwards as his heart stopped thumping in his chest for a nanosecond and his own muscles froze as he watched her shout out loud. "AHHHH!"

He nearly gasped aloud as Sakura suddenly trashed into his arms dropkicking his hand that was curled around her shoulders and had a gun pointed to her vitals in an erratic uncontrolled motion, throwing her head over her shoulder and facing the side wall as her body started to trash and muscles throbbed in violent spasms. "No– _no_ don't fucking touch me! Get off!"

Those demonic demented squawks and the fact that her orbs suddenly snapped wide open in pure horrifying lucidity, bathed in tears and reeling in blankness and hallucinations as her mind was not alert to what she was doing made Sasuke free a pent up breath realizing that Sakura was living a bloody nightmare.

He just stood there unmoving watching her with an almost stunned expression creasing his handsome confused visage as she tossed in his bed, trashing like her body fought in desperate struggles to free herself from invisible bindings that kept her tied up to the bed and that was something that Sasuke only witnessed in horror movies with sick human experiments of demented scientists or his own torture devices when he interrogated his enemies for information.

Her voice turned animalistic, evil and bloodcurdling taking a sharper huskier and lower resonance almost like she lost all her innocence, all the grace and femininity and has been reduced to a possessed woman with a troubled mind –someone truly mentally insane. "NOOOO!" She trashed her hands and tried to pry her wrists off something but shockingly she kept them glued to the bed and his chest while he, unconsciously kept his thighs wrapped around her own legs, preventing her from kicking him and injure herself, having difficulties in doing so because she was strong!

"AHHH– not t-the drugs–" His own lips parted softly upon hearing her staccato chopped lines barely making out what she was babbling in her sleep as she submerged into the demons of her livid nightmare, unable to momentary react because he has never witnessed someone living the intensity of such a horrible nightmare.

Words that left her trembling lips as she was desperately nipping on them as if trying to suppress an immeasurable physical torture accompanied by the burning of those simmering tears bathing her emerald orbs as they took a grey tinge –the shade of death and hysteria and pain– rolling frenetically into their sockets, made him narrow his onyx eyes. What did she just say? Drugs?

Has someone tried to inject her with drugs? She continued in her ranting and Sasuke actually forgot that he had a gun attached to his fingers as he wrapped his hands around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace almost like wanting to soothe her; Sasuke has lost the count of the numbers of people that he has personally tortured in the most barbaric words without experiencing any soupcon of remorse into his heart or conscience, but he could not for dear life imagine someone torturing Sakura.

"—no, stop! STOP! NO MORE! Ah! _No_ …" Suddenly her hysteric wails was reduced to a mellow moan as she cried and it looked like her entire being was quivering like a leaf falling in spirals from a high branch carried by the wind and not only her body that was hot and sweaty and writhing into his arms; his sturdy limbs locked around her shoulders now whispering to her softly almost like not wanting to intrude into that living nightmare.

"Sakura… Sakura wake up, you are having a nightmar–"

"—no! no more mor- _morphine_ … NO!" This is where his heart leaped into his throat upon hearing that word unrolling from her withered lips as tears moistened his fingertips when he cupped her cheek and guided her face gently to face him as he let his chin rest atop her head, taking in that pain as he tried to _feel_ it everything that she was feeling; every single memory that probably haunted her and tormented her and made her become who she was now –insane, lost and full of contradicting emotions.

That was painful to listen to and watch, even for a Mafia Leader. She sounded so tormented, so pained, there was so much brutality in the way she trashed and tossed into his arms as his pressure of his hot embrace increased to keep her tamed and tempered almost like silently conveying what his words could not; he was there _protecting_ –holly shit he couldn't believe what he has just swept through his mind– protecting her.

"—I don't want to _forget!_ " Stunned he was as he took in this side of Sakura, a vulnerable lucid living nightmare developing into the depths of her mind and now… it was the only genuine moment when she looked completely lucid and rational, fighting against something invisible to him but the pain she was feeling transcended all the barriers as it almost reverberated to him as well.

"please… _please_!" She never pleaded for anything and there she was, fighting invisible forces that were probably physically dead, but pretty much so alive and potent into her mind. "I don't want to go lose my mind! NOO–"

Suddenly a pair of demonic teary emerald orbs shot wide open and pinning Sasuke with a stare that nearly had his heart leap two beats as his muscles tensed almost painfully, fingers coiling around her shoulders as he kept her in place and still locked into his embrace.

And of course that irony wouldn't leave Sasuke; he hasn't been fast enough to conceal his gun as Sakura aroused from her nightmare abruptly as she looked at him in a way that only a possessed demented woman would do, shouting in a voice so dark and poisonous that he nearly felt cold shivers running along his spine.

"NO! GET OFF" Sakura violently trashed in his arms trying to stand up as an invisible force was pulling her skyward with strings and the first thing that she did was to slap his nude chest with her hands, then, as he tried to wrap her wrists with his hands and stop her realizing that she had a moment of lunacy and dementia, Sakura stunned him by catching him out of guard completely evading him and, with a swift brutal jerk of her head, she trashed her arms up in the air like trying to tear a pair of leather bindings that might have been wrapped around her wrists to keep her tied up to the bed and, she slapped his check so hard that the force of the impact threw his head over his shoulder raven locks swiveling around his head as the skin on skin contact felt like a leather whip wind splashing him, cruel and painful.

Then she shrieked once again loud and in such a sinister and demonic resonance that it resembled a horror house of torture, tears aligning to the curve of her cheek and strolling in burning cascades as she collapsed back into his tousled pillows completely limp, sweating and burning like a furnace, panting exhausted with her heads closing as her lids fell heavy against her emerald orbs, mumbling something in her slumber –thankfully enough she was sleeping as Sasuke still had his pistol clutched in his hand as his wrist tapped his burning tomato red cheek– that had him stupefied.

And actually, his heart stopped completely as he returned his astounded glance to him, obsidian orbs parted wide in shock and his lips softly agape, not saying a word, simply staring at a lying supine lax Sakura.

Listening to her barely audible mumblings; he understood her so clearly that it was almost painful and that was because of one peculiar thing alone; his irises burned claret _red_ as they burned her image, so decadent and crumbling, so soaked in sin, deep onto his mind.

"don`t… h-hate… y-you… _Sasuke_ …" She was sincerely, genuinely, _not_ despising him like she pretended and even if she did when she was awake… deep inside her heart where all the demons resided, she did not hate him.

Staring right back at her unmoving and astounded, Sasuke gasped in pure shock at her as she panted heavily head lolling over his now damp pillow and her ragged breaths making her chest rise up hard and fast and her head to shut back, nightmare probably over; she looked exhausted, tortured and so weak and fragile that it stirred something deep into Sasuke like he felt when Naruto has been hurt; the sense and the need to **protect** this woman because she was someone dear to him.

"Sakura…" This was completely going out of his hand. But it was too late to return to the safe zone now especially when he found out about her inner side; something that smeared her past in the colors of blood and darkness and she only let him see just how incredibly soft, angelic, vulnerable and innocent she really was in this moment.

She needed someone to protect her, to love her, to show affection, to give her something that Sasuke could not, at least not when she was awake and would never identify herself with this person.

Morphine wanted him dead, she loathed Uchiha Sasuke as she claimed and she did everything in her power to ruin him, to mess with his life, to meddle with his affair, succeeding it. But Haruno Sakura was not Morphine and Sasuke knew it.

As much as she was brainy and experienced when it came to double personalities, Sasuke was a finer psychologist than her having more experience and versatility as a Mafia Boss and thus he realized something that not only she herself was aware of.

Morphine was not another personality, but a convenient avatar that Sakura created in a moment of despair to respond to her strong overwhelming feelings of hatred as something that snuck past his understanding and vigilance escaped Sasuke completely; he couldn't for dear life figure out who she was and what was the kernel of her hatred for him located.

He didn't meet her before, she had no connection to one of his victims or enemies to seek revenge, he has never heard of her before so why in the name of God was she so set up in seducing him then kill him?

How beautiful was this angel wading in her own blood, he deduced smiling softly down at her, shaking hands fine-combing his tousled raven locks as he placed the gun back into the nightstand, grazing his knuckles along her damp cheeks and brushing off the tears with a feather light touch, beckoning her. "wake up."

He whispered as his husky voice barely trembled deliciously barely creating any ripples into the suddenly still air around the room. He didn't even realize that they were both stark naked as her ivory skin melted into his opulent bed sheets making her looking like a bride falling from Heaven in his arms. "Sakura."

He was almost _almost_ tempted to be a sadistic bastard and call her Morphine instead, but opted otherwise; he didn't need to try and mentally crush her with mind games since he had the upper hand for knowing who she was.

A pair of fine manicured stylish nails sunk into the bulked veins of his sinewy left bicep, in a painful grip as her emerald orbs fluttered open in a half dizzy and confused state, as she started to stir weakly fluttering her orbs wide open while Sasuke was towering her tilting his head so as to hid his exposed feelings from her who was reading and toying with him with so much seductive finesse that it was nearly astounding just how much of a skilled actress she really was.

Glossy emerald collided with burning charcoal with a subtle tinge of filigree blood as Sakura woke up blinking steadily to alleviate the traces of sleep, as he woke up with a gentle brush over her lips, peeping from behind a thick veil of fog that blurred her vision to Uchiha Sasuke's marvelous stellar shaped eyes, blinking rapidly.

 _What the heck?_ She must be hallucinating of course. It was that stupid idiotic nightmare that she had for years, remembering her oh– so 'amazing' days in her Asylum and it had to be _now_ from all the days.

Clearly not being the man to soothe her as she was not in any relationship with him only serving a sole purpose for being there –to sleep with him– Sasuke did what would not demand any explanation from both the parties as her unforeseen dramatic episode would most likely lead to an awkward tension between them and this is why his left hand snuck under her arm and possessively rounded her right pert breast.

Her sateen soft nipple was poking his warm palm, begging for attention and pleasure as he rubbed her mound gently, making it tauten under his touch, looking to her face with a seemingly lazy expression on his calm visage.

Their breaths mingled into the familiar calescent harmony, as Sasuke was half shadowing her having his shoulders bent forward and his forehead almost tapping onto her own and there were no words that needed to be exchanged between them.

Sakura simply stared into the depths of those obsidian orbs –she could have sworn that they were red a moment ago– as she panted lightly having her hands running up and down his sculpted arms lackadaisically, grazing her fingertips along those rippling muscles, blinking softly.

She knew that he has witnessed something that he should have never, a possible weakness to be exploited by someone with his skill would give him a tremendous advantage into the game and a moment of such exposure might lead to her doom because Sakura knew that staying with Sasuke like this was just because she managed to captivate him with her headstrong indecipherable personality and enigmatic past, but once his interest would drift off as he realized that she was a flawed woman with a tormented heart and frail mind, he would get bored of her and thus never complete her revenge on him.

But what she didn't know was that her small moment stirred something into Sasuke that made him desire her even _more_ as whatever happened in her enigmatic past made her even more desirable as curiosity took over.

Something… she hasn't missed something because her intuition was off the charts. In the moment when she opened up her orbs hearing Sasuke`s voice as she desperately called for him into her slumber, living her reprimanded memory to its fullest in her dream –gruesome and sadistic and painful– being reminded of all the moments when Kabuto and the other doctors would inject her morphine and other drugs to make her insane completely, she cried for Sasuke.

For a reason that she couldn't comprehend.

She had no idea whether he heard her shouting something like that or it was only mental –she pried that it was only in her nightmare– but the first glance that she took on Sasuke, barely awake, left her reeling.

His eyes… not only they were another shade that would never be normal, but the look in those eyes belonged to a man who was fully in _control_ like the quintessence of that arrogance and the nearly smirk into that animalistic look was seemingly conveying her one single clear message; _I know your secret_.

She must have imagined it of course, still dancing into the embrace of that horrible nightmare, Sakura deduced as she lazily stared at Sasuke who inched slowly towards her, intention clear.

Her nails into his alabastrine skin curled around him barely encompassing his defined muscle as she followed in total quiescence as his lips parted and wrapped around her lower one and she did the same cupping his upper lip.

Oh Kami– she wished nothing more than to die right there in his bed. His hand massaging her breast like kneading airy dough, expertly and softly pulling and rubbing her erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger, while his other hand strolled under the sheets as they rode up to her hips and cupped her nether lips, running his digits along her lace folds as she winded her hips into his touch, arms playing in his hair and pulling him into her chest, adjusting their positions as he straddled her, purring like a content Cheshire cat into his touch.

He couldn't have been anymore delicious than this.

Sasuke`s hand was massaging her yielding breast expertly with hard strokes while their mouths parted enough for expecting to guest to dart outside and fight for supremacy over their lips sliding, winding and rolling against one another tatting and savoring.

Slender arms folded greedily around his chiseled neck and tangle into the mash of his disarray ebony hair angling her face so as to deepen their kiss and slid deeper with her tongue rubbing its way down his throat, as Sasuke stroked her lace moist folds arousing her beyond belief, while the tip of his index finger rubbed against the apex that led to her passageway, teasing the glistening opening around the yielding cartilage as she moaned upon his lips in obvious approval.

It was almost surreal just how little it took him to turn her on but that was only making Sasuke mentally aroused as this possession over her mixed with the savage need to dominate her and tame this free spirit and never let her stray away from him; at least, he got her physically, subduing her body because her mind would never be caged by him or anyone else.

Sadly and bitterly enough, this was the only way to have her for him; through sex.

Sasuke could not kill her even if it meant signing his own death sentence. He could not be her murderer, he could not lose _this._ For as much as a sinner he was, Sasuke couldn't press the trigger and end up Sakura's life. He wouldn't kill morphine –he was addicted and even more.

"What the fuck Uchiha, are you sex addict? " She seemed to hiss between their kiss but it came more as a moaned susurration because three lean fingers were massaging her inner muscles, clasping him within her slick abrasive confinement as he curled two fingers inside of her and she happily stretched her legs for him brushing her calves against his toned thighs.

"I am not an addict of _lovemaking_ ," His murky orbs exploded in a polished dust of shimmering black diamonds as they took her breath away. "I am only addicted to _you._ " His lips seemed to burn against her own through their iridescent French kiss as his words replaying into her mind like an antique tape making something into her chest clasp as the pressure within her hips increased and shot electric jolts along her inner thighs and lower abdomen.

Saliva seeped from his tongue inside her mouth and glistening lips as he was burning and dominating her savagely, kissing her in a way that suddenly took a sharper nuance; like wanting to make a point _clear_ that he was in **control** of that kiss, of that game, but Sakura couldn't understand it from where did that resolution come.

She could tell that his kiss was suddenly _difference_ in a way that would let her know that the time for little fun games was over. And that nearly … _scared_ her.

But she put that into the back of her mind –foolishly doing what _he_ planned– because in the moment when his fingertips rubbed a certain sweet spot into her, her ration faded from her body slipping through her fingertips like sand.

Sakura's senses seemed to be awoken from a deep slumber and, as much as she mentally wanted to deny him, physically she couldn't because she yearned for this like she never desired anything in her life; not even revenge. His gestures have kindled a latent fire inside her to roar from the confinements of her body, lighting her up and scorching her mind in pure bliss.

Her hands were moving in buoyant strokes spanning along the limber muscles which took a beeline along his breathtakingly toned body, sliding down to the range of chiseled abs and lower abdomen and rubbing the mouthwatering V shaped lineaments of his hips.

He was beautiful like the statuesque representation of a Roman Emperor with that splendid body representing the ideal of manhood and power and the beauty of his marble skin glowing under the first rays of the morning sun bathing the entire golden and royal pristine white room in a honey warm radiance, melting and sweetening their forms.

Everything with and about Sasuke projected Sakura in another parallel universe, like he brought her into a living fairytale, far from all their troubles. That was his intention in the first time –to enjoy it in a place where would not matter, where nothing else mattered except for them alone.

"You –ahhh– woke me up –oh– you fu-fucking –ahhh– bombastic cretin!" She was panting heavily and laboriously, siren voice bathed in lust and desire, while struggling to keep her insults fluent and coherent as she was cursing him viciously. "I was –mmm– having a –ahh– good erotic dream... about someone –ohhh– _hotter_ than y-you…"

His lips titled upwards in pure enthusiasm and amusement as they licked her own lustrous lips in expert strokes, as they both knew it that she was oh– so _lying._

"Was it possibly about me?" He challenged as she decided to play it cool and keep him entertained, while his lips traced the corners of her mouth then grazing along her jawline until they reached the elastic soft skin of her earlobe, suckling on it in sloppy strokes as he whispered to her ear mockingly, darkly, dripping with humor.

That iridescent smirk never dropped from his slightly bruised lips as Sasuke wrap her ankles with his hands and rose on his knees, placing her thighs against his chiseled chest and prompting her against him with the back of her knees placed on his shoulders, peeping down at her fierce and aroused stare. "I didn't say –hmmm– nightmare... "

"You enliven me like a _drug,_ Sakura." Onyx orbs bore into her own predatory and filled with so much malice intent, naughty thoughts, dark desires and something else that couldn't be defined through words, while Sasuke slipped a finger that was coated in her sticky juices slowly into the tight opening of her and started to pump her ferociously.

He closely breathed in every reaction that grazed her beautiful face as he probed his way inside her, slowly, teasingly as he fully got high on seeing all the plethora of conflicting feelings bathe into _those_ emerald eyes, while his semi erect member brushed past the sateen skin of her nether lips, warm and tantalizing and dripping of milky droplets, rubbing upon her lace rosy folds, all the way while smirking knowingly and suggestively to her as she was more and more confused about that unexpected flip of something about his aura.

"Uchiha…" She hissed to him like a lethal cobra, nails sinking deep into the alabaster skin of his shoulder blades, threatening him with her eyes as she caged his hips between her thighs grinding her hips against his suggestively, orbs dripping of liquid fire blazing and burning his mind and poison, coated in the most enrapturing lust. "…stop fucking… teasing me, damn it!"

There was an unmistakable tinge of complete arrogance and defiance into his sapphire eyes, one that was fallacious and abstruse and she couldn't for all that`s holy comprehend it, but it was so exciting, so arousing, so demented and unhinged and so irresistible.

She missed the subtle confession of him knowing about _who_ she really was because when he flexed his back and jerked his lips in a fluid sharp motion glissading inside her and stretching that immense tension between her walls, her brain went dead; he started to steadily thrust hard into her tight body, but this time, it almost felt like he was both intending to cause pleasure and punishment for something that she couldn't understand, but nonetheless, her eyes got vitreous and her mind numb.

It felt beyond amazing to have him fill her so hard, so deep, so possessive dominating her, making her obsequious and a slave of that pleasure if only for those moments; it was animalistic, carnal, debauched, sinful and so _right_!

"Aahh!" She arched her spine in delight pressing herself hard onto Sasuke`s sculpted body, like begging him to give her more, while her hands immediately sought for his lissome body.

Slim digits slide along his carved abs that were rippling and bulking from that stance while her right hand wreathed around his hot body and started to run along glistening length burning him with her soft palm running up and down in a torturous slow pace much like what he was doing to her.

Her feline eyes never left his onyx ones both reeling from intensity of those flames churning inside each other's soul mirrors, and suddenly it turned into something _else_ ; _he_ became another person completely while, sliding in and out of her with a harsh frenzy that he never displayed before, Sasuke pried Sakura`s hands away from grazing along his back and pinned them up above her head as he thrust inside her sharply and without a rhythm.

"What the fuck Uchiha?" She groused menacingly to him while trying to free her hands from his harsh grip not liking that suddenly obsequious position while he acted like she was his sex slave begging him for pleasure, because never in her life will Sakura accept someone to dominate her when in reality, she was being the one with the hypnotic eyes, but he didn't budge.

"Let –ah– g-go…" She barely mustered to growl to him visibly annoyed but how her traitorous body seemed to not be listening to her mind; insanity benumbing her from every fragment of ration, Sakura realized it in pure terror that she was indeed a slave of pleasure to him when it came to sleeping with him, because as much as she absolutely resented being straddled and immobilized by him entirely with only her luscious orbs playing as her only weapons against him, something felt incredibly _hot_ about her situation.

"No." He grounded simply with those damned slightly purple bruised lush lips curled into a delicious dark smirk visibly amused and entertained by how she seemed to be reeling in pure confliction with her own desires as she tried to writhe under his body in vain, being completely impotent to resist how he took her.

There was something abnormally ferocious about him, something animalistic, barbarian but at the same time, incredibly controlled, precise and very intuitive as his entire atmosphere had a complete volteface. Something that Sakura couldn't fathom but in all honestly… it felt _evil_.

He isn't like before, she clearly registered and albeit her mind couldn't decipher his enigma, her body did from the way it responded to him. Part of her, the one wiggling under the touch of insanity was drowned in beatitude at how hard he was pushing himself inside her going all the way into the depths of her body, unexplored parts of her being forcibly penetrated, with body and mind together keeping her with his own sturdy arms in place so as she won't be propelled out of the bed as it cracked under the pressure of how hard he went.

The other one, her ration and a still fragile timid blooming side of a _warm_ sensation tickling her chest whenever he looked her deeply into her emerald pools, the one she clearly denied and hindered its movements, felt a bitter sensation that was similar to being blue and depressed when she realized that he might be just toying with her in the most exquisite cruel way possible.

"Ah… fuck it! Uchiha, what the heck is wrong with _you_?" It was there, ticking on the back of her mind like a Swiss clock, something in Sasuke`s attitude that was so in control, so full of himself, so adamant in proving something to her that his voice wouldn't or couldn't or didn't want to and she had an inkling that it had to do something to her _identity_.

No, there was absolutely no way in Hell that Sasuke couldn't have discovered who she was, Sakura was positive about that. They what was wrong with him? His eyes… they held some sort of a mischievous lucent spiraling inside in such terrible ways like he would transform into her worst nightmare; he was darker, so dark, empty and yet malevolent, dangerous and lethal… just like a Mafia Boss and even _worse_.

Which was stupid because he had no reason to be displaying such a vibrant evil tenue towards her, unless he wanted to convey the clear message to her that he was the one in control over the game, possessing and dominating her while she was the delicate butterfly struggling to be set free from his spider`s web.

"Do not ever forget Sakura," Lips dripping of poison and honey latched to her neck while her skin was being grazed by his canines making her struggle to get out of his touch but at the same time, it was her hips that were willingly and desperately vacillating against his, rocking with him albeit his merciless pendulations and the sharp angle of pounding into her was trading on the fine limit between pain and pleasure –and of course, she felt everything sound and clear. "that one will never be in full control over the game. This is how _destiny_ keeps us entwined into this absurd masquerade."

Breaths hitched midways her lungs as she found that lump inside her throat constrict her as she froze under him completely having a moment of an absurd lucidity; he is _threatening_ me, it was in his voice, in his eyes oh– his splendid unique eyes, his lips, his skin, his hard kiss that fell across her parted lips even before she got the chance to breathe properly showering her like a storm as they suckled on hers, and she moaned in protest but kissed him back nonetheless.

For once, Sakura found herself unable to keep up with his pace. A bonfire has enveloped her as his body seemed to grow harder, darker, _stronger_ and more vigorous and she had no idea of where was such energy coming from suffusing his own body as he rippled above her, but it was menacing, frightening and overwhelming.

She never truly realized just how strong Uchiha Sasuke really was until now when she tasted and felt his power on her own skin. As a woman, he made her week on her knees and the ball coated in liquid electricity and lava melting into the pits of her belly as it travelled in short sparkles along her thighs and spine, she found him irresistible.

As an _enemy_ and someone who added an element of uniqueness and insanity to his sapless life, she was in imminent danger. There was a fleeting resonance that came from Sasuke to her and for a moment …Sakura truly felt like he was debating whether to kill her now or simply continue to fuck her ruthlessly like an animal; and it was insane! What has happened to him while she was asleep and why didn't he made a move on her while she was so vulnerable?

Yes, she deliberately took this chance to intentionally drop down her guard around him, a bet that proved to be successful because it puzzled Sasuke to no end at how carefree she was around him, since insanity was as mystique and occult as it was nearly impossible to forebode.

Moreover… as he was taking her hard and fast, rough, calloused and painful and this time it didn't feel like he was punishing her for something, but more like he _was punishing_ himself.

For something yet she couldn't even begin to comprehend. "S-Something… troubling you, _Uchih_ – ah?" No she didn't remotely care about it, but something in the way he buried his eyes into the depths of her own soul like a time traveller holding a kindled torch into his hand and wandering through the labyrinths of her unexplored corridors made something inside her feel so exposed, so vulnerable in front of him… so stripped of any weapons, only fragile and flimsy and helpless.

' _Only when you learn to truly enjoy every moment at its fullest you will feel like you have lived on thousand years in the span of a heartbeat.'_ Indeed, she has read him like an open book. It was _him_ the one that Sasuke punished while ravaging this woman with all his might until he felt every soupcon of his body, every muscle, every cell contort and throb painfully like walking with his bare feet on burning charcoals, hoping that he would wash away that guilt brimming inside him.

That he couldn't kill her. And that was making Sasuke enraged because having such an idiotic weakness for a woman was painfully lame, especially for someone like him and, albeit he was the only one alert of the fact that he _did_ nurture _feelings_ for Sakura, it was enough to trigger an effluence of remorse and guilt within his chest.

It was more painful than any bullet that might went through his chest, because unlike death, he actually had to live with this lucid nightmare of wanting her, of feeling for her but at the same time never genuinely having her; he couldn't have her, but he couldn't kill or live without her either and his only option was to endure this situation as she was his secret affair until she decides to kill him for real.

Which was stupid, idiotic and he might as well bang his head against the wall as how incredibly stupid _stupid_ he was. And all of his internal struggle was triggered by those damn polarized feelings that she brought along the way; that no matter what he chose to do, it will still never please anyone, not Sakura, not him, not his family, not his friends.

It was basically a lost game with no winners and that vexed Sasuke to no end. Ironically enough, he realized it that a win on win situation would be for both of them to die and thus be freed from the curse that kept them bound together in this hallucinating nightmare.

His digits were painfully wrapped around her wrists keeping her hands pinned down like wanting to have her broken and shattered under him, as well as trying to keep her calm and somewhat lucid to listen to what his eyes and his entire body language was trying to say; words that his sealed lips will never be able to unroll. "Shut up, damn it." He hissed to her in a vulgar tone that he has never used to her before, seemingly like his inner self was crawling desperately to the surface as he leaned forward and swiftly he captured her lips into a simmering kiss, one that conveyed every pent up frustration and feelings that he couldn't voice out.

Wrapping her legs around his firm waist as her sculpted legs were the only part of her that had a modicum freedom, Sakura constricted him like a snake in a painful grip, hips rolling and grinding on his own as pleasure was bottled up into her core, moist lips being grazed by his firm member as he kept on stretching her with strong thrusts, dripping wet and burning in desire to find that amazing release that only he could give.

He didn't bring her to this suite to play with her or watch her sleep and Sakura knew it all too well –this was the reason why she was here to begin with; to fuck him and this is exactly what they were supposed to do now, but something changed about Sasuke and damn it … she started to change too and Sakura was actually scared about that prospect.

She was not a damsel in distress and Cinderella didn't work for demons like her and nor for independent woman trapped into the fifth feminist movement in search and exploration of their own womanhood and excellence. "Ah! H-Harder! Go harder, damn it!" She needed more; she needed _him_ closer for a reason that Sakura couldn't grasp.

There was suddenly so much **distance** between them, one that nearly burned the invisible space between them and she went crazy! That psychotic enrapture suddenly didn't match the uneven rhythm of her heartbeats and nor the plea in her eyes –a plethora of suppressed feelings that not even Sakura herself was aware that they lied latent deep inside her, were suddenly so clear to Sasuke.

There were so many things that Sasuke could give her, but all that he could truly give right now was a good fuck. This is so wrong, so disgusting, so low and simple and yet it was the only connection that they could admit.

Sasuke the simple man, not the Capo, not the Uchiha, only him could give this woman supreme liberty to be with him, to be whoever she wanted to be and out of the clutches of revenge like she secretly yearned for, but he couldn't. Damn it the feeling of being so impotent was belligerent.

Droplets of simmering sweat rolled from the arcades of his high cheeks percolating along his temples and rolled on Sakura`s chest as he stood up abruptly, dragging a seemingly exasperated sigh out of his lips racking a hand through his damp raven hair and, shuffling to the edge of the bed, he took Sakura with him dragging her along the soft sheets as she gave him a half annoyed look for losing the warmth of his as he slid out of her and maneuvered her so that her back was pressed onto the bed, while her hips and legs dangled off the bed, bare toes tapping the plush carpet, glaring at him with hazed orbs looking to his standing form.

"Why the fuck have you stop–"

"—who said that I did? You asked me for more so it is more that I will give." Cocking his head naughtily as he set his chin arrogantly high, Sasuke wrapped his hands around her knees, parting her legs wide open with a not so gentle jerk as she gasped at the sudden motion, coming to rest between her legs as he glanced down at her with a dark, dangerous and animalistic look in his obsidian eyes.

Sakura would never admit it aloud but seeing him such dominating and in control while still being creased by obvious lust, desire and debauched erotic fantasies was a major turn on for her.

He looked so tempting in that position as she could see more of his sculpted body, reveling into the sight. So firm and hard he aligned with her spread wide folds rubbing himself against her slowly as his member slid easily along her soft skin getting coated in the sticky juices that poured from her, as the tension in her hips increased with every teasing as she seethed. "Damn it… just fuck me you fucking sex obsessed psycho– oh!"

She jerked violently in response to how he sharply pushed himself inside her in a deep fluid motion as he kept her legs spread wide open, moving back and forth in and out of her in rapid pendulations of his firm hips, the sound of skin splashing wet skin mixing with the thick fogged air of lust lingering between them.

"Fuck! Yes, like t-this!" Pure ecstasy washed through Sakura as she nearly detached from the bed, tucking firmly onto the luxurious bed sheets to anchor to whatever sanity she had left and not soar on the clouds when pure pleasure shot through her in rapid cascades, overwhelming her completely.

That was what she has been looking for; pleasure. And Sasuke granted her that request. She was positive that she probably looked like a cheap whore in that position and begging a man for pleasure while letting him to take her in the most descriptive ways and do whatever he wanted to her, but she couldn't find it in her to give a flying damn about it.

That felt beyond good. It was out of that world and the only way that they could communicate and find a compromise. She understood him better while he moved inside her and filled her because as much as she was in heavy denial trying desperately to rise all those brick walls around her heart and mind and hinder all those unnecessary resurfacing feeble feelings, there was more about them than just physical.

Sex metamorphosed into some sort of _comfort,_ an escape route to another reality where nothing mattered except for them and that immeasurable oasis of pleasure, elation and soothing of their minds.

She would have never surmised that Sasuke was not content with the life he lead. To any outsider it looked perfect; he had a strong wealthy family, a successful business, he had the Mafia under his control, he had his enemies outsmarted, he was always in control, he was smart, fluid, versatile and ridiculously gorgeous looking, he had a beautiful fiancé, trustworthy friends, overflowing amounts of money that kept on syphoning his unlimited bank accounts… he got the world and even more.

There was always flaw into perfection, Sakura remarked bitterly but what she didn't know, was that **she** was that flaw, but it was the best thing into Sasuke`s apparently perfection –her flaw. He would rather have _this_ flaw than his perfection.

His chest clasped as his heart revved like a speeding fast car gleaming on the fast line at top speed trying to compete with the speed of light when all those emotions pelted against his heart; this is so wrong but at the same time it feel so good, so real, so meant to be.

And watching her arch against him like floating over lava melting into the scorching fire of Hell where they resided as Paradise has denied them both access, an angel with stained black wings, murmuring something intelligible between moans and cries as she writhed under him; a mermaid without a soul wiggling her curves in search for redemption, for salvation. Nude and trying to find her salvation, her retribution but the only thing pure in her was the pristine skin bathed into the lucent of a delightful afterglow.

Sasuke actually had a poetic horror fantastic poetry with her as a nude angel slouched to the ground into the pristine glowing snow, wrapped in her ample wings with dark raven furs as in a protective cocoon, seeping of blood tears and chained to an invisible demon that played her downfall.

But what he didn't understand was that it was not him the demon to get her into his clutches but her own mind; her own thirsty obsession and shockingly enough, Sasuke was her dark _angel_ , the only demon who betrayed his brethren and led her meandering through the roads of darkness and back to the light.

 _How ironic… and how artistic their romance was as twisted and indecipherable as words failed to explain it._

The expression on her face face looked like a prayer with no address. Emerald orbs squeezed in pure bliss, lips parted into the shape of a scream, lips chaffing against one another in search for contact, hands trying to grab whatever they could moor to and hold onto the ground crippling the bed linen and making it look like the bed was on fire and melting under the pressure, skin glowing as bathed in gold and honey ethereal and incredibly beautiful, melting any traces of insanity and evilness away off her forms; beautiful, decadent, deviant and expressive.

She was so goddamn _beautiful_ like this, especially when the view of her so apparently helpless molded with his mental and physical advantage over her. Leaning forward as his knees tapped to the edge of the bed and sliding along her body as his palms supported his body, shadowing her entirely, Sasuke whispered to her sensually and teasingly with an almost cocky amused expression playing across his curled side smirk as he grazed the tip of his nose along her ear shell. "Hey," Ankles coiling around his lower back to keep herself steady and as close to him as possible, Sakura turned her head over her shoulder as she glanced at his sculpted profile, dark emerald crystals simmering in bliss, confusion and annoyance. "don`t resent me too much. It will make this game less spectacular if one of us sways to extremes."

She did understood what Sasuke was trying to convey to him but at the same time she did not fully understood him because she had no idea that Sasuke was aware of her identity and thus he was subtly letting her know that she was slowly losing her touch, getting too mellow.

And that was something that Sasuke didn't need to so arrogantly remind her, because Sakura already loathed herself and him for how good he made her feel and how he was slowly poisoning her with the sweetest aphrodisiac; with him. Uchiha Sasuke was insane.

He was willing to go as far as to give himself _completely_ to her and go in for the kill entirely and diving head first and happily into the turbulent waters of the unknown, danger and sin for the sake of this game.

That was how good he was, how crazy and genius was he caged and cornered her because albeit she knew how passionate this Mafia Boss was, honestly… Sakura considered Sasuke to be a little more disciplined, cautious and composed, but apparently he too had a dark insidious inner self that was only coming to the light when teased or entertained enough.

And she was the perfect catalyst, the perfect melody for the beast to be stirred from the depths of his mind. She finally understood something valuable about Sasuke and that was, he was not treading with half measures. He only went for everything and nothing at all and that was the reason why he warned her about swaying to extremes.

He too was the type of person to play this game until the very end and never back away from taking delirious and insane risks, just like he allowed himself to sleep beside a woman who might as well kill him in his slumber, so lightly and seemingly with no care about his own life, somehow challenging her to go as far as to kill a man who was not even valuing his life this much and thus making her revenge useless, dumb and insane.

Oh Kami how he loathed Sasuke for this conniving personality! It was as if he was always scheming, plotting, calculating and never truly let his mind rest. It was a miracle that his brain wasn't overheating and exploding. She should see smoke blasting from his ears and nostrils by now…

"Your speeches makes this stale and boring, Uchiha so why don't you fucking shut the hell up and put those pretty lips of yours to good use and kis–"

"—I am the one giving orders here… _Saku_ –ra _._ " Slamming his lips furiously and passionately against her, he drowned and nearly crushed any words and actions of denial as furry bubbled inside her body in desperate need for release as he continued to slide in and out of her, hard and sharp with short thrusts, swinging her body back and forth as she wiggled under him, breasts grazing along his sculpted chest as her hands draped around his shoulders and chest, lips kissing with unhinged fever and tongues tapping and stroking each other as they rolled together and savored the taste of each other`s lips, luscious, sinful and forbidden and so incredibly heavenly; sweet.

A _poison_ to be efficient must always taste like the sweetest ambrosia and never like something bitter and repugnant. The more they tasted, the sweeter and addictive it got as they slowly died inside because of its blissful harmful effects; what a torturous way of dying in pure ecstasy.

This was a game that _he_ controlled alone as he got one step ahead of Sakura. She was at his mercy completely, she still had her life intact because of a whim of his, he had the key to her golden cage, he was the Master here and never her. She was only his captivating prey and never a worthy opponent, a rival.

 _You do not control this game Sakura…_ _I_ _do._

* * *

He could literarily feel the pressure increasing into her hips as her walls clasped around him throbbing and slick juices coating his member entirely making the friction less rough as he slammed inside her freely with little to no restraint, no mental or physical barriers and suddenly, that calescent pyre roared to life and unhinged from her body, making her arch deeply against him while her teeth bit down his lips painfully and nearly drawing blood from his sensitive skin, but her hands that flied to his incredibly tousled raven locks kept him down to her, so as she wanted him to feel every moment of her release as a violent orgasm coursed through her body and she trembled and whimpered under him, refusing to let go.

She refused to cry out because of him but damn, those were bodily sensations that Sakura hasn't felt before and in fact… simply feeling something was beyond words as she was both elated, thrilled and annoyed because of him; because it was this man the only one to be able to trigger those reactions.

Why was it Karma so cruel and had this sadistic sense of humor?

"Tired already?" He taunted her smirking and panting as he slammed inside her without paying much heed that her muscles were rippled by rapid spasms and she had troubles regulating the fire in her dazed glossy orbs and her inhales, until he found his own release syphoning his essences inside her body as he undulated against her in a back fluid motion, groaning like a beast, shoulders tauten and strengthened and his spine curved deeply, deliciously, beastly, insane… gorgeous.

Sakura`s head lolled backwards hitting the mattress as she simply stared at him riding his own orgasm as he used her body like a tool to his own disposal, hitting her in angles that made her wince in both pain and extreme pleasure, the second overwhelming the first, rolling, winding and thrusting forward almost like he wished to be liberated from his own demons, his own cage, trying to convey a message through his body language.

He kept on staring into those animalistic eyes sedated by the waves of pleasure washing her over in rapid bursts as Sasuke rode her hard until he released himself inside her milking her as he kept himself firmly buried into her body and she felt everything; his warm juices seeping along her body, his hard muscle slowly going lax inside her, the warmth that his body brought along the indescribable feeling of completion, of belonging somewhere to someone, of having a history, of building a past to remember tomorrow… of being needed, part of a cycle, of something that mattered and wanted her to matter to him, flesh burning against soft flesh united in carnal desire and even _more_ , it felt amazing, beyond words.

She had no more words to say, only stared deeply into those obsidian sophistic eyes which will never be deciphered as they were brimming with all the delightful emotions that left her breathless. "Damn…"

"You turned me on again," She whispered to him finding her throaty voice again and almost cursing herself at how incredibly calloused it was like she has been screaming for years because of him, running her nails up and down his sweaty broad chest absentmindedly, both trying to regain their breaths. "so don't you dare _die_ on me now Uchiha or so help me God…"

"God`s name and my name do not mix together well Sakura." He chuckled darkly as he leaned forward to press a deep haphazardly kiss upon her parted lips and she groaned in both protest and pleasure trying to slide her tongue into his mouth but only grazed his upper lips deliciously once as he retreated on time, growling evilly as his orbs took a glint of something demonic, seemingly bursting into an abnormal light. "I will make you swallow those words."

"Wha—" She found herself hauled from the mattress as the bed sheets slid down crimpled onto the floor when Sasuke snuck his hands around Sakura`s shoulders and collected her into his arms, carrying her bridal style to the bathroom, smirk plastered along his bruised lips as he cocked his head on the side, teasing her naughtily.

"What are you doing, Uchiha?! I want to fuck you not to marry you bloody hell! Put me down now you romantic bastard!"

He tittered visibly amused by her outraged unhinged reaction as she cursed him viciously, but her orbs begged and pleaded for something else from him and that terribly entertained Sasuke. Oh yeah… Morphine was slowly falling prey to her own game.

 _You are falling in love with me Sakura…_ Just like _he_ was falling for her, even stronger than her because unlike Sakura who clearly tried not to, Sasuke was actually _not_ trying to suppress those feelings.

It felt amazing to fall in love; the concept itself was beautiful in Sasuke`s opinion and even if it was impossible and not reciprocated, he found that simply feeling it as it warmed his chest and brought more light into those empty onyx eyes was sufficient and amazing as it was wonderful and delightful.

Both of them found a **feeling** to enjoy in the presence of the other. Sakura was making him feel love and affection while he was making her feel pleasure. They had that serpentine connection and it was marvelous. Life was worth living for if only to experience something like this…

What he couldn't still understand was why was Sakura looking for pleasure so avidly even going as far as to allow herself a moment of weakness and even risk a flaw in her plans, just for that moment of passion?

Because she wanted to seduce him? No that couldn't be the only reason. It must be something more labyrinthine, something deeper, occult that she felt because Kami… whenever he looked into her eyes as she was sleeping with him, it looked like she was discovering pleasure for the first time, absolutely reveling into it.

Not even a lover would be so delighted and actually living the pleasure at its pinnacle literarily savoring every moment of it, like enjoying a work of art, like Sakura did.

He felt empowered by a stupid wild assumption that he was the only man capable to make her feel pleasure but he ditched that thought away for Sasuke was not delusional enough to think of something so ridiculous. This woman probably had countless of men in her bed before.

He was simply a good convenient lay to her. Somehow it should have made him enraged but it was not. They weren't romantic teenagers wrapped into the first cusp of intimacy anymore.

What was funnier was that he was indeed the first man in her life who has not abused her but slept with her and treated her like a man should treat a woman. So in that spiritual, mental and poetic way, Sasuke was the first man in her life.

The first one that she gave herself to him willingly, even if it was for a wrong reason at first, but then it became something more. She genuinely wanted him ever since. "Hn. I was under the impression that you wanted me again."

Hands curled around his neck almost like wanting to strangle him, Sakura hissed to him as her mimics were comical beyond belief albeit they were bloody murderous. "…can`t I just cut your dick and spare me the trouble of being stuck with _all_ of you? You have some very annoying _unnecessary_ body parts that I am not interested Uchiha."

"That might be one way to satisfy certain _urges_ but… we both know that it is _me_ the one you return for pleasure and not just _another_." His epistles clearly not trying to bridle his chauvinistic side as his ego swelled with pride at the idea of being someone very special in her life to be capable of delivering that pleasure that she so desperately wanted, clearly both having overflowing chemistry between them and a bizarre connection netted in a silent form of mutual agreement and understanding.

She could have had any other fling for a one night stand, no sane straight man would ever refuse her for how incredibly irresistible she was, being superior in both beauty and intellect to any other woman, and not to mention the sizzling charisma and womanhood and yet… she wanted him. 

And not because of a superficial or materialistic dumb reason as his social status or looks. "Hmpf… you can try to tease me as much as you can but… right back to you arrogant asshole." She nipped his ear lobe as she nearly giggled manically at how he visibly shuddered when she flickered her tongue behind his ear in a sensitive spot that she found randomly as she explored him without any boundaries, nails grazing his shoulders and nape as Sasuke slid the door from the bathroom open and stepped inside, hot heels burning against the cool marble. "`cos I suppose that you don't need me reminding you that it is me the one you are being with, dying to have me again and not just _any_ other woman."

They both knew it was painfully true; it was just crystal clear that he was getting absolutely thrilled by her presence, not trying to swerve from his coltish desire for her when they met. In a way, they both lost their own game from the moment they have underestimated their own ability to remain impassive and their enemy`s charm.

They were both much more than simple mortal enemies to kill. Sasuke was more than a shallow savage man, more interesting, more captivating, more appetizing and deep as Sakura was more than a simple seductive woman with a dark past and an insane mind.

"The shower, really?" She rolled her orbs playfully when Sasuke pressed her back against the stall of the shower, his calloused hands running along her body in a free sojourn as she reveled into his touch, thighs closing tightly against his fingers as they rubbed her folds while his lips enclosed around an erect nipple suckling on it hardly and making her arch against him searching for more, the feeling electrifying. "And here I thought that we are going to do it in some interesting place like the hall, the balcony or the elevator, really now…"

"We can take turns and do it whenever you like, Sakura." And he meant it literarily. This was his hotel and damn right he could fuck this woman whenever he wanted, anytime. The thought alone was absolutely exciting!

Her sneaky hand was already wrapped around his generous girth slowly sliding down on his already erect member, feeling his skin graze the back of her palm like warm velvet, her throat going dry with desire.

"I will hold you onto that."

"Turn around." He maneuvered her as she gave him a challenging dark and demented look of pure thrill and insanity as she smirked to him and pivoted on her heel swiftly facing the royal golden and white wall with baroque ornamentations and filigree patterns, wanting to press her hands onto the painted faience but Sasuke gently guided them around his neck as she embraced him from behind, with his fingertips grazing along her biceps.

Even that simple touch was making her entire body come so alive! God, how was he doing it?! This is absolutely insane, she couldn't find any single justification of how was Sasuke capable of kindling her like a fire, like she was never benumbed like… he was erasing her past completely, along with her traumas!

She nearly gasped in stupor when her mind made that association but luckily enough Sasuke didn't grant her enough time to wade into a philosophical monologue, because as long as she felt his bulking member, hard, vigorous and ready to quench that fire thirst in her lower regions, her mind drifted to bliss almost instantaneously.

"Oh God…" His tauten sateen moist ridge tickled between her lower lips as she kept her legs parted for a better access, making her orbs roll on the back of her head nearly groaning in anticipation and impatience when her knees began to tremble weakly, desperate for him.

"Ahmmm…" She couldn't even scream aloud when Sasuke let his fingertips graze along the curve of her lower spine, descending along her sensual bottom and, sliding his hand between them, he guided himself between her folds sliding inside her in a deep penetration and she straightened her back, leaning against his firm chest and tightened her hold around his neck, head hitting the cushion of his shoulder as his hands skimmed along her ribs tickling her before palming her breasts, squeezing them as he began to thrust inside her.

Everytime he filled her completely, he made sure to lift her up as she aided the motion lifting to her toes like a ballerina making sure that he hit the right spot inside her walls, massaging her breasts and rubbing her tummy then descending to pad her exposed clits as his knuckles brushed against his own manhood feeling himself going in and out of her body, the image and feeling being extremely mentally arousing for both of them.

"Now Sakura… let me hear just how _loud_ can you shout out my _name_." She should have known that if Uchiha Sasuke was tossing such a challenge to her, then it cannot be anything good.

She couldn't wait!

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **~~Flashback~~**_

Hidan was fretting out as he was fidgeting with the phone in his hands as he was impatiently clenching his maxillaries and slammed the steering wheel, mumbling obscenities.

"For the love of Janshin–sama, what in the Seven pits of hell is Morphine doing?! I can`t hear shit with all the noise, fuck it!"

He complained like an old hag which was impatiently waiting in line at the fish market targeting the last mackerel on the tank, as he pressed the red button of his walkie-talkie hollering into the device.

"Konan, what the shit is happening in there are why can't I hear Morphine anymore?! Some shitty signal is fucking blocking my fucking signal, for fuck`s sake! And this pisses me off badly! Fuck, I want to freaking decapitate some fuckers right now!"

Konan waited patiently for him to finish all of his trait of curses, then answered calmly. _"First, stop using such vulgar vocabulary when addressing to a lady and second, I have no idea about what is transpiring between Morphine and Uchiha Sasuke currently. The contest is over and she naturally won splendidly, but then she disappeared behind a secret door with Nara Shikamaru leading her somewhere. I cannot see through those walls because they are bulletproof and protected by an alloy that does not allow me to depict life by their bodies temperature. "_ Which was expected from Uchiha Sasuke and his high level of security.

"So that is the snake`s pit hole, huh? Fuck it, Morph is fucking crazy! To go on straight into the lion's den like this! What the heck is going on in her demented head, damn it!"

If something happened to Sakura, then they couldn't protect her and frankly Konan knew that Hidan was hysteric and cursed even worse than before because he was genuinely worried for Sakura.

She was currently scrunched into the muddy soil, behind a rose bush and peeped to the window at the partying people from the main floor with her binoculars, trying to find a way inside without arising suspicion.

 _"Uzumaki Naruto and Neji Hyuga were present among the audience but I cannot see them anymore. And Hinata–chan is not answering my phone calls either."_

That made Hidan literarily bang his head onto the steering wheel nearly honking and cursing himself for the stupidity and the careless gesture. "What the flying fuck! Don't tell me that she went to the Church to repent again or today is some other stupid holiday because so help me Janshi–"

 _"—no, I don't think that is the case. Something happened to her. She would have taking our calls by now."_ Of course, there was always the possibility of her still working on her plans, but considering that Uzumaki Naruto, her target was already among the audience, then she was most likely alone and supposedly available to take their calls; Hinata always answered to the calls realizing that it was mandatory for them to keep in touch all the times, unlike Sakura who had a rebellious attitude and when she didn't want to be disturbed form working on her demented plans, almost like detaching herself completely form her surroundings and dedicating to her target alone, she simply ignored them.

But never Hinata and that only aroused confusion and worry.

"If she is busy fucking someone while I am here doing her damn job to supervise Morph, then I am going to snap at her."

 _"No, you will not do such a thing because you are too scared of her and she will kill you with holy water then exorcise you."_

No kidding, she tried it before and it was torturous even for a masochistic Hidan. All the color drained from his appalled mien at the fleeting moment of reminiscing about that horrendous explanation and Hinata`s calm demeanor while mumbling prayers in a language that he couldn't comprehend but it sounded terrifying and the passion she put in her faith was scarier than those lunar unreadable eyes.

Konan nearly laughed to herself just imagining his expression in that moment as some tense moments passed without any responses from Hidan. They knew each other that much to establish a special telepathic connection, a bond that went beyond friendship, similar to the one they shared with the missing girls. _"Uzumaki Naruto is here, so it means that they rendezvous is over."_

"Then why isn't she fucking calling us? Don't tell me that he fucked her so hard that she went sane again and now is rejoicing?"

 _"Something most likely happened to her. Check her GPS signal."_

"Already working on that..." His fingertips tapped the necessary keys to his phone as Konan heard him mumble and mumble cursing addressed to the lavender haired girl, but she could depict worry into his tone because as much as Hidan was finding her fallacious and occult, he loved Hinata dearly; in fact, he found her the dearest female member in their organization always caring for her like he would care for a little sister.

Even if he considered her to be one of those gothic kids that everyone in the community wanted to get rid of, branding her as the messenger of evil or a beautiful porcelain gothic doll with wicked intentions, but he loved her for dearly and the impulse to protect her was feral. "...wait a sec... damn it all to Hell and forth... what a fucking pain in the ass- gotcha! Holly shit she is currently running with nearly 200mph on the Highway to the _`Will of Flame`_ beach! What the heck is she doing there, meditation Zen? Was Naruto Uzumaki that much of an annoyance?"

Eyes on the screen narrowed to slits in disbelief as million figments pelted against his brain as Hidan tried to depict some familiar pattern in the too disarray movements of Hinata as she was normally very contemplative, calm and composed, Konan asserted _. "Something doesn't seem right. Hinata–chan will never act so erratic."_

Keen amber orbs plastered on the partying people inside the ritzy venue of the contest, Konan`s orbs widened in pure horror when realization strike like a bolt of lightning of an incredible voltage, making her spine shudder. Hinata sounded like she wanted to commit suicide judging from what Hidan was able to catch on the GPS, so she didn't waste any more moments when she commanded him sternly. _"Go check on her. I will keep an eye on Morphine and Uchiha Sasuke. Go. This might end up bad."_

She didn't need to tell him this, it was simply obvious that his presence was mandatory there so as to stop Hinata from manifesting dramatic tenue.

He was already throwing the vehicle into reverse cursing as the wheels scratched violently against the road rising a thick smoke and dust in its way. "This shit is fucked up- oh, for fuck`s sake who the fuck leaves a fucking dumpster in the middle of the road?!"

He hit the metallic object hard as it rolled onto the street sprinkling the garbage all over the adjacent street, cussing lividly as he dashed out of there at top speed, powerful engine revving along the road before he attracted undesired attention from the surveillance cameras, the security or other imbeciles loitering around and gossiping about some crazy man`s demented behavior.

He nearly hit as tray cat that was paddling in the middle of the road unperturbed as the sudden jerk of the steering wheel threw him on his side banging his head against the window since he wasn't wearing his seat belt. A black cat with glowing moony golden eyes, looking straight into the lights of his car.

Bad omen?

"Shit, I am going to kill that woman with my own hands... fucking atheists... Morph, you better hang on there and don't push it!" He knew that she will and that's why he was on pins and needles just imagining Sakura`s game as she was always taking it too personal and became too emotionally submerged into everything that Sasuke Uchiha represented, and thus taking unnecessary risks.

"Konan-chan, I am on my way. I am reaching that stupid beach in ten minutes."

 _"Roger that. Everything seems fine he–" She cut herself short as she interrupted the connection without further notice, orbs popping out of her head and she shoot up straightening her spine without caring that anyone might witness her moment of panic, growling. "-what is that?"_

Someone was sneaking inside the building right before her orbs, dotted entirely with a leather assassin black and blue ninja outfit, mask wrapped around his or her face and concealing all the noticeable features, jumping gracefully and fluently from the nearby tree and into the closest window that seemed smaller than the rest, bulletproof and tinted so as no rays of the sun or glances of curious eyes could depict what was concealed inside, using a special rope that Konan and her friends also used to reach the desired places. "This ain`t looking promising."

If she wouldn't have recognized just what window was that man targeting, Konan would have had a good laugh about how he looked like Spiderman on a mission climbing the walls of a tall building.

"Damn!" She quickly pulled out her gun ready to shoot when the man leaped and she pulled back, sneaking back into the bushes when Naruto fucking Uzumaki barged outside looking like he was high on sugar rush, pestering Neji who punched his nape both strolling across the alley and heading straight to her, having the worst timing ever!

"That is the room where Sasuke and Morphine are, damn it! Damn it!" She successfully hid behind a Greek sculpted pillar similar to the ones that Ancient temples in Athena had, before they saw her, her heart hammering frenetically into her chest. "This is bad!" She mumbled already dialing her partner`s number while cursing lividly that she stupidly landed on a dead end, blindly running to her own doom as she cornered herself into a spot that didn't leave her with too many promising options and to her utter horror, the pair stopped strolling along the alley and briefly glanced in her direction almost like their trained senses perceived something in their vicinity that was a potential threat.

Turning on her heel to run in the opposite direction to a dark corner around the building was futile since she would hit a wall and add to her already dangerous situation, already trying to come up with a plan to hid herself. Attempting to take on both Neji Hyuga and Naruto was as good as crazy and she would never risk such a stunt in broad daylight, that would be suicidal and something that only Sakura would do.

"I have to call Hida– " Words failed her as instead of bumping a side wall like she expected taking two steps forward ready to palm the wall for a support and sink further into the shadows, she collided with a chiseled strong chest instead nearly making her land on her butt as she steadied herself and wobbled two shaky steps backwards.

Stupor creased her visage as for the first time in such a long age, she froze in horror whispering words that she didn't register in her befogged mind, orbs going wide and mouth agape and it was truly a sight to behold to witness such a composed and unruffled woman like Konan go through all those emotions.

"Y-You!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Konan–chan? Answer to me damn it!" The connection went dead silent even before Hidan got the chance to hear her voice. "Ah what the fuck, these women are trolling me! Like seriously, what the shit! This is what you get when you surround yourself with three lunatic assassin women with serious anger management problems, PMsing all day long, giving me orders and making me their slave and abusing my patience, when I am such a delicate man, then tossing me and bossing me around like garbage! I am sadly not wearing the pants into this relationship, damn it!"

Bridling in pure pique, Hidan slammed the gas pedal to the floor already having that loathsome beach in his field of vision, cursing to Hell and back mentally asking himself just why in the name of Lord Janshin has he affiliated with a bunch of lunatic girls.

He loathed that beach with burning passion nearly as much as he despised those cursed Hyugas and Kakashi Hatake the corrupt judge.

It was the beach where his family got brutally murdered in cold blood before his eyes then tossed into the waters like nothing just like Hinata saw Kiba being thrown from the cliff into nothingness as his sky crumbled upon his shoulders, tears drained from his empty eyes and his soul refused to see the light of a new day, dying along and leaving a hollow carcass back, coveting for revenge.

 _Fuck, he so did not want to be there!_

Blood rushed to his temples while Hidan felt the bloody urge to kill someone really badly but he had to pull himself together for the sake of Hinata-chan and act like a man that she could depend on and trust and not like some spoiled brat with anger management problems.

He couldn't be trapped to the past and revenge like Sakura and to that extent albeit he swore that he would be the one to drag the curtain upon the Hyuga.

Hidan had to move on in his life now and protect what was now dear and alive to him and that was Hinata, Sakura and Konan. God, he loved those women deeply, even if he wanted to kill them all and sacrifice them to Janshin–sama for how they made him their punching bag and the inanimate object to vent on and those were a lot and torturous days.

Especially when Sakura went on rampage and manifested a toxic stage of her insanity making the walls of their ritzy mansion echo with the decadent resonance of a grotesque horror abandoned Insane Asylum and not even Hinata herself could reach the pinnacle of lunacy as Sakura.

Pulling the car into an empty parking lot as he cursed the gust of a wind rushing past him as it nearly made Hidan slam the door shut, he cursed under his breath viciously as his narrowed orbs immediately scanned the area around in search for something petite, mystique, purple, demure and bat shit insane.

"There she is! What the heck is she doing-" He quickly dashed down the cobblestone stairs that led to the abandoned beach cursing as he tripped on some slipper sharp edged rocks that were protruding from the decrepit stairs as a sickening golden sand mixed with water and shells grazed his bare ankles as Hidan absolutely despised wearing sockets under his sneakers.

"-bloody hell, fucking rocks and fucking ghost haunted beach of Hell!" That was the place that encased his most nefarious nightmares, but those years of mourning and grieving and cursing karma, the skies above and the Hyuga family were long gone.

Maybe some would be tempted to think that Hidan loathed Hinata for her mere connection to the ones who murdered his family but he had more common sense than to be driven by such unjustified figments of revenge –like Sakura did to the Uchihas.

She despised and resented her family just as much only she was punishing them by remaining a simple passive voyeur, or so he thought, and thus he genuinely cared for her.

Bells of alarm rung into his ear drums as blood rushed to his temples making him seethe as worry churned inside his chest when he spotted her Gucci stilettoes tossed on the beach aimlessly where her coquettish summer hat was resting, rolling softly into the wind as sand filled it entirely making it look like ages have passed since the owner has disappeared miraculously, and the scene would have been even more ghostly and spooky if Hidan wasn't busy tripping on the sand as his heels were tapping and sinking into the wet sand in his haste to dive into the water, not caring if it was really cold or simmering hot. "Baby doll! Hinata, what the fuck! Are you fucking _crazy_?!"

"Duh– naturally!" He answered to his own rhetoric question as he saw the girl`s apparently limp body float somewhere near a red buoy which marked the dangerous sudden drop in the ocean`s level, seemingly drowned and dead, as the occasional small waves were carrying her body aimlessly and farther from him.

She was facing the water and thus only a maze of wet purple raven hair was spilled around her while the calm water has soaked her flimsy expensive clothes that were rippling along the water in gentle strokes, enhancing the sinister aura of a dead bride or a mermaid drowning in salty waters and a cold shiver actually run along Hidan`s spine.

"Fuck, baby doll, don`t you even dare to die on me, damn it!" He could not lose another dear person to him in the same place, life cannot castigate him in the same horrific way twice, not even a sinner like him could be worthy of such demented punishment, no way! "Hinata-chan! Hinata, answer to me!"

The movements of his limbs were erratic an desperate just like the thumps of his racing heart as Hidan submerged into the waters diving head first into the waves, not bothering to undress as he swum to the girl who was unresponsive not even flinching like his desperate screams were not reaching her, orbs narrowed to slits and filled with a wave of panic that mirrored the suddenly hostile atmosphere around him and the same hallucinating fugitive memory brushed past him like a tormented ghost without a resting place.

He could feel it onto his fingertips, cheeks and toes –as he only removed his shoes– that the water became deeper with every paddling of his hands but he couldn't care less if he didn't reach the sand anymore.

Approaching the floating body of a lax Hinata, he literarily panicked as he saw that her outstretched hand and her ankles drained of blood and tinged with a sickening hue of purple and blue. "No, don`t you dare– _Hinata_! Baby doll! What the flying Hell!"

He took a generous amount of oxygen and submerged so as to reach her faster under the water as waves kept on pushing him back, approaching her with two powerful strokes, resurfacing just in time to be surrounded by a maze of lustrous silky lilac hair.

She looked ethereal, fragile almost like she was just a shadow grazing the water, a ghost, a phantom with a soft mellow contour and still beautiful; time suddenly stopped and lost its meaning melting into a vista that seemed petrified and refusing to slid into eternity and the only token of life still going on, where his erratic heartbeats.

"Don`t tell me that you have committed fucking suicide! Fuck, that`s the lamest way to die what the heck! I thought that your God forbade you to take your own life, damn it! You have so many fuckers to kill, so why taking your own life damn it, baby doll!"

He surrounded her waist with his sturdy arms and quickly flipped her over as he gathered her into his embrace protectively to look at her face and to his horror, her visage was the gothic marble statuesque representation of what he least wanted to see; her normally brocade pearly complexion was veiled by a decadent blue-ish pallor, her orbs were squeezed shut, her peachy lips were swollen and purple like the shade of her hair and... what really made him fret out was the lack of breaths. "Shit!"

"C`mon baby-doll, breathe for me." He probably looked demented panicking like this while adjusting her petite body into his arms and swimming back to the shore. "Morph is going to _castrate_ me if something happens to you!"

As Sakura threatened him beforehand to keep a close eye on Hinata since she was the only whose mental state was not beyond salvation and thus Hidan`s balls would be the one to be cut down with a meat cleaver if he failed to be her caretaker.

Cursing vividly at the flamboyant capricious weather, the rolling waves which kept on hitting his mouth as more disgusting water was pervading his lips and nostrils, the wind ruffling through his damn hair and face making it seem like the was facing million arctic needles shoved down his col skin and the fishes floating around his body and sliding in places that they shouldn`t making him gross out, Hidan managed to get back to the beach, carefully collecting Hinata`s limp body into his arms and carrying her bridal style all the way to a spot that was clean from pieces of broken shells and, laying her down supine as he hastily checked on her vitals.

"Damn– this is too fucked up man! They are going to make me go completely nuts!"

Pressing his digits against her wrists, his orbs narrowed as he tried to catch the faintest pump of life overflowing her vessels, to no avail. Quickly he checked on her jugular with the same quivery anticipation but the result has been the same. "Shit, _shit_!"

 _She is dead!_

"Fucking damn baby-doll!" Not even thinking about anything else as his mind suddenly benumbed like never before –Hidan never stampeded, _never_ – nearly trembling in rage, in disbelief that something so hallucinate was undergoing he flipped his phone open and barely kept his trembling fingers from dropping the phone into the sand, dialing 911 when-

"-don`t – _cough_ – d-do t-that – _cough_ – H-Hidan."

"WHA!" If she was to be honest –and she was, the way Hidan screeched like a brazen spoiled Princess seeing a cute mouse squirming around her feet jumping ten feet up like she burned him as she kept an iron clutch against his wrist, orbs popping out of their sockets as he gasped aloud at her, a consternated expression playing across his visage, was pure subtle comedy relief. "Bloody Hell, don`t eat me!"

Then he realized that the trepidation was unjustified and got his picture on the hall of famous clowns in history, Hidan quickly replaced his jammed expression with a deep scowl racking a hand thou his short damp spikes mumbling, worry fused with pure vexation crossing his twisted angry figure, exhaling deeply in relief as he tried to regulate his breaths.

Yup, they are going to drive him nuts!

"Well fuck me sideways baby-doll, are you trying to scare the shit outta me, damn it! I even saw Lord Janshin–sama for a split second, what the fuck..."

Nonetheless, he wreathed a muscular arm around her shoulders helping her up to lean forward as she coughed viciously several times to get the water out of her system and regulate her breaths.

Her heart that was just a diaphanous lullaby barely audible now thumped like rain pelting along the paved streets during a blizzard, making her choke on air as she mumbled. "What – _cough_ – a-are you – _cough_ cough– doing _–cough–_ h-here instead of _–cough cough–_ safeguarding Sakura?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Where you looking for pearl shells? What are you, Ariel the _Little Mermaid_?"

"I am sorry."

"Well, next time you get homesick ask Daddy the King Triton to use his magic _tool_ and give you a damn tail fish and gills."

She nearly rolled her lunar orbs at Hidan`s double meaning of 'tool' because she so did not appreciated his corny sadistic and vulgar jokes, but she knew that he was concerned and worried about her so she forgave his conniption... for now.

"I just... I was–" Wiping the rinse out of her face as a porcelain color of nobility filled back her cheeks and lips like she has just came to life from the dead and blinking the droplets that were latched to the curve of her eyelashes away from her orbs, she glanced back to the sea in contemplation as Hidan kneed in front of her, arms crossed and demanding a reasonable explanation which she couldn't provide.

They both saw it in her eyes and excessive behavior since Hinata never acted like this. "...it`s beyond words."

"Then draw a picture instead, but _do_ tell me why in the name of Janshin–sama are you trying to commit suicide? If you want to vent out, then we can always find some bastards to torture, rob them of money them slice them to pieces and sacrifice them to Janshin–sama, for entertainment. Or we can burn some of your daddy`s poppies fields in Suna for starters if it does alleviate some stress, but this? Fuck, I would expect Morphine to burn herself alive and laugh hysterically in pure joy, but _you_ baby-doll? _You_?"

The five minutes of tensed quietude wrapping them both as the chilling wind only aggrandized the sinister atmosphere and the blood-curdling taste of the copper air and Hinata`s inner tumult and that nearly sent a shiver along Hidan`s spine, for whatever was making this woman _react_ it must be something delirious as the walking dead apocalypse.

Finally she spoke again in that serene unswerving voice and it was ten times worse to see her react by being so calm and serene like she was controlling even the serenity around.

Freaking scary.

"Kiba–kun is alive." Her explication a simple, distant and empty and yet Hidan gasped in pure shock not even bothering to conceal his puzzlement because that was something that he last expected.

"What. the. flying. _fuck_ did you just say?!" He hasn't even realized that he nearly shouted but that breakneck unroll of new information was too much for him to handle; even for him.

What Hinata was disclosing between empty eyes and empty words was almost justifiable for her to commit suicide.

No, in fact, he was positive that anyone both sane and mentally disturbed would have jumped off a cliff if they found out something so stupefying.

"At the horsing club where Naruto-kun and I have watched the race... I have spotted my younger sister Hanabi-chan and Kiba-kun my _former_ first love on an intimate date kissing passionately on the veranda of one of the cafe shops. It is just obvious that they are engaged into a secret affair behind Naruto-kun`s back."

Firstly noticing some nuances in the way she enunciated every words being alert of the fact that Hinata was only using endearing honorifics as the ultimate proof of sarcasm and sinister peculiar hatred towards them, coated in sugar and honey, then referring to Kiba as her _ex_ love as if his memory didn't hold anything affectionate for her anymore probably being suppressed, repressed or _replaced_ by someone else, Hidan`s first impulse was to feel so genuinely _sorry_ for this girl.

Seriously, just how much grief was welling through Hinata`s head currently? It was impossible for Hidan to put himself into her shoes since they went through similar experiences and if his daughter and deceased beloved woman and their soon to be child would have appeared before him now, he was positive that the road to Janshin-sama wouldn't be short enough for him to get there in two nanoseconds flat, dying from a heart attack.

And except for her being found nearly dying and serene floating on the waves, Hinata seemed completely unfazed and unperturbed like those distant memories couldn't catch her anymore, only trying to desperately clung to her shadow but failed to do so, because unlike Sakura who only relied on that chance insanity, Hinata had control and self-discipline enough to hold her ground and predict the one`s first enemy was his own mind and then the surroundings.

He admired her the most. Hinata, in Hidan`s experienced opinion as he encountered and worked with too many different stereotypes, was the strongest out of their group, even more powerful than Sakura herself.

And when he meant strength, Hidan was referring to one`s real source of power and that was his **mind.**

And since Hinata had full control of her mind keeping a perfect balance between her occult character and a seemingly fleeting insanity and lucidity mixing them flawlessly together like honey and tea, she was invincible up to the point of stirring jealousy and if this was her way to cope with the raising pain, then Hidan couldn't judge the girl only support her.

And she knew it and loved Hidan for his maturity and understanding. "I assume that this was another one of your beloved father`s genius evil plans."

There was not even a single iota of mockery in his tone as Hidan`s lips were pressed into affirm line like they immediately connected her pain together and thus he was lessening it and alleviated her heart, already concocting a plan to take back on those fuckers.

She didn't even have to voice it aloud of him to understand what she wanted, because for the first time in forever, Hinata had the same unmistakable lucent in her eyes like Sakura; the eyes of an avenger.

Of course, with her own earmark nuances because Hinata was far more potent and sinister than the unhinged sadistic demented Sakura who was always ready to take on her object of revenge face on like dancing on the fire, defying its devastating effects and molding in its ripples, naturally, ineffable.

"My hypothesis is that Father planned to eliminate me and disown me in a way that would never arise suspicion in the Hyuga Clan and thus used Kiba-kun as a liaison to weaken and crush my resolve, well aware of the fact that the fastest and safest option to make me disappear from he picture without actually killing me in cold blood was to trigger my insanity and lock me up in a place where my mind would derail completely."

Of course, it was only common in Mafia families which needed to eliminate one of its members to lock them up in a Mental Hospital.

Since honor and their Codes were religiously respected and treasured into the Families, they couldn't kill a member of their own brethren if that person didn't commit treachery, and since Hinata was docile and angelic, they could have never framed her into making it look like she was betraying the Hyuga family and thus they went for the other safe option, but seriously they did something more evil than what Sakura has been through by locking her up to a convent of sadistic indoctrinated nuns.

Hidan nodded in understanding already reaching the same conclusion. He rolled on his shoulder and let his back hit the sand while glancing at the floating clouds painting the sky in different shades of blood tangerine and emerald.

Haphazardly he let his fingers slide to the soft sand between them and interlaced their hands together, giving her much petite hand a squeeze of comfort and adoration and she returned his touch, sliding her digits between his own, in a form of a genuine sisterly and brotherly relationship, accepting his comfort.

Their connection was just that simple, that strong and untouchable as it was similar to the gentle rolls of the waves brushing along the ocean. Always coming back diligently and faithfully to one another.

"This is way too fucked up baby-doll. I would have never imagined it that Inuzuka Kiba was alive and having partaken into your elimination from the family. What I don't get it is how in the seven pits of hell have we overlooked his pathetic existence? We have kept a close eye on Uchiha and Hyuga and their bloody associates twenty four seven!"

Indeed… she asked herself the very same thing but then the answer was simple. "If they want to keep a low profile, then no one will ever suspect a thing or he is simply one of their associates and thus if he does not want to be found… then he will not."

"But they do think that you are cremated and well dead and gone, so why bother to conceal his identity then? Have we gravely overlooked it?"

"Possibly, yes. My guesses are that Kiba-kun is not one of my father`s associates, but Uchiha Sasuke`s."

An eyebrow was fetched up at her distant response as he stared intently to the diluted look in her eyes nearly as the moon`s opaline, lavender and grey shades were changing, metamorphosing into something more mystique probably because she was intently pondering over the situation. "Why would you say that?"

"The Hyuga is planning an union between Uchiha and them by marrying my younger sister Hanabi-chan with one of Uchiha Sasuke`s most trusted associates. Kiba-kun is only staying in their way by having a secret affair with my sister. If he would have been my _father`s_ associate, then he would have been immediately accused of treason and eliminated, but being one of Uchiha's associates is granting him some sort of secrecy and protection." Since by killing another mafia`s leader associate would start a beef between he families. Hidan smirked at her logic seeing that Hinata never lost her touch.

He was glad to see this fire drive in her blood as she was trying to bring justice in her life and not live in her own bubble where a powerful Divinity was entrusted to revenge her. "What are you going to do now? Are you going to allow them to live their own crappy lives or actually intervene?"

Her answer was simple, implacable, meaningful and compelling as the breeze stirred caught her words midways and carrying them far away into the ocean.

"Naruto-kun... is mine. _Only_ mine. The _others_ are of no value or importance to me anymore." Because once she got Naruto Uzumaki in her clutches, in sync with Sakura destroying Uchiha Sasuke, then all the empires will automatically fall. The logic behind it was simple and safe and oh– so sweet.

Hidan shrugged indifferently as if acknowledging her words and agreeing with her as she stood up and, skimming her fingers into the back of her skirt, she pulled the zipper all the way down sliding the drenched fabric that was sticking to her quivering skin down to her legs stepping out of it, remaining in only a flimsy pair of lace see through lingerie, doing the same to the rest of her clothes, undressing before Hidan`s impassive glance, folding them into a ball as she hooked her shoes and her hat with her unoccupied hand, shaking her head once to remove the sticking locks out of her face.

She kind of started to hate that long hair but it was a symbol of freedom from both the past and the Asylum so for the sake of that memory she kept it extremely long, albeit it was an earmark of the Hyuga clan –a family that she harbored no affectionate feelings for anymore.

"So… why were you trying to kill yourself again?"

"I did not attempt such a ridiculous thing. God would never forgive me for this unforgivable sin of taking the life that He so gently entrusted me with. Sakura always says that we are genuinely free and liberated when we die, so I wanted to see what feels like to be delivered from all of this... but then I realized that I no longer needed that sentiment."

"So what happened next?" Hidan quirked an eyebrow up following the girl all the way back to the sinister decrepit stairs mindful not to rely on the shaky railings feeling the tiny hair behind his ear shells stand erect as he felt constant eyes on his nape following his every move like those walls were having life within and the ghostly atmosphere even made him feel fidgety and that was saying a lot since Hidan was a sadomasochist and barely anything fazed him anymore, with the exception of Hinata and Sakura.

It was almost like he was being constantly watched by, and that was stupid since he was positive that no one followed his steps here simply because no one knew that he was even alive or affiliated to the fearsome reputed group Morphine.

Must be the ghosts that lingered trapped between the Veil of all the persons that have been killed and tossed in here, Hidan concluded.

What a truly depressing place to enhance madness and dementia and set the perfect stage for it to manifest unhinged. This was one of the Konoha Mafia`s favorite place to dispose of inconvenient bodies whenever they randomly shoot people that they should have not, on a whim.

Is this why Hinata chose this particular place to confront her demons? She was tough, he gave her that. "I don`t know. You came and pulled me out of my short meditation."

"Ahm... you were kind of fucking _dying_ there, baby-doll. Happens when you lie face down in an environment without fucking oxygen. Ya` know… that stupid gas that fills your lungs and keep you stupidly alive?"

His sarcasm rewarded him a glance from Hinata that made him nearly trip on the last two stairs as a combination of crystals of salt, sand and mud made his heel slip and he caught the railing making the wood stained by graffiti and nail marks crack and pop into some places and he truly thought that the railing would fall and make him land back on the sand, breaking his neck from that height.

Hinata was like a shadow keeping her balance with the grace and fluidity of a ballerina as she seemed like made of air, shadows and sea foam chirruping to him as she was strolling casually to the car whose engine was purring from across the street, as Hidan left it turned on just in case.

He saw her car pulled on the other side of the road but they could take that later on since no one would suspect that she has been here; of course if Naruto didn't place a tracking device to keep an eye on her car but they had jamming devices placed on all their cars, so she appeared to be somewhere downtown now.

"I slowed down my breaths to the minimum of survival so as to enter the perfect state of an advanced meditation Zen that I have been practiced during my years in the convent or Asylum, Hidan. It only looks like the person is dying when in reality he is healing from inside out as oxygen slowly pervades all the fingers and organs up to cellular level and allows them full, deep and slow regeneration. It is also prolific for proving the brain enough oxygen to enter a vegetative state that allows full mindfulness and harmony with the rest of your body... and _spirit_."

Oh– the way she emphasize _that_ word, so serenely like a breeze emphasized the perfect concordance to the sinister atmosphere around knowing that Hidan was being slightly scared by this place and thus she amused herself with his reactions.

His Adam Apple bobbled up and down as he ransacked a hand throws his hair in a well-practiced nervous gesture getting into the passenger's seat, babbling.

"What the fuck... this makes no fucking sense. Ya` know what, baby-doll? You are fucking insane. No, scratch that, you are even more insane than Morphine and that chick turned insanity into a fucking art. And you scare me shitless too. In fact, this entire ass shit abandoned beach scares the fuck out of me. Why won't you go and die again you stupid ghosts?!"

He growled on the rolled down window as Hinata simply stared at him, half denuded and tossing her wet clothes into the trunk knowing that Hidan was very meticulous with his car`s condition.

He loved his car more than his scythe and that as also an unhealthy obsession. Neatly buckling the seat belt around her form, she scoffed as it scraped on her sensitive skin turning around to grab a towel that Hidan pointed to on the back seats, muttering a short 'thank you' to the man and that mixture of politeness, elegance and nobility with a tinge of questionable insanity, lunacy and occult made him more nervous than the brief occurrence of having a fleeting moment of imagining something flashing in the corner of his eyes.

It was almost like two shadows, one smaller than the other were brushing past his field of view, wanting to be seen and evoked by the brain and heart`s most endearing memory, but at the same time, they didn't want to be depicted so as to let the brain submerge into those two hysterical questions; that he either went insane or was pervaded by quelled past memories.

"Freaking hell, I am losing my damn mind..." Rubbing his eyes with the back of his palms, he hit the steering wheel violently twice honking involuntarily and the echo was sinister like a wrecking ghost ship calling for the spirits of his crew.

Hinata blinked at him pinning him with those musical unreadable orbs while breathing to him. "Is this the place where they have been sent to Heavens?"

"No. This place can only lead to one way. And that is _Hell_."

"I am sure they went to Heaven. God is watching their souls now. They are resting in His luminous Gardens of Paradise, smiling carefree and bathing into the infinite rivers of honey, safe and finding euphoria. Have Faith. Everything else, is only _your_ mind being trapped into this world's misery. Take it as one step to the Purgatory. One day Hidan... you will be reunited again and this time, it will be forever and without anyone to intervene."

"I wish I believed you baby-doll but you know that I only praise Lord Janshin-sama." Meaning that her own version of Paradise as tempting as it was, was only a mirage to soothe the troubled soul when mind gave up under grief and pain.

She shocking shook her head and placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder squeezing it once in support and understanding. "I am not trying to deny your own belief and mock you for your religion, Hidan. I am just trying to show you that ghosts are not a thing from the Afterlife, but something that belongs to here, with us, part of this world." Knowing that Hidan was horrified that they didn't find rest not even in the afterlife and that explained his fear of her prayers and the quintessence of her beliefs; that his beloved innocent family has never found their rest into eternity.

"No one is haunting you from the Other side Hidan. The only one that is haunting your memories and keep on latching to them desperately so as not to be forgotten and forgiven... is _you,_ You and no one else. Do not let them win over you Hidan. You are stronger than this."

"Wow… that was inspirational and less scary. You are losing your touch baby-doll." He grinned to her in pure appreciation as she smiled honestly an angelic smile to him, one that he completely adored for making her look less like a gothic doll with no spirit and more like a human. Her perfection was almost too stylized to be real.

"I can always teach you my meditation exercise."

"So you want to see me dead, huh? So what? Exorcise my spirit then?" Shifting the gear lever into reverse, Hidan pressed the gas, turned the steering wheel with one hand as he always drove using only one hand expertly then let the tires scratch the empty streets like wanting to mark his presence there then drove off the streets with the wind picking up its pace like heavy grey puff clods amassed over the sky out of nowhere, seemingly making the sinister landscape come to life.

"Later on if you like…."

"Fuck no, I would rather lose my damn mind..." He trailed snorting hard while absentmindedly glancing at the palm trees that were fluttering into the wind. If he was to be honest, it was the only sign that life was trespassing the deadly ghostly beach, making it look less deserted and decadent.

It wasn`t long before the outline of a gang of four druggies garbed in tattered clothes hanging over their skeletons popped out into a maze of spiral smoke peeping from behind an abandoned house, with their demonic bloodshot orbs gazing skywards and looking dead to the world; mentally they were trapped in their own twilight zone, completely out of it.

Somehow, Hidan envied that state of mind but also he ridiculed their stupidity since it was illusory and temporary.

He knew what was coming next; denial, withdrawal, the craving for more, the phantasm of that sweet hallucination, the implacable realization that misery and pain was so real and Paradise was just a conjured sweet dream.

How stupid they were... gripping the steering wheel with his fingers harder, he felt a hatred like no other brim along his spine.

Drugs that Hyuga and Uchiha were trading were corrupting the minds of the youngsters, turning them into brainwashed monkeys addicted to their shit and loading their bank accounts with the money they stole from their parents or the cash registers.

"Don`t play with the words Hidan." He observed that Hinata was glancing at the exact thing, but her stare was distant, objective and critic, not being involved when she spoke softly.

"God might have mercy on their souls, for they are wandering into the darkness, giving in to the Devil`s temptations." Letting her digits embrace the crux around her neck placing a soft kiss on it.

He dialed to Konan`s number again now that he got a grip on Hinata and she was fairly enough safe, to no avail. No answer came from the continuously insufferable beep of his phone. "Who are you calling? Sakura?"

"No, Konan. I have left her watch Morphine. She went to meet Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata was impassive and detached once again as she came into her senses and her figments neatly folded into their respective files into her organized mind, plotting and deciding her actions from here on out. "Did she win the contest?"

"Duh. Naturally. As if you don't know her. It was quit the show if you were to ask me, she was fucking crazy. Crazily genius but still crazy and that demented woman enjoyed every part of it."

It was scary seeing how much Sakura enjoyed being in the emery's den and still stealing the spotlight and basking into the glory right under Uchiha`s scrutinizing orbs.

She was on a league of her own, so unswerving, so not scared about anything not even the prospect of dying in fact, she was mocking and laughing in the Grim Reaper`s damn face and that granted her liberation.

She succeeded in freeing herself from a person's greatest weakness; the prospect of not being immortal and that was the quintessence of her strength, one that ironically enough was on par with Uchiha Sasuke`s one, because him too was not fazed by the prospect of dying, but there was still a long time to go to unravel his true essence and that thrilled Sakura more than the anticipation of breaking free.

"What happened to Konan-chan?"

"I have no clue honestly... she should have answered to me by now unless..." He trailed knowingly glancing at Hinata who has wrapped his leather and sheep wool jacket around her naked form, rubbing the plush fabric of the cotton towel against the blades of her damp hair drying it while she completed his unvoiced sentence.

"...something bad happened. Let's head to her place, she might need backup." Though she hardly did. Konan has worked in the Navy before being framed by one of her superiors who was trading illegal goods and she just happened to have a fine sense of intuition and discover what he was doing but instead of being acclaimed as a heroine, she has been sentenced to five years in prison.

Foot pressed hard on the gas pedal, Hidan speeded up down the street already feeling waves of familiar tremors brim into his bones in foreshadowing as he too felt it that something will soon change, irrecoverably.

The familiar beep of his phone with an anticipated message filled Hidan`s inbox as he peeped to the screen and immediately a confused frown creased his forehead.

"What does she say?" Hinata`s mollifying tune reached his hers as she handed her the phone to read Konan`s message, rubbing his forehead with his fingertips as he felt thankful that Hinata was never nervous and always so alleviating, albeit she too could depict something in the entire situation that did not seem right and her intuition was even more astounding than Hidan`s.

 _~Meet me in front of the Sharingan hotel~ Konan_ –chan.

"Is Morph there already?" He found the strength to break into a wicked grin implying the relationship that Sakura and Sasuke had. "Wow… they don't waste any time now, do they?" He whistled low as he broke into a sinister wicked chortle not wanting to imagine an explosive encounter between Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura because judging from their personalities and colliding ambitions, it was probably savage and bloody as fireworks exploded from their overflowing chemistry.

Hinata simply glimmered to him already envisioning what Hidan had in mind as all sorts of perversities were being hindered by her religious mind, simply addressing him evenly. "I need dry clothes."

"I don't mind you like this though..." The silencing stare that he got from Hinata in that indecipherable serene manner that spoke about everything and nothing at all leaving enough room for sick imagination to envision just what was he capable of inviting Hidan to meditate about the methods at her disposal to silence his blabber mouth was enough to make him shut up, sigh in defeat and mumble. "the trunk."

She unbuckled the seat belt climbing naked as Hidan cursed and turned the rear mirror because he could see everything between her long legs. They always had spare clothes just in case.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Just as Hinata finished dotting herself with simple black leather and velvet clothes that would allow her to perform more fluid moves just in case, but ones that were not that ostentatious than the regular assassin outfits, Hidan pulled his car on a parallel street surrounded by questionable looking tall blocks near the dumpsters and strolled to where Konan was concealing her appearance with Hinata shadowing his steps.

She was peeping through her binoculars from the back garden where she easily slipped by deactivating the security cameras that were swiveling around the area being located on the gates and leaving it half open for Hidan and Hinata to get inside, following the occasional guests loitering around, thankfully enough on the front alleys and park and not venturing further to where they were currently hiding.

"Why haven't you answered my calls woman?! I was sick worried." He hissed to his medium haired hair partner who was even more disimpassioned as Hinata not even turning around to acknowledge him.

"I was ambushed." She simply stated seemingly unfazed like it was nothing to be particularly attentive to, but something in the slight tremor of her voice and her tauten shoulders made Hidan fetch an eyebrow up at her. He knew her all too well to be fooled by that stoicism.

Then when he registered what she has just breathed to him, both him and shockingly Hinata`s orbs went slightly wide and he shouted in a muffled whisper to her crouched down back as they stood aligned with the vegetation around to blend in. "What?! By who?! Uchiha or his gruesome associates?"

"Neither of them. We will talk later about that. Morphine is already inside with Uchiha Sasuke in his private royal suite."

"Cool, they must be banging like rabbits on heat by now. Let's barge inside and catch them in a compromising act."

Both Konan and Hinata pinned Hidan with an empty stare but underneath all those layers of detachment and stoicism, he could depict the feminist intent to murder him for objectifying women in such a perverted way by hinting to Sakura`s plan to seduce Uchiha Sasuke. "She has everything under control. They got here in one of his cars and he looked very chivalrous with her."

Which said enough for who he was because Sasuke never did anything on a quirk, not someone like him; in his 'profession' in order to be able to stay on the top for such a long time and be two steps ahead of his enemies, he had to calculate and contemplate every single step he took and mistakes were unacceptable.

"She got him wrapped around her finer." He whistled low on his chest as they all got themselves comfortable in their strategic hiding spot surveying the nearby area. "Damn she`s good." Of course that they could barely depict something into the room considering the high floor but they were already to barge inside for backup.

* * *

 _ **~~End of Flashback~~**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The sound of a running shower went off as Sasuke emerged from under the simmering steam garbed in only a pair of CK navy boxers in all his sculpted splendor and an unreadable expression playing in his obsidian orbs as the other emerald eyed occupant of the lavish suite lazily watched him with mild interest, with her gazelle long legs curled under her bottom lazily letting her orbs travel along the fine man before her, her feats betraying nothing and everything at all in a breathtaking mixture. "Enjoying yourself Sakura?"

A presumptuous smirked made his already painfully gorgeous features look even more breathtaking as she openly drowned into his masculine beauty with such a rapacious, savage and hysteric zeal in her darkened green eyes that Sasuke wondered just how could she be so casual and comfortable in his presence and so expressive, as she was well aware of _who_ he was.

It couldn't be just mere lust or the foolish thought of hiding under the false pretense of safety that his sweet supposed oblivion granted, as she thought that he didn't know who she was. It was something _else_ shimmering vividly and incandescent into the profoundness of those eyes and, as much as it was flattering and delightful, it was creepy and made him edgy nonetheless and more cautious around her.

She only smirked wider in return singing to him like a canary, while she casually stretched her completely nude sensual body lackadaisically then rolled on the middle of the bed, almost like a predatory feline enthralling him with those impossible green and golden eyes of a puma –savage, beastly and exotic but stunningly beautiful nonetheless. "You would look better off completely naked and hanged from the crystal chandelier of my room." Only Sakura could be so sadistic while being angelic and innocent at the same time, Sasuke deduced.

Instead of frowning or glaring down at her audacity knowing that she was bloody serious in her affirmation, his smirk only grew wider and bigger in pure delight and amusement as padded calmly to one of his drawers to find something to put on his denuded body. "I doubt it that someone so adventurous like you would only be satisfied with only my body." Pointing it to her subtly and elegantly that it was his entire personality and the plenitude of his unexpected flips in approach and the element of unpredictability, danger and sexiness the thing that was making that game entertaining. And his unmatched passionate kisses, of course, he mentally added with a snide smirk of pure entertainment somehow sensing it that Sakura was stupidly thinking about the same thing, their telepathy working like occult magic practices. Her throat went dry as her own lips felt suddenly dry and thirsty for his sweet mouth.

Realizing that his side glance as he was retrieving a fresh dark suit and a matching tie with a knowing lucent in those impossibly irresistible beastly eyes, Sakura frowned down at him as her vexation made no room for other emotions to envelop her mien.

 _Oh Kami let me kill this fucker already, aish! I fucking hate you and your delicious mouth you stupid arrogant bastard!_

She watched him meticulously get dressed into his opulent office suit and damn– it was so _so_ erotic just seeing him engaged into such a simple pastoral gesture; he was beyond sexy this ma…, especially when he tried his best to emphasize all of those traits that made Uchiha Sasuke irresistible and mouthwatering to any sane bystander.

"Going somewhere?" She teased him fully with an insane look on her face, pure hysteric amusement mixing with the angelic hues of her ivory rose complexion, seeing how he slid those slim fit tailored pants, knowing exactly where that asshole was rushing to.

"Judging from your 'happy' choice of colors, it must be a _funeral_. Is it your ego that died Uchiha? Or your dick?" She snorted at her own comment which soon enough voltfaced into a full menacing laughter of an unleashed hyena and a beast trapped into the corpse of a delicious nymph as she rolled on her beck and sprawled like an Egyptian cat along the sheets, breasts and feminine curves fully exposed to Sasuke`s suddenly darkened orbs as he turned from the mirror to Sakura, seeing how the pellucid radiance of the golden honey morning rays melted along her skin perfectly, twisting his mind into the faces of pure carnal pleasure and animalistic want to kill her on the spot.

 _Is she testing or teasing him?_

Expertly knotting his tie with precise moves he remained completely silent listening in exasperation and mild fascination as her laugher slowly turned into something more angelic and serene exploring all the musical range of soft giggles –amazing how she switched from demonic to angelic and insane in a heartbeat.

 _God damn it…_ He must be truly stuck in the head if he wanted her again!

Turning her head like a possessed woman during an intense ritual of exorcism and with a matching look in her demonic eyes, she briefly imagined Hidan trying in vain to make a Windsor knot on his tie, but he never truly got the hang of , so his only option was to always asked the only women who knew from the house; Hinata.

Always being freaked out that she will choke him with it and that only made her laugh loudly once again, until Sasuke`s apparently bored and velvety voice made her giggles and chortles die. "I have some urgent business to attend." He simply affirmed but they both knew it inwardly that she knew exactly that he rushed to his bloody friends to take care of the fucker who attacked them. "I will be back in the afternoon." He gave her a side smirk already traipsing to the door and she couldn't help but let her gleaming orbs saunter along his back and long legs, mentally slapping herself for the stupidity of finding him so goddamn sexy. "Don't miss me too much darling." He teased her with a low husky voice that made her inner walls constrict painfully as her limbs shivered in delight.

Something about the sudden unleashed look in his eyes made her chest warm almost kindling her like chocolate and she refused to acknowledge that pleasant feeling crease her body. What was going on? Something in his suddenly luminous eyes was… it was… she couldn't explained for the anything in the world and that vexed her to no end!

And of course that Sasuke, who was in full control over her as his spell worked almost too good on her, knew exactly that by now… his little _Morphine_ was turning from the predator into his delicious prey… he nearly snickered like her demented self from moments ago at the thought, but refrained himself from excessive explicit gestures.

"So you are leaving me here _alone_?" She fetched an eyebrow up standing up stark nude arm crossed trolling to him like a siren without caring or feeling vulnerable and weak by her nudity. The sarcasm and insanity shimmering into her narrowed eyes and voice was tattooed on his mind; oh– Morphine _Morphine_ … Sasuke thought sarcastically _, if only you knew that you fell behind your own game..._

"Inelegant and not classy at all, I know, but I am afraid that I have no choice and thus I shall humbly ask for your forgiveness." He said cryptically with a fake nuance of elegance and politeness in his voice that neither of them believed; he could pretty much take those practiced manners and shove them down his ass. "I am sure that you understand that I am a rather … _busy_ man."

"Ah… sweet businessman life, nothing can compete with it…" Sakura rolled her orbs as she advanced to him completely serene and apparently amused and she barely saw her reflection into the mirror.

Her explicit shameful nakedness and Sasuke`s polished expensive suit clashed in sensual opulent erotic image. "Must be amusing to leave your whore naked in a hotel while running to your _little_ corporation." She mocked him fully knowing that the rich bastard was owning a humongous international corporation among other possessions and illicit business that he underwent behind closed doors.

"I hope that you are not cheating on me with your sapless fiancé." She laughed hysterically at her own remark wrapping her hands around her nude tummy when she realized that she had too much fun with him teasing him for his own vulnerability; yes Sakura was not stupid, she was alert of something going on as her plan couldn't be that perfect and Sasuke was not entirely oblivious but she realized that she could fight him with the same weapons.

Sasuke frowned slightly at her refraining from openly glaring in annoyance because then he would betray parts of what was truly revving into his mind and so he couldn't take the risk with her. "You are not my concubine. Stop purposely downplaying you so much."

She watched him in pure delight smirking and enjoying toying with his mind as she openly let her orbs stroll to him for the millionth time deliberately; she couldn't believe just how incredibly hot this man was in a suit. Definitely she couldn't imagine him as something else than a Mafia Leader.

He had that elegance, that cultivation, that nobility mixed with power and domination as much as he was ruthless, savage and always calculate and in control.

Right now, those eyes were scheming, plotting, calculating not being cornered. She knew exactly where was he rushing; to deal with the motherfucker who nearly killed them probably finding something while she was soundly asleep, conveniently saving her and Hidan the trouble of digging into the problem alone.

That if Hidan wasn't already murdering and sacrificing those culprits to his pagan God. She died inside laughing at the thought alone.

Sakura knew that he was lying about his company and was going to deal with the assassin, getting a message from Shikamaru as it wrote _'We found out who attempted to murder you. Come home as soon as possible`_ and judging from her orbs, she was already mentally delighted by the fact that he wouldn't know that she knew where he was going.

It was almost too funny this game of theirs. It was a psychological battle of who would go down first. "I don't care. We both know it is true so why trying to be a bloody hypocrite about this?"

She went to him and played with his tie absentmindedly nearly wanting to choke him with it as he only let his orbs down to her intently watching her wreathing those threats of charm around him and resisted the urge to pull her into his embrace and kiss her on her luscious lips.

Naked full breasts pressed on his fine white shirt and he felt every single iota of self-discipline suddenly fade away from his body. Not even winking to her in acknowledge, Sasuke mentally thought for himself at the irony of their situation; Sakura will never know just how much he wanted her right now and how badly he was free falling for this woman, deliberately on his own accord, allowing himself only this one moment of weakness. "Why …are you ashamed to be enjoying fucking a whore like me? Now this would be insulting Uchiha…"

She knew as the sky was blue that it was insulting for a Mafia Boss to be seen with prostitutes when family was holy to them and eh had a commitment at home; oh how bloody funny it was to see him cornered and stomping on his own rules?

Shockingly the bastard smirked in return not backing down, not even for a moment. "You attempts to corner me are gutless and timid since we both know that you are deeply enjoying my company, Sakura" Sasuke purred her name as his tongue latched to her pulse and she let her palms run along his chests. "No matter what my opinion about you is."

They looked like a married couple in the honey moon. "Your ego is nearly the size of your dick." He chuckled as she bluntly cursed him while moaning softly when his pants scraped her naked core when she rubbed herself of his sculpted thigh flexing through the soft fabric of his expensive pants.

Sakura felt herself getting wet again but sadly Sasuke retracted his leg before she had the chance to enjoy herself further. "Not fair, I was trying to get you dirty and sabotage your urgent meeting." She pointed as she faked innocence. She was a phenomenon of contradictions always displaying unpredictable behavior.

Capturing her lips in a bruising kiss as he couldn't control himself anymore, Sasuke left her breathless pulling back when she wanted to slip a tongue into his mouth. "I will grant you enough time to continue this with me as soon as I get back. You can order whatever you please in here at room service but I would kindly advise you not to stroll through this hotel."

"Why? Are you hiding dead bodies into the basement?" She challenged with a teasing smile and her orbs nearly shone at the prospect of finding death bodies hidden; Hidan was a bad influence to her. He might as well have a meeting with his associates to torture someone there.

Resisting the urge to quirk an eyebrow up at her sadistic pleasure, he only tilt his head on the side and grazed his knuckles against her cheek softly, teasingly charming her. "You never know what you might encounter there…" Sasuke challenge cryptically and she nearly frowned at him. He never went so far with taunting her with the same words. Almost like he knew that she knew that he was—

-no, no the fucker was making her paranoid and this was his game. She smirked right back at him resisting the urge to shiver in delight at his almost loving touch, arms folding upon her full breasts as she took a bold step backwards nearly slapping his hand away off her person. "So you want me caged here like a golden cage huh? You have some nerve to order me around Uchiha. What if I would like to fly like a bird?" She nodded to the window knowingly pressing his buttons further.

 _What if he_ _does_ _know about me? What if I play this game differently and use ambiguous words to suggest him that I know that he knows while at the same time… looking like I am only reveling into insanity?_

"Wherever you kept your wings hidden my _angel…_ I am afraid that I failed to notice them." He mocked as if she was a demon in disguise, which in all honesty she kind of was.

" _You_ make hell look like Paradise, my dear _Sasuke_ –kun." She shot right back to him using his name under a delightful shiver and something visibly sizzled inside his eyes when she said it; but she couldn't confirm it because it was not the desired reaction.

"I will be back soon." He smirked at her in a way that had her wet and hot. Oh god that fucker was painfully hot; he was so irresistible that she felt like killing him for this single thought. Not fair…

"Can I invite some friends over to keep me entertained? They are crazy too." She challenged playfully when he was almost out of her sight.

Did she just inform him that she had associates? Was Morphine some sort of… an organization? Sasuke briefly wondered… and that was what Sakura aimed for –confuse him further. She didn't have a slip of a tongue, she dropped the bomb to him intentionally. "As soon as I will still find my hotel intact and not entirely cremated…" He shot back as he gripped the knob opening the door.

For a moment… something in Sakura stopped functioning and it could have been hear heart. Was he still playing mind games with her or was he truly updated with her escaping from that burning insane Asylum? _No… this must be a damn coincidence…_

"Can I order strippers and slaves over through room service?" This is when he gripped the knob and nearly seethed in fury. The idea of her fucking other men made him mad in a possessive aggressiveness that even stunned him. She was his and no one else's!

Tensing in a way that made Sakura confused about his unexpected response, he turned around to assess her with a humorless sinister and sadistic smirk and for a moment she was positive that he will keep his promise. "Of course." He said before turning to her back on her. She will never ever guess what kind of expression suddenly filled his beautiful face. "But then… I will have to _shoot_ you _all_." She froze in shock at his words as he quietly shut the door behind him leaving her reeling in the middle of the room in completely puzzlement.

Then she fret out.

She stood there five minutes before bristling. "What. The. fuck?! What a cretin!" Bristling in complete trembling acrimony, Sakura threw a pillow into the closed door seething from all her pores. "I fucking hate you Uchiha, do you hear me?!" Rubbing her furious orbs with the back of her palms she continued to fume alone in a luxurious hotel suite stark naked like a demented woman. "I should like totally burn this place down. I can't believe that he left me turned on and bothered, jerk!" In fact… that was her only problem with him –that she had to actually wait for him to come before granting her release.

Damn it she hated him for making her addicted to him. "Fuck I fucking hate that goddamn pompous basta—"

* * *

SLAM!

"What the… _Hell_?!" Anger blitzed the golden in her viridian aureate irises as Sakura swiveled on her heel swiftly glaring daggers at three idiots stumbling into the ritzy room five minutes after Sasuke scurried out of the gates of his property into a silvery grey limo and escorted by two other black tinted SUVs, clearly heading back home.

"Well fuck, this place reeks of people fucking like rabbits on heat. Nice one Morph. Ya` got yourself one hell of a man and look he is considerate enough to lock you up into this little paradise, stark naked and having him wait for you like an obedient woe."

"Fuck you Hidan!" She spat to him viciously while three pair of orbs darted weary around the room then fixed on Sakura who was standing arms crossed in the middle of the spacious room completely nude for the eye to see and not caring about her modesty or vulnerability in the bit; being an Insane Asylum ex-patient made her immune to such feeble concepts as privacy and decency.

Plus those were her moronic best friends who probably spent the entire nigh loitering outside the hotel and keeping a close eye on her and to her amusement, their outfits were sprinkled with grass and mud as a proof of the fact that they probably took turns in guarding.

Konan was haphazardly fine-combing her slightly messy hair with her fingers while Hinata had a bizarre determination plastered underneath all those layers of apparent calm but Sakura from all the people will never be fooled; she nearly glared at her sister while Hinata held her gaze completely not troubled of the fact that Sakura could see right through her deception.

There was a short moment of complete silence that weighed upon their shoulders like a boulder pressing them down to the floor during which they all stared at Sakura as Sakura glared vehemently at all of them in turns, then shrugged once as a composed neutral expression replaced that vicious frown and she turned her back on them wandering around the room in search for her discarded lingerie.

Hidan openly glared at her curves as she bent without any trace of shame to collect the scantily articles of lace nearly drooling after the gorgeous woman, while Koran punched him in the ribs not too gently for his audacity to be a major creep in the presence of three ladies.

He whined hissing in both pain and sadistic pleasure at Konan who threw him a warning side glance in the same fashion as Hinata, being a complete blank canvas almost like she had no soul underneath those too damn tight clothes.

"You are such a genius Einstein, " Orbs travelled back to Sakura who clearly rasped back at Hidan feeling his orbs leer to her curves almost longingly but she also knew that he was doing it on purpose to annoy him by emphasizing the fact that she acted like a total slut as she fucked Sasuke Uchiha." I can assure you that we didn't use this room to knit or play the flute, you moron. Where the heck is my underwear?! "

"W do you ask _us_? "Hidan scraped his back with the honed silvery spikes of his scythe nearly bumping Hinata`s arm with his elbow. "Ask that savage Uchiha about where they landed when he yanked them from your pretty ass…" He trailed mischievously chortling like an original creep, albeit he was surprisingly not a leech. "…probably with his teeeeeth- hehehehe..."

The glare he nearly dodged hurdled by Sakura to him was enough to send him into a hysterical hyena like laughter as he planted his scythe on the floor propelling his hips onto it and tittered manically. "I will bloody kill you then hang you from the fucking balcony `Danny."

"Now that I think about it," Hidan took a step towards the bed as he eyed the sticky fluids dried onto the lustrous expensive sewed bed sheets feeling tears prickling at the corner of his orbs in pure amusement, imagining just how busy Sasuke and Sakura were last night. "how about we don't let such a nice room go to waste and since we are such a kinky odd number of men and women in this room… then how about we have an orgy?"

A dangerous glint in his orbs was tossed between Konan and Hinata as the two women had a completely puzzling blank expressions into their beautiful faces but a closer look into their eyes alerted Hidan about the possibility of him miraculously vanish without a trace if he didn't keep his mouth on a leash; Konan and Hinata together were fucking scary!

He didn't have time to get a nasty look from Konan who already had a snide remark prepared especially for him, because Hinata beat her to it, murmuring as soft as a zephyr, not even looking him into the eyes but rather staring intently at Sakura who was busy scrunching her nose as she had her missing provocative article of lingerie dangling around her index finger, cursing at how it was coated in her dry juices as a proof of how incredibly aroused Sasuke made her be even before she got naked, aware of the fact that there was more to add to Sakura`s rage than just something so trivial.

"Hidan, God does not approve of lascivious behavior and concupiscent activities outside marriage," this is where her moony demented orbs shuffled to him, gleaming from a side stare and the bristle hair at the back of Hidan`s sweaty nape stood erect. "do you want to cremate in the eternal flames of Hell or remain a ghost without a shelter in Heaven and wander for eternity between the two veils?" He had no idea whether it was a tempting idea or sinister on and, unlike yesterday when they displayed a genuine sane bound between them, now Hinata reverted back to her original eerie personality scaring him shitless and nearly making him run for the hills.

Somehow, the way she suggested it didn't sound too pleasant for him who literarily prayed to occult dark pagan deities. The bundle of nerves into his throat bobbled up and down as he gulped once audibly while Sakura and Konan both snorted in contempt at how he visibly palled in horror taking an invisibly comical step backwards and away from a totally serene Hinata.

Only the rightful Hyuga heiress had the uncanny ability to pour so much expressive force into her orbs and make them more lethal and potent than her words. Crawling behind Konan in false pretense of safety, he mumbled something along the lines of 'fucking sinister insane woman…' but he was barely audible as Hinata continued to burn his mind as she glanced in his direction, arms linked behind her back in such an innocent sweet angelic posture.

Oh Kami– she was _so_ sinister! Hidan had a fleeting image with a sweet child with curly locks and big round orbs clear as the ocean, grinning widely in pure joy as he chased him around his home with a knife stained in blood and demanding his heart.

Seeing all those images coursing through his mind reading him like an open book as she clasped her bra behind her back, Sakura rolled her orbs in exasperation not bothering to question them about their extravagant presence into the suite already knowing what it was, growling to Hidan. "You're such an asshole and a wimp. You deserve a good beating `Danny but I am too tired for that. And sore. Fuck."

She boldly and ungracefully palmed her core and rubbed her swollen lower lips through the see through lace panties, sending a trail of colorful insults to Uchiha Sasuke and the way he took her last night.

Three pair of orbs stared at her antics in complete disbelief. That woman was… there were no words to describe her unhinged personality. "Yeah I can bet you are. Man… I think that this guy is a vampire or a werewolf. Look at those teeth marks... "

Hidan whistled low on his chest in pure masculine appreciation as he eyed Sakura`s pristine pearly skin being ornamented with purple love marks and obvious bits all courtesy to Sasuke.

Konan him again while unclasping her backpack this time with her foot on the back of his knee nearly making him fall on his butt. Mumbling a short 'sadistic bitch' to Konan, Hidan casually traipsed to the sole pink haired woman in the room and casually let his index digit trace a mark on her arm and the other on the cord of her swan neck grinning wickedly and knowingly at Sakura who was gnashing her teeth together in a clear warning sign –that she was ready to vent on someone and he was the best option.

"Heck they were all over your sexy body. Did he bit your ass too?" Hidan nearly exploded into a barely stifled snort seeing that fury overwhelm Sakura as her fisted hands trembled on her sides. "Man, he`s not censoring himself at all, is he?"

"Here, Morphine, " A pair of much needed items were tossed to Sakura from Konan and she nearly exclaimed in pure delight at her friend who was always so meticulous and caring about every single detail and that was the reason why she was one in a million. Always so attentive to subtle details.

"Yes, fresh lingerie, you are a legend Konan, thanks a bunch, sister!" Mentally she noticed as she quickly replaced the dirty old articles of lingerie with the fresh ones that Konan had enough common sense to bring an identical pair so Sasuke, who was excelling in being observant and intuitive will never notice that someone has been there and brought her spare clothes.

"Well..." Before Hidan got the chance to mock her further and get his daily dosage of fun from Sakura`s demented reactions as her flamboyant volcanic temper was never ceasing to amaze him as she exuded an immeasurable energy and life force, Hinata cut him short with a line that had them all froze into the spot.

"-you look relaxed and pleased." Sakura had an absolutely illegible expression scrawled along her face as she stop midways racking her hands through the maze of virgin pink locks of messy hair, looking at her intently.

Then she shares to laugh just like she did whenever Sasuke was involved into a situation and somehow… this almost made the three spectators into the room edgy; there was something about her insane laughter and attitude that didn't match the raw notion of dementia, but they couldn't decipher what exactly it was.

"Hahahaha, fuck yeah! That dude surely knows how to make good use of his... _assets!_ This is the only thing that he is good at! Fucking me senseless! He fucked my life, he fucked with my mind, he fucked my brains, he fucked _everything_ I have. Maybe I should make him my sex slave."

"Something tells me that you already have." Konan remarked as a silent objective observer as she realized that Sasuke was acting completely out of his character with this woman and in fact… that sent some alarming bells into her head that something was not right.

Being in that field for so many times made her more alert and perceptive to such subtle changes in the atmosphere of someone, nearly developing a sixth sense for clearly reading through their enemies` deceptions. There was an infinity of possibilities unexplored underneath the multitude of layers of the underneath.

"I like where this is heading Morph. If he is so good at banging you, then maybe I can give him a try too." There was a scandalized repelled expression playing on Sakura and Konan`s figures while glaring at Hidan while Hinata had no expression whatsoever but she seemed repulsed at his open libidinous remark.

Worst thing was that he might have been talking serious.

"Stop it with the gay tendencies `Danny, you are acting just like the doctors from my Mental Hospital." They all pained at how she still couldn't let go of the haunting memory if unconsciously she added the possessive ' _my'_ in her rant about the hospital instead of ' _the'_ mental hospital and Hinata was the only one to fully comprehend her meaning as she remembered about the day when they revved with the stolen ambulance on the empty streets after setting the Asylum on fire as Sakura has clearly told her that they will never be truly free, unless they die.

It was painfully true. She still had that imprint latched to her like a ghost attached to her shadow blending with it until it became part of her persona.

"So… where is Uchiha Sasuke now? Maybe you should have followed him."

"Hm... good question. Most likely taking care of the fucker who nearly shoot us who knows. I suggest we stop emptying his bank accounts and intercept his cargos and illicit goods for a while. You know what I mean… let him become edgier by the day and boil in anticipation to think when are we going to strike again. The more time passes the more he will torment himself. We stood out too much in the last weeks and I am afraid that he suspects something."

"I agree. So he simply fucked your brains and then left in the morning like a pubescent wimp afraid not to be caught by his girlfriend's angry father because he was just too dumb or too prideful to hide into the closet?"

This time, his corny pun about Uchiha had Koran smirk lightly while Hinata couldn't cease away a bad feeling arousing into her chest, all having polarized reactions to Sakura`s not unanticipated confession.

"Well, I don't have any idea to be honest, `cos I warned him not to wake me up as you know that I absolutely _loathe_ to be waking up in the morning and told him sweetly that if he _does_ dare to wake me up, then I will castrate him but of course that the bloody chauvinistic asshole took it too personal and didn't listen to me on the contrary..." Sakura trailed the words rolling her emerald orbs in obvious explanation as they all knew just what did they do.

"I think that it will be wise to leav–" Hinata had been cut short when she attempted to voice out the nasty constricting feeling in her gut alerting her that something bad is going to happen, when they heard footsteps paddling on the halls, abruptly stopping right behind the door and soon enough someone was trying to twist the door knob in vain as it was locked from the inside.

They froze for a moment in pure horror as they quickly exchanging glances, trying to guess the identity of the stranger who clearly intended to barge inside. It could very much be the housekeeper or room service albeit they would have knocked beforehand.

When their options narrowed as the door nearly shook from its hinges and the know twisted with that peculiar metallic sound almost like in the horror movies where the demonic spirit would first try on the lock to build up anticipation and mortify the prey then blow the door away or sneak under it and materialize right before them with a demented horror look on its face, they panicked.

"-oh shot!" Sakura muffled a whispered scream while gripping her coral locks with both her fists grinding her teeth together in pure fury and madness realizing just how much of a bunch of careless idiots they all have been, but she quickly pulled herself together while Hidan, Konan and Hinata calmly glanced around the room pondering their options. "Who is it?" Sakura addressed the other person on the door hoping it to be the housekeeper in a calm tone that only she could fake in such a tight stressful situation as all her skin prickled with cold shivers.

It was definitely not a maid. _"Open the door."_ They silently gasped when _Sasuke`_ s stern calloused and lethal command resonated from the other side of the door, while his threat hung into the air like millions of invisible bullets piercing the four people`s hearts as they gaped at the closed door. " _Now_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Ok here is the other part of the chapter that I have split in shorter ones like I promised. I hope that I didn't take too long to upload it though… sorry for keeping you waiting. I think that I can compel the rest of it into one or two more chapters, so I am again going to update this story soon.

Thanks for the amazing feedback guys, I am delighted at the prospect of still having readers to this story. Many kisses to you for the support and dedication as well for the reviews.

Also do not think even for a moment that I am going to turn the plot into something cheesy and stray away from the initial dark themes just because of the depictions from these latest chapters. I just like to play with the characters` minds and I honestly revel into the idea of having Sasuke instead of Sakura being the first one to fall for her and break the stereotypes and the cliché storylines of Sakura being the one to chase him and try to approach him instead of the other way around. To me, it adds to the twist of the story but of course, I am doing my best to keep all the mystery and insanity to the story and the dark demented atmosphere that I have tried to create so far.

 **Sandgirl84, guest, JakuraAngel, Maram, ILoveSxS, anime1angel, Guest, The Blaze of Hestia, Guest, Guest, Guest,** I thank you guys a lot for granting me the pleasure of getting your feedback as I know that my cliffhanger was well received and got you on a little suspense, and also for the amazing support –and I emphasize this word– and for sharing it with me that you like my story and the events unfolding and also that you feel a connection to my characters and the personalities that I gave to them. You guys are amazing, thank you so much for the beautiful words that you used in your reviews and for all the insight!

Yes, I figured that it would make things more interesting if Sasuke was aware of who Sakura was and keep those original traits such as his intellect and intuition intact. When and how did he find out I will reveal it later on, no worries.

Ah, yeah, to answer to the _**Guest**_ inquiring about Magnolia Perfume, no, currently that story is not on my next updates because I am debating whether I should just finish it like this or insert an action adjacent storyline into the original story to make it more interesting and appealing, seeing as I didn't sadly quite succeeded in fully conveying the message underneath that story. I did not abandoned it and never will, if that helps…

 **The Blaze of Hestia,** thanks I know that you like High school memories and I will update that story too, only I have so much written on it that it is going to take me some time to either split the chapter like I did on this story or post it as it is… long. I am working on that.

So having said that, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter as well and that the flashback made sense and didn't confuse you too much. I wanted to give you a peep into what happened to Hinata after she stumbled upon Kiba and Hanabi and thus add more development and thicken the plot so as you guys would understand the characters` feelings better and not leave plotholes.

So until next time, thanks a lot for reading and reviewing my story! Kisses and hugs to all my readers!


	10. The malaise of loving someone

**Morphine CHAPTER X– The malaise of loving someone**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

::For once, I wish that I wasn`t **insane**... so that I could have enjoyed the real you that you are projecting now...

I am sorry that I cannot cry for you Sasuke or that your words are not reaching me at all...

Words that I can`t whisper now trim inside my head like my only **hope,**

And I hope you will never hear them.

Why are you making me feel so close to your heart Sasuke? Is this your genius trap? Is this your revenge on me ricocheting like a boomerang?

I can't think of anything... my mind is blank and my heart beats like a drum making me dizzy… drunk by the _hypnotic_ world that you conjure for me,

And this feeling is contagious and sweet like torture... and I don't want it to ever end.

Let's both just die here Uchiha, you and I... like two complete strangers.

Because I don't want to live in a world where the benumbing **morphine** turns into the finest enkindled  feeling,

Only in your aphrodisiac presence.

You gave me the world and made me feel intangible and immortal,

While reducing me to nothingness.

You poured it all sweetly into my mind, let it seep upon my lips and burned my skin with it along with your scalding name.

And the beauty of the kiss overwhelmed the beauty of not knowing such wonders like the touch of your eyes,

Beholding me like I matter something precious to you and the suavity of your skin

Lingers on my empty mind.

The cruel circus of **red** roses only know of the fragrance of your perfume

And you enticed me completely.

But this is me –a broken porcelain mask trapped into this chaotic carnival

And all this broken masks, laughing and mocking me for getting so lost in you,

Are forever sealed into core, marking my very existence.

This is not my utopic love letter to you Sasuke,

This is my vengeance.

So forgive me and let me die here happily trapped into my hallucinating dream, just as much as you want to resent me, my one and only sinfully denied **love** ,

For giving you **my** taste,

The real taste of

M

O

R

P

H

I

N

E

::

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"I think that it will be wise for us to leav—" Hinata has been cut short when the unmistakable sound of swift yet dominating footsteps echoed along the hall and soon enough a hand has jerked the metallic knob obviously intending to get into the room unsuccessfully because Hidan locked it when they barged inside uninvited.

They froze for a moment exchanging stampeded glances ruminating about their possibilities since being caught in such a tight situation would automatically lead to the jeopardize of everything that they have been accomplished so far and that was something that neither intended.

Then their mind rushed into an overdrive of terror-stricken furious frenzy as Sakura was the first one to unleash a tirade of vicious curses, not believing it how ironic life was to bring Sasuke back from where the heck has he been exactly when her friends filled his hotel room; yes she didn't need anymore hints that it was Uchiha the one to carry such a particular unmistakable air around him _–_ vicious, demanding, impatient, villainous and unforgiving.

Anything between catching them all grouped here without a reasonable explanation between managing to escape without being caught in the act, meant imminent doom and they knew it as the sky was blue that Uchiha will not hesitate and nor will he patiently listen to their blabbered explanations; he will shoot them all on the spot without hesitation or any trace of dubiety in his onyx eyes and this time there will be no iota of vacillation in his tenue.

"—Oh shot! Fucking shit and fuck his goddamn bad timing, damn!" Barely stifling a high pitched shout, Sakura shakily racked a hand through her luscious hair that she has just fine-combed to make herself look presentable and sexy and get rid of that aura of a whore who has been engaged in animalistic sexual activities all through the night and even though it was the truth, she didn't want that cheap image to be latched to _her_ persona, bristling in pure pique as she cursed Sasuke`s idiotic timing lividly.

"Great, freaking amazing! How the fuck did we get him fucking returning here later than his arrival?" Hidan snapped with the same tinge of precipitation and vexation into his tone as they desperately glanced around the spacious room in search for a quick place to hide, not quite comprehending how was it possible for them to have gravely mistaken about Sasuke.

"He was not supposed to be returning earlier than 6 p.m. for Janshin-sama! Konan-chan, what's going on here darling?"

Flummoxed amber orbs tinged with a hint of surprise and alarm as they strolled to her GPS, following the steadily beeping red and yellow dots along the city map while slowly shaking her head in disbelief, while seemingly not in the bit unnerved at the possibility of being discovered in a place that she wasn't supposed to be, understanding the lethal danger dropkicking from the other side of the door while Uchiha Sasuke`s fickle capricious temper might result in him blowing up the door or taking it down in one single swift thrust.

"The GPS attached to his car clearly shows that his signal comes from his _home_ … huh?!"

"Wha– no, that`s impossible!" Hidan gnarred in complete fury and distrust as he was impatiently pulling on his bristling hair manifesting himself as the type of man who would have rather throw that door open and confront Uchiha directly rather than going so inconspicuous, but it was mandatory for them NOT to be discovered… yet. "Did he ride another car?"

"I doubt so. We have clearly followed him and the plate number corresponds."

What they have been doing for the entire night was not only to secure the perimeter and collect information about Sasuke`s beloved five stars hotel but to also place GPS tracking devices so as to keep up with his every single move and thus find the opportunity to sneak into the room and assist Sakura if necessary.

But something about Uchiha Sasuke seemed ambiguous and far-fetched and it was not only his inconsequential attitude and disconcerting attitude but also his insubstantial timing and all those subtle scary gestures that he deliberately did seemed almost like he aimed to mentally demolish his enemies and toy with them.

But that was impossible because, as much as Sakura posed as a captivating enigma to someone of his notorious penchant for danger and unpredictable, he couldn't have made the connection to Konan, Hidan, and Hinata.

As much as their sapless and uninteresting clean backgrounds revealed nothing of their real identities as Naruto Uzumaki has most likely dug into the enigma that Hinata Ōtsutsuki was finding nothing relevant to strike as conspiracy, he had to cuddle with the idea of her being one simple fascination without making the connection between the two women.

What they did not know was that Uchiha Sasuke`s perceptivity and foreknowledge was almost out of this world, always baffling with its precision, and discernment almost as if he had... _clairvoyance_.

Sakura, as well as her companions, were perfectly aware of Sasuke`s stupendous advantage that automatically propelled him in a league of his own, topping and crushing his adversaries by far; and that was his unbending vindictive **intuition.**

Somehow, Konoha`s _Boss_ had a sixth sense and the finest sense of perceiving emotions, finding the subtlest soupcons of his rivals` deepest secret, their inborn tastes, and penchant for danger, for luxuries, their mindless guilty pleasures, their deepest engraved mysteries and not to mention weaknesses; he knew perfectly well how to pervade through those walls swiftly and smoothly like silk and wind, never losing his finesse or composure, but always stripping his rivals off their every secret.

How was he capable of such formidable powers? No one knew for sure, for his personality was so complex, so mystique almost occult as it explored the in depths of esoteric and orphic typical to the most exclusive darks and obscure societies and his enigmatic character was only completed by his out of charts intellect, formidable battling skills and critic quick power of analysis, always calculating, plotting, scheming, running through all the possibilities as the wheels in his mind spun frenetically like watermills, always suffusing his brilliant mind with the best safest ways and this is one of the reasons why Uchiha Sasuke was so hard to catch, so challenging to be taken by surprise and impossible to catch, to _touch_.

"Then what, did he change them along the way? What for? What the fuck?! Morphine! Fucking cooperate woman!"

Said woman was nipping her nail in complete asperity and tartness as her conniption flared in unhinged fury nearly shrieking aloud while she whirled her head over her shoulder to pin Hidan with an incessant glare. "What!"

"Haven't you planted any microphones on this moron`s clothes while you were so obviously and _conveniently fucking_ his brains?"

"Like hell I did!" Stomping to the said male whose enraged orbs furiously sauntered around the ritzy suite trying to formulate a genius plan to escape, Sakura curled her fingers around her knuckles into a furious ball and punched his chest hard making Hidan wobble two steps backward.

"Unless you wanted me to shove them down his fucking ass you moron then NO because I had no fucking time to attach microphones to his clothes while we were busy screwing each other`s brains because one, my goddamn hands were kind of occupied with obviously touching him and two I couldn't risk to do something so speculative!"

Of course that she didn't have time to even _think_ let alone act like James Bond and spy on him like a professional assassin because she had to come clean in front of a man who was most likely being paranoid and suspicious of her every breath even her mere existence, so she naturally couldn't risk something as stupid as trying to sneak microphones wireless into his clothes; besides... that was the very last thing to keep her mind preoccupied because in Sasuke`s arms such trivia faded into obscurity as time, past, present and hatred lost their value and she melted into him like caramel.

While floating with Sasuke out of time, Sakura couldn't be bothered by something so insignificant.

Her purpose was to make Uchiha fall in love with her while she took him into a mad sojourn along the paths of hysteria and presented him a perfect world with a woman that will never be his but he couldn't help to desire passionately —and she succeeded in doing so and even _more_.

"That would have worked just fine–"

Another two dropkicks pounding into the door made four occupants of the room gnash their teeth together as Hinata was already wandering through the adjacent walk-in closet and the bathroom checking for any sign of ventilation that they could use or at least an emergency exit or the elevator for the room service or the mini bar, finding none!

It was then when she realized that the entire room was soundproof, bulletproof and completely hermetic. They were locked inside by their own accord! They have been negligent.

Of course that Sasuke being the leery man that he was always foreshadowing and anticipating planning ahead of everyone else has brought Sakura to his _personal_ favorite room, namely the one that was completely hermetic from the inside out, except for the—

"—damn, you have to get your asses out of here NOW!"

"And where are we supposed to go?! Teleport ourselves? Become flies and latch to the walls?! Rip our bodies into tiny pieces of _origami papers_ and fly in a swarm of butterflies?!"

"To the balcony! Quickly scram! It would be a disaster if he sees you here especially you Ai-chan since you are trying to hook up his best friend!"

Naturally that the telepathy between the two former Asylum patients worked as magic while only a single fugitive glance has been sufficient for Hinata to let Sakura know that she has found the best option nodding once in the direction of the balcony and, albeit they were on a high floor, that has never been a problem for trained people like Konan and Hidan who shared some valuable tricks of espionage and acrobatic dangerous escapes from deadly situations that looked like a dead end.

"You are correct."

"Don't fucking screw this Morph and don't forget to keep your boy-toy out of the balcony no matter what, got it?"

Hidan warned her friendly as his olive tinged orbs narrowed to her in that worried manner that let Sakura realize just how much were those people loving her and cared for her wellbeing enough to risk so much, just to back her up and provide support, inwardly being considerate and grateful to Hidan, Konan and Hinata for being voyeurs and not meddling with her revenge, knowing just how important was it for her to be the one to take Uchiha down and not intervening with it, only being silent discreet supporters.

But that didn't mean that she had to be polite and elegant with them in return, so she whirled on her heel while only being clad in her fresh lingerie, clasping her bra behind her back and combing her long silken hair with her digits so as to give it a studied messy appearance, seemingly like she has been lounging in the room like Sasuke instructed and not give off any sign of turbulence and anxiousness that she was hiding something from him.

On the inside, she was bubbling and simmering like fresh golden Champagne and whether the frisky electric sensation was good or bad she didn't know but it was definitely thrilling and hysteria and madness went alarmingly high as well as the level of arousal and adrenaline.

"Yeah _yeah_ stop lecturing me for fuck`s sake or I`ll kill you!" She stomped on her feet marching to the door while taking two sharp inhales to calm her racing heart inwardly cursing those stupid bodily sensations as she has been through numerous similar situations but never reacting in such an exaggerated way like now. "Putting the blame on me when it is not even my fault. It's their fault for being inattentive!"

Those eyes of his... Sakura knew it better than anyone else that Sasuke`s eyes were out of ordinary, inquisitive, penetrating, bizarre in every single aspect —saturation, that unmistakable unique peculiar shade of pure _black_ like the smoldering lucent of onyx diamonds, the ability to penetrate the deepest sheaths of her conscious and unravel all the secrets— and, albeit she couldn't understand the mystery that those eyes entombed, Sakura knew that she had to be extremely cautious around those eyes.

Those breathtakingly beautiful black sapphire eyes were burning her mind from the other side of the door almost like they could see right _through_ it and, albeit she couldn't see them and all that was standing between them was a filigree mahogany sculpted baroque door with the golden knob being jerked as her heart stammered and leaped into her chest whenever he forced it almost like anticipation and hysteria shot along the adrenaline rush through her veins, filling Sakura with a deliquescent fire and thrill, she felt them seeing right _to_ her, like he could see her clearly.

She felt them being reproachful, commanding, dominating possessive and hysteric, hypnotic and scalding soaked in vice, in darkness and unleashed passion and danger, venomous but magnetizing... she felt them she could mentally locate them and they were vexed and displeased with something, and that notion only made Sakura`s insanity raise from the ashes of her mind like the Phoenix Bird welled by those purifying flames, controlling, possessive and egocentric.

 _"Sakura, I am not going to be asking for your permission to enter_ _my_ _room so I kindly advise you to let me in before I get savage."_

That was something that she was definitely anticipating in her surge of dementia but Sakura knew better than to risk to jeopardize everything and blow her friends` cover. As soon as they slid the see through glass door of the balcony, hiding behind the walls Sakura padded to the huge panoramic windows dragging the velvet curtains to successfully hide her friends and marched back to the door.

She let out an exhale feeling a stupid wave of adrenaline and the need to laugh hysterically at how _thrilling_ it felt to be caught up like this, smirking in pure bliss; she was enjoying this game almost too much.

So Sakura leaned against the wall mentally choking Uchiha for how he dared to _command_ her like they were associates and decided to fuck with his mind a delay with his thin patience for a while, tongue rolling into her mouth as she almost could savor the lingering taste of his skin and lips on her own mouth and it felt beyond divine.

Her mind was already reeling in anticipating bliss...

"And who might the stranger from behind the door be?" Sakura addressed the other person on the door with a lackadaisically colloquial tone like addressing the _housekeeper_ knowing it all too well that it was not a maid but the owner himself; oh how he kindled her into a bonfire with an only his voice as Sakura could almost taste the rage coursing through Sasuke as she was obviously playing mind games with the paramount of danger himself —a game that she shouldn't have played at all.

 _"Open this door Sakura "_ This time, there were something odd and terrifying about Sasuke's voice that Sakura could depict but she could not place entirely; it was barely audible as it was suppressing his every desire to probably pulverize her and crush everything in its way, like the tides of the ocean during an upcoming tsunami wave, dangerous, unpredictable and implacable.

As soon as her friends successfully slide the glass see-through door to the balcony dragged the airy golden and red curtains ensuring their safety —the only thing that precipitated and preoccupied her as she loved her friends more than her pathetic frail existence— Sakura let herself hypnotically be cremated by that heavenly sensation of turning into liquid energy while walking with her bare feet on burning charcoals, wading completely into the feeling.

Playing with the _fire_ itself as she was dancing denuded in front of the _Devil_ `s human embodiment never felt so exhilarating, so libertine, so _good_ , and Sakura was well aware of what type of ideas were simmering through her mind but she couldn't help the shivers along her skin as she only listened and waded into the maleficent vicious vibes exuding from Sasuke`s form, churning inside of him in the form of a hurricane of impure sinful desires savoring the formidable charisma and power of this man.

 _Turn me into something impure as I slowly slid into the dark ocean of your eyes and you are melting me slowly, tantalizingly, deliciously without mercy… all-consuming and I am still free falling for you Uchiha Sasuke… like morphine to my senses._

Amazingly how the more _flaws_ and breaks into his apparently inscrutable flawless control, discipline and abstinence as he had his emotions on a leash playing with them in a chaotic hypnotic Venetian masquerade as she could never guess what his next move would be, then the more humanity and beauty it added to his character; to see perfection veiling a man was as boring as it was a phantasmagoric idiocy summoned by one`s delusional and trivial mind and not to mention heavily unrealistic.

But to submerge and wade into the flaws and shortcomings of a man as slowly his vulnerabilities were exposed to her yenning for completion as he tried his best to turn into weapons to charm, to spell to beguile, was the real thrill of discovering varieties of what many cheap fools tried to be; **perfect** **.**

 _The most perfect thing about you Sasuke are your shortcomings and I am getting crazy about them._

There was impeccability as idealism was only the mirage of someone who was not man enough to acknowledge his flaws and shockingly for someone with his social status, Sasuke was not falling into that abominable category on the contrary, he embraced his flaws —like his guilt of falling for her helplessly— and fructified them all, making the best of them and living his life to its fullest; kind of too ridiculously carefree for someone who was in a very delicate position as balancing his desert Mafia affiliation to the facade of a wealthy millionaire.

It was almost like he was riding on the waves of his own version of _insanity_ and that was something that Sakura depicted and adored about Sasuke.

He had the courage to be whoever he wanted to be while in the small moments when he was with _her_ because she is someone who will never force him into being someone that he was not; she wanted him as in Sasuke, not Uchiha, just as much as she wanted for the real him to die and pay the tribute of his family`s crimes and not his avatar as Uchiha Sasuke the Mafia Leader.

That had no importance, no value to Sakura —but it was important for Hidan as he loathed the Hyuga and the Uchiha family for interfering with his private affairs.

Yes, Sakura will not even try to conceal her absolute puzzlement when finding out that Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke`s endearing exquisite mother, and Uchiha Fugaku`s spouse has been Hidan`s secret affair for three freaking years before he got engaged with one of Mikoto`s best friends —they lied to her that the woman moved the country in search for a better job leaving Hidan behind and never telling her that she and her unborn child were assassinated by her husband.

But... who was _she_ to judge the man? Hidan had his own demons and it was admirable how he managed to preserve his mental sanity untouched —or part of it— while embroidering into that complicated relationship with Mikoto and his thirst for revenge; one that was as bloody and tumultuous as Sakura's.

"Na-ah." Sakura sang to his demand like a nightingale in pure mockery insulting him so blatantly while barely keeping her snorts at bay, clasping her mouth and laughing silently into her palms, tears already frothing under her eyelashes in pure joy; oh how dearly she wished to burst out in a full demented laughter just like she was still an Asylum patient wandering aimlessly along the poorly illuminated halls.

She will suffocate like this. Koran, Hidan, and Hinata could hear everything the cause somehow the door has not entirely been locked but it left a small cleft just enough for them to hear everything unfolding so sinister and deviant and so WRONGLY deliciously; key pointing being almost. They pressed their ear to it listening intently how Sakura was casually playing the almighty Boss Uchiha Sasuke.

A brief silence followed after her declaration during which Sakura though that Sasuke will simply walk away probably to grab a spare key from the reception or force the look with something sharp but he stunned her once again.

He spoke again to her in a tone that he has never used before in her presence but Sakura recognized it and that was the reason why the hair along her arms and behind her ears stood erect; the icicle calmness in his voice was the peculiar one that he used when he tortured or interrogated his prisoners or dealt with the other Mafia Leaders.

It only meant that he swept to his _other_ face and this time, he meant business and no more playing. Sakura knew that this was her clue to cease everything and listen to him but she was not one of his associates or prisoners, no.

She was someone who he will never cage because she was the prisoner of her own demented mind.

Sasuke will _never_ lose control —he never did; she never saw him losing composure, this was his charm, his strength, his signature, his brand —that level-headed stoicism.

He was unparalleled for this. _"I kindly advise you to open the door_ _now..._ _Sakura."_ there was something making her senses run haywire at the way he made her name tremble on his lips in everything that a voice could compel —a warning, vexation, irritation, erotica, sensuality. It felt amazing. She grew wet by him spelling her name like this.

Dear Heavens... "The man to order me around has not been born _yet_ , Uchiha." Sakura`s tone was jolly and vivacious like she was a maiden playing in the lavish gardens of Paradise chasing fireflies. Only she could be such a versatile actress —a demented mind like hers.

She almost swore that she heard a deep exhale strangled as his annoyance was probably simmering inside his temples almost as excitement and pyre demented euphoria made Sakura giddy as she giggled vivaciously, tapping her temple against the door`s frame leaning against the wall in only her tempting erotic underwear like in a fashion pictorial, having her index finger sliding along her smirking lips.

He would probably dropping the door down like a total macho casually stepping on it while looking for the beautiful pink haired culprit, then bristle in unshed fury as he would probably not be capable of controlling his bluster and exasperation at her obvious defiance and most likely end up throwing her against the wall and take her hard and fast to quench that furious sexual tension lingering so thick and lush between them but he totally shocked and stunned her—

* * *

—BAM! BAM!

* * *

Sakura only fetched an eyebrow up when a violent discharge of a gun sent two _bullets_ right through the expensive imported wood of the filigree ornamented door, making the wood creak and splinter in all possible directions and ebbed into the wall on the opposite side of the room —the one where the balcony was, scaring the living daylights out of Hidan, Hinata and Konan as they literarily freeze on the other side of the glass window peeping from behind the curtains as trying to be inconspicuous and discreet, albeit their hearts were sent into hysteria.

 _What the hell?! Uchiha Sasuke is_ _completely_ _insane!_

"Holy shit!" Hidan gasped in horror as the bullet stopped into the wall that was right in front of them making a check puff sprinkled right into the faces with much effect in an ironic display of how they evaded Death again, while Konan had an aghast expression on her figure.

With the exception of Hinata whose impassivity was even more bloodcurdling than the prospect of being killed by Uchiha in his sole moment when he totally did NOT intend to shoot them all, but the irony would have had him kill his enemies without having the pleasure to even realize that he has just unintentionally disposed of them.

Sakura was gnashing her teeth together following Sasuke intently as he stepped inside brushing past her while placing his gun back into his jacket casually strolling inside with a discompassionate expression on his handsome face and the first thing that Sakura noticed was that he has changed clothes in something less stylized and opulent and more professional and neutral –betraying where he has truly been; to take care of _business_.

"What if I was standing right in _front_ of the door in your fucking gun`s target and not coincidentally and conveniently leaning against the side wall? You would have _shot_ me right in the _heart_ you presumptuous asshole."

Sakura, on the other hand, has casually sauntered to him while having her hands planted on her sensual hips glaring at him with a searing expression in her emerald eyes; eyes that took a completely gold tea shade as the first rays of the morning crept into the room.

She could clearly limn it into his atmosphere that Sasuke was bloody murderous about something, most likely her rude attitude, but there was also something else, even more sinister whirling in overdrive into his mind, something villainous and hysteric, dark and occult that Sakura couldn't outline.

"Naturally. I surmised that you must have figured it by now how I like to play this _game_ and took all the safety measures to protect yourself since you are being so nonchalant in _provoking_ me."

Something about him was playful but at the same time, he looked like perturbed by something that made Sakura wonder whether he got bad news regarding the assassin who snuck into his room –one that her friends didn't have time to brief her about– or something even more atrocious has occurred with his other mortal enemies.

Sasuke looked _uneasy_ tormented and this was ridiculous because he was never like this; it was simply not in his nature not to be confident, calm and in control, but the ruffled look in those dark sapphire eyes, the dangerous silver gleam into them which nearly bleed red made Sakura edgy around him; like he was not there to play _games_ with her anymore and that was stupid since Sakura did nothing to remotely upset him or rile him up like this.

A heavy knock on her brain made the same dubiety arise again and this time it was even stronger. What if... what if he _does_ know more than he lets it show?

Could Uchiha Sasuke figure her out without any clue just based on his high intuition? But how? He would have had her tossed in the basement, tortured and killed by now without any iota of guilt or hesitation in his eyes, that much Sakura knew.

 _Do you know me?_

What she did not know was that things were already tortuous and dangerous between them since, even though Sasuke _did_ know her secret, he couldn't kill her, torture her, dispose of her or pretty much _harm_ her.

 _I know you but my only sin is that I love you._

The limits of his malapropism stopped where his feelings started to burn and take form for this woman.

 _But I can make her feel pain without hurting her..._ And it was exactly that notion of power that he had to scourge her and castigate her for the transgression the emotion revving into his unfathomable orbs as they were set entirely on Sakura, but the woman didn't even shy away from him on the contrary, she was the very same engine that he could never unravel.

She only smiled wider and piped her lower lip playfully not fazed by his attitude –at least she was the perfect feline on the outside, without tose hypnotizing orbs because, on the outside, she was being tortured by incertitude.

Standing into he middle of the room straight, lean and commanding as his orbs were strolling on her form, Sasuke simply stared at Sakura who slid her long denuded legs along the carpet approaching him predatory with a hint of catachresis and evilness to those demented eyes not stopping until their chests nearly touched.

An insane instinct has careered through her spine being very similar to an anxiety mixed with excitement when she has seen him return; a figment that Sakura didn`t realize it encased her chest coming really close to having _missed_ him.

In their brief but tumultuous sensual encounters, Sakura has started to get an odd sense of _familiarity_ and normality being around Sasuke, so much that she felt almost _incomplete_ without his presence; like she was sketchy without him around and that was truly bizarre.

It was almost as strong as feeling _empty_ without the notion of revenge etched into her brain, but shockingly enough... not in her _heart_ as well.

Her pique and pain were demanding for revenge, but not her core. Deep down inside, albeit hidden into the penumbras of her heart, Sakura did not chase retribution and just like Sasuke has correctly guessed, she did _not_ loathe him.

That has become obvious since she was murmuring it into her slumber —a state of mind that exposed the deepest inner feelings that could not be faked and he reveled in it; taking advantage completely of her moment of exposure realizing that the kernel of her insanity might just result from pain and torture, but never from her _real_ self.

Her hands run along his half unbuttoned shirt as she quickly unclasped the first four buttons feeling his skin, hot and supple, tauten and smooth, roaring of passion and fire under her touch but Sasuke only stared down at her with a cold and empty expression on his beautiful face almost like trapped into his own thoughts.

Sakura inwardly reveled into his divine handsomeness and sexiness in those clothes he wore. Stupid etiquette. Mafia was all about maintaining the stylized polished appearance with elegance and strict etiquette.

She rubbed his chiseled chest sensually, gracefully sliding her fingers into his silken shirt while her other hand was latched on his sculpted bicep.

He didn't even flinch as if her touch was suddenly not affecting him, only his eyes were downcast on her. Sakura wore a seductive glance — _that_ type of occult look of insanity, euphoria, and seductiveness that he found captivating and bizarre on her jade crystals. "Other people have been into this room in my absence."

Sakura didn't even shy away at his incredulous words and not a single mimic betrayed that he hit the nail on the head. Sasuke`s power resided in how his eyes could _penetrate_ through deception and her shield to protect from his eyes nested in her _insanity._

Even though his eyes could thrust inside her soul, every single thing was written in a language that he _didn't_ speak —the language of insanity.

On the balcony, her friends almost had a heart attack upon hearing Uchiha`s hunch. Damn, he was like a police dog. She dropped her voice lower deciding how should she twist his mind and make him fall the victim of his own game.

She knew for a fact that her associates clearly didn't use cosmetics and perfumes of any sorts while on a mission, so Uchiha wouldn't know how many they were only that _someone_ was there and it was also most likely that he then this random line _as bait_ because he was suspicious of her.

So let us make him even edgier and nervous then, Sakura inwardly tittered manically feeling that peculiar feeling of excitement and adrenaline swell.

"Of course," she seemed to purr while she almost finished u buttoning his slim fit Armani shirt playing with the last three buttons - _three_ buttons for her _three_ friends who were hiding on the balcony. She made every single detail be a game so much that his mind could literary explode.

"what was a pretty girl like me supposed to do when her _company_ decided to make a run for it and abandoned her in such a fancy place running like a coward who is not man enough to confront me in the morning? I obviously found myself _another_ that was willing to keep me entertained."

She knew he had him reel in fury because no one replaced an Uchiha. In their minds, they were irreplaceable in anything and incomparable to anything, but she wanted to annoy him on purpose and test his limits; buttons that she knew she didn't have to press because toying with the unpredictable was as foolish as asking the Devil to lead the way to Heaven.

She unlocked another button of his exquisite shirt, while her hand that was kneading the flexed bicep span along the skin revealed on the open shirt grazing his chiseled pectorals with her nail knowing that this aroused him terribly.

His move was fluid and invisible to the naked eye when Sasuke revealed his gun holding it in his hand and casually he encircled Sakura`s waist crushing her so hard into his chest that it knocked the wind out of her lungs as she gasped aloud and chartreuse surprised orbs twined with hard obsidian.

There was something indescribable churning into Sasuke`s eyes that was terrifying but at the same time intriguing, enigmatic and insanely beautiful.

Something roared to life when his onyx eyes burned like charcoal in pure fury and insult and this entire anti hero and lethal attitude of a Mafia leader —that she knew he was— made her inner muscles throb and the ball in her navel tighten like a burning knot sending electric jolts along her thighs.

She grew moist at this bad-ass attitude because the more Sasuke revealed that she was trading on the ice, then the more Sakura`s insanity lashed to him like a beast, totally _enjoying_ the ferocity in the way he was handling her.

She was turning into Hidan –a masochist. Naturally that Sasuke`s astute perceptive orbs got lustrous and kindled at how nonchalantly she denigrated him without any trace of dubiety or fright in her atmosphere.

Sakura continued to puzzle him and shatter every preconception about the world and Sasuke nearly smirked at the way he was not capable to fully grasp the quintessence of this woman, not in the bit, but fuck… When the vixen slowly let her calf rub and side up around his own, coiling her left gazelle long leg around his waist and resting that slim four inch red heel on the swell of his toned hip bone, slowly in a lackadaisical fluid motion grounding and rolling her hips against his own, his vision fogged in lust.

Dear heavens— she was not in the impressed by the prospect of _a gun_ being pressed down her skin as the cold metal that was pocking her lower back was bruising her skin. She seemed to basket into the feeling of sensing Death so close to her core.

"So, what now? Are you trying going to shoot me this time for real for being such a bad woman? Hmm, Uchiha?" She purred in a keening sound so forbidden and hypnotic as it was laced and ornamented with so much insanity that it was hallucinating but fascinating.

The bonfire in her hypnotic crystals of emerald beguiled his own. It was phenomenal how in the world could Sakura have that look of pure mischievousness and concupiscent in her eyes while grinding herself against the swell that formed into Sasuke`s fine suit pants in clear silent invitation, while having the most _angelic_ smile sliding along her lavish lips —one that he ravished with bruising kisses and lips which suckle on him last night with no inhibition or shame.

He couldn't for dear life understand how was it possible for a woman to compel so many different polarized faces and drap her real face with so many masks like this woman.

And this is why he couldn't let her go, he could not renounce to Sakura, she was the salvation he needed, the oasis of a man wandering through the scalding desert thirsty of life and essences so mandatory for him to survive.

She cupped the folds of his shirt and yanked it open off his barren chest carelessly tossing it on the expensive Egyptian cotton carpet as it flared into the air without a sound while she reveled into the way the fabric slid along the planes of his masculine sculpted arms.

Sasuke`s quietude enhanced the ominous and orphic aura of complete fallacious calmness in his atmosphere as he simply stared down at her with a unfathomable expression in his eyes.

She leaned forward to him while he stood absolutely motionless and silent watching her from behind lush raven eyelashes how Sakura tilted her head and let her canines sink into a cord of his chiseled long neck, suckling on it hardly like a female vampire in a bruising manner.

Her hands traipsed from his muscular chest to the long place especially of his back, encircling his shoulder blades a few following the sinuous rippling patterns of his range of back muscles like designing a map on his body with her fingertips.

Pain and pleasure shot through Sasuke at the way Sakura was nipping on his neck while her body warmth and her touch flooded his already poisoned mind. She was poisoning him like a _drug._

 _Morphine… my dear morphine and the way she intoxicates me with her venom, killing me sweetly in pure passion._

He wanted to punish her for even attempting such an outrageous thing as seducing him but more like he was angry with her, he berated himself for stupidly falling for her.

And all that imbroglio sewed from all the sins and contradictions in his attitude drove Sasuke to the edge of insanity; a fury that he couldn't contain and just like a blazing volcano, it had to erupt at some point —and Sakura knew it as well.

"You gravely misconstrue my conniption so far… _Sakura._ You thought that I am a _gentle_ man but in reality," Something fugitive shot along Sakura`s spine —like the cold shiver of Death— in the moment Sasuke wrapped his hands around her slim wrists clasping her bones until they nearly cracked in an iron grip as it tore her hands away off his body abruptly and her lips froze in place as they tapped against his chin, listening to the sound of his eerie body language silently. "I am _not._ "

She knew that she should have stopped but she did not. He was right, she had no idea of who exactly Uchiha Sasuke was and what type of man resided into the core of his inner self —just as he would never know how different from her exterior veneering her inner self was.

" _What the fu_ —" Without giving her the chance to react or decipher the sophistic meaning of his ambiguous icy declaration, Sakura found herself pushed roughly backwards as she lost the balance rolling on her heels and, not even realizing it just how close to the bed she was, she found her nude shoulders hitting the mattress with a muffled low thud, like a crane spreading its wings wide ready to soar high on the sky, limbs haphazardly tossed in every direction. "—auch!"

"—let me enlighten you about _who_ I really am when I am not in the mood to _play_ Sakura." There was something lone and distance into his stinging velvet tone that Sakura couldn't associate to Sasuke but she might be mistaking him for an avatar that her mind created out of desperation.

Not quite understanding what his intentions were and where would it lead when he nervously and ungracefully unbuckled the belt of his pants then pulled the zipper down in a harsh manner as the unmistakable sound nearly made Sakura`s eardrums cling unpleasantly.

"Hey wai—"

"—shut. up." He simply growled to her in such a venomous acerbic way that Sakura nearly panicked because this was a side of him that she couldn't recognize —it wasn't even his normal way to deal with his enemies— but in the next moment after she saw him unceremoniously and without having his usual sensuality and grace, Sasuke pulled his pants and boxers down in one harsh motion dragging them along his thighs and, gripping her hands in a vice grip, he used his other free hand to flip her position and throw her on the middle of the bed, face down and resting on her tummy like a fish out of the water.

Sakura couldn't turn her head to watch him move behind her as he harshly snuck a hand around her tummy and hauled her hips up as Sakura immediately balanced herself on her knees half liking this brutality and half being perplexed by it expecting him to fuck her senseless just like she has anticipated, but instead of sliding his member though her folds as his fingertips curled around the flimsy lace material of her lingerie pulling the panties down her knees, without any warning or preparation, Sasuke trusted inside her rough tight ass in one forceful long, deep, hard penetration, without mercy.

"AH! _No_ stop it damn it— ah!"

Uchiha was taking her in a way that he didn't before because instead or ramming into her pulsating hot core that was already laved by milky fluids glistening along her nether lips, he pierced her higher between her round dedicated cheeks, right into her ass without any stimulation knowing exactly what he was going for —punishment— because _that_ way of fucking her was excruciating and _painful._

And _revenge_ it did because for the first time in so many years and since she was with him, a burning pain that she hasn't felt in forever coursed through Sakura and crumbled her walls in a nano-second without giving her any chance to prepare herself; moreover, since she hadn't felt pain in such a long time because of the drugs, she forgot how it was to feel this level of burning stinginess in such a sensitive area and it literarily tore her body and mind in million burning pieces and it felt agonizing even to someone as strong as her.

It hurt her chest more than it burned her lower regions and every smidgen of her willpower not to scream at the top of her lungs in pure agony and preserve her dignity flied off the window because damn… it hurt worse than anything.

She literary shrieked in pure agony involuntarily as her body went on alert, not knowing how to react accordingly as a system of defense in front of _that_ horrible pain but she muffled it by burying her face into the plush pillow while her nails almost ripped the sateen sheets like a cat`s claws scratching the lustrous surface.

Sakura was reacting in ways that no one expected her to because unlike every other time, she was _not_ backfiring, not stopping Sasuke in anyway and truth to be told, she had no idea of why was she not turning back and punch him square into the balls of his face.

Or she did but a masochistic side in her knew that she was deserving this for toying with his feelings in revert to what his family did to her but the way he treated her lately was in pure discrepancy to his involvement in her incarceration in the Asylum —confusion took the horrible form of a monster.

But more than it lacerated through her body, the searing pain rippled along her chest and mind and for a moment Sakura could clearly perceive that ray of lucidity, as hallucinate, graphic and abominable as it was, it welled over her entire being scorching her as her very spirit perished like a pile of ashes burning under the merciless cruelty of a man who had more faces than the sun during an eclipse; this was a face of Sasuke that she was not used to because she has never interacted with him so savage, demonic and maleficent —his real identity as a _Capo._

 _Who are you Sasuke?_

Fury burned on the pyre of excruciating pain as he literarily tore her in half ramming inside of her body without any smidgen of consideration, elegance or affection —all elements of what he has displayed so far with her— and for a moment, Sakura even took it into account that Sasuke Uchiha had a bipolar personality, because albeit his body was just as vigorous, masculine, hard and sturdy, as all the other times when she has explored it because he allowed her to touch him to the content of her heart, now the difference between his barbarous tenue of his was not matching.

He was completely silent while he was pounding inside her body merciless veiled by a demonic impulse and zeal without sympathy or pity, and only his parched grunts were betraying his physical exhaustion at how much passion was the pouring into his animalistic thrusts.

 _Stop him… stop him now!_

His digits lost the peculiar grace as they were digging into the soft skin of her hips marking her with circular purple bruises as he hauled her brutally to him forcing her to pendulate her body in rapid jerks against his own hips and increase the speed and the violent thrusts inside her, forcing himself all the way inside her every each time until she swallowed him entirely, without caring about her stifled cries of absolute pain or the violent trembles of her body.

 _Don't you care at all about how I feel?_ It was the very same question frothing inside their minds in the moment when they have been faced with their pathetic reflections in the mirror —that no matter how much they give, there is always going to be a rift between them and they better not get emotionally attached, but it was too late for this as they both knew it and the revolt came exactly from their internal moil knowing exactly that they should have never become so involved, so absorbed, so passionate about it.

Guilt and self-condemnation squirted through Sasuke`s entire system as a surfeit of inequity and disgust with his own act bubbled over his system and burned his mind.

Sasuke knew it perfectly well as his thrusts into her tight rough body grew harder and steadier that no fine man would use such a disgusting act to punish a woman for a transgression, especially one that he had feelings for, but at the same time, he was also castigating himself through the barbarous act for his inability to kill her and not betray his _Family._

In fact, Sasuke felt like this entire brutal way of facing her without respect, mercy or consideration for her unwillingness to participate in such an act with him was paining him more than it did to Sakura.

It was just visible for the way she trembled with scalding tears that she could not smother her agony anymore as her fists tore the soft fabric of the bed sheets in invisible discontent, fury, revolt with an unforeseen hint of submission and _acceptance_ of a punishment that she clearly deserved as a mortal enemy, but not as the _woman_ he... started to genuinely fall in _love_ with.

That abundance of byzantine feelings were not the result of guilt, because he was torturing an enemy —and what he did to her was mild in comparison to what he normally did to the prisoner enemies— but because somehow, seeing her whimper and writhe under him seemingly powerless to stop him from digging his nails into her hips and force her ass higher so as to hit her from an even sharper angle, it causing an eruption of muffled screams to echo through his eardrums in pure agony, felt like complete liberation and atonement.

"Ahh—" While Sakura was pressing her canines on the soft skin of her cheek not wanting to submerge into the pathetic role of a victim, Sasuke felt his air being knocked out of his lungs at how sleazy and distasteful it was to pierced through her rough dry and extremely tight passageway, it being way harder than how it was to normally take her, and even to him, it was sending a burning pain along his body as the sateen skin of his sensitive member scraped and rubbed against her dry rough skin, but he didn't care about that pain as only his growls and harsh pants were the only sign that he was still human and not the flash of a demon`s dark smoke wrapping around Sakura.

Why wasn't she trying to stop him, to tear her body from him like he knew she could? She still managed to perplex him with this incongruent attitude, with how docile she was like she accepted her punishment that she knew she deserved it but at the same time, it was just visible that she was fighting to suppress that rage and not fire back. Why, _why_?

Sakura still managed to be enigmatic, to toy and twist his mind even though she was in such a vulnerable position allowing him to keep a hand curled around her nape and push her head down in the submissive stance of a slave while his other one was wrapped around her midsection, holding her in place as he pushed himself inside her brutally nearly losing balance and leaning entirely on her, shadowing and overpowering her entirely —but it looked like Sakura found something into her pain that he couldn't decipher.

He started to thrust forward as hard as he could making sure that he went as deep as he could go, but without rushing it because he aimed for her to feel the pain in slow deliberate waves and prolong that agony as if diluting the time and giving the illusion of it lasting three times longer than it was in reality —that was the reality that _he_ was conjuring.

The orphic sensation that simmered inside Sasuke`s brain as it was floating in vacuum and darkness trying to find the bulb to illuminate all of those labyrinths soaked in complete obscurity, was that Sakura`s pain equalized lucidity and thus she lost that mysterious aura that insanity gave —the thing that attracted him to her, flummoxed him from the very beginning, the tool of her ineffable.

 _'I am lost'_ Other sorts of emotions from the befuddling repertoire spilled over Sakura`s brain as she found herself tossed into the eye of the storm surrounded by inhospitable turbulent waters ready to submerge her entirely, and that type of darkness unraveled the light of what she feared the most;  lucidity.

 _'I am trapped but not by him, my_ _body or_ _my mind,_ _but my_ _heart and I want_ _out_ _of this dance, of this_ _nightmare_ _, of this grotesque circus.'_

And the reason why she could not askew from it, why she could not fight him back and try to free herself was that she found herself virtually surrounded by the same four hallucinating white walls of her Asylum room and bars encased her into a silvery cage of dementia, pinning her wings with cruel long needles while she found herself being a hypnotic beautiful butterfly exposed and trapped forever in the cruel mirage of an eternal beauty —dead and gone as her eyes lost the luscious light.

All being a captive of Sasuke Uchiha —she could not escape him not because she was physically impotent but because he triggered a plethora of something inside of her that Sakura deemed as being long dead.

The pain that Sasuke conjured inside of her body washing her over in rippling electric waves of anguish and stinging burning lacerations, tearing her soft skin like a razor blade, has summoned a fleeting memory of _Sasor_ i and she during their last heart-jerking encounter into the yard of the Asylum, just before it has been crushed by lightning, and the burning flames of the Purgatory that she has unleashed on that decadent Paradise.

The puppeteer`s lips and tears bubbling like champagne into the depths of his ruby orbs —a peculiar shade that Sasuke seemed to have in certain moments when she chafed him and pressed her luck further than his boundaries allowed— mixing into the blood and filth and smoke staining his pristine face, his last scalding endearing words, his lucidity melting slowly into the last hypnotic smidgen of dementia, the one which conjured the illusion of Paradise on earth and his last parting gift to her, along with his kiss of goodbye forever now ricocheted back into her memory.

Among all the revolt, disgust, pure hatred and unadulterated fury that she should have feel for Sasuke and what he was doing to her, there was one particular gesture that she absolutely coveted for him to do; and that was for Sasuke to _kiss_ her.

From a third party's pint of view and a part of Sakura mind and _maybe for Sasuke_ as well, this looked like rape, but he didn't care.

He forced himself inside her like he never forced himself on any other woman —not that he was actually a notorious Don Juan because he was very selective and not too coquettish— while the luxurious bed was racking with an ever jerk of his hips each time her bent her over more to keep her in place and his grunts twined with her sobs created a deplorable picture.

Nothing into that circus/that Hell made sense; actors became masks as she couldn't recognize anyone, lost and forgotten among so many unfamiliar contours in a dramatic emptiness and desolation. Nothing made sense anymore; not even her hate for him which was so lucid, so strong and unruffled, so define and palpable, but at the same time, it was stronger feelings that transpired between them the ones to give a _meaning_ to that act.

It had been so foreign since she last truly _cried_ that the salty surfing liquid welling under her yields and leaking along her cheeks felt so alien to Sakura —she has been through this before when two of the doctors from the Asylum have raped her while she was heavily sedated because she has defied their order not to get close to the fence while they were repairing the electric circuits, but it has definitely been tremendously different then.

Not only she didn't perceive the obvious physical pain while they did it while her mind was reeling into a blissful oblivion floating between reality and insanity, but she only remembered bleeding because they have been too brutal and inexperienced and throwing up out of pure disgust, then rushing to the showers and nearly burned her entire skin while she scrubbed her body with soap under a hot steam of water to erase those marks of them from staining her body of course, in vain.

But those were common occurrences in such a godforsaken damned place so Sakura has learned to protect herself as much as she could by behaving and faking insanity, but this time it was different —with Sasuke, everything was different.

This time, he was not one of those lecherous demented doctors abusing their patients with hideous twisted figures resembling grotesque elements of an impure world, such as dirty and sinful animals, but a man that had an important role in her life —maybe even more than she wanted to believe.

He was not a filthy abusive pig and that was exactly the problem; he was there with a purpose, he was trying to convey a message to her, to prove something and not to mention that he was not hurting her like those doctors do albeit the pain was evident this time.

Somehow… she still stupidly _trusted_ him to stop at some point instead of going on until she couldn't physically take it. Why wasn't she feeling dirty and violated with Sasuke? What was the notable difference between him and those gruesome pigs of doctors?

Sakura felt her scalding tears blind and soak her orbs in pure confusion and revolt finding herself truly _crying_ because of the physical pain and part of her because of something that tormented her _mentally_ _._ Didn't she go through this before on her Asylum days when she was being abused and raped?

She wanted so badly to turn round and kill him for this act only... Felt completely paralyzed and benumbed. She forgot that he could make _her_ feel and this implied pain. And along with that immense pain... Came lucidity.

 _Pain_ used to represent her conjured up dream, a pathway to cling to lucidity, her only hope but when she actually felt it infused by Sasuke himself, something flipped inside of her as Sakura found it completely abstruse to fathom the reason for the painful lump in her throat choking her with blinding tears as she sobbed in both anguish and rage, nerves dissipating into a penumbra of pure pain; he was hurting her but at the same time she felt like Sasuke was trying desperately to _share_ his own pain in the only way that he could safely convey his epistles.

Fucking her ruthlessly.

But the numbness in her body that has been aroused from its slumber and exposed to pain after so much time of being desensitized, slowly as it was being hit by spasms of electric stinging pain burning her body as she tried to understand the reason for it only be summoned by Sasuke and not anyone else, prevented her from riposting.

This feels like a horrid nightmare where she can clearly see everything around unfolding in a hallucinating motion, only that she had her limbs glued to the bed, helpless and vulnerable but at the same time... she continued to be trimmed by the feeling that Sasuke was not genuinely trying to harm her; it was not natural for him to act so out of his elegant character, for Uchiha had way more other more efficient methods to castigate her.

Then why...?

Lucidity negated her insanity meaning that her walls, the barrier, and her guard were bring crumbled one by one by him.

She tried to fight her sobs gritting her teeth until she heard the bones clattering into her eardrums obnoxiously, inwardly chanting to herself that this will end up soon and once he is done she will find a way to kill him for that or maybe she prayed for his friends to shoot from the other side but they were being conflicted at what to do.

They couldn't see that she was crying because she muffled it confusing her companions that that she was enjoying it. She confused them with her insanity and instead of it being her hidden trump card weapon, it was an enemy for the first time.

She couldn't do anything but be at his _mercy_ and thus Sakura found herself half laughing at the absurdity, the grotesque, the irony and the thrill of her situation between the sobs that wouldn't cease away –like her very core was weeping while it was being aroused from its slumber reminiscing about the moments when it felt so alive. Sasuke had no concept of mercy in his bones. None.

He was the Capo di Capo of Konoha notorious for his savage cruelty and the nonchalance in killing in cold blood. She felt even part of him so engorged and steel like ravaging and tearing her innards in half without remorse but at the same time she started to find a tinge of _pleasure_ in that pain –but she put it past her insanity and the way it distorted her reality or maybe this is how she was making it be without being hurt.

Every time he slammed against her as the sound of sweaty skin slapping against skin, bodies bouncing together, Sasuke went even deeper inside of her both growling and moaning as pants turned vicious and rasped, but forced himself to keep his pace as slow as possible and she knew why; it was his form of slow torture.

Uchiha Sasuke`s earmark type of torture –he was reputed into the Mafia Families for fancying his enemies like this enjoying every single part of their agony and his keen orbs only added to his amusement, being so perceptive in catching the finest of details about the agony of his enemies savoring toying with them until they broke. She will have to endure this for as long as he–

* * *

–Stopped!

* * *

And pulled away from her entirely making her let out a short cry when he forcibly retracted from her body leaving a trail of an electric singing pain lingering inside of her lower regions and spine that was terrifying and searing.

She was positive that he did that so as to gain more amplitude to slam inside her once again up to the hilt. But instead of doing that, Sasuke shocked her once again proving it to Sakura that not only he could be ruthless like a beast without taking into account that the object of his revenge was someone who he cared about in his own anfractuous way, but he was also someone as fluky and capricious as a water mill only whirling when the stream was strong.

His hand that kept her featherweight body pinned face down to the mattress gently glissaded from her hips upwards to wreathe around her shoulders while his other one pressed against her knees that were wide opened and suddenly, Sakura found herself being _gently_ brought up and into his arms.

 _What the_ –

Before she knew it, Sasuke turned her to face skyward and pressed her back onto the mattress with him shadowing her from her left side, having one hand draped into a loose but secure hold around her waist and the other supporting his head as he rested on his elbow looking at her in a leering way that had to hear heart stop for its pace for a nanosecond; the onyx in is orbs has never been so luminous as now and they stole her breathe away entirely.

She felt it sound and clear because her brain and chest had been shot by a voltage. Sakura didn't even realize that the moisture sliding under her eyelids were amassed into the form of the crystalline droplets of her searing tears that simmered into her jade eyes spilling along her cheeks as she winked rapidly gasping just as fast as her entire body was trembling like a petal of a cherry blossom carried out by the wind, but the man beside her did.

Slowly almost tentatively with a feather like sateen touch that only he possessed, Sasuke outstretched his hand to her face and she didn't flinch when his fine fingertips cupped her teary face like holding fine Bohemian crystal unabashedly studying her expression with a look in his orbs that matched the perfection and warmth of a sunset bathed in golden and ruby lights and... _kissed_ her with a diaphanous tap of his lips against her just like she has inwardly craved for, responding to her desire and giving in return everything that he has taken forcibly seconds ago.

Something was happening between them…

A warm wind whirled into Sasuke`s chest in the outline of an emotion that he _never_ felt before as it shot through him when he recognized the emotion, he mentally combined suicide when his mind, his heart and every pore of his body virtually shout it out aloud –it was guilt.

No, no, _no_ – someone like him never waded into something so futile, so useless. His laconic eyes and unswerving hands were meant to kill, to punish while his body was only used as a tool to draw pleasure or intimidation, but this time… with Sakura every inch of his skin got infused with an unusual energy, a warmth that was as soothing as it was scalding and sizzling, getting a meaning, turning something that has been in his second nature for years into an alien concept about truly feeling _affection_ for someone.

Sasuke kissed her so tenderly while his thumb sauntered under her silky wet eyelashes caressing those abandoned tears as they felt hot and tender under the skin of his fingertips, stroking her cheeks gently while her lips trembled under the delicacy and the _intensity_ of his meaningful kiss. He moved in a way that he didn't before.

Like a **lover** and every voice of ration mixed with all the frothing insanity enhanced and highlighted that notion in her mind. And she couldn't help but feel limp and drained of will-power and energy to resist him in anyway, letting him kiss her like he never did before –like no one ever did before and even more.

There were quelled tears elongating under her wet eyelashes as she nearly whimpered into his arms in frustration, pathos and desperate pleasure of any kind churned inside her chest as her racing heart cupped all of them into its basket like forbidden fruits of the most delicious sin, because she mistook her emotions for insanity; a fine line undecipherable between them.

And what he said next... it was what skimmed past his lips as they glissaded from her pert lips to her earlobe burying his nose –as well as his shame and lost dignity as a man– into the veil of damp strawberry blonde curls spilled on the pillow that had her freezing. "I am sorry. _For everything_ …"

And her heart stopped. entirely; it stopped stammering, stopped jerking in absolute fury, stopped counting down her life`s seconds, stopped fluttering like a caged bird being released from its prison and every passing second have been lost into the myriads of his stygian eyes; beautiful onyx tinged hues that never gleamed more beautiful than now as they stole Sakura`s breath away.

Uchiha wore a completely antithetical expression to what she would have expected to see —smugness and pride conjured by his vulgar and ruthless act and what followed after his hushed and barely perceptible apology… was definitely not her _name_ but…

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I know this was sooooo short like SO SHORT... I berate myself for it, but I don`t know just how much time will it take me to check on the rest of the chapter so I figured that it would be right to just update as much as I have been able to go through it. I promised to make the updates quicker and I want to keep my promise to you. The moment I get the rest spellchecked I will update again. It is just that I am extremely busy with the Case Study for my Thesis and thus have less time to focus on my stories.

I definitely did NOT forget about the other stories, especially ones that I have received private messages and reviews about -Everything in my life, High school memories, Magnolia Perfume or Priestess of Tea. Is just that these are the ones that I have written sketches in advance but they need foolproofing and inserting the descriptions. I will keep you guys informed about the upcoming updates.

So gomen ne...

Thank you guys for the reviews and for following this story, it means a lot.

If the pathetic excuse of a cliffhanger was lame, please overlook it... this is me trying to keep you entertained. And if the chapter was boring, lacked action, was weird and gave you conflicted or unsettling feelings then I promise that the next ones will be more exciting.

So till next time, thanks for still reading my story.


	11. A spiders web

**::CHAPTER XI** — A **spider`s web::**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

::Those quenched emotions netted into a silky **spider** `s clever **web** ,

Have led me back to you.

The obsidian in your vibrant orbs have mirrored the twilight welling into my own ones,

Pulling my strings right back to you, who is the finest puppet master and I fall…

Perpetually into this quixotic mirage, this fantasy that resides in your sturdy arms,

Illusions that would never truly belong to me just like _you_ will never truly be mine.

Uchiha Sasuke…

The name of the most erotic wistful ignis fatuus, the only melody that tremble from my lips.

There are so many epistles that reside nested deep into my core, words so beautiful and so sincere,

Like petals of a writhing blood rose fading into velvet black and perishing as they sweep away all of this memories…

I felt you so strong and beautiful before and I still feel you now, so close, so masculine, so incandescent,

Simmering with desires that I have imagined for us, phantasms of a future that can never belong to us.

My heart burns with your image tattooed like a lost memory of the most beloved sun,

My one and only secret forbidden love… the only man whose voice is a fine honed blade and honey chocolate aphrodisiac,

Forgive me for everything… forgive me for this feelings that I secretly shelter,

For choosing **revenge** and rejecting your heart,

I lost the bet with the Devil and now my soul withers by the absence of the light,

But I am not afraid to search for my way through the labyrinths of your eyes,

Because I know that at the end of the tunnel…

 **You** are going to be there… **only** you.

Your lattice voice cajoled me and inveigled me with leather and red wine words,

Meandering around my mind like the sateen nets of a rapacious **spider,**

Digging your claws deep into soft skin and swallowing my blood, my flesh and my very soul.

 _Sasuke_ … I will never return the whispered love epistles that you sent, addressing them to the azure, to the sunset, to the wind… to ears that refused to listen to your song,

But I will forever remember the taste of your touch and the delicacy of your kiss

When I inject you with the sweetest **venom** dripping from my lips,

Lips soaked in

M

O

R

P

H

I

N

E

::

.

.

.

* * *

On the other side of the drape on the balcony comedy was unfolding as an explicit grotesque dark humor while three polarized people conveyed opposite emotions while acting like characters from the comic cartoons.

Hinata had Hidan`s left hand twisted in a painful grip behind his back successfully keeping him in place as he trashed into her arms threatening to lurch forward and slice the air with how violently his entire form was trembling in pure adrenaline and excitement, while Konan was assisting her in keeping the flamboyant man rooted on his heels by having her both arms curled under his armpits and tucking on his broad shoulders, both women doing their best to prevent a tragedy from happening because of Hidan`s volcanic tenue.

He growled as he had one of his legs bent against the side wall for leverage as he tried in vain to slid the glass door open, pistol securely trapped into his other available hand, trying to jerk from Hinata and Konan`s powerful grip, snarling and seething and murmuring obscenities.

"As much as I would enjoy women's hands on my body, kindly get the fuck off me and let me fill that bloody pig`s skull with bullets!"

"No no, we can't do this Hidan. This is Morphine`s revenge not ours. You heard Ai-chan." Konan was trying her best to vanquish the zeal of this man and the simmering desire to shot Uchiha Sasuke for what he did to Sakura, preventing him to do something excessive that would blow away their cover, because as soon as they have witnessed what Uchiha did to their comrade and how he was basically raping her as Sakura clearly was not enjoying his act —or she did in her own deviant way since she didn't react to him in any way except form the grimaces of torturous pain and hysteria— something clicked into Hidan`s head like someone has pulled the trigger and shot his brains.

He couldn't for the love of all that`s holy withstand the torment on Sakura`s visage creasing her in ripples of everything ranging from dementia and hysteria to pleasurable tortuous manifestation of immense pain, as she simply lied in a debauched lecherous position, helpless and incapable to stop what Sasuke was doing to her; the fact that she might have voluntarily allowed him to do that to her did nothing to quell the raging urge to kill the man and castigate him for such unacceptable behavior.

Awkwardly and comically, Hidan was having a leg dangling and trying to dropkick on the soundproof glass door while Hinata and Konan successfully trapped him with their sturdy hands and kept him backwards, like trying to tame a wild Yemen horse from rearing.

The entire picture was the perfect sketch of three stupid inebriated comedians, but as much as they tried to spurn those feeling of asperity and rage, Sakura was a dear comrade who was suffering under the pressure of her own revenge, allowing Uchiha Sasuke to act this way towards her and, and the thing that puzzled them was her ineptitude or refusal to protest, to fight back, to laugh manically like she always did or to erupt in a fist of dementia but instead, she looked like she was genuinely... _sobbing_!

Sakura`s kindled pain was too heart-jerking to witness, for her suffering was infinite times much more poetic and zealous than the one of a normal woman; and this was not just a hot man trying to dominate her in an uninspiring fit of proving his worth as the alpha male, no.

This was the enemy who sadly enough occupied most parts of her demented brain; at least those fragments that still haven't entirely indulged into insanity they kept on leering at Uchiha in such an affectionate demented way that she shall never.

The fact that she was not _reacting_ at all disconcerted Hidan, Hinata and Konan the most because Sakura has always been dicey and inconstant in her conniption, especially when in the presence of Uchiha Sasuke and, as much as she tried to use this delphic tenue in his presence so as to conceal her real feelings and thoughts, unfortunately her friends couldn't intervene properly.

"Hidan," Said man was so absorbed in rage that he didn't freak out at Hinata`s bloodcurdling tranquil tone; maybe she too was bloody worried and unsettling to exude the same delirious sinister and ominous atmosphere than usually. "do not ruin this for her; you owe her this much Hidan to fail her now."

Konan took advantage of the situation as Hidan`s shoulders tautened and stiffened upon envisioning the implication of Hinata`s masked plea and wrapped hands round his pectorals while her fingertips accidentally brushed over nippers and the soft skin immediately hardened through the sleeveless shark skin blouse that was molding like a shadow over his sculpted form, making the man wince and gnash his teeth in pure exasperation. "Woman, "He groused low in his chest sounding both excited and chaffed by her clumsy mistake. "Stop groping me damn it; you are getting me turned on and this will make me miss that fucker`s head! "

It took every fragment of his self-discipline for Hidan not to let out a throaty squeak in pure protest and pique as those two women didn't understand a thing of what was happening, but he was a man just like that arrogant Uchiha bastard and thus he knew exactly what the outcome of his act was.

Sakura was in real anguish and Konan and Hinata were still blabbering about her imbecile revenge, and that was what inflamed him up to hysteria —Sakura was insane and thus she couldn't be left alone as much as she threatened and implored them not to intervene in her revenge, but that was not the _core_ of her existence.

He had to knock some sense into that pretty savvy skull of her as much as his chest ached to see a close friend acting like this.

It was Hidan`s own stupidity for getting so emotionally attached affectionately by Hinata Sakura and Konan, and was now paying the price of getting so intimately involved as he viewed all of them as his three little sisters —minus the parts of him and Konan occasionally engaging into masochistic fetish activities with sexual thematic, but no one said that they were all mentally stable, and thus their sentiments and crochets were also convoluted, but genuine, honest and rather beautiful, deep and poetic.

Hinata slammed a sateen hand down his jabbing mouth muffling his babbles as Hidan was moving his moist lips on her warm palm, visibly clattering his teeth together in fury that he couldn't be as expressive as to curse them all to Hell and back, but as much as she could relate to his feelings mentally agreeing with Hidan`s logic, she knew Sakura far better than any of them and she will never forget how much resolution and lucidity was absorbed by those chartreuse orbs of hers when she at the mental asylum on fire swearing to get revenge and, just as now, Sakura refused Hinata's help, instructed her to wait outside while she disposed of Kabuto. "Hush, they might hear us."

"Who cares? I want to put some bullets down that pigs chest and I sure as hell want to hear him scream in agony as blood sprays from his dying corpse! "

"Trust me, I want too to do the same thing to Uchiha Sasuke, but we have to trust Morphine. She knows what she is doing and she can take care of herself without us to intervene into her business. Right Ai-chan? "

The look in Hinata`s pearly unfathomable nacre eyes bore something that they rarely see and this is the reason why when the Hyuga kept her lips sealed in a symbolic silence Konan and Hidan felt cold shivers brim along their spines.

"I trust _her,_ " Light soprano timbre meandering like a warm zephyr added credibility to her honest confession, but she had another occult feeling coursing through her, one that was only known of by Sakura and her. "and this is the reason why I do not wish to steal her reason to continue to exist in this world"

This is where Hinata tried to successfully eschew her eyes from her friends and gazed in front of her peeping over Hidan`s stiffened shoulder to the opaque drape like she could see right _through_ it with those moony orbs. "Even if my ontology is antagonist to hers."

It was the first to me since they became partners when Konan and Hidan have heard Hinata so unabashedly admit it aloud that she opposed Sakura's revenge, even though they knew that her religious beliefs –which have become a way of life and her own Creed to be a guide to the maze of life– it had an impact to hear the words roll out of her lush lips.

This is the elongation of their sisterly bond which many times seemed more than feeble amity liaisons harbored out of necessity —even though they embodied two opposite parts of the universe lousy like Yin and Yang symbols of light and darkness, their love for each other, trust and do transcended their beliefs.

They supported one another I all their ridiculous, excessive and demented concepts and kinesics, even though they knew that they were futile and sometimes impossible and self-harming.

Hinata didn't intervene into that rather barbaric shameful act because she loved Sakura more than to act on upon to the principles of morals and dignity.

Plus, she refrained from letting her heart dictate the course of her antics and jump in to save her friend from suffering, because she respected her convictions and wishes and if Sakura's wish was to roll in agony along the road to revenge, then Hinata was willing to swallow her friend's tears and entirely and spiritually connect to her pain while trying to alleviate some of it.

Hidan and Konan have always found it captivating how Sakura and Hinata were capable of creating a telepathic resonance between them for they felt each other's emotions like twins sharing the same womb and one soul.

They will never resonate to what exactly those two women have undergone during their asylum days but it seemed that they united their insanity into one mad genius lucidity.

When craziness becomes ration then what is the point in caging a soul which had already earned its _freedom?_

 _Blurred_ by an existence that has been denied to her as Sakura was starting to get a real glimpse of what it meant to live outside the boundaries of the Mental Hospital, free from the hinges of a psychotic psychedelic existence where insanity became just a tool to deny lucidity and psychotic geniuses were far more dangerous than the rays of freedom behind those tall electric fences.

 _"_ Well excse _moi_ if I don't fucking trust that chick because fuck it Ai-chan, your sister is bat shit nutty! Who knows what she might do and put herself fin danger. Heck she is crazy enough to get herself killed while she kills that Uchiha wimp as well and revel into the beauty of seeing him die along..."

Olive vexed orbs gleamed in pure excitement as he wished for nothing more than all the Hell to burn the entire Uchiha family to ashes for all the miseries and injustices that they had done, minus the enthralling Uchiha Mikoto of course, but the others could rot in Hell for all that he cared. It was such an exhilarating sentiment churning into his chest similar to his own fantasy; it being impossible to draw a line between fantasy and insanity.

"…Wait, I wanna do that too!" Having a completely flip of attitude, Hidan stretched his lips into a villainous perverted grin and, peeping back to the curtain he nearly shoved Konan out of the way, gluing his temple against the side wall rambling as the two women exchanged curious glances; then they joined him as Hinata leaned against his lean shoulder and Konan poked her head from under his arm that still had the gun trembling in pure anticipation to be discharged into Uchiha`s skull and crack it open. "Fuck, I wanna see more."

"Such a shameful behavior," Konan murmured almost teasingly as they continued to stare without shame and mild curious eyes as Uchiha was fucking Sakura`s brains in such an explicit position seeing everything in detail but of course, none of them were perturbed for they have seen and experienced far _worse_. "aren't you ashamed to call yourself a man?"

"Fuck no! Ladies love this hunk of a male too much to nurture despise for him. Don't play the saint here Konan-chan; the robe of a nun only belongs to our dearest Ai-chan here." Hinata and Konan exchanged glances baffled by his sarcastic remark that normally would have won him a demonstration of ghostly bittersweet comeback from Hinata, but something was wrong with Hidan.

Hidan was already a lost cause and his hint of deprived sexual deviant behavior was ebbed into every line but that was no secret to them. "Oh, _shit_! You`ve got to… fucking kidding me! No fucking way he—hehe—hehe-"

"What is the matter Hidan? Is he truly hurting her now?" Turbulent anxious glances were exchanged between Hinata and Konan as they caught the sudden spurn in Hidan`s attitude and the way his shoulders stiffened and tauten and his entire attitude about-faced completely going rigid and somehow shocked.

And Hidan was barely fazed by anything that didn't involve his religion!

"We cannot see clearly with you obstructing the view Hidan." Hinata pressed her much petite frame onto his sculpted back resting on her toes as she tried to see better suddenly feeling something shift into the air; something telepathic and unexplainable has transpired and albeit she felt it resonating with her own heart just like when she was a prisoner in the Asylum, she couldn't see it clearly. "So move over."

"What is happening there with Uchiha and Morphine, Hidan?"

"Shhh—you obnoxious impatient woman, damn it! Do you want that lame excuse of a Capo to discover us hiding in his balcony?" His tone was hushed and harsh albeit his rasped attitude had nothing personal to do with her.

"They are... Uchiha has... I can't fucking believe it!" He tittered menacingly suddenly erupting into a fit of unleashed giggles curling a hand around his tummy as his hand that still held his pistol went to his lips to smother those snorts and ruffled amused sounds, tears prickling at the corners of his orbs as the unfolding events tool a turn that he could have never foreshadow "Oh damn this is beyond epic! I swear it`s fucking poetry! Ha—hahahaha!"

"Hidan," Konan shoved him off as he nearly stumbled with his back rolling along the wall, smothering his maniacal laughter with his palm, pocking her head under his armpit looking and she nearly froze. "I want to se–" Air got knocked from her lungs as her amethyst orbs glimmered in disbelief while Hinata beside her had similar conflicting sentiments as she too held in her breath while her heart missed two beats; if she was someone else _–Hidan_ for instance _–_ Hinata would have gasped aloud at the absurdities transpiring between Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura was only reviewing her encounters with Uchiha Sasuke but she never went into the quintessence of them, always leaping above all the most important details that she considered trite _–feelings_ but that was because Sakura was heavily denying them.

"He s–stopped?! Oh my God _he_ stopped!" Hinata stammered not because she was fazed but because she was aghast because of Sasuke`s unexpected attitude; she had a hunch that Uchiha might have genuinely fell in love with Sakura and that was also visible in his facial expressions, in how scalding rivulets of sweat were simmering along his sculpted body as he kept her straddled down on the bed thrusting inside of her like he was _suffering_ being haunted by his own demons and that was something absolutely abstruse.

 _He was… suffering for her! He was being trimmed by guilt and remorse for his shameful and indecent behavior!_

"On his o-own accord?! Impossible! Why?" What perplexed her till bones was his delicacy; his sudden finesse and tender look in his eyes, yes she could tell because Hinata`s intuition and orbs were piercing right through the souls, having a formidable power of analysis.

Unlike the others, details were being her forte and this time as well she was not fooled as Sasuke was not masking his feelings at all, most likely because Sakura could not see him and this was almost... comical to see if the context wouldn't have been tear-jerking.

And she has realized it that Sakura has _changed_ from the woman that she was during her Asylum days; she changed dramatically but for the better without her even noticing those changes in her.

Hinata, who has always been by her side and saw her at her worst _–_ still seeing her at her worst _–_ was capable to limn all those details and subtle different nuances in her tenue; they were occasional, volatile and elusive but they were there taking deep roots that were digging deep into her conscious and soul, in form of of a tree that was slowly poisoning or healing her entire being.

And as much as she was avidly trying to negate those feelings. Sasuke Uchiha was the one to bring them to the light; sentiments and imbued inside of her probably suppressed were not resurfacing as they were latent.

The tender feelings that only a _man_ who was  predestined to be hers could grant and even her as a Hyuga who has just figured it out that her entire childhood and adolescence has ben nothing but a fake pretense of life, a laughable pathetic masquerade, a fallacious sweet dream, Hinata knew it all too well just how potent those feelings could be; and Sakura has once admitted it to her that she wished to fall in love someday.

She could sense the paradox in it. From all the men that she could have whirled around her digit waiting in line to get her attention, it had to be her worst **enemy** the one to capture her heart but at the same time, Sakura was no ordinary woman and thus it took one very unique man to complete and balance such ambiguous personality; and such man was as rare as it was intangible but somehow... life has brought them together.

 _Maybe Uchiha Sasuke was never destined to be her enemy…_

And this is when inspiration hit Hinata that Sasuke was making her feel not only pleasure and pain, but _feelings_ and Sakura was not only benumbed to physical sensations but also sentiments.

And that was exactly what the **malaise of loving someone** represented; a bittersweet tragic double edged curse _–_ it was both lenitive and painful.

"I have no freaking idea but this it`s getting damn good!" Albeit his demented chuckles as he tried his best to smother them so as not to expose their identities, Hidan was also baffled by the unexpected attitude of Sasuke himself and knowing about his secret identity, it was no wonder that it came as a shock even to someone as experienced as Hidan.

"Are they... making..." He couldn't even mumble those words because deep down inside, he was also hurt by the implication of the concept of love but the events unfolding before their astounded orbs were undeniable.

 _How did it come to this?_

"…love?" There was something dreamy and yet distant in Konan`s soft whisper, something that had to do with her earlier unforeseen and incomprehensible encounter but Hidan and Hinata were far too absorbed into what they were seeing to realize the sudden flicker of her tone and the trembles in her usually unruffled voice, because unlike the other times when she portrayed no emotions whatsoever, she felt what Sakura was feeling and rejoiced.

"Oh fuck me sideways, they are truly making love those bloody fuckers—haha—hahahaha! This is rich! Quickly, pass me a camera, I need to bloody record this haha-hahaha!"

Yahiko was a former Lieutant Commander in the Navy when Konan enrolled and he has been her greatest love, and when he died during a mission as his ship has been ambushed and bombarded by the enemy, she stopped believing in love altogether branding it as something stupid, puerile, illusory and only a drugged person would cling to it; he died three weeks before their marriage and she found out about it just when she was trying on her new dream wedding gown.

It left her mentally scared and vulnerable and this is why she retired from the Navy and wandered through the world aimlessly, with no money in her pocket, a wrecked Mustang and a trunk full of cheap alcohol and cigarettes ready to kill herself with smoke and beers or maybe get into a car crush but faith wouldn't let her; she arrived to the Iwagakure Canyon as she taken a sojourn to the Hidden Waterfalls and there, into the most deprived saloon where no respectable human being would ever step in... she has met _him_.

And found the beauty that lied in a heartbeat`s skip again, falling head over heels all over again and even more than before when with Yahiko –if that was even possible to begin with.

But then, karma had her lose him too and that was the moment when she lost her heart and soul forever; because she gave all of them to a heartless _bastard_.

"Fuck, this would almost be artistic if it wasn't so fucking fucked up between two mentally fucked up lunatics who suddenly decided that making sweet pristine _love_ is more insane than _fucking_ each other`s brains! What the heck is wrong with Morph?! She lost her goddamn mind entirely if she acts in such an outrageous ways! Haha- haha or maybe she _truly_ fell in love with her dearest enemy! Oh shit—she truly fell for Uchiha Sasuke hahahah!"

It took every single iota of control and discipline for Hidan not to throw his head backwards and titter like a mad genius who got his hands on the world`s most lethal weapon when realization struck him too and the irony whirled to him like a hurricane; just _how_ sarcastic life and destiny were as karma joined hands with it in the most absurd tango.

The only person who was reacting in the most perplexing manner as her deceiving figure was the embodiment of a beautiful gothic portrait was Hinata because her orbs compelled so much sadness inside and nearly glazed with tears as they were reeling in worry.

She nipped her index finger in a very familiar gesture to what she did when she was younger and felt betrayed, abandoned, exposed, vulnerable and scared because she felt every single fragment of emotion portray that unknown emotions that Sakura didn't recognized but succumbed to it voluntarily and he pushed ways. It was **affection** and ironically enough, it went both ways.

"No," Hinata`s voice was the one to make them both sweat drop and realize the absurdity of the situation because this was one of the rate moments when it was completely serious and worried namely revealing emotions. "I think she is... genuinely in _pain."_ Obviously, besides being in _love_ and that was what baffled her beyond belief.

"This is absurd Ai-chan! Morph can't feel shit ever since she has been given loads of shitty drugs, so how in the name of Janshin-sama can she be in–"

"–Uchiha Sasuke... Is something _else._ Remember what Sakura has told us before –that he can make her feel pain as well as pleasure. And I don't know how he does it, but he is the only one capable of doing such a thing; making Sakura have sensations… _feelings_."

Gritting his teeth together as he realized that Sakura had no control left in her body to defend herself as she was completely at Uchiha`s nonexistent mercy, Hidan outstretched his hand taking two unswerving steps backwards, gun pointed to Sasuke as they were hiding behind the drape hissing venomously and resolute. "Give me two shots. I need three fucking seconds to heads hoot this chicken ass retard."

Immediately, Hinata wrapped a firm hand around his bulking bicep, succeeding in matching his strength albeit the tremendous difference in muscle and height once again stunning him as only his olive orbs flickered to her moony ones as he froze in horror seeing her expression.

"No _no_. As much as I acquiesce to what you said prior, this revenge is not yours. It's _hers_. " remembering her asylum words perfectly as Sakura didn't let Hinata interfere in her revenge when she killed Kabuto alone risking to be trapped into the collapsing walls on fire and how the gleam of insanity melted into he resolution in her poisonous and maleficent determination, Hinata realized that they could _not_ stop the flow of events –not even if she knew that what Hidan wanted to do was the correct thing to do and the moral thing to do.

"We cannot intervene. We don't have the _right_ to meddle in this and nor is our place to do so. This is the reason why she is... Alive. Do not take this away from her Hidan," moony nacre orbs were sad but serious and there was no trace of mockery or sinister gleam. Into them only a stern and dominating healing command resided.

"It`s everything that she has left. You cannot take this away from her Hidan, even you should understand it, don't you? My sister has been dreaming and plotting her revenge for years, it was the only thing that kept her _sane_ and has been the pabulum to nourish her strength to keep on carrying on and not die in that place that even God has given up on."

He understood her then because Hinata`s epistles of wisdom were like letters from Heaven. He understood perfectly as she didn't need to put it like this; he wasn't stupid either and he also has been creased by those tortuous feelings, albeit Hidan wished for nothing more than protect this girl even of it meant to save her from herself and own demons. She was like his younger sister damn it! A crazy sibling but a **sibling** nonetheless.

His gunned arm lowered and Hinata allowed him put his arm back into the pocket of the his leather jacket as he racked a hand through his glossy hair sighing heavily to compose himself.

"If that serial rapist does something to her... I swear to Janshin-sama`s oath that I will kill him myself with… or _without_ her permission! Morphine is fucking crazy. How can someone who is completely insane make a _valid_ statement and be aware of her choices?"

Hidan let the threat linger in the air as his words meant so much to all of them and that was the reason why Hinata nodded to him in agreement because she understood it that Hidan was sick worried and there were moments like this when life have them all a valuable lesson.

Moments like this scribbled another page in history because not even people like them were taking by surprise, without their guards dropped down and not know how to react. It was beyond words everything that happened and suddenly... the events of life took another unexpected turn for all of them but of course, Sakura was the main attraction for she was unconsciously drifting to other horizons.

All the three of them will go through Hell and back struggling to get revenge and assist a fallen comrade, but this time, they could not intervene.

No matter how utterly dysfunctional the paramount of craziness the shared was, they were connected through pain and insanity in a tight knot just like sworn brothers bound by a promise written in the blood.

* * *

"We have to escape from here not before we get discovered." Not surprisingly Konan was the one to deliver the closure speech and both her companions nodded in agreement, understanding that Sakura was far too lost in his mindless puzzling game to aid them now. Three pair of narrowed orbs fell down to the ground that looked like a tiny dot from that height.

They were at the tenth floor in broad daylight in a luxury hotel trimmed with rushing people sprinkled everywhere.

 **Escaping** echoed like an illusory dream. But the prospect of being found hiding into the balcony by Uchiha was not a brighter promise wither so they had no choice but to concoct an escape plan and not cause havoc or a giant fiasco and ruin what Sakura had been working for so avidly, and plus they were all professionals.

They would rather jump and crush their bones on the asphalt than betray Sakura and her trust and the rosette had completely faith that they won't take the wrong decision and jeopardize everything that they have worked so intently to accomplish.

"But where to go from here? We are on the eight floor." Konan casually leaned against the balcony scanning the surroundings as she had a beautiful panoramic view to the back garden but there was no way they could leap safely from that height.

"Fuck this shit..." Hidan joined her nervously gnashing his teeth together, shoulders tauten and his hands shakily ramming through his hair –while still holding his gun in one arm as the scythe was dangling behind his back as he too peeped to the balcony gulping once when his vision blurred and Konan barely quench the urge to laugh hysterically at him knowing that Hidan was scared of heights. "I can see the pits of Hell from here. Why the fuck is it so damn high?! Is Uchiha trying to compensate _lacks_ in _other_ aspects?"

"How about we jump into the large balcony from the floor below?"

"It`s worth a try. Did you bring the ropes?" Hindan inquired seeing that Konan had the rope attached to the belt of her leather pants, already unwrapping it and nodding to him.

They didn't even have to ask Hinata for her opinion because there was noting that woman could be apprehensive for –minus things that involved Kiba or Sakura and such sensitive topics regarding her traitorous family.

"Yes."

"Fuck... is there even someone accommodated on the seventh floor? What if we land on a bunch of mobsters all friends of the almighty Uchiha or even worse, a couple in their honeymoon?"

"If we remain hidden here for longer then Uchiha is probably going to sense that he and Morphine are not the only ones in this apartment. We shall never underestimate his keen intuition otherwise we are going to end up being played like the Raikage."

"True true..." Hastily and expertly Hidan helped Konan unfold the rope as they measured the distance between the two balconies while quickly scanning the other windows so not risk to be caught by any of the other clients or worse, the guards.

"This fucker is something else, just like Hinata-chan says." He swiveled fleetingly to the rooted girl beaming mischievously at her, while Hinata was having her hands twined into a praying mode resting upon her sensual chest, never acknowledging any of the two, trapped into her own lost Paradise.

"Oi Hinata-chan!" Hidan beckoned the dreamy girl whispering in a hushed but vexed tone to the dazed Hyuga, as she was probably busy praying to Heavens while they needed another person to hold the rope while they fixed it. "Come here, we ain`t got time to spare. You can thank God after we make a successful jump."

Hinata was lost in peeping through the curtain and her orbs were soft, lucid, worried. "Sakura..."

She murmured velvety and they knew she said Sakura`s name because her lips whispered it in _that_ way that sent cold shivers along Hidan`s spine –it was almost like she was a dematerialized spirit evanescent and sinister as her orbs gleamed like pearls and velvet lilac, making her look like a nun with deviant thoughts and Hidan couldn't help but gulp twice as the lump in his throat burned and nearly chocked him.

"I am so sorry my sister..." She was regretful because she couldn't help but be a simple impotent bystander, a voyeur not to the scene witnessing the way Sakura was losing to the trap of her own revenge –that evergreen loophole trapping the mouse into a fallacious cage with no return– she was falling prey for Uchiha –falling for him while she lost herself in the hatred. The woman was unable to push him back albeit she was trying ardently to resent him.

But no one orders the heart to obey disdainful commands.

Swiftly as the fur of a white dove, Hinata finished her short prayer making the sign of the cross and whirled on her heel gracefully traipsing to Konan and Hidan who let the two ladies descend the rope first, cursing softly under his breath for no one to notice them.

It was a miracle that they haven't been spotted yet by any concealed smart spying CCTV yet.

Good thing that the hotel`s private park was empty let alone for some flamboyant couples who were engaged in fancy conversations or not so subtle make out sessions too busy to glance to the odd trio. "Can you find out who is accommodated into the room under this one Konan?"

"Last time I checked, the suite was empty of any guests. Uchiha has an entire floor reserved exclusively for his fugitive visits and occasionally he uses the secret basement located into a secret venue underneath the underground private parking lot."

"Yeah, which would be _this_ fucking floor, but what about the other ones? What if we stumble on some freaky weirdoes? Hurry up Hinata-chan, we ain`t time for sightseeing or looking for landing UFOs, damn it!"

Said woman was still leering to that window glass like she grew some sort of an intimate attachment to it albeit he could relate to her internal worry.

Sakura looked in danger and Uchiha proved it that he had no problems in openly shooting her on a whim if she pushed it so far and that was definitely something that Morphine would do; push Sasuke` buttons further than he would allow but then again, Sakura was not the woman to be subdued by _rules_.

But they had to trust their strawberry blonde haired friend otherwise their presence would jeopardize everything starting with their cover and then they will be hunted down and low by an entire Mafia Alliance tracking them and thus it would be impossible to hide under rocks forever.

When the trio successfully climbed down the rope expertly like professional Olympic gymnasts and gracefully sneaking into the large filigree baroque designed balcony of the unknown suite, Hidan neatly coiled the rope back and secured it on his belts crunching down like Konan and Hinata, and silently like a puma in the Savannah, advanced to the other side which was having secluded corner that was not facing the huge windows and thus lowered the chances of being noticed by whoever might be roaming inside. "Fuck, this was such a bad idea. I have the feeling that this is going to end up really _bad_!"

"Hidan," Konan`s creamy but standoffish tune caressed his eardrums as a whisper while Hidan was facing her generous bosom in those skinny dark leather pants that she wore, while she was peeping around the corner and used a special mini set of binoculars with infra-red to see inside. "will you stop being the negativist of the group? It brings bad omen."

Leave it to the occult Wicca practitioner to make him completely roll his orbs at her remark. He was being cautious and not paranoid because nothing would make his athirst penchant for blood flutter in joy than slaying some of Sasuke`s associates with his scythe.

"Are you able to depict something?" Hinata`s equally filigree holistic voice made Hidan nearly facepalm at how casual those women were traipsing the privacy of the others, totally lacking the basic espionage nature for camouflage. Those women were...

"Kind of... the image is pretty blurred. I think there is something that perturbs my sight. Like strange lasers or smoke or mirrors... something to interact with my binoculars."

"Can you make out what exactly? Have they already spotted us? Please tell me they did because I am _so_ in the right mood to chop off some fuckers`s heads."

"No, I don`t think they did. We are safe... for now." Konan turned to the two companions sighing as she lowered the binoculars ransacking a hand through her lavender neon locks, with a look that silently asked _'now what_?'

Hidan merely shrugged and unfolded his scythe that was carrying on his back, revealing those poisonous dripping honed blades grinning maliciously. "I humbly suggest to go straight for the kill."

"Don`t be harsh and obnoxious Hidan," Konan merely blinked in disunity like a mother lecturing her disobedient child. "we cannot risk to cause a commotion in Uchiha Sasuke's own hotel when Morphine is one the upper floor just above us and be caught by his associates or even worse, by the Capo himself."

The hotel was probably overflowing with Sasuke`s associates since this was one of his favorite location to assemble and strategize and of course, torture and interrogate the enemies.

"What if there are innocent people inside?" People who had no affiliation to do to the Mafia world and thus it went against a war orphan` solid principles to harm civilains or worst, children.

" _Innocent_ people…" Hidan snorted wholeheartedly tittering at her idiocy and pristine naivety but then again, Hinata _is_ a very religious person whose beauty overflowed into her noble core. "…accommodated in a freaking five stars hotel where only fuckers from his social circle —Mafia entourage— would afford to check in? Darling, the lack of sex has made your pretty mind go rusty and slow."

The incessant glare that Konan gave him in return for his indecent remark was so unreadable and calm that it made shiver roll along his spine. Usually when Konan went into her most stoic composed mode, then it was her tenue to torture or kill people.

She was the only one beside Uchiha Sasuke who would be capable to pour acid on someone`s chest while still preserving an absolutely disimpassioned facade like she was following the stalest movie in the history of filmography, and it was even scarier than Hinata`s eerie atmosphere; or close to that because Ai-chan also had her finest moments of freaking Hidan shitless.

And said Hyuga absolutely couldn`t restrain herself from flexing her hand and gracefully punch Hidan in his ribs hard and quite painful for such a stupid and gross insult, while keeping her orbs focused in front of her, like her lunar orbs were capable to penetrate the inside of the room; Hidan and Konan were sure that she really could see through everything with those mystique orbs of hers.

"Uh–oh..."

"Well _well_... it looks like we`re going to do some _charity_ work here and send some atheists to Lord Janshin-sama in Hell for free my dears."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Forgive me... _love._ " Before that murmur of his so sateen suave and so incredibly affectionate for someone like him —for who they were and who _he_ was— voice could flourish into something that would scribble her own death sentence and make her stray away from every paths that she chose from the moment she has escaped from the Insane Asylum, Sakura had her walls up surrounding her like an unconquerable fortress securing her numb core; her only _weakness_.

Sasuke`s words and the intonation doubled by how incredibly captivating his obsidian orbs coruscated in kosher passion, were her Achilles heel, her delicacy, her vulnerability; that honesty that was exuding from every pore, every cell and every radiance of those onyx eyes all compelled in a word that she never heard him utter to anyone else before; _love_.

She hasn't really became aware of how swift and gentle has Sasuke maneuvered her body to rest on her back, sheathed with his own slick toned chest grazing and shadowing her own without crushing her, but the flames, the ignition of pure masculine physique and virility, hard and sculpted, was enough to make her skin tremble, all the pain has been miraculously forgotten, sliding from her brain.

Something was trying to plow through her mind as she lost all the cognizance in her brain, but her wheels kept on spinning frenetically in the same cadence as her heart was revving into her chest, making her go lightheaded and gasping while being transfixed by Sasuke`s stare alone.

His unique saturated sable eyes, oh Kami— those onyx eyes were glowing so bright, so warm, dulcifying his peculiar coldness and harshness to a sweet hot dark chocolate and they didn't even seem coal anymore but a stupendous shade of white gold and black sapphire melting under embers of fire.

Such a look in his eyes, so forbidden as it unmasked a softness that a _Boss_ should have never displayed was hart-hitching and thus it stole Sakura`s breath away, literarily; it was such an incredibly unexplainable sensation for her heart to leap into her throat at the sight of him.

And thus Sakura did nothing to struggle against the instinct that vanquished her when her palms, so warm and slightly sweaty blindly sought for his face albeit she couldn't quite see him clearly though her pellucid befogged orbs.

She was blind to everything else and the adrenaline and endorphins overflowing through her body as she experienced physical —and spiritual— _pain_ got trapped into a compendium of sensations that she could never depict in words.

Cupping Sasuke`s finely diamond cut strong masculine face between her warm fingertips, she grazed his slightly rough jawline and returned his gaze with a completely discrepant gaze that he would have expected.

But miraculously Uchiha held in his shock and simply stared; leered into those pellucid orbs which always managed to both addle him and sweep off his feet.

"Pain... _pain_!" The suave tone of her voice that reached his ears first was trembling in such a hushed way that made something tremble into Sasuke-chest; a place that shall never experience anything else than a monolith of emptiness and coldness. "... something truly spectacular, AMAZING!"

Those eyes... Again she stole every fragment of lucidity from his mind with the way her virtuous orbs gleamed while keeping that dance with his onyx ones and they were something that he couldn't describe.

She was chanting and _feeling_ that offbeat sensation through every pore, breathing in the feeling of pain and chanting it like it was a sacred temple that she sent prayers to, _worshipping_ it and that was absolutely bloodcurdling to witness, even for someone as accustomed to see —and inflict— torture as a Mafia Boss of his caliber.

It was always that unmatched paradigm of _insanity_ that threw him off each and every time, because each time it had another variety of manifesting itself, and always overthrowing the previous ones.

She was _playing_ with him and he knew it; she was mingling his figments until Sasuke nearly questioned his own mental sanity and this is what she wanted, this is what Sakura bet all her trump cards on.

Breaking this man both mentally and physically, wading and celebrating every iota of light in his dark eyes _die_ a little bit more, each and every day, every hour, every moment... every heartbeat.

While the viridian aureate rings around her dilated pupils were cremated by shimmering tears still smiling along his cheeks, the physical pain seemed not to touch those depths of the world she was sketching with the power of _those_ beautiful unfathomable eyes.

"Just like _pleasure_..." Sakura was breathing upon his lips which were equally gasping and panting for air words that weren't quite registering into his mind.

She was insane beyond salvation and this is a fact that he was slowly getting cozy without caring about the consequences of his audacious actions, and maybe this is the reason why he refused to accept what she was warmly fanning to him. "you are not afraid to be dangerous, rough and barbaric no matter how elegant you want to appear _Uchiha_ aren't you?"

Because no matter how much he was trying to hide it as a clear token of an unacceptable weakness, Sakura will never know just how _guilty_ he felt inside for doing something so despicable low. What kind of exquisite man would do something so ridiculous and shameful?

Something that he couldn't grasp nor give a name go snapped inside him and fogged his ration when the concept of someone _else_ having her on the same bad where _he_ brought her to the den of passion through the entire nigh pulverized Uchiha`s self-restraint and thus the impulse to _punish_ Sakura for this transgression became lupine.

Sasuke actually frowned lightly as his raven bangs flittered across Sakura`s cheeks and she realized that he inched towards her without even realizing it almost as being a dark swan hypnotized by a ray of the moon`s light foolishly thinking that it will warm it when in reality, it was as fictitious as it was enamoring him.

Her virgin cherry blossomed cheeks tingled pleasantly when his sateen hair brushed over her face and she could see it, so clear and so close, his captivating _eyes_.

It was part of Uchiha Sasuke that Sakura could not get enough of, even more like the unparalleled pleasure that he granted and the sensation of supreme liberation when they slept together; those eyes, those beautiful sapphire eyes that no human being possessed, not that shade, not that saturation, not that gleam, nor that elegance, not that spirit and definitely not the same power.

 _'I have allowed myself to become a demon just to be able to see the light in you_ _my_ _angel, forgive me for loving you helplessly... forgive me for loving you sub rosa, forgive me for being just a helpless coward smitten to you._ '

While Sakura kept on smiling a mesmerizing beam across her face like being delivered and delighted by what he has just did —an unacceptable act— totally not bothered by the fact that he has forced himself on her without caring about her feelings, Sasuke felt his heart being ripped of his chest and it was painful, truly _painful_.

The sinister feeling of having your soul hauled from tis carcass was indeed hair-raising. "Sakura I—" Damn it why were all the missives failed him in this moment?

Clicking on his tongue in pure exasperation as he racked a furious hand through his maze of black spikes seeing as he was completely out of his normal character Sasuke did the only thing that she could understand.

He captured her startled lips with his own conveying all those words that he refused to say aloud, carving them in a place that shall have remained untouched, unspoiled and unraveled by him with that luscious kiss alone —her heart.

He got under her skin like no one has ever and not only that... he made her melt against him and reciprocate.

 _'He makes my hatred his personal slave, damn it!'_ Sakura knew what was happening just like Sasuke knew as well as they both twined their hands against each other and clung on that hypnotic and nightmarish tango that they were dancing, even though each step brought them one step closer to their _failure_ and even if each light step was soaked in venom and sin, killing them both from inside out in a deviant form of Romeo and Juliet`s tragic cursed romance.

And that was the reason why every touch of Sasuke and every kiss of Sakura`s were so _right, so delicious and so good!_

This is the reason why Sasuke's sweet kiss feels so deliciously and juicily soaked in a dulcet elegant pace, it being the only way that Sasuke had to convey those words to her and Sakura will never know of how she embodied his altar to repent to.

She was his Shrine, his Goddess, his salvation, the only woman that he will ever kiss as it meant _something_ of value, something worth mentioning into the lyrics of a forbidden poetry of amour.

He fell in _love_ with her so _hard_ that it was impossible to imagine himself desire someone so ardently.

Sasuke had no idea that _he_ could be capable of think of someone with so much affection and warmth, but he will not be stupid enough to deny it because that was what _cowards_ did —running away off what they were feeling instead of facing their demons face to face.

Just like Itachi his brother has run away from responsibilities and thus denying his _weaknesses_ , but Sasuke was stronger than him; he was strong enough to not only stray away from the Uchiha family —that was the easiest part— but to _change_ their untouchable Rules and become the ultimate puppet master, playing with the strings wrapped around his skilled conniving digits, commanding them to follow his lead and comply with his requests.

A Capo di Capi like no one before him… a true revolutionary.

He was strong and _crazy_ enough to turn Mafia into his own stage to play, and that thought alone made him mentally titter like a manic genius who has just got his malicious hands upon the world's most destructive weapon –the weapon that controlled the minds of his enemies.

It was just like she has mentioned and foreshadowed. If Sakura was truly demented and crazy then she will definitely depict the same dark feeble state of mind in his own brain thus exploit and relate to him.

What a frightening concept it was to be bound by something that transcended the borders of lucidity.

She should be poisoning Uchiha Sasuke with venom, she should fight him with all her might and try to take his pathetic life with her bare hands, she should be rolling in laughter by the way blood would spritz from his jugular or head when she cracked her skull open, she wished so much for the devil to open up the gates of his realm and drag him inside and burn him alive into the infinite flames of Tartarus because he dared to touch her in a way that otherwise had it been someone else in his place, she will have killed him in cold blood in the same way she murdered Kabuto Yakushi and yet...

Sakura found her mind dematerializing from the body that was hurting her –and it shouldn't ache or feel anything, and act in ways so undefined and in fact she had no control over what her lips were sprinkling.

His eyes... _Oh my God_ — his black sapphire profound eyes had a silvery moon radiance entrapped like two whimpering little diamonds gleaming into his irises, looking at her in such a way that she found pain starting to diffuse and subdue miraculously.

Why was Uchiha fucking Sasuke looking at her in such an intense way? _Why_? His eyes that were normally veiled in that steel unreachable inky abyss that no one could penetrate, being as eclipse as ten nebula swallowing light, were now lucent with a warm gleam and making the onyx saturation seem _warmer_ than his normal standoffs self and almost... Dare she say _gentle_ and _affectionate._

He was acting like he felt sorry for what he did which was idiotic because someone like him had no figment of conscience. No, his notorious status in the Mafia were enough proof for this and that she knew.

No such soul who feels anything but nothingness would be capable of locking an innocent young girl into a mental Hospital.

 _This_ kiss... Sakura was the one to peel her lips from his moist ones as they brushed over the corners of her luscious mouth and latched to her jaw breathing hotly against her skin while he peeped at her turned profile from behind thick lustrous orbs blinded by lust and amour for her; a look that he will never get form her in response, a look that Sasuke would have gladly sold his soul just to see her leer at him like this one day.

His weapon to fight against her insanity, her hatred and rejection. Mentally smirking in pure _victory_ , Sasuke realized the absurdity, the irony but the truth of his fleeting moment of genius.

It was always stupid to respond to hatred and violence with an equal amount of hatred and inflate the already kindled pyre like pouring gasoline on fire.

He never used that tactic with his enemies, and thus he will not commit the error with Sakura, his most viperous enemy, because as much as a plethora of feelings were carried in the basket of his chest, the fact that she despised him and swore to demolish him still remained and thus Sasuke could not overlook it.

He also knew that one day, he might be faced with the option to either let her destroy him and his Empire, or kill her with his own hand, and both the options were tenebrous.

And as much as he was reeling in that state of torment and confusion, his honesty and duplicity puzzled, baffled and angered Sakura who let her orbs shuffle to his eyes still having a hand cupping his jaw —maybe applying to much force seeing as his alabastrine regal cheek got bedecked with fine red lines from her grazing nails, but he didn't seem to mind.

Still frowning intently at him in both anger and confusion.

His stare that he returned was calm and composed in antithesis with how stormy her jade orbs were. Something about Sasuke in that moment incited her and Sakura couldn't understand what exactly.

She was crazy, _yes_ — she knew it for felt it daily it was her faithful companion, but at the same time, she also had logic and an astute brain under the lush rich pink hair and this wasn't helping her decipher this enigma.

Maybe the rush of danger and epinephrine which pumped her vessels from the rapid pulsation of her heart while it depicted the sin she did was making him more appealing than the rest of the other males.

People will naturally return to their origins and embrace those barbarian calloused and unpolished innate manifestation of their earlier stages of human evolution and maybe this way this duality and constant guessing around him kept her alert and so aroused.

Of course, besides the obvious fair share of his tempting body in fact, if she was to admit it put loud which she won't, Sasuke was impossibly gorgeous and even _this_ trivia annoyed her.

This man was so unbelievably divine looking with his sculpted body that seemed the work of art of the most genius sculptor and that aristocratic face that only through digital work could be achieved.

Never in her life had she seen such a stunning looking man, never. Everything about Sasuke was breathtakingly beautiful. He was erotic by definition. Long manicured nails meandered over the peaks of his back muscles.

"You are crazy like _me_ Uchiha," Hastily, Sakura dashed forward like a venomous cobra constricting its helpless prey within her grass and bit his lower lip hard suckling on his mouth with veracious passion and pleasure, until the soft skin bruised in a lilac bloody hue, pulling on the sensitive tissue like tearing the flesh with her canines feeding from the taste of the moment and the flavor of Sasuke lips —always the peculiar signature flavor of expensive minty leather chocolate tobacco and cognac lingering along he town lips and making her insanity howl in pure pleasure.

She pulled back when Sasuke started to respond to the ravenous kiss and slide his tongue into her delicious cavern, but she didn't let him deepen that kiss, almost biting on the sleek organ if not for his experience and flex to instantly pull back from her glossy mouth and gaze into her eyes in mild confusion. What... _Did she just say_?

"You are crazy just like I am. This is why you want me so badly, don't you Uchiha? Someone who is just like you... "

Everything about her made Sasuke freeze entirely hovering above her with his palms pressed on either side of her head and their legs tangled together, unable to blink, to breath, to look away; anywhere else but her beautiful flushed eyes bathed in tears and gleaming of insanity and pleasure and something intelligible. "Someone who wouldn't judge... "

A trembling hand rose to his temples cupping his cheek and stroking his face gingerly almost affectionately, but the way she was grazing her nails along his skin felt everything _but_ loving; she wanted to _kill_ him so much and that frenzy and fury was simmering and shining all around her form –it was horror and mystifying. "Who would never reject you or run away... "

Her words melted into something distant like she was talking from another word and another time, hexing him entirely. "Someone who doesn't tremble and cower in fear like a pathetic wimp... Someone who adores challenges... someone who _adores..._ "

Her words matched his own sentiments entirely and that was what terrified Sasuke –she was capable to portray so many of his own latent emotions as she was reveling and living them right now, without being troubled about how he hurt her, albeit her body was shaking, her skin tone rubicund as sweat was glistening all over her form and her pants and grunts were all tokens of adrenaline and endorphins shooting through her, but she didn't seem to mind about her own body in that moment.

It was heartbreaking to see just how confused Sakura was about everything that transpired between them transcending common logic and the only thing that was making sense to her was the lucidity of **pain.**

Just like she previously told Hinata when they rode the ambulance away from the Asylum, pain was the ultimate salvation; the cruelest judge, the portal to reality and ration especially if it was granted to her on her own accord –this is why she didn't stop Sasuke from tossing her onto the rippling opulent bed sheets and slid inside of her merciless with no arousing stimulation, no warning, no sentiments or consideration, no delicacy and no allowing any moment to adjust to an intrusion that felt so forced and tore her innards apart.

Because she _longed_ for it, wanted it because it meant lucidity but Sakura was fast to run away from it as she only remembered how insanity was like; this is when Sasuke understood it that she might not be entirely crazy.

"You make me feel so thrilled Uchiha..." She had absolutely no idea of what the hell was she telling him but in the moment when she realized just what he was doing to her... Sakura felt something hysteric, psychotic and lunatic course through her like a pathology and it was indescribable.

The Adrenaline, the shock caused by the pain, the kink for rough sex, the way he acted so unhinged like an animal, his fury when he lost his peculiar calm and the jealousy that made him act like never before, all netted together in that hysteric imbroglio did something to Sakura that triggered all that unhinged insanity; it was delicious. "I dare you to do this _again_!"

Then she did something that only mentally deranged patients did namely tossed her head backwards deeply until all the fine veins on the cords of her neck pumped and bulked from her opaline skin, arching her spine so high like a bridge that Sasuke thought that she might fly, threw her hands haphazardly on the mattress and started to laugh hysterically.

* * *

"Haha– haha—hah—aha! Fuck me until I break– ha—haha—haha! PAIN FEELS GOOD– PAIN _IS_ GOOD, PAIN IS INSANE! THIS... _is_ insane! _WE_ ARE BOTH INSANE, HYSTERIC AND BAT SHIT CRAZY AND BEAUTIFUL UCHIHA SASUKE!" Had it been someone else in Sasuke`s place, that person would have probably been revved on his heel and run for his life, gasped or chocked on air upon seeing this woman`s pure and uncensored display of craziness.

She looked completely... there were no words to depict her outbreak of insanity, but the way she felt so passionate about, basking into whatever she was feeling like finding the pathway to Nirvana, the way she shed luscious _tears_ while laughing madly, trembling, writhing under him as if Sasuke was not even there, tossing and trashing on the mattress like a spoiled kid reveling in the middle of a playroom filled with toys scattered around her on the carpet or floating into a pool of steamy chocolate were only traits of someone who was either the most prodigious actress or completely and purely _insane_.

She looked possessed by the devil, by demons, by nightmares, by _memories_ perhaps but nonetheless there was just something poetic and beautiful about her that Sasuke couldn't fathom; or maybe he was equally deranged if he still had _feelings_ for her and found her _breathtaking_ and divine.

She brought along feelings that Sasuke hasn't feel in such a long time even forgetting entirely about them as they lied dormant inside of him —he felt _confused_ realizing that unlike all the other times, there was someone who was capable to make him feel so out of _control;_ he lost his dominance, his sovereignty, he wasn't the leader, the one to always be on step ahead and thus things stopped being boring and repetitive.

The challenge in her actions and eyes matched the way she was constantly making him guess, anticipate and find the beauty, the most subtle of smiles —fugitive smiles that she was trying desperately to hide from him— beams so beautiful that made his heart warm and miss a beat, all feelings that were so precious as they were simple and visceral.

He had no words for this woman and thus Sasuke has been reduced to only be an inept witness. His sudden lack of response vexed and frustrated her; annoyed her because he was not responding at her outburst like he was defying her, but to what he deemed as important to him —the selfish bastard.

The horror latched to her screams during her slumber, the pain, the torture, the tenebrous muffled sobs and her broken staccato incoherencies, the unconscious responses of her body language to the memories that were evoked in the most secluded shelves of her memory tormented Sasuke as he kept on asking himself about why wasn't he confronting her about those reminisces.

Was that the source of her insanity and hysteria? Who exactly has made this woman suffer to the point of going mad?

Not only she aroused the strong need to shelter, to _protect_ her and shower her with affection, but also the need to know more about her; he had to know the origins of _Morphine_. And _why_ morphine?

Sasuke was not stupid, in fact, he was much more perceptive than people gave him credit for. so he figured it out that there must be much more history behind the nickname _'morphine'_ besides it being her favorite substance used for silent killing.

But what?

Unbeknownst to him, Sasuke was making her feel in the same way but Sakura also denied her feelings to him; whatever they represented knowing it all too well that they were making her stray away from her purpose —just like Sasuke was forced not to disclose her identity to his Family— lose the touch to her own game as she allowed herself to be weak and mistake purposely just for the sake of feeling things that she has been so denied to, both welling into the same euphoric sin.

Everyone made mistakes but real strength resided in the way they chose to overcome those faults, accept them and still be the superlative of their best selves —and then become something more than perfect to the ones that truly mattered. It was the same for Sasuke and Sakura.

And thus he felt more and more captivated, charmed, mesmerized about a woman with the most scintillating emerald eyes and the most enticing smile.

Sasuke stunned her completely with his laconic calm and determined answer. "No." He shook his head slowly as his damp raven locks spilled around his head in a flaring cocky manner; beautiful, alluring and very expressive.

"I am nothing like this Sakura… like you." His knuckles lingered along her cheeks as they brushed over her dried tears, blinking as he tried to smother all of those emotions, staring deeply into her emerald orbs as looking for pearls within the bottom of the ocean —finding so many that it made it look like a Lost Paradise into the abyss. "If you want to know of it so _badly_ then I am going to show you… _What_ kind of man I _truly_ am..."

No, she was not afraid of the potency of those honest epistles of Sasuke, of those missives and confessions of a man who had feelings and affordable ration was something that she didn't red from him.

No, those bonds were making one vengeful woman vulnerable and that was the last thing that Sakura needed —to be weak for _him_. She _did_ want those feelings but not from Uchiha Sasuke. "What—"

He cut her short with a kiss so honey fragranced and tender that she forgot the taste of oxygen stopped midways into her burning longs for as long as it lasted.

He turned her into a comet with that kiss alone. By heavens— she tasted the richness of his lush lips for so many times before but never once has she savored them with the same zeal as now, instantly and naturally like a swarm of cranes strolling along the azurite responding and returning to Mother Nature, her lips cupped is own, massaged and tasted his mouth responding to his kiss.

Suddenly Sasuke`s skin turned into an overflowing river of honey, chocolate and mint in his own peculiar bouquet and his pace, the ensorcelling motion of his tongue glistening over the glace skin of her full mouth demanding to be left inside to play, to tantalize, to explore, to reach the deepest peaks of savory taste of a seductive French kiss and that pleasure burning inside of her has turned her limbs into butterfly wings, because Sakura was positive that her back wasn't touching the bad sheets anymore.

 _What is going on?_

What was the name of that infusion of _feelings?_ Where was that grace and warmth coming from? Sasuke slide both his palms under her shoulders collecting her form into his unabashed embrace, holding her tight – _too_ tight– into his sinewy carved chest, heartbeats uniting into the same filigree cadence.

* * *

 _I know of this_ melody, her insane mind was screaming at her and she was desperately trying to summon back ration it was rapidly slipping through her fingers along with the notion of hatred. _I`ve heard of it before but never believed that it truly existed._

His palms were massaging her shoulders curling around her Goddess back while she fit so perfectly into his sturdy arms, like she was meant to be _his_ and no one else's, all the while his lips remained tangled with her lavish petals embraced into a passionate and sweet honey harmony, kissing her with intense pathos and trying to convey what words couldn't.

He was tender and warm but never losing that bonfire passion which exploded between them. Like fragments of a faraway comet entering her atmosphere, Sasuke crushed her foundation up to her core and burned her with _his_ own fire.

But this time, something changed. Sakura felt it resonating with her own heart, _she_ tasted it, was just so evident and yet she _refused_ to acknowledge. Acknowledge _that_ kiss.

Albeit, her body was thrown in a synesthesia of emotions and she was vividly _responding_ to that lip lock moving and stroking his lips with the same ardor concealing a latent _affection,_ one that neither of them were even aware of.

Sasuke acted on pure _impulse_ letting his heart and the transcendental calling of his manly intuition to dictate his moves while Sakura refused to see for logic into it and put it past a whim from both of them.

They tasted each other's lips in entwined desperation, their profiles molded against one another, noses brushing over their cheeks while they angled their chins to cup the partner's mist lips better in a breathless clutch, tongues gliding and flickering over each other`s lips suckling and playing together sensually, slowly, seeping of fire saliva exchanged between them.

That was Sasuke`s clever **web**. The **spider** that has disguised into a butterfly in order to trap another butterfly and break the wings of the chrysalide while she was still in her protective cocoon, ready to turn into a gracious creature and thus stain her innocence with his own intelligent hands.

He trapped Sakura by responding in a way that she never expected it, acting like a Capo would never —oblivious, easy to fool, submissive and revealing affection towards a stranger, while stupidly lowering down his guard.

And even if Sakura might find his casual demeanor too suspicious, she was powerless before him since he had two weapons to fight her.

Uchiha was even more enigmatic and impossible to read than her and he was much more beautiful and delicious and irresistible as a secret lover than Sakura would have ever imagined.

Unbeknownst to him, he also made her _feel_ when she would have never and that was probably the biggest asset that he had, ironically enough, one that he wasn't even alert of.

That kiss was heartwarming. It was intense but not demanding, possessive and beyond erotic but not superficial and the taste of wine and honey had never been trapped in the same quintessence.

A broken moan echoed from Sakura`s throat and brimmed along Sasuke chest sending ripples along his spine, clearly adoring his kiss and this made his ration and self-discipline fall in a hypnotic lullaby and abandon his mind.

That was the exact reason why she couldn't protest against him earlier; because being with Sasuke like that, feeling his skin so primal, so carnal, so organic sliding, chaffing, rippling, hitting her own so primal, so simple, so euphoric without being sheathed by any other barriers but sweat, feeling his warmth canoodling her was as natural as brushing over the hot sand of the beach with her fingertips; soothing, _familiar_ and essential, innate and so _right_ like it was meant to be since the beginning of time.

Hormones and primal impulses overflowed his vessels and adrenaline syphoned euphoria into Sasuke`s veins, rapidly amassing into the lower muscles of his sculpted abdomen in a painful knot flaming and burning in desire.

Sasuke`s body moved sensually rippling along Sakura`s mesmerized one like in a suave waltz, who in return, was writhing under this and the familiar bubbling pleasure overwhelmed her again, and the way she was rolling her hips against his, aroused beyond control by his semi-erect length brushing the underside of her thigh and uniting their fires together, urging her had both of them gasp aloud for oxygen.

They were breathing through their mouths going minutes without air but their minds weren't registering it. _This is incredible!_ It didn't have a name nor was it tangible.

"Sakura…" What she was feelings now was indescribable. Sakura who has been numbed by drugs and hatred has suddenly been flooded by feeling, sentiments that she never felt before bounced to her and knocked on her window begging for the warmth inside, her body was encompasses into a whirling euphoria begging for him to fill her in.

Only he... Only Uchiha _Sasuke_ can make feel this way. No one else beside him and it was as ridiculous as it was poetic and profound.

Sakura absolutely reveled into his hot kissed while he unclasped his lips from hers, sensually leaving a glistening trail of saliva burning between their mouths, while he trailed his lips along the column of her neck suckling and kissing every inch of her sculpted form, heading down her collarbone, while lifting her from the sateen ruffled sheets and cupped her possessively into his arms, fingertips gliding erotically along her elegant body, as he trapped her mind in his puppeteer ropes too.

Insanity was the only tangible thing that she had left in this moment but even that was being magnetized and hypnotized by Sasuke.

When he stopped pounding ruthlessly into her ass like a beast, he stopped being a _stranger_ to her and that was the moment when Sakura truly got a taste of what it represented to make _love_ to a man in all the plenitude of the notion and Kami— it was ravenously indescribable.

Something of such intensity couldn't be transcribed into words, but _feelings;_ deep feelings because making love, unlike sex, flings or one night stands entitled _emotion,_ affection, devotion, attachment and connection.

Things that Sasuke and Sakura should _**NOT**_ have but couldn't help to let it _happen._ Because against impulse, nature and heart`s own rhythm, no one could oppose.

Their bodies were tangled into the trace beat that poured an erratic uplifting rhythm bin rating throughout their bodies.

Droplets of sweat were calescent and burning like the chemistry blitzing between them and they went along the flow of passion following the cadence of everything.

Time seemed to be running out of time and float into an untouchable vacuum while they both sought for connection; for more closeness. "Do you want me Sakura?"

She nodded numbly helplessly while desire overwhelmed insanity and any sense of ration being deaf to what he was whispering into her ears, albeit her heart and mind perceived it. A hand snuck under her palm detangling it from pulling on his raven hair guided her hand between their grazing forms and letting her palm slid along Sasuke`s washboard abdomen until her digits hit lower, fisting his thick girth with his palms wrapping her digits around him, orbs meeting in a fugitive longing stare.

Sakura just nodded stupidly to him, gliding her lips over her mouth to cool down the tremors of his kiss lingering on her lips as he immediately dashed down to cup her tongue as it happily darted into his mind, glissading past his parted lips, kissing her while she gave his engorged member a slow, hard and delicious pump, smoothing her hand along his velvety warm and strong length up to his dripping tip.

Tongues rolling into their mouths and dancing upon their lips, Sakura`s mind reeled in a narcotized state of euphoria while she spread her legs wide open, heels pressed firmly into the sheets for leverage, pushing her hips up as she guided his tip between her glistening sticky folds and she swore that the sensation of having Sasuke`s sharp luscious ridged head stretching her opening as she let him smoothly glide through her folds in a natural fluid penetration was artistic.

The pleasure and the sensation of the pressure in her hips being quenched by how his hard manhood glissaded inside of her encountering no barrier, stretching her throbbing walls as the pressure turned into pumping waves of pleasure erupting inside of her was so immense, that she wanted to kill in pure bliss, only managing to moan erotically and sensually. "Hmmnnn… ohhh _God…_ " How was it humanly possible to taste Heaven by doing something so simple as having Sasuke`s body filling her own, Sakura wondered in amazement.

His chest was grazing along her shoulder blades as Sakura was undulating her form like a nymph playing along the ripples of water, unaffected by the eyes they got or the fugitive stares they are got a in return to their enthralling trace. A maddening rhythm has rapidly formed between them when Sasuke glided inside of her in one swift thrust of his hips forward, moaning softly into their kiss in synch with her.

Her hands skimmed from his shoulders to the side of his ribs and firm hips, encircling his lower back as they cupped his ass absolutely adoring how those packs of defined muscles were protruding and rippling with every move of his hips, massaging them and sliding a palm between the crevice of his toned cheeks, a naughty idea suddenly striking her benumbed mind.

* * *

"Uchiha…?" Curious onyx orbs collided with glossy emerald as she would have gasped at the look in his glazed orbs resembling assessing her with slightly confused orbs as she tore her lips from his kiss, but the unspoken question has been answered as two fingers pressed against his ass, understanding what she wanted to do.

He nodded once gulping as rivulets of perspiration creased his forehead and rolling along his burning neck, dipping down to suckle on her pulse as her index finger slowly encircled the small opening and slowly –completely unlike his earlier act– she let her digit probe its way into the tight cartilage sliding into his ass, while their hips danced with each other slowly, lackadaisically like they had all the time in the world at their mercy.

His body felt warm and beautiful just like the rest of him, Sakura noted as she started to pump her digit in and out of him and the groans and devilish sounds he made combined with the rasped breaths were so erotically blissful that her nether lips moistened in arousal by only feeling him like this and hearing the keening sounds he made, kissing him hard and deep just like his body was thrusting inside her.

Tauten muscles rippled impossibly coursed by electric fire and liquid adrenaline melting his bones and pumping hormones and numbing pleasure though his veins at how Sakura was touching him. Truthfully, Sasuke never had the drive to experience anal penetration or stimulation but the way Sakura was curling her slim digit inside him while her other hand was squeezing and massaging his toned ass muscles flexing against her as he slid inside her rhythmically was fantastic; he felt a strange sensation in his lower back but not an unpleasant one, on the contrary it amplified the tension in his lower abdomen in a pleasurable way.

A sudden spike of remorse panged his chest briefly when he physically understood it how he forced his thick member into her ass and how much it had to hurt her to be pierced in such a way, but he was apologizing to her now as he made something with her that he never did to any other woman hoping that she will understand; he genuinely and wholeheartedly _made love_ to her, slowly, tenderly, deliciously deep and hotly, stretching her and moving inside of her as he reached amazing hidden spots into her body, allowing her to touch him as she wished, do what she wanted to do with him and explore his body in ways that no one ever has been allowed to.

His abrasive tongue rolled along the curve of her porcelain shoulder as she made an interesting erotic sound ranging between a broken approving moan and a giggle because how he obviously tickled her sensitive skin, feeling her passageway moistening as she grew wetter and wetter with every pump of his body inside her, making his penetration smooth as silk with almost no friction between them, only that amassing pressure that they both felt, screaming to be quelled, to explode, to send them to Nirvana.

And Kami— the way Sakura was swirling swiftly like an unleashed hurricane turning into smoke and grazing his fingertips while Sasuke was massaging every peak of her body, every inch of porcelain sweaty skin, all her siren curves stroking her in ways that kindled the bonfire within her to the paramount of pleasure and even _more._

Hips seemed to be made of water because the smooth way she was swirling and swinging akin to a siren, rolling and winding in ways undefined by the laws of physics, following the ripples of every sound of that hypnotizing melody, writing rhymes and poetics on the canvas of passion and sheer sensuality.

The same unequivocally energy was spreading along her digits while her hands were transmitting it to his body as she felt him arch against her without restraint, touching her without any barriers between them.

Tangling into his naughty ebon hair then skimming their his scalp grazing it with her nails and still ring blood to pump along his pulse and temples, Sakura cupping his slender nape to bring Sasuke`s lips closer to nip on her neck and jawline, sensually rolling his tongue in perfect sync with his lips along the smoothness of her skin.

"Faster… Uchiha I want you to go _fa—ster_ … harder! Go _deeper_ inside me! God— _deeper!_ " She absolutely needed to feel his member glissade _deeper_ and harder inside her as somehow… he didn't feel enough anymore.

Magic, electrifying, energy, flamboyant exuberance and madness al sewed in that mad imbroglio that their energies were creating and all that plethora of sensations suddenly begged for more! Sakura wanted more of this man, more of his skin melting into her own with ever sweat percolating along his mouthwatering body, she craved to feel more of his hot pants and gasps for air fanning along her skin and puffed from the lips that were kissing the junction of her shoulder, behind the lobes of her ears, her pulse, her chin and jawline caressing her face in sateen smooches, then leaping in butterfly wet kisses down her breasts, gliding his honey tongue around the underside of her pert breasts, then flickering and rolling around her bundles, making her go crazy in bliss.

His saliva trailed like embers of fire along her burning skin pervading and crushing all the walls between her insanity and her heart. She wanted him so damn much that it should be forbidden and pathological to desire something so ardently, but she couldn't help what she was feeling. "Ah!"

She was feeling too good; there has been so long since Sakura had genuinely felt something to come close enough to _happiness_ and felt like sliding along the whirlwind of turbulent of rapturous oblivion bringing her near to a comatose state.

All those cascading tumultuous energies that their dancing bodies were creating felt as alleviating as returning home and terms years of wandering through the paths of life.

An unhinged tittering erupted from her glossy metallic pink lips as she let her cheek rest on Sasuke's sculpted shoulder, wrapping her right hand around Sasuke's one that was exploring the curve of her waist then gliding along the ample curve of her breast massaging it with his fingertips and feeling her skin vibrate under the beat of his music stirred by his touch, lacing their fingers together.

Her left hand sunk deep into his hair which grew tad longer in those last week's adoring the richness and the firm locks of his ebony mane, massaging and tucking on a full fist to lead him down into a calescent kiss.

"Kiss me." If her digit sliding inside his ass deeper with every pump in addition to her walls throbbing and massaging along his erect member were making his control fade away, otherwise Sasuke would have laughed at how senses and ration have been suspended in an alternate universe for Sakura.

She hasn't even realized it that his lips were stroking and savoring her own as he massaged her petals, being too busy mewling his name softly and mumbling mindless incoherent naughty things while he beckoned her darkly in a rasped shivery low voice.

* * *

"Sakura, kiss me. Show me how much you _want_ me… how badly you _savor_ what we are doing." His lips stroking her own kindled a bonfire spewing embers of fire and energy whiting her body and conjuring a magnetic hurricane that made her entire frame jitter and shiver in delight.

His words and voice alone were aphrodisiac poured into her ears and pervading her mouth. Sakura didn't think that it was possible to feel this aroused, this wet and dripping with slick essences syphoned by his hard thrusts inside her inner walls, gliding along Sasuke`s member and seeping along the inner of her things everytime he pulled back from her, the sound of splashing wet bodies grinding and pounding against each other being erotic and picturesque by definition.

 _This is amazing, this is beyond divine, beyond comparison,_ Sakura never ever wanted this to stop, never! For nothing in the world she wished for karma or enemies to pull them apart, she felt so _complete_ so magnetized and so _woman_ in his arms. And he was divine! Whatever he was doing and how he was touching her with his fire burning her mind, Sasuke was out of this world.

Tongues met halfway past their lips before retracting into the intimacy of their mouths, so wet and graphic, tasting each other as they rolled and lapped on their mouths and savored the juicing taste, all uncaring about anything else.

 _Oh_ — Sasuke was stroking, caressing and touching her so obscenely freely exploring the curve of her breast, squeezing it and rolling the back of his palm along her chest then sliding under her fine back and massaging her shoulders in ways that only a _lover_ would do to create the sparkles and ambiance of that unparalleled _intimacy_ between them, expressing his affection in ways that he knew it drove her insane.

His firm lips leaving hers too soon as they quickly sauntered between the valley of her chest and encircling his tongue around her succulent nipple suckling on it with his moist lips saliva burning her already hot skin as he gummed on it, mirroring the movement on its twin mound with his thumb rubbing and massaging, rolling and droving her insane, playing with her breasts. He absolutely adored the taste of her skin, just like he loved everything about her.

"Ahmmm… U—chi—ha…" No one has ever moaned his name so deliciously erotic. Sasuke would kill to have her breathe his name like that, but she shall say his given name and not his family name; Uchiha had no affiliation to how he was making love to an enemy woman. He didn't want the others involved in this.

He was throughout enjoying her kiss too much and any skilled enemy would spontaneously catch a glimpse of this and exploit that weakness.

Morphine was a weakness; she was his enraptured weakness, one that he blindly and willingly indulged into.

But... Sasuke knew as the sky was blue that Sakura too had something for him no matter how much she was blatantly denying it.

Perfection in forms doesn't exist in a mind that found enfranchisement into the pleasure granted by another.

It swells with everything you that the other tries to become; more beautiful, stronger, more genteel, less unpredictable, less fearful and more into those feelings.

Their lips tangled in the cadence of those beats over and over again, kissing and tasting each other in countless deep kisses, rolling upon one another`s wet and slick mouths, while tongues got most of the attention, massaging and tasting, savoring and getting drunk.

There was something poetic in kissing Sasuke, something that made Sakura wonder whether opposites reflected in more than just pure chemistry.

She started to realize that technically love was not real; it was more of a notion to describe that undeniable attraction between two bodies one that science had failed to determine with precision, but it was there overflowing and making her soar of so much energy.

She didn't remotely like Uchiha Sasuke and she definitely did _not_ love him –according to her own definition of love, of that Sakura was positive but at the same time, he became something too delicious, too irresistible and addicting to be tossed into a diary shelf into the vault of her mind while her brain worked for revenge.

Yes she knew that Hinata has always been right about revenge; that it was a self-consuming addiction much like cigarettes, soaking and drowning her in ink and smearing her in black canvas without a point of returning.

Sakura was aware that it blinded her and stole any other purpose of living, those feelings which could have been transformed into something gore beautiful were all immersed into a nebula, she knew all of this but... she preferred to think that she was still in _control._

* * *

 _She was definitely not._

And enjoying her time with Sasuke savoring those unique searing moments with him while he delivered the pleasure that she based normally denied were also parts of her revenge.

She didn't have to be so rigid, so narrow minded, so focused on simply killing him, no. Death was the easiest punishment because everything that was physical was inevitably meant to return to ashes and dust, while feelings were the only ones standing proud in front of the implacable flow of time.

And the sacrifice was exactly this –from both the parties; to make him absorbed into her wholly, Sakura had to also open up the gates of her doors before Uchiha got the chance to dropkick to her doors and force his way inside.

There were no more contours, no more definite colors, no more he felt like everything has changed around him, seeing all but her.

 _Morphine_... She was so absorbed into everything, savoring every drop of that perfect match and passion with an incredible pathos.

It was amazing to have her so close to him, hold her into his arms. He coveted for badly and she will never know of what was going in into Sasuke's mind right now.

Gravity had been lost into every whisper of seduction and grinding swells of their bodies floating between them and the laws that they were now creating. "I am sorry… Sakura." He was whispering continuously into her ear as she moaned helplessly and loudly into his ear, while his chin was canoodled into her shoulder, while she squeezed his ass hard pressing his hips more into her own, gasping harshly for air. "Forgive me…"

Uchiha Sasuke was chanting, singing, playing for _forgiveness_ pleading with an _enemy_ , but this was far from being a vulnerability in fact, it was one of the greatest manifestation of Sasuke`s _strength_. He had the power to be weak when he had to be weak, he had the courage to portray feelings when he had to be calloused, stoic and unemotional, and he knew when to be cruel, merciless and formidable with his adversaries, but right now, she was not an _enemy_.

This was not Morphine the one he was making love to, no. This was _Sakura_ and she was a woman who denied having feelings for him, but undulated her hips in harmony with his, smoothing her hands over his body in gentle but desperate strokes, kissing him with equal zeal when he captured her lips claiming her breaths and mewls of pleasure, her very skin and soul begging for his touch in explicit desire.

Morphine was an avatar, a concept molded and created by the society, impregnated with venom and acrimony to the peaks of hatred by the others who made Sakura suffer; but she was _not_ Morphine.

That Morphine that she associated her alter ego with was nothing but a projection to her own demons, just like everyone else`s, a name to personify her fears, her pain, her anger, her suffering, her revenge. She gave her retribution a name and treated it like a person until it got human form, but this spirit… this demon was definitely not _this_ gorgeous delicate woman that he fell in love with helplessly.

Sasuke just had to _vanquish_ and _crush_ Morphine on the grounds of its manifestation; inside Sakura`s mind and _heart_. He had to whittle this phantasm and curb Morphine and lift this curse from lingering over Sakura by showing his most honest feelings for her, shower her with _love_ and smother that loneliness into her soul, showing it to her that she was not alone anymore. He knew exactly how that felt.

They were indeed creating magic together; this is not just lust it has never been just carnal desire for her, Sasuke surmised. There was impossible to desire someone so ardently like he coveted for Sakura by simply wanting her in his bed.

It would have been the paramount of being delusional to think otherwise; to delude himself into thinking no that he just wanted her physically and arching against him when he had her.

But the problem was he couldn't do anything about it and that was why he didn't submerge into exploring those feelings he had for her because they can never be together.

There were so many barriers that they were already braking and too many unconquerable walls foe them to be romantic one day.

Sakura hated him to the point where she was spending all her efforts to ruin him and most likely destroy him and she wanting to kill him wouldn't have been such a problem for a Mafia boss, but she was the one who wouldn't want him for nothing in the world.

Yes it was undeniable that the plethora of feelings she had foe him were transpiring obsession or physical pleasure but her hate sparkled more than anything else.

 _He was so_ _so_ _wrong in assuming how she felt… so wrong._

* * *

From hate and love, nothing could be fused into a compromise. And that thought alone made Sasuke titter inside humorless evoking life's finest irony.

He could have had anything he desired for and there came Morphine his mortal enemy would by the laws and all the Codes of his family he was supposed to capture, torture for information then kill her in the most brutal ways, and shone him that what one desired most was always forever out of rich.

 _He wished so much to tell her that he had feelings for her._

Since Sakura told him between demented cackled that all the people desire for what they cannot have and now he knew that she was talking from experience; she has been right.

Uchiha wanted her but couldn't have her beyond their secret encounters and she wanted his passion but she also knew that it was ephemeral since she wanted to kill him.

What he couldn't comprehend was this seemingly thirst that Sakura nurtured for him and that a one craving that she _wasn't_ faking with him.

 _She has feelings for you, idiot!_ A diaphanous echo reverberated into his mind like a broken gust of zephyr but he refused to acknowledge, to believe him afraid that he might misinterpret her and fall prey to her game. _She loves you but she is afraid to give herself to you… to this feelings!_

He didn't know about Sakura's secret because he didn't have any knowledge of it in relation to her past days trapped into that Asylum and thus he out it past her haunting moments of dementia.

Yes, Sasuke was aware that his mental health was unstable and fragile, but she was his mirror image; those garnet lustrous eyes have experienced the same lucid pain as him and thus someone who spoke the language of his own darkness, sharing it, acquiescing to it, wading into it as the sole source of light and embracing it fully, reveling into it.

Their explosive encounters and the sparkles between them coated in sweet insanity like honey added to green tea was always calescent and esoteric; exotic just like the emerald of the endless waters surrounding tropical islands. She was liberation albeit she wanted to corner him.

When any smidgen of grace and sensitivity has been taken away from his life, Sasuke felt so empty; the same implacable overwhelming emptiness that one would feel while gazing into a bottomless abyss but when Sakura came into his life with her flamboyant energy and having an insanity netted with a hatred for him in its purest form, uncorrupted and coming straight from the pits of her heart, he found freedom and a gulp of oxygen into her.

There was a fine almost imperceptible barrier between insanity, dementia and ration and it might even be a matter of nuance but one thing was for certain; Morphine was a drug that Sasuke was willingly pandering to and not because they were _fooling_ him at least, not anymore. "I-I want y—you Uchi—ha… I freaking… _want_ you so much…" It was what she whispered in addition to how he murmured words to her that she couldn't understand anymore.

But the incandescent salty tears welling under her eyelids were signs of lucidity and feelings and not insanity; they shimmered under the curb of her cat orbs while she let her left unoccupied hand travel along the curve of his lower spin, traversing his chiseled broad back muscles and wrapping warmly around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her, breathing in sync with him.

 _She_ was not deceiving him anymore, and albeit she had the most impenetrable guard because one would easily lose way into the labyrinths of her insane orbs, now that Sasuke decrypted the code between her sophistic emerald gemstones, he got her game.

And it was _thrilling_! Yes, he would agree that her genius immixed with her rough insanity was a lethal combination and impossible to predict since her delirium was as impermissible as a hurricane, but as long as there was still a single iota of darkness into his own heart as a manifestation of his own inner demons now shaped by the form of his own lunacy, then Sasuke will always be two steps ahead of her.

He couldn't find interest in such simplicity than being with her, in her tonic presence one whose ruffling waters were as unpredictable as they were splendiferous. God, she was everything and more in that moment!

His body was sateen slick and vigorous as it glided past her nether lips frenetically into her silken soaked core quelling the fire inside of her body as it pumped her with gentle slow strokes, in complete opposition to what he did minutes ago it was almost surreal that he was the same man; Sasuke was also having the power of dissimulation maneuvering his facades like no one else —so versatile and easy, that it was scary.

Each thrust was pure euphoria, with no pain, no anguish, no guilt, no brutality only feeling, grace, delicacy feeling and passion— so much passion nested into those eyes as he was trying so hard to suppress it but lips were not lying; Sakura cupped his face as her nails grazed along his shaved firm jaw and their lips danced together in the same tango as their hips, kissing and suckling each other as moist tongues glissaded along their mouths, savoring lips as they licked each other in pure pleasure, unhurried like time was ticking in their _own_ personal dimension —having lost its value— while keening sounds echoed while ration slumped downhill to insanity.

The way his engorged body stretched her while gliding so deep, so deliciously _deep_ inside of her, stroking spots inside her walls that made the pressure inside her hips bobble up and down along her passageway like a mini ball of fire and electricity knocked the wind out of her lungs and made her moans break halfway her glossy slightly swollen gasping lips.

* * *

 _So much... for_ _so_ _much sacrifice..._

"Fucking... Hell _Uchiha_ ," Her both arms encased him in a possessive sheath as she whispered between the kisses that she trailed along his jawline while his hands burned her skin with velvet touches, seemingly touching something holy, something beautiful and worth carving into eternity; like a work of art.

He wanted so much to tell her not to stop stroking his ass in that amazing way that she did but her embrace was million times better than his physical pleasure, so he accepted it fully as he imagined that her feelings were honest.

"I have no idea... what _this_ is... no. idea. But it`s crazy and I love it! Just like I love y— _your_ insanity, your own version of craziness. Free... passionate... secretive... and _hot_!" Every single word that she was rolling was glissading into his mind, intoxicating him. She nearly had a slip of her tongue as her mind freeze for a moment when realizing that she has just… she just spilled to him that she… Oh dear heavens…

She did _not_ love him, no way, it was so improbable and outrageous to love him that she absolutely refused to accept it just like she denied and resented the way her heart stammered frenetically like a bumble bee whenever he thrust inside her and kissed her with passion in his eyes and love on his lips.

Sasuke himself had no perception of reality and the line between lucidity and dream felt imperceptible to him; nothing made sense but him being with Sakura, so complacent into that absurd situation and yet so right like someone purposely entwined their face with no escape route.

 _ **'I am sorry for being a broken Marionette Sasuke,'**_ Fingers danced across the flimsy veil between reality and insanity, grazing his scalp and sinking into the maze of silky raven locks, fisting them to the point where it got painful, just to trigger that lion rich growl from his chest that she adored so much, nipping her lower lip in pure delight while he rolled his hips against her sensually, slowly but deeply... always so profound, so possessive, so intrusive and dominating filling her inch by inch, flesh rubbing against flesh and blood pumping together as juices fused and rinsed soft skin as he arched and rolled against her with frisky possessiveness and pleasure.

Her touch was stormy and desperate, while his was liquefied flames roaring from the pits of all the smothered passion that he could not display to anyone but her; she, who accepted it, sheltered it as the biggest secret and turned it into those stormy ardent touches —insanity gave their encounters a **meaning**.

Together, they meant something; they meant everything to each other and everything they were doing belonged to each of them.

Sakura vaguely asked herself how would it be for her to be with him like this –make love to him like this– if she was to be mentally sane, normal and feel everything ten times more?

How would it be to just be with him as they would get so beautiful together, more elegant and sensual with every unspoken synonym for desire skimming along their lips?

Suddenly, she felt discriminated, alienated and deprived of that privilege and she wished she craved for more!

Cupping his shoulder blades as her hands snuck form his sides to the tauten flesh of his muscled back to drape her arms around his body and graze the crescent moons of her nails along his shoulders and nape as she desperately trying to feel more flesh, to be carnal and hungry, thirsty in need to feel everything and even more, to make it be more real, closer to the truth, closer to what he could be if she were to be with him without an ulterior moment, she stammered softly.

"Sas–Sasu—ke... I n–need..." So much, so good, so true! She had no idea how to voce it out just how terribly she wished for this to be real.

 _Please make it real!_

It was something that she yenned for sweltering inside her belly when Uchiha deliberately pumped inside her body tantalizing and caressing the same ridged area inside her walls that made her choke on blinding tears of pure rapture and pleasure and seep of melting electricity and that paralyzing pleasure stole her breaths away, her vision and hearing sense and ability to move. Even the air she respired felt hot like a blazing volcano.

She only had her taste left because all the other senses were a mad synesthesia. _'_ _ **It`s so easy to lose my mind for you Sasuke Uchiha, because you make it feel like this is the only**_ _ **reality**_ _ **that I should be in.'**_

It was impossible to deny what was clearly searing inside her chest, no matter how many walls surrounded her mind like a fortress; he managed to vanquish so easily, so elegantly, so enthralling and delicious like he has never been there just a ghost, a mirage.

 _`Let`s us both die here and now trapped in each other's arms Morphine, you and I and our tortuous definition of love.'_ They could never find love without each other –theoretically– but that impractical notion was just a nuance since whatever was happening between them was real as much as it was a masquerade.

It was absolutely impossible to depict that feeling but at the same time, it felt like her soul has finally found its form; she felt so much peace and beatitude in that moment so much perfection and softness that Sakura almost wished to die in that moment just so as to take the memory with her into eternity; live trapped like this for an eternity —it was _that_ amazing how she felt with Sasuke.

How beautiful it was to make love tenderly, sweetly, passionately with a man that delivered her that sweet mirage of it being true, but what she did not know that in reality, he was _not_ faking it; he was _living_ it from the bottom of his heart; his eyes were not lying, they were soft and tender, but lush and lustrous and glazed with a beautiful desire for her.

He turned her on with just a simple look into his eyes soaked in so much lust and passion, desire with an icing of _tender feelings_ —feelings that she did not accepted it for Sakura did not wish for a romance with him, but at the same time, she could tell how they made a tremendous difference from _just_ sex.

He showed it to her earlier just how much of a difference they made. If only she would kill him now, Sasuke would look so beautiful just like _Sasori_ when he died so poetically sliding at her feet and kissing her ankle like she was a Prima Dona and he was the tragic lover who found a symbolic happy ending by written his love into the stars to last for an eternity —by turning it into an ageless _art._

A beauty to be cherished and reminisced _forever_ but at the same time, she knew that in the moment when Sasuke dies, then all of that dream shatters too and somehow... revenge stopped being everything to her, like it could free her like she first wished and that was the reason why her chest felt torn between accepting those feelings and turn dream into reality or stick to revenge and do not falter.

Would she still be strong if she allowed herself to wade into that feeing for a little longer?

 _Forever?_ How much was _eternity_ in comparison to love, Sakura briefly wonder and whether those question swept past her mind because of insanity or Sasuke, she had no idea, but when she encompassed her hands around his shoulders, feeling his muscles flex as he moved to enclose his lips around a sateen silk nipple suckling on it with sloppy delicate strokes, she felt like finally she found a _home_ a place to belong, to connect, to treasure.

And it was so wrong! Especially since those feelings were similar to insanity; uncontrollable, unforeseen, deceitful and mystique, but beautiful.

* * *

"F-faster... Move... I n-need this f-fasterrr! " She growled like a hurt lioness which was too prideful to _beg_ him for pleasure that he was openly granted her.

But his deliciously sculpted hips were rolling in languish stokes into her keeping that slow, deep and sensual motion that overthrown her own insanity in lieu for rapture. "Uch–"

"—No, " Sasuke denied her through hoarse husky timbre while his lips were latched to her lively chest cupping her nipper in an intense sloppy suckling like a new born, fondling her yielding cashmere skin and bubbling along her tauten nipple feeling her pulse accelerate.

He abhorred her to call him by his surname and identify him with his clan –one that she clearly hated. "I will not be barbarous and brutal tonight." _Not ever again,_ we're the lingering words and even if Sasuke didn't voiced them, she heard it anyhow. "I promised to show you another side of me… so there you have it."

Sasuke knew it all too well that this woman who was an enemy set on seducing him to ultimately destroy him was denying feelings that froth inside of her, but he would not comply to her; he will make her lose her mind entirely for him and erase every single iota of those dark tormenting memories that filled her mind with the obsession of revenge.

Uchiha Sasuke knew how to deflect and defeat them for he has been there before, feeling exactly the same but has found his way out of that quixotic circle on time before he went completely insane and succumbing to darkness.

'Tonight Morphine... _I_ am going to be your _drug,_ I will be the one to _sedate_ you and make you go _crazy_ busy cause of me, _for_ me.' That strong message stopped being just a game of mouse and cat; from the moment he injected _feelings_ into it, then it became **art**.

"Ah– ah... _aaah_!" Words failed her for the first time in ages; coherence became suspended in a faraway tempo and the fluidity in Sasuke's body rippling, the pendulating motion of his lower body, his inborn sense for details and the honed skills made her go _crazy_ and drunken in a blissful beatitude.

For the first time in her life, Sakura felt the same effects of drugs and _morphine_ rushing through her body and buffering her mind but it was voluntarily, not harmful and completely pleasurable.

No, in fact, it felt _beyond_ divine how Sasuke made her feel and honestly she wanted to suspend this moment in her mind forever with no _past_ of bad blood between them, no _surnames_ to affiliate them to a cursed family and no other identities or _masks._

 **'In this elegant masquerade Sasuke, we are** _ **both**_ **the** **lucky losers'** Losing in front of our own secret desires and for each other's fire. There was always such a synesthesia of _fire_ and _electricity_ sparkling between them but now... in this moony night, Sasuke's fingertips created other type of rhymes on her skin.

Ones that involuntarily and completely without her consent drown her to _him_ and suddenly she had a moment of pure _clarity_ wishing for this to be _right_ instead of being so forbidden.

She wished that it was something as real as Sasuke was making it be. She could see it in the eyes she tried to eschew from with no success; those obsidian sapphires literary gleamed like honed gemstones and polished chrome bathed in a warm silvery dark blue light mirroring the dazzling moon above.

 _Running and running_ from it but always coming back to embrace it once again with more passion than before; this is how they drugged each other into sweet oblivion.

Sasuke transgressed and spat on the codes of his Clan and Sakura stomped on her own convictions and ambitions all for one _moment._

A warm calloused hand was kneading her rounded hip bone in sensual gingerly strokes and arching over the curve of her as while he was penetrating her fully in and out like a river streaming along the valleys in a blooming spring, going hard and pushing firmly through her body but he kept his pace torturously slow and _meaningful._

* * *

That night, he _made love_ to her like never before, he loved her poetically, gently in an almost tantric way and even though she didn't return those feelings being her usually aggressive and openly hating him through their sex, _he_ tempered her fury and aggressiveness and truly and beyond any doubt _loved_ every inch of her body and he pound so much passionate and tenderness into the way he made her his, that Sakura couldn't hold on that hatred seeping through her clarity and shout out his name but not his family name who sent seemed to categorically despise no, she murmured, moaned, shouted and whispered his _given name._ And the way she said it was fairly barren of any _malice_ inflection or hatred.

And _oh_ — how beautifully it rippled out of her mouth when she expressed it in the moment of the peak of intensity of their copulation was lyrical by definition. "Sa—su—ke… hmmm… _Sasuke_ … Sasuke I am… I need you to… this is… my body feels—"

Her own hands were running game blind fly all over his body, like memorizing an intricate map of a rocky region, palms gliding over the planes of his carved muscles. She needed Sasuke to hit her sweet spot for few more thrusts and alleviate that immeasurable pressure inside of her until her temples and belly exploded in a frenzy of sparkles and rainbows.

At the same time, an unexplainable desire for him to spill his essences inside her and mark her as his grew ferocious inside of her in ways that they never did before; like completing a sacred ritual.

His marble skin was bathed in burning droplets of sweat leaking along the cords of his sculpted neck and the sable lustrous blades of his hair percolating over his chest and the sinewy abdomen. "Spend the rest of this day and tomorrow with me Sakura."

He didn't mean to tell her something so blunt and explicitly exuding vulnerability but it came out before he could stop himself. "Stay with me."

It was an impulse coursing through him when a precise motion of his hips helped him glossary deep into her passageway, deeper than before until she felt him warm, sturdy and slick pulsating into her womb with so much virility that had Sakura arch her back in a sudden jersey like a vague hit her from the clouds, moaning erotic ally and musically. "Sasu— _Sasukeee_ —"

Just like his declaration hadn't registered fully into her blurted mind Sakura didn't mean to shout his name, his elegant name, and definitely of like this seemingly enjoying it, but it was irresistible. He hit a key sweet abrasive spot inside her that almost had her go blind by the way sparkles exploded under her fluttering eyelids.

"—Say it." Sasuke finally got the complete map through the labyrinth of her feminine body, inwardly smirking in victory as he mirrored that thrust but this time with more ferocity and a more resolute roll of his hips but keeping the slow pace, growling to her in a tone so low and seductive that he didn't sound human anymore –it was too vice and too _erotic_ to be human. "Stay with me Sakura. _Stay_."

* * *

She did _not_ love Sasuke Uchiha, she truly did not. She didn`t love him, but then... _what_ was happening into her chest?

Why was her heart leaping off her chest like it wanted to detach from her body? What was _that_ she was feeling, damn it?!

What he asked for was in her advantage of course but her logic was being anesthetized. "D-do you really w-want me.. t-to stay?"

"Haaa… ahhh!" Sakura nearly cried in pure painful rapture when he continued to tantalize the same burning sweet spot inside her making her inner muscles spasm over and over again. "Here w-with— with _you_?" And admit that their encounters got another meaning? That _she_ meant something to him?

Fury swept along her along with all the other tangled feelings that he brought along but it was so hard for two inner persons to battle into the same body and the heart was only one —and Sakura`s was not aligning to her feelings of hatred that she poured all their passion and energy into, seemingly unsuccessful.

Sakura couldn't keep her mouth shut at how badly she needed oxygen and her grunts were laborious and mixed with throaty moans.

He dipped down his chin cupping a pert rose ivory breast with his palm and kneading her almost psi fully but still keeping his elegant mannerism and clasped his lips on her ones in a wet deep kiss. "Yes."

She didn't understand why or how was it humanly possible to feel so much hatred burning for someone and at the same time _desire_ him just as ardently and while her mind was desperately trying to find a reasonable explanation into the depths of her craziness –because loathing and wanting for someone equally badly was only the fruit of a crazy mind, her heart was begging to be heard and welling into a feeling so complete and pleasant and frankly Sakura even despised him for getting to her like this.

She was positive that Uchiha also acted out of character because even though he _demanded_ it from her to spend the day and most likely the night as well in his company, he was captivating, gentle and extremely erotic.

 _ **'But I am also his puppet, a helpless soulless marionette all smitten to him.'**_ He made her besotted with a simple touch and Sakura wanted nothing more than to be capable to preserve that hatred that simmered inside of her and grew more ardent than ever because, in balance to how much acrimony she felt, it was also infatuation, _desire_ for him.

He took that much anticipated step and asked her to see him again out of his own accord without her to suggest it which meant that something about her must appeal to him and in a way Sakura knew that this was an important step in her plan –to make Uchiha crazy about her, in a way succeeding.

And even though her plan had a major flaw it namely her weakness for him, it didn't matter if she _fell_ along with him as long as he went down the hill first. She wasn't in love with him, that was clear in _her_ mind.

There was no way that Sakura could feel any sort of affection and tenderness for Sasuke so this is where she lost the logic of events. It must be something else that her insane mind conjured and made it look like real, making _this_ mirage be something else, something more.

Was it possible for what she felt, this incredible warmth welled into her chest, the flaring swarm of butterflies in her belly, the cloudless of her mind? "Why? _Why_?"

Desire and temptation came from his enticing looks and expert touches. But what about the _obsession_ to see him again... and again? To _feel_ him intimately, Savage, animalistic ally, ravenously and incandescent foe the entire night? What about those words? "Why do you… –ohhh– want me to… stay with you? Why… _Sasuke_?"

Lines that she couldn't convey in any language suddenly seemed so clear inside her heart. There was this feeling of restless anticipation and frenzy of her racing pulse whenever she saw him and Sakura had no idea if it was entirely because she didn't want to be denied pleasure anymore.

And since Sasuke was the one to be capable to grant it then why fight it back? Why not exploit her revenge to the maximum?

According to her own theory, the sinner who traipsing along the path of revenge must not only be stubbornly clinging to only hatred; if _revenge_ could grant her _more_ opportunities, then one must be dumb not to fructify it.

This is not _love,_ Sakura kept on chanting down her mind, this is on even _liking_ someone, it is all physical... All carnal pleasure and o thing _more._ Then what was with the burning under her eyelids and the wetness of her eyelashes?

Don't fall prey to his _game,_ he knows what he is doing, he is an expert, he must have done it expertly a _million_ times before, don't be another victim, don't be the victim of your event don't let him _win_ this by playing and exploiting your _vulnerability._

Those were the word of wisdom of her mind and life experience. But the fact that she moaned with every swing of his hips, the fact that the cadence of her heart pounced like an ancient clock, the way she opened up her mind wide foe him to fully kiss her passionately, tangling her hands into his hair, grazing his scalp then stroking along the planes of his back, coiling her hands around his shoulders and bringing him _closer_ to her were all gestures that she did involuntarily.

* * *

Why?

"Why you ask… because _I_ want you in my company."

Because nothing in the world felt better or more _natural_ than this. She could feel every inch of him –so helplessly abandoned into the same hypnotic pleasure just like her, pulsating of life, or energy, of an irresistible virility, pouring and burning inside her, so firm, so deep and so poetic.

The sensation that Sasuke elicited each time his cut angular hips meshed with her own –back arching and abdomen rippling deliciously deep over her own, felt just as good as walking with her bare feel through the grass blades moist of sews of drop in a Sunday morning. Feeling every inch of his member sliding inside of her walls, erect and strong riding the intensity of the most masculine sensation, sateen smooth and yet abrasive enough for her to delight into that friction, so warm inside her lower body was splendid by definition.

"Why then..." Sakura gulped as tears in frustration glazed her vision and nearly choked her while the lump in her throat bobbled up and down with every trailed moan and gasp, voice trembling as Hell suddenly turned pristine white, bathed in light and she clung to him, nails grazing his shoulders, the expanse of his sculpted back his chest and arms, holding him while she arched and pendulated her hips in perfect rhythm with his own as he glissaded deep, slow and sweet inside of her everytime the sensation being enhanced as senses run in overdrive. "Why doing this with me when I _don`t_ mean anything of value to you?"

Her body dropped all he barriers for him, wall by wall crumbling as she seeped slick wet in an effluent of abundant juices making it easier for Sasuke to glissade inside her with hard thrusts and she felt like someone has tossed her into a lake; she was so incredibly wet that at some point, Sakura felt like her white body along with her clouded mind would deliquesce into chocolate.

It was an exhilarating sensation similar to metamorphosis into a snowflake and flutter over the velvet sky, defying gravity and any laws of physics. Nothing in the world felt similar to his.

Because only insanity could grant her this felicity —to have no boundaries when it comes to being courageous and taking risks while dancing with the Devil on his favorite melody and following the lead of his steps; she was free to be so stupid because she didn't have to ponder over the consequences.

Insanity and the zeal and thirst for revenge allowed Sakura to feel and experience everything at its fullest with no rules, no boundaries and limitations between them even putting her life on the line for a moment of passion; the same that Sasuke adored and the same that Sakura also found it in him.

Someone who lived for the moment as if travelling to another dimension of pleasure, floating so out of time.

And two normal people would probably not be able to open up their minds to such synesthesia and experience all of that feeling like they did. Sasuke kept on peeping at her face, as beautiful and angelic as she was like a nameless star bathed into the faded silvery moonlight in all her beauty, more beautiful than ever as he made love to her in his bed, skin gleaming porcelain and sapphire blue, elegant and cold but delicate and Godly, onyx orbs gleaming with lust and feelings as he felt himself unable to go one for much longer.

It was a miracle that he was capable to withhold the need to spill his seed inside of her and ride in bliss along with her, but he will alleviate that know inside her womb and grant her the pleasure to find relief, so he gnashed his teeth together thrusting his hips forward in laborious pendulations. "Sakura… my _beautiful_ Sakura." He would have just savored to be cynical for once with her and unroll the name _Morphine_ instead of Sakura, but he abstained from it.

All the while she kept on embracing him tightly and playing in his soft rebellious hair.

Her digits were helplessly seeing do something without a name, as the rounded crescent moon of her manicured fingers grazed along his alabaster skin in senseless motions, memorizing and getting drugged by the feeling of his sculpted body.

Heavens, he was so unbelievably gorgeous this enemy of hers and the sharp cuts of his chiseled body seemed sculpted by a virtuoso jeweler.

The flexing muscles of his broad back in their rippling and pounding adrenaline under her fingertips, we're the most masculine thing that Sakura ever seen. "Do you really want me to tell you why Sakura?"

A subdued growl traveled deeply into the back of his throat when Sakura pressed her burning fingertips along the pillar of his arched spine and traveled down to the small of his back –ah, such a sweet vulnerable point to use and _kill_ him– and tapping their thoughtless way along the curve of his toned ass, massaging his yielding skin down his flexed inner thighs and then up to his V-shaped hip bone in complete blindness and marvel.

By all the Gods above– he was all honed muscles and lean fibers. His body was a lithe sculpture embodying roman emperors from glorious ancient time in their dedication depiction of the eternal masculine beauty.

Her own body ached for him in rolls of high voltages shooting along her limbs and spine and ending into her inner muscles that clasped almost painfully delicious around his firm member.

* * *

"Yeah… tell me… tell me why I need to… know why…"

"Then I shall enlighten you…" With every shape thrust that he made, her moans collided with his feral groans mixing their drugged state of mind. She was just as close to bliss as him. One more time… he glided with easiness inside her soaked core that his tip almost slipped from her stretched passageway brushing over her pearly clit and she rolled her emerald orbs mumbling intelligible things to him.

"…Sakura." Groaning her filigree name fluently felt like the most laborious thing in the world. "Open your eyes."Hhe bad her darkly, _too_ dark and heavily erotic and every word that traveled in chocolate zephyr from his mouth were an irresistible mantra.

Sakura was completely out of the realm of coherence, reason and fluency and she hasn't even realized that her lids were halfway down while her eyes were rolling inside their sockets mindlessly in pure enrapture.

Vision left her in lieu of passion. She vaguely heard Sasuke's voice span into the mazes of the symphonies of colors and fireworks that were shooting through her mind and it stretched like a _bridge_ to lucidity for she traipsing it, complying. "Open your brilliant eyes and watch me. Look at _me_ and I shall enlighten you, darling."

She never felt her lids so heavy than in this moment when slowly her sticky emerald orbs opened up to search for the email timing leathery voice. "Sasu—Sasuke…. Why?"

A particularly precise and impossibly deep penetration had her orbs flutter wide open when a powerful electric jolt invigorated her like pumping life force within her be numbed cells making her come alive. "AHHH!"

She nearly exploded right on the spot but her silent scream hasn't been accompanied by words; her vocal chords gave away under the pressure of other being capable of breathing normally and her throat was void of sounds. "Sasuke! SASUKE!" She cried his sensual name in such a sinful way that intimacy and erotica never twined together in the same tableu, arching impossibly deep against him, her hips thrusting upwards to collide with his own as her inner walls convulsed in violent spasms clenching around his body as milky vanilla rich juices coated his member, spilling from her body as she sailed on the limbs of bliss. "Oh GOD Sasuke!"

It was the most heavenly harmony to hear her scream out his name like this, Sasuke decided while he thrust forward one more time to glide into her incredibly wet passage, hot as a burning torch and sleek of lush juices with no restrain from the woman who fell back onto the mattress, limp and dazed as he cupped her shoulders and waist embracing her while he released his warm essences inside her body, moaning her name. "Sakura…"

She couldn't muster one single word; the first thing that her blurred vision landed on was Sasuke's face and by all the Heavens above... he was beautiful like an angel and that was an understatement of how _gorgeous_ he looked, but she knew no other more sublime adjectives to describe him. This man had a striking beauty that no other possessed. Sakura has never seen something similar in anyone but Heavens– he was splendid. Ruffled, messy, sweaty, panting and shivering while his exhausted muscles throbbed and ached as he came inside of her warming her as their fluids percolated from her core along her thighs, with a dazed look in his vitreous onyx eyes and his lips pressed on her pulse; he was so beautiful like that, so divine.

The way his entire mien _glowed_ in a warm effulgence of light illuminating his pale aristocratic features was too amazing to be true. "Uchiha..."

This must be a phantasm, a chimera, this man couldn't be real, he was beautiful beyond words; gorgeous even.

And his eyes... There were no words in o human language capable to give them enough credit to how they were shimmering right now; like the polished finishing of a precious onyx diamond reflecting the light of the blue silvery moon, they were full of light and seemingly _alive._ " _Sakura_."

She was completely dazed, stupefied, spaced-out by the look of his face and eyes alone. Her name being whispered beyond a zephyr from his bruised lavish lips weren't registered into her mind. "Sakura… can you feel _this_ too? _"_

His lips caught her gasping ones in a passionate kiss, hungrily gliding his tongue over her heart shaped petals memorizing and tasting her sweetness. The lush taste of peaches, dark cherries and red wine filled Sasuke's mouth like a cup of ambrosia.

She has _succeeded_! In a fugitive moment of hypnotic hysteria and pure hatred, Sakura realized that her plan was fruitions —she managed to make Uchiha fall in love with her! But then... why was victory tasting so bitter? And what was the price that she —the sinner— was paying in lieu to having him cornered like this?

What has she given in return for this success?

His left hand sought for her right one that was wandering over his glistening sweaty abdomen like a lost sinner without a guide, and twined their hands together, bringing them up her head. "I don't know how–" Words she failed to say fell out of his lips while he suckle on her maddening pulse.

Sasuke was everywhere, his skin was sheathing hers entirely, his fire was scorching her entirely, his perfume, his unique masculine smell, his taste and the pressure into her hips as he lodged inside of her deeply again catching her completely out of guard and still riding into the bliss of her first orgasm, deeper with every turn and every change of angle as her legs dangled on either side of his hips rotating against his own as he hit her slow but firmly with precision and possessiveness, filling her again until she arched against him as that sweet hot spot inside of her sent electric jolts along her spine each time he rubbed against it, biting down her lower lip as not screaming in pure bliss became mentally challenging.

"AHH! Fuck Sasuke!" When did he become aroused, vigorous and erect again Sakura had no single idea but when he nested inside of her still moist lips, she cried in pure bliss the name of hysteria –his name. Evoking God`s name has never felt so right and challenging to her, not even when listening to Hinata`s obstreperous prayers. "Oh _Kami_ – ahhh!"

* * *

She held him close to her —too close— desperately while her lips trembled all of those incoherent words that her brain refused to net into a logical succession, head tossing against the scattered pillows as Sasuke`s lips and fingertips loved every inch of her body.

Once again, he was everywhere, caressing and stroking places that left her moist and slick with juices syphoning from her core as his member pumped her getting coated into her essences, sliding freely inside of her, almost too easily with barely any friction between them; only an amazing built up pleasure, a ball of energy and fire bobbling up and down her passageway making her inner walls wrap around his body.

His gasps were frenetic and unruffled and so were the most beastly bittersweet erotic grunts and groans that vibrated from his chest as his sac bounced with heavy semen ready to be spilled all inside of the warm body that allowed him full access; unlocking spots inside of her that Sakura did not knew they existed, like opening the windows to pure passion and pleasure.

Pleasure lost its meaning and took Sasuke`s name. He found it that energy and potency to make her his again and Sasuke himself was amazed that he still had stamina for this, but he couldn't help it. She was a drug –she _is_ Morphine!

He never wanted to get off the bed and if it depended entirely on him, he would have slept with her and made love to Sakura until they couldn't breathe or move anymore, then hold her close to his chest all through the night as she would sleep exhausted but fulfilled and full of contradicting feelings while he whispered sweet things of amour into her perfumed strawberry golden hair, brushing her temples dearly like a lover.

Then, when the first rays of the morning would come… he will deal with the consequences of his actions.

His fingers unmatched from her own but she didn't remove her hand from above her head. Her breast lifted up with the motion making it look livelier and bigger bouncing with every jerk of his hips as he speeded up, unable to go on with that allow rhythm that was literary killed them both in pain and pleasure. "Oh! Yes, like t—this! YESS!"

His digits were caressing her wrist and her palms fondly, affectionately like the touch of a butterfly's wind brushing over a red rose.

The tingles he sent to her made her knees jitter like jellyfishes just from that touch alone. "-–what is..." His lips sealed hers again in a mindless kiss. He lost every coherence and grace for a narcotized bliss.

She was responding to him instantly returning those zealous juicy kisses, fully tasting the gorgeous man while she greedily suckled on his hot tongue deep inside her cavern and pulled on his lips. "Mmnnnn…"

Their mashed lips were heavy against one another, hot and luscious and glistening with saliva seeping between them as they rolled their tongues in sync in each other's mouths.

Neither of them cared about that. The taste and the fragrance of last, passion, fresh strong mint and the stormy bouquet of fine wines and exotic fruits was heavenly.

Burning trails of saliva spanned in their way when Sasuke untangled his mouth from Sakura's and trailed along her throat and collar bone, rolling it sensually over the side of her left breast, feeling the thumps of her heart pump under his tongue. "Stay with me… stay with me Sakura."

She tasted just like her lips – of pure sweet Paradise. Her nipple melted into his mouth as he captured the bundle between his firm lips greedily suckling it senseless until it turned crystal hard and wet of his saliva rolling over it.

"God– UCHIHA! " How could her befuddled mind come up with that oxymoron association was beyond him, but it didn't matter because the way she shout it into his ear was betraying pure bliss.

A self-consuming pleasure torn from paradise courses through her entirely overwhelming and magnetizing in waves of rippling bliss. He was everywhere on her, _inside_ her, burying deep into her body and mind like a _drug._ This is too good to be true. "I don't know what is— going on... in my _head._ " And neither did she.

His lips were moving by what was he saying? Kisses exploded between them in a frenzy of desire when Sasuke slant his lips along hers and pick up his pace much to her delight.

His palms run under her spine and wrapping around her cheeks, lifting her hips from the mattress to hit a new unexplained angle that had Sakura break into a hysterical scream. Nothing coherent but a broken moan twined with half of a cry trembled from her lips.

"Ah! _Ahhhh... mmmnnn_!" No, there was nothing that came to her mind then. Logic has been imbued with narcotics and her senses hypnotized. Paralyzed in pleasure and unable to move, she withered and trembled under him like a lotus flower rippling along the water`s crystal surface.

She fought to respond to him, arch her spine like a bridge between the river of insanity and take him all the way inside _more,_ more, impossibly more and when she started to buckle her hips up, roll, wind and rock along with Sasuke, he managed to stretch her and reach inside her in places that begged for attention.

The narcotized look in her hyaline orbs drive Sasuke insane. Her hands felt around his shoulders and one tangled into his messy hair, nails digging into his flesh and scalp with no control. She was holding him like a lifesaver; like clinging to lucidity, to sanity, to revenge, to hatred and to something _deeper._

The same unabashed madness coursed along Sasuke`s lean spine too. Hysteric figments were spiraling through his mind like a monsoon and he couldn't stop her words to crease his brain. Damn her and her sleek voice for still talking.

He knew what he was doing and with who he was doing it and what were the repercussions but he didn't care!

He was drugged by her everything, by her fragrance, her perfume, her voice, her skin, the warmth of her wet body, by everything that wasn't part of her, totally out of it; his touches, his hands, his lips, his hips were functioning on their own. He had no perception about anything else and yet he never felt more alert and more alive like in this moment.

Not even when Sasuke killed his enemies or came back victorious from a beef, all that had no meaning other than playing nourishing for his pride and ego and it was something got such an unimportant value to him that it did less than nothing to take away that pang out of his chest; one that never seems to be gone.

Never except for _now._ Her skin, her moans, the erotic picture of her writing under him like fighting the very bliss that was consuming her like a cigarette, her kisses exploding between his lips with equally ardor and frenzy, her hands playing into his hair, grazing his back muscles, touching and feeling him up, traipsing on every single inch of his sculpted form like a blind woman memorizing the image of a statue through her fingertips and trying to form a fluent image in her brain, that o it of this world poetry of passion was too heavenly to handle.

Sasuke has been entirely sincere. He has no idea about what was going on with this mind but this terrible thirst to possess her, to wrap his strings around this crazy puppet and make her his marionette, have her like this forever, so natural and electrifying, so feminine, sexy and sensual, so naked of inhibitions, so tropical and wet, only moving in perfect harmony with him. "Say it Sakura. _Say_ the words that I long to hear from you."

 _They_ harmony; the stormy undulations of their hips slamming against one another free of any hinges and allowing _him_ to lodge himself I side her so deep arching into her body and her to take everything from him, every inch of him until the hilt. "AHMMM— Sa—Sasuke I… ohhhh— I…"

His thrusts inside her were so abandoned, ungrateful unlike his normal studied gestures, hard and savage, animalistic and deep, too deep and too potent; she had the feeling that he will break her body in half and break her like a silk in pieces with his sturdy body, feeling him hard like a diamond move inside her and burn her insides with his hotness. He couldn't go slow anymore, the pressure was too much to handle even for him.

But there was nothing but this indescribable pleasure scorching her and sending constant electric shivers along her entire body, begging, pleading, imploring him to never stop and just keep on going and he did.

As if sensing her silent need, Sasuke slid a hand under her hips and easily lifted her up as her ankles crisscrossed around his neck in a very acrobatic stance that requires flexibility that almost broke her limits –but what boundaries didn't they break when together, and this allowed him a full complete penetration.

* * *

He couldn't be any deeper than this and they both felt it. "Fuck!" He groaned with onyx eyes drugged by last and bliss when not her body clasped around him in an iron cage spamming violently, when that sudden expert thrust nailed a place inside her body that had her arch against him like a butterfly with glass wings unable _to fly._

That angle allowed him to go so deep inside her that Sasuke had a fleeting moment of _fear_ that he might hurt her because he never filled her like that, but the spasms in her body, the shivers of her skin the flittering of her lips and the firestorm look in her jade gemstones resonating with the name that was carried away by her lips let him know that she was throughout enjoying how he had her and the picture of her –so lascivious and without inhibitions and so incredibly obsequious– was delightful for Sasuke. "AHHHH! Ahhhhhh… oh. my. GOOD!"

Screaming his name with no control over her emotions in total ecstasy she chanted it like the hymn for all the pleasure in the world. "Sasuke!" Hearing her screaming it in bliss for th second time was catalyst to his own pleasure as she moaned throatily voice shaking as her walls were slowly collapsing and the sight of her coming twice again was aphrodisiac.

This time, the hatred that was always standing silently between them like a cold judge now faded in lieu of a sardonic pleasure. "Sasu— _Sasuke_..." This time she moaned it like a cat lost in ecstasy lower but more erotic than before. "Again..." She panted barely regulating her breaths words trembling from her dazed lips while emerald orbs appeared dark like diamonds blindingly searching for his onyx ones. "Do… again! Take me… a—again!"

She didn't have to beg him nor wrap he thighs so tightly around his sculpted slick neck. He as more than happy to obey her, for that feeling was more intoxicating and addictive than any narcotics. He will _kill_ for that feeling if necessarily. "Sakura… spend tomorrow with me. Stay with me and let me make it worthy."

He murmured sinful promises with a throaty voice with was lower and seemingly losing any control or composure, wrapping his right hand that was fondling her breast possessively around her torso, sliding under the shoulders that were not touching the mattress anymore since Sakura was glued tight to his chest, trapped into the cadence of that intimate embrace.

They both felt like their bodies tapped the sateen sheets anymore, but floating somewhere in vacuum. Lost in bliss.

He mirrored that penetration again from a similar sharp and deep full angle again and each time she was screaming his surname louder and more broken than before. And this made a vitality course through him like never before.

"Sasuke... SASUKE!" She hated this, she had no control over her words, over her senses, over her lips, over her hands or legs, over her body and she hated Sasuke for this even _worse_ than she loathed him for destroying her life.

 _Where was all the_ _hatred_ _?! Why couldn`t she feel it anymore?!_

 _What is going on?!_

By sleeping with him like this and drain him with all the pleasure he could offer, Sakura hoped to and getting the satisfaction ton of making up for at least a bit a _tiny_ bit of the misery she has been through. "S—Sasuke..." How beautiful his name was on her lips.

She kept on repeating that name like it was suspended somewhere at the back of her mind without a figure attached to it or any other concepts, and whether it was only echoing through her mind or she was saying it aloud, she had no idea. " _Sasuke!"_

Something that truly felt like a plethora of pathos and heart-jerking realization was how much of a privilege and a lenitive feeling was to be capable of saying his name, his beautiful given name void of any restraints; to simply voice it aloud with no barriers between them. Just to say his name... was as sublime as it made her nearly cry.

Her ankles were dangling around his biceps as Sasuke kept her twined with his hold by curling his arms around her thighs, absolutely numb and lost in pleasure and completely at his mercy.

She lost the notion of everything while he kept her locked in that position with no chance to escape him, so vulnerable, so exposed with her hips and the inside of her thighs grinding onto his chiseled body and every single ripen muscle molded deliciously between her legs, making her go crazy.

They couldn't be any closer than they were. Sasuke was rolling his hips along with hers, sliding back and forth in and out of her and going so easily deep inside her with no effort courtesy to the position he kept her trapped in.

His hands were stubbornly enveloped around her shoulders like shielding mantle draping her within his sweltering embrace.

"Kiss me darling." He beckoned her in a hoarse voice equally lost into the labyrinth of oblivion like hers, in response to how she was screaming his name while he crouched to her until their breaths mingled together in a fusion of passion and desire.

That torturous and incredibly intimate way of making her his felt even more lecturing than their usual animalistic motions. It bore the imprint of insanity because no one cared about the other's pasts, present of motives, but at the same time, Sasuke had an occult look hidden into his obsidian eyes that still rammed into her mind that he might know much more than he was showing.

Moves were still studied, he fought with his own bodily needs for control, for keeping on swinging his body like a gentle wave rolling along the shoreline and grazing over the golden sand of an infinite beach.

Emerald orbs struggled to keep on focused on Sasuke face which was dipped over her own veiling their profiles with a silky veil of his raven locks that spilled along his temples and brushed her cheeks gracefully.

She muttered his name on his trips but sounds refused to break the quiescent moment between their brief lock of gazes. No sound came from them but Sasuke heard it sound and clear.

He heard it with his sharpened senses running million miles per hour transcending universes undefined. A burning palm that was entitled around his sweaty nape fisted into the now damp and flat hair at the back of his head and pulled him down to meet her and melt the short span of distance between them, air getting thicker and hotter as she glided her tongue along his lower lip.

She had absolutely _no_ strength left in her muscles and no sensations other than the numbing bliss that made it impossible for her to shriek away of the pleasure that _became too_ much in a painful way that only ensure could be –of harmful but too much and too _good._

She kissed Uchiha just like he requested, demanded, commanded and immediately his mouth unlocked for her in a happy silent invitation for her to roll her slick tongue inside.

She filled his hot cavern in the same way as his body was filling her up to the hilt hitting her inner muscles and stretching her deeply, hardly but slowly and almost... lovingly.

 _No more,_ her mind and body shouted at unison. _I can't take this anymore,_ that pleasure building up inside her magnetized body diffusing and asking for deliverance roaring into the pits of her stomach and her inner walls that locked around him in a desperate abandonment to keep him there lodged and burning as she felt him so sturdy and vigorous, masculine and elegant and tears amassed at the corners of her eyes.

That overflowing bliss was too much, so amazing, so electric that she couldn't take it, but since she couldn't move and back away, run and escape, all the words she couldn't convey in any human language Sakura wrote against his lips through their kiss.

She was darting and flickering her tongue upon his lips playing with his own tongue in abandonment and pleasure while nipping on his lips greedily and moaning into their kiss, tongues rolling, pushing and invading each other's throats stealing breaths and broken groans.

And Sasuke actually did the vilest sensual and forbidden gesture of all: he _smirked_ into their kiss, wide, unabashed, sexily and found the strength to curl his amazing lips upwards in his annoying gesture of victory and arrogance the cause he realized that _she_ could not resist _him_ no matter how much she claimed a feeling of disdain for him.

Then he made his thrusts shorter, faster and speeded up like wanting to carry her on the road of insanity in opposition to his slow thrusts and turn her mind into smoke and her body into a pair of wings.

She bit down on his lips painfully while he muffled a scream, when his sharp fluid motions turned coalescing and too much to handle.

He hoisted her up in his arms and kept her in that curled impossible position against his chest, and her back was not winding onto the bed anymore. The sensation was exhilarating, Sakura felt like literary flying.

Her breasts were squashed into Sasuke's chest rocking together, hearts fighting for the same rhythm as their hips. Her knees were poking on his armpits while his hands kept her into him curled around her lower back and shoulders for support and leverage.

And his incandescent lips were sealed with hers in that breathtaking French kiss; his tongue was stroking her like his body was sliding in and out of her, rolling and slanting inside in that effervescent madness.

Sasuke Uchiha is the sweet dosage of honey into the cup of insanity. His neck when she let her tongue skim along the corners of his mouth then glide down his chin stroking and tasting his skin while his orbs lazy and shut, enjoying what Sakura was doing.

Her tongue and lips cupped the skin of his throat suckling on the lump of his Adam apple then going to the cords of his pulse, while a feminine sweaty palm was smoothing running along his abdomen and the other one ramming through his rich raven hair.

Every inch of his body felt like her temple of salvation, of bliss. Desiring something so ardently was pure madness! It felt insanely to both adore and hate someone with equal dosage of passion, but in a world ruled by a psychotic mind, all the unexplored possibilities turned into fulfilled dreams.

She felt light and explosive like cosmic energy in his arms. She prayed for this moment to never end. Sakura had no idea about what she was doing –what _they_ were doing– but she knew that Sasuke`s searing body pumping inside of her as the bed thrust into the wall everytime he plunged into her core was completing missing puzzles inside of her that she considered forever lost.

* * *

"Sakura," She would have sold her soul to the Devil for the eternity for Uchiha to stop groaning her name like he did, coating it in a spell so out of Paradise and too far soaked in the sweetest pits of that decadent Paradise that only he could conjure. "open up your eyes."

Only when his leathery coated minty chocolate words have registered into the befogged shelves of her conscience has Sakura been alert by the fact that her emerald gleaming hues were soaked in pleasure and squeezed shut in pure enrapture that has taken the outline of the paramount of pleasure. "Open your eyes and look into _my_ eyes."

Somehow, he has realized that she was trying to see someone _else_ while making love to him and that made him seethe on the inside with an unexplainable fury and clingy possessiveness; it had to be him and no one else between them, no one else that she shall look or imagine, anyone else that was not him.

She refused to bent to his command albeit she found herself drenched in that vulnerable exposure of her nude form, so nude of every secret and the silky strings that were wrapped around her form that turned her into Sasuke's helpless marionette.

 _Damn… she was truly trying desperately to imagine that he was someone else and she was not making love to her enemy…_ Sasuke couldn't accept such a disgrace, no freaking way! He knew that Sakura was Morphine and thus he read her mind, but he won't allow her to run away from the sin she was committing by going against her revenge and pretend to sleep with another man.

 _Oh_ — Hell no!

She was a smeared angel whose decadent temptations lied in the fact that her opaline skin has never glowed more beautifully than when tainted by droplets of her own blood and that grotesque image that Sasuke had in mind for her, was pure insanity and fueling his deepest dark fantasies and he was well aware of it but gladly indulged into that version of her.

 _Only you..._

Those ripples of his tongue as the ebony haired man kept on paralyzing her with his sharp thrust inside her were doing something to her –to her entire body, something so powerful, so irresistible electric, so ancestral and so out of her every control; he was charming her, poisoning her, haunting her and she couldn't take it anymore! "Ahh… it`s t—too much! Sasuke this is too… ahhh—"

"—open your eyes Sakura. Open them _now_." His words stopped being human, _he_ stopped being just a man, he was wrapped in the strongest concept of beguiling her, he was dark and his spell on her collided with the wings of her own insanity fluttering against the same version of that demented Paradise, one that they were creating, painting, sketching and splashing their own shades and colors over the blank canvas around and the things that were happening between them were starting to take _his_ form.

 _Stop and don't lose control!_ Her mind helplessly moaned in a silent plea for her to listen and not descend the stairs of Hell and sway along the paths towards something that started to resemble Paradise, an illusion – _his_ illusion. "Let your orbs see and acknowledge what is happening between us Sakura."

Sasuke was leading her to a world which wasn't real; a Paradise that only existed in the world that he was creating with the power of his eyes, with the ability of his hands that coiled around her body like poisonous deceiving snakes, touching her in ways so indescribable erotic, with no boundary, no decency and no restraint.

 _No, do`t let him get to you, get him out of your mind, make him get lost into his own dream and alone, without you, stupid!_ She had to see him lost into the labyrinths of her mind, of that insanity of that apparently lucidity that was not part of her mental state anymore. It was her only weapon… but her body wasn't helping her damn it!

"N—No—ohhh!" Her bemoan has been broken by the vehemence of her still opposing him, albeit Sasuke has accepted her invitation of war, taking her challenge as something that he has been expecting, almost begged for it, because as much as she still tried to remain strong and in control, he dipped down his chin to encircle a bruised tauten nipple with his lips and gave her a suckle so hard, pulling on her breast until it almost slide from his greedy mouth that made her arch against him with a jerk, feeling like he wanted to suck the life inside her chest and float against the mattress. "I refuse— ah!"

It literarily made her brain explode in billions of twinkling stars and shatter like comets colliding into the velvet sky as she dug her elegant nails deep into the alabaster of his veneering and drag them down along his sculpted form, until burning lines of blood immixed with the sweat percolating against his skin in burning rivers, and the bouquet of animalistic touches, burning flesh tasting flesh, blood and calescent bodies, creating the atmosphere of a natural love between two people who found their ancestral roots into the first man and woman, loving each other like Adam and Eve and both being chased away from Eden.

A scream in pure agony, a silent plea concealed by the broken half bemoan traveling along her quivering lips has made Sasuke go deaf in carnal lust and she has managed to make him explore the in depths of pure insanity.

"AAHHH!" Uchiha was perceiving no single fragment of pain because Sakura has tattooed her nails in ten fine angry claret lines along his pectorals and abs, only pleasure.

There was no distance left between their bodies as Sasuke pressed intimately close to her and Sakura desperately searched for that connection afraid not to lose the pleasure she felt to him, but suddenly it became too much, too good.

Every time Sasuke arched backwards and filled her in entirely, his lower muscles grinded against her pearly clit coated by her soft sensitive skin glistening with their milky juices and, combined to his perfect deep angle of his penetration, she nearly felt how lucidity felt like as he was fighting off her insanity with something even more exhilarating; that shall be something out of this world because nothing in the world could be this good, this amazing, this blissful.

Sakura was positive about that. It was not humanly possible to feel like being made of fine tobacco smoke and electric energy.

When she couldn't hold it anymore as a shimmering tear pooled under her trembling eyelash sewing into the veil of black curled eyelashes, she let her body feel liberated of all the demons; crying, moaning, grazing and stroking Sasuke's skin, deafening him with his name screamed in withheld frustration into his ear and clench so painfully blissful around him as his own breaths broken into unintelligible groans softly whispering her name but she was deaf; she couldn't perceive one single thing. "I`m… I will soon— OH! Sasuke!"

His body was her temple of salvation. Sakura didn't even remember where she was anymore only that she has been washed away by one of the most mind-numbing indescribable and mindless orgasm that Sasuke has ever given —that someone has ever granted to her— and it was too much for her to handle this.

Her body was literarily shaking in violent spasms and each time her muscles throbbed, a cremating pleasure consumed her as it rolled along her limbs and spine in ripples of pure pleasure; she felt like made of air.

A carnal mad lust and desire for her was burning his mind from the pits of his chest as he found his own path to bliss at the same time as she, her inner walls constricting around him in a snake hold knocked the wind off his lungs and his muscles exploded with that plethora of energy and hormones, and the flames into his lower abdomen erupted like a blazing volcano sending him into a blinding orgasm.

* * *

"S—Sakura," Never in his life have words found their escape off his lips with more difficulty than now when her name came as a forbidden immixture between pleasure, dominance, a silent plea coated in an evident threat, a whisper in the caress of the night, a mélange between everything sweeter and spicier than every fragrance, making Sasuke sound like a broken animal, summoning all his power to take the final strike, all the while his hands were trying to convey the language that his mouth refused to talk or didn't have the cultivation to portray everything he felt. "Look at me. Look at… who you are sleeping with _now."_

His tongue run along his parched lips that were already missing the juiciness of her kisses trying to stay conscious and awake, arms pinned on every side of her head firmly pressing onto the scattered pillows, shadowing her like a lithe black puma and trying not to collapse into her arms.

She gasped for air madly chest rising and brushing over his pectorals as she tried to regulate her inhales in vain, riding her orgasm in pure bliss; her sweaty skin was shimmering like she was sprinkled with diamonds, her orbs were dark and translucent barely focusing on his face, her cheeks were rubicund like virgin roses in bloom , her bruised lavish lips parted and lively begging to be tasted by him, her hair scattered like the one of a cornered naiad glowing like silk embroidery sewed in cherry blossom petals and dew drops making her visage more luminous than it was; she was absolutely and undeniably irresistibly _beautiful_ in that moment.

"Sakura… watch me. Me and not another…" Sasuke absolutely needed her to understand and accept the truth that was right before her unfocused vitreous orbs; that _he_ was the one making love to her and not the one that she was _imagining_ sleeping with of convenience, because once Sasuke realized that Sakura loathed him and probably truly wished to kill him by seducing him first, he realized that she was envisioning him to be dematerialized form everything that he entitled, probably starting with his family name and the curse which overflow through his vessels by the fact that he was the Boss from the shadows.

"Watch me as I make love to you and stop trying to _deny_ what we just did… what we have now." Making love to her... _oh_ — how much was Sasuke craving to have her genuinely like this with him every day until the end of his days. With no secrets separating them, no lies and no revenge.

How ironic... for someone like him who could have just everything he wished for... it was precisely the only thing that he could NOT have the one to make him happily discard everything else and risk it all just for one moment of passion; for tasting her once more like this.

And that riled Sasuke more than anything; that Sakura was denying the fact that it was him the one to bring her pleasure, the one she was sleeping with. No, he wanted her to be conscious and assume the fact that she was doing it with him from all the people, for whatever the reason she might have.

"Sakura…" _No no_ _no,_ she will not surrender to him, Sakura knew what his intentions were and not to mention that the tone of his inflection, the fact that his smooth voice broke like the pieces of the broken mirror glass in multiple emotions, sounding almost irate, desperate that she refused, _denied_ to admit it that she liked sleeping with him, was making funny things to her chest; a place that was as cremated as the Insane Asylum felt like coveting to rebirth akin to a Phoenix fire and get back stronger and inspirited, raising from its ashes, better, stronger, brighter and someone else.

And she didn't want a future, she didn't want anything that Sasuke might offer beside for her own redemption; killing Sasuke was her own Purgatory. Sakura didn't dare to venture into fathoming a life beyond her revenge.

* * *

 _This is my ultimate goal…_

That concept was utopic, she only lived for revenge, anesthetized by that feeling, by whatever insanity has been left in her brain before it was consummated by the own torch burning so ardently inside her, craving to be ceased away as it will drench into Sasuke`s blood.

But it was slipping out of her control like water through the fingertips, deceiving and nourishing with the sweetest illusion of a shining sun which veiled the _moon._

Her body was betraying her, her own heart betrayed the bottled up feelings that she will never admit nurturing and under Sasuke`s enliven caresses, so gentle and so fluid, she melted like a helpless sinner at the feet of an angel.

Sakura felt like fire and smoke, turning into energy, vibrant and floating, incandescent and effulgent and churning in smoke spirals as her curves took the form of a siren; words, concepts, all lost their meaning in lieu to something so superior

And he was a demon by all the plethora of the definition; dark and corrupted and yet, her only source of delivery.

She was sick and tired of her revenge, even if it was her only source of life; it was tiring and she was already exhausted by it. She wanted out and oblivious by it, and yet she kept of drowning in that _addiction._

 _For a moment… what am I feeling? Why?_

"Do not be afraid love," He whispered like trembling those words to her, interlacing their palms together as he brought her knuckles to his lips, brushing over her skin and gluing their hands to his cheek, his flask member still nested firmly into her warm body feeling that sensation of finally finding his way back home overwhelm him.

* * *

"I will not _judge_." For anything, meaning that he won't think low of herself no matter who she was, including of course the fact that she had a relationship with an engaged man.

He will not even castigate her for being an _enemy_.

And that did the trick. Those words caused havoc inside her mind because every fragment of what was twined in an imbroglio without escape crumbled and was washed away by that immeasurable _relief_ that spilled along her every cell and made her feel like turning into smoke, floating.

Her mind went lighter than snow, glossy and fogged, unthinking. Luminous shades of gold viridian touched his pair of dusky eyes in genuine confusion.

For one rare moment, Sasuke`s heart stopped beating for a nanosecond when she gave him that kind of look in her eyes; they were so pure, so childish, so uncorrupted and genuine and suddenly Sakura looked like someone _else_.

Younger, lost, like a fragile soul which has been stirred from a comatose state like, feeling like she was being reborn again, without the seed of evil planted inside of her heart. Everything felt suddenly lighter and lost its mass. Even her own body.

He will not judge her… Sasuke will not hold her accountable for whatever feelings she had for him when she was with him like that.

She never realized it or acknowledged it that the moisture aligned with the curl of her eyelashes were _tears_.

 _Oh Kami_ — _she was crying… truly crying!_

She will not cry of emotions for him because that thing was superfluous and she lost such ineffable long time ago.

Uchiha Sasuke spoke like everything she secretly wanted to hear; like he knew the **truth** about her and the fact that he didn't care in the bit about it for whatever twisted perverse reason he might have, he chose to overlook it… for moments like this.

 _Curse him!_ Curse Uchiha Sasuke and his stupid way to open up his fucking mouth and have a moment of profound wisdom when the course of events weren't asking for it. Why couldn't he just fuck her like any other normal man and get over with?!

He could pretty much use that mouth of his for _other_ things that would not cause her more mental distress, but no.

He had to be a bloody philosopher and start a twisted journey of redemption now when he was _inside_ her and keeping her a prison in his never-ending loop.

 _Damn him!_

She wanted so much to slap his cheek when his hand glissaded from her own to cup her face and brush a sticky damn lock away off her jade orbs, brushing his thumb over her lower lip with such a luminous look in his eyes which appeared to be silvery dark blue rather than sable onyx, but she couldn't.

No, her mind lost any liaison to her body and in return, all the strings were on Sasuke and his eyes. He was dictating every movement with a simple look in his eyes and it was now when she realized the power in those sapphire eyes; they were hypnotizing.

"Sasuke… _Sasuke_ —" She stroked his cheek as she felt his warmth leaving her body —reminding her of how exactly it felt to _lose_ that feeling— pulling his length out of her passageway and she winced not in pain but because how her chest ached when the cool air in the room hit her soaked engorged folds and her thighs, while his chest brushed against her own, heartbeats thumping madly together, looking into her eyes with a rapacious intensity that nearly left her breathless; whispering.

"Sasuke, I—I… am not _who_ you think I am… I am—" She had no idea of why the hell has she disclosed something so stupid, something so obvious and something that was almost like the dictionary definition to suspicious in a Mafia Boss` vocabulary, but it came out of her lips before she could stop it.

 _'But I want so much to tell you_ _who_ _exactly am I... tell you all the truth and get this weight out of my chest; a pain that I carried to me like a shadow, like a friend and ultimately like the only reason that keeps me alive and going on, clinging to life and running... from you and then back to you'_

Trapped into that cycle of lost tragedies and grotesque attraction netted into that decadent feeling that suddenly made so much sense into her head, Sakura she almost mistook it for _reality_.

Their eyes met and all the masks suddenly _dropped..._

"I am—"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : I so _so_ so hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter at least as much as I reveled into writing it! I don't know why but I love this chapter, love it love it to bits! It`s so romantic and Sasuke was so cheesy and sweet in this chapter, how can you not love this guy? I know I do!

Well don't think that this is going to be the end of the ride… that I will make Sasuke and Sakura acknowledge their love for each other and end the fun here, oh— no! Definitely NOT! The fun is only at the beginning for everyone. But I want my characters and my audience to be on the edge of their seats everytime and challenge you guys to try and anticipate the characters` next move. I hope that I succeeded in doing so, it including my cliffhanger.

I have big plans for Hinata, the Hyugas, Hanabi and Kiba, Hidan and Kiba and all the other characters and Hinata WILL definitely take her revenge and I can assure you that is going to be intense!

And definitely I will disclose Sakura`s backstory as the plot unfolds, no worries but for now, I am keeping the mystery veiled around her so as to make the character more enigmatic for the readers and more thrilling for Sasuke as he tries to learn about her real identity and past.

I am thrilled by the amazing feedback that I got from you guys for the previous —and of course the other— chapters and like always, you motivate me and give me strength to continue.

Like always, **Maram, elena, R3ader, roti bakar, JakuraAngel, anime1angel, CurryChicken, ILoveSxS, SailingNotSelling** thank you guys so much for your reviews, like always, they put a big smile on my face! You are awesome, thanks a million times for reading this story and sharing it with me how you feel about this story, it means a lot to me! Arigatou gozaimashita!

Expect an update soon because I have at least two chapters written in advance, but I split them up for convenience, so until next time, I truly hope that this chapter was on your liking.


	12. Without you I feel nothing

**::CHAPTER XII – WITHOUT YOU I FEEL NOTHING::**

* * *

.

.

.

::Unable to unroll those words that made my throat tremble, I glanced at your turned back –the lithe silhouette of a wraith looming over my own shadow,

Understanding that in the abysses of your austere soul now huddles my own, tasting the same amaroidal poison that bound us together,

Beautiful, inseparable, trapped into his obscure jive, his orbs clipped agonizingly, remorseful and bestowing the same pain into my own, reminding me unfailingly about the same solitude that brought us here,

Together, now and for always but only in _this_ moment –fleetingly weak for one another and thirsty for the _warmth_ look churning inside in forgotten moonlit _hope_ , a weakness into my knees,

We were truly as _one_ , two pearls encapsulated into the same shell and shrouded by the embrace of the cold still ocean, tempestuous in words and sharing fulminant touches.

Voice encrusted with a blubbed lament, my skin trembled with the fire of his lips touching caressing me, tremors jolting into the left side of my breast repenting, searching for an ointment for those scars.

 _I feel nothing without you,_

Eternal agony has been hefted from the heaviness of his chest to my own heart, making it thwack and thrum –a serenade of rain peas pelting against my window,

I left it wide open for you to paddle inside, your sashay effortless and molten into the creamy carpets, your silken palm sliding underside my own –the mirthful click inside my chest now buzzing in exuberant frenzy.

I found myself _weak_ and hospitable to this new feeling –Sasuke Uchiha…

An enemy that never teetered in holding my hand twined into his own.

Feelings smoothing along like the effects of _MORPHINE_ ::

.

.

.

* * *

"I— I am— _I_ am the one who—" Damn it why were epistles failing her now like her pen broke under the pressure of her palm, and why was it refusing to scribble and fill those blank pages?

 _I am a coward for not having the courage to confess who I am._ "Who really is— damn it!" She fisted her hands in his hair as she brushed it off his forehead and pulled it backwards to see his eyes —expressive beautiful and mysterious as they were.

Bristling in frustration, Sakura snarled hauling him closer to her until their noses brushed against each other' she wanted to penetrate more through those eyes like forcing closed doors dropkicking and praying for someone to open them. "Why don't you run away from me damn it! Why?! _Why?!_ "

He listened in silence as he realized that she didn't perceive him glissading through her nether lips, engorged, hard and well-endowed stretching her creamy walls as he pushed his ridge through her sleek cleft, not even flinching or gasping nothing; testing what he already suspected —she felt nothing at all.

Sasuke surmised after he slid through her slowly filling her until he was sheathed back into her warmth; she felt warm and slick and so rinsed as she swallowed him entirely stretching around his member, but her orbs were empty and fierce, not even blinking.

 _She feels nothing…_

Uchiha truly wanted to laugh in her face but his heart wouldn't let that pain to take over. "Why… you inquire. Because I will never run away from anything, let alone someone Sakura." His orbs got challenging and she noticed the crooked emotion frothing inside —wicked, challenging, serious. " _Who_ do you think you are _love_ for me to feel terror-stricken by _you_?

By not falling into his clever web, she confirmed his suspicion. "Your _worst_ nightmare and the most pernicious demon, Uchiha!"

She spilled while he actually smirked –a crooked smile huddling malice, arrogance and yet something _warm_ and moonlit shimmering like fragments of honed crystals into the depths of his obsidian orbs.

"Such cavalier and supercilious words Sakura," Briskly, Sasuke leaned forward to flicker his tongue, wet, luscious and thick over her lower lip as she gasped silently feeling tingles in her face by that soft touch.

A pent up breath revved to a sharp and uneven rhythm when he let his muscular appendage slowly, sensually glissade along the contour of her lush lips, savoring her dark cherries juicy taste then biting softly on it, nipping and suckling without allowing her to kiss him, his lips massing her lower one as she tapped his upper lip with her own tantalizing her with the taste of his skin; delicious rich savory and masculine.

"But you are not taking into account the fact that my dreams are all filled with such sweet _nightmares_ and I hardly sleep at all."

Uchiha couldn't find repose without Sakura sleeping soundly beside him, coddled by his strong arms arms; he didn't know that Sakura herself has never found rest only when his sculpted body, his smell and warmth surrounded her she felt protected cared and love enough to send her to sweet realm of dreams.

"Your attempts to disclose your identity are not very ingenious Sakura," His epistles were sophisticated and finespun but at the same time hairsplitting, tenuous and illusive.

Sasuke also captured her attention and eclipsed her clear vision, kinesics and touches skittering along her skin in sensual dance and leaving liquid fire streaks behind the stroll of his fingertips. "you are _not_ hiding as well as you think you are on the contrary..."

This is where cold shivers combined with the natural response to bliss that he beckoned smoothed along Sakura`s skin and her orbs shot wide open trying to glimmer and cease away a blanked of lush glazed fog off her emerald orbs, listening and swallowing his words. "...I know _everything._ I observe and reflect Sakura... _always_." _Even now..._

"W—What are you... talking about?" She felt his smooches, wet and moist lingering on her lips like butterflies landing on spring flowers in May, delicate and affectionate like veils of warmth, colors and sublime suavity —so gravity defying and so pure by nature, simple and yet allegorical and she couldn't resist him.

There was nothing to resist when his voice turned liquid chocolate and wine glazing along her skin coating her in all that infinite sensuality and pleasure. "I have no— _hmmmnn_ nothing to hide from you—"

"— _liar_ ," Sasuke murmured darkly while his fingers wreathed around her left wrist after placing a lingering hot kiss on the backside of her palm making her shudder in delight as they trailed along her hand and cupping her digits between his lips lowering on them an suckling each in turn as she simply stared in blinding lust and lost in pleasure at how pure erotic he looked like.

He then guided their twined hands down to brush along their hips to where they were intimately joined again and let her feel how he was firmly imbed inside her body and stretched her moisten aperture deliciously. "Oh—?"

"—you are such a fine liar Sakura but let me share a secret with you," her fingertips immediately coated in slick warm juices when she brushed past her nether lips and his well-endowed girth pressed against the hood of her pearly clit, listening to his dark desirous words; ones that should have sent alarming bells jittering down her mind but she couldn't focus on ration, she couldn't summon it back.

"I do _not_ care about that. I only want _you_ and everything that comes along with your ravishing presence… Sakura."

Virtually Sasuke had his digits wrapped around the trigger of his gun as Sakura was the one sagging under the heaviness of his beguiling words, but neither cared albeit they should have paid much mind of what the person in their arms was.

Gasping and squeezing her orbs shut when Sasuke's nose serenely brushed over her cheek as he leaned forward to graze her upper lip with a chase kiss enclosing her petal and suckling on it, savoring the taste of dark cherries that came along with her syrupy taste, her full cashmere skin leaving streaks of insane pleasure and bliss over Sasuke's senses.

Passionately he brushed and stroked her mouth with tantalizing taps inviting her to dance along and fall into the rhythm, playing with her as the tip of his tongue occasionally flickered over her lips to brush the inside of her petals exchanging nectar trails of saliva glistening between their mouths as exchanging morsels of insanity, of soul, of mind, of truth that bounced right from their hearts; epistles that couldn't be mentioned aloud because the spoken truth annihilated the magic of the most intimate gestures.

"You— _want_ me? Why?" She blubbed between his kisses, trying to wrap her mind around his insidious words. "Why would you want someone who doesn't represent anything to you? I don't understand it Uchiha!"

"This is because you cannot accept it albeit..." twining their digits together has never felt so belonging, so fitting, so meant to be like never wanting to let him go and this is why Sakura has squeezed his knuckles as he kissed her hand briefly courtly longingly orbs shimmering like billion fragments of a broken onyx diamond, mirrors to the soul and stealing the gleams of the deceiving sunlight peeping through the curtains, he murmured to her.

"... you can _feel_ it to Sakura. You feel just the way _I_ do —this unfathomable connection between us pushing us further into acting in ways that go against our principles."

She could acquiesce to his words entirely seemingly reading through the abysses of her mind where he haphazardly waded with his earmark implacable intuition and beguiled her again in one of those amazingly delicious spiraling dances.

A kittenish swarm of flowers swiveled in fluttering spirals into the hollow of their chests in the breeze of the wind aimlessly and carried out randomly in the limbs of destiny, completely giving in to him and him only.

 _How could one confess his plenary love to someone who does not know the meaning of amour?_

It was as futile as trying to hold dew drops in to the palm of his hand grabbing illusions while trying to not let them slip through his fingertips; this woman, deranged or not with her double personality and this vicious zeal for blood didn't know how to love and thus she couldn't decrypt the meaning of her own feelings.

Because in reality, Sakura _did_ have powerful feelings for him and they were not entirely dedicated to vengeance.

And this was exactly Sasuke`s trump card against hers; manipulating those huddled feelings and use them to make her confront herself in ways that she has never did before, showing her that everything she moored onto was not solid ground but melting lava boiling under her heels and ingraining dubiety into her brain so as to ultimately attack to the quintessence of her force —her heart.

The only place that she couldn't protect because no one commanded a heart; as much as she was bound by threads of hatred and revenge to swore revenge on him, Sasuke too would let those feelings flourish into his best allies against her this way paying her back for all the damage. And in return, he will break his _own_ heart and ultimately _die_ with her.

Sasuke clearly understood from experience that in this kind of situations the double sacrifice was imminent but shockingly enough he felt so tranquil about twisting the sword into Sakura`s bleeding heart while she would hold the knife sunk deep into his own chest, both bleeding to their last figment of life; seeing in each other's eyes as Death would submerge them in twilight forever.

Because the exuberance of holding her like this in his strong arms were memories that he would happily take into the grave to last for the rest of eternity while his soul would cremate into the pits of Hell where all the sinners like him go.

His only dearest wish is that this _angel_ will end up on the other side of the Veil, in a place where he could inconspicuously watch her whenever he glanced skywards so as the tar won't burn his skin whenever the taste of her skin and lips resurface from his memories, quenching the need for water, for life and filling that immeasurable hollow in his chest as she was doing _now._

 _I love you Sakura... I love so much, I love you more and more with every passing second with every sunrise scribbled on your lips... mouth that only I can capture, skin that only knows of my own caresses and recognize the taste of_ my _own, responding, enjoying... desiring me just as much as I desire you._

He would sell his soul to the Devil in a heartbeat for Sakura to tell him that she too _loved_ him desperately and free of any bindings, just as much as _he_ loved her.

Flippantly, Uchiha glimmered back into reality from the torturous sweet limbo where his mind slowly faded into glancing at her with much difficulty as focusing on anything else than her lips suspended above his own breathed so much fervor. _Kiss me._

"I... feel the _same_ as you?" Albeit his word`s clarity were moonlit shimmering like the veneers of a pure crystal stealing all the lights and splintering them in billion radiances traveling to those beautiful but enigmatic eyes, Sakura couldn't understand the implication behind the notion of feeling the same as someone, sharing the same type of emotion and thus going to understand each other's pain was something that couldn't trickle from her mind.

"And… what is that _you_ feel Sasuke? Because I don't understand." _What I feel for you._

Perception suspended between the limbs of a petrified clock sprinkled with sand and dusted by the millennia in which eternity refused to pass were now Sakura`s ferocious feelings frothing inside her body as she tried to grouse in frustration and pleasure when that illimitable sensation of warmth and connectedness suddenly spurt inside her body in the moment their pleasure combined and he went lax lodged firmly inside of her.

Sasuke`s laborious chest tapped against the perks of her spilled breasts and Sakura eagerly welcomed him into her arms, bliss creasing along her spine in ripples of electric pulsations throbbing into her core and amassing into her inner muscles, but something _changed_ about them entirely in that moment.

"What… you ask," Something change because unexpectedly pleasure has been entirely overshadowed and obliterated by that unparalleled sense of comfort, warmth, cadence and protection –the sense of finally returning to the abandoned nest, finding the shelter in that romantic unspoken embraces and finding the way back home after an eternity of endless fugitive steps forgotten into he maze of perilous alleys– and they both felt it hit them like a perfumed wind. "but I cannot depict it into words Sakura... I can only _show_ you..."

 _Because I am not allowed to disclose it to you and go out of my depth with losing you_ , were simmering in his clouded mind veiled with the guilt that he swallowed hard and tasted the astringency of it into the tip of his tongue as he dipped down towards her lips for the millionth time searching for his oasis of endless honey to drown that acerbic taste of guilt and traditions.

"No don't—" She didn't want Sasuke Uchiha to kiss her with _that_ speculative look in his eyes but she couldn't stop the fluttering sensation of butterflies pricking on her skin when his lips connected to hers, tapped her own and his lower one slid between her petals cupping her upper lip in a warm embrace; he kissed her in a way that she refused to be kissed because it had that —like love.

If Sasuke went as far as to make usage of all the arsenal of feelings that he might evoke inside her by being graceful, loving and so elegant with her, then she couldn't get mad at her for not being capable to resist him.

Releasing her succulent lips for a brief to meddle his epistles with the fire enkindled between their moist tissue he whispered to her in a gentle caress of wine and honey.

"You say you are insane Sakura but in reality you are definitely _not_. Lucidity is not the negation of lunacy and definitely not its polarization, but its soul _sister_ ; the Yin part of the conscious, a sweet free moment of enrapture and pure bliss allowing yourself to find to solstice in unadulterated freedom and this is why you feel so liberated with me Sakura... because I am the only one who allows you to be _yourself."_

 _Whoever is that you want to be, Sakura or Morphine, my enemy,_ her own were an effluence of plethoric ration and lucidity clouded the reeling moment of blissful insanity.

Fleetingly Sakura had a moment of epiphany but she refused to lower that armor in front of him and lose this **game** to meet the face of the sweet reality; that whoever she chose in life, her last finale will still be **-**

"—unconditionally youUchiha..." Her flaring conniption tapered off in lieu to a lackluster warm-heartedness clipping her rancor for him and those acrimonious feelings that she nourished so meticulously all through those years —that faithful companion was threatening to betray her as Sasuke was trying to shear that darkness from her, separate her from the vengeance and replace it with his own manipulation that he masked underneath mimicked sincerity; but he _was_ genuinely honest to her.

"You want me to... give myself entire to _you_ ," Realization slowly dropkicked to the doors of her mind while that clarity hit her like a lightning bolt —something that she rarely felt since she has escaped from the Asylum as insanity slowly swallowed her like poison.

 _Are you brave enough to confront you deepest fears?_

"you... want me to be with you without any borders, do _whatever_ I want and go against everything and anyone, even my own—"

 _Hatred for you_ , those words remained licked onto her lips as she held in her breath on time without disclosing it to his knowing eyes what she suspected that he already knew, but didn't want to lose this game by confessing everything to him.

He... as much as his heart was trimmed by self damnation and frustration, he _loved_ this woman whoever she was, with all her duality and the eternal feminine enigmatic tenue.

Sasuke loved Sakura and he also loved Morphine for her pristine display of pure insanity and forwardness to attack him, reach so high and touch someone as intangible and stupendous as him choosing the most shrewd and powerful Boss as an enemy, approaching him when others crouched in plenary apprehension.

Uchiha fell in love with her kosher mystery irrecoverably and he was damn right proud of himself for this craziness; his ultimate vestige of sanity being harvested by the wind and then worst part of this sweet insanity is that he did not care about the consequences of his actions at all!

Breaking rules with the effluence of gossamer adrenaline made him feel energized and so alive! It was worth everything that he was bound to lose —and he will not.

The _Borgata_ was not bounding him to those ancient trifling rules that he vowed to change, to adapt to the new ambitions simmering inside him and he held no peculiar affection for the Uchiha family simply because they pinned his wings even before he had the chance to try for the sky.

Caging his dreams into a nest they tossed it onto the bottom of the sea, forever forgotten into the turbulent waters that he couldn't reach to ever again, but Sasuke was hardly a marionette to be controlled.

He had enough manpower, enough influence and character to control everything and get the reins of this game, playing it in his own way; a way that he believed in passionately.

His father Fugaku was not controlling him anymore and nor were the Elders from the Family Council.

They could all perish into the scorching flames of Tartarus for all that he cared; he had faithful associat— no, _friends_ and comrades to aid him and support him unconditionally and he could reach the paramount of his power and find the apogee of his own capabilities alongside them.

He had Tsunade Senju, the Raikage and his abominable temper swiveled around his fingertips and dancing in blind beatitude on his music, he had Orochimaru at his command and Gaara of the Sand safeguarding the borders of the Empire that he meticulously built with perspiration, blood and an iron hand and also he had an almost strong bound with Mei Terumi from the Hidden Mist trusting his fallacious words and falling for his impervious eyes in delusional charm, being fascinated by the power he exuded.

Naturally, they were all mere pawns pieces of sacrificial shogi in this game of titans and _he_ will definitely be the last standing Mafia Leader after this silent implicit _beef_ between the families end and all the conspiracies would the curtains forever.

And then came Sakura —Morphine; a new unforeseen piece on the blackboard turning his strategies upside down because he never _never-_ in a million years would have Sasuke anticipated him falling in love for his most savage enemy.

It was as absurd as those feelings were unhinged of any restrain to manifest and swivel inside of him flippantly, freely, so pure, so demented, so drunk in lust and exclaiming the prominence of all that a man like him could feel for a woman.

His love for her welled in undeniable passion, he loved Sakura in ways so beautiful that she would never be able to feel because she was not reciprocating those feelings that he behold for her dearly.

But he could deal with that silent pain suffering in silence and savoring the moments while the richness sweet taste of the Forbidden Fruit lasted; and then he was ready to face the bitterness.

Sasuke was nearly hundred percent positive that he had all the right cards all the strings at his disposal to always be one step ahead of the game and thus always come victorious.

Sakura had no chance to beat him in this game, not even with her splendiferous intelligence or her spontaneous insanity that was so difficult to foresee, because she was still not on par with _his_ sagacity.

She had no idea what he was capable of and what his vision and intuition could _see_ and how much was he able to plan, to strategize, to concoct and make stratagems up to details unseen from the human eye.

He would only acquire as much as _he_ would allow but that was only when she was morphine; it wasn't applying now.

No, in this moment she is Sakura and _only_ Sakura the woman that he loves desperately the woman with the most caressible plush lips.

Sasuke dipped down his chin to steal her breaths and the words she had reserved for him to hear now going blind and deaf of his searing French kiss, churning in passion.

He kissed her with tongues and teeth as she pillaged every curve of his mouth with her tongue taking turns in playing together, tasting together, drinking each other`s soul away in delight, moaning, groaning helplessly the body language metamorphosing into a melodious erotic midnight symphony of touches, strokes, caresses, thrusts, undulations of bodies and friction of glimmering skin rubbing together in perfect unison. "Mmnn— ah!"

Sakura could clearly feel and hear the bones in his strong jaw rattler as she probed her way into his caver deep as deep as she could like attempting to dab his very soul with the tip of her tongue and he enjoyed her ravenous ferocity responding and soon enough dominating the kiss entirely, suckling on her lips skillfully as she melted against him entirely in pure euphoria. _I know what you want to tell me Sasuke and for this rejection... I am sorry. Forgive me..._

What troubled her the most, was that he had no reaction in his eyes when she freed such a reply from her mouth; none.

It was like something he would escape, because he set a torturous pace, rocking her slowly and letting her feel _him_ with every stroke inside her; feel every inch of his hot body becoming harder than steel and stretching her as thrust inside, deeper and deeper with every fluid motion.

In all honesty Sakura couldn't tell when he entered her exactly but that didn't matter anymore her body ached for him, arched for him, desired his firmness inside of her. "Oh— S-Sasu—"

She felt Sasuke so masculine, so virile, so beautifully engorged glissading through her slick moist folds dripping with sticky juices and so spread open like a lotus pored with water unfolding its silken petals to reveal her pristine beauty to him; the first man to touch her like that and show her the plethoric definition of the notion of _intimacy_ with a man, erotica and passion all wrapped in a pleasure that only he could deliver.

This is how a man should touch her —like Sasuke did— and she gave herself to him then. She gave herself with no pardon or remorse ransacking though her conscious.

Vengeance was howling at her like a beast caged into a silver cage, a skeleton with hollow empty eyes begging for a soul as it left its carcass behind to find freedom —with no name and no meaning.

Sasuke was giving her a _meaning_ and he was the most cruel beast; because he showed her how love should look like without promising her that it was all real and not a beautifully conjured up dream.

Saying nothing at all, his quietude thrumming like the most menacing sound of goodbye. He didn't need to because he compelled everything with just one sentence, before he dipped down to coddle her lips within his own in a passionate kiss.

Her hands untangled form his hair and jaw to wander along the planes of his sculpted back, grazing his shoulder blades with her nails as she hugged him tightly, while his own hands travelled to her hipbone, kneading the rounded mounds while he continued to thrust inside her hard but slow and deep, as deep as he could, like wanting to convey a very clear message, but words failed him. "Ah!"

Their yielding lips meshed in a torrid fusion of everything that they tried to suppress from the other, allowing themselves to become one voice of pure bliss; she welcomed his kiss in greedy need and kissed him in a way that she never before.

"Sasuke I—" She tried to speak but nothing came out; she just kissed him and let him kiss her with tongues twirling, limbs tangled together searching for connections and the sound of his heartbeat lulling upon her own as she heard it clearly into her ears, thrumming in that quietude of the room deafening and bone-wracking.

"—Sakura... do not waste your words on something so utmost unimportant or that cannot be mentioned..." This was on a whole other level than any other experience; with anyone.

No, not even with him. Uchiha Sasuke was a drug, something else, something more, deeper, more profound like racking into the soul, an addiction that couldn't ever be quenched but one that she would mirthfully indulge into simply because he was pabulum for everything that she missed.

Sasuke completed her and filled that immense void inside of her in ways that she could never connect to anyone, whispering to her things that made this illusion to feel so tangible almost materializing under her helpless searching fingertips.

"just... let me _feel_ you, taste you and kiss you as I am claiming you _mine_ without saying anything to ruin this."

His lush taste of fine cognac, dark mint chocolate infused with a mesmerizing dosage of tobacco and fire was exactly what made Uchiha Sasuke's taste to be unrivaled. Sakura has kissed and tasted many before him but no lips felt like his.

He was extravaganza in a breathtaking combination of power and a virility dissipating into a rich fragrance of everything that he represented: high class and striking dominance.

This is the reason why Sakura was it afraid to be so tumultuous and demented into ravishing every breath of his lungs and transgress the privacy of his body in the same way that he took the liberty to traipsing along every outline of her curves —unhinged, frenetic and possessive almost too dominant.

Because their world's, that mismatched amalgamation of sweet enraptured, insanity and the hysterical inner core that yen new and ended to be set free from its cage and traverse the barriers of education, grace and self-control and get lost in a sweltering desire without boundaries.

They could lose themselves into everything —into the taste of their madness and hunger for dominance, into this convoluted game of feelings, into the genius traps that they set along the way, into the feeling of taking one another into the most primal ways imaginable and even beyond.

Unlike other men, Sasuke wasn't backpedaling from her aggressive approach and or was he reticent in staring into the sure are crown around her irises as they glimmers with every fragment of suppresses dementia and I sanity and explore her, no.

Uchiha was welcoming here in his arms, tossing and whimpering under him, he breathed in the same ecstasy as her when a bold move of her fingertips twisted the most wicked desires into another level of bliss and she was never scars of getting lost into this decadent paradise with him.

Every graze of her nails skimming along the swells of his chiseled form, every knead of his palms massaging sweet points of her body that made her arch and sizzle against him, every stolen breaths from their smoldering lips, every roll of their tongues interlacing in a savory dance of sleek saliva and hot flesh sliding into their mouths and dropping one a other and every growl and moan fuel-efficient their impulse to drive each other crazy and ride up their insanity together.

* * *

Because what was the use of being crazy alone when there was no one to acknowledge that they were divergent from the rest?

Not even Sakura`s revenge had a meaning without the object of her disdain. Sasuke`s existence gave a meaning, a symbol of completion to her own. And she will never know but her spry presence stated to become something that _he_ desired.

Sasuke was the first one to break that lip lock much to her annoyance, taking a lush lavish lick against her upper lip while she groaned in frustration that he made her lose the contact, kissing her forehead and cheeks and rolling them over while her gasps came in short blubbers, begging for release.

She found herself straddling his hips in a messy position, hovering above him and it was only when the cool breeze in the room hit her nude back has Sakura realized how sweaty she was and how breathless. "Sasuke–"

Her palms landed against his pectorals nearly sliding over the perspiration rolling atop his chiseled form as he bad her darkly but sensually between his own gasps, in a husky voice that travelled right between her thighs.

"–show me then," His hands cupped the swell of her ass firmly and easily lifted her against him. "everything. Truths that words cannot unravel show them to me." And by that, he meant to be as wild as her words prevented her to.

"Show me who you _really_ are through significant gestures that words alone... could not deliver. Help me figure it out, help me understand."

If she couldn't disclose who she was, then she could show him through his actions, just like he was doing.

Sakura nipped on her lower lip, smoothing a hand through her lustrous damp hair pulling it backwards in an extremely hot manner, while she leaned onwards captivated by his touch.

Cupping his already erect member that was brushing against her inner thigh, she positioned his dripping wet ridge between her moist folds and undulated her hips against him like a mesmerizing siren whose intentions were wicked, naughty and impish, glissading forward along his abdomen while he entered her from just the right angle.

"Ah— I-I _hate_ y–you – _ah_ – so damn much..." She murmured between whimpers of pleasure when Sasuke rolled his hips against hers in a slow torturous ample motion glissading into her from another angle enhanced by the fluid motion of his body and she nearly felt every last fragment of sanity _and_ insanity net into that maze of passion.

Sincerity shrouded into her pea orbs, brimming through her words while she moaned them so expressive but nothing was more descriptive than her eyes.

No diamond in the world shimmered more expressively than Sasuke`s eyes and thus Sakura found herself _scared_ to gaze into those stygian mirrors for they would show a face of _her_ that she tried so much to deny.

 _The prospect of seeing myself into you Sasuke is as preposterous as it would be to deny that I am afraid to glance because your mirrors might speak the_ _truth_ _._

Pulling himself in a standing position with his sinewy arms still wrapped possessively around Sakura`s shoulders, fostering her into his embrace like a priceless treasure that fell into his hands, Sasuke made Sakura nuzzle into his lap while her ankles locked around his lower back, successfully bringing them in the most intimate –romantic– position.

Canoodling her tenderly –almost too affectionately– he fine-combed his left hand through the silken bundle of the virgin strawberry locks latched to her orbs, enkindled encased emotions inside her in a myriad of contradictions, tucking a strewed tuck of hair around her ear to leer longingly into her jade irises. "U-Uchiha…?"

Instantaneously his lips curled upwards into a crooked thin smile trimmed by the vivid understanding that his orbs were potent enough to decrypt the feelings brimming inside her eyes, while the aureate engulfed the emerald of her irises, enkindled like torches burning like flames into the night sky.

Haphazardly Sakura realizing that, as much as her ration would rather have her whack his hand away from her person and most likely brutally kill him with her very bare hands, she could _not_ because her _heart_ was leaving her athirst for him, similar to the scorching desert coveting for droplets of rain after so many years without pabulum to sustain its life.

"You earnestly resent me Sakura..." His voice was ornamented with lace, leather and chocolate spilling like droplets of the hot steamy sweet liquid to her skin making her shiver by his unrivaled way to whisper her name, while caressing the outline of her slim jaw and rubicund cheeks.

"But what will you do... since you are so smitten for _me_? Your body naturally covets for _my_ every touch, for the taste of my kiss, for my body moving _inside_ you..."

She was shivering like facing an arctic storm in her nude form and she was aware of her bodily responses, but Sakura could not stop herself. "No I…"

His epistles, his words were not normal; he was snot trying to captivate her, Uchiha was trying to bewitch her, to charm her, to beckon her to him like Black Magic and rip off her soul from its casket and let it fall into the trap that he set, masked into he most mesmerizing and irresistible illusion.

And she, like the _fool_ she was, waded into every syllable tasting that potential _alternate_ reality that she _might_ be living straight from his golden goblet, mistaken _poison_ for ambrosia. "—Sasu-Sasuke... stop, I–I... I just... I can`t... no mor–"

Wreathing her –almost– trembling hands betraying a more demure conniption like her normal spitfire flamboyant and volcanic demeanor, Sakura let her chest melt against Sasuke`s chiseled one feeling the sateen silkiness of his alabastrine skin calescent and soaked in droplets of perspiration engulf her entirely in its rapturous clutches. "Ahhmm…"

Her voluptuous hips careened forward to meet his own and burn that flimsy distance between them, while he was still lean and firm and lodged inside her body up to the hilt, stretching her smooth walls in ways deliciously undefined by ration and morals. "Oh!"

Gasping lightly when the nub into the back of her throat made her choke on air, Sakura adamantly welcomed him inside with no restriction or inhibitions, wrapping around him in almost possessive affection. "Sakura…" He murmured softly, almost _lovingly_ and she couldn't ward off those feelings.

The nuance and the fine sophistic barrier between hatred and love was deceiving and frightening Sakura because not only it made her stray from her road to revenge as the feelings of acrimony were diluting into the ones of sweetness, but she was losing the very purpose of her existence.

Any sort of admiration, adulation, esteem and potentially love for Uchiha Sasuke would leave Sakura completely void of purpose and _empty_ ; and living as an empty carcass would only lead to her existence dissipating and cremating into the flames of _his_ pyre and that was out of question.

Sakura would rather die than end up with no reason to cling to that existence and betray her very revenge –somehow, she felt it that the concept of retribution has been dematerialized from its empiric meaning and became a different person with a living copse and spirit, turning Sakura into this perfect marionette and thus she did not want to betray it.

Hatred was a living demon but what she did not know was that Sasuke has also been one of its merciless cruel captives, barely escaping it –ironically enough– falling prey to life`s finest sarcasm, by encountering Sakura and finding his liberty and his own oasis of Paradise into _her._

At this point, the lenitive solar feeling of being caressed by warm sun rays and feel the wind cool into his face alleviating all the problems and have his petrified heart feel suddenly soothed, easy and light as the one of a child uncorrupted by the injustices and prejudices of life, was worth every sacrifice, even ending up with the prospect of him ending up being killed by her.

Sakura understood that the feelings of acrimony were kindled and pertaining to the same fire of passion and consequently it could transform into its yang counterpart; a passion in adoration, in love.

Lust and physical pleasure, desire and carnal yenning led to a mid-pathway, a leeway connecting those two halves like a bridge arched over the tumult of their tortuous relationship.

She has been underestimating heart`s feelings while betting everything on her winning card –the act that her body could not feel anything and thus she lost her own game.

* * *

"I _hate_ you... I despise you... I resent you Uchiha Sasuke from the bottom of my heart..." _I loathe you_ , she kept on repeating it in her mind, on her lips but her heart formulated another forbidden line, _I love you_. "I—"

"—know you do." _Start to love me_ , whether it was the response to hatred, to love or both she didn't know but Sasuke was always perceptive, always in control, always... knew everything.

And she knew it as well but vehemently refused to embrace it because as long as she _did_ succeed in getting her revenge, then it would not matter if Sakura died along with her enemy who has eventually _fell in love_ with.

On the contrary, like Sasori would put it judging from an artist`s sensitive perspective, it will be very poetic; artistic, an emotion to live forever in the limbs of time.

"I hate – _ahhh—_ you..."Indeed, what could she do now that Sasuke has splintered everything that she deemed as tangible in her life and left her without a lifesaver to moor onto in order to remain afloat and not fell prey to his abyss.

The depths of darkness might just have a lighthouse at the end of the void, as Sasuke was the Ruler of it, manipulating every single shadow into every tangible form that she desired.

Even passion had threads attached to his fingertips and he played the music in her like a conductor, listening and perceiving every tick, every crescendo, every interludes, knowing exactly how to respond to her as if he has been meant to lead her. "Let me _g—go—_ oh!"

His body inside of her burned her innards in blissful pleasure strewing her until she saw stars, filling her and completing every missing puzzle as she winded her ankles around Uchiha`s torso in a desperate graphic position stretching like a an arcade to take more of him inside of her.

"You like this Sakura... you like what only _I_ can do to you... what no other man can give to you,"

His words whispered blindly and she dumbly nodded to everything a she winded a trembling sweaty hand around his shoulders to bring him closer and kiss his throat suckling on his Adam apple and feeling how it bobbled as he struggled to breathe as his lungs burned and his muscles felt tense and strained from the effort.

 _No, I don't like this… I don't like_ _him_ _and I don't want his touches… I don't but… I_ _need_ _them… need_ _him_ _!_

And they do not even have those completely cliché recycled fated type of romance where the man and the woman found themselves as missing parts of the same whole, embracing that tumultuous feeling of finally be uniting as there was no one fitted to be their other half, no far from it.

In fact, their unexplainable attraction was impossible to be placed into a stereotypical category because it was nameless and a combination of all the others prior. "No one will ever make you feel so alive Sakura, _no one_ just admit it… stop trying to elude it when it is so _clear…_ "

Slim dexterous fingers dug deep into the maze of sable locks grazing his scalp as his spikes left the glossy pampering feeling of her digits and knuckles being caressed by silk, unable to eschew from his dusky eyes.

Shimmying into his embrace, Sakura wound her hips against him as she started to ride him back and forth but this time, she did not start an aggressive pace on the contrary, she nearly loosened her hold around his neck when he rolled his body in perfect sync with her, equally lackadaisically meeting her halfway and doubling the pleasure for both. "Ah— Ah!"

"What will _I..._ do..." She kept on chanting while his hands smoothed along her skin, soothing her creamy slim thighs and the back of her knees, then gliding upwards to the swell of her rounded ass, embracing her flute waist, while his other hand was stroking her cheek, affectionately, almost intimately like only a lover would touch her.

Playful long appendages smoothed along the cords of her swan neck, sensually, erotically sliding along her shoulder while following her hand that was latched to him seemingly bringing her even _closer_ to him –embracing him.

Sasuke could not vie with her sprinkling charm voluntarily along Sakura to mesmerize him, not even trying to justify his stubborn childish infatuation with her –because there was nothing more lucid in life than feeling such a nefarious _love_ for someone like he did, finding the golden coin shrouded by the dark mud.

Sakura was not a mere caprice of him just to prove his unmatched coquettish style to lure a woman, no.

He had the exact representation of _who_ Sakura really was but even as he had the lucidity of danger hanging above his head like a honed guillotine ready to slay his head, Sasuke did not care. "Sakura… look at me, _love_. _Acknowledge_ what is happening between us."

When his palm skimmed down her collar bone in a fleeting graze descending to the roundness of her pert breast, he nearly lost his mind completely and thus it projected into his stygian orbs –mirrors to his soul– when he felt how fast Sakura`s heart`s pace percolated in a zealous cadence; it was _not_ adrenaline rush. "N-No… there is… nothing—"

 _There is everything!_

It was _him_ , because of him that her body arched so deliciously against him, bestowing him such tempestuous feelings.

Whatever words they said to each other were pure incoherent; they didn't even know what their lips formulated in the midst of these passionate and intimate moments and it didn't even matter anymore.

Because the thudding of hearts did not result from adrenaline rush; and not the intimate embrace connecting their bodies so fittingly deliciously close together. An embrace... worthy of thousand unspoken words.

 _This feels like an embrace of two lovers,_ was the figment teetering between us in silence but screaming from the depths of realization as t slowly sunk into their chests.

 _I want to kill you now and seal this moment in eternity forever with the blood of revenge completing the vow._

His name was there inside the vault of her chest heaving with every beat and she could not stop it nor hid it. _Uchiha Sasuke…_

Skillful fingers, smooth and balmy like a gentle caress of a droplet of light summer rain seized the expanse of her supple mound kneading it with the back of his palm spreading the net of pleasure along her form wrapping it around her shoulders like a mantle, symbolically making her _his_ queen.

"You are free to do whatever you desire Sakura because in the end," He leaned forward to cut the yielding lobe of her ear between his canines nipping on her skin while she arched against him tightening her embrace around his neck when coltish shivers crept along her arms and spine in response to his touch.

"Oh my _God_! Ahhh!" Simmering waves of pleasure rolled between Sakura`s spread thighs in deliquescent flames seeping from her core as she rotated her hips around Sasuke`s body, while he glissaded in and out of her, hard, slow, deep and sweet.

"you will end up returning into _my_ arms in search for what only _I_ can give you. In the same place like nothing has ever changed _Sakura_."

 _Only we changed._ But the game remained the same, unchanged, with the same old rules, with the same outcome, with the same fascination. _"_ My _love_... my one and only _secret_ love Sakura."

 _No_ _no_ _no don`t call me like that, don't tell me things that would make my eidolon turn around to see your face again and thus cut down the journey to my destiny short Sasuke..._

His epistles were not simple bravado; they both were aware of it. Sakura especially, since she has not deciphered the mystery of how was it possible for Sasuke to make her _feel_ pleasure, pain both spiritually and physically but her lips trembled in both pleasure and hysteria as nothing around made sense anymore and she found herself be hauled farther and farther from reality into a blurred maze that contains Sasuke and only him; he was everything she could perceive right now but shockingly... it felt enough.

* * *

 _ **Without you, I feel nothing**_ _… nothing but the curved response of quietude talking back to me, reminding me of how much I should have never loved you like I do._

He was her revenge –so vulnerable spooned into the palm of her hand– as she had her enemy so exposed for her to do as she pleased, Uchiha was alone with her with no one to intervene between her and her object of acrimony and retribution, _no one_.

Sasuke multiplied the pleasure for her as he continued to sleep with her for as many times as they could physically go on –and even further– and the fact that everything in her life revolved around this single man who was elongated deep inside her body shimmied from the vestiges of the best liberation; she felt genuinely _free_ and it was the most uplifting feeling into his world. " _free..."_

Sakura suspired hotly, moans unfurling from the depths of her rising chest, as she let her chin rest on his shoulder completely surrounding to how Sasuke was laving her pulse with his abrasive tongue occasionally suckling on her skin and the words percolated out of her mouth mindless and haplessly sincere. "I am finally... f-free... FREE!"

Momentarily, Sasuke froze upon hearing her confession but he was good to ravel it; Sakura perceived nonetheless because his hand that was around her waist tightened so as he obdurately tried to store her words for dear life and make sure that she was palpable and not an utopia.

" _Nani?_ " It would have been almost comically how Sasuke`s baritone voice sounded almost stunned and heavy with befuddlement in addition to the unmistakable lustrous lust, but Sakura felt her mind jarring in obliviousness and thus she untangled her arms from around his body to lean backwards detaching from him.

Propelling her palms onto his toned straight thighs as she arched her spine deeply grounding her hips into his own, she let her head teeter backwards aimlessly as she tittered in a way so sinister, so demented and irresponsible, so lucid and completely detrimental, seeping with insanity in its purest form mixed with all her ration and soundness that made her horror and ominous like in any moment she would metamorphose into a mystique creature.

"I am unfettered _Sasuke..._ I am not bound by anything that is not in _this_ room... and it`s the most _fucking_ amazing thing that I have ever _felt_!"

Leisurely cupping his right shoulder with her hand stretched away to anchor to him for a better leverage, she started to undulate her hips and belly to him sensually, rhythmically and fast like a tempting skilled belly dancer who was defying laws of physics.

"Haha— hahahaha! I`m free FREE completely FREEE and it feels freaking amazing! Hahahaha!" Malicious demented chortles were mixing with explicit moans travelling past her lips as she stretched before him, locks of damn velvet hair falling in cascades over his knees and calves as she rocked with him.

It was the most sensually erotic picture that Sasuke has ever seen in his life; she reminded him of a Vampire Queen dominating him –her mortal prey– while she carried him through the paths of her corrupted deprived world of carnal sex and dark desires and Heavens... he lost it for real; every single iota of control flew out of the window.

 _Insanity mixed with erotica was such an irresistible combination…_

She has just admitted it out loud, moaned it, explicitly voiced it out with her own mouth that was tinged by his kisses that _he_ was enough for her, mirroring his inner thoughts without him confessing them.

Morphine was not like him, she was _his_ female counterpart, his mirror image reflecting the most gruesome image, entrapped into that absurd circus, enough to trigger his own version of madness, unhinged, pure, beautiful, formidable, decadent and unhinged.

Sasuke was completely engulfed drowning into the lust of her sylph amazingly contoured body, by the opaline-blue sapphire afterglow of her perspiring skin, by the bobbling of her bouncing breasts following the motion of her waviness against him tempting him to taste her erect nipples, suckling on them and trace the swell outline of her mounds with his tongue then cup them in his palms, by the flittering of her messy coral hair in the deceiving shade of _virgin_ pink sprinkled around her form and tickling his strong legs arousing him even more –if that was humanly possible– by her lips trembling with his moaned given name, by the way she was rocking her way to pleasure without any inhibitions, living to the swell of her confession; she was acting like she was free. "Sakura…"

"Hahaha— can you feel it too, _Sasuke_? Do your ears perceive the sound of insanity like I do? Do you understand its melody as it spells? As it invades the… mind?"

Like he was not even there but at the same time, it was _him_ the one she wanted. Flippantly elongating his right hand skyward to frame her cheek with his lean fingers, Sasuke led her back to him as she lazily fluttered her emerald orbs open to meet his intense gaze.

 _Kami_ — they had the color of insanity and Sasuke felt like being enclosed into a miniature of an emerald diamond with all its polished faces glistening into the light of a candle seemingly like the precious crystal was melting like lava.

For a moment that seemed to be freezing the swings of a pendulum, Sasuke stared into her orbs in a manner that he never looked to anyone before, but words were unable to leave his lips.

And she dared to hold his gaze without blinking, seemingly lazy and too lost in pleasure as her walls were pulsating and clasping around his member signalizing that a build-up orgasm was ready to erupt in bubbles of euphoria, holding his gaze; he was trying to tell her what he couldn't believe that would ever leave his hot mouth... but could not. "Sakura..."

Her name alone combined with the explosive look in the depths of his sable orbs and the passion of his kiss when his lips captured her own savagely almost desperately sliding his tongue into her open mouth as she happily let him invade her deep, wet and hot, understanding everything; she knew perfectly well what he has just tried to tell her. "Uchiha!"

 _That he_ _felt_ _the same as her._ Wrapping both his sturdy arms which were traversed by bulky veins overflowing with blood and hormones sweaty and giving him the rough masculine virile appearance of a Roman Emperor, Sasuke leaned backwards slowly lying supine on his back so as not to hurt her by the sudden shift in his position, not removing himself from her body, making her shadow him with her knees straddling his hips, not breaking the contact with her lips as his palm was caressing her cheek. "Ahmmm…!"

And Sakura, instead of slapping, spitting, biting, punching him –react damn it!– accordingly so as to prove him wrong, she completely leaned into his touch playing along.

Mounting him firmly between her toned thighs, she let her palms spread on his chiseled abdomen rubbing his torso up and down as she traversed the planes of his pectorals, while she rode his body freely up and down, setting a pace that was convenient to her.

Sasuke`s hands were brushing , squeezing and massaging every single smidgen of her siren form that he could reach, exploring every depth of her body and she let him do it; heck, she _savored_ every touch, every stroke because it kindled her latent flickering fire like a torch.

She was burning into her arms, feeling every single move, every jerk of his body inside her, along her skin, onto her lips and the taste of Sasuke`s kiss was melting the bitterness of her hate for him.

And the same thought has stricken in their minds at the same time –they were in _big_ trouble. Of all the preposterous things that Sasuke has done so far, this must be the craziest; to get so personal with one of his enemies, and instead of annihilating her, he kept on _fucking_ her and even _enjoying_ it more than he should have had.

Not only that, but he was basically breaking all the Codes of the Mafia, his family, his friends, his associates and basically everyone with the exception of himself because as far as he was concerned, Sasuke didn't give a single damn about anything else as he was being with Sakura like this –them and no one else to meddle into their affairs.

And Sakura... she was positive that she was already denied access to Paradise and even Hidan`s Lord Janshin might have found her too much of a sinner to open up the gets of its den for her to enter, feeling like the most mirthful sinner.

* * *

 _He was worth all the sacrifice…_ _Sasuke_ _was worth it._

But the sweet aroma of insanity doubled the pleasure in everything, even dancer because as soon as Sasuke and Sakura came to the conclusion that they were breaking rules that they were supposed to adhere to and be obsequious.

Instead, they kept on blatantly breach them willingly, that unparalleled sensation of sin was something that they both pandered to and thus found the beauty in the simplicity of their tortuous relationship.

It was so simple, so organic and genuine for Sakura to be with Sasuke without it having to mean something according to all the archetypes of romance in the other people`s eyes.

And they didn't even need to look like lovers for someone to notice the alchemical chemistry sparkling between them, so vivid and radiant like they were canoodling the same type of insanity, connecting themselves as one from the beginning until now.

Sasuke has always that that unexplainable magic about him which made Sakura think about the stupidest most poetic lines, emphasizing that void in to her mind which insanity and dementia briskly bubbled in in a twisted desperate scar tissue so that she would still preserve her ration and conscience intact as much as she could and not fall prey to complete lunacy as she was a patient of a Mental Hospital.

A modern torturous jail for unfortunate society rejects with no mean to escape but wade into the endless sweet oblivion of injections, potent drugs and chimeras till the end of their days.

 _Do we all have to hurt each other in order to heal our wounds together?_ Sasuke had a fleeting bitterly monologue with his conscious while thinking about the in depths of this world`s tortuous paths and how he could depict simplicity in the imbroglio of lies around him; he found it in being with Sakura like this, stripped of inhibitions, morals and preconceptions.

He felt it too that being with her is as natural as touching her like she was the sublime rhyme of his poem.

An immeasurable pain this girl felt, Sasuke observed while rolling his tongue sensually along her lips playing with her wicked one.

Every single kiss of Sakura stood as a vestige to how her heart was veiled in twilight, and he couldn't help but wonder whether this lucid insanity pushed to the limits of absurdity was the consequence of the torture that she has been subjected to or an inborn versatility of her conniption.

Mutual understanding... they were each other's enemy and salvation. All wrapped up in the tenue of the same person and that was magnificent and fascinating because he realized the beauty of their encounters.

Both had to swap masks so as to both deceive the other and pay attention not to fall prey to their own and the other person`s smart game.

Always tiptoeing with caution through the fragments of broken glass. His hands, deliciously warm and sensuous, cooped her in sateen and velvet as they smoothed along the fine sinews of her calves, stroking her ankles and the back of her knees slowly sensually enticing her with gingerly strokes along the curve of her creamy derrière rounding her skin with his palms then kneading her hipbones. "Ohh…"

Sasuke let her roll and wind against his body in circular maple motions, swathed in carnal deliverance, bouncing above him and breathing through half lidded onyx eyes which were drowned in glazed lust, watching his engorged member coat in their juices as she arched against him in pure ecstasy.

In one fluid motion Sakura swallowed him entirely when she found an certain angle that allowed him to penetrate her so deliciously deep, rubbing a certain ridged area on her inner walls that left her gasping for air as she inhaled fire through her nostrils and parted lips.

"Oh _GOD_! Fucking AMAZING!" She cursed obscenities as she sang God`s name in the same staccato moans as sweltering droplets of perspirations traipsed about the cords of her neck meandering between the valley between her lively glimmering breasts.

That delicious sensual view automatically made Sasuke lift his muscular arms to foster them in his palms like she was a master puppeteer wreathing him in invisible ropes.

"Hmmm— damn Uchiha– touch me!" She half screamed half commanded him in both dark passion and desperate insanity as she placed her palms above his own as he massaged her round breasts rubbing the back of his palm against her pert tauten nubs as they shivered and tingled under his warm touch.

Coltish trembling digits sensually slid along his wrists as Sakura tilted her head towards him, smoothly feeling the rippling biceps under her fingertips, then balancing on his shoulders, pinning him with a drowsy fire storm look in her eyes, ferocious and rapacious and demented, one that nearly made Sasuke choke on air.

Breathing has been forgotten when her bruised lips collided with his own kissing him blindly with lust and abandonment netted in a hypnotic dance of masks and desire, nipping on his lips and suckling on them zealously before she chewed on them between her teeth. "Ah…"

Sasuke`s slick tongue glided along her upper lip, both moaning and groaning in delight and pain, letting the adrenaline surge south to fuse their desire further.

She was sliding along his body deep rolling her hips against his as the angle that she was bent over him allowed her to rub her clit against the firm girth of his hard member doubling the pleasure as he hit her sweet spot inside all over again, thrusting his hips upwards to meet her pumps halfway, the friction electric and incandescent.

"Ah— more, _moore_! Not – _ahhh_ – enough!" She nearly shouted in frustration as a cataclysmic orgasm was bubbling madly into the pits of her abdomen making her muscles clasp around Sasuke`s body, but she herself couldn`t find release.

Having the notion of such a power against her at this disposal, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as his lips landed on her pulse as she tore her petals from him to breath into his ear, deafening him with her lecherous request, knowing exactly what she wanted from him.

"Say my name." His tune clipped possessively, stubbornly painting her lips in the colors of his showering kisses, nipping on her succulent petals.

"Say it and I will comply and take you in bliss with me _Sakura_." Her name murmured from his lips ever so softly, thundered into the hollow of her chest pressing against her shoulders like the heaviest of curses; a delicious curse that only Sasuke could damn her with. "just say it, Sakura this one time say it like you _mean_ it. Or even better... _beg_ me for _it._ "

Say it.

 _Say it!_

 _ **~~Say it~~**_

* * *

Something in her head... something about his voice, she sagged under the pressure of _that_ voice, reeling, oblivious and yet poisoned with something so obnoxiously good that it felt addictive like trotting with her bare feet onto the water without submerging; only dancing.

And she couldn't put her finger on it, but it seemed like his voice pervaded her mind like a mantra, a spellbinding command doing something to imbue, to implant an order into her head that she couldn't control; he was hypnotic in a way that she couldn't describe but it was way beyond arousal and desire.

 _Was it manipulation?_

"Don`t you ever understand it _puppet_? Don`t you realize that _I_ am the master puppeteer and you are playing on _my_ stage? Everything around. _.._ is _my_ dominion and not yours."

" _D—Damn—_ it... damn it Uchiha! Just _fuck_ me _harder_! I _need..._ I _want_ this!" Her lips finally sputtered one lone confession that clutched against Sasuke`s heart, squashing his thumping organ until it seeped with the essences that revealed his most intimate emotions. "I… need _you_! Fuck— _fuck_ it Sasuke, I _want_ you! I want you so damn _badly_! God, just— _just_... AH!"

Hearing words that she unrolled for him and admitting to him that she needed him in such a way, even if tried his best to eschew from the trinket clinging into his heart, a wishful golden coin tossed into the depths of a fountain, Sasuke found himself slamming his hips against her so hard that he couldn't even believe it himself that it was possible to sink into a woman so deep and her reaction was immediately, intense.

He lodged inside her once _so_ hard, se deep, so precise and sharp, stretching her so amazingly wide that she arched from the bed like the mattress melted into lava overflowing under her back and burned her with an electric surge that knocked the wind off her lungs; in pure pleasure.

"Ah!" Her light-lyric soprano tune dripped with lust and euphoria, nails pressing into the softness of his skin like trying to hold onto that miraculous bliss.

She swore she saw exploding fireworks in front of her, vision blurred, distorted, turning into clouds, rainbows and sparkles blind and drenched in pleasure, in lust in... _feelings_ hitting her in effluences of ecstasy.

Sasuke was pumping _life_ and energy inside of her, cosmic, magnetizing every pore of her body until she charged and invigorated growing wings latched to her shoulder blades, fluttering and spreading wide into the breeze, flying, shooting to the stars and becoming one with the universe; synchronizing her heart`s rhythm to the one of the stars. "Ahh— Sasuke—"

His lips were looming over her chest as he stroked her with moist warm caresses as his irregular breaths were making her molt inside for him.

Seeing him struggle and get affected by something enhanced the element of human weakness into the sublime intangible Uchiha Sasuke and somehow, instead of making her feel empowered and grow confident in front of her enemy, Sakura felt even _weaker_ for him and _fonder_ of him.

She— oh Kami she _liked_ him for his flaws, for showing that he was human and thus added uniqueness to his boring and somewhat phantasmagoric picture of perfection and that made anyone peculiar, distinctive and more captivating, more enigmatic more... _beautiful_.

"AHH! Yes— YESSS! AGAIN!" He mirrored that movement to the point pain and pleasure became one and impossible to distinguish, it was painfully amazing, it was so good how they both felt that it was painful to withstand but at the same time they wanted more.

Her body felt electrified just like she was being on an electric chair –the Asylum had such a device used to turn their brains into jelly– but this time she waded into the feeling, her electric shocks tossed her body up into Sasuke's chest as he kept her down, tight into his embrace almost protectively, thrusting violently inside of her, but at the same time, he was not brutal.

He still succeeded in being elegant and passionate in that rich delectable sensuality that was so distinctive in him, even though he was fucking her brains with the opulent king sized bed cracking and shimmying violently against the wall as it slammed with every thrust of Sasuke and Sakura was positive that he would tear her in half, but the sensation of having him roll inside her so deep, so deliciously powerful pounding life inside her body was indescribable.

He was making every benumbed narcotized nerve in her body suddenly come to life, stir from their slumber and breath life and passion inside her like no one before. He was the antidote to morphine!

Somehow, Sasuke was capable to literarily and physically alleviate the effects of so many ears of strong drugs injected into her body in ways that Sakura couldn't comprehend nor did she want to deem as miracles.

"You have no idea how amazing you feel, Sakura." His lips suckling on her ear shell sent tingles that Sakura barely perceived amidst the multitude of sensations that he was giving to her, but his words trembled against her skin like a lulling harp, so rich, so melodious, so heavenly and yet so dark and hoarse and she moaned anyhow just by hearing those words before she could censor herself.

Coiling her hands that were mindlessly grazing the washboard planes of his abs around his shoulder blades, she pulled him into a strong embrace as she buried her face into the crock of his neck, inhaling the most divine fragrance of a virile man, combined with his strong poignant perfume suckling on his Adam apple as the bone bobbled up and down as he was trying to regulate his ragged breaths in vain.

The veins along his lean member were pumping blood into his body mixed with raging hormones, his sac was heavy with semen waiting to be released into the cushion of her warm body and give her a part of him, as superficial and purely carnal as it might seemed, he desperately wanted to give her something to remind her of him, to claim her as his even if it was something as unimportant as his essences, but what he will never know was that his body pumping life inside her and warming her from inside out was something so incredible that Sakura simply couldn't put it into words.

Sasuke was definitely not the first man in her life, but somehow, she felt more connectedness to him than with anyone else before him, dare she say, it felt just like how her first time should have had, mentally and physically.

No one has been so caring, so elegant, so considerate, so beautiful with her like him. Of course, Sasuke was the paramount of elegance, his etiquette everything about him was sublime, opulent, luxurious, _alluring_.

When he was inside her, the world melted into an unimportant maze of blurred lines and suddenly there was one her, his sculpted body torn from an ancient hard covered tragedy written by a Greek philosopher and a burning bed barely containing the incandescent passion lighting it into a pyre, floating in vacuum as stars shoot into her eyes making her blind, deaf and yet so alert, so alive, so _good_! So right, so wanted, so beautiful and desired-

"—Oh!" She found herself propelled on her back as Sasuke charged forward not breaking their contact while guiding her legs around his waist in such a basic position and yet, she felt more intimately connected to him as their bodies were pressed together and their hips were rocking on the beat of the same enthralling dance.

He went all the way inside her, sliding deeper and deeper as she arched like an archery against him opening up for him doors to her that no one transgressed before, wanting _more_ of this feeling, more of him and more of everything that was Uchiha Sasuke.

Everything that she could steal from him, she would do it. Something sliding under the palm of her hand that was clustering the edge of the sateen pillow as a certain roll of Sasuke`s firm hips knocked the wind out of her lungs made her snap her emerald orbs open and barely making out anything between that thick lustrous veil of fog and lust. "Ah… _ahhh…_ "

Sakura watched blindly and helplessly as Sasuke snuck his left hand under her own entwining their fingers together, then suddenly flickered his obsidian orbs to her emerald ones, pinning her frozen in that gaze as she understood the significance of his gesture mirrored into his eyes.

A new pace formed between them and suddenly, their dance became something meaningful a metaphor for feelings, a symbolic imbroglio of much more than just physical desires, a union of another level... lovemaking. "Sakura,"

Poetic, transcendental, traditional, affectionate and emotional like it shall be. Just making love to her. Showing her exactly how it was done and God... Sakura actually believed it, even for a moment she truly genuinely believed it.

That Hinata has always been right.

Paradise _does_ exist and so is _God_ because that was exactly the first thing that left her quivering lips in the moment Sasuke, with all his might and coordination and self-discipline, slowed down his pace to the maximum and put a meaning behind his pumps, making it symbolic and meaningful everytime he filled her in entirely, letting her feel everything, every inch of him, delicious, fine, hard and sturdy, vigorous and masculine, beautiful, irresistible.

"Oh my _Goood_ \- S-Sasuke-h!" His name crushed from her lips as it broke into evasive syllables and moans in pure ecstasy as she actually tightened her hold onto his hand for dear life like the ultimate leverage for sanity –or insanity– and chanted the chorus of his melody between gasps, cries and sighs in complete bliss.

Tears aligned with the rim of her Egyptian cat orbs making her look like a fallen innocent Cleopatra falling from her golden pedestal into the dark desires of her own caprices, but she was not aware of them.

The things that she has seen in Sasuke`s obsidian orbs, those eyes that were always so void, so empty, so austere and barren of any emotion, has sent her straight to Cloud Nine.

"Ah... AH!" Nothing legible padlocked to her mind, only his name; surging into her head, over and over again, like a curse.

The most delicious curse and she completely fell prey to his spellbinding voice, allowing him to actually _love_ her body in retribution for all those cruel time when it has been abused, tortured and violated.

Now, in this moment, Sasuke was actually _fostering_ her, spooning and caressing her almost lovingly and, being positive beyond any reasonable doubt that he was only very skilled, she completely waded into the feeling knowing that it was no harm that can be made.

* * *

Oh, she was so so _wrong_! Because albeit Sasuke was not the biggest philanderer and he hardly coquetted ladies on a whim, he definitely did not made love to the women he had flings with.

But she will never know this; it was his own secret. She thought that he was just being very gentle with her because this was his nature.

Sasuke was not a barbarian man without control nor a hormonal teenager or a brutal mindless pathetic excuse of a man who would be rough and abuse a woman simply because he could physically and mentally restrain her. That would be so low for someone of his caliber.

"Is it so delectable to you, _dear_?" He whispered into _his_ favorite Morphine`s ear and his voice alone mingled with that subtle dark mockery was gasoline poured on fire.

She grew so slick and wet by the sound of his enticing voice alone as he was sliding his tongue along her neck and she nodded to him nonetheless.

"Y-Yeahh—" She moaned to him in delight, wreathing her thighs around his sculpted hips tighter, locking her ankles behind the curve of his lower back as her unoccupied hand sunk deep into his raven hair that she secretly adored so much for his softness.

"—don't stop... don't stop Sasuke... don't— AH! Oh my Goood!" She thought she would die when he rolled his hips twice arching against her as he rolled inside in a fluid motion, slowly but fluently hitting her sweet spot in a way that electrocuted her literarily and she nearly leaped off the bed if not for his body pressed against her so intimately and hotly.

"Do you like me to have you so slowly Sakura? To _feel_ me imbed so deep inside of you as I feel you with my body _slowly_..."

He enunciated every words as he poured chocolate on his elegant sensual talk while mimicking what he was whispering with every slow thrust and she nearly died right on the spot.

Her heart couldn't have strummed any faster. Morphine was reduced to a simple painful memory as she felt _everything!_

Every iota of him she felt and by all the Heavens above, every inch was delicious! How sad it was, she vaguely realized, what a waste that he just had to be the object of her revenge.

 _'Why oh_ _WHY_ _can`t you just be someone else and not Uchiha Sasuke?'_ Of course, because perfection couldn't exist without its counterpart, imperfection, just like very shadow was hiding into the light.

"Tell me Sakura." his sweet tongue was burning her like someone was pouring wax on her skin with a candle making her shiver and feel so much pleasure that she simply couldn't put it into words because there were none, rolling everywhere, from her shoulders were he nipped and filled her skin with bruises and marks, to her generous breasts rolling around the wrinkled areola around her nipples purposely avoiding clasping the burning nubs with his lips, then returning to her throat and jaw, tasting her like savoring an enticing beverage. "Tell me how much you enjoy this with _me_?"

Oh— how much she yenned to whack pummel his brazen figure for those words as he so arrogantly claimed possession over her, but she would look like an imbecile teenage girl in a fit of independency and womanhood if she even begin to deny how he made her feel when her body pumped, arched and burned to be touched, to be penetrated by him and him only.

So she only forced herself to tear her orbs open and leaned forward with an unexpected force and vigor to slam her lips against his, tucking his hair backwards as she had her first full of his raven locks tickling her palm and knuckles as she bruised his luscious mouth in a searing kiss, telling the bastard everything he wished to know, in her own style and he happily took everything in and even more, returning the kiss just as passionate and ferocious, but still incredibly elegant.

Suddenly, there was no pain, no memory of pain only pleasure. An immeasurable oasis of pleasure at its fines most sublime definition. "Fas—faster..."

She actually _implored_ him as tears were rolling unhinged from the pools of her eyes and he noticed as he pressed his lips onto her cheeks tracing the wet line along her cheek making her face burn and tingle at the contact. "...faster I just— I can`t hold it anymore—"

She yearned for that explosion of colors, rainbows similar to being heavily drugged; Sakura absolutely craved for her release to come and wash over her and make her oblivious to everything and maybe erase their trace from this world and Sasuke understood.

She felt him too nearly losing it as much as he forced himself to keep up with that sweet torturous pace.

The touch of his muscles grazing her plush skin, those deliciously carved defined fibers burnt and swelled creased by bulking veins, shrouded by hot rivulets of luscious sweat coating his ivory skin were tokens of the effort that he was putting into the act and that concept alone made something frizzy coiled into the pits of her belly travelling to her chest.

Insanity took over again even before her heart that the chance to receive the epistle that was seemingly sent to it protecting her from _falling deeply_ in love with Sasuke, and thus fall into her own trap.

Because that would be ridiculously cliché and not to mention stupid and bombastic and disgustingly similar to a modern Cinderella and she would laugh hysterically whacking her skull against the wall until it cracked open at her own stupidity.

She couldn't do that, no matter how good he was in bed and how perfect he entombed the picture of a lover; the lover that any woman would dream of, as much as they remained impassive or oblivious to the fact that he was in reality a Capo of a Mafia family.

Or maybe this was just another dark fetish of any woman`s alluring fantasy that added to Sasuke`s natural charms.

* * *

"—stay," She has been hauled form her own bubble of fantasy when Sasuke tapped his forehead against hers trapping her lips into a fleeting peck whispering to her softly as his ragged gasps betrayed just how much he also sought for relief. "just stay with me. _Promise_ me."

She was taking aback by such a rather intimate request but it was hard to even blink let alone argue with him picking up his pace as he rounded her hipbones with his palms keeping her in place as he winded his hips against hers, hitting her like a rolling wind washing over the sea making spirals of waves along the coast as her emerald orbs rolled into the back of her head, breaths being stuck somewhere between her lungs and throat.

She nodded weakly mewling something intelligible, probably a plea or a broken moan. "Oh—Okay..." Her lips mumbled weakly, the resolve to adamantly deny him now receding.

Wordlessly, Sasuke smirked into her hair as he buried his face into her shoulder, placing a lingering kiss on her skin and she kind of blubbed in protest that he did not peck her lips. "Hmmn—"

He knew what he did and the confirmation of her protest rendered him a swelling pride welling into his chest. So much for her denying him…

To compensate for his mischievous unfair approach, Sasuke changed the direction of his penetration, sharply hitting her again in a fluid thrust reaching her deep and fast at that pace that sent her straight to the moon and back. "AHHH!"

With just four similar smooth thrusts and she grazed his eardrums as she shouted a musical shout of his name leaving her lips when she went rigid under him and fell prey to the sweetest release.

"Sasuke! _Sasuke_!" She shouted to a wraith, to the Heavens above being virtually projected beyond those filigree ornamented luscious ceiling she screamed in pure ecstasy as release brought her a state of mind that she has missed terribly form an entire month, screaming like he was so far away from her.

When he was just above her still pounding inside her until she felt his semen spill inside her body, so warm and so slick nearly making her grow aroused again as it seeped along her creamy thigh and his lower abdomen, with Sasuke murmuring her name softly. "Sakura…"

And they both went lax and sweaty between the rippling maze of exuberant soft bed sheets and the only sounds that would be heard were the deafening tinnitus into their eardrums their erratic inhales and the sound of their heartbeats.

The sync of their bodies thudding like two Swiss clocks fleetly and jolly keeping up with every second, pumping in union, beating together as one. "S-Sasuke…"

How amazing his name sounded when she voiced it out like that. He was definitely insane but God was it worth it. Suddenly there was no other woman except from her that Sasuke wanted like this, only Sakura. And that was already such a big problem.

A _fiancé_ was waiting for him at home, probably spamming his inbox message and yet he was a fugitive with a woman that refused to give her last name to him or her address, sleeping with her like newlyweds on their honey moon in one of his hotels. How fucked up that was?

Indubitably not something that a responsible rational Capo would do… but what the heck? He didn't need anyone to know about this and if by chance Naruto who was as sneaky as he was annoying and annoyingly wise sometimes did brought the subject up, then he was going to either punch him or ignore him.

Or bribe him with a free Ramen coupon on his favorite restaurant that was conveniently not giving free passes anymore. Courtesy of Sasuke of course.

And that would silence him because Naruto will never sell him away, not even if he broke the Mafia Codes just like Sasuke did by taking the chance with Tsunade Senju and saved his life. They were brothers beyond the Borgata and thus traitors of their own principles.

But no one had to know this, just like Sakura was his own dirty little secret, his own guilty pleasure. He smirked lazily as a blissful lethargy washed over him and he almost rejoiced with Shikamaru who was being in that similar state around the clock.

Yeah, no one was witnessing what they were doing here. "Stay just— _don`t_ leave now." _Stay forever_ were epistles looming above them, between their entwined libs and embracing bodies as something too powerful and overwhelming was happening between them.

She just nodded dumbly trying o see through blind eyes but nothing but an effluence of kosher happiness came to her as she enclosed her hands about Sasuke`s neck and shoulders burying her nose into the junction of his neck and shoulders; so as not to bear the pain of seeing her reflection of _failure_ into his crystal onyx eyes.

Resolution and determination crumbled and shattered like pieces of broken mirrors reflecting all the flaws that presented a real true face of her idyllic demons —vanquishing the myth of finding deliverance in hatred while presenting its hideous face to her— that Sakura was afraid to look at. "O—Okay... I`ll stay _..._ stay with… _you_ —"

She was to whirled around his spell upon the music that made her body vibrate to leave him now, tangled with him felt liberation —even more sublime than the paradigm of hatred and the prospect of reaching the swell of happiness in the embrace of vengeance.

A viperous desire to both kill and _kiss_ him poured upon Sakura`s lips like a poisonous honey, vanilla and confection aphrodisiac, leaving a bittersweet feeling in her mouth. "I`ll stay…"

Soft rose petals brushed over Sasuke`s parted lips when she arched her neck to look in his eyes accidentally but that fine-grained fleeting caress of lips has been enough to kindle the same passion and thirst for him along with those pleasurably vibrations drumming into her chest.

Sasuke sent ripples along her body with his look alone; she felt like a suave violin trembling with every note percolating from those heavenly strings turning into spirals of smoke and reaching for the sky in all the plenitude of a spirit that has found his other half.

Uchiha Sasuke was completing her in ways undefined and miraculous. Elegant digits curling around her nape, he cupped her face with his palm and kissed her passionately, slowly. "I should not be _here_ Sasuke. I should not..."

"And neither should _I_ but who are we to question the pace of destiny?" His tune implacable, humming into her ear trifling words that caressed her heart as it cantered in a small flickering miracle, his hands smoothing along the expense of her kosher tummy tickling her warmly.

"Or the cupidity of two hearts that yearn to be together?" His lips spoke of amour and yet his eyes thundered unfailingly urgent and possessive waiting for _reciprocation_ —maybe even  hopingfor her to sputter what was thrumming into her heart; a mysterious concoction of dubiety, rejection and desire.

She turned her head as she let her satin virgin pink locks untwist atop the pillow wetting the brim of her upper lip nervously —why was the knot in the back of her throat restlessly shimmying.

Sasuke`s taste lingered like aromatic tea upon her skin and his smell was tattooed and imprinted on every pore fusing with her own and making her feel so complete and so connected to him intimately, erotically.

His knuckles grazing her cheek was scorching her passionately. "I don't see any valid reason for me to stay Uchiha. You do not captivate me with these kittenish gallants. I don't fall for sweet talking."

"Do you find my words to be trifling then? Pejorative?" A lenitive caress stroking the curve of her shoulder traipsing upwards along the cord of her throat, he continued to clutch onto her soul placing a magic onto her soul, controlling and domineering the flow of her figments, mind reeling with the ineptitude to stop the flow of words. "What about my gestures? My… touches?"

Sasuke was in need for _confirmation_ for a concept that Sakura found suspect and thus her mind proceeded with caution, but coherence sagged in lieu of that blissful submission to _him_. "Your… touches…?"

Sakura had no control over her own unwieldy moves, except for the ardent fingertips coiling along his sculpted sinewy and the crests of his tauten muscles, sprawling in desperate desire along the expanse of his herculean pectorals, wanting, mapping his beauty in blind lust… _needing_ his fire as much as she needed to ward him off her mind.

His palm glided over her sides and she tucked her orbs immediately when they glided between her thighs, massaging her nether lips and she bit her lip when he went lower brushing over her ass. "My own way of making love to you?"

Again, he whispered _'making love'_ reiterating it like a spell to her so as to charm her, to infuse that occult effect of a witchery and she was falling for it ravenously.

Sasuke knew what he was doing; he knew this game, he played it numerous times before with the same results she reasoned.

But her heart wasn't listening to ration —it didn't play the game of lucidity as insanity was whirling along those fervors of sensations washing over her and hitting her in waves of new feelings that she didn't understand, she was only feeling, only sensations were cooping her and she felt so powerless to fight them off.

Sakura hardly concealed a moan when a finger tantalized her lace folds that were still engorged and moist bearing the memento of her last orgasm that sent her to shooting stars, still over-sensitive, still perceptive to how his touch brought her to life breathing energy and effervescence into every iota of her skin like magnetism pure discharging from the lightning storms.

She shook her head adamantly. "I don't trust any of them; they are all inconsequential and fustian just like your own flamboyant and courteous attempts to be seductive. But you are talking to a _numb_ and insensible woman. I feel nothing."

He actually smirked or smiled a thin but expressive smile that compelled everything including a subtle nuance of belittling loftily conniption towards how she was flaunting skills that she didn't poses —to detach from her human side completely.

"There is so much substance into nothingness Sakura that you do not even envisage, but _I_ do."

Cupping her chin with a delicate but firm determined touch that only he might concoct in a sublime mixture for —gentleness and power— Sasuke made her look into his eyes, gazing through those open windows to his mind and sway along those paths where his figments took the contours of tangible ideas that were revving through his mind

"I would know because… I come from _that_ part of the world... see form the other perspective and thus have the _antidote_ to cure that induced supposed numbness. Even if you want to deny it, you yearn for me to soothe you and make you _feel_ all that deluge of sensations. And I can _see..._ "

His fingertips gingerly caressed her cheeks and smoothed along her shoulders and arms smirking lightly at how she shivered involuntarily as she tried to regulate her breaths.

"…I can see everything and realize that you too have _addictions_ and that poison is _me_ Sakura." Sliding his tongue over his lips as collecting his sprinkled thoughts, debating what his next words would be he whispered. "No matter how many times you want to stray away... it`s me the one you will backtrack to and not because your hatred."

"The only thing that I want from you is _sex_ Uchiha and nothing else." She evaded him swiftly by trying to see through those scathing words but the dither in her eyes and her body response to his touch, to his strokes to how his warm kisses were showering her jaw and pulse and turning that fire burning inside of her to a scorching pyre.

* * *

"Liar," He shadowed her lips with whispered kisses, moaning in pure erotica between his nipping as he tantalized her lips with lush strokes. "you are such a liar." It was not an observation, but an agonizing veracity.

Oh— _how_ she wished for those words, for those _hopes_ to be genuine, to earnestly spill from the core of his chest —mere illusions of a deranged mind, she argued.

"You want me Sakura... and not only in body but in soul too." Sasuke`s words unfurled so implacable, so plangent conquering every morsel of determination in her bones. "You desire _all_ of me because simple carnal desires you ocean seek in any other man but the things that _I_ can give Sakura,"

His digit trailed along her lips then down the column of her throat and glissading over the valley of her breasts tickling and burning her skin. "you won`t find in any. other. man." He decreed, vowed and sputtered the painful truth into her astounded face. "Of that I can assure you."

She knew that; she knew that Uchiha was not flaunting skills that he couldn't back it up because there was no man like Sasuke.

He was so sublime, so masculine, simmering of energy, of that indescribable fire and electricity that was churning under his fingertips traversing through her all body whenever he touched her.

There was no other man to compare to his sublime beauty, to his energetic intellect, to his astounding intuition, grace, savoir-faire exquisite elegance and aristocracy, there won't be someone whose eyes resembled blacks sapphires gemstones.

No one. Everything was unique, particularly distinct to him pertaining to something mysterious, precious, fine-crafted and delicious.

"Yes—" She whispered, moaned, _screamed_ it in pure delight shouting it from the solstice of what her heart was allowed to feel for him in that moment of blissful drug induced state of euphoria if only for a moment _'morphine'_ became the ticket to freedom, the best aphrodisiac seeping from the lips of this snake that was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yes I want _you_ and no one else! Damn it— _no one_ else but you Uchiha!"

" _What_ exactly do you expect... _demand_ from me Sakura?" He tapped his forehead toward her so as to trap, to beguile, to captivate her into that fulminant stare, ensnaring her with flyspecks of abandonment and something else that was aggressive, desperate and incredibly hot that she couldn't limn.

"Tell me. Say it, _express_ it— damn it." Albeit the missives that he coveted to hear will never unfurl from her lips that only whispered lies when they were not kissing him, it would suffice to just hear her lie to him with her lips while telling him the truth with her viperous eyes; eyes that wanted so much to hate him but in reality they were mirroring the anguish and he vulnerability in her heart.

Sakura`s heart and mind were not corresponding to the same feelings because love was insane but never insanity was capable to fall in love and at that time, Sasuke was incapable to depict which of the two traits was dominant in the woman that he helplessly fell in love with.

"I— don`t know... I don`t know! Why does it matter if we only sleep to each other and nothing else-"

"—don't you even try to negate it Sakura because I will not allow it. We are not just finding solace in the carnal pleasures of our bodies Sakura. We,"

Sculpted hands encircled her waist as he knead her hipbone and his voice alone was a kosher caress against her skin; silken soft, rich, dark, sinful like wine but equally sweet delightful and dangerous in terms of making her mind reel in beatitude.

"are making _love_ to each other and you cannot deflect this truth albeit you maybe do not like it."

If there was a trinket that Sasuke had into his crafty digits was the truth that Sakura did have a speck of feeling towards him whether it was not clear what that was. But it meant so much to him… _inestimable_ treasures secluded into his vault were her denied feelings for him.

Sakura didn't deny one single gesture or touch of his, on the contrary she pandered to each and every suave kiss and the more gentle he got to her then the more keening sounds were breaking into her throat.

Reluctantly, Sakura became more captivated by him demanding more of him, visibly enjoying his attentions, his ministrations, his hands dancing along her curves.

The bitterness simmering into his chest for this tempestuous trap that Sasuke has set for her albeit his heart ached and chest constricted sending pulsating ripples of pure guilt because he used something like that to trap a woman —a gesture to perverse to be used by a gentleman— but he had no choice.

He couldn't afford to lose this war, his inborn affinity to being a Mafia Boss was not permitting him to fail and every iota of his intuition screamed at him to finish this off, trap her into his spider`s web, wreathe the invisible ropes around this puppet and maneuver her on the stage by crushing her will and the power to move freely.

* * *

 _To kill her._

And that was his _duality_ just like Sakura utilized her insanity as the most lethal weapon in her arsenal; Sasuke was using his cruel bloodthirsty nature who didn't feel mercy or affect for anyone, including the woman he loved. "No no that neve— _ahh_!"

A savage electric bolt jarred along her spine haphazardly when Sasuke pressed his hips against hers winding it slowly but grounding down as his semi erect member coated in their milky fluids sharply glided through her spread folds again and rubbed against her clit aligning with her opening, teasing her darkly, cruelly as she visibly shivered into his arms.

He was playing _toying_ with her mind that stupid motherfucking mastermind genius and she knew it!

Sakura knew what game he was playing but unfortunately she was so _helpless_ when he acted this way towards her, she was unable to form a coherent sentence in her mind let alone concoct a stratagem.

Because when she was in his arms, everything faded into the distance without importance, nothing matter anymore and nothing made sense but how every pore of her skin screamed for him, wanting him desperately blindly with abandonment and ardor; like she never yearned for anything in her life, not even for freedom.

She was a captive trapped into such a delightful prison here caged in Sasuke`s strong embrace and she didn't oppose to his moist kiss albeit she knew she should have fought with determination and prove him that he was wrong.

"Liar... you are my favorite liar Sakura." And instead of rejecting him or worse castigate him for this treason that he committed —to teach her the immeasurable pleasures that a woman could feel opening the leeway to sin— she treaded her hands around his neck and pressed herself to him.

Sensually she grinded her hips against his firm ones desperately, hard and sensual moving like a siren`s hypnotic dance as her ankles locked behind his knees rubbing sensually up and down his toned calves as he grew harder, firmer with every stroke and fueled by their mesmerizing savage kiss, pulsating with vigor and stamina as he poked her entrance.

"You say that we are not making love but if you want me Sakura... I will be more than delighted to _demonstrate_ the difference between having _sex_ and making love to someone."

"Wha— AH!" Head tossed backwards as she arched impossibly deep and desperate when a thunder has just charged against her spine followed by an electric jolt jarring through her limbs and spine when Sasuke thrust inside of her in one hard motion stretching her before she had the chance to breath and prepare for the deliciously rich intrusion.

Knocking the wind out of her lungs, she shrieked and wept his name as she lost her mind entirely when Sasuke hit her _so_ deep that she thought she would die right there in his arms in pleasure, pain and panic.

That incandescent rush of adrenaline, hormones and endorphins suffused her in a chemic amalgamation, similar to a drug, nearly made her go berserk. "Sasuke!"

"that my dear," his voice coated in pure sin and chocolate promising sweet malice loomed over her ears as his lips latched to her earlobe nipping on it. "is the only word that you are going to repeat for the next hours. So be mindful not to forget it accidentally."

Arrogance was seeping from ever pore of his body but that was the last thing in her mind; every flyspeck of sanity has vanished instantaneously when he started to ram inside of her so savagely that she thought that he would either break her body in half or the bed at how hard and impossibly deep his penetration was.

Uchiha took her in an almost animalistic manner like wanting to give himself to her and to that moment of insanity for a moment losing his peculiar self-control and calmness that was probably keeping his real feelings bottled up and simmering into a pool wanting to explode.

Nails grazing his biceps his shoulders and back were sinking painfully into his alabastrine flesh leaving marks of burning claret onward his body but he felt nothing; only that frothing bliss churning inside his lower regions as he kept on gliding in and out of her with ardor in his veins and a beastly bliss into his mind.

"Ah— _ahhh!_ " Her moans, her intelligible epistles, her silent cries and whimpered nonsenses were being tattooed on is skins as Sakura clung to him desperately until no distance was left between them and he felt it... he felt her going _flask_ into his arms and he knew what that meant.

Sakura voluntarily gave herself to him _completely_ without any reticence. For that moment her muscles became completely weak into his arms letting him do her completely and that made him wonder why?

 _There is no difference in how you do it Sasuke... not a single one damn it!_ Even Uchiha himself hasn't realized that albeit his fluid moves were hard and deep preparing to charge onwards with all his might like wanting to unite them as one forever, thrusts that sent her pounding into the headboard of the bad as he tapped his palms over the edge for leverage, knuckles turning white with the force applying and his biceps taunting and swelling sweating and burning with force and adrenaline, he didn't stop being _affectionate_ and caring.

Delicacy and those feelings that should have never existed have never been lost on the contrary, now they were more visible than ever.

Desperations creamed the truth into her face that they were _both_ feeling that act in ways that they shouldn't.

 _'You cannot hurt her Sasuke, you cannot_ _punish_ _this woman no matter how much you want. you are an idiotic Uchiha Sasuke, you lost at your own game.'_

But he was still a winner because he voluntarily allowed himself to indulge into the wonders of falling in love for a woman like her and basket into the feeling unlike Sakura was heavily denying it with all her might —or not.

"Damn— damn it all Sakura..." Sasuke as castigating himself for falling for this woman so terribly because the mistake was his; Sasuke hasn't censored himself when he still had that possibility.

Now the situation degenerated into lust flourishing into feeling a thing that shall have never happened because a Boss must never ever show sentiments and if he did have them, then he was supposed to cut all the roots to that cursed weakness.

Sliding his palms under her plush posterior, Sasuke leaned backwards as he rolled them over then got up while he folded his legs neatly onto the matters like he was meditating and hauled Sakura up to lie comfortably on his lap, all while he handled themselves so swiftly and in two fluids movement that Sakura simply have the time to react or process what was happening.

"Oh?!" She frowned lightly when her hands wreathed automatically around his shoulders realizing that Sasuke has switched positions to own that was as simple as the was very _very_ intimate.

Unlike the classical missionary position this new hot one allowed her an ample perusal over his sculpted body and thus she was face to face with him being so close in front of her and she couldn't elude those eyes of his anymore.

Their embrace was even warmer, tender and somehow more desperate resembling the one of two lover spending their last night together and she felt it.

Sakura felt it percolating deeply into her heart and this time no insanity aided her into evading what Sasuke was silently asking or rather challenged her to still negate what she was feeling.

But the problem is that she herself had no idea about what exactly she was feeling for Sasuke Uchiha because she did not trust her own mind to be entirely clear and lucid and thus those were new sentiments that never dared to approach her before. "Uchiha…"

"I can think of endless ways for you to be mine, Sakura. And I promise to experience them all with you."

He was still spellbinding with sensuous syrup coated words, so mesmerizing and so obviously deceiving and cliché that she believed them; Sasuke used the simplest weapons against her and they worked ridiculously well! "Move for me, love," He urged gently, darkly, sensually and vehemently with no room for protests.

A calloused palm cupped her left breast massaging and squeezing the plush creamy skin hard, slowly pressing her backwards until her lower back rested atop his knees. "Ahh— ohh— S—Sasu—ke..."

Slowly she relaxed her hips as she grounded him, leaning with her hips forward and aligned with him as she dipped her head down and arched her spine, not believing herself the sensation that coursed through her when Sasuke slid a hand along her left breast and tickled her ribs descending down to her belly and thigh, guiding his member between her nether lips. "Ah…"

Brushing over the filigree skin of her smooth folds, Sasuke pushed his velvet nub through her lips gliding easily into her passageway with no obstruction.

He glissaded so naturally into her smooth body only aided by the shifting motion of her undulating hips as she swallowed him entirely inside her throbbing walls.

She clasped around of him deliciously tight in pulsating spasms of her muscles as he stretched her, chocking on air.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura couldn't believe how deep he filled her from that position not leaving any single smidgen of distance stretching between them in fact, he has never been sheathed so deep inside of her like in that position and considering how well-endowed he was.

"Sakura…" His girth was incredibly well-endowed, thick and tauten pervading through her throbbing walls, the sensation of fulfillment traveled along her passageway diffusing throughout the column of her spine stopping into the last expecting station; her chest. "Oh my God how this feels—"

"—ride me _love_ , move for me slowly, sensually with wantonness." He has never been the one to dirty talk a woman during intercourse because Sasuke found it juvenile and only something that pubescent teens experimented with because they couldn't control their rabid hormones and last enough to bring each other pleasure, but with Sakura everything drifted to sinfully deviant; and it has never felt so liberated.

A demon inside of him guided his limbs and twisted his words. A calloused left hand encircled her breast spreading his elegant digits around the yielding skin, squeezing it hard as he pushed her down with her hands leaning backwards curling into the matters as his knees poked onto her lower back supporting her.

"give yourself to me love; give yourself like you have never belonged to someone _else_ ever before." Her emerald orbs glinted with a dangerous hint seeing _that_ look into his eyes; they filled with something that she never saw in Sasuke —it was hysteric, insane, demented and demonic almost like he was possessed by a wraith as he whispered to her in almost a non-human voice.

"I want to see you grotesque, _sexual_ , graphic and lascivious... inhibited and _dirty_ with no shame into your body."

He has never forwarded something so explicit with her, always claiming to make love to her but seeing how his hand that was kneading her breast latched to her throat and encircled her windpipe like he wanted to choke her. "Argh—"

Kept by him like captive in that steel lasso, Sakura arched deeply inside of him while she had to put in more effort to gain amplitude to undulate her lower back and supine thrust her hips so as to ride him in that position awoken something primal inside of her. "Haaa— ah…"

" _Ride_ me desperately like your very _life_ depends on it... _Sakura_ ," _Love me desperately_ was etched into the front of his mind, but he was inept to disclose to her because he will only look like a fool; she will never correspond.

His words were magic and aphrodisiac beckoning her to sweet sin; she felt more womanly that anyone has made her feel albeit he was talking to her like a cheap prostitute but somehow that concept of dirtiness and animalistic sex aroused her to the point where she could hear the syphoning of her sleek milky juices as he penetrated her, rubbing her dripping wet skin as he glided into her passageway over and over again and it was indescribably good.

" _fuck me_ so hard until we both bleed and scream our names in pain. Fuck me until it _hurts_."

He was right, it did hurt her terribly because everything in her body was a bundle of knots; her pert nipples were hard like diamonds and ached so terribly good begging to be pulled and suckled by him.

A desperate ball was bobbling up and down her walls pulsating and feeling heavier as it traveled towards her opening, into an endless pleasurable pain as Sasuke's engorged manhood pushed it up back only to have it sink down low when he pulled back from her and the idea that the heaviness in her hips will never end was insanely blissful.

It was that kind of claustrophobic pleasure that she prayed for it to never end; it stirred a duality inside of her that she couldn't contain because she screamed it on her mind for it to stop but her plush lips delivered another message.

"More... _more_!" She urged him slamming her hips violently against his while his unoccupied hand that was not constricting her throat encircled her back possessively dipping down to suckled on her breasts as she moaned desperately squeezing her orbs shut. "Ah— ahhhh!"

"Ride me harder." He growled to her like a veritable demon commanding her like a Boss and she never felt dirtier in her life; that mental and physical pleasure transcended everything she has experienced so far.

It was glorifying and purifying for her, she felt so free, so good, so unhindered by morals of conduct, by manners and any reasonable restrains, Sasuke was fucking her senseless but at the same time it felt like he was trying to tell her something _more_.

"Harder Sakura… Do not resist me, take me all inside, let me get _deeper_ into your body Sakura, let me get to the hilt, to the secret spot inside of your walls that will make you scream my name."

His growls resounded so alert, so desperate, so… ultimate like this was their _last_ night of passion together, like she will forever slip through the cup of his palm, forever turning into sand carried by the gust of a breeze.

She secretly chanted for him to never stop saying those dark sensuous things; they have never been so lecherous and vulgar and his lips continuously sprinkled even more explicit vulgarities against her skin.

Leaning onwards, Sasuke nipped and kissed every iota of her bouncy chest, skimming along her pulse and stopping to her ears, enjoying her ragged breaths as she barely kept on breathing at how his hand encircled her throat; almost like he was trying to kill her whether in pleasure or with his bare hands she was not sure.

 _But it felt amazing!_

Her ankles were going numbs locked behind his back as her thighs cupped his sculpted waist encircling the v muscles of his hipbones, holding herself tightly closed to him, while he met her sharp thrusts halfway always stopping for a brief moment when he lodged inside her to the point where he couldn't go any deeper physically so as for her to remember the feel of him inside of her so desperately amazing, so good, so meant to be... so right and organic like they were the two missing parts of the universe.

The Yin and Yang fusing together to give shape and life to inanimate shadows. "You feel incredible Sakura. I can't even describe it with words."

His voice swished with a melodious caress of a chocolate wind lush and rich tickling her skin as Sakura drowned into him entirely, indulging into that sensation that he evoked.

A veil of pure erotic intimacy sprinkled with sensuality and elegance swathed around their shoulders in billion rose petals fluttering in spirals from the sky; the bed sheets felt silken and exquisite and heavy rippling under their dancing forms and enhancing that amazing luxurious effect of making love to someone so exuberantly rich.

"Sasuke— no more," She murmured between broken moans while her hands helplessly sought for more skin. " _no more_ …!"

Her voice felt broken and unhinged dripping with heavy lust and sparkling desire, but at the same time, the look in her torpid eyes was splintered like billion broken pieces of emerald diamonds reeling in a blissful drowsiness' because she refused to think altogether about things that she would rather keep occult from him, instead of ruining that moment for them both.

"Stay with me Sakura." He reiterated with a flyspeck of despondency in his tone, hurting and pleasuring her at the same time for disambiguating the same things that she refused to acknowledge; his feelings.

"Stay just… _stay_." His husky inflection trembled with a harsh possessiveness sounding lupine and demonic as he continuously let his hip's cadence pendulated with the same yielding fluidity rocking her like a boat traversing turbulent streams and glissading in and out of her, his pace mimicking the harshness in her own disarray bouncing.

Sakura`s fingertips were grazing and tucking on everything that she could hold onto; his biceps, the satin mattress that felt like lying on clouds, his profuse sombre hair, while massaging his scalp with her fingertips, orbs rolling on their sockets in pure delight.

The pressure in her body, the incandescent tension, the lush slick feeling of being pumped by his hardness, stretched in such delicious ways, the depths of where he was hitting her, the perfect angle between how their body harmonized together, their limbs fusing as one and how she momentarily felt his heart rate revving into the same cadence as hers when Sakura clutched his shoulders and pressed his body towards the mattress.

Her flimsy weight dabbed onto him, melting that barely there distance between their bodies turned the cool empty space into a sumptuous electric dance of sweaty skin, hormones and ardent touches.

"Uchiha..." She growled like an enchanted lioness leaning forward to capture his lips into a flourishing sweet kiss dripping of pulpy exotic juices and making him go drunk in pleasure; wanting and desiring her like he never desired something so passionately —desperately. "...why do you uprightly— _trust_ me?"

Her glossy tongue played with his upper lip as she challenged him but his only response was to press her down onto the mattress with her legs dangling on either side of his firm hips and continuously picking up his pace, thrusting inside of her until their gaps became one with the splashing sounds of her smooth wet walls being syphoning by Sasuke`s engorged member, coated in their mixed milky juices and brushing though her sticky silk lips. "Why? _Why_..."

Her nape sunk into one of the scattered pillows while her shoulders flattened against the mattress desperately rumpling under him like a hurt snake wanted to squirm out of his touch but at the same time it was his name the one she was reiterating drowned in a blinded lavish lust.

"I do _not_ ," he simply stated as his aphrodisiac lips trailed along the valley between her succulent breasts, his right hand gently guiding her left ankle to rest upon his shoulder ten mirroring the same movement with the other, successfully locking her in that vulnerable positions.

When he let himself glide inside her as her sensual derriere rested on his thighs, he successfully brought her into his lap, while Sakura swore that she saw stars; switching her moans to coherent murmurs was an impossible task. "but this is not pressing right _now_." Albeit it might become later on...

"Arghh— Sa—Sasuke! Oh my _God_!" She bemoaned like in pure agony at how deep he entered her and she wasn't sure whether those rippling trembles of electricity were painful or pure delight; probably a compromise of the two but it was on a whole new level.

Sasuke never penetrated her so deep, it was almost as she felt him into her entire body and not just in her lower regions, but it was exuberant. How could he come up with such positions that allowed him to enter her even _deeper_ than before when she was positive that there was no more room into her body to accommodate his well-endowed body?

"Do you like this Sakura?" His teeth gnashing together was an undeniable token of his own state of control slipping though his fingers when her warmth surrounded him entirely like a cotton blanket possessively throbbing and clenching around him in violent spasms sending the same frisky sensation along his thighs and lower abdomen where his fibers felt sore and tauten and a ball of flames ready to explode ay moment.

"Are you able to feel more of me from this angle, _love_?" His mocking word echoed painfully inside her head in a memento of how stupidly she sought pleasure in him.

"Don`t — _ahhh_ — call me — _hmm_ — _that_!" She tried to elude from the effluence of unwanted feelings, bullets that were being discharged towards her exploding as they pervade through her chest and she didn't want where Sasuke aimed; realizing that he will never try to quell her _mind_ where the sole ruler was insanity.

"Why not," A sadistic smirk that compelled a triumph that Sakura couldn't limn has blossomed on his mouth and that made her heart falter for a moment. "if this bedchamber is the place where we both _pretend_ to be what we are _not..._ hm _?_ "

The way he paraphrased that distinctive word ticked something into her mind that Sakura couldn't decipher, albeit it was like a cold shower for a wakeup call —to open up her eyes, remove the drape of heavy lust and pleasure off her orbs and see what truly lied in front of her.

* * *

 _A trap._

 _'We are the ones who changed so much in such a short amount of time',_ bitterness was simmering inside her chest while she helplessly clung to Sasuke like he was her last resort to hope, to life, to salvation form that obscure abyss where she was slowly drowning —in a revenge that added a tinge of sweetness into it. _"_ My hatred towards you is _–hmm—real…"_

 _"…b_ ut your eyes speak otherwise, Sakura."

"No, they are not—"

"—hold me tight." He interrupted her gently but in such a velvety commanding, confining her mind and body into those dark desires ignited inside of her, as her delight swelled welling into the pits of her stomach.

Wordlessly, she wrapped her hands around her ankles that were resting on either side of the cords of his neck, moaning wholeheartedly as his hips undulated, filling her in and teasing spots inside her body that made her want to kill him in pure bliss.

That level of pleasure was pure torture and yet she loved it so freaking much that it hurt –he hurt her physically and he continuously pounded inside of her and marked her mentally. "Oh… oh Sasuke…"

He wanted to pervade her mind and search for something that was deeply nested inside but she didn't know what exactly; was Sasuke trying to force the truth about her identity out of her sealed lips or was he simply fascinated by her insanity?

"Ahh—har—harder!" Parched lips felt void of feeling about his kisses but he couldn't do much from that position except from pulverizing her with that look in his obsidian eyes, glazed by the glossy nectar of lust and thirst for flesh bathing those sapphires irises and encasing something that nearly left her breathless; her gaps for air became unbearable as everything hurt so damn good and oxygen turned to liquid lava.

He couldn't even think coherently as the fluidity in his thoughts kindled the ashes of feelings that he knew dead and buried into the pits of the fortress around his steel heart –a state of mind and feeling that the profile description of a veritable Boss demanded, let alone comprehend how was it possible for Sakura to demand more of him when he couldn't physically fill her any deeper.

His penetration was complete, fluid and lush, stretching and filling her so deep, so profound as he unraveled her softness in all the splendor of a woman`s mystique beauty, and yet… she wanted even more from him; something was still not sufficient and he didn't know why because Sakura insisted that she didn't have any feelings for him.

That was as far as he could physically go… and yet it was still not _deep_ enough. He didn't thave her _heart_.

"Tell me what is that you desire from me Sakura." His voice was a strangled groan as he fought for control with his own hormones that were on rampage. "What do you want from me? What do you want me to do to you?"

Coltish fingertips were caressing the damp sable locks that were sticking to his perspiration forehead, then traced the proclivity of his strong cheeks and temples down to his firm jawline, with an unforeseen gentleness considering that it came from her –form the one and only Morphine.

"I—I—" There wasn't something more melodious than the beauty of her voice moaning in pure enrapture, feeling how the internal battle that she had with her own demons materialized into that rupture mirrored in her eyes; that part of her wanted him but another one rejected the idea of living her life without hating him. "I don't know… I really don't know Sasuke…"

 _But you do,_ and he truly did know what she wanted because as much as he didn't delude himself into thinking that Sakura foolishly would ever renounce to her ideas of vengeance just to be with _him_ , his intuition as a man was not deceiving him, making him naturally respond and correspond to what the woman in her desired –and she wanted affect, _feelings_.

"Oh… oh— Sas… Sasuke… ah!" Her breath was mirroring the same erratic rhythm as her inner muscles clenching around him as his friction was harder and harder with every thrust, both being so close to that powerful release that was simmering inside their bodies but it was Sasuke the one who tried to withhold his need to spill his warm essences inside of her and milk her.

"Sakura." Because that wasn't a woman who he _only_ wanted a discharge of those frothing hormones, or use her like he would use a concubine for mere release because an Uchiha knew that a real man was more than just a package of hormones and it took more than a simple fuck to satisfy himself as a man.

He needed the unparalleled transcendental feeling of a real _woman_ beside him, in all the plenitude of the term.

Sasuke didn't just want her body, he wanted her to give herself entirely to him, to unravel part of the mystique that a woman was, an intangible emotion, the fluttering of a graceful butterfly, the perfume of a pristine lily… emotion and femineity, grace and power combined, a softness that only she could give.

"Ah—no _wait_ what are you—"

"—giving you more." She gasped lightly when Sasuke pulled himself backwards because the loss of his warmth, of his firm body moving inside of her was enhancing the incredible void in her body, guiding her legs back onto the mattress that became a pile of cremated charcoals burning under her fingertips. "Stay still."

He slowly rolled her on the side until she lied supine on her tummy with her legs apart and her hands pressed onto the scattered sheets, trying to look over her shoulder, gasping and perceiving the immeasurable exhaustion that was creasing though her body, realizing just how tiring it was to engage in such activities with Uchiha but of course the reward was infinitely more satisfying. "what do you mean, why did you stop—"

"—trust me." That was hallucinating considering _who_ this man was and there was a bit of arrogance in him to ask her for such a privilege.

This _Capo_ e could very well pull out a gun and shoot her now as she was in such a vulnerable position, but she relaxed inwardly when she felt his hands gently bring her legs together , adjusting her in a position that made her feel like taking a sunbath on a lounger on an exotic island.

She couldn't imagine what could he do in that position when she felt him lie atop her back, his chiseled physique pressing onto her as her chest sunk into the brocade golden cross-stitched embroidered blanket that was half spilling from the king sized bed, but she needed him ferociously as her body kept on pulsating and shivering, aching and begging for something to smother that fire inside her.

Had it been someone else more innocent and prim in her place Sakura would have blushed furiously in embarrassment when she felt large droplets of sticky fluids seeping from the core and leaking onto the blanket and the mattress, glistening along her nether lips and percolating over the inside of her slender thighs, but not her.

"Hey wait—?" She frowned in confusion when Sasuke brought those muscular arms to rest upon her own, with his palms entwining with hers, appendages linking together in a strong hold combining the warmth underside their palms together.

But all the ration left her when she felt his member coated in rich juices, slick and steel hard oozing virility and manly power pressing against her ass as he rubbed through her curvaceous cheeks, tantalizing her. "AHH!"

She wanted to do something, hold or grab something to scratch with her nails at how her spine was invaded by violent electric jolts of magnetic flames but she couldn't do more than squeeze Sasuke`s lean hands as he did the same, pressing her nails down his knuckles as he rippled behind her, letting her feel him just as she wished; more.

Her body was only traces of fire melting into her perspiration, bathed in pure euphoria and lust as she gasped moaning incoherence and curses, with her emerald orbs squeezed shut, arching her neck to rest her temples upon his cheeks.

Immediately, a deliciously sweet pair of masculine lips latched to her perspiring skin and sprinkled her nape and shoulders with butterfly kisses, then letting his tongue laved her pulse after his canines sunk in to graze the throbbing vein, tasting her rinsed skin and feeling life flow through her veins, revving at the feel of _his_ touch.

"You like this?" _You like me_ , were the hidden epistles now thudding virtually into the echo of the room`s lush silence.

She could only nod helplessly as she pushed her ass backwards into his hips while her inner lips were burning and the skin around her elastic opening felt tight and throbbing in need for his body; but he also felt so good rubbing himself against her bottom like that.

"U—Uchiha… I need—" She would never beg that man for anything and he also knew that her pride as his enemy and the ego was preventing herself for giving herself to him completely, but stealing such confessions from her when her mind was hypnotized by him was futile and fruitless now.

She was impotent to touch him, to see him or set the pace in that position, being reduced to a helpless beggar for pleasure but she didn't care.

Sakura knew that Sasuke won't kill her now because she lured him successfully and trapped him; he made her addicted to her be it only because their lovemaking was intense, full of idyllic passion and pleasure.

So Sakura let Sasuke do her like he wished; he didn't lack imagination in that department she noted bitterly humorlessly as she let her cheek rest on his own, secretly inhaling sharply to feel his amazingly aphrodisiac peculiar smell –no man smelled like Uchiha Sasuke, he was divine.

Her breasts ached as her pert nipples swelled and rubbed against the crumpled blankets begging and screaming for his lips to enclose around them and suckle.

She rubbed her thighs together frenetically not able to quench that fire dripping from her core anymore, and part of her wished for Sasuke to slid inside her ass if possible, at the same time while rubbing her core.

How amazing would a _double_ penetration of him feel? But… only if that man was _him_ and that was impossible, but the mere thought of it mentally aroused her more as she melted against him.

"Do you want to feel me here too, darling?" His ridge poked at the tight cartilage of her posterior planting soft moist kisses along her pulse and cheeks almost tenderly; and he wasn't faking being graceful with her.

"Tell me _…_ " His voice was a demonic sin spelling her name with a hint of betrayal in it as she was relinquishing her morals.

"…Sakura." Her name felt so wrong coming from him, a bittersweet mixture between forbidden pleasures and something so alluringly fitting that caused a rupture into her chest.

"Y—Yes… I want to – _ohhh_ —feel you—" She didn't have time to moan his name when his rich satin ridge slowly glided inside of her slowly gingerly letting her accommodate to the intrusion, but she was already so lost in that sickening pleasure.

Completely relaxed, this time Sakura only felt a stretching pleasure, still not used to the feeling of having him enter her ass but it was not unpleasant at all, on the contrary, the tight ball into her belly pumped even more pleasure through her.

"Oh my _God_ Uchi—Uchiha! Yesss—like _this_! Fuck me—" She still eluded to acknowledge that he was _not_ fucking her, because those ardent kisses along her chin and the corners of her lips, those glances subtle and lush like she mattered, the way his digits clasped around her holding her hand tightly like aiming it to mean something, were all vestiges of them making love to each other.

And she conceded to it, responding to him in blithe consensus, to his every gesture. Pumping her as deep as he felt that she was comfortable with, letting his right hand glissaded her sides and the swell of her breast, then the inside of her thighs and knees then skimming around her slender spine, being so graceful, so delicate and so... unfamiliar to how he usually was.

It was that easy to forget that Sasuke was Konoha`s Mafia Leader when he was so suave, so delicate, so affectionate with her and so incredibly _loving_ with her but the most amazing thing about their tortuous relationship was that she didn't know what not only Uchiha was aware of her identity as Morphine, but his gesture were incredibly real. This was a man who was genuinely mirthful.

And his merriment derived from the fact that he, as a Capo of the strongest Mafia Family in the Five Great Nations was that he was the only one affording the luxury of having feelings for someone and not only just feeling, but also displaying them to no other than his enemy; the arrogance and defiance in his gesture granted him an immeasurable feeling of fulfillment and freedom.

So much freedom... "Does this hurt Sakura? Are you feeling good?" He asked in seemingly concern that she couldn't settle with; she couldn't accept his sincerity, but Sasuke wanted her to communicate, desperately coaxing her into accepting it for once that she liked being with him.

Where they even together as in an affair or a secret couple? His chest swelled in a trifling _hope_ that she might reciprocate one day...

"H—Harder… go harder Uchiha… and… I need— I want you…" She grasped his hand that was not keeping her left one trapped above her head in her own and guided it between them to press against her nether lips, moaning breathlessly, hotly like a hellion, a sorcerer in disguise without any shame swimming in her half lidded orbs. "… _here_ too... I want to feel… ah… you here…"

He nearly came violently inside of her when his fingertips brushed and rubbed against her lattice folds at how incredibly wet she was; wet of their juices that were still sprinkling from her aperture. "Hmm?"

Sasuke let three of his long expert digits massage the inside of her core as much as he could reach in that position; she was completely relaxed and stupidly docile under his touch, while her muscle were all throbbing and girding about him rhythmically, spurred by sheer adrenaline and hormones.

The chemistry between them was so rich that it was palpable overflowing like rivers of wine in the Ancient Rome`s Emperor`s Palace.

She had no idea how she made him feel when he sunk inside her body, she felt warm, fine and beautiful, tight but always so pliable and fitting as she welcomed his endowed body inside her.

There must be something enigmatic and amazing in sleeping with an enemy, something that Sasuke has deduced fleetingly.

Probably because the adrenaline rush of doing something so forbidden and dark infused the hormone discharge but at the same time, there was another truism that churned into his mind.

The knowledge that he was defying the old Mafia rules as the very Boss himself already changing those strict ideologies and molding them to his own convenience; to how he imagined a new Mafia to look like.

"This is how I want you to be," He run his fingertips along her slender forearm making her shiver and melt into his touch; only he could evoke such feelings inside of her and make her womanhood come unwound. "docile, breathless and lost in bliss; in pleasure that _I_ gave... _Sakura_."

"Ah— am not— _oh_ —!" The most erotic moan that Sasuke has ever heard in his life has unfurled from her lips when he slid three digits inside her throbbing core, immediately his appendages getting coated in pearly fluids that rinsed her smooth inner walls, curling his fingers inside and rubbing her inner walls until he reached a spot inside of her that was rougher than the rest of her satin skin, making her let out short cries of pure pleasure.

* * *

Sweaty forehead shrouded by teardrops of perspiration dabbed onto the pillow that she was now holding for dear life, sanity, ego, pride and nose deeply buried into the lush fabric, drifting in and out of an euphoric limbo zone; she couldn't even describe the feelings she had because to her, the most incredible thing of all was that she could _feel_ whatever Sasuke was doing to her —for the first time in her life she felt.

Her body felt aroused and flushed, scorching and cremating her like a wildfire set into the depths of her belly coming in torrents of flames mingled with electricity along her spine, floating into a blissful paralysis where she could hardly breathe to remain conscious let alone move a single digit. "Oh my God!"

It was a sensation reminiscent to floating in imponderability with no strings of gravity to keep her glued to the ground —even the expensive bed sheets turned into embers of smoke breezily grazing her coruscated skin.

The room was swiveling like a carousel ride surrounded by million fulgurating night lights making her figments mix and slip through her fingers like water.

The same bliss of pure euphoria syphoned inside of her was making every smidgen of her glistening skin tremble and shiver in pleasure, all the best why Sasuke`s body was pressed so brazenly intimate against her, holding her to his chest while moving inside her body melting every distance between them in that liquefied bonfire.

As much as she hated that man mentally castigating him for all the hell that she has been through, Sakura wouldn't deny that she _voluntarily_ tilted her head to make more room for his moist lips to nip on her earlobe leaving gleaming trails of saliva along her pulse, following the slender curve of her shoulder in a way that made her feel like she was standing nude under a fire rain that melted her instead of burning and harming her.

"Sasuke—!" his name felt wrong, sinful and filled with animus on her lips, but at the same time the need, the desire, the precipitate desperation in her voice —her calling to _him_ — felt less austere and more urgent, _pleading_.

His own body was responding to her feelings of antipathy and rancor cleverly masked under numerous resurfacing layers of lust, picking up his pace to a harder and faster tempo thrusting inside her derriere with furor while his digits pumped through her nether lips in the same pace. "Sakura…"

He was pouring all the huddled frustration that simmered through his mind into those touches, because he was not capable to end her life like he was supposed to, instead, committing the mortal sin of _falling_ for her so desperately insane without prejudice.

She could feel the difference too because he moved sharply filling her to the hilt from that rich angle that allowed him to penetrate her so deep until her back arched against him, jade orbs lustrous with glazed lust befogging her vision and nails clutching on the pillow, moaning uncontrollably.

Teeth gnashing violently while his strong jaw was clasped like a cluster holding in every single confession hat was tickling the tip of his tongue, the monster in him howling from the confinements of his _darker_ self-urging him to sputter the truth to her, venomously basking into the pleasure of telling her that he knew everything about her secret identity, while his muscles threatened to explode because of adrenaline and tension, obsidian orbs trying to remain focus on _her_.

All the surroundings became paler and paler until he couldn't even feel the mattress pressed under the pressure of his knees. If someone was to attack him now, then Sasuke would be blissfully oblivious to that.

His main focus —and only focus— was Sakura and how her body clenched almost painfully around his engorged member while he lodged inside of her body, learning the rhythm of her, the music played by the strings of insanity as she was almost deliriously sprinkling his ears with fragments of his name moaned by her plush lips that were now bruised with his endless hard kisses.

Uchiha`s breath was erratic while his heart`s pace made him lightheaded, coming in throaty puffs as he barely resisted the need to unwound the heaviness in his sac and the lower abdomen feeling like he was withstanding the most laborious physical work; because mentally he already felt exhausted, thoughts being cremated like scorching charcoals mirroring into the burnished onyx smearing his irises.

"Sakura..." he leaned forward to plant a kiss at the back of her ear, but she turned around just in time spelled by the sound of his voice for him to cup the corner of her mouth, both feeling an unusual discharge of electricity at the mere contact.

That was even more unexplainable considering what they were doing and how they were doing it —dirty, graphic, explicit without shame all enhanced by the sensuous keening sounds of raw pleasure.

Just dabbing Sakura`s lips like that made something churn into his chest and Sasuke knew that the feeling also reverberated through Sakura as well; he had a suspicion of what it was —and he revel bitterly into his 'victory' —but his more rational mind refused to voice it out loud.

 _You love her and she loves you back idiot,_ a spectral voice inside his head was giggling to him but Sasuke quickly brushed it off; they could never _ever_ be a couple in this life time, never!

At most, they could have a fulminant secret affair that only consisted in two enemies encountering solace in each other`s embrace because hormones and carnal attraction worked so deliciously good when they resented each other and angry sex of punishment, rancor, remorse and castigation felt more passionate, more primal, hotter and more urgent.

But nothing else because at the end of the day, one of them must die and Sasuke knew prior that he won't be the one to die since he preserved a tremendous advantage towards this woman but...

It hit both of them while similar thoughts were trying to find coherence into their minds, sending them all riding the bliss in violent waves of bliss discharged through their bodies even before they became aware of it.

An orgasm so powerful that it was fulminant and cataclysmic nearly sent Sasuke flying onwards while Sakura`s knees collapsed under the heaviness of that tight knot flaring into her lower regions, making her inner walls constrict around Sasuke`s digits and, augmented by the fact that he was moving inside her ass, so hard, so lean, so virile and merciless, she came with a deafening scream of his name sealed on her lips that were not setting it free from her lungs, collapsing onto the bed helplessly weak and depleted of energy, but the same vitality charged her body making her feel so astoundingly alive. "Sasuke!"

Uchiha didn't hear her own name because when she milked his digits in a sputter of essences combined has he realized that he filled her with his own juices sprinkled inside of her, seeping down her folds and lips staining the blankets with their sticky juices, shamefully latching to their thighs and his sculpted abdomen.

"Ah…" His rasped growl bespoke of his taxing effort as he fell onto his palms with his legs tangled with her own and his face buried into her strawberry blonde perfumed damp hair spilled along her shoulder blades and the pillows, like a dying bride`s veil shimmering under the light of the moon.

"Sakura..." Her name on the other hand, fell from his lips in a plenitude of _feelings_ encasing everything that he couldn`t say; but Sasuke always expressed himself through his actions and he made love to her like he has never before.

* * *

She couldn't answer to him because she was barely conscious gasping and rasping into the pillow ashamed of her own self for betraying her hatred like that; for _enjoying_ and _liking_ sleeping with her worst enemy so damn  much, but Sakura couldn't help herself.

Sakura felt all the traitorous feelings bounce to her -the plenitude, the feeling of being a whole again, complete into his arms.

Gently Sasuke pulled back from her as she let out a short gasp at the feeling, not because it hurt but because she lost his warmth and now not being connected to him felt different, alien and weird.

But she didn't stop him when he rolled them over and brought her into his chest, with a muscular arm encircling her lower back, their sweaty hot skin joining like fire and coals as she leaned into him entirely, tired but... _satisfied_.

 _What is this? What is this unusual feeling?_ A quest formed inside her mind but Sakura had no answer to it.

She glanced over Sasuke`s body like seeing it for the first time as he lied so close beside her, so nude for her eyes, so magnetizing beautiful sculpted like that, with every peak and hard delineation unraveled, strong, masculine, potent, sheathed with that amazingly delicious frosted skin gleaming under beads of perspiration, his herculean chest rising with every breath he took looking like an iron steel armor, but still feeling silken under her palm that rested atop his right pectoral.

"Damn..." He murmured lackadaisically while fine-combing his damp raven locks with his left hand, spilling the rivulets of perspiration from it like shimmering sapphire diamonds spilled over his neck and shoulder and Sakura barely resisted the need to touch his angular cheek; because that affectionate gesture would be inopportune between them and only reserved to... _lovers_.

And this is definitely not what they are but... still her chest panged for a brief when the notion sunk inside her belly as she rode into the bliss of her orgasmic state, feeling lucky that Uchiha`s lids were half closed as he tried to regain his breath, missing the hurt and dejected look in her turbulent emerald eyes.

But he definitely _felt_ it, inwardly smirking at her reaction. His attention however was diverted from her to the phone that was flashing mutely on the night stand probably alerting him of an urgent upcoming call, the ID _'Shikamaru'_ gleaming on the street letting him know about everything that he needed to find out —Tsunade and the Raikage.

He couldn't help but feel himself in a high spirit and thus he mocked Sakura by planting a short kiss over her forehead, playing with her lustrous lush hair as he parted it from her milky shoulder with the tip of his fingers, confusing her more with such gestures of affection, knowing that the shivers swishing along her forearms were genuine.

Both saying absolutely nothing. Because there was nothing that could have been said.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"I see that you are having fun agonizing in pain Raikage- _sama_ ," Her contemptuous coltish tone rung around the airy hospital room where a single patient was wreathed in long vials and tubes emerging from under the blankets transporting all sorts of translucent liquids, the familiar repugnant stench of strong disinfectant making her nostrils crunch in disgust.

"such a pleasurable image to see your sorry ass crunched and immobilized and less... obnoxious and energetic than usual!"

She stopped at his head, kicking a small stool that was dragged from the window, planting her hands down her hips with her manicured long nails burning ruby red and the distinctive stone engraved with the symbol of the Senju Mafia family resting right beside her _engagement_ ring, flashing mockingly towards the gargantuan man who barely turned his head to the perpetrator, instantaneously frowning while inhaling from his annoying oxygen mask that was shrouding half of his face.

That face never brought anything promising for _Tsunade_ Senju has been notorious for being a loser and looming bad omen whenever she went and thus his muscles immediately tensed instinctively when her smirk sprinkled over his sick looking face —what the hell was she smirking at that witch— regretting the foolish action when his entire body ached in electric convulsion, the effects of the anesthesia now fading off and the need for a strong drug against pain becoming a pressing necessary.

Tsunade made sure to only inject a small dosage so as he would suffer in pain that annoying motherfucker, until another nurse would come and tend his humiliated ass.

Inwardly, Tsunade was rolling on the floor laughing at the pathetic state of this deprived brainless gorilla and how Uchiha Sasuke mocked and ridiculed him, this time the beef between Konoha and Kirigakure facing an unavoidable deep rift that would never be overcome with peaceful agreements

A _war_ was unavoidable between he unbeatable Mafia Families and regrettably enough, E-kun was in major disadvantage, so vulnerable and exposed.

"Tsunade Senju is _visiting_ my hospital bed!" It was amazing that his flamboyant acrimonious growl came quite coherent and Tsunade could depict the spleen and fury in his tone, barely stifling her laughter only her crooked smirk flashing was starting to chaff him by minute; he didn't understand _her_ presence there.

"I think they injected me too much of that shit ass drug— auch _fuck_! " He croaked in a venomous way still exuding an imposing terrible aura, albeit his condition was anything but.

Wrapped in bandages after an intricate strenuous surgery to remove the bullets that pierced through muscles, tissues and bones and patch him back, an immediate blood transfusion and numerous sedatives, the Raikage should have been docile and harmless as a dragonfly but _no_.

He was the same domineering bastard as he has always been in his haste to demand and impose and rudely addressing his interlocutors, sprinkling _orders_ rather than compromising, but Tsunade Senju was just as tough as him —if not her temper was even worse and more fulminant than his own and those oolong-tea orbs were kindling with a hint of malicious intent inside, one that made him cautious around her.

"Morphine," She stated casually with a dangerous casualness in her voice as her manicured digits grazed one of the longest vials that went through his left vein, following it up to one of the vials attached to a pole near his bed, completely ignoring his calloused grown.

"so that you won`t call such a potent drug a ' _shit ass_ ' combination, _Ē-kun_ ," Oh— how he would rather punch her square into that brazen smirk if possible for taunting him and addressing him like one of her _subordinates_ , mentally thinking about how in the world has Tsunade Senju pierced through his fortress of associates and guards, entering _his_ territory like it was possession of _hers_ without being intercepted.

"But I cannot expect you to understand the finesse of something so obscure and yet so blissful as the benumbing _morphine_."

"If you are here to play crosswords with me Tsunade then I suggest you to immediately fuck off my vista. Ain`t time for stupid shit like this in fact... what are _you_ doing here unsupervised and more importantly,"

His rasped voice broke when a tumultuous caught that shook his entire bed erupted from his roaring chest then resumed his incessant but slightly drowsy stare on her completely disimpassioned ones. " _how_ the fuck have you gotten here in front of my hospital bed?"

Once again, the Senju heiress entirely and rudely ignored him much to his annoyance and that was the exact attitude that this flamboyant woman had towards everyone, without any discrimination —she never respected anyone and anything since the murdering of her younger brother and her fiancé Dan Kato.

The love she shared for them was encapsulated in the vestiges that she wore around her neck and ring digit, in the form of two inestimable jewelries to compel all of their memories, along with their dream to once rule over the Five Mafia Nations and crush her adversaries; and she was making inroads right then in Raikage's hospital room.

If only he knew that she was the one who performed his surgery due to a meticulous brilliant plan orchestrated by the one and only Uchiha _Sasuke_ he was surely bound to seethe.

"He did a good one on you I see; the all almighty and unconquerable _Ē-kun_ vanquished by a spoiled wealthy _brat_ with too much brazen and a crafty mind, HA!"

Her words were deceiving, hypnotic luring him into a trap that the Raikage will definitely not fall into; intrigued by her presence there, the hospitalized Raikage was intently focusing on her epistles, struggling to penetrate the meaning behind.

He vaguely wondered where his right hand men were and why did they leave him alone with _this_ woman loitering nearby freely like she was his mother, but decided to play it cool and see what she had to say.

In times when _big_ truces were made in absolute secrecy, not even the Vice Presidents and the most faithful men were allowed nearby the _Boss s_ and _Ē_ deduced that it was one of those moments when Tsunade has come with a shocking proposal to him.

Because if she wanted to dispose of him then she would have been more subtle and inconspicuous rather than choosing to inject poison in his IV when there were security cameras placed as a spider`s web all around the hospital —a building that belonged to him naturally, just as the rest of the town. "How do you k now that I had a beef with Uchiha?"

Tsunade fetched a curious eyebrow curled up at his rather savvy question mentally praising him for a moment of being less hasten and savvier; she honestly expected him to bristle by then and kindle like a torch in pure acrimony but instead, he looked composed —as tranquil as the flaring Raikage could be.

Of course, she masked her incertitude and questions flawlessly dragging a porcelain mask over her incredibly young looking visage, shrugging indifferently while battling her long curved eyelashes to him seductively.

"Simply because he personally sought me out to my own home to ask for a favor and in exchange he promised to help me get rid of you, E-kun. Imagine my stupor when his _Majesty_ begged me to tend one of his lechers of course— in his peculiar manner of faking indifference but it still counts as a vulnerability; his Achilles' heel."

Said man frowned at her unexpected sputter not actually understanding her sudden sincerity to confess that his mortal _enemy_ has visited _her_ and thus she had the nerve to gallop into his territory and casually inform him about it, like a tea invitation, and thus he ferociously snarled at her.

"You marched all the way here to inform me about your side career as a medic or you came here to kill me woman?"

He went straight for the kill confronting her about her real reason to visit him; barely any of the Bosses has seen this woman, only heard about her dubious dark business afraid to face her terrible wrath; because this woman was as volcanic and vindictive as she was rancorous and sadistic.

Tsunade let her fingers slide along the plastic container where _morphine_ was seeping through his tubes nourishing his body with small dosages of the potent drug, barely being enough to prevent his clattering teeth from biting down his lower lip an make him howl like a cornered beast.

That witch has swiveled the small wheel to his IV nearly stopping the leakage of the drug —of course that his orbs were lethal and venomous silently threatening her not to go farther than that or else she would be dead in an instant.

She only smiled to him in such a devious way that only Tsunade Senju could pull, living up to her infamous reputation as a seductress _witch_ —one who perfectly knew how to use her alluring charm to manipulate anyone and maneuver the strings of her clever web to make things play in her favor and the nefarious Raikage suspected that she was doing that in that moment too.

"You know about the effects of this drug right?" She still insisted on that like wanting to emphasize the fact the the potency of _killing_ him in an instant was at her own disposal and she was very resourceful in the medical department, infamous for her methods of silent killing as they were usually scrupulously orchestrated beforehand.

"Once you pass the stage of addiction then you become immune to the effects or any other flings. It is a double edged sword with no escape, _E-kun_. Once _morphine_ gets you in its clutches it imprisoned you for the rest of your life."

The way her orbs gleamed and her tongue rolled fluidly into her tongue while alerting him of the matter made the Raikage wonder whether she was talking from _experience_ or simply trying to mentally manipulate him.

Not placing irrecoverable inopportune trusts in this woman, the Raikage summoned all the leftovers of power in his body and, as decrepit as he felt, he outstretched his hand towards the emergency button intending on not taking any risks with this demonic beauty, growling low on his chest as he barely missed the IV poll with the hand that had a needle pressed down his vessel. "don't you fucking dare—"

A firm grip of Tsunade nearly crushed the bones in his wrist as she bent it making his teeth gnash in pain, shaking her head in exasperation at his fleeting action like addressing a mentally deranged patient.

"—don't be stupid, A." It was the first time when she addressed him sternly, seriously without any trance of lingering mockery into her tone and that was the reason why he stopped trying to trash into her hold; she was inhumanely sturdy for a woman her age and he barely had any strength in that condition.

"You don't want to alert the _rats_ outside of do you?" She forewarned about the possible moles and spies who were definitely keeping a vigilant eye on them and the last thing in her mind was to wave the flag of her treason.

"Let go or I will fucking _kill_ you Tsunade!" His simmering orbs would have melted her skull if they could as he tried to jerk his hand from hers but she kept on applying enough pressure onto his wrist until the bones nearly cracked, leaning forward to hiss into his face as her well-endowed bust pressed against his collarbone momentarily dissipating his attention but her voice snapped him back to the reality.

"If I wanted to take your pathetic ass down then I would have done it already _Ē-kun_ , trust me on that. " She held his gaze with the same fervor and thirst for blood churning into her orbs like his.

She finally freed his hand that was starting to get benumbed and sickening purple, then racked a hand through her hair as the male leaned back into his pillow, grousing and spiting viciously onto the lustrous white floor cursing her as she turned her slender back on his, her emerald tunic flashing him the symbol of _'medic'_ along with the symbol of the Senju Clan, arms crossed upon her voluptuous chest.

"What did _he_ offer you in return for your so generous act of clemency and piety?" She didn`t reveal it on her tenue that Raikage has just confessed it to her that he had moles infiltrated into her nearly notoriously unconquerable and impenetrable fortress that have leaked such fine information to him, probably being aware of the fact that Uchiha and her made a truce to take him down.

She had to play her cards right and twist with the mind of that brainless gorilla who seemingly had moments of ration and reason nipping on her polished nail, frowning lightly as she followed the last rays of the sunset spilling in brilliant orange and claret blood hues over the coast; the salty breeze of the ocean lingered in the cool air trimmed by the proximity of the golden coast.

"He gave me a tape recorded before he blew up the entire island up in which I have the recorded proof that one of your men has placed intelligent grenades around the island to sink it into the ocean and erase the evidences that you are using that land to stock your illegal shit and hid it from the feds. Basically… I can send you to a lifetime prison by simply giving this tape to the Superintendent and you know as much as I do that the fucker can't wait to send your ass behind the bars."

She spoke flippantly, boldly without trying to mask her intentions and such defiance would have cost anyone else a bullet sent through her back for that audacity to threaten the Mafia Leader of the Kirigakure, but not Tsunade Senju.

She was so skilled with guns as she was brilliant in medicine, her dexterous hands outgunning nearly everyone and her reflexes and fine-grained fluidity in her moves made her a mortal enemy in a hand-to-hand combat.

"And? Why didn't you do it then? Why didn't you keep your promise to that motherfucker Uchiha brat? Are you here to betray Uchiha and make a secret truce with me or double-cross _both_ of us and kill two rabbits with one freaking stone?!"

His main concern was not that Tsunade had such an insidious mind and fallacious words to support her deception, but what would she gain from backbiting Uchiha because she alone didn't have the necessarily power to take down Konoha`s Mafia Capo.

That left him reeling in incertitude; was Tsunade having an _occult_ affiliation to someone else and thus she planned together with that serendipitous comrade to engage both he and Uchiha into a war?

That was utterly hypocritical and downright _impossible_ to accomplish, even for someone as savvy and inconspicuous as Tsunade Senju; she simply lacked manpower to attempt something so frivolous, and plus... who could have so much power of destruction to eliminate them?

Was there even such a person real to begin with? What was welling into this woman`s head?

"Actually… I am not here to make allies. To put it simply, what you have to offer just doesn't interest me, but it is true that Uchiha is not on my favorite list either. And yes I would just love to see the Uchiha Empire in ruins and have Konoha off my back. Their huge control over the drugs market and their allies in firearms trafficking with using and Kirigakure pisses me off. If I can put the final nail into his coffin then I am going to do it. "

"So are you here to boast about how much you hate that decker or simply seek an alliance with me to take down that arrogant jackass and cut the roots of his malicious Empire that looms over us like a bunch of thunderclouds?"

Albeit he was not confident in the busty blonde, the Raikage was willing to listen to the terms of a compromise and an alliance between them if they would serve to raze Uchiha Sasuke once and for all.

But he was also aware of the fact that he must proceed with caution and play attention to any trap that this woman would try to lure him into.

"I am here to tell you that your fate is in my hands and... Rest assured. Uchiha thinks that we are plotting against him when in reality I have the final trump card up my sleeve. One that is going to crush Uchiha Sasuke down once and for all and considering the latest events and the rumors about this power lessening and his influence is getting weaker then I say that he is already going downhill. "

"I don't get it woman! Stop talking like that fucking derisive brat and speak in a way that I can understand! So you are trying to say that you're here to betray the infamous Uchiha Sasuke and thus get your hands full with the Uchiha Borgata? Seriously?! Why is that? Is the _Senju-Uchiha_ curse still keeping you up at night or are you simply trying to be the renegade hero among your peers? I I would rather say... what has been _left_ from your kinsmen."

Her tempestuous glare pierced him like a bullet sent to his temple as she pivoted on her heels and her honey hair flared behind her back scowling in such an ugly way that the Seven Pits of Hell all cringed at her asperity.

Raikage hit a sensitive cord with that unnecessary statement pointing it to the fact that the endless clashes between Uchiha and Senju left both sides short on member, but the Senju lost even more and thus they were extremely short in number —barely worthy of being called a 'clan' per se.

Only their family name preserved their once notorious fearsome reputation, but she quickly composed herself and stopped the impulse traveling along her arm and clasped fist to pummel the window behind and cause an imbroglio.

She was there to complete the _final part_ of her plan and thus she couldn't attract unwanted attention.

"To put it simply yes, I _do_ plan on backstabbing Uchiha Sasuke and don't worry your pretty head, for I know that you have to put in a lot of effort in this and enjoy the game for it started to get interesting."

Instead of lingering more into the vicinity of that insufferable humongous male, Tsunade paddled in a tumult of pressed steps through the room heading to the door with all the intention to leave him when his vicious curse halt her in her tracks, with a hand already pressed on the knob and her shoulders stiffening; not turning to face him.

"Give me the fucking tape you bloody hag and then I _might_ trust you!" As much as he would have preferred to flaunt his power and influence into her smirking face, the Raikage knew that there were _limits_ that he could not pass and those boundaries created a leeway to the ones of the _law_.

Because as much as he was controlling the Kirigakure no Sato, those loathsome _Feds_ were not corruptible and thus he couldn't risk a clash with the authorities because that would be an immeasurable blow to his credibility and reputation in front of the others.

And no Boss would take him seriously if he wasn't smart and powerful and influent enough to elude the police –with the exception of the _Uchiha_ Family whose members were part of the Police Force.

They both knew that Tsunade regrettably held a valuable card against him with that tape but... he didn't eschew from the possibility of her only _bluffing_ because if he would have been in Uchiha's place, then he wouldn't have traded something so incriminatory and important with someone like Tsunade, probably finding something else to trade in exchange for his associate`s trifling life.

" _Na-ah_ —I have earned it square and fair and thus... don`t play me for a fool _E-kun_ when we know that place is exclusively reserved for _you_ darling. Call me when you decided and... I hope for your own good that you will choose _wisely_."

Half creeping the door open, Tsunade waved to one of the two rather young guards that were lingering against the side wall who was looking quite preoccupied into the direction of the soundproof glass door probably expecting her to attempt to kill their Boss, waving him off while looking at the other one who had such a vapid expression on his face that he seemed to be dozing off, a lollipop dangling from his mouth watching her with empty impenetrable orbs.

* * *

"He needs a larger dose of morphine to quench the pain after the surgery. I take it that you are capable to handle something so simply, right? _Ja ne_ _Ē-kun_ ," Her crooked smirk dripped with malicious intent.

"Fair my _ass_!" _Ē_ `s draconic voice blazed through the empty listlessly illuminated corridor making his associates cringe while Tsunade didn't even react only half turning her head in the direction of the door as two nurses immediately rushed to his side checking on his IV.

She mentally rolled on the floor tittering like a veritable demon in disguise imagining that by now, her very _special_ untraceable device was now securely implanted under the epidermal layer of that moron allowing her not only to monitor his every step and health state, but also mess up his brain and _manipulate_ him without anyone to notice, sending obstructing electric impulses straight to the nervous system —a brilliant invention trademarked by her in association with Orochimaru while they were still college mates.

She had to give Uchiha Sasuke credit for his genius, because no matter how ardently she behold a grudge towards his Clan, not only he was aware of her top secret invention, but he also came up with such a plan to take on the Raikage using that information to trade for Naruto's irrelevant life; he was smart, _really_ smart that handsome bastard.

"Nothing in our world is earned fairly especially in your case, you conniving old hag!" A bulky vein popped on her forehead at the insult; the Raikage coughed strenuously visibly weakened by his surgery. "What is your plan? What the fuck is running through that shrewd conniving mind of yours you _witch_?"

"You shall see soon enough _Ē-kun_. Rest assured thought... I will not make my intentions occult from you."

She smirked at the corner of her mouth impishly silently implying that she would not backstab him... this time, since trust among the Mafia Bosses was something as frail as snowflakes melting onto the warm palm of a hand and barely solid; basically in this world no one can trust nobody.

And that was the brusque risk that Sasuke took —more like a challenge and a leeway to freedom— when he tangled with Sakura, his mortal enemy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raikage`s orbs shuffled from his two faithful associates, Darui and C mentally transmitting them that they shall be on guard and never trust that bombastic woman with sensuous curves and a superhuman power because she was always conspiring.

"Listen up bitch," he clipped bristly zealously, flaming as his temper became shorter and shorter momentarily forgetting about his injuries, shifting his position so as to support himself on his right elbow pressed into the pillow, while the nurses were adjusting his IV.

"I know exactly _how_ you operate and what kind of woman you are and your visit here is already raising alarm in my head. I know that you must be plotting something because your simple presence here so openly is a silent war declaration to Uchiha; an ally of him is visiting his mortal enemy this is a basic for of getting into a beef with another Family Tsunade. Are you trying to get all of that loathsome damned family on my head while I bet... you will be the first one to run like nothing?"

Sighing dreamy like a school girl in front of her first crush, Tsunade continued her rant of laughing at this man playing with him on his own beloved territory and taking much pleasure into riding her revenge on the Raikage and his despicable associates.

Because Tsunade will never forget that the third Raikage has plotted with the Sand to dispose of her granduncle Tobirama Senju, keeping him as a prisoner for eleven days in one of their hideouts in the Turtle Island.

The torture that he was subjected to was brutal, both mentally and physically done in all the unimaginable ways keeping him barely alive to feel agony, guillotined his pregnant wife right in front of his eyes and ultimately chopped him off to shreds with a chainsaw sending parts of his body to all his relatives wrapped in gift packages with ribbons on top and thus put an end to the Senju feud in the Leaf.

Basically they indirectly aided the Uchiha in their final victory, successfully and dishonorably ceasing them off the Leaf and forcing them to find shelter in such a cramped place.

But what she got in store for this man and the entire Mafia Clan in Kirigakure was million times more horrible than what they did to the Senju family as part of a well-orchestrated complot and with the help of Uchiha Sasuke —a man who she will also savvy _manipulate_ — she will take back what rightfully belonged to the Senju... including the ruling over Konohagakure.

"My... my _Ē-kun_ — when did you ever come so perceptive? Last time I checked you were a dumb Godzilla in a prim suit with a package of steel muscles surrounding you thick empty skull."

She chirruped with the same enchanted face as the Raikage continued to bridle nearly breaking the bars of his bed at how viciously he was clutching them with his knuckles going purple in rage. "You won't want to move so much by the way. I have just finished badging you up my _friend_."

Orbs filling with apprehension at her clipped confession stared right back at the woman in front of him, not believing his ears that he heard her correctly; nearly stuttering like an idiot he shrieked at the top of his lungs making the walls and the glass of the windows tremble manically.

"What?! What the fuck do you mean by—" Recognition hit home when her implication sunk into his minuscule brain and he nearly froze at the sudden realization. "—no no you didn't..."

"—Yup," Her elfin smile still gleamed so wrongfully comprising all the ill intent and a sickening disturbing _pleasure_ that sent alarming bells tingling into his head; his associates were confusedly stealing glances to one another not in the bit perturbed by the incident and thus the Raikage got even more confused.

"I DID perform that surgery on you and oh _my_ — what a difficult surgery it was. You could have died Raikage! That Uchiha lad gallantly put some good bullets in your rotting corpse, but thanks to me you have managed to live." _Regrettably_. "You have more lives than a cat to be honest. I didn't think that you would survive considering the damage and the immense loss of blood but _regrettably_ enough, you are still breathing."

 _Not for so long my friend_ , oh— how those unvoiced words were reverberating loud and clear in the space between them, orbs fighting for dominance because no one was determined to show any trace of weakness sin front of each other.

But the Raikage was at major disadvantage, because not only Tsunade was infamous for _never_ accepting to perform a surgery —especially to another Mafia Boss— for a reason unknown, but she always had an ulterior motive; and thus she still didn't make her demands be known to him.

Moreover... who the hell allowed this woman to be his surgeon?! Who summoned her here and why did she accept it? Just to join forces against Uchiha Sasuke? She needed him _alive_ just to help her dispose of him?

That was too little for the compromise that she made. "Bullshit! Who the fuck gave you the right to be my surgeon and why YOU? Who called you?!"

He immediately flared making his inner thoughts be known to her. He needed explications and she will damn right give them to him or else... She would better not make the foolish mistake of underestimate _the_ Raikage.

"Your associates of course," she said like it was nothing finding his expression absolutely priceless in all the plenitude of his dropped jaw stupor taking over rage as he peeled his furious orbs from her to his two dumb companions, both gulping as sensing the evil aura that their Boss was exuding.

"They have literarily _begged_ me to tend you so as their _dearest_ Boss won't go in Hell sooner than planned so I merely came and acquiesced to their conditions." She went on flippantly, pressing his buttons so as to silently sneak under his skin, gain his credence and then fructify it.

* * *

"What conditions?!" he demanded suddenly feeling besieged by this woman albeit she was seemingly _alone_ in the realm of the Devil. "Speak woman!"

"You include me in your plans to destroy Uchiha Sasuke and..." honey orbs flickering to her nails in an exasperating diffidence, she chirruped.

"Lend me your private island for contraband for indefinite time so that I can trade my experimental new drugs in Otogakure and Suna without Uchiha to notice; I have a secret truce with Orochimaru behind Sasuke's back."

The two middle-aged nurses —who were also loyal associates of the Raikage— and his two companions, along with their Capo gasped loud and ridiculously amusing upon hearing her _'humble'_ request in exchange for her benevolent gesture to tend his injuries. "Call it… reminiscing the old college days."

The breath-hitching quietude looming around the room was heavy and lethal; that until the Raikage found it appropriate to erupt in a fit of chortles, snorting at what he has just heard from the woman`s rouged lips.

"Hahah… you want me to… hahahaha… lend you my private island for… hahaha— _Bullshit_!" He outstretched his index digit to the smirking woman regretting his action when the simple gesture sent an electric jolt of pain straight to his shoulder blade, cursing her in disbelief.

Was Tsunade ridiculing him or taking him for a fool? "you`re fucking crazy Tsunade if you honestly think that I would happily comply to your outrageous request! Get out! I don't have anything to give you! I didn't call you here and nor did I beg you to cure me or whatever! I won't make a truce with _you_ from all the people! I am not that stupid as you think so kindly— _fuck off_ my property, your presence makes me vexed and repulsed!"

" _Na-ah_ — E-kun," She flittered her index finger at him like a displeased teacher scolding and abiding her disobeying student, virtually placing him on a level below to her and that was something that both E and his associates noticed, but this was Tsunade`s tenue in all the situations so they let it pass... for _now_.

"You don't want to upset me," Her smile was threatening and dangerous. "I am someone who you don't want to mess with." he knew as much but it went both ways.

" _Bah_ ," he puffed humorlessly leaning backwards onto the pillow that the trembling nurse has fixed for him. "Uchiha is probably having you under strict surveillance." Because nothing absolutely _nothing_ slipped past that man`s vigilance and they both knew it. "You are an idiot if you think that you can corner him or evade him so easily, you old _witch_."

"I am not underestimating Uchiha if that's what you fear, in fact..." High heels clicking on the marble traipsing to him made him more alert as she approached his bed again, making his two right-hand men take an invisible step onwards being on guard in her vicinity.

" _I_ am the one with the ultimate trump card on Sasuke Uchiha like I`ve said. Call it," She dabbed her chin in a thinking manner for the sake of the mood while the corner of her orbs shifted to him, glinting manically in a way that nearly made him scowl. "the ultimate _weapon_ of destruction and so far... it has proven to be extremely fruitions."

 _A weapon so potent against Uchiha Sasuke?_ "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You don't have to know all the details Raikage, but... let`s just say that I have someone keeping a _vigilant_ eye on Sasuke; someone who will destroy that man from the inside out in ways that will leave him scarred and impaled beyond repair."

She promised brazenly, mischievously and unrelentingly almost spiced up with a hint of dementia in her tone, ultimate _defeat_ against Uchiha Sasuke. "And I can promise that it is something even more diabolically than _Death_."

 _Tsunade Senju had someone -most likely a mole- infiltrated into the Den of the Devil Uchiha himself inconspicuously double-crossing him, while he was not noticing it_ , was something that the Raikage found it hard to believe but...

"Who's that person anyway?" He asked anyhow finding her tone suspicious —even more suspicious as her presence there was her sudden _confession_ , because openly admitting that one had a mole infiltrated into another Mafia Family and working as a double spy was something grave since the prospect of betrayal in a Borgata was the worst kind of treason.

And it was common knowledge that Uchiha Sasuke doesn't tolerate traitors being the most inhumanely brutal when it came to castigate —torturing— his spies in addition to his rapidity of sensing them amidst his organization.

"You don`t have to know that… for now at least."

" _Hmpf..._ you could be bluffing Tsunade. It takes some nerve to double-cross Uchiha Sasuke and elude his vigilance and poor unfortunate soul if he gets caught by that man... well let's just say that burning in the most demonic abysses of Tartarus for an eternity is mellow in comparison to his rage. No one would be sane enough to risk something like that."

Of course that they all had spies and perpetrators, but indeed penetrating the Konoha Mafia was something that required very _special_ abilities and, unbeknownst to him, the infinitely idiotic Raikage has nearly hit the nail in the head with one of his casual statements; luckily he wasn't as perceptive as Uchiha Sasuke who was immediately absorbing and digesting every word and every syllable —that insanely intelligent fucker.

"I can assure you that is someone very smooth and equally intelligent as Uchiha Sasuke in fact... you could call it a bittersweet _addiction_."

 _The fuck?!_

Now the things were starting to get to a point that E didn't like in the bit —hence his reticence in doing _business_ with likes like Tsunade Senju —they dwelled in occult, enigmatic. "Get to the damn point woman! What have you offered to one of his associates to backstab his Boss?"

She was insane if she thought that Uchiha freaking Sasuke, the Capo di Capi of the currently strongest Mafia Families was having something so ridiculous as a soft spot.

That man was the personification and the glorification of a heart of stone; he didn't have such feeble things as feelings for anything and anyone, period!

That was common sense, so in other words... either Tsunade was summoning advantages that she did _not_ have to make her words more reliable and credible, or there was something indeed that Uchiha was interested in and Tsunade knew of _that_ thing. If so, then she was definitely worth making a truce with...

And of course that the Raikage would lately _dispose_ of her too, because Tsunade Senju was a pain in the ass for everyone, not only him. But she didn't have to know all of that now.

"I didn't need to offer him anything but to do a little manipulation on him," Her ombre lips curved up mischievously triumphant reminiscing her little 'conversation' with Uchiha Sasuke. "by ingraining a tiny seed into his soul that will flourish into the most lethal weapon of all." There she went again talking dubiously to him.

Why couldn't that woman talk like a normal person? Oh well— Tsunade Senju was hardly considered a regular woman.

Not only she was temperamental lamenting and sobbing over the most unimportant things —like her brother or her lost over— but she was also explosive, capricious and _insane_. And that was why she was unreliable.

You cannot compromise or meet an agreement with an insane person; that much A knew.

"What is that?" He pressed further counting on the precognition of his astute companions, Darui and C —two men who were as ruthless and intelligent as they were prone to be his successors for the title of the Boss after his death.

Tsunade only settled to twine her orbs to his in a deceiving spider`s web, mentally plotting and planning her next move, debating whether it was worth or inopportune to unravel her ultimate trump card to this man.

Ultimately she decided in favor of sharing with this muscular man her _deepest_ secret; one that the Senju family has been concealing for so long ta it nearly fell into the limbs of a forgotten memory trapped in the sand.

"Fine then. I will show it to you so as to show you that my intentions are as genuine as they can be."

Because no Boss can be entirely reliable and she didn't want to be hypocrite and fake innocence, so still keeping a sadistic crooked smirk on her lips, her slender digits slid into the folds of her clothes taking out a photograph, lustrous and fairly old from the flittering hem of kimono and pushed it into the Raikage`s incredulous face.

Wordlessly, he snatched it from her snorting and shaking his head so as to let her know that nothing that she had to offer interested him but...

His orbs flied wide open as a _shock_ and immense stupor has creased over his gasping mien when he glanced to the luscious photograph not actually believing his eyes what he was truly seeing, and for the first time in forever, his calloused loud voice came as a quivering whisper of pure wonderment.

"Oh _shit_! Shit! This is—"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"I have to admit that your idea to _destroy_ the all almighty notorious and terrible Uchiha Sasuke and make his precious Empire crumble is divine my dear friend,"

Hiashi gestured with his champagne glass flute in his right hand and playing with his revolver on the other, while the man in front of him was savoring his _Cohiba_ pipe.

"The union between my younger daughter Hanabi and Sasuke's most trusted associate Uzumaki Naruto will be implacable to our plan. Soon enough the Hyuga will slowly absorb the Uchiha _Inc_. and thus dig a hole into his finances and then... we take care of his more obscure 'small' business."

"I do agree with you my friend but it will not be child's play to strategize against someone so astute as Uchiha Sasuke. He is savvy and insidious and has a lot of connections and tricks up his sleeve. We have to proceed with caution and intelligence if we aim to make inroads in his downfall. But tell me something Hiashi,"

The man took another lackluster puff off Cuban cigar, the puffs spiraling in lackluster spirals. "how do you plan on dealing with Uchiha Sasuke without him realizing your true plans. After all... an alliance is sworn between you from he moment your daughter has become Uzumaki`s betrothed and this type of betrayals are dearly to pay."

Tittering manically, his companion crisscrossed his long legs as his Italian polished shoes gleamed into the honey warm light of the opulent room, seeping from his whiskey, the cubes of ice clattering against the glass.

"Don't concern yourself over something so insignificant Ōnoki because I already got all this planned. I have the perfect mole infiltrated into the Uchiha Borgata and he will be my ticket to success."

His atmosphere was always relaxed, arrogant, confidence exuding a potent and striking aura and that was exactly the portrait that everyone envisioned when thinking about Hyuga Hiashi, the Boss of the Hyuga Family.

"You tell me that someone actually had the nerve to be the mole and betray THE Uchiha Sasuke? The infamous Boss and most bloodthirsty of all? Pfhuuu— _hahahaha_!"

Ōnoki chortled with zeal, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, whistling and patting the armrest with his palm not capable of controlling his hysteric tittering as Hiashi smirked viciously both laughing at the memory of the loathsome Uchiha Boss; a character that they both loathed with rabid passion.

"It takes some courage or a little morsel of insanity to acquiesce to something like this. And? Who's the traitor? One of your best associates I presume..."

"You see… I am the type of Boss who fancies feeling overall _powerful and dominating_ ," He gestured dreamy with hands like encompassing the entire earth in a peculiar symbolic gesture of pointing it out that he would rather control the entire world Ōnoki a dream that was not as utopic as it might sound for a man like Hiashi Hyuga.

Only… there were certain _obstacles_ to overcome but those feeble _stones_ would _soo_ be kicked with the tip of his polished shoe out of his way.

"and thus I like to have more strings attached to my fingers and more tools at my disposal. The man that is the mole keeping me updated with very track of Uchihas moves is _Inuzuka Kiba_ one of his most prestigious and faithful associates and the best spy that I have ever seen in my entire life. That boy has no scruple and will sell his own mother for money and power."

Sinister juicy laughter roared along the five stars luxurious suite as no one knew exactly what type of ultra-secret meeting was undergoing inside.

And if they knew... then Hell would be paid and blood would overflow and that was the reason why Oonoki and Hiashi`s encounter must be done in absolute secrecy.

"Not to mention that he has been leaking on crucial information about Uchihas business, documents and files about his corporations statuses, everything about their properties, the original acts of ownership and of course a record of all his illicit acts —drug trafficking, smuggle, alcohol contraband, prostitution and their forte, the infamous guns trafficking which is their main source of income."

"And? What are you going to do with all those mountains of files stored? Take over his business? Frame him or fraud him front of his worst enemies?" Lips delighted by the velvety drink smirked in pure amusement.

"No. I plan on sending all the entire documents about his business to the Feds." Ōnoki nearly choked on his own drink as the liquid rushed down his throat, orbs flying wide in utmost shock, upon hearing what type of ambitions churned into Hiashi`s mind; that man was downright _insane_ for even ruminating that type of treason against Uchiha Sasuke –from all the people.

Plus, the Police Forces were having a high percentage of Uchiha in manpower so what was the point to such a trifling act? Of course, the _Anbu_ Feds were another story but… Ōnoki felt suddenly on edge about Hiashi`s true plans.

"And this will be the final nail into Sasuke's coffin. For years the Uchiha have been suspected by the authorities for their involvement into the Mafia but the incompetent Anbu Troops have never been capable to perform a detailed inquiry and get to the source of their illicit income; the Uchiha always bribed their way out of all the trials and cleared of all the charges and suspicion because proofs lacks... until now. Files of any Mafia Family that no Family would ever want to fall into the hands of their enemies or authorities pertaining to that cursed Uchiha will soon be mine. Kiba has done a brilliant job in leaking those files from having the plenitude of access into their computers sending all them to _us_ in addition to gaining Uchiha`s trust. Sasuke Uchiha doesn't suspect that he has a mole so close into his secluded circle of trustworthy comrades and when he does it will be too late."

"Are you sure that you can confide into this Inuzuka Kiba lad for such a delicate job? How can you be so sure that he is not a playing Judas turning informer who might double-cross you when you least expect it? What have you offered that man in return to his loyalties?"

This is where Hiashi has started to chortle manically much to Ōnoki`s disbelief. Hiashi was notorious for his stoic conniption barely expressing himself through his solemn refined gestures, rather than keeping himself cold, sober, elegant, sophisticated, classy but extremely cold, calculated and _lethal_.

"I offered him what he craves the most; I granted him the grand privilege of becoming the Hyuga`s next Boss after we dispose of Uchiha and thus offered him Hanabi`s hand —he and my younger daughter are trapped into a fulminant secret affair behind Naruto Uzumaki`s back. I said that he will backbite anyone _with the exception_ of Hanabi; he will die for her and for the power that becoming the next Boss will grant."

The manner in which he referred to familiars, members of his own flesh and blood, as tools was making Ōnoki `s innards churn in disgust; but he had to acquiesce to this man`s outrageous terms if he planned on ever taking down the Uchiha and their Empire that was standing in everyone`s way and thus a liaison with one of his closest associates would pave his way to success.

 _Or so he hoped..._

"You… have _promised_ that pathetic mole that he will become _your_ next Boss when you already have a heir —your daughter Hanabi? Are you out of your goddamn mind Hiashi?!"

As much as they were bloodthirsty cold assassins, _family_ was a sacred concept for any respectable Mafia Boss; they would never ever target or use or disrespect their family members —especially the ladies— if they didn't commit any mortal sin like treason and double-crossing, but Ōnoki doubted that any of Hiashi`s daughters were capable of such an act.

In fact, such cases were so rare than any of them immediately became a hot gossip among the Five Nations; like the one of Uchiha Itachi which was the most famous of all and of course, a low blow for Uchiha`s pride and ego.

"I already did that yes and he has been eating from he palm of my hands. Ambition my friend… is such an endless oasis of weakness to exploit in a man and nothing that Uchiha could offer will rival with the prospect of becoming the next Mafia Leader of the Hyuga; nothing! And besides... who said the in the end I am going to keep my promise to him?"

Again, kittenish laughter drowned into the enchanting taste of the expensive imported beverages and tobacco lingering around the room, giving the extremely important meeting a relaxed and intimate atmosphere —just like they needed in order for one to trick and play the other better, because manipulation and deception was part of any Mafia Leader's repertoire, but appearances and grace must be kept, as well as elegance and manners.

"I thought that _disposing_ of your moles in silence was a basic strategy for a Mafia Boss Hiashi."

"It might be but he is too stupid, servile and power obsessed to notice such fine details. I am already in the possession o most of Uchihas files and have enough proof of his illicit acts to send his ass into prison for the next 100 years; he and his family and friends of course."

Which was naturally more precious than any gold, since it was _Uchiha_ the one that they were talking about and anything that could ruin them and throw them in disgrace and jail was inestimable, more inestimable than any jewelry.

* * *

"What troubles me in this entire dangerous situation Hiashi is Uchiha Fugaku and that spiteful fella of Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi. What information do you possess about that dark horse? Have you managed to keep a track on him?"

"Unfortunately no, albeit my men are intently trying to find a clue of his whereabouts. Last time I have ever heard of that traitor was when he commitment treason against his family and thus has been hunted down and law all throughout the Five nations without success; he and his best pal Uchiha Shisui _'the teleporter'_ have literarily vanished from he surface of the Earth. Some even branded them as dead but I doubt it."

And anyone who beholds a grudge against the Uchiha and sworn revenge against Sasuke was naturally a _rival_ to them who might get in their way and ruin their plans and thus both Hiashi and Oonoki were ready to deal with any unnecessary distractions.

Uchiha Itachi was still posing as a dangerous threat looming into the shadows and lurking, tracing any trails of blood like a hungry shark, probably still plotting from the dark his pending _revenge_.

He was a danger to every single Boss out there and no one has ever heard of him in years. His life or death was also shrouded by incertitude.

"Uchiha Itachi has always been regarded as a genius of his generation. I find it hard to believe that someone managed to end his miserable life and dispose of him in silence. He is too astute to be trapped into an ambush. It takes a very imaginative subterfuge for one to corner Uchiha Itachi and I doubt it that someone has succeeded. You must be careful with this important trivia Hiashi because any intermeddling of this man into your deception might lead to a huge fiasco."

Ōnoki never liked the imbroglio that underwent into the core of the Uchiha Clan; those people were always obscure and intricate with all their meticulous plans and impossible ambitions, starting from the inheritance of their first leader Uchiha Madara. And their current Boss was a mini replica of him!

"Do you think that by considering that Uchiha Itachi is alive and taking into account his deep grudge against his clan... he might be conspiring against them from he shadows?"

"It has already been nearly 18 years since Uchiha Itachi has deserted from the Leaf and went MIA disappearing without a trace. If he has stayed so low until now then it must mean that he is indeed dead meat. Why wait for such a long time to strike I wonder...?"

Overruling the possibility of Uchiha Itachi still scheming against his family or the other Villages was high, risky and no sane Boss would overlook something so important.

What if Uchiha Itachi has made unpredictable alliances with someone who also wanted to dispose of Sasuke _and_ then take over the rest of the Villages?

By controlling the Uchiha's territories was already granting them fifty percent –if not more— success of accomplishing world domination, because those bastards were ruling over the major charters of drugs, weapons, jewelry, prostitution in addition to them being billionaires and owners of multiple corporations and hotel chains.

"Because a man like him only waits for the proper moment to strike just like a _ninja_." The joke that fell from Hiashi`s lips was bombastic and brought another wave of snorts between them, but at the same time they understood that they must proceed with caution keeping their alliance as a secret and having the other Bosses under strict surveillance so as they won't intervene into their plans.

"And? _When_ will this moment be? Now? Tomorrow? In ten years from now?" As much as Ōnoki was a wise man with much life experience, he was definitely _not_ a patient man.

And his most annoying trait was his rudeness and sarcasm; traits that Hiashi found repulsive and insufferable but he had to swallow his insulting remarks over his unpolished conniption and settle with making him feel cozy around him and trust him.

Then he would dispose of this pathetic old decrepit _pest_ after he finished with the Uchiha once and for all. Of that Hiashi was firm in his determination.

"Who knows? That man has already been a hard nut to crack bur momentarily, I doubt it that he will interpose between us and our stratagem. Maybe he assumed another identity for pretend and is already infiltrated into the Leaf or among Uchihas sworn enemies." A dangerous glint in his lunar orbs made Oonoki frown lightly at his implicit meaning.

"It can be _anyone_ of us under pretense." The Tsuchikage returned his scathing double meaning with the same speaking in riddles, in return making Hiashi stare at him with an ambiguous look in those capricious milky orbs.

"Refrains from making idiotic suppositions Ōnoki, this is not the time to ingrain mistrust between us."

The elder man shrugged indifferently wincing in pain when his arthritis sent another wave of pain along his back and joints.

"I was just speculating. It is never idiotic to be cautious around possible wrongdoings in our plans. Now tell me...what are we going to do about _Morphine_?"

That was another pain in the ass an inconvenience into their plans, as much as they were absolutely revolted against those mysterious pests messing up with their business and syphoning all of their money, going as far as to cause incertitude and fleeting beefs between them; an inconvenience that must be immediately annihilated from their way.

"That damned clique of delinquents have managed to pull a good one on me; they intercepted my last cocaine transport and planted intelligent bombs into my secret subterrane cave where the drugs were sold to our major clients for distribution."

He cursed vividly taking another drag of his thick rich cigar, his austere face twisting in pure chafe upon thinking about the sole name of _'Morphine'_ and their growing notoriety and potency. "I want to get my hands on them as soon as possible."

"I agree with you my friend," Hiashi leaned in his chair throwing some files on the crystal antique coffee table that stood between their antique armchairs, letting Ōnoki map its contents. "this is the result of our private investigation."

"What the— are you trying to mock me Hiashi? There is _nothing_ in here for _fuck`s_ sake! Only numbers about their flawless execution! Not a single trace of those people! Who the fuck are those imbeciles?!"

One of their promises was to privately investigate the case of _Morphine_ and then compare the results, but so far their failed every single of them; no traces of the ghostly dark _heroes_ who only targeted the corrupt authorities and the Mafia have been depicted; not a single one of them!

It was like they didn't even exist or if they did, they were spirits. _Mirages_.

* * *

 _Nightmares!_

"I don't know. It is on everyone's mind Ōnoki but you know that no one has managed to depict anything about them; noting except for their cursed favorite drug to kill —morphine. Their method is always infallible and this silent killing is nefarious."

"They also incline to target Uchiha albeit no one has escaped their wrath; albeit I am prone to think that their fugitive targets around us the other mafia families are only a diversion from heir real task."

"You think that they plan to also take down Uchiha Sasuke?" Another hunch occurred into Hiashi's genius mind putting the pieces of the puzzle together and comparing their actions to someone more familiar from their database so as they would have something tangible to start with, rubbing his chin in a ruminating gesture.

"What if this is Itachi Uchiha in disguise? What if that demon has returned and plans to castigate his enemies, starting with his family?"

They couldn't overrule that possibility judging from the finesse of their act and their insidious flawless execution and the meticulousness and adroit of their actions.

"Whoever Morphine is they are not working alone and I doubt it that Itachi has affiliated to another organization and play the... almighty dark heroes who decided to bring peace into the world and clean it from all the mafia. And plus... this doesn't match their abominable style; Itachi's manner of handling his 'business' is tremendously different and less excessive than Morphine`s work."

"What do you mean Ōnoki? What`s peculiar about Morphine, what's so special in their work except that it is insanely fruitions?"

"I don't know how to put it but," He rubbed his fingers like something didn't click and he could not wrap his mind around it. "there is something peculiarly dark and evil in the way they strike something... _insane_ about this. It is almost like all the members have mental problems or psychological traumas and they revel into destroy or kill. It`s just so obvious from their manner of killing or intervening into our business that they savor every murder, every success a lil` bit _too_ much. Normally, people like us like to make a valid point in front of our enemies who dare to put their filthy hands on our belongings but not Morphine, no. They enjoy both the concept of meddling with the Mafia _and_ torturing their opponents distinctly. And Uchiha is their favorite target and this leaves me curious...?"

"Let`s be realistic here— Uchiha Sasuke has a throng of enemies and Raikage is simply one of them. We might be solely for entertainment of diversion like you have said."

Albeit the mystery still shrouded the virtual enemy that they called _Morphine_. "Albeit this eliminates the suspicion about Morphine being one of us two… Less suspects to look out for."

 _Did it really?_

"Indeed _indeed_ my friend but... we will soon have to deal with the problem of Morphine too if we want to eliminate Uchiha from our way. I am still seething about the last time they dared to intervene into my business."

Whacking the armrest with a venomous punch, Ōnoki fumed and bridled rancorously because unfortunately Uchiha was _not_ their only target but their work was flawless as always, mastery, strategically planned like that was the concerto of the most genius pianist.

"Those unfortunate renegades have stripped me of 26$ million dollars in one single fuckin` night and half of the money were my police of insurance that Mei Terumi and that sand idiot Gaara would cooperate with me against Uchiha Sasuke but now that the money haven't been filling their bank accounts the deal is off! Curse that motherfucking Morphine..."

"It`s just so unfortunate that your deal is off but don't concern yourself about this my friend" Hiashi crossed his legs as he took a slice of a grapefruit that was resting onto a silvery ornamented tray among other exotic fruits, seemingly not very concerned about that problem and that was a trivia that made Ōnoki wonder whether he was dissimulating or was simply that _stupid_.

One of Hiashi`s most laughable flaw was that he was thinking that he and his cursed clan was all almighty and _invincible_ believing with all the zeal and blithe in that agonizing sweet dream; they were strong but obviously _not_ Konoha`s strongest Family —not even close.

"Soon enough you won`t be needing those frail trifling alliances with such pathetic fellas. Once we get Uchiha eliminated from our way, with his Empire we are going to dominate the drug and guns market in all. The. Five. Nations. and no one— absolutely _no one_ will be able to stop us. Not Uchiha Sasuke and definitely _not_ Morphine. And don't worry, something tells me that soon enough we are going to unfurl the identity of this mysterious organization."

 _Underestimating your enemies and not acknowledging your real status among the other Bosses is a mortal mistake... Hyuga Hiashi_. Oonoki vaguely wondered what more secrets was this man hiding.

"My people have managed to isolate the genes of a man killed by Morphine last month." He decided to throw the bait and see if the _shark_ will going to come chasing the traces of fresh prey.

Hiashi`s lunar orbs became interested instantaneously. "They are trying to fragment the drug that this people use so as to know the exact formula of the _drug._ "

"And?" He suddenly became interested albeit he was trying his best to fake nonchalance; but Oonoki's discovery was inestimable —morphine`s brilliant drug to silence their enemies and always sneak inconspicuously since they weren't using loud firearms to kill and impale their rivals was their best asset; the thing that turned them into _phantasms_ just like the sinister howls of the cremated insane patients that still loomed over the land where the ruins of the Asylum were standing erect as vestiges of the tragedy. "What's the use of playing the chemists geniuses then?"

 _Supposing that you motherfuckers have been_ _aided_ _by someone with a vast experience and knowledge into the area of poisons and... experiments,_ and sadly enough -for Hyuga- Ōnoki perfectly knew who has been their occult partner into deciphering the formula of the drug, and of course, the genius who helped them isolate the drug from any iota of the blood infected with that drug —since it was basically dissipating into the blood stream leaving no traces -that macabre Orochimaru and his equally odious completely demented right hand man, Kabuto Yakushi.

* * *

What truly confounded Hiashi was why the fuck was Ōnoki affiliated to Orochimaru, since that scandalous snake monster was Uchiha Sasuke`s partner and Konoha and Iwagakure were having an open war undergoing for years, being sworn mortal enemies? Was Orochimaru even considering double crossing _the_ Sasuke Uchiha?

 _How incredibly... interesting_ , Hiashi was smirking inside like there was not tomorrow not actually caring whether Orochimaru was backstabbing Uchiha on the back, or it was the other way around since he was scheming and planning on doing just as so —even worse.

He had no direct association to that snake man nor did he ever trust the Sannin but still... he wondered whether Uchiha Sasuke was aware of this 'small' affiliation between Ōnoki and Orochimaru and if he was then why was he being so _passive_?

 _Is Sasuke planning on taking_ _both_ _of them at once?_

"Think about it Hiashi," Without even letting it notice that his mind was drifting from the conversation momentarily shutting the Tsuchikage off, Hiashi`s attention diverted back to him as it was divided into vying with Uchiha for reaching to the peak in that silent sworn still undecided confrontation.

On the exterior he was the perfect marble statue on a Greek temple and his pearly orbs never wandered still pinning Ōnoki `s mischievous and playful olive orbs; that man was always so rude, scheming, plotting talking in riddles like ridiculing him.

"if we are able to get the formula of that drug then we are going to be able to find out where do they get their ingredients for because remember... those are drugs that only hospitals are allowed to detail; obtaining them clandestine is as risky and illegal as procuring any normal drug."

 _If only Hiashi could kill this conspiring hag right now..._

"So… you think that they have close bonds to one of the Bosses that are in charge with drug trafficking like... _Uchiha_ for instance?"

Hiashi actually couldn't impale that snort escaping his lips momentarily putting the fruits knife that he was using to gracefully peel his fruits to laugh at this imbecile; was Ōnoki that much of a genius?

"So... in other words, you suggest that Uchiha is supplying with weapons _that_ morphine who just coincidentally at the very same people who rob him constantly? That would be entirely priceless my friend. A marvelous spectacle indeed, but I must break it to you that Sasuke is not _that_ insane." Because a certain dosage of insanity was indeed simmering into that man`s skull, no doubt about it.

"What if… he's _faking_ it that he is being robbed and in reality only _us_ the others are being robbed?"

Instantly, Hiashi`s atmosphere grew serious and austere; form that perspective, Ōnoki`s words started to tinge into the color of wisdom so... what if that imbecile had a point?

What if Uchiha was playing a demented game with all of them and framed everyone, every single one of them including his own family and associates?

He had the nerve and the guts that was for certain. Uchiha Sasuke is capable of _everything_. "What is that your mind concocts?"

He rubbed his chin intently, trying to wrap his mind around the possibility.

Pinching the bridge of his sculpted nose, Hiashi placed a seed of doubt into the caverns of Oonoki`s mind that had the Tsuchikage reel backwards sinking into the opulent piece of furniture, leisurely listening to Hiashi`s inkling.

It wasn't that he was doubting his sharp intuition, but Hiashi had a penchant of being paranoid and sense that implicit machination where it was not the case.

"There has been an idea churning into my mind recently but I didn't find any solid ground to base my assumption on." His fulgurating orbs shone with determination and vehemence. "What if Morphine and Uchiha Sasuke have a connection?"

It was something that Hiashi has always suspected simmering into the depths of those experienced orbs, but he was tempted to think that Uchiha will not allow his Family to lose so many millions just to trap an enemy into a cage.

And if they truly had a bizarre occult liaison, then what was his game? _Who_ was Uchiha Sasuke`s real enemy and who was he prone to fight against?

His foamy chortles cooling off haphazardly, a frown creased his lush snowy eyebrows crimpled in confusion. "What? A connection? _What_ type of connection? Of course... besides the one of pure hatred that seems to loom over us too since he is targeting him."

"I don't know I don't know— it's just... I cannot express it clearly but my intuition alerts me of the fact that Uchiha Sasuke hides something. Something _huge_ that is going to change the Five Big Mafia families forever." His intuition was syphoning constant jolts of worry through his bones in ways that Hiashi couldn't decipher.

His low ruffled whistle boomed around the room, pulling his lower lip between his sharp canine Oonoki begged to differ; his theory regarding Hyashi Hyuga was coming together right in front of him but at the same time, he had to give the man credit for being one of Uchiha`s most trusted associates from his exclusive hermetic entourage.

"Uh-oh— you are being paranoid my friend. And what would that be? We all want to overrule the other Bosses so this is not something new but it is difficult to believe that Uchiha Sasuke has the power to take over all of us; his bonds are nowhere near secure with maybe the exception of that snake faced man— that lecherous creep Orochimaru."

"The Sound is nowhere near influential or powerful." But the lack of power and influence, Orochimaru was cleverly compensating with conniving fingers, craftiness, imagination and a little dosage of insanity injected into his already deviant mind.

"Don't overestimate him after all, he _did_ kill the previous Kazekage and now his moronic creepy youngest son has took over the Sand Borgata and is touted to be equally genius like his father."

The one who invented a new method of cultivating opium was Orochimaru`s fearsome demonic patriarch, whose obsession for immortality tangled with the delirious pathos for occult practices of forgotten clans, tribes whose beliefs were intimately embracing with the element of mysticism and dark arts.

And his son proved to have just as much versatility in the arts of manipulation the darkness in the others hearts, taking full advantage of their weaknesses then exploiting them into seeing from his own perspective –the flaws of this world— ultimately taking control over their savage hatred blooming from the depths of the seed of acerbity subtly imbued into their soul from the quintessence of the first consorts of sinners.

"Pure speculations. Orochimaru doesn't have the same power as before. Not after Konoha and Kirigakure betrayed him and now Uchiha Sasuke is trying to mend those bonds again by associating with this man... hmm— I won't negate it that they do have similar taste and conniption but… there is no equilibrium of powers; Uchiha Sasuke is far more versatile and conniving."

"It is very convenient for Uchiha Empire to have such an ally securing his northern borders considering that the Sound is a convenient cheap gateway to the Sea and thus his shipments are entering the country basically tax-free. And that convenience of having him as an associate rather than a needle pressed into his nape was highly fruitions to someone as equally lush in intricate negotiations as Uchiha Sasuke and plus, the strategy was convenient to Sasuke sine he cold supervise and track any suspicious move of the Sannin since it was common sense that any _snake_ was a natural traitor. One who wasn't making any genuine affiliations."

"Orochimaru only takes a small part of the huge amounts of money that Uchiha makes from guns trafficking on the sea and in return, Orochimaru is in charge with safely delivering the guns to Konoha's harbors secrets that Uchiha owns and since that country is his giant 'lab' to play, the risks of the cargos being intercepted by the Police is zero."

Hiashi nodded as Sasuke was indeed a sneaky bastard. "I have to admit that alliance has been intelligent from Sasuke`s part. And such a small emergent nation as the Sound will never dare to double-cross Uchiha Sasuke. Also, considering that Orochimaru practically controls the hidden Hot water Village and the Hidden in Forest Village, Uchiha Sasuke can comfortably keep a close eye on the Raikage and the entire land of lightning."

Rancorous laughter erupted in a lush effluence around the room as their half lidded orbs peeped from behind hypnotic, challenging and calculating irises seeing with their _minds_ rather than with their hearts what the _rival_ wanted to suggest through his words.

"I bet you that Raikage is sleeping with an eye open and bristles at how Uchiha is one step ahead from him always on his back. I know that I won't sleep soundly with such an enemy observing me closely."

Images of a _cornered_ Raikage pushed too far from his hot-headed limits slid into he vaults of their minds as both enjoyed the virtual vexation of the man, almost tasting the bitterness of E`s infatuated rage on the tips of their wicked tongues.

Bristling in all the glory of a howling beast set on devouring its prey, but Uchiha Sasuke was a formidable rival way _out_ of the Raikage`s league; because his intellect could never be impaled by a bundle of muscles plied into the spectacular body of a brainless man –the perfect puppet to be maneuvered by clever strings.

"But that only means that the Raikage is forced to seek strong _allies_ against Uchiha Sasuke right?"

Naturally, since the instinct of survival was the first one to kick in in such a situation and, albeit E was the type of incorrigible stubborn whose arrogance was making him trip against his own implied limitations, his counselors would most likely bestow for him to seek strong allies capable of rivaling Uchiha`s artistry in plotting and scheming.

Such a fine crafty Boss will only surrounding himself by a clique of equally creative associates, Ōnoki remarked with a bittersweet click on his tongue, understanding that he had a good eye for scouting Hiashi`s daughter for a marriage of convenience and a union between the Uzumaki and the Hyuga Clan, unaware that Sasuke and Naruto had their own plans being nourished as they talked.

"He once offered or— rather demanded an alliance with the Hidden Stone Village but I not-so-politely escorted his humongous bulky self out of my palace for this impertinence."

Vicious snickers slid to their malicious orbs as a frenzy charged through them, to finally dispose of Uchiha Sasuke as the prospect of finally _eliminating_ that obstacle from their way gleamed like a tempting gemstone carved into hard stone, yet to be grasped by one of them –to snatch that chance to end the Feud of such an unconquerable Boss was more alluring than the forbidden fruit.

A fruit entombing the core of _sin_ that Sasuke himself has already enjoyed,  savoring its ambrosia taste for as long as it graced his lips then _enslaving_ the stone in his arms forever, as a perpetual  curse that chained Sakura to him; voluntarily succumbing to her dulcet.

"I sill haven't forget how he teamed up with the Mist and the Land of Waves to attempt and stop my alcohol and tobacco shipments in the Sand and Hidden Cloud four years ago, that bastard. We barely survived that crisis."

A look of pure chagrin etched on his face, Hiashi crunched his nose in pure revolt envisioning that abominable brute in his haste for power and more power, shifting his position on the armchair like the one of a King without a _crown_ void of sentiments and bearing the numerous vestiges of his _failures_ weighting upon his hunched shoulders, crouching over his crossed legs, fingers linking in an intellectual pose.

"I always despised that loathsome brute, to be completely honest. Such tempestuous vulgar man he is, with his lack of tact in the arts of deception and a flaring temper only doubled by the brazen of his daring actions. Good thing that Uchiha Sasuke is having the same disapproving opinion over him in fact… I hope that right now, our _dearest_ E-kun is undergoing a risky surgery courtesy of a violent beef occurring between them. One of our moles there has just briefed my Vice President about it. Our eternally implacable Sasuke- _kun_ has succeeded in impaling that gargantuan nitwit with two bullets on his shoulder which apparently caused him a severe injury. In lieu, Uzumaki Naruto has also suffered severe injuries."

Which was highly inconvenient since Hiashi was planning on marrying Hanabi to Naruto to gain full access to the Head of the Leaf Mafia.

"Really now… What happened to him? So has Uchiha Sasuke –the almighty King of Stoicism and the heart of Stone himself— with his unconquerable composure and self-discipline engaged into a _beef_ with an equally psychotic enemy? _Heh_ — I earnestly hope he dies. It would be good riddance for the Mafia Families. In fact… it would have been marvelous if they _both_ killed each other off."

"It was Uchiha Sasuke himself seeking A out and he discharged some bullets into his shoulder severely injuring him." Orbs that infiltrated the light in a pitch black olive tinge, welled in surprise at Hiashi`s babble.

"Kiba has informed me that Morphine has managed to intercept one of Uchiha`s cargos right into the middle of the Ball that Uchiha has organized in his mansion and used the autopilot signal to forwards that shipment to the Raikage, then conveniently announced the Prosecutors and the Feds about it. I heard that they are still investigated and had a warrant of arrest on three of Raikage's most trustworthy associates in charge with his finances and shipments. Uchiha apparently fructified the chance that Morphine has caused to deepen the aperture between them and thus paid him a courtly visit departing with two bullets of farewell."

"Hahaha—" A calloused palm paddling against the headrest in a disarray rhythm, Ōnoki erupted in a another hysteric laughter momentarily forgetting the cigar clutched into his crimpled digits, leaning onwards to enjoy that moment of absolutely blithe at the Raikage`s misfortune; definitely being into the radar of the cruel Uchiha Sasuke was anything but mirthful.

"That Uchiha Sasuke must be equally insane to confront Raikage like that; in open field penetrating his apparently unconquerable territory traipsing within the boundaries of his territory like it was the back of his Royal back Garden!" Sliding his silken handkerchief under the bags of his amused orbs whipping away the rivulets of teardrops sliding along his cheeks, Oonoki tittered.

"But things start to get interesting from there." Completely not absorbed by the excessive incessant tenue of this coltish short man with elusive responses and juicy zeal for manifesting himself publicly, Hiashi continued with the same hint of calmness and a dangerous glint in his glossy voice.

"Imagine that Uzumaki Naruto has been severely injured into that beef and needed immediate surgery and guess where did Uchiha Sasuke sought for _help_?" The notion of help binding two Mafia Bosses together had but one representation —compromising; that desperate must Uchiha have been to be willing to accept any form of collaboration with someone like Tsunade Senju –a formidable rival temperamental and swaying from extremes to another, being as unreliable as the winding tides was because no Boss would ever seek help -they only took and demanded and took under the threat of the gun`s bullet ready to be discharged from the barrel but they never ever expressed such vulnerability and incapacity as seeking for _help_.

It automatically implied that they were _lackin_ g in an aspect and relied on the help of another and thus that person would have some sort of _influence_ over him and that was incorrigible and unacceptable for a Mafia Leader; especially since he was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Where?"

Moonlit hues blitzing in pure thrill, Hiashi smirked a thin curl of his fine lips tapping a glass of strong whiskey against his lips. "To one of the three legendary Sannin; he personally sought Princess Senju _Tsunade_ to save his precious _dobe`s_ pitiful life!"

"No way! You`re kidding me!" Had his two faithful associates hear what Hiashi was babbling about, they would have probably been rolling on the plush carpet made of Egyptian linen and camel linen sewed with silk, his throat constricting of chortles escaping his chest and nearly went hyperventilating.

"Uchiha Sasuke even sought for help to _that_ crafty witch?! Well well… How stupendous indeed... I wonder what did he offer in return for that woman to agree to that."

"Kiba doesn't know of such details since they have been agreed on in private and in fact... I don't think that anyone but Uzumaki Naruto himself knows; but as his best pal he won't ever open up that obstreperous mouth of his to disclose. My guesses are that he offered one of his enemy`s heads for this. Yours or Raikage's."

Thus Tsunade Senju would never acquiesce to a truce that promised something so hard to accomplish; she would have never agreed to tend Uzumaki Naruto just to get her clutches on an indirect enemy.

"So Uchiha Sasuke plans on disposing of E by teaming up with Tsunade Senju who holds a terrible grudge against the Land of Lightening, huh? But as far as I am concerned the Senju and Uchiha have always been at war since the foundation of those two powerful clans."

"That is correct but seventy years ago some sort of truce has been signed between Uchiha Madara and Hashirama Senju and that was supposed to stop the animosity between them. Only... it hasn't work so well since Tobirama Senju confronted the Leader of the Uchiha from then who was Izuna Uchiha —Madara`s brother himself— and was forced to abandon the Borgata, pack his stuff and get his ass out of the Land of Fire in shame and disgrace. It was only three decades later that his niece has successfully managed to build a small Empire on herself and she holds a grudge to all the Fie Nations rather than solely Uchiha for never giving her a hand; at that time Uchiha was too powerful and it was convenient to no one to go against them just to help the falling Senju. I wonder what made them handshake now... as far as I know, Tsunade and Sasuke hardly spoke to each other and Fugaku and Tsunade have never been close acquaintances."

Shoulders shrugging with two nonchalant jerks, their orbs slid into a suspicious glance. "Who knows what those two plotted but I don't like it in the bit –this agreement between Uchiha Sasuke and Tsunade Senju..."

A lackluster shook of his head doubled Ōnoki `s ineptitude to decipher the contents of the truce between Uchiha And Senju; just what could they have plotted in order to cease the embers of a fire between them that has been flickering for so long?

"I don't like it in the bit... these two people are utmost intelligent and if they unite forces..." the elder Bosses' words were shrouded in wisdom as his foreboding was genuine and full of factualness.

"I suggest that you keep a close eye on their tracks; I wouldn't want furor on the borders of my village." Since Uchiha had closed bonds with the smallest forces armed with firearms and inhumane thirst for blood looming around the outskirts of his realm, always creating ruckus on the borders.

"Of course that this is exactly what I am doing. In any case, my advice is to secure your southern borders just in case. Especially those ones with the Hidden Rain and Grass."

"It's difficult to do so since they started to get cozy with that imbecile of a Raikage who is so close to the Leaf and now they are negotiating an alliance with the Bloody Mist."

"Things are not rays and sunshine in the Hidden mist either," Tucking on a bamboo wooden sculpted case sliding the shelf open, Hiashi held a fine stick like a lecturer and unfurled the detailed map of the Five Great Nations representing the feuds of every known Mafia Family and its geographical distribution, encircling on a short dot on the map; Ōnoki's orbs slid from Hiashi`s calculated ones to the piece of glossy paper.

"I have records that someone has attempted to murder Terumi Mei twice. The suspect looks strikingly similar to the Demon of the mist, the criminal rogue Momochi Zabuza who apparently has teamed up with Hoshigaki Kisame the former subordinate of Suikazan Fuguki from the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist and are now plotting to kill the current Boss tire and take over."

Hence, Mei`s desperation to seek strong allies –like Uchiha Sasuke—to secure her borders and ensue her own safety; no one would find it highly convenient to attack the Leaf`s associates without being well prepared to risk a direct confrontation.

"This doesn't sound internal conflicts will percolate to us as well since we are all intimately connected —be it on good or bad terms. We need more informants in those regions since they are very strict with surveillance and hard to penetrate from the outside."

"Espionage is difficult in the Mist since they are so hermetic and their methods of killing their comrades and trust no one is notorious and popular; they even mill family members which is so sinful and gruesome."

Hiashi reminded courtly, bitterly that his two attempts to vigilance have not been fruitions. "They are just like Amegakure from this point of view —impenetrable."

"Nothing is impenetrable when you infiltrate into their Intelligence division." That was of course true, but the Intel division manipulated every secret and every crucial piece of useful information which might find its utility when secrecy and conspirators created an aperture into one of the Families, and thus it was common strategy to try and pervade through that incredibly exclusive secluded clique.

But as much as it was basic strategy, it was also extremely _difficult_ to accomplish considering the identity of those men.

Faithful associates who would mirthfully exchange their life in lieu of preserving that information; members of the family, sworn brothers.

"Easier said that done, but no worries my friend, I already got charge with this. I sent two of my best associates for espionage mission in the Hidden mist. Soon enough they are bound to send information through one of our informants that surveillance from the ocean. I can assure you that those rebels are bloody and enjoy killing and they are getting more and more popular. I heard that there were even rogues deserting from the other Villages to join the Mist rebellion for war prey, money, women and drugs."

Ōnoki`s secret was in reference to an extremely elite organization established into the core of their ANBU troops capable of infiltrating into an organization seemingly defectors from another Village.

Usually they were trained to withstand years of continuous strict surveillance before being accepted into that sensitive organization, of course in exchange for the information about their own village.

"Tempting indeed..." But risky and costly to be sustainable on a long run, Hiashi concluded. "Neji told me that Uchiha was wise to try and approach Mei Terumi and I know realize it that his true purpose was to keep an eye on the Mist`s movements rather than seek an alliance with that bipolar instable woman."

In a similar fashion to what he was doing in regards with Orochimaru and probably he was aiming to monopolize the vast areas of oil resources pooling under the waters surrounding the coastlines of the Hidden Mist –a business which would syphon huge amounts of money into Uchiha`s bank accounts.

* * *

"How come," An elfin smirk sleeking along his lips, Oonoki confronted Hiashi`s orbs with determination and that peculiar annoying amusement. "that Neji Hyuga is involved into your plan to overrule Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Of course he is. My nephew`s affiliations are only the ones with his family —the Hyuga clan— and never the others. He has been my best _tool_ as I plan on making him the Boss of the Hyuga Can. He is the most capable as I only have daughters or rather— _had_ two daughters."

It was astounding how Hiashi could be so evasive, so nonchalant in disposing of his own family members and associates using them as pawns on his machinations.

"Whatever happened to your other daughter?" Ōnoki implied smartly suspecting that something gruesome might have transpired into the secrecy of the Hyuga Clan.

"You had an elder one didn't you? What was her name... _Hinata…_ Hyuga Hinata your first born and the rightful leader of the Hyuga Borgata. Don't tell me you killed her!"

Dramatically, Ōnoki chortled rudely just envisioning what horrible fate has Hinata faced, since everyone was suspect about her mystifying disappearance.

"No, of course I didn't," Hiashi looked apprehensive, his words trimmed by an exacerbated arrogance. "I locked her up into a convent of nuns and after it regrettably been cremated to the foundation I locked her up into a Mental Asylum that has also perished into the flames of _purgatory_ like an ex-nun like her would say. But that was beside the point since the director informed me that unfortunately my beloved child has hanged herself into the bathroom."

"My deepest condolences to you Hiashi." He didn't mean it wholeheartedly, as they both laughed hysterically coating Hinata`s memory in a trifling mockery not ever reminiscing about her with earnestly and affect except for the truth that he disposed of the elder offspring of the clan conveniently as she served of no purpose to them –Hinata was not born a Mafia Leader.

"I heard that by the end of the next month, Uchiha will be host of a grandiose Banquette in honor of the Capo`s engagement and many fine guests were invited."

"The engagement party of Uchiha Sasuke the Capo di Capi himself with the exquisite dame from the high society Uzumaki Karin." Smirking savagely at the double implication, he clipped.

Hiashi admitted tilting his head once in a brief nod, well aware of the fact that there was _history_ lingering into the virtual bride`s veil of Uzumaki Karin and her role in Uchiha`s life.

They both wondered whose _mole_ she was and what malicious intent that red-head witch had frenetically concocting how to wrap Sasuke around her adroit digits as she was notorious for handling everything with diligence, intuition and intelligence –by no means was Uzumaki Karin stepping into the shoes of a perfect concubine, a high class prostitute.

No, she was an eloquent _madam_ of the crème de la crème, refined, dignified with finesse in her tenue, a conniving intellect mingled with a strong sense of irony, beautiful in her own right with moonlit skin and fire in her lush long tendrils and a mysterious enigma coating her.

Uzumaki Karin was a _beauty_ in the high class, a worthy woman with very desirable background; her marriage with Uchiha Sasuke was envied and never pitied or mocked, on _no_! Not in the bit.

But the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was secretly in love with his enemy was a whole other story… one that was fortunately enough occult to everyone. "The noblest _slut_ of the Hidden Leaf." They exploded in rancorous laughter.

"What benefit would Uchiha from _that_ hysteric alliance with that woman? Did he pity that whore so much?"

"No. My guess is that it would be an act of benevolence towards her cousin Uzumaki Naruto. The woman is a poor orphan who lives on the Uchiha and Uzumaki`s expenses and spends the money. In reality my people discovered that she is Orochimaru`s spy,"

Hiashi tittered ironically when in reality they were scowling at the prospect of Karin potentially ruining their plans with a strategy that was occult to them. "and favorite _bitch_. But you know Uchiha Sasuke… no one can actually tell what is on his mind. Something he must have planned in regards to that woman."

"Maybe he is just masochist..." For the time being, Ōnoki was not concerned by the problem of Uzumaki Karin.

Currently, she posed as no threat and her only suspicious thing was that she was not sharing Uchiha`s bedchamber in addition to spending his overflowing amounts of money on maintain her coquettish refined but luxurious wardrobe.

"Whatever it is, after I dispose of Uchiha Uzumaki will naturally follow but firstly I plan on intervening into his secret agreement with Tsunade Senju. My guesses and speculations are that Senju Tsunade plans on teaming up with Raikage against Uchiha Sasuke and I don't want to be on the wrong side when they will com crushing down the Leaf."

Sleek tongue rolling against his lips, wet and dripping with honey beverage that was melting down his throat, Hiashi decreed solemnly, his fist clasping around the end of the armchair that was sculpted with mythological motives, fingertips brushing over the detailed mahogany head of the _Cerberus_ carved in expensive wood, polished with lacquer shimmering like his moony orbs into the capricious dim light of the flickering candles of the crystal chandelier, million crystals reflecting the _true_ imagine of two demons scheming downright.

Tsuchikage half-heartedly nodded in agreement, sealing their secret truce with a short courtly raise of his own glass skyward mimicking Hiashi`s gesture.

Inwardly, he was already on the same page as him plotting how to _dispose_ of his now partner later on when their enemies would be gone.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ear dabbed against the soundproof doors, hearing enhanced by a small smart device in the shape of a giant artificial silicone ear pierced by wires like microphones, the heavily entertained man was nearly melting against the door with his knees nearly knocking against the carpeted floor, he was barely quenching the nefarious tittering. " _Kukuku_ — those decrepit motherfuking _atheists_..."

Tilting his head over his shoulder, he croaked in a ragged whisper filled with heavy thrill to his two stoic female companions the result of his _'research'_.

"so… they plan on taking down Uchiha Sasuke by using that divine fucker of Ai-chan`s ex fuck-buddy Kiba Inuzuka as a mole _hahaha_ — gotta hand it to them though... to attempt something like this against an _Uchiha_ is something appreciative."

"What about Uchiha Itachi?" There was a definite _look_ on her bright amber orbs that made Hinata nearly quick an eyebrow up in confusion at her momentarily flicker in her disciplined temper; something about the way her shoulders tauten briefly in a vestige of something distressing her made Hinata wonder whether she still behold an emotional attachment to that man.

She knew from Konan that Itachi was back into the picture and probably with a dexterous strategy in his mind and a sole scope; to sprinkle punishment.

After they escaped the abominable Reunion of Missionary Nuns compelled into the chambers where they stumbled after successfully leaping from Uchiha`s balcony, being forced into participating to the ritual under the lamentable excuse that was hardly plausible –that they are new members cuddling into the balcony when the seniors have went inside, thinking that they have foolishly stumbled into another room accidentally –and shockingly the nuns have naively trusted their words.

Of course that they naturally blend into the throng of nuns sending prayers to Heaven since Hinata was immediately pulled into the rituals and flawlessly reciting from the Holy Book, as well as Konan who was a good pretender since she knew about the history of religions, was a Wicca practitioner accustomed to prayers and rituals.

And being friends with Hinata Hyuga, that Goddess entrapped into a cycle of hatred, a nun with a cherub mien and pristine soul pierced by poisonous venom digging deep into her heart, like vines of _death_ and _sin_ weighing heavily upon her shoulders, like the most agonizing plight, blending in was no problem.

To them.

Because Hidan was in the verge of fainting, hyperventilating and barely keeping his indecent curses at bay.

"What are you so preoccupied about Konan-chan?" Said woman shook her head and smiled to her. "I see you tensed... full of thoughts and nearly anxious and this is not like you. What are you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing," she nearly blubbed, her lithe shoulders momentarily wilted with a heaviness coddling on her that Hinata could only surmise, but never venturing into the abodes of where Konan`s mind was teetering, reeling in thoughts that were making her sag like that; even faltering for a moment was enough to betray internal strife.

"honestly, I am just tired because I haven't as much had any sleep in two days and I nearly got caught by Sasuke's associates and thus this has made me a lil` bit nervous and now that we have barely escaped from the room without unraveling our real identity to Uchiha Sasuke... it all got to me the tiredness that's all. I just need... s—sleep that's all, really…?"

She was outwitting the subject with a stash of secrecy curled into the pits of her chest, her orbs now focusing on the task beforehand rather than coddling into the intimacy of Itachi`s beloved memory and the obvious effect that was harvesting into her mind.

Curse him for always finding his way back into the expanse of her chest where her most fragile part was sashaying along that heart-jerking incertitude.

Konan didn't even knew of his whereabouts or his plans, only having an evasive promise of returning to her, thus letting her reel in expectancy to his call.

That _if…_ he decided to contact again, because Itachi's spruce epistles were kindred to the ones of a wraith; always dissipating like peas of dew in the morning vanishing under the warm expense of her palm perishing under hers, touching and only being a grace to her leering orbs forever forbidden to _touch_ , girded to her most longing desires.

Beads of sweat were creasing the span of her eyebrow as she discreetly thumbed along the curve of her forehead, but Hinata disputed her seemingly unfailingly response after a moment of mapping her out meticulously, both her pensive orbs assessing, _concerning_ and proclaiming. "You are not lying to me Konan-chan,"

Her voice warm and moony was a prim whisper breezing into Konan`s ear, almost soothing and sympathetic with a hint of nit-picking foreboding into it.

A cold shiver jolted along Konan`s spine somehow pertaining to the quixotic experience that Hidan felt whenever Hinata was being so austere, so unperturbed with her crooked tranquility, this time, her words dripping with nothing but concern.

"is it about the person that you have stumbled upon while you were being chased by Naruto-kun right? Who was that person Konan-chan? And what role does he have in your life for you to fret out like this?"

Her shoulders nearly sagged again while Hinata bestowed an occult affiliation to someone who was probably mentioned into the private discussion that they were caving in.

But before she got the opportunity to confront her friend with the most amber orbs about it, Hidan whirled his head about and crossed at the two blubbing women, teeth grinding together in tempest.

"Fucking stop whispering into my damn ears, you obnoxious women! I can't hear shit with all your relentless fidgeting, damn it!" Why were all the ladies so high-strung when they needed to move like phantoms was beyond his comprehension, but women were digging into an enigma that was as old as time itself and thus far out of is understanding. " _Hush_ — for fuck`s sake! Fuckin` annoying gossiping _women_..."

Again, Hidan returned to his original place heaving his special device latching into to his ear, placing it against the door to hear the ultra-secret conversation.

It was just a miracle that their body-guards and associates were not loitering nearby to interrupt their peeping-Tom, in a moment when they were nearly in the possession of a inestimable information —the token of Hiashi- Ōnoki`s partnership to defraud Uchiha Sasuke.

Swift eidolon steps of her sandaled feet dabbed against the carpeted floor with light steps that made no ripple into the air, slender digits encircling around Konan`s bicep nervously heaving Hinata, backpedalling from the nearly bridling Hidan around the corner of the crossing corridors, to confront her privately.

The concern radiating from her friend`s frisky aura was disheartening and worrisome to someone with a sixth sense for _that_ kind of girl problems that Hinata has once been the victim off; _love_.

"Konan-chan," Hinata`s musical tone turned high pitched, soprano light as a pleasing soft rain pelting against the window, orbs sliding to Konan`s own that were having a distinctive glint about them —once that it has never been there before. "Please do not hide anything from me."

Her tune was hummed serenely and sisterly, tempting Konan to coddle into that inviting gesture to open up her heart to Hinata, not in the bit reproachful or spiteful as it came as a lenitive companionship. "This could put us all into dangerous situatio—"

"—I am not trying to hide or lie to you Ai-chan," Fine-combing her bob stylized tendrils that were unwound from her peculiar up-do, she teetered nervously, glancing to the austere halls like capable to distinguish something more into the silence.

"it`s just— I was nowhere near expecting to see him after all these years I—" she exhaled realizing that she acted so out of character, being nervous and fidgety antsy and discombobulated, swiveling to meet her a bundle of concern huddled on Hinata`s moonlit visage.

"—Ai-chan," A whispered tone caved in as Konan stole a glance onwards to where Hidan was busy peeping, evidently not wanting him to peep into their conversation whacked Hinata like a gust of frozen water against the face; realizing the elongation of Konan`s tempest in regards to what she sputtered further. "The person that I have encountered yesterday is... Uchiha _Itachi_."

Thin lips parted in a silent gasp, horror etched onto her face visible in her brows as they rose together while shock resided into her throat like a nub making her feel a cold shiver ripple along her spine; she knew that bespoken feeling never receding from her _own_ chest while she blubbed.

"W—What— _what?!_ " Hinata stammered just like when she couldn't contain her stupor. "Y—You have m—met your f—former _lover_ in U—Uchiha S—Sasuke`s venues and t—that person just happens to be his b—brother that is supposed to be d—dead and gone?! Impossible!"

"I give you my word that I haven't imagined it or invented it Ai-chan; you _have_ to believe me!"

Her voice was inconspicuous, tempered knowing that Hidan`s would clip if she let it become evident that Konan still held him affectionate in her heart, thus she leaned onwards to Hinata, omitting Hidan`s silent cackles in regard to what he was overhearing behind closed doors.

But the confession about Itachi`s whereabouts, his whimsical appearance into the picture after such a long time trimmed to Hinata`s alertness; what was the purpose of Itachi`s return and more importantly, why did he decide to reappear into _Konan`s_ life again?

Clearly, he was updated with much more about her possibly keeping a vigilant eye on his younger brother for all that time.

But if Uchiha Itachi, a man whose tenue and moves had the same pattern of an wraith, always rippling into the limbs of shadows and never revealing his prints, then the possibility of him being alert about _Morphine_ was also pressing and alarming.

Hinata knew from her objective third party`s point of view that Itachi has revealed himself to Konan with a definite purpose; to deliver a clear message, to make a statement still being shrouded into the same mysticism as always and that left Hinata reeling in incertitude, almost… anxiety.

Doubled by the fact that she, Hidan and Konan were currently spying on her _father_ and Ōnoki, being separated by only an immeasurable aperture of pure hatred concocting from the pits of Hell and blazing in bubbling peas of tar and a thin filigree wall.

The pang above her left breast clipped upon reminisces of their last encounter huddled inside her mind.

"I am telling you the truth Ai-chan! It was him, undeniably _him_ sister! It was Uchiha Itachi my ex-lover! The only love of my life and he was there in his brother`s house for fuck`s sake! The problem is that we haven't spoken too much because there was no time!"

Chapped lips nipping nervously, Konan was a bundle of nerves packed into the cup of her chest, welling into the knot of her tummy silently fretting at the possibility of being reunited to him again.

Just like Hinata, her suspicion was that Itachi wanted to let her know that he had everything under strict _observation_ , but what he _did_ confirm with his presence was that he was not an enemy.

 _And Sakura 'Morphine' Haruno, their friend and sister was upwards fucking his younger brother`s brain… oh dear Heavens, what an imbroglio…_

"He just tapped his fingers on my lips so as I won't make any ridiculous sounds to disclose our location then dragged me through the side wall where a hidden door was concealed by the fake panting —a door that he obviously knew about— then he led me through a short subterranean tunnel to the other side of the yard and thus we could escape from the surveillance cameras and Naruto and his companion!"

"And?" Her chime was pressing, whirling in impatience that Hinata normally did possess, pressing her friend further into disclosing more trivia, momentarily letting Hidan and the rest dissipate into a farther universe, focusing solely on her anxious friend.

"Did he asked or confessed something else or he simply drove you home like nothing?" The real question dwelled deep into the curve of her mind; was Itachi supervising Sasuke?

"He..." A slick tongue glided over her lower lip to camouflage the plethora of nerves simmering inside as her voice nearly clipped, coming as a resounding pressed hush.

"…he _kissed_ me and urged me to wait for his call because he wants to propose a _truce_ to _us_ then he drove his car that was hidden behind some bushes of roses towards the street even before I had the chance to put a tracking chip on it!"

That kiss was forever etched into Konan`s mind and even now she perceived it simmering and teetering into her chest and prickling over her own lips; a kiss that dabbed onto so many encased memories, and they now cam unwound.

"W-What?!" The alarm in Hinata's prim light-lyric soprano tune carved deep into Konan`s mind, million rushing ideas and horrifying scenarios amassed into her skull, all filled with tempest and fervor upon hearing her surmises be doubled by Konan`s confession.

She was right in her wild guess, Itachi _knew_ about their organization far enough to know that _they_ were the ones hiding behind the pseudonym Morphine. "U-Us meaning that h-he— he _knows_ about us? About—"

"—yes yes Ai-chan," The same fidgety exasperation was mirrored into Konan`s own vocals, both finding it taxing to keep their shrieks tempered enough so that they were still murmuring and not distract Hidan or alarm the Bosses' associates –from wherever they were wandering instead of safeguarding their Bosses` door.

But then again, this was a friendly territory for Hiashi Hyuga; the Uchiha`s own luxurious hotel and thus there was no danger looming over the prospect of them having a reunion under its umbrella. "Uchiha Itachi... Uchiha Sasuke`s brother does know the truth about... about Morphine!"

"No— no!" Hinata blubbed nearly stammering as her mind teetered nervously, finding it completely pointless to waste time in playing the spies with Hiashi and Ōnoki when another far more dangerous and unrivaled adversary has presented himself to them with unknown intentions and a gruesome prospect of _contacting_ them again, implying that he was _not_ giving them the choice of no encountering them.

"This is impossible, no way! No way this can be happening! Konan-chan… if that person knows about Sakura t-then he—"

Her voice nearly broke as she pivoted on her heel like a coltish nymph of the forest, light steps were dabbing against the floor, intention to forewarn Hidan about something that has just transpire exuding from all her pores.

Her creamy tresses tinged with the hue of rich lavender fluttered behind her back spilling about her shoulders, while her rail-thin form made a beeline to the eavesdropping male; sensing a frothing shiver cup his face from Hinata's ghostly appearance Hidan turned his provide to face two women paddling nervously in unexpected frenzy towards him, almost tasting the alert in their conniption; frowning lightly.

"What the fuc—"

"—we are all in big _big_ trouble," Hinata demanded, her aura turning alert, stern and serious with a thing of urgency into it while Konan was sliding along the wall traipsing behind her back mentally praying that no housekeepers or maids or other guests would cross paths with them while they were doing their escape from this opulent _'prison'._

"we have to alert Hidan-kun about this. If Itachi warned Sasuke about this situation then Sakura is in real danger no-"

* * *

 _Bam! Bam!_

Nefarious and energetic resounded the impalement of a gun discharging in bitter asperity twice, even before a startled Hinata and Konan had the chance to mentally intercept it and react. "Ah!"

But adrenaline rushed into their reeling heads in the moment Hidan revved on his heels charging onwards like a blithe feline with a gun of his own already harvested in his left hand. " _Oh_ no!"

"The fuck are you guys doing, gossiping about the latest fashion trends?! Move damn it, we have to get the heck out of there because security sees us! Quickly to the emergency stairs—"

Irony latched to them when Fate has determined the flow of action, smoothly and implacable as a malicious swift _Hiashi Hyuga_ dropkicked against the door slamming it sideways against the wall, diagonally skidding to have a frontal meeting with Hidan, while the elder Tsuchikage poked his head from inside the dimly illuminated abode to assess the unforeseen situation.

"—You!" Hiashi`s clipping sent a tremor down Hidan`s heels momentarily determining him to halt and swivel around, his maniacal orbs twining with moony confounded ones, following the tip of his accusing outstretched his digit to him.

Konan also whipped her head around her shoulder in the direction of the clamor, horror swallowing her chest when she caught the glimpse of Hiashi`s athletic form, stoic, austere and regal, appearing into the doorway, but luckily enough Hinata already masked her presence –and implicit affiliation the them— because he has been fast and fluid enough to joggle around the corner already joggling in the direction of the Emergency Stairs that led underground into the parking lot that was carved beneath the hotel, but in time to catch the bristling of a now enraged Hiashi, thundering like a blizzard along the corridor.

"You are that former Anbu Leader who tried to put Uchiha Fugaku in jail! That _traitor_! And you are alive! Alive and _spying_ on our conversation! I will _kill_ you with my very revolver—"

"—Well _well_ look what type of _curse_ the Devil cast upon the Earth—if it was a pleasure to meet you again Hiashi- _kun_! Watts`up?"

His tone, acerbic and full of contempt, mocked his astounded enemy laughing in the face of the _Death_ itself not materialized into the form of Hiashi`s gun discharged into one of the halls just above an antique imported Chinese vase, clutching on a ninja smoke bomb as Tsuchikage was already taking out his own revolver shrouded into the folds of his yukata. "You bloody traitor—!"

His associates were already in alarm mode hastening their galloping along the hall appearing from the two side elevators preparing to discharge their own guns, but Hidan was already faster roping it and a maze of smoke obstructed the view in time to avoid being pierced by bullets and evade them.

Nimbly, He threw his lithe form to the floor eluding the bullets that pierced the back wall sine the accuracy of their aim into the maze as diminished, cackling maniacally and reveling into the mirth of adrenaline and insanity of the dangerous situation.

"Say hello to the _Devil_ for me and say that I can't wait to meet him!" He knew that his prim reference was forwarded to Uchiha Fugaku, using Hiashi as an intermediate to deliver a clear message; _I`m back_.

 _I`m back to take revenge on all of you; I will kill you and all your dear ones._

"Hiashi—"

Cutting in the Tsuchikage`s confused frown, Hiashi was already piercing through the smoke like he was capable to see right _through_ it with those moons soaked in milk, rimmed by bulky veins protruding from his temples, continuing to discharge his gun, not caring whether he would cause a ruckus into the hotel. "—quickly, get _out_ of here Ōnoki! If someone sees you here with me then it is going to be a major _disaster_!"

The futile order came as derisive since _Hidan_ –a dangerous enemy returned from the chambers of Hell has already seen them together, definitely solidifying his advantage and blackmail to them.

"Try to get through the underground passage so as no one will see you! I will try to kill that man before he gets to tell Fugaku that we have met each other!"

"Why?! Who the fuck was that man Hiashi and how does he know you?"

"A dangerous enemy that has probably spied on us and has come with the clear intent of revenge on me, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Fugaku for killing his family and sent him in jail to rot!"

 _But the moterfucker has escaped from jail and now he is alive and the hatred burns into his eyes. This man has come to ruin us all, damn it! I have to warn Sasuke Uchiha and his detestable father._ A plan was already seeing the light on his head. _No... This man will not drag me down too. If Fugaku falls then he will go down alone because I plan to abandon this ship until it sinks._

That ex-convict will not ruin his plans ever! He had to personally dispose that man before he will get the chance to spill every single iota of information about his secret plans to backstab the Uchiha Family to Sasuke and thus bury the Hyūga under the ashes of their own shame, plight evident in his nervous hands clasped tightly against his gun.

The chasing game of cat and mouse has begun!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"I have always wondered about the symbolism between this necklace that you seem so profoundly emotionally attached to, Sakura,"

Light fingers tapped against Sakura`s plush creamy skin, tracing along the curve of her breast to skim up about her fragile neck, embellished by the trinket compelling Sasori lingered memory was encrusted into the mastery behind its execution, scanning it and grazing her skin with his burning digits.

Nervously, She shivered in delight nuzzling into his arms lying on his chest entirely as legs cuddled together intimately, lazily, warmly feeling every nude curve and every swell mold together. "why is it that you always bedeck your pretty neck with the same necklace?"

He knew that her intricate kinesics were always meaningful and thus he felt a pang of jealousy when she chirruped to him.

"It`s from Sasori… an old acquiesce of mine," she remembered his precious memory fondly murmuring from her lips in a plenitude of affection and care for the auburn haired male who has once been someone important and dear in her chest.

"The very same man that I have personally killed because he was suffering from being cremated."

Sakura didn't hid it from him and Sasuke's brain absorbed the detail like a sponge but the pang of jealously welling high into his chest was unrelenting and unexplainable as it sunk deep into his stomach like a hollow feeling of _emptiness_ and betrayal.

"He had it from his mother and thus he found it fitting to entrust this precious memory to me the woman he… loved. He was a dear friend of mine... _very_ dear friend,"

She enhanced playing with his mind when she kept him reeling in guess that he might have been a lover or a fiancé.

"after his family died... his mind has never been capable to hold onto sanity anymore. We were very close and he has been very kind with me. He saved my life Sasuke... literarily."

"Why did he have to suffer so grotesque injuries and found such a bloodcurdling death?" Nothing that he didn't pour into his own enemies and hostages but she knew of that so she wasn't fazed when his words seemed unruffled by such images his memory already nub to it. "Why was life so unfair with him…?" _With all of us…_

"What happened to him exactly?"

She faltered for a moment before speaking again, jade coated orbs eluding his obsidian for a moment glancing on the window. "His _home_ burnt from the foundation. _I..._ was the one to set it on fire. But you know what?"

She turned to him when something in his chest faltered; she did... what?! "I _loved_ him too Sasuke... I loved him like the brother that I have never had." She was so proud, so poetic so distant and yet so attached to it.

" _You_ incinerated his home?" Uchiha frowned lightly as she drew circles on his abdomen enjoying his taunt muscles and lithe sinew and cords radiating warmth and strength into the back of her silken palm. "Why?"

"Why do you have to know?"

A tight crooked smirk bloomed onto his slender lips when the implication dabbed lightly against his mind in understanding, amusement visible under the curve of his long lush eyelashes amassing into his sabon eyes. "Because I don't want the same horrific scenario to happen to _my_ hotel too."

"That if— you are _behaving_..." The same deceiving glossy curl of Sakura`s lips upwards has resided into Sasuke`s chest as a nub of blithe feelings as she let her sateen fingertip tease along Sasuke`s august jawline, skimming under the curb of his chin and cupping it between her forefinger and thumb.

She roughly, desperately led him down to press her lips against his, the fire between their petals kindled like blazing fireplaces spilling embers of gold and claret into the frozen night, her kiss tasting painfully sweet, bruising Sasuke`s plush lips as their tongues encircled and finding a ravenous rhythm together, gliding into his hot mouth. "Mmnn… _delicious_ …"

"Hn," His chest thundered with a husky baritone traversing through Sakura`s throat and hitting he beck of her throat in a buddle of fluttering shivers encompassing her chest warmly, hotly in the cusp of pure passion, her hand wreathing into the lavishness of his brunet hair, pulling him _closer_. "then to avoid such an inconvenience..."

His lips smoothed along her own made Sakura`s lips tinge and shiver under his bruising kiss as his tune fell upon her glossy mouth in the form of the darkest invitation, dripping of tempting sin and captivating desire –lush and rich like his eyes. "…let's go."

"To where?"

He only smirked in a cryptic way that Sakura could never decipher, but her heart leaped into her chest already resonating to his hypnotic hand palming the side of her face; his obsidian orbs leered into her own embracing her austere spirit that was timidly peeping from behind closed windows, in _hope_.

A new thrill found its discharge along her spine as she dipped her head down in mirthful anticipation.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Sooo… I wanted to add more tension and spicy the things up with all the conspirators and backstabbing happening. I love the idea of everyone basically betraying everyone so as no one can trust each other; this makes a good set-up for the romance in this story, of course sprinkling with a bit of insanity.

And no, do not worry because I will not turn this into a fairytale like romance between Sasuke and Sakura, albeit I keep on sprinkling the plot with seemingly romantic hot scenes. But I am thrilled by the idea of having Sasuke fall in love with Sakura sincerely and use this as a _weapon_ against her; a double-edged sword since he gets hurt too. Usually, Sakura is the one who loses her mind for Sasuke when in return, he is the austere, stoic and standoffish, apparently heartless guy, so I want to change this in this story. I want a terribly conflicted Sakura who denies any feelings for him, getting _crazy_ at the idea of falling for him, while Sasuke enjoys her company. I promise that the upcoming chapters would depict a small 'adventure' with our favorite protagonists.

Many thanks to you guys for reviewing the previous chapter –as well as the others of course– and know that they are very encouraging and heart-warming.

 **Daffodil** , you are being too kind with your words praising my story, thank you so much for your beautiful review. To be completely sincere with you, no, I do not tend to plan so much ahead in any of my stories –this included. The plot haphazardly occurred to me and thus I kept on developing it. Thank you for saying that it is cursive and fluent. This story is very dear to me and intimately connected to my heart so yes, I put in a lot of feeling when writing it. I am so glad that you enjoy it so much. Thank you for becoming my fan! You are so kindhearted!

Thank you for thinking like that regarding this story, **AdennA** , your support means a lot. I am happy to find out that you like my writing style and the choice of vocabulary. I see that my message got to you. I too enjoy such plots and thus I am doing my best to play with the personalities and insanity in this story and my choice of characters is challenging since they do not have so many things in common in the manga. You have a sharp eye for details. Thank you for the review!

 **Ssml** , I know right? Well _talking_ in those circumstances would be hard but yes, you are right they do need to talk… not now thought… I have plans for them hehe. Thank you for the review.

As always **JakuraAngel** , your words are so on point compelling the events in the chapter. You are so skilled with your words, thank you for the review. I am glad you enjoyed the previous update and hope that this new chapter did not disappoint. Thank you for your support!

 **Maram,** thank you for following this story and praising it like that, you only have beautiful words to say and this makes me confident enough to carry on. I agree, they are sooo meant to be together! I can even picture it into my mind and thus get inspired and giddy about it. No, do not even think of apologizing for something that you have not done, really. You are such a faithful reader of my stories and a great friend of mine, so no worries. Your support is amazing. Thank you for your review and for reading my story. Take care!

Thank you for your words and for reading my story **Hi**.

 **anime1angel** , I love those scenes too! SasuSaku romance is the BEST! I could literary litter numerous pages with scenes between them –and only them, but then… we won`t even have a story so unfortunately I can`t do that. Hehe. Hmmm… we shall see if she does. I am trying to build up their relationship and thicken the tension. Hope that this chapter was on your liking. Thanks for all the continuous support, and for the review!

I want to courtly thank you guys for reading, following, reviewing and liking this story! I hope that this chapter was on your liking.

Till next time…


	13. Last Dance

**_CHAPTER XIII – LAST DANCE_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _::_** _I listened to those words echoing into the wind_

 _They carried away all the truth that we tried to deny._

 _And now those past memories faded between pages of sepia photographs,_

 _We can finally meander to our separate ways._

 _I see your shadow strolling in that unperturbed sashay realizing that all my heart,_

 _Your dear heart was looking for._

 _Like two stars shimmering by the radiance of the same sun_

 _Our palms met into an ardent embrace._

 _Forever locked onto my sweet lips, your name brought me_ _freedom_ _._

 _And now I stare into the depths of this bleeding horizon,_

 _The skies weep with the grief of losing the warmth of your kiss._

 _I mistook the numbness of_ _morphine_ _for the grief that your memory evoked._

 _Missing you terribly… will be my personal Purgatory._

 _Uchiha Sasuke…_

 _…_ _Loving_ _you… is something that I didn't have the courage to::_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Let`s go." His simple sinful invitation captivated and thrilled Sakura, those smooth epistles never mirroring the crooked sheen in his charcoal orbs; eyes that still captivated, tempted her irresistibly, alluring and breathtakingly beautiful.

Beaming at him with the same sadistic twist of lips upwards, Sakura`s legs dabbed against the edge of the bed, the crinkled bed sheets swathing and sliding from under her unattired form, the luster in her emerald orbs playing with him, challenging. "Are you kidnapping me?"

An impish smile slid along her lips all-knowing what he did and thus he smirked back fascinated that she had no idea that he knew that she knew who he really was and that made the game all the better; he was more in control over their situation than her.

Albeit Sakura`s intuition continuously sent alarming bells about Sasuke`s seemingly oblivion, his temptation and captivating invitation vanquished the ration. "Careful cos I might enjoy it _dangerously_ a lot." she teased back with flamboyant zeal.

"I do not need to go as far as to force you into spending your time with me." The smug look never faded from his handsome visage while Sakura flippantly got off Sasuke`s opulent bed strolling across the room to collect her scattered undergarments while he mirrored her movements.

There was still so much ferment, so much lush electricity looming above the room, both pandering to this dangerous playfulness, now fulgurating and resounding from every of their pores.

Swathing herself with the expensive embroiled undergarments, Sakura came to the sudden realization that Sasuke`s presence made her feel _coquettish_ , flirtatious, teetering in the eternal feminine playfulness in the presence of such a tempestuous _real man_.

Uchiha`s prim elegance unveiled a frothing sensuality, beastly and formidable unwound from the confinements of chest, encapsulated by that standoffish attitude, clustered by who he was _forced_ to be by foster circumstances.

But his passion was fulminant and Sakura`s knees nearly shimmied melting like chocolate under the hotness of _that_ stare now strolling along the curves of her lively breasts while she deliberately _slow_ , sensually slid her bra upwards to shroud her chest, immediately his hungry stare transfixed by how her moons swelled creating a deep perfect cleavage.

Imagining himself laving his abrasive tongue between the curve of that cleft, lick the underside of her breasts as perfect as they fit into that expensive dark and sinful bra, pure paradigm of erotica and sensuality, a womanhood in full rose, triggered delirious figments into Sasuke`s simmering mind.

The front of his mind now filled with the image of _her_ and her only, nothing else mattering, and all the problems that once washed him over like cyclones unwound form the sea now turned into sea foam dissipating into the endless waters.

He felt electric, _hot_ and powerful in her presence, a _real_ power that only a very special unique woman in life could give to a man, an indescribable feeling of completion, connectedness now unfolding in a plethora of new emotions that creased his simmering chest.

How _beautiful_ Sakura was and how much Sasuke wished to tell her that, to compliment and applaud the solstice in her ineffable femineity in all the plenitude of her voluptuous elegant sensuality, but he could not expose himself like that.

Instead, Sasuke resumed in solely keeping her from _afar_ and secretly wade into that solar aura that only _Sakura_ his beloved _Morphine_ possessed.

The fact that momentarily this woman was _his_ felt almost like a prayer, like a blessing. The Shrine of a _sinner_... even a demon could find something iconic to entrust his heart to and this is exactly what Sasuke felt.

The terrible pitiful fact that he helplessly started to _love_ Sakura so desperately, freely without demanding anything in return, selfless love... embodied his altar, his _salvation_.

Ironic how Sasuke felt salvation into the hands of his own _death_ because this woman lived for revenge and he was the object of her nefarious hatred but... he knew he was also seeding turmoil and conflict into _her_ heart by slowly but steadily making her fall in love with _him_.

He might not understand Sakura`s insanity, but Uchiha definitely resonated to her pain and that strong unmistakable bond was capable to connect two people forever.

"Will you do it if I chose not to indulge?" Sakura challenged again, but her walls of insanity already crumbled before something so precious, so pure, so desired as she let it show that she would rather have her _force_ her and truth to be told, Sakura was insane and she knew it.

She wouldn't mind Sasuke being rough and dominating with her -almost aggressive albeit this was not part of his usual conniption- but at the same time she felt something warm huddling into her chest when he was tender with her. She liked his both personalities a lot—

 _Wait a second, why in the world do I use the word 'liking' with this idiot?!_ She must be crazy if she thought about anything remotely affectionate with Sasuke.

He fixed her with a blank stare which betrayed nothing and a tensed silence followed as they both mindlessly pulled their zipper to their clothes and the buttoned up his shirt.

The gesture however felt automatic because they were both holding each other`s incessant gazes; was Sakura confronting his shameful behavior from last night?

Oh Kami— his guilty conscience suffocated Sasuke now pounding into the front of his mind, or was she challenging him with his other hidden 'profession' as a Mafia Leader?

His heels moved first shuffling along the floor, rounding the bed that stood between them as sort of symbolic liaison between them being sex so proving it wrong and Sasuke approached her vehemently.

Swiftly wreathing a muscular arm around her waist, the pads of his cotton fingertips pressing onto the curve or her small back, while the other took her one that was fixing the straps of her dress into his and kissed the underside of her palm gingerly.

Sensual chocolate hot shivers and warm tingles rolled around her column and she sighed silently in contempt at the small symbolic gesture, details that made a difference and Sasuke knew how to play his cards right, sputtering low in his chest with mild voice almost affectionate but nonetheless still dominating, dark and commending.

"Nothing." He repeated bringing her flush into his chest sinking his digits through her slightly messy hair while her palm landed on the v open of his half buttoned up shirt.

"Noting." This time his cashmere lips sought for her own in almost desperate possession as he kissed her lips not in the way she forebode it; slowly, softly light like a gentle rain poured against her lips.

And Sakura consensually responded -even if she willed herself to pull aback, she couldn't ward off the feelings he poured on the expense of her chest; his kiss like always brought a plenitude of something so beautiful in her chest that grew addictive.

Lips swishing in fake disappointment, she teased him with excitement huddling into the pits of her belly, but secretly Sakura adored Sasuke`s taste terribly, the aromatic flavor of warmth, of care, of velvet cognac, subtle nuances of tobacco and mint sprinkled with something peculiar to only him.

"So you say that you would do nothing to persuade me? And here I thought that I was worth a tiny bit more." Sakura trailed knowingly, suggestively clearly not giving a damn... well maybe she gave a damn but that part of her was shut down by her other parts insanity was a shield.

Sasuke didn't blink like searching something in her eyes. His shoulders now tensed in brazen dominance, his tenue stern, unswerving and serious, those orbs vehemently searching for a _glimpse_ inside of her that she cared, that he meant something more than just a delicious man to share her bed with.

"I meant that… I would not pressure you against your will." like he did last night or every other night when he inconspicuously seduced her mentally and captivated her physically playing with her fragile mind expertly.

Sakura heard those unspoken words resonating into the front of her mind and albeit she felt his sincerity –not the remorse cos she couldn't imagine a guy like Sasuke having a conscience– she took it as insulting and derisive.

Snorting in an unladylike manner, she flippantly warded off those peculiar feelings that his apparently derisive epistles brought along the way; rediscovering the sublime feeling of having her chest clutch and her mind crimple.

"Pf... you are such a smooth liar." Kittenish princess digits tucked into his ironed collar pulling him down to a bone cracking kiss, her tongue immediately pressed upon the nub of his upper lip dashing into his hot cavern, her slick organ massaging the insides of his cheeks then massaging along the length of his own, playing, tasting him with passion.

"I like it when you act all... _bossy_ with me Uchiha." Her hot disheveled breaths fanning over his parted lips roused Sasuke even more, but her subtle implication enticed and captivated him even more; the sparkles of the game they played kindled and stirred those flames of passion even hotter than before.

And the more dancing on the danger zone already by sneaking subtle nuances and implications.

"It makes this even more exciting." What she meant by this Sasuke could only imagine, but somehow the danger huddled into _those_ serpentine eyes, beautiful rings soaked in golden star dust dispersing into green emerald engirdling her pupils scorched him.

Trying to reach to him, to read what his _own_ distinctive charcoal orbs harvested, outstretch her coltish fingertips to the diffusing image of his own like trying to address a phantasm, a wraith product of her vivacious imagination; her most intimate _wish_ , wading in desire.

Sasuke kissed her back with unwound pleasure, again in silent response passionately with his tongue licking her lips and she moaned at how hot it was openly not concealing her pleasure behind hate since it was netted together in such a perfect embroidery.

Hate entombed the intricate motifs to pleasure without boundaries because where one ended the other started like a body with a deceiving tenue –her figure.

"You have a distorted impression about me." Uchiha hated those type of confrontations about his romanticism and she was not being the shy type to shy away from his charm on the contrary she was forward , libertine and rude.

Rolling her eyes at him in fake exasperation that she didn't truly felt, Sakura`s tune clipped breathlessly.

"Oh please… will you _stop_ feeling guilty and sympathetic about that?" In reference to how he nearly raped her, Sakura `s sarcasm was implacable. "It's just gross. We both know that you don't fucking mean it."

Please, this man was a Mafia Leader who killed and torture people without battling an eyelash and was not backing away from joining wars and beefs with other prominent Mafia Leaders. Who was he trying to fool by being hypocrite? Clearly not _her_.

"Jeez, stop treating me like whining girl." that she was not. She was so used to violence and torture and thus so not used to him being elegant and so... caring it was so strange and almost forced from his part, like having an occult secret that tortured him evoking such self-damnation but at the same time… his sincerity nearly crushed and numbed her.

Briskly stepping aside, Sakura rolled her orbs again, mumbling 'sentimental obsessive moron' under her breath, aiming to to elude him by trying to locate her heels when a firm but gentle hand wrapped around her arm and whirled her back to him with much effect, her lustrous soft hair, smooth as a snowflake swished around her shoulders elegantly like in a ballerina`s dance.

The look in his orbs stunned her and shocked her till depths and that feeling jarred along her system sinking deep into her chest where she felt it reverberating at its pinnacle; it was confused, vulnerable and exasperated –all emotions which he never portrayed. Wetting his parched lips so as to summon the right worlds to unfurl, he started tentatively, ferment visible in all his gestures.

"You don't understand..." Oh God— this was turning the wrong way; while Sasuke was mentally committing suicide Sakura truly tried to fight back those feelings that tried to snuck into her brain –useless, commitment and bonds and care and love?

"Normally I do not..." Damn it, why was it so hard to just say it that he did not force himself on women like this?

That he did not mistreat ladies stepping so low and vulgar and he did it out of a blinding unexplainable rage in the unfortunate spur of the moment?

Why couldn't he just admit that the mere notion or concept of another man being in the bed that he had her before was making him _insane_ with fury and a possessive obsession rooted in his mind, like never before?

Why couldn't he just admit it that he felt something that he never before, that it planted the kernel of something inside him which Sasuke couldn't control predict and counteract?

That he didn't want to harm Sakura, that his chest felt painful whenever his now lucid mind was rewinding scenes of him pounding inside her like an animal in a sort of improvised punishment?

Why was her apparently disinterested attitude vexing him even more ? Because she didn't value him enough to even get mad at him, because she wasn't betraying not even that the infinitesimal care for him?

His mind shattered in billion pieces and the sound of broken glass like broken figments of mirror reflecting scattered lost _dreams_ of tomorrow even blazed into his eardrums, momentarily deafening him as h lost the sense of balance.

The implacable truth that Sakura did not have feelings for him at all and this broke him beyond repair because he... he–

"–hey," he blinked once as Sakura fluttered her fingers in his face mildly intrigued by where his mind drifted to and the momentarily loss of light into his onyx eyes. Like a _resonance_ to his pain, her emerald orbs brimmed with… worry.

For a moment, Sakura depicted the same pain that she felt mirroring into Sasuke`s heart and the unexplainable sensation of getting a blow on her chest knocked the wind out of her lungs and made the back of her knees wobble.

Uchiha wandered millions miles away from the room, encapsulated into the bubble of his own lone universe one that not even Sakura`s evergreen insanity could reach. "do you have a brain seizure?"

Sakura had an eyebrow quirked up faking sympathy and concern, things that Sasuke knew she did not _feel_ genuinely, only that she was just afraid that he will die before she had a chance to kill him and break his heart and break him.

Ironic how both of them knew how much she wished for him to just _die_ albeit they never voiced it out aloud simultaneously.

And that seemingly betrayal from Sakura hurt Sasuke in ways that he never envisioned something to mar, to lacerate, to bruise agonizingly, to kill him.

Uchiha felt double-crossed by Sakura not because she wasn't reciprocating his sentiments, but because she _never_ intended to try and see from his perspective, to even consider loving him _back_ ; fiving herself to him freely, earnestly, longingly, desperately.

"don't tell me that your brain has left the mother board." Her pun faded into pitiful, because she kind of enjoyed his savvy sarcasm, his fine ironies, his smart retorts; he kept the tide of the game high but she eluded the churning inkling in her gut.

Sakura desperately ignored, forced, _willed_ herself not to acknowledge his _pain_ , the way his shoulders sagged ever so briefly then tensing proudly lean and beautiful, vehement and unswerving as he always was, in disappointment, in horrible despair that she... unconsciously, Sakura nipped on her now parched lip ruminating over that sudden emotion seesawing above her left breast.

 _She kind of not enjoyed seeing him like this..._ Unexpectedly, seeing Uchiha before her momentarily wilting before her utmost rejection, laughing at him, spitting on the love that he evidently wished to give deliberately, voluntarily allowing her to smash him, his pride not as a Mafia Boss but as a _man_ in love, felt... horrible; abominable, heinous, eerie and lurid when it thudded in her heart, discharging where she too was vulnerable.

She couldn't envision herself dealing with a guy like Naruto, so mellow, so solar and predictable, so effervescent in his flamboyance and never pedestrian.

Her friend Hinata had the patience and the elegance of a seraph, the kosher eloquence of the smoothest _Yamato Nadesihiko_ , the sublime representation of the perfect traditional Japanese housewife, a real lady, nut not Sakura.

Uchiha blinked again like willing his distant sable orbs, those beautiful open portals to other universes, other dimensions that not even her mind could span, and focused on her visage again, depicting the same myriad of emotions huddling it the front of her mind; he burned and melted her innards when he poured energy into those eyes enkindling them like charcoals scorching into a fireplace.

Briskly and delicately, always so gently Sasuke caught the hand that was flittering in his face trying to get his attention in a loose but firm hold, keeping it there between them.

Confused by this symbolic, heavily _meaningful_ gesture where epistles faded and paled in front of the power of feelings dancing on Sasuke`s face, she sputtered weakly almost in a dulcet melody.

"Where are you taking me Uchiha? To what Circle of Hell are you leading me _Dante_?" She smirked softly, her upper lip curling into a fragile smile now glancing at him curiously, blinking once.

"Lust? Limbo?" Careening forward until the tip of their noses dabbed and brushed sending tickles on her cheeks and tremors in her lips, Sakura nearly snarled knowingly.

" _Treachery_?" The carousel of emotions that Sasuke brought in their tumultuous ride together grew exponentially until they started to resemble Greek tragedies.

Did she realize that he knew who she was? Sasuke flippantly tilt his head to map the angel before her, ruminating about how could he snatch the precious _pearl_ from the shell that clustered it, residing on he bottom of the abyss.

He couldn't for the love of God read those insane orbs, albeit he realized that they played as _barriers_ shrouding her fragile heart.

How can you read insanity which was always Brownian and unpredictable like the future, so petulant, capricious and tempestuous like cyclones unfurling into the middle of the ocean?

"Wherever you please darling." Baffled by his petulant conniption, her forehead creased by a light confused frown.

Uchiha Sasuke was letting her...choose? He was the man in command not the followed orders, to _obey_ commands or let the others walk in front of him, never!

Clipping inconspicuously as she shifted her stance to a more guarded one, Sakura unfurled her suspicion from the top of her glazed lips.

"Undress then." Her quest unfurled from her lips unfailingly, arms crossed upon her chest expecting, demanding, challenging; so much _insanity_ shrouded her epistles that something teetered into Sasuke`s chest.

He knew exactly what happened to this girl, how to _help_ her, how to save her, how to give her what she wanted... to be whatever she desired, but chose to be selfish instead.

Cruel in his sublime representation of erotic, sensual, beautiful, masculine and elegant, gentle and delicate like only a _lover_ would be, veritable pleasure encased in one single touch of his cotton fingertips.

"What for?"

"Put on something less excessive and more casual." Sakura stated as a matter of fact while his obsidian orbs mapped her nonchalant sashay to the wardrobe.

Piles of expensive garments with precious fabrics and expensive embroideries and details lied folded neatly on the shelves, meaning that Sasuke used that hotel for some sort of ... escape from the cluster of his historic mansion.

Or he simply used it as place to take his whores... swiftly, Sakura`s demented mind warded those figments off, because somehow, having the representation of Uchiha _sleeping_ with other women felt cruel and clutched her chest painfully.

"Aha!" She sang jolly like a princess finding her wardrobe full of Ball gowns her kittenish orbs falling on two sets of clothes then whacking the doors back shut with the back of her leg, her voice filling with fulgurating blithe. "here! Let`s make a wild change in the scenery!"

Aimlessly, Sakura tossed a hoodie and a t-shirt plain white at a still stoic Uchiha who merely studied her, drunk in her smallest gestures, while she handpicked a similar pedestrian outfit, one that would never make heard turn.

Sapphire orbs now flickered to her confusion painting all his tenue but there also lied acceptance now simmering into those coals, kindled at the thrill of walking on thin ice, adrenaline simmering along his veins as his heart revved in delirious frenzy.

"What are you plotting?" He asked mild amused by her rather juvenile blithe, something that Sakura flawlessly mirrored with irresistible nonchalance.

She was so fresh like water on a mountain spring. Always challenging provoking him and giving a meaning to his linear life; Sakura brought passion in his life in the same way he made her feel _alive_ , desired, her body showered by his erotic kisses, but his expert strokes.

"Putting world domination aside," she wiggled her nose comically her expression crinkled by such dreamy typical adolescent innocence that even stunned Sasuke.

Only Sakura could be so childish, but so feminine, sensual but immature, an oxymoron, the paradigm of the eternally sublime, captivating and enigmatic womanhood, an assassin, someone expert and versatile enough to outrun _him_ and outsmart the best, but still so innocent, so pure and uncorrupted, hocking, bickering with him with juicy flamboyance and casualness.

Then orbs shone and widen ads a grin sparkled her face luminous lips slip in a smile. "let`s get crazy together!"

Now that sounded more terrific than world domination. Well for Uchiha Sasuke that was self-implied and world domination as at his disposal, but getting crazy with Morphine –his enemy– was walking on charcoals and broken glass pieces with bare toes.

She pulled a loose plain blouse on her above her bra and zipped it up, quickly kneading her long tresses in a messy fishtail expertly working on the unstudied hairstyle and let it cascade on her left shoulder, while putting the hoodie on, she still looked glam sport, completely nonchalant and casual unlike her glamorous, ostentatious and sublime sensual feminine outfits.

Diving into the wardrobe, she found a pair of slim boyfriend Jeans –his, damn it– and dragged them along her gazelle ankles and supple thighs; seeing her in his clothes brought a divine unexpected sense of belonging of identity of possession with him.

"What are you standing there unmoving and looking dumb for, Uchiha?" she taunted while Sasuke never removed his eyes from her seeing how she was expert albeit fumbling with the clothes.

Even like a homeless junkie she had the beauty and grace of a goddess even more now that she was not dolled up in expensive clothes; she looked younger and more human –less intangible– but her personality shone nonetheless.

"How does us dotting ourselves with cheap clothes qualify as pandering to our rebellious selves beside the obvious?"

Albeit cheap was sarcastic since Sasuke only wore fine brands, be it simple cotton T-shirts or suits but she got the meaning; going out of his Boss style.

This is what she wanted –to unravel his real self behind the mask and consequently reach to the inner Sasuke the one she wanted to break.

"Going incognito so as no one will know that it is us the one to do crazy shit together, duh! Why are you so dense? Living in a glass crystal bubble has narrowed down your vision, _darling_."

His chest flittered when she dropped the appellative albeit sarcastic. But then he pondered her words. His vision narrowed because of how high he stood on a pedestal... she was right.

Sasuke knew where she silently pointed out now that he knew her identity –he miscalculated and failed to see the truth, or so she thought.

"Have you ever experienced life beyond lavish and opulent?" Sakura had a fleeting memento of the moment when Hinata and she have escaped from the Asylum; there was possibly nothing to potentially top that feeling of supreme liberation.

She vaguely wondered whether Sasuke was truly enjoying his current lifestyle; because the look in his eyes was letting her know that Uchiha was holding back for one reason and her only guess was that he might have been forced to act accordingly to a Mafia Boss.

Oh— how much she wished to see his own crazy side… if Uchiha was capable of so much sensual passion while still preserving grace and elegance and being restrained instead of carnal, voluptuous and savage, then how much more could he give her when fully unleashed?

Hwr skin trembled in unhinged anticipation because her unwound mind was not potent and vivid enough to comprise the panorama of Sasuke`s latent potential.

Sakura cocked her head at the unresponsive Uchiha who simply winked at her like pondering about the information that was slowly sinking and reaching to it like a golden key submerging into the sea until it reached the bottom, looking at how Sakura, as casual as it was for her to net him into her own version of achieving freedom, rolled a pair of his ripped old Jeans along her gazelle legs without bothering to wear underwear underneath, not in the bit troubled by being nude in front of him and nor id did nothing to produce a mental block and make her more submissive and discreet, not in the bit.

Her green garnet orbs were so luminous and innocent that he actually had to mentally blink twice so as to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

How can she be so versatile? "C`mon Sasuke, don`t be such a moronic socially constipated prick and get wilder. Life is short anyway, so why not breaking the tradition of your boring exclusivist life for once?"

She mocked his world knowing all too well that her epistles were valid, swirling on her heel and casually diving into his wardrobe ramming through his clothes until she found a plain grey Addidas hoodie and a cotton white T-Shirt tossing them to him and Sasuke caught them with nonchalant easiness.

His mind however welled in fuliginous confusion, transfixed by Sakura and her words solely not quite processing that his hand we were already rolling the clothes down to garb his lithe body.

That... and the way she gave a persona print to the boyfriend trend while her curvaceous ass was molding perfectly into his clothes was dangerously distracting and very naughty ideas were trimming at his conscious but Sasuke kept his hormones on a leash; for now.

"Hn." He simply sprinkled her entire speech with an annoying laconic grunt, clipping. "I still find it puerile."

"So why are you playing along then? Jeez I swear to– don't you have anything trashier to wear here? Only suits and shirts and more shoes and— oh! This is good!"

She sputtered into a babbling indecipherable monologue while scurrying into his wardrobe. Something about her amused Sasuke. The real Morphine was fierce and savage and yet she could be so simple and natural and human.

 _'Because I want to see how you give your best to enamor me and seduce me in order to hypnotize me, while unconsciously, you are free falling straight into your own grave that you are digging for me... Morphine'_

An enticing crooked smirked blooming on his lips made Sakura frown at the expression on is face –one that was aimed to confuse the beautiful insane Morphine– while pulling the zipper of the classic pair of Jeans that Sakura politely tossed his way, feeling like a propelled back into his youngest more rebellious college das –and it felt indeed refreshing. "Because of interestingness of course."

Albeit Sasuke didn't mention exactly what beguiled his interest but Sakura simply stuck her tongue at him comically then yanked the last piece of garment from the hook and slammed the door back shut not caring about the expensive piece of filigree mahogany, bamboo and oak furniture.

Flippantly, Sakura rolled one of Sasuke`s slim navy shirts along her torso –with the loathsome Uchiha crest sewed on the back for Kami`s irony sake– and dotted herself with another hoodie similar to his own –couple attires much?

Dragging the hood on her pink creamy long hair that she rolled on one shoulder letting it flutter from under the fabric of her clothes, Sakura instinctively laced Sasuke's fingers with her own after he slipped a gun into the back of his pocket without her to notice.

Plastering one of her earmark shimmering demented smiles that would make Insane Asylum escapees crawl in dread, she giggled once as excite enkindle her entire atmosphere and yanked the handsome Uchiha tucking on his hand and dragged him out of the room, leaping from one foot to the other balancing on her toes like a ballerina, eloping in the hall and to the stairs.

Sasuke shockingly allowed her to lead him and did nothing to protest at her conniption being to paralyzed by the thrill of the newfound rush of adrenaline to follow his mortal enemy led him to –a trap– unknown destination blindly and stupidly –for a notorious Mafia genius Capo– too amused to give a single damn. "Why don`t we take the elevator?"

"Boring duh!" She shrieked while letting her head loll backwards –how the hell was she running and swaying along the royal ruby red and golden ornamental halls without banging her head on one of them– laughing at the top of her lungs. "HAHAHAHA!"

There was something so captivating in the fact that no one that was occasionally nearly bumping into the bizarre pair of freaks recognized Sasuke, one that amused him to the maximum.

It has been so long since Naruto and him used to dress like beggars and sneak into the public cinemas to watch old Japanese ninja movies or the amusement parks to hit the rollercoasters and get drunk in cheap night clubs then party on the blasting good quality music that not so famous underground DJs and live bands were producing from their electronic instruments and, albeit it was in complete antithesis to Sasuke`s normal conniption, it did not mean that he didn't reminisce that peculiar taste of freedom, reiterating it now witch Sakura.

And between the plethora of dubious offended glances, frowns and scowls and sarcastic whispers they got while slipping past the personnel who eyed them suspiciously and the other ritzy guests, one particular pair of two guests from the Amegakure –Sasuke recognized them to be part of an affiliated drug cartel– attracted their attention when the funny grey haired man, garbed with an expensive classic Brooks Brothers suit, an antique clock on one of his hands and a pompous old hag with a blonde up do and a spider hairpin similar to Cruela De`Vil`s eccentric idiosyncratic fashion, stopped into her tracks snarling at the dashing pair.

* * *

Thankfully, their little parade happened in a different wing then where Hiashi and his subordinates chased Sakura`s companions, otherwise their Great Escape would turn into a gothic horror carousel ride.

"How did they let such _sewer rats_ sneak into such luxurious accommodation? I swear the druggie gangsters today..."

Sasuke found himself snorting and tucking on his hoodie so as to conceal his smirking tenue with his rebel raven bangs, while Sakura stopped abruptly, swiveled on her heel and beat him into saying something rude to the man.

Surprisingly, she had a flip of attitude in a heartbeat when she tilt her head on the side and pinned the elder a pair of iridescent emerald orbs flying wide open and coated in pure euphoria and sheer insanity; the type to make one take a double look and then feel blood drain from his face, hollering atop her lungs.

"Ha?! Whatt`cha looking ya` old hag pervert? Sucks that your mummy slut ain`t this hot and ain`t worthy a good fuck? Hahaha, sucks for ya`! Take a hit of a _dank_ and wait until your dick grows larger ya` motherfuckers!"

She waved to them enthusiastically cursing them using slang words for drugs that might be questionable for such a lady if Sasuke wouldn't have known who she was like they were close friends, stuck the middle finger at them, laughed into their astounded faces as they froze in a comical stance with their eyes budging out of their sockets and jaws dropped to the ground.

Swiftly whirling on her heel like a ballerina`s graceful pirouette Sakura kept her digits woven with Sasuke`s dragging him joggling about the corner as he obediently followed her erratic lead, easily keeping pace with her, his energetic but swift and graceful leaps resembling an energetic sashay, feeling her own dementia being contagious and poisoning his mind.

It was probably the only time when someone who was not Sakura insulted Konoha`s Capo and didn't sport a bullet between his eyes, but something in the entire scenario was a delirious grotesque circus; he absolutely loved it!

Hurtling from three stairs at the same time –with her feet still bare– Sakura felt like all the ration was slipping from her mind like every single smidgen of self-discipline.

Sasuke's hand laced with her own felt warmer and warmer, securely locked around her own and the power radiating from him transpiring between them like elemental matter was fantastic.

He had such an impossible aura that no one could resist and it didn't lessen in the bit, not even when he looked like a druggie running from the cops after being caught shop lifting for cheap alcohol.

Everything about him was idiosyncratic, lissome, too beautiful to be so simple, starting from his height that passed everyone else around easily, even the security guards approaching the two when they rushed to the lobby.

Sasuke however chose to smartly avoid any inutile confrontations here so he briefly tucked on her hand without hurting or jerking her violently, smirking as Sakura nearly tripped on her own feet as she stammered two shaky steps backwards by the firm hold of the Uchiha, frowning at him between glossy coral locks. "Wait! It will not be wise for us to be seen hustling into the lobby like thi–"

"—there they are!" A gruff shriek interrupted Sasuke as three muscular security guards popped on the other side of the hall, making Sakura and her raven haired undercover accomplice whirl their heads in the direction of the offending noise.

Sakura could not stifle her cackles at the comical scene since it portrayed the perfect sketch of a cliché action movie with fugitives ready to be detained by the authorities. "Don`t move and no one is going to be injured!"

"Wow, _now_ I am shaking!" Sakura tittered sarcastically as the front gorilla took cautious steps in their direction holding a gun pointed to them but Sakura knew that law prevented them from having firearms so at most if they shoot now, she and Sasuke will only have scratches to adorn their skins and nothing more dangerous.

Uchiha on the other hand could not help himself but smirk as his face was completely concealed except for his lavish lips and amusement was present in his imposing aura as the two of them did not recognize the owner of the hotel himself, but still advanced with caution seeing that something about his lissome figure demanded respect and summoned fear into their minds.

"Now Uchiha… it`s your turn to lead the way." She whispered to her enemy –whose hand has not once loosened its hold on hers and she did nothing to pull it back either– feeling the thrill, the excitement that was shivering through their hold coming from his own demonic mind and radiating through every single pore of his body, flowing through her own skin in pure euphoric dementia.

Nipping her lower lip in feverous excitement, Sakura smiled to him sweetly turning her head over her shoulder and not in the bit concerned about those still threatening security guards. So what if the odds of them actually having _real_ fire guns in their possession –ones that Uchiha traded?

Wouldn't it be pure entertainment if they actually shot both her _and_ their Boss himself in their skulls? Let it be a bloody Uchiha retaliation when Fugaku decides to avenge his kid by sending all of them and their beloved ones straight to knock their empty skulls against the Great Gates of Hell. She would be the most entertained voyeur laughing her ass out loud at the scene.

Briefly Sakura noticed that they have cleared the halls of guests knowing all too well that Uchiha`s security was _almost_ impenetrable; almost, because she has managed to break through not only once before.

"Hn. Come." Not wasting any more seconds albeit his thrill overflown his motivation to reveal his real identity to those fools and punish them for their lack of intuition to be tricked like children chasing Santa in order to check on his beard, and knowing that, unlike them, he had a real firearm concealed into his tattered clothes, Sasuke dashed around the corner to the emergency exit with Sakura chiming and laughing aloud and hysteric and demented in pure excitement following him –obeying him– while the guards were shouting.

"Stop right there, or we are going to shoo—"

"—oh please… will ya` just stop it with the threats and shoot us you spineless morons!" Sakura`s rude defying remark was the last thing they heard before Sasuke made her hurtle around the corner to a parallel hall until they reached the back of the stairs were an emergency door was located quickly pressing the numbers of the security code and twisted the knob taking her with him inside, shutting it just in time before one of the guards shoot once, but it appeared to be bulletproof.

The way Sasuke made her run and rev on her heels almost like not touching the carpeted floor anymore, Sakura felt like virtual wings spread wide attached on her shoulder blades helping her float and soar, literarily flying along the halls when everything else dissipated into a fuliginous trivia on the back of her mind; epinephrine thudded into her vessels with zealous rhythm of drums.

 _It feels beyond amazing to be like this with Sasuke!_

Oblivious they both were that those guards, Sasuke`s henchmen followed Hidan, Hinata and Konan by Hiashi`s request and they had nothing personal with Sasuke and Sakura, only went in full alarmed panic mode when depicting intruders into the hotel.

Flying down the spiral stairs in complete blackout as Sasuke was literarily making her lose the touch with the ground, Sakura felt completely invigorated.

Her heart pelted inside her rib cage like heavy droplets of rain during a November shower pounding with the rhythm of adrenaline and sheer wallop like this was her last path to supreme liberation.

Embracing insanity for dear life as the most picturesque emotion, Sakura tightened her hold around Sasuke`s warm hand until she nearly heard the bones crack under the pressure, as a vestige of how _excited_ she was about this; Sasuke always had such fine and delicate hands for an assassin, she noticed.

Uchiha Sasuke a. k. a. Konoha`s Capo di Capi was being chased and running from his own subordinates with a woman who was his mortal enemy and his secret affair too.

Yup, insanity beguiled him like a fancy strawberry and stracciatella ice cream on a torpid August day. He was insane; truly insane but damn if it didn't feel so right so liberating.

It has been so much time since Sasuke`s own heart has stirred in its move and for once it stopped its steady pace working diligently like a Swiss automatic watch –like his _job_ demanded it– and let himself loose, albeit he was still keeping his unmatched vigilance.

Epinephrine was swirling inside the pits of his chest making his heart leap and his temples spanned like a mad Carousel ride in a gothic horror scenario, swallowing the life around and sending his ration into a blurred hurricane of sensations, all passing him by except for one; _passion._

The most poetic representation of unadulterated ardor for truly enjoying life was being canoodled by every iota of passion percussing through his veins and temples and sending his eardrums into a pleasurable tinnitus, making him lose common sense and opening up his eyes for a _sixth_ one –insanity.

The most sublime taste of liberation dabbed on the tip of his tongue, unhinged and supreme and stronger –oh so divinely invulnerable– than ever before.

Uchiha now understood the reason why Morphine has never been a pray but something impalpable by definition; a smoke, the representation of a wraith.

She was _powerful._ Her dementia was giving her the necessary strength to evade ration and take risks, five head first into the tumult of life, taste the lush plethora of events on her own tongue and draw her conclusions.

Sakura was not scared of who he was, she was embracing pain like ultimate bliss –he still felt remorseful about his barbarous act albeit she claimed it to be good– she was starving for danger and _death_ was her own religion. She didn`t believe in God; she believed in absolution, infinity that only insanity could grant.

Sakura— _Morphine_ had a power that Sasuke did not have; she got the power to entirely give herself to insanity, while he did not dare to take such a step, cross the point of no return.

He would have never followed her suit, but she chose to follow _him_ in return without twiddling or fiddling, her orbs never faltering, never hesitating.

And her hand intertwined with his own, securely wrapped –and holding him tight like never wanting to separate– around his knuckles digging her nails into his skin desperately like wanting to make sure that he was not a simple representation of how she coveted for him to be instead of a fallacious chimera, felt so _right_.

Sasuke hardly portrayed affection and romance for any woman, not because he was not versatile and stylized philosophical enough, but because such bonds were solely preserved for one single woman and so far no one has been the _one_ to make him roll out endearment gestures; until now.

No, Sakura was _not_ his other half and Sasuke was not a delusional romantic fool –like Naruto Uzumaki.

But imagining her into another context, void of her unexplainable hatred towards him and her obvious imminent revenge against him, she was the only one that could touch his skin and ignite that fire inside him, when other women would only making him hold back and feel that iciness growing thicker inside him, the one that he was reputed for.

Running freely with Sakura with three idiots chasing him with non-lethal guns through his own goddamn hotel felt sublime.

He had no words for what he felt and if Naruto would see the sheepish smirk on his lips now, then he would feel victorious as his hunch that Sasuke Uchiha was not an unemotional cold bastard without feelings has materialized. And he also couldn't let Sakura see him _smile_ like this because, sadly, he would lose the game.

"Where are we going?" She blubbed to him completely thrilled doing nothing to hide her excitement.

* * *

 _BAM! BAM!_

One of the security guards who fumbled with the security code –as Sasuke conveniently changed it for the entire hotel– slid a beeline into the darkness nearly jumping off the railing, curling a hand on it as his knees buckled and discharged his gun two times aimlessly, shooting and targeting what he heard to be light footsteps tapping against the stairs, albeit the sound was getting dimmer and barely audible.

Uchiha did not clutch onto the railing in their descending along the stairs for support so as not to betray their location as they were almost to the basement, way ahead of them and Sakura`s heels glided along the concrete since Sasuke was making her soar over the stairs, pulling her with him but he was being stupidly _gentle_ with her, and she swore that her toes were not touching the cold stairs anymore.

And not once has she stumbled on the stairs but let her palm slid along the wall for mild support, understanding Sasuke`s silent lead to be as inconspicuous as possible.

But when the gun hit the staircase and roared with a piercing deafening echo, she couldn't help but nearly jump out in blithe at the sound of the gun; adrenaline and excitement soared. "Oh bloody Hell this is fucking _poetic_!"

How could Sakura call the sound of the gun –the imminent echo of death, blood and misery– artful was beyond Sasuke but when she nearly collided with her nose between his muscled shoulder blades, he understood just _how_ enthusiastic she felt.

Graciously and nimbly swiveling on his heel swiftly when his heels hurtled from the last stair and to one of the two underground parking lots where a fading neon blue light created a typical action movie atmosphere, Sasuke wrapped a muscular arm about her back while the other fell between them still knotted with her own, and their lips nearly brushed together. "Excessively manifesting your delight is against the rule of passing unnoticed, Sakura."

His smirk was a mixture of Champagne, cognac, demonic masochism and luminous thrill, mirroring the one of pure horror insanity that she had on her beautiful lips.

Quickly dipping his chin down to her, Sasuke bruised those lavish petals with a chaste but passionate kiss suckling one her full carnal mouth once in blinding desire making her let out a crooked erotic sound clearly enjoying it, and tasting it on his own skin just how feverous her heart was beating; like his own.

"Take me to _your_ Hell Uchiha Sasuke." She sputtered to him breathless and drunk by the sweetness and passion of his zealous kiss, planting another chaste peck against his smirking mouth, adoring the spark of insanity painted across his face.

He was beautiful oh— so ravenously _beautiful_ like this!

"Join me, _bella_."

* * *

Swiftly like a fine whirlwind of smoke molding into the shadows, the pair briskly passed Sasuke`s sleek black Bugatti like he was leaving behind all that materialistic luxury –sweet illusion of power and social status– not even sparing it a single glance and galloped with Sakura to the exit just in time before the security guards, who communicated with the hotel`s tight security through wireless walkie-talkies, alerting about a potential danger –inadmissible for a Mafia Leader`s hotel.

Now their number grew to twenty security guards being on chase, all armed and dashing to catch Sasuke and Sakura, scattering in every direction moving accordingly to the flawless security plan that Sasuke and Shikamaru personally devised and that was the beauty of it since the Uchiha himself was being the one chased –alongside Morphine who deciphered it and avoided it all the times.

Interesting how Sasuke was voluntarily playing the test subject to his own genius and thus his frenetic genius mind worked like a windmill devising a counter attack plan, smirking and pivoting on his heel before taking around the corner and swiftly backed Sakura up against a side wall into a dark corner that was masked by two walls and a random car belonging to one of the guests, just in time not to be caught by an assembly of ten guards amassed into the middle of the deserted parking lot walking briefly and harshly between them, pressing her chest with his own.

"This might lead to very _bad_ situation Uchiha." Sakura smirked deviously as she undulated her hips against his own, teasing him erotically as she let her chin rest on his shoulder nipping on his earlobe slowly, excitingly.

Uchiha actually inhaled sharper as his heart leaped in his throat, but he ransacked a hand through his midnight locks throwing a fugitive glance to those morons, then returned his gaze on her; lucidity was savagely being shattered by irresponsibility.

She absolutely adored this side of Sasuke –so much like her; her male version. "Then how about we turn it into a full Agatha Christie scenario as we sway to the main stage as the leading cast?"

How could he still talk like a true elegant Uchiha when his stygian orbs sparkled like two charcoals ignited by scorching flames was beyond Sakura but damn... she felt her mouth going dry in arousal when his own body was responding to her, swelling into his pants and grounding her hips twice deep and hard until she nipped on her lower lip to prevent any keening sounds to escape her throat.

Hardly Sakura stifled a loud blissful moan when he grinded against her as he pressed her back more into the wall; she didn't felt its cold temperature nor the grazes of the rough material, but she felt _him_ and it was a prayer for him to respond to her own touches.

"I –ahmm– might enjoy i-it–" She let her eyelids flitter in bliss while her hand whirled around the back of his nape cocking her head so as to take a glimpse at those cretins scampering all over the place looking completely lost and panicking.

They probably knew that if they failed to catch a possible intruder, then Uchiha was going to kill them all in cold blood. She thrilled at the thought, vaguely wondering at how would it be to kill Sasuke now and then decimate his underlings as well?

Oh, he would be so _beautiful_ painted in the colors of his own blood, in all those sensual shades of claret and ruby red while death would breathe into his open mouth, ripping out his soul.

Hinata claimed that the soul would leave a dying body in a fine spiral of smoke much like a tobacco whirling in spirals and Sakura actually vowed that she would be extremely attentive so as to record on her retina every single detail of Uchiha`s dead. She was sure that he will still be this handsome like now.

"—then brace yourself and let _me_ give you a taste of what it truly feels to dance on the _Devil`s_ music."

Without having the chance to ponder whether he was leading her into a trap, Sasuke wreathed his both hands around her shoulders and waist embracing her intimately and, keeping her glued into his chest, he firmly pushed her right into the apparently plain dark wall beside.

Momentarily Sakura froze in shock and unwound adrenaline literarily feeling as if life has been drained from her because her heart completely stopped for a nanosecond leaving her body desensitized.

Sasuke actually made her fall backwards right _through_ that wall and soon enough she realized that he led them to a _secret_ masked door that, naturally, only he knew about. "Wha— S-Sasu—"

As much as he would have loved to hear her say his name as she annoyingly arousing always tried her best to call it until her resolve crumbled at the heaviness of her own weakness for him, Sasuke had to cut her short because her half harsh shriek would have alerted them about his intention.

Since his hands were encased about her protectively, his only viable option was to mash his lips on her kissing her ferociously and as much as he would have loved for her to stiffen and taste her fright and surprise on her lips, he didn't mind her going lax and being completely relaxed –like adrenaline wasn't reaching her and nor did the unexplored infinite possibilities of being harmed– because she reacted to his kiss and only his, nothing else.

They had a short free-fall into the clutches of gravity and nothingness backwards landing on a speeding boat that connected the Uchiha secret harbor to that through an underground channel that only Sasuke and his closest associates knew about.

Yes, he was disclosing one of Uchiha`s finest underground route from where he was safely dealing drugs and selling firearms with the Sound without anyone to notice, but he did it on purpose; of course.

Now that he knew the girl`s identity, the game got ridiculously easy for him. And that was the reason why he was this thrilled, this aroused. This... this...

Her tongue was laving his upper lip in a way that made him breath the flames of Hell as he truly led them down there in a torpid waltz, as he rolled themselves over in midair shortly free falling before Sasuke`s back collapsed onto an inflated pillow.

The sudden impact threw them upwards for several times as they fell onto cushions mindful not to crush her and let Sakura be the one to be underneath him; she felt no impact only euphoria.

Uchiha was an expert in this and the stunt felt even more stress-relieving and enticing than when he fought the Raikage and Naruto got injured.

Panting and gasping for air, Sakura stammered against his lips refusing to put more distance than a heartbeat between them feeling blood toss her into the sweetest dizziness reeling by the hormones, the adrenaline and the injection of insanity pounding into the temples. "...what –pant– the heck –gasp– was– that was _crazy_!"

Delicately Sasuke rolled them on their sides so as they could get up and Sakura found herself cackling with much zeal when she realized that Sasuke has pressed her through a fake door that connected the hotel to an ultra-secret underground channel which probably connected it to his underground net through where his associates were trading illegal stuff –one that Sakura and Akatsuki didn`t know about– and they landed on an inflated boat. "Hahaha, let`s fuckin do it again!"

"Hn." He grunted absentmindedly as Sasuke got up to his feet without pulling any single muscle in the process of keeping his balance and skillfully started the boat while Sakura curled her digits around the seat holder leaning against the edge as her hair swashed into the wind streams hitting her face while the Uchiha started the engine and speeded the boat up along the pretty large tunnel.

"Yuupy!" The thrill consisted in the fact that she couldn`t see a single thing into that darkness except for the faint illuminated dot at the end of it –which was pretty far– but Sasuke didn`t crush them into the walls and Sakura`s savvy brain when through all the possibilities.

Either Uchiha was being cautious and didn`t want her to see anything from her surroundings so that she wouldn't know where to return to in case she wanted to peep into his private business, or he was just familiar with its route.

Now the reason why he led them to this type of escape from that hotel was trimming into her mind –the rational part of it which was always working in overdrive albeit most of it was clouded by lunacy and alienation– alerted her again that Uchiha did nothing on a whim; why would he disclose it to her that he had such a secret mean of escaping underground?

Was it to bait her so as to be alert about _who_ exactly would be the culprit if someone was to ever try to sneak inside?

That could be a possibility and thus Sakura concluded that Akatsuki and her will never use it, maybe only discreetly investigate.

On the other hand, the reverse could also be viable considering how gnarled and genius his mind was, and thus it could also be that if she was _not_ to ever use it, then it would mean that she was just being cautious and thus avoiding his trap on purpose so as to play on the safe zone; but Sakura was not the type of woman to play _safe_ especially when it came to Uchiha Sasuke.

"There is _fire_ in Hell, Uchiha." She turned to chirrup at him visibly enthusiastic about the irresistible darkness around that was keeping her constantly guesting, the taste of adrenaline and the rush of happiness at the thought of evading something –anything– similar to the one she experienced when she and Hinata escaped from the Asylum.

The salty wind in her face alerted her that they were heading towards the ocean, the marine breeze mixed with the subtle hint of Sasuke`s perfume lingering on his skin as she was able to perceive it since he was so close to her, their ankles brushing over each other, the drumming inside her chest, her pulse, the taste of **danger** smearing her entirely; it felt irresistible. "But why can`t we see a thing here?"

"Electricity is expensive." She snorted at his laconic response since they both knew that this is bullshit. Uchiha Sasuke was undeniable one of the wealthiest men in the Fire Country and money was at his dispose overflowing into his limitless bank accounts, but that was his way of conveying to her that secrets must stay in the **darkness**. "The Devil himself has his own _secrets_ , Sakura."

She hasn`t realize just how erotically close Sasuke was to her as he swiftly leaned forward to blow upon the swell of her lips while her skin shivered visibly and she nearly gasped in surprise at the fuse of a cold shiver coursing her spine in thrill and surprise –all reactions that she missed, and all emotions that _he_ provoked– cupping the bone of her chin to make her arch her neck to face him and shortly captured her lips massaging them between his own with pleasure and unhinged desire.

Greedily Sakura reciprocated to the fire that he enkindled inside her fisting her unoccupied hand into the front of his T-Shirt as his hoodie was fluttering behind his back and arms, clumsily losing balance and landing into Sasuke`s lap when he –voluntarily– jerked the boat so as she could hurdle into his embrace. "Mmmn…"

Possessively Sasuke coiled a hand about her waist, comfortably leaning backwards resting against the boat, with one hand flawlessly keeping the steady straight route while the other was running up and down Sakura`s sides tingling the skin of her spine down to the small of her back.

Plush fingertips cupped her round derriere when she fully straddled his waist, licking his lavish lips with her tongue like a Cheshire cat enjoying her sweet velvety cream, purring in delight into his arms; he smirked an elfin knowing smirk that she will never understand.

He was playing with her, having her where he wanted her –at his mercy, strings of a puppet wreathed securely around her limbs, enjoying their wet open kiss, massaging the valley between her thighs with his palm then rounding her cheeks, stirring her.

 _'He is_ _so_ _playing with me, this cocky motherfucker'_ Sakura`s Inner conscious noted while rubbing her hands mischievously, understanding that Sasuke Uchiha can never be honest in _enjoying_ his time with her. ' _But if he thinks that I didn`t realize, then this imbecile has another thing coming.'_

 ** _'You think that I am regarding you as my frivolous pastime Sakura, like the object of my carnal desires, but what you do not being cognizant of is that I already have your secret revealed... Morphine.'_**

She was so delicious, so lustrous and beauteous this enemy of his – _his_ benumbing drug, his enticing Morphine– Sasuke bitterly thought, like a poetry without a rhyme, like a genius symphony without a name.

"Liar," A simple but so compelling word has unrolled from her lips in a sleek smooth cadence albeit she was panting laboriously, grazing her fingertips along Sasuke`s jaw skimming up to his cheek, where she removed the tufts of raven haired that were being latched to half of his figure because of the hoodie, revealing his eyes.

"Your words are beautiful Sasuke... just like the rest of you," She whispered changing her tone to a more doting one with the easiness of a dove`s suave flight, twisting his mind, playing with filigree remarks and enticing words to peel the layers around his heart, sneaking under his skin with well-chosen endearing words.

Caressing his sculpted high cheek delicately, _lovingly_ Sakura touched his skin while his name she breathed so gracefully erotic. "but they are deceptive. I truly want to know what is _beyond_ this eyes... your beautiful onyx eyes..."

Onyx gleamed and shimmered so intense into the darkness, like all the hue in his irises swallowed the darkness around splitting every thread of darkness into an unusual light; Kami... they were sparkling so intense, so beautiful, so irresistible in that unique pure sapphire black hue that Sakura simply couldn't help but trail her digit on his temple gazing deeply into those eyes.

She was earnest; Sakura truly, genuinely _coveted_ to depict what was simmering into the abysses of Sasuke`s eyes –the unbreakable wall guarding the coastline from the violent storms and being the silent guardian of time, or hardship, of pain, of every whispered love confession between two lovers, of every sunset and romantic sunrises.

They were so expressive, begging to be listened to; comprehend things that his lips could not mold.

 _'I love you damn it I love you, why can`t you see it? Why, why_ _why_ _? Why are you so incredibly blind?'_

Sakura could see it so clear into that darkness, it was palpable, intense, electrifying, **lucid** , serious and genuine but she refused, she absolutely refused to let them get to her, mentally trying to convince herself that all that has churned into those eyes fleetingly was just a summoning of his own desire to fulfill her goal and not Sasuke`s voluntary and unaltered feelings.

Here shrouded in complete darkness sailing with him to the unknown, trapped in Sasuke's embrace she saw it clearly; his precious heart.

* * *

Her mind kept on chanting but her eyes refused to reflect any other things that was not her _heart`s_ calling. 'No, _no, no, I won`t let in make me fall in love with you, I don`t love, I don`t want to love you, I cannot feel anything for you that is love; love does not exist, love is a mellow interlude in the continuous hatred, just an illusory gulp of oxygen, love isn`t real, it isn't tangible, it has no form, it has no taste it doesn`t have... it has_ _you._ _I can`t feel love and yet, why does this stupid thing churns into my mind over and over again_ – _God help me forget him_ because _I alone do not have the willpower to do so.'_

Why was she asking Hinata`s God to help her when Sakura was not even believing in any Divinities? Maybe because there must be something stronger than her and omnipotent to help her desperately.

Sasuke was absolutely silent, but his quietude draped them both in a veil of high-class erotic sensuality, falling like unspoken epistles of intimacy between their orbs` unswerving lock.

Adjusting herself to straddle his hips more comfortably with her knees clutching his waist just above his angular hip bones, she tucked his hoodie down to rest on his nape and brushed his incredibly messy raven locks off his face, glimmering once at him.

Wordlessly with a serious look sprinkled on his face, Sakura cupped the sides of his angular face with her palms, watching, mapping his lone expression, trying to understand, to moor on something tangible, to decrypt the meaning of that emotion without a name.

Her face was tremendously serious; there was no smidgen of demented sadistic athirst for adrenaline and danger, no fragment of her playing with him.

It was devoid of any trenchant or impish manifestations of her own insanity –the strongest shield in her defense system.

And so was he, but unlike her, Sasuke simply had that stoic serenity on his face, not smiling albeit his features were light and regal, making him out of this world; superb.

He was so impossibly irresistibly handsome that Sakura felt herself staring at his face in complete lull not actually understanding it herself whether she was simply admiring his beauty like enjoying the artistry in a fine cut jewelry or the picture of a renewed painter.

Or maybe… she was looking for _something_ while her gaze almost resembled her leering at him instead of simply watching.

 _Thump-_ _ **thump**_ _-thump,_ the rhythm of her heart became unstable, shaky and uncontrolled but still pelted soundly and betrayed what practice cannot fake.

A hand, warm, delicate and yet strong and masculine was aimed for her face tapping her full lips and she actually winced, not because of his touch but because she was so absorbed in staring at him that she hasn't realized that she shut down everything around her, but did not move from her position.

Only the aureate in her irises overshadowed the emerald making it look like there was cosmic fire trapped in those eyes.

She shivered visibly not even bothering to hide it when Sasuke brushed the contour of her heart shaped lips with his thumb and she involuntarily parted them seemingly to taste his skin.

A sudden hunger for his _taste_ numbed her. To taste his amazingly delicious skin, Sakura nearly died in desire and thus she found herself planting a wet kiss on his thumb, like a dumb silly preschooler not actually believing it herself just how feather like his touch could be.

He said absolutely nothing, nothing at all. There loomed a monument of silence above their silhouettes, heartbeats lost into the melodious darkness around them.

But this time around, the tension was not overcharged with danger and life-threatening mind games played between them as they both tried to corner each other into submerging into the other`s voice of insanity.

And the scenery blended into that breathtaking vivid intimacy when the boat –how did Sasuke succeeded into keeping the straight course was ridiculous– finally pierced through the darkness and has been swallowed by the splendiferous lights of a glowing beginning of a sunset being shattered in billion blood red, light purple and orange rays spilling around Sakura`s form as she blocked his view of the sun, bringing in the gold in her eyes like never before.

His heart stopped for a millisecond. It was undeniable and Sasuke was not even trying to repudiate those feelings as illusions like Sakura –desperately– tried to do, no.

He knew exactly what they were and sadly enough, he bitterly did not try to run away from them but enjoy how it last, admire the nature`s smallest miracles while they lasted and let himself get the taste of what it could have been in another life...

Because in this one, one of them has to _die_ for the other to survive and Sasuke knew that, no matter how proficient and prodigious Morphine can be, he had the experience, the wisdom and intellect which was even better than Sakura`s, the resources, the connections, the _power and control_.

She was indeed creating a clever mess into the Mafia of the Five Great Nations, but she was still dancing on _his_ stage.

Sasuke was hardly melancholic or emotional, but the idea of facing the day when Sakura will be forever out of his life kind of made something ache into his chest.

It was something that he never felt before, not when his father casually informed him that his youngest son will be the one to continue the Uchiha`s legacy after Itachi`s deflection and no matter what petty dreams he might have for his own future, he will have to become the perfect Capo. The best.

 _Someone else._

That feeling was so strong in him as it bloomed like a bud ingrained deep into his core, that Sasuke found himself being sadistic enough to keep her dead form in his collection of 'treasures' and thus admire her for eternity.

But her _eyes_ will lose the spark, the life force, that pure amazing insanity that was art and not _just_ mental disorder.

He loved _loved_ loved her eyes, they were so beautiful, so lost but hopeful, desire, passion and will was so strong in her, so elegant but lethal, so feminine and luminous.

He wanted to have this forever and thus Sasuke did his best to memorize her iconic face as light has hit her hard making Sakura break the prolonged eye contact, squeeze them shut violently as she couldn't adjust to the sudden overflowing rays, curse viciously and –sadly– let go of his face, placing the back of her palms on her orbs, pouting and mumbling.

"Auch! What the flying fuck! Ah!" She collapsed again into Sasuke`s chest much to his amusement when the boat flew from the secret channel and landed on the open ocean through that secret cave that was located on the other side of Konoha, which led straight to the majestic ocean and the scenery was so breathtakingly beautiful that it was like a serenade of nature;

A midnight lullaby with all the impossibly picturesque colors painted the sky as it got united to the ocean and the water foam was bubbling under the boat as Sasuke slowly decreased the speed, expertly so as not to jerk it, brushing over the scintillating sand.

"This is our _final_ destination." Albeit there was a fallacious subtle nuance in the way he enunciated those words, Sakura dismayed in favor of the scenery welcoming her as she pushed herself hard off Sasuke pressing her palms on his sculpted chest for leverage.

Pressing down with enough force to propel her up Sakura, balanced herself on her wobbly legs –what the fuck was she acting _shy_ and _emotional_ for dam it– and tucked the offending hoodie down on her back brushing a palm over her forehead to comb the disarray pink locks out of her face and... gasped.

"Whoa! Holly freaking shit Uchiha! This is... AWESOME!" While the said man simply tapped something on a mini computed located in the vicinity of the engine resembling an auto pilot sending the boat back into the safety of its cavern, he turned his head to gaze at Sakura.

Casually without even caring that the water might be pretty deep because of the deceiving waves that made it impossible to guess how far the bottom was, she leaped from the boat into the vivid emerald water giggling jolly when her feet submerged into the water. "Oh! That`s pretty awesome!"

Shattering the ripples and small waves like the pieces of the _mirror_ that she broke in his bedroom, Sakura threw her hands in the air and hollering at the top of her lungs in a light lyric soprano voice, not caring about who was seeing her moment of ecstasy. "YUPYYY! YAYYY! OI, OCEAN-SAMA! YOU ARE AMAZING, I LOVE YOU!"

There was a figment of surprise in Uchiha to hear Sakura shout the word 'love' from the bottom of her heart, surmising that someone like her might not even know how it spelled but oh— how beautiful it felt to hear her say it so clear ,so melodious and secretly, and he allowed himself this sole moment of lapse, he wished that she would say it to _him_ one day.

 _'If I can make you fall in love with me Morphine, then who will be the loser and the winner of this game?'_

* * *

Sasuke simply gazed at her diaphanous form blending breathtakingly divine into the heavenly scenery as there was basically void of any population; they were alone there and Sasuke was aware of this because the channel and the part of the beach has been in Uchiha Clan`s possession for generation, from their first ancestor; Uchiha Madara.

Used for trafficking and occasionally leisure, no one has ever ventured to explore it simply because it was located in a part of the beach that was closed to public access because of the violent waves, thus the wilder and rougher change in the scenery and because the Uchiha was surveying it.

Plus, the cave that was both the exit and the entrance to the tunnel was naturally guarded by the waves filling it up to the hilt during the high tides, but of course that Sasuke knew exactly when to synchronize with the tides like now.

His mind has quickly came up with this plan in the spur of the moment, as he didn't want to create a commotion in the hotel for something so unimportant and risk to be caught running away with a foreign woman when it was crystal clear that they spent the night in there.

Not when his father was on his throat with his aggravating piques about how shameful it would be for the Capo himself to dishonor the Uchiha`s reputation and name by fooling around with another woman who was not his fiancé.

He had a hard time concealing his occasional one night stands and flamboyant flirts from Karin and his family with the help of his friends, but Sakura was something else.

She was not just another woman in his bed, she was his enemy, she was a mortal threat, an insane stunning beyond words woman who was as captivating as she was dangerous and competition for someone like Karin –or any other woman– because she will never hide herself in the shadows and she will not be forced into secrecy or silence by him.

Only if he killed her.

Oh, how many chances to kill Sakura he had so far. It was of the finest humor just how many times has she slipped past Death without her to know it. Oblivion, just like insanity was a blessing, he deduced.

Fine-combing a hand through his messy locks, Sasuke gracefully leaped on a flat rock that was nearby balancing on his toes after removing his sneakers then caprioled to a small path consisting in more similar smaller stones mindful not to pike his feet into the vegetation or slip, heading to the beach, following Sakura.

She was completely out of it and out of this word. Like not even acknowledging his presence anymore, she continued to joggle through the water, dance and splash it cupping it into her palms like a star taking human form.

Leisurely with palms and legs sprawled wide, Sakura careened backwards and let her back collapse onto the sand marveling at the beauties that were as alien as they were little wonders, smiling, oh— Kami the way she _smiled_ was heart-stopping; droplets of cool water sprinkled her form like a graceful rain shower damping her clothes.

She was absolutely _stunning_. The way she was right now, in all the splendor of her unrestrained personality enhancing her youngest version bringing the innocent child in her to the light sinking alongside the sun into the absolution of the ocean was fantastic.

She was a vivid phantom, there was not possible for someone to be made of sea foam and have eyes of emerald diamonds. _'Sakura...'_

"Oi! Don`t just stay there like an imbecile! Come! Let`s vanquish the ocean together like pirates Uchiha!" She blazed to him rudely insulting him like he was her subordinate still smiling in pure heart-raising joy while her eyes sparkled into the gleam of the water as it captured reflections from the painted sunset, turning around to make disarray pirouette into the water, joggling barefoot along the coastline, just like a kid.

Her pristine amusement reminded Sasuke of when he was a child playing in the ocean with his mother and brother, carefree feeling himself at the top of the world; like nothing could touch him and nothing could conquer his light hear.

Oh— how much he missed that _peace_ of mind... it melted into his distorted reflection as Uchiha caught a sad glimpse of his face into one of the waves that brushed over his bare ankles and rolled under his feet.

He was still so alluringly handsome as always, but so lifeless. Unlike Sakura... his obsidian orbs returned to her lissome frame as she hollered something in… _Latin?_

Which seemed to make her throw her head backwards and collapse comically onto her ass gripping her tummy as she laughed with tears in her eyes and the more her parted knees created an estuary for the water to invade her lap making her ripple along the waves, the more giggles escaped her lips; she looked so _happy._

Sasuke wondered why was she being so carefree? Was it because she truly hasn't realized that he was not stupid enough not to identify the threat that lurked from the shadows?

How can she be so remotely serene and merry with an enemy around? He didn't for the love that`s all holy comprehend how this woman`s mind worked but...

He won`t deny her charms; she was angelic. Truly _angelic._ In this moment, one that he burned into his mind developing him like an old sepia precious picture, not even Sakura herself was aware of how incredibly beautiful she was.

His left hand, one that had a small tattoo of a crescent moon embellishing the skin of his palm as a vestige of his pas hidden rebellious side now dabbed atop his racing heart, as a token of how he felt about her seeing her like this.

Sasuke willed himself _not_ to smile or chuckle along with her because she will catch his weakness so he merely approached her as serene but sophistic and impossible to read, calm and composed with his impossibly polished raven hair flittering sensually into the wind framing his angular face joining her and shadowing her form.

"It has never strike to my mind that you would be savoring such simple divertissement."

"Gosh, would you -for the love of all that my sister considers holy- stop talking like a politician? It`s not even funny anymore."

She puffed her cheeks as they were filled with roses in a rubicund shade looking at him with as stern expression then snorted and laughed heartedly at him pointing her index finger in his direction letting her head roll on the sand as its crystals sewed on her light pink locks making it look like a bride's veil ornamented with Swarovski crystals.

"PFH- HAHAHA! You should see your face Uchiha, you look just like a hormonal teenager with a heavy crush sporting a hard on when seeing the girl he likes secretly taking a dive into her swimming pool, at midnight, naked— hahaha so damn funny!"

Funny how she could read through the lines of his mind without even trying. Or she did?

Sakura felt in a way indescribable; like her spirit has floated from her body and has finally been set free.

She had an emotional and mesmerizing sensation of being free from all her worries because in this moment her number one problem and the object of her revenge, thus indirectly her purpose of existing, looked at her with an expression harder to comprehend than an alien language and a face more gorgeous than anything she has ever seen in her life.

Sasuke probably thought that she was oblivious to the fact that he might have a _hunch_ about her real identity; Morphine.

 _'Funny how Morphine stands between you and I Sasuke.'_ Her own other identity was preventing her to fully accept what is happening between them. Between Sasuke and Sakura was Morphine.

Yes, ever since she has rewound that damned tape with Sasuke glancing in her direction while they set his cannabis factory on fire Sakura couldn't sleep thinking about what she has seen.

Her friends could say anything they pleased, because she had her own intuition one that has saved her life so many times before.

Sasuke knew something _more_ about her and she, not even once, dropped her guard in front of him, no.

Sakura simply let her other self-enjoy the time with him because as much as in self-denial that she waded, she _liked_ what they were doing; it was undeniable.

But it didn't mean that he had the upper hand -albeit his projected unmasked arrogance all but screamed like this- over her, not in the bit.

They were openly lying and trying to brainwash the other one, while something more was happening between them –something out of their control. And that unnamed feeling and occurrence was what she responded to with her insanity.

Because only when her mind was free of the restraints of her ration and allowed her to be enfranchised could Sakura fully experience her time with Sasuke.

And it was... she had no palpable words for it and that was the reason why she shouted something in Latin that Hinata chanted religiously every Sunday morning and, albeit she had no idea of what type of prayer it was, Sakura felt it that it was fitting in the context.

She had no name for what she was feeling and thus used a language that she memorized without knowing what it meant, into the context, because it was fitting.

And Sasuke was so _divine_. She couldn't peer her emerald orbs off him as she brushed off the glossy tears rimming her cat orbs, then she propelled on her elbows on the sand mapping him through amused gleaming orbs shimmering with tears.

His features seemed to have a fleeting moment of softening as he dropped down his delicious height lissome form, resting beside her with one of his knees huddled to his chest, resting his elbow on it leisurely.

The other hand rested casually on the sand, peeping at the ocean, frowning slightly then returning his gaze on her, sensing that she hasn't removed her stare from his profile' she couldn't be able to do so not even if she willed herself to.

He was too good looking to be true and this simple superficial thought alone made her orbs freeze straight ahead on his masculine feats, breathing him in like never before.

Dressed like this, in simple clothes and not in an ostentatious context, she could take him in like he was, without any embellishment.

He didn't need such flatteries; he was undeniably gorgeous looking. If only he was someone else and not an Uchiha…

Why couldn't he be just Sasuke, a simple man coming from the slums of the society or the normal layer of the society, with a decent job and a simple life? Why _why_?

Why was life playing with her ridiculing her like this? It was not fair for how much she has suffered to be smitten by _him_ of all the people, Sakura humorlessly concluded, smiling sadly but still brightly to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was simply ogling you rudely. Is that a crime? Don't tell me that you don't get this type of stares from all the women around Uchiha, cos I won't believe it."

"I can comprehend the motivation of the other women up to a point. But I am curious about _yours,_ Sakura."

"You`re hot. Incredibly _hot._ Is it so strange to desire a hot man?" But she was not simply desiring his body, lusting after a night with him and they both knew ant that simple fact gleamed into Sasuke`s sideway smirk.

"Gosh— you are so full of yourself." She let her back hit the sand, folding her hands under her nape glancing skywards at the shades of the sun rays while it slowly drifted to slumber, grinning. "Of course, it is because you have what it takes to back it up, don't you?"

* * *

"Have you ever struggled in your life Sasuke?" She found herself asking now as the wind blew through the fabric of their clothes and swished their hair, both facing the golden sunset.

"Did you ever face hardship or have you always lived in your precious impenetrable protective shell, oblivious to the others suffering?" She was dead serious now albeit her face remained pristine of any negativity.

Sasuke on the other hand knew how to interpret her words and he literarily felt the change in her aura. And that made him curios because he had no single information about her backstory; she was a ghost, a mermaid, a phantasm without a history.

The most captivating line of a good romantic novel which will forever remain just an evoked memory into the mind of the reader and nothing more than an illusion.

"I did and you know what? It was fucking AWESOME! Hahaha— you can never have enough lives to learn about all the faces of pain if you have always been showered with luxuries."

Again, his unswerving quietude shattered something deep into her chest like dabbing on a hard stone boulder in vain, trying to make water seep from nothingness, thus she murmured before she could stop her hysteric curiosity. "Did you ever truly _love_ someone?"

"No." His vehement answer shocked to her bones, ramming deep into all of her system and she shuddered like a cold breeze of a wind traversed all the hollow empty rooms in her heart; his words felt so distant, so lone, so out of her reach and that… broke her in ways she couldn't describe.

 _Not even me?_

"Me neither. This is stupid. This is so ridiculously utopic that only someone as pure and hurt as my sister would believe in but then again she also believes that there is a God up there who will foster her pitiful soul when she dies and she will be fulfilled and soaked in love and happiness in the Afterlife. Love… real love doesn't exist. It is _not_ real. I refuse to acknowledge the existence of love."

 _You`re lying_ , the wind`s breeze murmured into a distant echo, passing right _through_ them.

"Then what does?"

"Hate. Hate is real, it is palpable, you can taste it, feel it, touch it, smell it even hear it." Placing a hand atop her left breast, Sakura declared solemnly but now her once truth seemed forced, wrong and out of place.

"I only believe in hatred." She answered without any smidgen of dubiety in her rasped words and somehow that took Sasuke by surprise; just what can't be in such a young woman`s heart in order to be brimming with so much poison?

He was curious as hell in what has she experienced in her life in order to brought her to the shoreline of the ocean of insanity inviting her to wade into it fully and even enjoy it. That part of her life remained the only unsolved mystery about Sakura.

"In conclusion, you are even more of a naive _fool_ than your sister."

"What?" Albeit he could not fully glimpse to her visage, Sasuke knew that she was drawing her eyebrows into a scowl visibly vexed at his words but he knew exactly in what direction to push it in order to trigger the desired effect and thus understand where the quintessence of her decadent figments and penchant for ludicrous, bizarre and pathologic insanity was lying dormant. "Why would you say that since you have no idea how hatred feels?"

 _Heh_ , didn't he now… Sasuke bitterly reminisced about all the bottled up feelings that kept on swiveling inside his chest for so many years before he surmised that the best for him outcome would be to renegade every single sentiment in lieu of becoming indifferent and completely disimpassioned, and thus nullify the concept of pain because of haunting feelings about his flaws and failures.

"Because hatred –the one that you evoke like a privilege– does not exist in reality. Hatred is just a form of _defense_ , of running away from our _fears_ and this, Sakura. Hating…"

Now cocking his head to face her, the shock creasing her face, the doe orbs seeking for answers in desperate thirst amused Sasuke. His lustrous sapphire orbs bore into her own holding her gaze as she pinned him with a calescent stare.

"…is something that only _cowards_ feel. The ones who are too afraid to face their demons, dig for the _truth_ as it will always shine underneath all the deceptions served to you by the others on a golden plate, have the courage to admit that you were _wrong a_ nd then find the strength to head to the _light_. And this is the reason why you are a fool."

Peeved by words that were sewed into her conscious ever since she has been tossed into the Mental Hospital that Sakura refused to acknowledge because the crooked sound of truth was too torturous to withstand, Sakura aimed a punch to Uchiha`s sculpted jaw.

Coiling her digits into a furious ball she tried to land a blow on him in the heat of the moment, but he easily pared it despite its neat execution and speed, making her lose momentum and balance and fell into his arms clumsily and ungracefully with her hands lingering between them in the air and their faces inches apart.

Albeit his muscles were tauten and mild tense prepared to either attack or block her feeble attempts to quell down the zealous Inner voice of ration which was whispering to her that Sasuke was right and her overview about everything might be flawed, but Sasuke in polarization to her excessive conniption was calmer than the first glimmers of dew drops on a cool July morning.

But curiosity was trimming on his savvy brain as he couldn't stop inquiring about the kernel of the sensitive nerve that he has just hit.

"Stop fucking dismissing hatred like you actually know how it feels, damn it! You have no idea how real it is and how it draws from your life force but fuels the drive to carry one and get revenge on the ones who tossed you in this miserable abyss of loneliness and suffering!"

This made something trigger inside him. She was obviously addressing to him but Sasuke had not a single idea about what the heck was she rambling about.

Every wheel of his impeccable memory swiveled frenetically as he unlocked every single locker in his mind trying to search for a possible explanation –or a possible past encounter with her– in the Archives of his brain, with no success.

Sasuke was positive that she was not someone that he has met before in order for them to have a violent clash of their best interest and thus her hatred directed towards him was unjustified, even form someone seemingly mentally unstable.

 _Then why? Where is all this hatred coming from?_

Nonetheless, she seemed deeply and genuinely tormented by it if she reacted like this and was enough to make her risk everything including her life just to direct her hatred to him and set her mind into killing him with her own hands. But what?

What was he missing from this story? What was the kernel, the source of this hatred that she nourished for him or… was it because of his _Uchiha_ lineage? What was he missing from the equation, what what _what_ –

* * *

"—I hate you, I fucking _hate_ hate you hate you so damn much Uchiha, that it pains me _not_ to kill you right now, gauge off your damn non existing heart off your chest, your eyes and throw them in the ocean behind me you motherfucker!"

She squirmed and writhed into his sturdy arms like a fish suffocating as it has been tossed to the beach from the turbulent waters, albeit she shockingly didn't pull away from him looking incontrollable like a mentally deranged patient locked in an Insane Asylum having a moment of crashing down. "Let go damn it! Let me go so that I can… aish, kill you already and be done with!"

It should be scary but Sasuke only felt pity –genuine pity– pain because of how pained she looked and something that heaved on his chest painfully preventing him to breathe normally, even catching him out of guard because Uchiha Sasuke was definitely not someone to express empathy and commiseration towards the others.

"Then let _it_ go." His sleek tongue spurt the missives because he could ponder about them himself, them overflowing from his heart, genuinely and unrestrained and she freeze into his arms with her chest leaning forward brushing over his own straddling his lap in a messy position.

"W-What… are you sayin—"

"—This hatred that you evoke so vividly... let it go away into the ocean. Forget about it. Estrange yourself from it like a true survivor and free yourself."

Slowly, genuinely and crystalline like the purest blanket of a virgin snow fostering the sleeping vegetation under a warm cushion, a lone tear trembled from her flittering eyelashes glissading along her right cheek.

Frozen and numbed by his epistles, Sakura herself had no idea that she started to weep because her mind has been injected with an electric shock, all infused by Sasuke`s words.

Words that shouted the sound of ration like no one did before. Because insanity's worst enemy was _ration_ , its _yang_ counterpart.

She was crying because fucking hell he tapped on her ration one that couldn't be blocked with insanity at least not with the speed of how his words hit her brain. "No... no no no _no_ –"

"—stop this nonsensical stubborn fighting against what your _heart_ naturally yean for Sakura otherwise you will forever be a wandering spirit without a home."

He was the worst person alive for taking this moment of advantage on her breakdown to make her fall for him so as to work on his plan but this was Uchiha Sasuke, the _Capo di Capi_ , Konoha`s fearsome Boss and this was just a girl.

A girl... _no_ , he was lying to himself, she was not just another girl and this was the reason why, fighting against his own demons, Sasuke wreathed his sturdy arms around her form trying to encase her in his tight embrace.

They both collapsed into the sand with her hovering above him and her palms falling soundly on the sand on either side of his chest, nose buried into the hollow of his new.

If she was crying or sobbing, Sasuke had no idea because Sakura was atypical and she was anything but weak she was not.

But it was heartbreaking to see her crumble under the pressure of her own internal jive. "I hate you so much it hurts Uchiha… I hate you I hate you…" She whispered against his skin her hotness mixing with burning tears damping his skin.

"I know darling… but today... just today _don`t_ loathe me Sakura."

 _Just today... just today pretend that you are not an enemy._ "Don't hate me. And don`t fight me like this. Not with such weak weapons."

In fact, they were the strongest; **feelings**. It was hard for someone so passionate like Uchiha Sasuke to respond with coldness to such unhinged sentiments. Sasuke fought against all her overflowing hatred with _love_.

She was pushing it, she was pushing him to tap his own limits. She cried in his arms for the first time and it was... indescribable, soothing, providential.

 _Beautiful_.

Desperately like a last resort, Sakura did her last effort to hinder his words from reaching to her, shatter her protective shield and then dilute her insanity to the point where she would not be so immune to his feelings just like she was not benumbed to his touches, and thus she arched her neck to let her head face skyward and laughed manically and wholeheartedly, but still there was a butter infusion into it.

"Haha… hahaha… haha— you talk like this because you think that I am an _enemy_ who wishes to kill you, right?"

Fascinating how fluid was her easiness in spurting the _truth_ to him when knowing that it was the best method to flaunt a mental problem and appear as someone who had no idea about what she was talking about, but Sasuke wouldn't be fooled; no more.

Honestly, he would have never meddled and fooled with a mentally deranged woman –not even if she was a fine Goddess from Olympus like Sakura– simply because he had his pride and common sense, but he felt it from the start that Sakura was not just a regular nutty rich woman, but someone more profound;

Her own personality would have made a good source of endless material for the Thesis of a psychiatrist or a psychologist and that was what intrigued and appealed him the most.

Not only this alienation was unique and versatile, but also so captivating to him and that was the reason why Sakura was making this game so interesting and kept his interest high on her.

If only he wouldn't have been so careless to fall prey to one of her traps and thus get absorbed by her to the point when curiosity metamorphosed into _fascination._

"An enemy would never so openly declare his ambition to eliminate me." Uchiha wasn't viewing her as an enemy… She laughed more at this frail remark now throwing her head backwards, resembling an unwound gothic porcelain doll in a horror scenario.

"Then try to imagine this Sakura," Gingerly, Sasuke cupped the swell of her right cheek with his hand trying to force her glazed look on him and she did; the look in her orb mirrored the cyclones unleashed into the blazing horizons.

"that the man you are seeing now, the _me_ that holds you in his arms... is not your adversary." Oh— how much he inwardly prayed for this girl to have a fragment of lucidity or him to have a hunch about what her motives could be for her to hate him because as much as Sasuke –and the other Mafia Bosses– were dealing with their rivals simply by killing them, he was positive that he could still have found a way to prove it to her that she was wrong.

Plus... in the month that he has been thinking about their first encounter, Sasuke couldn't stray her out of his mind.

Sakura`s image was vibrant and bombastic in his mind and everytime he tried to brush her off, she would come ricocheting back to him like the memory of something that he was desperately trying to remember, but his mind was blocking it for an unknown reason.

In Sasuke`s mind, it was ridiculous and futile to hate on someone who she hasn't met before, but what was Sakura`s purpose?

Because someone so ridiculously skilled and brainy and not to mention conniving would never portray an inconsequential demeanor without a solid reason.

Why did she hate him so much then? It was obvious in the gleam of her orbs –the lucent of a honed sword– that she wanted him annihilated but what absorbed and terrified Sasuke to the core was her amazing athirst and _passion_ to see him death.

Sakura was inwardly living the image of her killing him, basking into the feeling and reveling into that moment anticipation thrilling her.

Never in his life has Sasuke encountered someone so remotely fascinated by death and destruction to the point where her obsession as almost like artistry.

Sakura has turned revenge, gore, mal and death into the rawest most beautiful manifestation of the sweetest insanity; pure without any other manipulation from the outside, her own earmark hysteria was churning into those green garnet eyes.

And suddenly, the avant garde look that she always bore on her tenue dissipated while another dominant one took over every single other emotion materializing in what Sakura despised the most: _vulnerability._

It was lacy and almost unnoticeably but his quick-witted orbs have caught that glimmer even _before_ it pelted down her psyche.

It shrouded vulnerability and that he knew, because Sasuke has depicted something that he shouldn't have ever unraveled, something that she fought to keep chained deeply into the catacombs of her mind and yet… she was prone to lose in front of her secretly sworn enemy simply because she did not know about his _secret_.

Sakura had no idea about what Uchiha Sasuke was capable of, severely underestimating him just like his rivals currently did.

Just like Tsunade and that fool Raikage were doing in this moment; plotting to backstab him while in reality they were dancing on his music and were marionettes on the stage that he owned playing the play that he personally orchestrating while thinking that they were in advantage; bunch of idiots.

On the other hand, there was another bittersweet irony into his and Sakura`s situations and that was that he was a _slave,_ but what he wasn't sure about was of who? Sakura`s or his own captivating demonic fantasies?

Sakur– no, _Morphine_ got him beguiled because it was in the moment when he tasted her hatred and that raging frenzy on the tongue that flickered over his lips glissading slowly and sensually over the swell of his lower one as he inhaled a rasped breathe has Sasuke realize that this woman had _two_ personalities caged in one single body.

Tapping her palms carelessly on his sides brushing over his ribs Sakura encompassed his slightly parted lips with her own full petals as they were definitely silkier, richer and more abundant in taste and sweetness than his own.

Strangely enough he found himself comparing Sakura`s taste and the feeling of her voluptuous lips with taking a suckled bite of a ripen succulent peach, the experience being equally dizzying and exuberant.

She was incredibly _delicious_ and her way to enclose his mouth and suckle on his firm lips like a savage but precise lioness peeling the fresh skin of her prey was so unique, so expert and maddening.

Sasuke could die right here on this beach with his worst enemy kissing him slowly as she grounded her hips against his firm ones in one fluid swivel, while the friction between their swathed bodies accelerated the pulse running though their veins like deliquescent flames.

 _'We are like pure fiction, Sasuke Uchiha.'_ Sakura smirked bitterly to herself while licking his sateen lips soaked with a filigree taste of tobacco mint and chocolate wine in pure pleasure, mewling in pure delight when he upshot his sculpted hips forward to meet her halfway and the moisture between her lips was sticky and warm on her sensitive skin, while her lace lingerie scraped against her clit as she rubbed herself against the semi-erect bulge in Sasuke`s jeans, knowing exactly where this would eventually lead to. _'You and I... a lost forgotten bittersweet melody.'_

"You are smitten to me." He noted in haughty manliness pride when she pulled back of one moment to take a generous inhale of oxygen, tucking her right hand into his raven lock and taking a full fist of his hair, pulling at it almost painfully-arousing. "It is fruitless to try and conceal it, for I can clearly _read_ it. You desire me... now and _always_."

 _'In another life, I could have fallen for you terribly.'_ Lustrous words that were sizzling through her cloudy orbs that were reeling in a frenetic insanity -pure and unrestrained screaming the words of lust and carnal desire like no other before- as she remained silent, but her orbs were more expressive than shimmering particles of stardust reflected on the ocean`s surface and Sasuke depicted it flawlessly.

'Sometime... _when you won`t be Uchiha and I won`t be Haruno anymore, then look for me once again, but until this happens… we stay enemies.'_

"I still _hate_ you." She rasped between large gasps of oxygen pervading through her mind like she was floating in a vacuum with nothing around to quench that unexpected need for air, for something tangible, for her insanity that seemed to zoom out like the shimmering light at the end of a tunnel throwing her in a blackout. "And I want you dead. So much... so... _so..._ so–"

His kiss silenced her. Slowly and deeply, Sasuke kissed her so passionately that the implacable momentum of her balled fist aimed to the bridge of his nose has ricocheted from brushing through his raven spikes.

His knuckles remained tattooed into the cool sand, while his hand skimmed through her hair as he cupped her face and molded his lips against her while his tongue unrolled past her lips and into her mouth filling her with his appendage. "Hmmm…"

Hotly, slick and softly, they explored each other`s sweet caverns, tasting insanity from their quintessence.

Sasuke`s warm tongue sensually glissaded along her throat like trying to reach into her core, stealing her muffled curses, her feeble protests, the unvoiced words of her _genuine_ feelings for him –once that she was not even aware of as insanity was making her live in a constant sweet limbo of oblivion– and the tremors of her body as the back of her knees shimmied and her spine shivered.

Sakura loathed him; that he knew. A maniacal hand tried to sneak around his throat and choke him with an expert grip, but Sasuke already anticipated it as he kept on canoodling her lips as she seemingly attempted to peel her mouth off his own. "Hmmm— n-no stop—"

 _The Devil`s music cannot be stopped._

* * *

Sasuke placated her flimsy attempt to push him off and whack him with a firm grip around her left wrist.

His other hand quickly mirrored the swift motion of his twin when she nudged him into his ribs but unfortunately she lacked speed and rotation and thus, force. "Sakura…"

Sakura found her hands being propelled above her head as she has been propelled backwards now lying supine atop his hard body, trashing, tossing and wobbling trying to break free. "Ah— damn it!"

In her haste, she has been naive to think that his body will not summon the passion in her own in a nanosecond, because his own latent fire seeped through his simple clothes emanating a captivating energy –one that sent Sakura`s miles into a bubbling frenzy of mixed figments.

"—Hmmmn– no... no!" She succeeded in tearing her lips from Sasuke`s as a lustrous trail of milky saliva trailed between their mouths, denying the passion that burned her mind and her skin, while her beautiful enemy leered to her tenue through half lidded seemingly blasé jaded orbs.

The swell of her lower lip was bruised and full, pulsating as he suckled and bit down on it making it look like the luscious exotic image of half of a dark cherry.

A mad look of pure raging insanity, mal and fury was smearing her disheveled appearance entombing the traits of a turbulent mind sent to reel in a parallel zone and tossed out of her comfort zone; Sasuke was pushing it now and he knew it.

But... she was beautiful like this, his little insane Morphine drug. Amazingly beautiful with her ravaged appearance and every unstudied and ungraceful grimace creasing her elegant pristine features made her look even more desirable, even more erotic;

 _Kami_ how _badly_ he wanted her like this, pure wrapped in her demons, nude from any unnecessary cloths to make inroads to the useless masquerade and stripped under his own body with his lips tasting her in sweet torturous punishment and his fire buried so _deep_ inside her as he burned and consumed her.

Just how much he wanted her _his_ in all the plenitude of the insane desperation without anything to hinder what they felt for each other –as impossible and impracticable as what they had was, it was still _feeling_.

Stunning him with a moment of raw brutal physical strength, Sakura slid her leg until her knee bent and she thrust it into Sasuke`s liver in a specific area that was more sensitive and would take him by surprise succeeding in knocking the wind off his lungs momentarily. "Shit!"

Her blow allowed her ample time to break his lock around her hands and escape his grip, whipping the rim of her lips with the back of her hand in rejection, disgust –with herself for adoring his kiss– and rage, as she upshot on her feet, stumbling like a zombie woman on the feet that trembled unable to support her jittery body. "Ah! Damn it!"

Stumbling two disarray steps backwards as her heels implanted into the wet sand, sea foam brushed over her ankles as Sakura nearly shimmied into the waves but she briskly regained her balance now glancing at the moment of Uchiha vulnerability with mixed emotions welling into her darkened fuliginous orbs.

Sasuke resembled a shinobi in his graceful combat moves as he rolled his hips backwards balancing his body weight on his shoulder blades and, pressing his palms firmly into the sand for leverage, he arched his back like a deep bridge betraying years of training and stupendous flexibility and skill, curling his lissome body in a ball like a cuddling kitten.

Immediately he rolled his hips and thrust skyward leaping from back to his feet in one single fluid motion which took him less than a heartbeat to perform, landing in a comfortable half combat stance.

His face framed by the flittering ebony locks meandering into the wind, his deliciously sculpted handsome face were void of any other emotion except of pure amusement. "Hn."

The way those lucent black sapphire orbs lit in some sort of challenge netted into his natural sarcasm, silently mocking her for the stupidity –and something else similar to being disappointed that she was not giving it her _all_ like surmising that she had _more_ to offer– made Sakura`s emerald orbs darken worse than the ocean behind during a furious storm making it turbulent and resemble a portal to the Devil`s realm.

As Sasuke dabbed the underside of his left palm to brush the fine line of blood seeping from his split lip, Sakura`s stare was lethal, suffocating, pure malice and insane, and the contrast to her rutilant cheeks painting the ivory of her face and her cherry ripen lips betraying the taste of his kiss lingering on her skin was what made Sasuke chortle.

The contradiction between her innocence and her hatred was palpable, satiric, metaphoric and yet stupendous.

He must be truly crazy if he played with one of the worst enemies that opposed Konoha`s Mafia Empire in the last few years.

"Are you trying to entertain me?" To make it even more obvious that he was enjoying it and he was mocking her, Sasuke quirked an eyebrow up in pure defiance, cocking his head on the side, smirk mirroring the manifestation of danger and the dosage of arrogance coming from his obvious power.

"Your _true_ nature is fascinating… _Sakura_." Seeing how something in those emerald aureate orbs stirred just like the waves getting bigger and faster behind her menacing form, Sasuke could not help but chuckle darkly upon trying to envision her figure if he would have dropped the unofficial nickname of _'Morphine'_ instead of _'Sakura'._

The enthusiastic flamboyance into his apparently brazen demeanor was the confirmation that Sakura needed that Sasuke actually did caught up something about her, but the problem was... how much?

Did he actually know that she was Morphine? Hidan, Hinata and Konan were protected because their identity was not associated with her in anyway, but what about her?

"I know! I even stun myself for how many times have I let you stain me without your gruesome touches Uchiha and still let you alive enough time for you to get _addicted_ to it! My own motherfucking _stupidity_!"

She countered back without blinking and her sudden change of attitude in such a short span of time shocked him for the million time; there was nothing remotely sensual and playful about her anymore, only an oasis of a blood ocean mirroring into her eyes and suddenly...

 _It`s not stupidity or insanity, it was_ _love_ _._

Sasuke had this stupid unexplainable feeling of finding himself on the decadent scenery of a Mental Hospital in ruins, with peeling crumbling walls shattered by years of being abandoned and bearing the earmarks of a fire burning them to the very foundation staining them in that sickening shade of dusty coals, greasy mood washed away by a sickening evil rain.

And Sakura completed the picture with her demented smiles and tittering maliciously, staring at the ghostly chilling scene in pure fascination, like she embraced the light of _providence_.

 _Is this providence?_ Was a question which churned into both Sasuke and Sakura`s brains like the voice of a cruel de ja vu mentally connecting their feelings.

Albeit he didn't let it project on the outside, Sasuke felt sick and suffocating of a sickening panic.

That mental image did not belong to him –he was aware of it, but there was this explicit petrifying feeling of being so empty on the inside, so void of any colors or taste, so broken and having vivid images of horrifying nightmares of _torture._

And even the sensation of bleeding through all his pores chocked and suffocated him and yet... there was no physical pain except from the metal one, but it felt excruciating.

Momentarily, Uchiha felt the need to curl back into a ball and wheep into his lap, holler like a lunatic man in pure desperation until his orbs dried of life force ad that feeling was so alive, eating him out and his brain felt like shattering, combusted and hurt his skull in a pounding unbearable burning sensation.

Had it been any other else in his place, that person would have been death because of that mental pain, but not him.

No, Uchiha Sasuke could shatter _illusions_ , albeit the invisible droplets of cold perspiration that trembling along the cords of his sculpted neck sliding into his T-Shirt were proof enough that he too felt it; he felt what Sakura was feeling, but why?

Why was she... how was she doing it, letting him see something so _horrible_?  
Her eyes... those eyes were hypnotizing; those emerald orbs the infinite evergreen fields around her pupils were deceiving, hallucinating, insane, sick and athirst for retribution, carrying him through everything that she apparently experienced.

Sakura herself was not aware of what was happening between them, but the hatred and the taste for kill this man and get her revenge was so bloody thick that she physically felt it link her to Sasuke who stood before her with an unreadable sophistic expression on his face unblinking, unmoving and not breathing, like there was a silk thread wrapping around her wrist and then lashing out to wrap around his too.

Those years of inhumane torture in the Asylum felt so incredibly real, so palpable all of sudden, so vivid as they overflowing her mind after all these years of training herself to become mentally strong and it was all because of Uchiha Sasuke.

She focused on her object of hatred so intensely, that she triggered back those flashbacks because her mind desperately came up with something powerful enough to block Sasuke`s endearing gestures of affection to reach her.

The fact that some sort of a telepathy consisting in incredibly striking feelings has transfigured in energies churning between them –so strong and organic– was because there was always something more connecting the two of them.

Their link was pure, strong— _oh_ so strong and metaphoric, that it was capable to materialize and take a tangible form.

If that was a teaser of what it truly implied to lose his mind, then Sasuke didn`t even hold Sakura accountable for being his enemy; it was just clear that if he didn't force a confession out of her own lips, then he will never even begin to fathom her reasons and the way to do so was to sway between extremes.

There was no midway with Sakura and thus he slid his left hand behind him to sneak into his pocket and in one swift motion, his pistol rolled on his index finger as he gripped it in a tight hold pointing it openly to Sakura as it was already resting expectantly on the trigger, orbs just as hard and deadly as the bullet fuming inside, waiting to be discharged.

"What if I told you that your feelings epitomize my own?" There was not a single iota of amusement present in the silk peak of his voice.

That husky resonance was hard and stinging like the blow of a leather whip slaying the thick air between them; it felt like needles tossed on crystal glass, echoing and losing their resonance between the sound of the waves and the breeze of the salty wind.

Neither of them was able to inhale they were breathing on each other`s version of insanity, feeling the tremors and the pathos for blood oozing from the other person.

It felt more intense than the burning lava melting on the sun`s surface, million miles far away from them.

The duplicity in his words pointed out to both the feelings of hate and _love_. Because, against all the principles of his clan`s Codes and his ration pelting against his skull to knock on the gates of his reason... he _loved_ her.

Sasuke truly _loved_ Sakura... Morphine. He loved _both_ of them and that was what haunted and scared him in a way that made his bones feel like petrifying; a blinding pain and dread washed him by when he realized that his hand was _frozen_ on the gun.

Of course, in her blinding rage mixed with the gust of adrenaline which made her heard pound inhumanly faster until she went lightheaded and the hollering of victorious insanity that she managed to mentally corner Uchiha Sasuke, hindered her keen spirit of observation.

Sakura missed Sasuke`s hesitation completely and that was life`s manner of balancing them and bringing them _together_ and never _apart_ –it didn`t granted Sakura the privilege to fructify the moment of Uchiha`s vulnerability.

Which was in reality her own as well.

Instead, Sakura found her heels tap into the sand traipsing towards him as she dragged her feet, swaying with her hands dangling awkwardly on her sides and her long tresses concealing her figure completely, except for her left emerald eye and her lips, her voice hard, stern, steel and resolute.

* * *

"Then kill me now and get it over with. Isn`t this what you want Uchiha? Isn`t this what you are _supposed_ to do?"

She made it sound like she knew that he knew her secret and this blunt approach nearly shook the ground that Sasuke has based his strategy, because she wouldn't have expected Sakura to come before him on _his_ territory, so unguarded and unprotect and voluntarily, and confess everything.

Sakura was not taking second chances; Sasuke knew something about her and she was positive about her, so why beating around the bush like a game of imbecile fools and not play with the cards on the table like real players?

He remained petrified in that position and ready to shoot anytime; no hesitation creased his handsome figures, his lone stoic beautify still remained devastatingly handsome as it was so cold and so intangible, as she approached him.

"You know _who_ I am." He stated simply while she paddled to him approaching albeit the distance between them spanned and tossed them to the other side of the world, with much superiority and power in his unswerving voice, his onyx orbs even harder and deeper. "My identity is familiar to you."

He was naturally flaunting his Mafia affiliation and his identity as a _Boss_ to her and Sakura did nothing to conceal her ungraceful snort.

"There is no jail more suitable for you than to cremate into the endless flames of _Hell_ for the rest of the eternity, in order to atone for all your sins Uchiha Sasuke. And I will gladly be the one to lead you there."

"No, you will not." Shaking his head flippantly, his raven locks swished into the air with elegant effect enhancing the beauty of his power.

"I am afraid that your nitwit brain has got it all wrong," She shook her index finger as she clicked on her tongue, while slowly her devious atmosphere turned into one of a pure dementia; she looked amused and enjoying every fragment of the death`s fragrance genuinely and it was eerie and scary.

Taking on more step towards him, unfailingly she snarled into his face, her lips soaked in venom and a lucid hatred. "I will not remain behind to enjoy seeing how you claim your rightful place into the Devil`s realm Uchiha. We are going there _together._ My last wish is not to be deprived by the poetic privilege of seeing how you burn alive for the rest of eternity."

Not even blinking in front of the Grim Reaper or the prospect of dying, his voice melted into the lulling sound of the rolling waves. "Why are you so resolute in _sharing_ my pain?"

"Because I feel no pain and this is the beauty of it... the fact that this time, it is _you_ the one who is going to suffer while I stay beside and _enjoy_ it terribly. I revel into that moment to see how you scream in pure excruciation _Sasuke_."

Never in his life has Sasuke felt lacerated physically by how someone has breathed his name from the depths of pure hatred, like Sakura did.

Not even his worse enemies and that was saying a lot. The Raikage looked like the image of an innocent harmless kid cooing peacefully in his crib in comparison to the Sakura that stood one step away from him, chin dropped to the ground to enhance the maleficent diabolic look, succeeding.

What would it feel like the prim liberation beside the beauty of being connected into pain with Sasuke –the object of her flaming revenge? The gun that initially rested safely into the back of his Jeans now burned into his vehement clutch, his fingertips applying a little pressure around it, tapping onto his thigh.

Nothing, not even the promise of dying and finally find absolute in nothingness; there was just something transcendental in the premise of turning into _nothing_ after death that Sakura found absolutely soothing and fascinating, but this was only the part of her that dismayed any other feelings for Sasuke except for hatred.

The other hidden, genuine, _pure_ pristine, lucid and caring inner side, one that tried to crawl from under the petals of the bud inside her heart, timid and still unpolished and undeveloped, found it unthinkable to face a moment when she won`t be seeing Sasuke ever again, for the rest of eternity.

So many years spent in spying, framing him, scheming and coming up with genius counterstrategies against him connected Sakura to Sasuke in more ways than a fiancé –his current dumb fiancé– would do.

She grew to see so many faces of Sasuke, so much finesse into his kinesics, so much artistry and creativity in the way he was managing his position as the ghastly _Boss_.

Sasuke still preserved that distinctive grace and earmark sophistication of someone so prominent, wealthy and notorious, and it was provoking her imagination to explore him even more, _deeper_ , dig into the multiple layers of his complex personality and unravel everything that he had to offer, even more when each time she gazed into _those_ ocean stygian intense orbs, something flickered inside her chest; something powerful and overwhelming, but she did not know exactly what and _why_.

"C`mon Uchiha, shoot," She challenged while stepping even closer to him until her forehead latched to the muzzle, wrapping her digits –steadfast and never trembling in any sort of fright– around the barrel, reveling in the feeling of the cold lustrous material, finding it funny how the death of a life was encased into something so small and lifeless. " _shoot,_ pull that damn trigger and kill me now. You have my _life_ in your hands, end it now. Shoot that gun _Sasuke_."

Her voice was velvety and resolute with no tinge of strain or shake into it, like she didn't care. His name produced so much anguish to his system as she rolled it without meaning what he initially hoped it would –faith.

Emerald orbs have been drained of all the insanity and only a frosting loneliness –one that even panged Sasuke on the inside– and so much _pain_ danced into the darkness of her emeralds as her tune broke into hollow whisper; the nuance in the way she breathed every words was not forsaken or abdication it was _strength._

Challenging the Death itself as her destiny was in the palm of the Devil himself epitomized real power and never a weakness. "What are you waiting for, isn`t this what you _really_ want?"

If that was a mental battle, then Sasuke might have had no remorse into applying pressure onto the trigger, because there was a limit to where his rebellion could go and she was one of the worst enemies; he had to kill her albeit he did not want to.

Is this how it ended? Will this particular beach remain forever imprinted in the back of his mind as her grave? Is this how he was supposed to remember her, blood mingling into the golden specks of the sand whirling into the breezes of the wind?

But it was the way she emphasized that word, inwardly and elegantly point to the subtlety of his most _intimate_ feelings; did he _really_ desired to kill her from the depths of her heart?

 _'I love you.'_ Was the answer that materialized on the darkness of his mind somehow reflecting into that ghost of a smile lingering on his lips while his curled index digit that was draped around the trigger pressed slowly as in formulating his last farewell.

"You do _not_ know me as good as you esteem... _Sakura_ and nor are my _feelings_ in the area of your alertness." Her name was like arts rolled off his silky tongue as he pulled the trigger... all the way and shoot.

Once.

* * *

 _'Someday... I am going to be able to tell you what I cannot voice out now."_

Her viridian irises never once eschewed from his stygian ones as she mirrored his sick smile; so wrong and sophistic and yet so delicious and divinely handsome; truly a sight to behold before dying as the last vestige of how much beauty resided in hatred, pain and insanity.

Anticipation was the most upbeat drug; adrenaline has nearly made Sakura soar as her body shivered in delight and she could not contain her sadistic chuckles seeing Sasuke`s lean digit press against the trigger in slow motion; slowly like time has lost any reliance and suddenly, she went limp to everything around her, even the cool breeze ruffling their hair and clothes.

The sound of the wind grazing into the sand had an eerie but calming resonance; all together. She did one mistake to betray her most vivacious intimate emotions and shatter the perfect paradigm of a broken gothic doll emerging from a decadent Circus; she held in her breath in both excitement _and_ apprehension.

"You are _weak_... Uchiha." She chimed to him between the most mesmerizing smile as she peered at him with the most sinister look that Sasuke has ever seen creasing someone`s visage. "So damn feeble."

The gun was empty; there was no bullet on the barely and Sakura only materialized the surroundings around them when she flickered her orbs to Sasuke`s right hand that was holding the ammunition waving it to her.

She nearly gasped orbs filling with everything he anticipated –and craved for; confusion, vulnerability, she was drowning in salty waters losing control of the game, she was cornered by him, falling prey to his psychological genius and Sasuke reveled into it.

Yes, Sasuke clearly depicted everything about her as his keen eyes –eyes that were impenetrable and unbeatable– caught the glimpse of her real feelings wrapped into the package of seemingly sturdiness.

"Why are you so _fucking_ soft Uchiha, why... _why_?!" She yammered accusingly curling her digits around the front of his half zipped hoodie and the fabric of his T-Shirt nearly tearing the material as she tucked on it and hauled him towards her. "Damn you! Damn you!"

His gun remained suspended somewhere beside her temple, grazing her porcelain skin until a fine red line creased it but she did not even acknowledge that pain; she couldn't feel _that_ pain, like she was supposed not to.

His answer was simple, implacable, intractable, painfully honest. "Because I _want_ to." He tossed the words back into her astounded infuriated figure as his hand slowly lowered on her waist wrapping it like the ribbon around a pretty gift, and his voice dropped with every octave as he belted the words like lace on leather. "Because I _can_ , because I am not a coward... like _you._ "

"A coward... I am not a weakling Uchiha." Surprisingly her voice was mellow, temperate and lyrical, albeit her eyes were hard, intense and furious.

She fisted both her hands into the front of his cloth pressing herself into his chiseled chest while looking at the gun resting in his right hand like debating his words. "I was never a coward you… have no idea how much I struggled!"

"Hn." He begged to differ grunting in response as, swiftly as the wind and without giving her any time to react accordingly, he spun her around with enough force to make her tear her hands from his clothes pressing her back onto his hard chest.

Coddling her into his arms while charging his gun in less than two seconds, Sasuke forced the pistol under her right palm, his lean digits wrapping around hers to make hers enclose the weapon and turned her around to face him again, lifting her hand up to _his_ own head, keeping a firm hold on her hand so as not to have a stunned Sakura back down. "Wha—"

"—you and I... will _not_ be a dumb love story Sakura. Never." The two of them won't be the typification of a cliché soap opera or an utopic novel written for hormonal teenagers whose only aspiration in life was to wade into those absurd sick romances that popular novels were promoting; not in a million years and fortunately enough, Uchiha Sasuke had common sense.

Sakura wasn`t backing down but nonetheless his challenge was on par with her own; ever so subtly almost tiffany, she arched her eyebrows up in surprise when Sasuke voluntarily complied to her request. "You know that I will _not_ hesitate Uchiha…"

Curtsying once like mocking her rather than confirm it, Sasuke knew that his enemy was one bullet away from her revenge and his hand, soft and smooth, warm and delicate gingerly slid from her wrist along her forearm, tickling her elbow –she shivered in response holding her breath– then rounding her shoulder, then going up to cup her face. "We are not… a love story Sasuke… We can never be one…"

 _Lovingly._

 _Delicately_ , like a timid child with rutilant cheeks displaying innocence and exuberance when trying to tap his fingertips on fresh snow and depict every star shaped snowflake, memorizing its unique pattern.

 _Affectionately,_ Sasuke stroked her cheek with so much warmth churning inside his lustrous onyx eyes –beautiful, beautiful _Kami- oh so_ _painfully_ beautiful– unperturbed that there was a pistol leaving a circular burning red mark on his strong forehead and a hand that belonged to no other than his enemy _Morphine_ attached to its end.

Nodding once as his bangs flared mystically along his sculpted face, he groaned. "No. We will not." Love story? Romance?

Those were wonderful allegories of what could have been of them _if_ they were to erase their traces, their scents, their figures, their history of whatever bad blood was connecting her past to his, but as they were _now_ it will never happen.

They were million miles away sadly... vaguely he peeked to their meandering foot prints ebbed into the sand slowly fading away with every rolling waive realizing that this was exactly how their 'relationship' was.

A mindless convolution of labyrinthine roads with no beginning and no ending; irregular and without making any sense, just like Sakura`s mind was –absurd and insane, and yet so fabulous and so beautiful in its grotesque decadence.

The air between them smelled like death, bullets and smoke, blood, sweat and mixed energies, but the dominant fragrance, the one that was swirling in invisible spirals between them, was _desire_.

Pure passion threaded in carnal lust, animalistic yen and... _warmth._ Gentleness and even more mind-boggling, _comfort_ and _lo_ —

This is where Sakura`s mind has stopped tapping those words and in return, she licked the bottom of her lower lip –it trembled and she mentally cursed herself for this weakness– never removing her garnet glossy orbs from his as they were darkening and befogged in lust and adrenaline, tittering humorlessly as she straightened her hand to get into the perfect shooting position and shoot.

This time, she _did_ shoot.

The bullet pierced the soothing perfumed air cruelly almost painfully to breathe it in, to hear it, to watch it, to feel it or taste it.

The bulled flied past Sasuke`s temple grazing one of the spikes fluttering behind his back in that peculiar messy way nearly making him go deaf, but a Boss was more than used to the sound of a gun passing him by as he has definitely experienced the discharging of a gun into his body and fortunately, his vest before.

But this time... the chilling air was filled with the stench of putrid skin, blood immixed with soaked mud, sweaty palms stained with medicine, alcohol, fresh claret, dirt and fire and for one more moment in her life… Sakura tasted pure _freedom_ on her tongue.

 _'_ _I wanted so much… to tell you adieu…_

 _…_ _my love.'_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this delayed update guys, I hope that this chapter was a tad more eventful than the previous one. I don't want this story to turn into something too cheesy or abundant in useless intimate scenes, but I wanted more built-up to Sasuke and Sakura`s relationship… well _sort_ of relationship before the things get more exciting. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Do not worry, more drama will follow, as well as the dynamics of the other characters and the reveal and development of their relationships and bonds. I know you already have suspicions about the villains in this story starting with Tsunade and her photograph but I will reveal that soon.

Thank you from the depths of my heart:

 **Maram**

 **Wangz**

 **ILoveSxS**

 **anime1angel**

 **RaveMeHard**

 **CherryxIcedxKisses**

Your continuous support give me strength and hope.

Thanks a lot for reading and following this story, you guys are amazing!


	14. En Garde

_CHAPTER XIV_ — _EN GARDE_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _::I keep on asking myself how would it feel to never_ _ **fall in love**_ _with you,_

 _To have never tasted your sweet deceiving words,_

 _To never let myself go in the_ _ **bliss**_ _of your last departing kisses,_

 _Your charm suddenly feels overwhelming, like the sweetest dreary_ _ **sins**_ _,_

 _The numerous beats that my poor heart misses,_

 _They all succumb into the_ _ **temptation**_ _of your touches,_

 _The caresses that you deliver so serenely erotic,_

 _Now feel like the_ _ **castigation**_ _to all my sins._

 _And all the figments now churning though my mind so despotic,_

 _I unveil them before your hawk, incessant sardonic_ _ **eyes**_ _._

 _I wish I was stronger so as to embrace that feeling, to wade into him head first_

 _The traffic light suddenly turned red and oh_ — _I didn't know when to stop… this hysteric_ _ **thirst**_ _,_

 _So that when it turned green, allowing me to move onwards..._

 _I found myself propelled back into the darkness, struggling with the rest of the pitiful_ _ **cowards**_ _._

 _Falling helplessly for the threads that you, the_ _ **puppet master**_ _set for me_

 _So inconspicuously enticing._

 _Uchiha Sasuke-sama... I'm just a helpless_ _ **placebo**_ _for the pain that burns your mind..._

 _And suddenly... the dosage of_ _ **MORPHINE**_ _does not suffice anymore._

 _Is only the taste of your voice..._

 _that still lingers_

 _and we keep on moving... like in a game of chess._

 _We are both losers wading into the same art of deception._

 _Pulling the trigger... until the_ _ **end**_ _::_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hn. Fool…_

There was a heavy reek of cremated bricks and peeling flesh in a way that made Sasuke`s innards convulse; he barely kept himself from gagging at the feeling.

 _'What`s wrong?'_ He couldn't help but wonder. Was he sick, was his body fighting off a running high fever making him delirious?

That bloodcurdling sensation amplified as he gazed into Sakura's _eyes_ — those eyes, those eyes were doing something devastatingly irresistible, stirring a tempest in his chest that no one else did.

The unmistakable sensation of feeling completely void, benumbed, dead inside, hollow, empty and broken and unexplainable sensations were materializing around him without any logical explanation.

It was creepy and painful. The tiny hair behind his nape stood erect as well as his pulse nearly sending his mind into a reeling oblivion.

 _'These are her memories... she is allowing me to feel, to taste, to see her heart'_ his eyes caught it all; his _cursed_ eyes pierced through her consciousness –it finally did– in her moment of weakness and deliberation and thus he found out what the _real_ Morphine was like –the core of her formidable but fearsome nickname; Sakura.

"You do not have the willpower to kill me, Sakura."

"I do... but I don`t _want_ to. Because _I_ will be the only one to decide if a when will I dispose of you. I... and no one else." Because he was trying to manipulate her and this was something that she didn't; she has misunderstood his own demons.

Because if she would have had discharged the gun into his head and literarily kill him, then she would have forever lived with the knowledge that she didn`t kill him voluntarily, but because he has coaxed her into doing so; Sasuke was one step away to take away the privilege of her revenge and thus leaving her with the biggest regret for her entire life; that even his own death and her revenge was controlled by this Mafia Leader.

She saw through his game and he counted on her to do so and thus elegantly saving his new life.

He didn`t value it as much as he did or maybe he did like to _cling_ to his life like Itachi once mocked him if he traded with Morphine like this.

At the same time, he forced more answers for her and thus he lied to himself that it was a strategy.

None of them will die today.

 _'One day... I will tell you words that I cannot mutter right now, Sakura. Have faith in me... and my feelings.'_

 _'You will never be higher than revenge for me Sasuke. No matter what my heart yearns for_ _–no matter what little pathetic broken Sakura wishes for– Morphine will never succumb to your temptation_.'

She still deny it albeit Sasuke was not hiding it from her in this moment; he had feelings for her and this was her bittersweet half of a revenge.

She made him _fall in love_ with her, finally.

Sadly or not, she will only _break_ him beyond repair from here on out. Just like she shattered his mirror, pulverizing it in billion distorted reflections of the same soul; the same hurt wraith that now _leered_ into her eyes like she mattered.

That was a symbolic gesture for how she was slowly breaking his life into pieces reflecting everything from the once complete piece that made up his seemingly perfect life in comparison to how he broke hers beyond repair.

Because as much as Akatsuki were a family now and she was living a lavish life, Sakura knew that she was beyond salvation, she will never lead a normal life again because nothing in the world could repair the damage caused by being trapped in an Insane Asylum and being subjected to those abhorrent tortures, forgotten and abandoned.

Physical injuries always had a remedy just like Morphine`s after effects were slowly dissipating from her body, but the emotional scars could only find the much-needed alleviation only in Death. Revenge was the only gulp of oxygen, the only concept that made sense to Sakura.

No, they were _not_ trying to stage that absolutely cliché romance in which they end up falling for each other`s flaws madly in love realizing that there was so much chemistry coming along with the realization that people were being with the sense of protection ingrained into their hearts since the beginning of time.

Although, the flow of the unspoken words resonated sound and clear with every blow of the wind dancing around them enhancing the flaring effect of their fluttering clothes and hair, making it seems like time suddenly stopped for them as they were trapped inside the glass of a miniature of an hourglass.

Seconds suddenly slid into eternity; the mesmerizing scenery was bleeding astounding brilliant shades of emerald, royal gold, and majestic crimson dissipating into innocent shades of pink trapping them in a world so ridiculously perfect, soothing and calm like in anticipation for the calmness before the storm.

Words... words that meant so much were suddenly more precious than gold and diamonds. How tortured he was on the inside, Sasuke inwardly smirked bitterly.

Oh— how much this woman was torturing him, it was almost derisive how he found himself as a silent helpless prey for this grotesque jive. 'I _love you.'_

Obsidian orbs challenged as Sasuke was psychologically impaling Sakura with the same unforeseen earnestly that she was displaying but instead of responding with more hatred, the silences and broke her in return with such explosive feelings.

 _'I love you because I can.'_ How beautiful shone his obsidian orbs like shimmering diamonds melting under the rays of the sun, Sakura noticed in a daze as she took one step closer to him letting her right-hand drop to her side helplessly.

The pistol fell into the sand with a silent sound muffled by the soft cushion and pressing on it as it made a small hole, time stopping ticking for them in that moment.

The bullet hit a nearby old abandoned house but neither heard it or cared where it pierced as long as it was not Sasuke`s skull.

' _Stop uttering that broken weird to me, asshole'_ A delicious side smirk tucked on his lips when her glowing eyes spilled those words to him.

' _You love me.'_

They didn't need their lips to vociferous words, for they were already feeling each other beyond words. She didn't want to deal with his fake feelings, that pompous jerk.

'I don't… I don't… I— _can`t…'_

He could keep his endearing declarations for she wanted nothing more than to see him strangled and being tortured by them both mentally and physically until he went insane then died.

But his eyes... there was something painfully familiar churning into those eyes and Sakura swore that for just one damned moment... they _leered_ at her _lovingly_.

And even though she should be rejoicing that her purpose was met with such a victorious result, it still broke something inside her like she couldn't have anticipated it that he would actually _do_ be so stupid and let himself seduced by her. _'You fool... you are the biggest idiot on the planet Sasuke Uchiha.'_

He already knew that he didn't need to be reminded of it by her. His ration was already scolding him for how his right hand has coiled around waist as her now unoccupied right hand rode up from his left wrist up to his sculpted arm.

Her plush fingertips stroked and squeezed those taut biceps, so solid and sturdy and hot to the touch as she skimmed along his shoulder, gingerly as if she was discovering him for the first time, sneaking around his neck and taking a painful fist of his raven hair as he rumbled darkly in his chest. 'I _know, but being an idiot has never felt so right... Morphine.'_

 _'I won't bend to your command so easily. I am not your subordinate.'_ She knew the Mafia's manipulative and unforgiving mind games all too well.

She knew _his_ games to the point where she found herself applauding his genius, but nonetheless, she was the one to inch closer first as she wrapped her left hand around his chest sneaking behind his back and palm his shoulder blades, pressing her nails into the fabric of his clothes. She knew but just like him, she didn't care.

Because she had the power not to care.

 _'Then act upon your own instincts, Sakura.'_ She gulped once as his moist lips were radiating such a deviously delicious warmth upon her own, breaths mingling together, intimately, deeply and full of meaning. 'You are brave enough to hate me, but you are not strong enough to love me.'

A hand found its way threaded through her disheveled pink locks, brushing them fondly. She leaned into his touch like in a silent reverie, as her gluconate orbs went blind and glazed with lust, desire overflowing through her in unhinged passion.

 _'I am going to break you until you die Sasuke.'_

 _'I am taking you with me downhill, Sakura.'_ There were so much unshed fire and passion seated deep into his half-lidded black sapphire eyes that Sakura felt it soundly pervading the walls of her chest, undeniable; as his lips flickered upon her own, her heart completely _stopped._

 _'Then why do I want to wrap my arms around you so tight and feel you close to me?'_

His kiss... oh damn his _kiss_! Sakura had a name fitting for how Sasuke`s kiss felt like –urban decadence.

Because as depressing and sad it should have been, there was so much beauty in its loneliness, in its desperation, one that was still regal and untouchable as much as it was fleeing and intangible.

She was the one to slide her tongue to glissade over the swell of his glace lower lip parting his mouth for her to dive inside in unhinged urgency and he happily complied.

Taking one clumsy step back because of the way Sakura has basically forced herself into his chest, gluing her body flush to his own, Sasuke wreathed his hands around her small back and waist, holding her against him while she wreathed around him like an ivy.

Moaning hotly upon his lips in pure adoration, Sakura pressed herself into his muscled chest when he allowed her to dominate the kiss completely rolling her tongue deliberately, deep and wet into his mouth sliding down his throat as she wanted to reach his soul and enkindle or quench the fire within. "Hmm—"

She invaded him, mind and body just like the most prolific poison and Sasuke found himself shuddering in pure delight as the beast within him –the one that not even she knew the existence of– howled in appreciation.

While Sakura`s aggressive lip lock made blood rush to the sateen of his leading lips as she engaged him in a deep wet erotic French kiss, pain diffused into the rush of adrenaline that fueled his desire and lust for her.

Sakura literarily jumped into Sasuke`s arms as he stumbled backwards landing on his back with her straddling him possessively and her hands fisted firmly into his hair as she secretly loved it so much; the sateen rich texture and the strong masculine scent latched to his raven locks resembling an arctic storm was sending Sakura into vivid contemplation.

Shimmering gold and marble particles of sand were sewed into their disheveled hair and clothes as the couple rolled on their backs and shoulders being captives of their own passionate embrace, brushing over the empty beach and trapped into their maddening kiss and trying to convey what words refused to express.

Their kiss broke a steady rhythm and sync turning aggressive and zealous, saliva mingling hotly while their lips stroked each other until the soft tissue turned into a lilac shade and breaths fused into one single heartbeat, as they both poured everything into that kiss, from frustration to bottle up hatred and every other emotion that they should name. "Sakura—"

They both had something that wished so ardently to convey to the other one but words fell prey to the illusions that their minds had to play in order to keep the _masquerade_ keep on going smoothly as the audience didn't even break into the first round of applause.

Sakura felt the skin of her fingertips tingle as fire has ignited along her spine, making the heels shiver and feel on fire when she realized that she knew the name of the emotion that dropped around her shoulders as it made her heart challenge the light in was having _fun_!

 _She_ was having fun with her worst enemy and shockingly enough, despite the fact that they nearly killed each other –albeit it was just a playful banter without any of them actually giving in to the temptation as desire has been stronger than the fire of hatred and revenge– the whole hotel escape charade, the secret tunnel, the astounding deserted beach, the emerald waters stretching over the horizon creating an in infinite of blue and green reflections, Sasuke`s touch, the cashmere feel of his lips, the strong wine and bourbon taste of his lips, she was created by an emotion that she hasn't felt from the moment when she has been locked in the Asylum; having fun.

When the need for oxygen became suffocating, Sakura tore her lips from Sasuke`s hovering above him while peeking into his obsidian orbs.

Freezing as she found herself staring into his half-lidded beautiful sapphire orbs that were clouded by lust staring right back at her, while his hands were sliding up and down her back under her clothes, Sakura shivered in delight as he kept her glued to his chilled body.

Nature playing softly around them was the only sound that perked their ears; a warm breeze picked up its pace while creasing the crests of the waves that rolled behind Sakura`s back brushing over the coastline, netting with the sound of their irregular sharp inhales, while Sakura`s breaths fanned over Sasuke`s face.

A perfectly erotic picturesque view of his painfully beautiful face his lips burned, bruised by her frenetic kisses, while she sucked fervently on them and nipped the cashmere tissue with her canines savoring his deliciously velvet cognac and chocolate mouth.

Albeit, something else that Sakura picked while peeking at Uchiha`s gorgeous tenue made her jar as being protruded by million invisible electric needles, her mind reeling with unshed hypothesis.

 _'This eyes... his eyes are...'_ Something deep and powerful surged from the abysses of her chest –somewhere projected into a dusty shelf that lied forgotten in a place that no single light flickered anymore.

Fleetingly, by only a blink of a moment from the infinite ones suspended in the heartbreaking time between them, her chest constricted with a painful ache that she didn't recognize by its resonance, but it made her entire spine shudder. _'What`s with this strange sensation?'_

While Sakura understood from the first time that Sasuke`s orbs were expressive a capable of a mellifluence that his words might not have, she noted in pure consternation that they were, in reality not zealous and exuberant, but completely _dead,_ empty and hollow, lifeless, dull and lusterless.

There was simply nothing inside his soul to be mirrored into his eyes, only an immeasurable tar coming from the pits of Tartarus as they boiled whenever he was aggravated.

Elegance was enough to mask the absence of emotion and Sakura vaguely wondered whether his faced of his was a simple smart trick to fool her into thinking that he might have actually fallen in love with her.

Or was it just an illusion projection of his mind; on the inside, he was dead and this wild assumption broke inside her like a shattered vase that Uchiha Sasuke might just be even more pained and broken than she is!

 _'Something... there is something about his eyes...'_

Another emotion stunned Sakura as she froze momentarily realizing that she was having _fun_! _She_ was having fun with her worst enemy!

Was it simply masochistic to torture herself while envisioning something that will never materialize with someone who was only offering her the sweetest illusion or she was literary–

—no, no! _I am not falling in love with him as well and I definitely do not_ _desire_ _that insane alter ego that he keeps hidden from the rest, no way!_ Sakura knew that she was mental, but for the love of all that`s holy, why couldn`t she think straight?

Why couldn`t her mind reason, as insane as it was, she has never lost her intellect or sparkling intuition?

When his hands, fine but strong and dominating exuding strength and comfort –the type that any mentally arranged would seek for at some point in their lives when they felt vulnerable both physically and mentally in this small moment's of lucidity– caressed the curve of her cheeks, the ivory shade bloomed like million roses tingling her sateen skin and she kept on staring back into those indescribable onyx eyes; _empty._

* * *

 _What am I feeling?_ Indeed, what was that intense emotion that suddenly brimmed through her chest making her nearly suffocate?

It was beyond the physical, she felt her entire soul begin being rived from her chest and her heart was aching like never before; a place that should never feel anything else but acrimony.

Sakura felt it as if she _shared_ the look in his eyes, rejoicing. She was accustomed to that look and the concept that the emotion behind entombed for her, Hinata, Hidan and even Konan have experienced it for so many times before; it was a _pain_.

Emptiness and being dead on the inside was a frightening concept, as well as it was exhilarating for it truly relieved one human being from the submissive masochistic relationship that he had with that traitorous self that sought for love, always failing miserably in front of something so expressive, so absolute and omnipotent and damn right it hurt!

She wanted to literally slap herself back into the insane Asylum for even entertaining the idea of trying to understand why was Sasuke looking so dull, so lackluster and so out of vitality, albeit his striking beauty was out of the charts.

It did not help her in the context, for, as much as one person was blessed with such natural sublime features, effervescence, energy, the zeal to live, to feel, to taste, to have a genuine heartbeat could never be faked. Never.

Bitterly, Sakura mentally curled her lips up into a side smirk which lacked back emotion understanding that what was sailing so captivating into his obsidian orbs was never _emotion,_ but lust and desire.

Two concepts that were always mistaken and she fall prey to it. Yes, she managed to sneak under Sasuke`s skin but now dubiety latched to her conscious that Uchiha might not be emotionally capable to love anyone.

 _It doesn`t matter as long as it will still hurt him in the end,_ she inwardly decided. Each individual had their own way of forming bonds with the others and thus this was no different.

She didn`t care about Sasuke`s level of emotional attachment as long as her purpose will be met one day.

Still those eyes... his beautiful but lifeless black eyes... _such a pity Uchiha, such a pity..._ that she couldn`t see him completely broken for she was positive that his mental breakdown.

The pain, and the virtual internal bleeding would be poetic and beautiful to see in its grotesque decadence, similar to Sasori being shot by the effect of a lethal morphine dosage as his listless body sunk crippled in a pile of wood and ashes.

Sasuke`s beauty will reach its apogee, Sakura was positive of it. Dying as her nickname was already associated with _Death_.

"You try to fathom something about me Sakura." His creamy voice resonated so _so_ sleek and fluid as it hauled her absorbed mind back into the real world as a gentle pair of digits tucked a pink lock around her ear wining as he cocked his head to her in amusement, while his raven locks brushed into the sand; his hair seemed like sewed with gold colliding with the rich texture of polished black, shimmering.

"Your eyes struggle to absorb something about me, but you seem to have met an unconquerable wall of bricks." _Of fulminant deception._

It`s so frightening but so lenitive when someone can virtually read your mind so flawlessly like Sasuke did and thus Sakura found herself leaning into his lulling touch and laughed hard, with her mouth splintered in half, chortling wholeheartedly while her orbs prickled with insane amusement. "Hahaha– fuck yeah Uchiha! I can`t hide anything from your keen eyes now, can I now?"

Before Sasuke could shot something smartass in return as he tried desperately to get his philanderer emotions back on their leash, she silenced him with a searing open kiss dropped on his lips unforeseen, sloppy, clumsy and without respect, tongue sliding around the corners of his mouth, tasting, savoring him while still giggling; the motion rippled along his throat sending pleasurable tingles around his spine. "Hmmm—"

Her touch was a soft mirage about something that neither of them would ever have simply because they were trapped into the worst type of impossible romance ever.

And forthwith, Sasuke found himself wishing that they would be only fictional characters of a juicy romance novel and the pen scribbling down the blank pages as they filled with overflowing lines of passion.

Incandescent emotions of love would found their way to their happy end in the last pages; but not them and not in the reality that they were living in.

She tore her glossy lips from his kiss before his lips clasped around her so to deepen the lock, panting even more laboriously while her orbs shone with a lucent of pure dementia as life force seemed to have been returned to her, and the moments of lucidity paling like the sun basking in the afterglow of that royal sunset, capturing his mind once more with her mood swings.

"Ah— there is no other kisser that's fucking better than you in this entire godforsaken cursed world Uchiha Sasuke- _kun_! And fuck— do you know how terribly _annoying_ this is?! Really now… mwhahaha!" She exclaimed jolly as her head lolled over her shoulders like a broken gothic doll in a horror movie, all the while having her small palms snuck under his T-Shirt that rode deliciously high halfway his sculpted chest, unraveling those finely carved abs to her sight, tracing their deep contours like memorizing the statue of a fine sculptor, with equal fascination.

Lustrous cherry smeared lips collapsed into an dreary knowing smile as she rounded his left shoulder with her palm squeezing it lightly as she used it for leverage, rolling atop of him lodging into his lap like straddling a horse. "Now let`s see… just how much _fun_ can we really have together..."

Dreary emerald orbs churned with a crooked ambition, smirking slyly as she let her cotton fingertips skim along his sinewy chest and slowly but firmly pressed him down to the cool sand and he complied to her leaning down and resting his bod on his knees, making room for her to dip forward until her hair spilled around them in a fleeting moment of intimacy.

Sasuke found himself propelled in a parallel limbo zone consisting in an idyllic fantastic scenario as this woman become the object of his most feverous dark fantasies. "Hn. You play a dangerous game… _Sakura_."

God, she was so erotic with her avant-garde looks slipping so naturally into that exotic fascination of an Amazon descending from the Gods and revolting against their principles and dogmas, reveling into her newfound femininity, independence, and strength.

"You have no idea…" Power was emerging from their fingertips as they moved along his sides tickling his ribs as he drew in a sharp inhale, lips parted and slightly bruised as they gave in under her ferocious kisses, smirking ravenously at her in such a demonic way that hade Sakura`s insides squirm in pure delight responding to her insanity with something given darker; _domination_.

For a mind unhinged from reason, morals, and boundaries, it took something even stronger than ration to tame her and it was a burning fire in his coal orbs flaming so ardently the thing that made her moan in delight as she leaned forward and sensually licked his upper lip not even tapping his lips with hers.

"But you know what? I will share a secret with you Uchiha. I _adore_ this insanity that you desperately try to hide, _Sasuke_ –Kun," Sakura even dared to mock him and minimize his real status as the _Boss_ and not a `kun` who was a close encounter with her, playing the dominatrix with him and binding him with invisible ropes and easiest in a heavy symbol of a soul which will never be sent to submission again. "albeit you don`t want anyone to see it, but I can _smell_ it and it`s drowning, intoxicating."

A sleek tongue was laving his lower lip then whirling along the corners of his mouth, tracing his shiny teeth in a fleeting flickering then skimming down his angular chin and along his sharp jaw, while keeping his head in place with her left hand. "Yummy, you are so _delicious_ Sasuke… like chocolate!"

Cupping his cheek, she literarily savored his skin, enticed by his taste, by the finesse of his smooth shaved skin as Sasuke happily let his head fall backwards to give her more room to brush her tongue along the cord of his neck, smirking when she dug her nails into his scalp.

Purring and mewling like a cat, she perched on his lap and grounded her hips against his, rolling up and down his tauten abdomen, both groaning and moaning at the electric sparkles set between their rocking bodies, letting himself be beguiled by her dark sinful words.

"You secretly _crave_ to be set free, to find liberation of the soul and do whatever the heck you want without anyone to question you, to _judge_ you and ridicule you for this, without anyone to brand it as vulnerability but we both know it that this is a _real_ strength, isn`t it?" He sensually let the words roll on his sinful tongue while he kneaded the curve of her pert breast under the flimsy fabric of her cloth, murmuring hotly into her ear.

"To have your own destiny in your freaking palms and not having to justify your actions in front of anyone, not even your own person. You are _jealous_ of what I have because you are too bound to your _world_ in order to achieve it." She spoke no louder than a wicked whisper but her worlds were sound and clear, meant to leave an imprint on his mind and it did.

Sakura didn't know that it did affect him what she has said, as she depicted that hidden side in him and yes, he tried so much to be free, to have his own dreams, to be free from the clutches of his Clan, of the Family, of the `Cosa Nostra`.

But Kami might know that he couldn't betray the Uchiha —the inexorable curse of hatred propagated throughout the generations from their first ancestor.

He could not do what Itachi did simply because it was not in his nature. Sasuke`s sense of protecting his territory and his family was burning stronger than in everyone else before him.

"If I secretly coveted for true deliverance, according to the rumors cemented onto the growing phenomenon that BDSM represents, then I would have gladly joined their community and get the taste of being a _dominant_."

Glimmering twice at him not actually comprehending what Sasuke has just whispered upon her lips as he tucked her chin and made her look into his orbs shining with sparkled amusement, Sakura started to laugh hysterically at him. "Pfff— bwhahahaha! HAHAHA!"

She tittered unhinged of any boundaries of morals and delicacy, not because she couldn't picture Sasuke as sexually enslaving his partners while delivering pleasure drown from the mental excitement of some women being aroused and exploring their intimacy and sexuality by playing the role of a submissive, but because images with Hidan and Konan being engaged into something like that not even bothering to shut the door close to their room had tears sprinkle from her emerald orbs, finding the scene amusing.

Usually, it was Konan the one to dominate while Hidan was being tied in acrobatic positions and compromising sexual stances enjoying the masochistic sweet torture to the paramount, rewarding Konan with choice colorful insults and vulgar sounds of excitement, while Hinata and her where either annoyed by the sounds or completely cracking in laughter at how ridiculous it looked like.

"HAHAHA _–_ yeah, I can totally picture you like that Uchiha, you have it in your bones and blood to inflict _pain_ on the others and dominate them, don`t you _cowboy_?"

See, this is where Sakura started to deviate from her correct assumptions about him and this is why her cackles faltered and faded win a heartbeat while Sasuke`s smirk intensified and got darker, he had the upper hand here. "No."

He simply noted casually thumbing her lower lip while she trembled at the way something seemed to flicker into his orbs, something that transcended lust.

"No. Such grotesque fetishes, albeit applauded and overly desired by many practitioners coveting for fleeting sexual gratification and mental release of their own inner blocks, does not apply to _me_ , who finds this activity to be trivial and nonsensical."

No, by any means, having subordinates of all genders and wicked personal beliefs under his command, Sasuke was not discriminating any of them, but it did not mean that he would partake of them in his own private life. "I enjoy things that are far _deeper_ , more _psychological_ than physical."

She knew that all too well without Sasuke to kindly remind her that using cryptic epistles that she had to crack her skull to comprehend, since, even now, he was whirling her thoughts trying to twist them and get her to unroll secrets about her, cornering her into giving away her identity; that wicked motherfucker evil genius Capo.

"So, you won`t find it arousing to bind me to your bed with fluffy handcuffs, wrap a bandage around my eyes and have your animalistic way with me, using my body as you please?"

"As perplexed as you might be upon hearing my deposition Sakura, I find such feeble attempt to be more potent and empowered completely unnecessary. I do not have such fetishes."

She knew that Sasuke was pretty `conservative` in bed, albeit it did nothing to stop him from being so incredibly erotic, sexual and beautiful as being himself, on the contrary, he was enough to bring unimaginable pleasure and that was amusing to think about.

Uchiha Sasuke was such a modern man who abided to no rules as much as he could tolerate it, but he was still being so traditional and bent to the old steady Uchiha rules diligently and obediently.

Nonetheless, it made his contradicting nature even more fascinating in her eyes.

She knew what he meant by that; sometimes, _simplicity_ was the best aphrodisiac as it bore that pure untainted grace, elegance inherited from our ancestors, binding the couple so pleasurably _deep_ both physically and spiritually; she felt it every time she slept with Sasuke, that, while sleeping with him, he was enough and even more.

Just his _persona_ was sufficient and nothing else to come between them to lessen the contact, the carnal pleasure, the feelings.

But it was still funny to witness the refinement he possessed while elegantly dealing with such sensitive topics, not being in the least ashamed. "Heh— who would have guessed… for a man like _you_. Bo-ring!" She teased, but his smirking gleaming orbs suggestively conveyed what her mind`s real thoughts were —she _liked_ it.

Uchiha was such an easy man to talk to, Sakura noticed while a huge grin sprinkled over her face.

"Wow, you are truly poetic. Why don`t you retire from your profession and pursue the life of a hermit while working on your romance erotic novel?" She suggested while Sasuke snorted and chuckled lightly at the prospect, while she playfully hit his chest making him rumble low and dark and sensual.

Retire from his `job`? Yeah, right, like he would ever. Being a _Boss_ was a one lifetime full-time job, but Sakura already knew that and thus she was teasing him.

Funniest thing about her subtle meaning was that she didn't know that he figured her out and thus let her think that he was actually talking about his `clean` job as a businessman for the Uchiha chains of Incorporations, hotels, real estate and all the other treasures that were part of his fortune. "My business partners will not survive without me."

 _You_ won`t survive without me Sakura, were his unspoken words that remained latched to his lips as he nipped on his lower one, while Sakura couldn`t help herself but fist the half zipped folds of his hoodie and haul him up for another short mind-numbing kiss, gawking at his lips as she giggled upon his mouth with much zeal.

"Wow, aren`t you an arrogant prick? No one is irreplaceable Uchiha, not even you _darling._ " She mocked playfully while breaking the kiss rolling over to pray herself off his loose hold around her shoulders and spine and got up, dusting her clothes off as sand was sprinkling from her hair and clothes, laughing hysterically at something that Sasuke could even begin to imagine.

Mirroring her movement he swiftly stood up, fine-combing his digits through his hair as the wind swept past their hair, clouding his obsidian orbs; eyes which were pinning her into her place in a deliciously eerie way.

Only Sasuke possessed such a power in his eyes. He didn't need anything else but his orbs to dominating anyone and anything and his power was terrible, frightening and arousing. She loved it!

* * *

"I have an idea! Come, let`s be a pair of lunatics and act like we have just escaped from the Insane Asyluuuuuuuum!"

Sakura hollered in pure glee flailing as she joggled to a mild interested Uchiha who quirked his fine eyebrows up when she leaped from one foot to another making dissaray prints into the sand keeping her balance and, linking her digits with his own, she enclosed her digits around his left palm and beamed to him in a way so childish, innocent, free and happy that he felt something tversel along his spine. Her eyes were shining... insane... pure insane.

She wanted them to... what? "I cannot begin to fathom the purpose of this charade," Sasuke spoke blandly while she dragged him to the coast where the yachts were shining in the faraway distance like million satellites in the sky and the beach was almost barren of inhabitants, save for random couple keeping the distance to have privacy and intimacy.

She rolled her orbs at him sighing in contempt. "C`mon don't be such a crybaby you have been whining about it all the damn time. Have you ever played Batman and Robin? The trick is to sense the beauty that lays in the passing unrecognized because you choose a different mask to conceal your real identity," oh— she totally meant that he was a Mafia Leader and so was she, Morphine.

And Sasuke knew it as well. "Or are you too mighty and arrogant for being out of your shabby world of gruesome aristocrats and blend with the mortals for once?"

"Is this your idea of entertainment? You are not very original." He deadpanned at her while he allowed herself to _drag_ him Kami only knew where –probably some Insane Asylum judging from the jubilance in her glee orbs– while he casually kept up with her unsteady pace, only speeding up his long strides as she leaped from one foot to another.

"Hey Uchiha?" She started twisting his wrist so that he stopped while the wind blew through their clothes and her locks that were spilling on her shoulders under the hoodie went in her or but Sasuke could see the pellucid shimmering of her nephrite green orbs shining and her demented honest smile.

He stopped leisurely quirking an eyebrow up implying that she had his attention. "Tell me something about you that no one knows!" She succumbed into insanity entirely not caring anymore acting and speaking everything that went through her mind unlike any normal woman on a date which would be shy or trying to be perfect and make a good impression.

He eyed her for some seconds frowning and speaking seemingly bored. "What exactly?" He didn't know when her insanity was a shield or a trap or pure and genuine insane.

She rolled her orbs at him talking like addressing a mentally retarded man. "I wouldn't have asked if I knew beforehand, stupid." His beloved Morphine mocked then sighed in a prolonged exasperated manner, brushing off the hair that kept on flittering as it cascaded from underneath her hoodie and keeping a hand on her temple to prevent it from obstructing her view on his handsome, unreadable visage.

"I don't know... something... anything would suffice." She was blabbering like a love-struck idiot, with demure mannerism being too shy to address someone and that newfound thought made her throw her head backward and laugh hysterically for one good minute then returning her orbs on him.

"I want to know something about you that will make you more vulnerable looking that this boring untouchable God that everyone disgustingly worships." he couldn't believe how her eyes were sparkling and how much honesty was in her words.

Her insanity... she beat all the concepts and the nuances of pathological mental illnesses; was she truly insane or simply a genius peculiar villain?

Who was this woman, it perturbed him terrible but at the same time the chasing psychological game between them was enkindling those sparkles and conjured unforeseen energies engulfing them and those tortuous thoughts about her were brimming through his brain and he only blinked?

"A wise man shall never divulge his shortcomings." he countered while following her reaction knowing that Morphine would take advantage of every slip of his flaws into turning them into the finest weapons.

"It does not have to be a weakness per se..." Sakura on the other hand was not even engaged seriously into that mental battle with Sasuke simply letting her demented thoughts unroll and flitter into the wind, following the torpid fluid motion of the rolling waves in harmony with the seagulls painting the azurite sky at sunset as it blushed light purple and tangerine.

"Tell me something… anything." Majestically, the sun was sinking into the ocean, the salty marine fragrance of the breeze, the warm golden sand sparkling gold under her toes tickled her and Sasuke's warm hand as he flippantly vowed his digits around her own felt like a blessing; like one of Hinata`s _prayers_.

She puckered her juicy lips into a comical pout which stole at least four years from her age, veiling her into an innocent embrace as she resembled a sea mermaid traipsing along the sand for the first time, tapping the world around with her curious fingertips and getting to know her surroundings through all her senses, unbiased and untouched.

"I don't know you..." she nearly whispered at him and the more seconds the clock counted, the more she metamorphosed into something that Sasuke couldn't recognize anymore like she was slowly sliding into another body becoming someone else.

"...the _real_ Sasuke- _Kun_." It was just obvious that her tone as she added the endearing suffix was trenchant to reduce him from a Mafia Boss to someone trivial that would allow her to use a colloquial manner of talking but at the same time, her voice and her tenure was created by a fleeting wave of disenchantment as she was truly sad that he was not revealing his heart to her, but he could not damn it! she was the enemy.

"I want to know _you..."_ She continued to pout and joggle as Sasuke vaguely registered that they were sailing along the shoreline without any destination in mind. "as the man you really are."

Occasional couples and people strolling and passing them by paying them no mind and it was indeed a magnificent thing not to be recognized by the others, Sasuke surmised but kept it to himself.

"I am I no need for such infirm sentiments." He stated vapid like on autopilot. "The seductive mirage of those feeble emotions of commitment are sickening and revolting."

She deadpanned at him not believing his words, his distant bland words. Was he really empty inside? no, he can`t be!

And he was not but of course Uchiha couldn't let her see this vulnerability in him. Inside him there was a ferment because he lost the game by falling for her... no, by admitting his fall.

"Don't even tries to play the almighty emotionless bastard while you sneak cheesy subtle love declarations from me while we fuck cos its hypocrite and lame." she was bothered by them because they affected her entirely.

"I am just a voyeur and never a _prey._ " meaning that his reflective intelligent brain picked them up but he was not indulging in them. Was he really honest?

"I am already familiar with your way to _dominaeering._ " She smirked at him then she almostfaltered when she realized her mislead but she played it off flawlessly like always, keeping that protective gleam of insanity into her pupils and never backing down.

Sasuke, however, was playing a different game from hers albeit the result might produce the same consequences so he touched on her wrist bending it as he hauled the girl to him until their chests collided, and Sakura found herself wiggle one step forward nearly landing clumsily into his arms, having a facial expression that was intelligible, staring into his suddenly kindled obsidian orbs.

"How can you possibly be _familiarized_ with anything about me since we have just met and never had any brief encounter before?" He openly confronted her about being a fleeting rendezvous and it somehow flew from his mouth before he could ponder upon his choice of approach.

Not shockingly Sakura was being so obvious in being deceiving that she almost turned it into an art of manipulation blow into his beautiful but stoic face.

"I have kept a close eye on you, naturally. It is not that a woman like me would ever seduce a stranger who might prove to be someone _else_ that he claims and thus get myself into something dangerous."

Oh— how she masked hypocrisy with that confusing insanity and smooth smart talk, Sasuke inwardly acclaimed her for the skill.

She would have tricked him if he didn't know that she was Morphine and that gave him the biggest advantage; he started to comprehend how was it possible for her to switch between those two as keeping her apparently insanity in between as a shield and to help the sleek transition between her personalities.

But the question still lingered; was she truly insane or simply deranged or pretending? Was someone capable of epitomizing insanity with so much artistry, elegance, innocence, and passion like Sakura?

"Even if your premises proved to be correct about me, then you would have to be completely insane and not to mention stupid to admit it so frankly to me."

He challenged further pressing her buttons to test the limits of her resistance and he was rewarded with the most beautiful genuine smile grazed by pure insanity from the girl as she coked her head to him and climbed.

"Being insane is the best feeling in the world and you know why? Because when the others` implied ration hits me then I can pass them by like a leaf into the limbs of the gentle wind as they cannot ever touch me."

Sakura started to explain like vividly evoking those sensations with the power of her glowing eyes; ok Kami the way they were _shining_ so intensely...

"The sweetest oblivion in the word..." Wickedly, Sakura tilted her head to the side as her forest-green orbs gleaming of kosher insanity flickered to a nearby seagull that spread its wings wide and tried to fly against the wind blow — _failing_.

"…is insanity. To never feel... never have a taste... never commit to anything ... to feel the spirit materialized entirely, to be truly enfranchised from the prison that our body is. That is what I call as pure _art._ "

A fleeting memory of Sasori`s philosophy about eternal art that is meant to last for eternity in beauty and perfection as its value keeps on raising emphasize the conception of her own mind`s ability to depict art like something epitome, absolute, free of any hinges; insanity, as being the portrait of supreme liberation from ration and thus exploring what was beyond ration and lucidity, was part of that amazing catharsis.

Because Sakura was positive that beyond the veil of ration, there was an unexplored universe of possibilities being unfolded once insanity freed the mind in the most artistic way, with no pain, only relief, and lightness.

That was real insanity. Not a pathology, but a _blessing_ and that was the reason why she expunged all those fears that always snuck into a person`s mind trying to create a dark alter ego whose only purpose was to swallow the light of the soul, consummate it entirely and then take control until the person identified with an inner self which was not his real self.

And that was the reason why she was not scared by the concept of Sasuke`s avatar as a Mafia Boss, being so extremely comfortable to banter him, address him with vulgar words and even be sincere with him in confessing her hatred to him; because she was way over the prospect of physical death, inflicted pain or tangible consequences.

As much as she was physically vulnerable save for her incapacity to feel sensations, Sakura knew that no one alive was capable to demolish her _mentally._

Because insanity, unlike ration, was as infinite as the countless stars and galaxies in the universe, always unfolding as mini parallel worlds as much as the sight comprised and, even when claiming that there is no other trace of life into the vacuum, there was always another infinity spreading wide and waiting to be explored.

And thus as much as Sasuke would have attempted to vanquish her mind, he will never succeed in exploring every single universe that resided compelled into the compendium of insanity and that was the beauty of their game that Sakura absolutely reveled in it; this game was already lost for Sasuke Uchiha.

What she also miscalculated without her being aware of it as part of the beauty of unpredictability that took even insanity by surprise, was that Sasuke himself was _not_ an ordinary man; he was not _just_ an influential wealthy Boss.

"Mental disorder, irresponsibility," He started while fine-combing a hand through his disheveled hair glancing into the horizon seemingly entrapped into an internal monologue as he was trying to confess something to her.

Albeit, he didn't know how to portray it so as she won't get the wrong impression, or maybe he was trying to find a way to make it sound impartial and not like a vulnerability. "insanity is fundamental and elemental for a core understanding of how human perception functions Sakura."

She only stared at Sasuke who dropped his body casually onto the sand completely merging with some _recollections_ from his past and this peculiar newfound inkling trimmed through Sakura`s conscience as she tilted her heard so as her longer bangs fell gracefully into the embrace of the blowing wind removing them from her right emerald eye as she tried to depict Sasuke`s facial mimics; there were none.

Whatever his sophistic words meant by that statement, albeit profound and correct, was met by his calmness and an abnormal serenity like he long made peace with whatever winter and torture he might have had. Just like her.

"We are all dispiritedly insane Sakura. This elegance lies in one`s free choice to openly display one or the other. Insanity and balance are only two _opposing_ faces of the _same_ and yet unable to exist without the other..."

When he only turned his head to face her and catching Sakura comically staring at him like trying to devour his soul, she was able to clearly feel _it_ and that scared Sakura to the point of paralyzing."... _completing_ each other."

Her heart _missed_ one agonizing beat. She heard it as her eardrums pounded making her hear a loud painful sound of a bell in her ears, as energy discharged all over her fingertips.

Helplessly delicious, her innards trembled like a tsunami washing over the sea and sending ripples down her heels, as she gasped for a breath but no oxygen filled her lungs, like she was suffocating unable to inhale.

The look in his eyes, the meaning behind his world. Everything he did, every single studied _oh_ —so meticulously practiced, the ornamentation in his voice when he called her _name_ , everything complemented his general atmosphere; an amalgamation of tranquility, of such beautiful distant loneliness, that intangible lush perfection, the sublime incessant fire in his onyx orbs kindled with a strange bonfire enhancing that distant and seemingly dead figure in his mind, like bones of a flaming purple skeleton –terrible and lethal, taking the spirit`s form.

* * *

A weapon.

He was gorgeous. She found herself propelled in a limbo zone being hauled from the middle of sweet insanity and it has never felt so deliciously _epic_ as before. _Why_ oh— why doesn`t she have an answer for it?

 _'Things so complicated suddenly seem so simple... so natural and so easy to reach. I just have to close my eyes... and imagine how would it be_ — _to never feel anything but you.'_

When Sasuke throws a fugitive glance at her tilting his head so that she got a splendid vista of his chiseled profile, sculpted in all the strong sharp angles of the cliffs that were grazed by the rolling waves as they stood unswervingly, bathed in the afterglow of the fading sun, Sakura swore that having her heart stop ticking life for a nanosecond taking a moment to experience complete quietude of chest unmoving was the most upbeat sensation.

Uchiha was so spine-tingling fine and aristocratic that it was painful to watch him; tingles shivered along her column at how breathtakingly stunning he was that she couldn't help but titter loud as she faltered in her steps tucking on his hand that was linked with hers like a child laughing heartedly and harmoniously, serene, a soul finding enfranchisement.

 _'Just for this once...'_ She glanced at his profile, then at their entwined hands and slowly relaxed her tensed shoulders allowing that soothing feeling too warm her and squeezed his hand once holding him tighter.

 _'I want to remember... a side of me that is so weak for you.'_ Inwardly Sakura chided herself for those feelings that she had for Sasuke but she couldn't find it in her to feel guilty about it. _'Stupid stupid girl... I am so stupid for him... damn.'_

A fine hand was elevated in slow motion so as not to shatter that peaceful quietly between them rose to Sasuke`s face and a pair of warm fingertips grazed his jawline rubbing up to his high-cut cheek; he did nothing to hinder her, only stared and followed the gleam in her eyes which are focused solely on her hand absorbed by her own motion, but the feel of his pristine skin.

Sakura drown in that terrible passion simmering in his stygian eyes. Gazing at her behind half-lidded glazed orbs, Sasuke followed how delicate Sakura was while tracing the contours of his sculpted face gently, fondly like trying to brush her digits over seafoam and feel his soothing warmth while tracing secret words into the wet sand and inwardly smiled a humorless smile as he realized just how much of a skilled actress he was and how easy it was for her to pretend that she did have such feeling for him.

And this was exactly where the special telepathic communication between them, the way they read each other`s minds has stopped; both mistrusted each other`s feelings ass both refused to believe that it was love what was blooming like a rose between them, albeit they felt its perfume like the lulling melody of the calm sea.

They did not trust that each other could feel the same and while those feelings kept on resurfacing, each of them dealt with them differently.

While Sasuke accepted this human weakness for Sakura as part of retribution for all the pain and misery he has caused the others finding his own purgatory in her eyes, Sakura accepted Sasuke`s presence and gestures unconditionally.

And for a moment, she has allowed herself to be so sweetly tricked into thinking that someone there could actually feel _love_ for her and give her love and make her feel so special, so fostered, so protected and she waded into it as that pristine insanity has made her feel completely free and liberated, even from revenge.

Seeing that a ghost of a scow creased her exquisite exotic face as she continued to trace the swell to his aristocratic cheeks and his sculpted nose lingering along his jawline as she seemed to enjoy how sharp and precise it was perfectly mirroring his dominating attitude, Sasuke cocked his head to the side letting some of his flaring raven locks spill along her knuckles as he mocked her. "You seem genuinely entranced by something. May I know what?"

Albeit they both knew that she was openly admiring him and inwardly praising his striking features, somehow she was far more poetic, profound and amusing while doing so and not in the bit excessively lecherous while breathing him in in a way that actually allowed him to submerge into that honey mirage of her having _feelings_ for him, but her sincerity caught him out of guard again as she spoke smoothly without any trace of hesitance in her epistles.

"You are so ridiculously _beautiful_ that is fucking unfair honestly! Haha!" Then she jumped on her feet standing up and, during the sand off her Jeans she whirled on her heel as she stunned him to chime into him like a bell.

"I`m jealous, you know?" The fact that she confessed –he knew that whatever she said was not a lie– to him that she found him good-looking did something funny with his chest; for a moment, his stomach felt like being lifted and flying like not tapping the sand of the beach a fluttering making him queasy feeling whenever something incredibly uplifting and overflowing joy trimmed through his system enliven him and making him athirst for more of her antics of her flamboyant presence.

Sakura was quick and savvy to realize the reason why she felt the unexplainable attraction for Sasuke and why it was so easy and instinctive to fall in love with someone like Uchiha Sasuke.

It was only because his perfectly emotionally balanced personality was the perfect liaison for someone so mentally and emotionally unstable like her; he was ironically enough the light to **balance** her own darkness just like she, in return, was the flickering of the candle that helped him see through his own darkened labyrinths of his mind.

Glancing at the infinite emerald waters glowing into the dusk felt so lulling, so gentle and perfect almost like someone purposely painted the colors of love and universe into that one vista and she allowed herself to inhale sharply feeling that salty wind penetrate her nostrils and breeze over her sizzling mind; her brain was torn between reeling into that familiar insanity as a protective shield or completely open up before Sasuke and enjoy the moment while it lasted, fructifying this unique chance that she had as she succeeded in luring him out of his protective shell and one step more into her territory.

She was of course oblivious that she was dancing the waltz of the Devil himself on his own playground and she was only allowed to live because of Sasuke`s whim and infatuation with her and it was ironic that deep into her bones, a silent whisper was beckoning for her to listen what it had to say alerting her that Sasuke was holding something huge back from her and only allowed her to see a good practice face of him one that he has honed over the years and thus deceived anyone, his enemies included.

He was also a fine skilled actor and the most refined one Sasuke was scalable to even kill someone with elegance and still make it look like a genius play.

It was in his second nature, it was the way his mind operated and instincts were alerting him about any upcoming danger and play, his Uchiha blood both blessed him and cursed him with an _ability_ that he kept as an enigma from everyone, including his best friends and associates and used it as the ultimate weapon against the most versatile enemies, like Morphine.

 _The Sharingan… Uchiha`s most terrible secret._

It was the way he captured that side of her perfectly without her to realize the danger that she was lurking form the shadows.

Right now, Sasuke had all the cards up his sleeve –a loaded gun ready to be discharged into her temple or heart and the notion of who she was without her to now that he has figured her out– but then he became alert of Life`s finest repartee as it kept them trapped into that sophistic cycle of paradoxes.

Even with all the triumph being served to him on a gold plate, there was something that was overpowering everything and destroyed all the fragments of his advantage; he fell in love with the only woman that he shouldn't have had, the only woman that was forever denied to him and thus she annihilated every resolve in him to kill her.

Sasuke knew that he had to and it was honestly way more of a fortunate choice if he was to kill her, because considering how badly she has messed up with the Mafia and all the Capo who wished for her head, he would at least be kind enough to simply kill her with any bloody ornamentations and ceremonies and she wouldn't feel any pain.

Because if any other Mafia Leader got his hands on her —including his associates, then she would be tortured until she would pray for Death to come and take her faster.

By killing her now would be so simple and considered the ultimate gesture of his love for her; Sakura woudlnt be able to play her little masquerade for too long, even if we choose not to disclose anything.

If it would come to a facedown, she will not be able to take him down nor outsmart him no matter how much of a genius she was sand no matter how many associates she had to help her.

Sakura will still lose and lose terribly paying the dearest price, so in return for his love for her –one that she will never know of unrolling form his lips bluntly albeit he expressed it from his gestures– he will kill her without making her suffer.

Uchiha will let her die with the sweetest illusion lingering on her heavy eyelids as their orbs would lock for the last time in hallucinating despair to hold onto each other for the last time, a second more.

That someone there truly _cared_ enough to make her feel complete deliverance. He could see it buried into the abyss of her eyes that Sakura has suffered a great deal and oh– how much he yearned to listen to her story, find out who put her through so much mystery and then help her get her revenge and then soothe her, heal her heart, protect her and ultimately love her tenderly, passionately and show her that her insanity might just be another bittersweet illusion as her mind found the safest desperate way to block out the pain, allowing her to abandon ration for those fleeting moments so as to make her feel carefree and truly _happy_ all by herself and thus alleviate that pain.

* * *

And maybe just maybe she could heal that immeasurable solitude and emptiness in his own soul; bottomless void in his expressive onyx eyes mirrored his loneliness.

Albeit beautiful and emphatic, Sasuke`s eyes were in reality just beautiful illusions of something that can never be there.

They were blank, empty beyond repair and so distant, so lost in a maze with no door, no light, no smiles, no one to wait for him, no one to care.

He waded into the hollow of the worst type of loneliness and that interlude stirred between them where only the wind ruffling their hair and clothes was heard, they both understood it so clearly.

She was right and he knew it; this mirage, whatever they had now they should make the best of it and Sasuke decided to cling on this phantasm, this heart-jerking phantom of what could have been and span it into his mind to infinity, standing up and training to her until his shadow span all around her towering her like a demonic force chasing her somehow symbolic for the danger that was surrounding her and she saw it rippling along the short waves that rolled around her ankles, not blinking.

Her hands were resting on her sides as her posture was calm, composed, serene and not a single muscle felt threatened or alert –even though she knew she should have.

But being with Sasuke like this felt like someone has draped her shoulders into a comforting veil and words that hung to alien notions of protection, care, shielded and caressed started to get the sketch of a deeper meaning.

Sakura didn't stop herself from smiling albeit he couldn't see it; one of the rarest genuine smiles of pure lucidity and too bad the Uchiha missed it.

And definitely did nothing to push him back when his chest glued to her small black as their shadows molded as one and melted with the last rays of the bleeding tangerine sun.

 _'Morphine..." he thought while embracing her waist from behind as Sakura closed her eyes feeling his warmth encompass her so right, so good, so strong. 'passion starts and ends with you. This is my retribution... to be smitten with you all over.'_

Sasuke felt so blind for her and yet in her arms there was so much that he could see, so many stars that he could reach and wonders and small miracles that once were impossible for him to acquire and foster.

And yet, everything with Sakura felt so natural, so elegant, so simple and it was exactly this candor that made those squelched feelings ricochet back from his chemo to his chest, like being returned something valuable that has been lost to him.

That feeling alone was sublime to him and unbeknownst to Sasuke, it was the same for Sakura.

She flexed her arm to reach behind her and without turning her head back, shivering at the feeling of his lips brushing over the cord of her pulse, she grazed her fingertips along his jawline, savoring the feeling of his sateen shaved skin and the supply of his alabastrine skin under her digits and he completely leaned into her touch, not stopping her daring and rather intimate caress. "Hmm? You are pretty on the romantic side today, aren't you? Are you trying to seduce me? Don`t bother _darling_ , I`m not the one to fall for a pretty face or a good fuck."

"Hn. I am aware of it." He knew that she was probably attempting to seduce him too, but he simply didn't find the harm into enjoying the feeling as he tried to sketch and other representation of her gesture.

Her grace seemed honest and indwelling and not in the bit forced and, even if she herself was not aware of it, it was a genuine gesture and not a fake one to seduce him

She embraced him because she _felt_ like doing so and not because of an ulterior perverted motive.

How absurd and foolish their _romance_ was, it did not even have a name or a parallel into literature, they were nameless figures lost in the maze of their tumultuous dangerous life.

Two stars without a destination sewed into the veil of the night sky trying to steal each other's liege, seeing each other, shining for each other but being so distant and so far out of reach never touching each other and yet craving to do so terribly. So much that neither would ever try to cease another sun. "Romance is overrated and sickening overused."

There was nothing wrong in spooning your mortal enemy, was it? Sasuke would never know that Sakura was thinking about the same thing and suddenly fugitive figments of her escaping from the Mental Asylum dissipated into a faraway memory like a comet finally finding its momentum to soar to another universe, far far _far_ away from her. "Maybe… but that's because you have not experienced with the _right_ man."

Maybe she was genuinely insane but when she was with Sasuke like that, Sakura truly felt so much at ease, so soothed, so tranquil and that quietude reverberated through her mind giving her a glimpse of lucidity this time, there was no haunting memory no demon from the past and no pain, only an immeasurable in uplifting feline go being at the right place, at the right time... with the right man –sadly and ironically enough.

In fact, Sakura hasn't even realized that she barely stifled her giggles when Sasuke grazed his lustrous lips along the cord of her swan neck bushing the tip of her nose on her earlobe inhaling the strong feminine fragrance of her new _Juliette has a Gun Moon Dance_ French perfume as she let her emerald orbs roll in the back of her head.

"Are _you_ possibly _that_ man Uchiha?" She challenged with a forthright valiance that still made his Uchiha blood simmer and huddle into his groins, helplessly coveting for her skin, for her touch, for her taste.

How was it possible to summon all that passion inside of her with a simple brush of his lips against her skin to make her feel so alive and part of the cosmic energy with one simple brush, leaving a trail of flames in its way melting her like a candle into his arms? "No…" He nodded as he breathed on the fine skin of her neck until she saw fireworks dancing under the veil of her half lidded orbs. "No. I will never be what _you_ need."

It must be an insurmountable power that only Sasuke possessed, she bitterly concluded. Her own poison... her own dosage of morphine was him.

Amused by her unpredictable mannerism Sasuke inquired suppressing a smirk. "What is there that you find amusing?"

He wanted so badly to know what was on her mind untsadly enough, not even Sakura knew because he reminds was not exactly sane, to begin with, or maybe it was, but her insanity was her own version of balance and wellness.

 _'So simple Uchiha... It`s so simple to be with you like this..."_ That it was almost ridiculous how they could get goofy and stupid together...

Morphine –one of the most notorious inconspicuous Mafia hunter from al the Five Nations– and Uchiha Sasuke –the Capo of the Uchiha family and the Fire nation's infamous Leader– being together under the same lustrous sky holding hands, sharing smiles, fugitive glances, things so simple and void of sexual meaning... it was crazy. Truly crazy!

"Do you like simple things you— the 'man who is not good for me'?" She found herself unable to hold back that profound question but the things she fostered in her heart in this moment were coltish like her smiles and brimming through her mind.

Simplicity was never part of his lavish upbringing at least the concept itself was taboo in the noble Uchiha family and that was the reason why Sasuke tried his best to overrule those things imposed on him forcibly, just because he wanted to choose a path himself and not follow the principles of someone else.

Turning into something that was not himself and that was the reason why a bitter almost sad ghost of a smile grazed his pert lips as he gazed into the distance, where the line of the horizon melted the sky with the sea, glimmering once like faraway into his own universe.

And that poetic meditative state of mind made Sakura`s demented smile falter as she grew serious in rather absorbed into this side of him.

She was drowned into the mystery that Sasuke entombed without even being aware of it but Sakura couldn't help it.

Sasuke was enigmatic and this sophistic impenetrable side of him was both alluring and intriguing. "Having personal preferences is a luxury in my profession."

For once Sakura could have sworn that a smidgen of _regret_ encompassed his words. Was he trying to tell her that being a mafia leader was something that he did not choose but was polarized to what he had in mind?

Was Sasuke living a life of contrition because he was not free to be whoever he wanted to be?

Not that she cared about whatever was churning inside his heart, to begin with, but she would have never imagined that someone so apparently flawless having everything he wished for and even more at his disposal would canoodle such feelings in his chest.

And this unexpected _connection_ between them as she too has been deprived of personal dreams and aspirations made her heartache painfully as another emotion rattled in the hollow of her chest where her heart was, but Sakura pushed it back from the depths of where all the demons that she shall not indulge to were coming from.

Demons with the sweetest names –hope, light, and love. "You are a coward Uchiha." His fugitive frown reminding Sakura for a young adolescent whose wings have been crushed by the harsh reality which would not pander to dreaminess and majestic wings to conquer the horizons as Sasuke stopped his steady –he never stumbled, tripped or faltered– steps looking into her orbs and trying to confirm that she was not just insulting him defiantly –Morphine was never shallow, to begin with, and thus _Sakura_ will always be the opium of his inception.

"The most notorious coward!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs but she did it in a way so breezy and light as her soprano voice sounded so young and angelic.

"You!" She pointed an accusing finger at hip poking his sculpted chest with her finger taping it like lecturing him while locking his gaze to hers. "You are scared to dream, aren`t you?"

"Why? WHY?!" She tittered manically. "Why being scared of fabricating your own dreams?"

"Why?!" her orbs were crying now reeling in a demented lucidity that even took him aback and being desperate while her lips were laughing and smirking. "Because the others might steal them from you?" her words cut deep into his chest, cracking the cocoon open in he barely chocked on air. But you know what? Real freedom doesn't come from the outside and only lies in the permission of the others who might limit our moves no," she shook her head vehemently as having a monologue.

"Do you know where the real liberation resides Uchiha?" Dabbing a small lean finger into his temple like _picking_ a gun, she smirked to him in a way so lackluster that turned her holistic image into the one of a demonized porcelain doll. "It likes here, into your _mind_!"

This was her heart speaking the voice of her honesty even though this was disclosing it to her worst enemy but this enemy was thinking and painting just like her.

It was Fate`s ultimate punishment for her to loathe a man who can be another broken glass from her mirror.

* * *

"As long as you are being the captive of your own mind, then you will never find freedom... Sasuke." she spelled his name in relation to how freedom shall sound like Sasuke`s orbs might have moistened at the lenitive resonance in how his heart soothed when she stated his name like that.

"Sasuke..." She suddenly turned serious whispering his name carefully, gingerly like probing its resonance for the first time, then broke into the most luscious maniacal beautiful, so sinfully beautiful grin as she hollered to him. "SASUKE!" His name unrolled from her lips shot a discharge of electricity along his spine.

"Freedom is in the palm of your hand... it plays in your imagination, it churns inside your mind and captivates your senses. The rest can be tricked. The body can be deceived to feel, to taste... feel the warmth." her digits now sunk into the lush silkiness of his hair cupping his face almost tenderly so as to emphasize the depths of her wise words.

This was experience talking and the way she managed to survive the Asylum days and escape there alive. "What are you talking about _Sakura_?"

So what she was trying to inconspicuously convey to him was that she was pandering to his irresistible charms while she was simply indulging into how amazing was to have sex with him, but nothing _more_?

Was Sakura confessing to him that she was the most brilliant emotional genius while she could tear her soul in half so as not to be affected by him emotionally?

His empiric way of thinking was in contrast to her wild irresponsibility but at the same time, she was puzzling him with her intuition and savvy responses. "What are you trying to depict? Tell me _love, his mind added_ tell me, help me understand."

What was wrong with this woman, what was the kernel of her insanity, where was the source of this fire he felt for her passion in moreover, why was the border between hatred and passion so thin and the veil so deceiving?

Have they stepped on the other –forbidden– side of it without realizing it? As she remained silent as a grave and horrified at her own outburst, he shook her head completely warding everything she sent to him off. "I am in no need for something so counterproductive."

"Then why aren't you facing me while you keep on babbling about how tough you are?" She challenged cleverly knowing that if there was a part of Sasuke that was expressive and seductive it was definitely his eyes.

Eyes with that unique charcoal saturation that only Uchiha possessed were never lying. They are capable to captivate to fool, to beguile to smitten her to him but they will never lie.

"If you have simply led me here to engage me into such futile debates, then I would suggest we call it quits."

She froze for a moment as she sensed a cold sultry tone like he tried to squelch his exasperation but then she realized it with a start that he was tired... extremely _worn out_ and this made her feel... _something_.

Grimacing at his prolonged sigh while he fine-combed his digits through his messy raven locks, Sakura couldn't help but wonder about the repetitive pang in her chest that kept on ricocheting back to her whenever this man swayed out of his comfort zone, unrolling along her limbs that suddenly felt paralyzed like she has been injected drugs again –a state that both frightened and delighted her.

At some point in time, while the doctors the sadistic bastards would inject her large dosages of drugs, she found it completely funny and insanely amazing, only finding the strength to twitter like a lunatic while that liquid filled her pristine system in pure desperation as the ultimate weapon she had to protect herself from them.

They will never be able to cage her spirit albeit she was physically restrained and tortured brutally. "Why are you running from _it_? What are you _really_ running away from?" She asked him evenly and her voice was suddenly so tranquil, so simple, so velvety.

He wanted to pull back from her but she kept prey stronghold around his head keeping his lips pressed into her cotton-candy hair feeling his own lustrous raven hair tingle her cheek and shoulder. _Because my love for you cannot be reciprocated or confessed and it tears me apart, can't you see?!_

 _You're so blind Morphine… so blind and naïve, but this only makes me want to love you more, protect you from everything and everyone… even from yourself._

 _I love you!_

 _I love you!_

 _I love you, why can't you feel it?_ He hated and loved her for this at the same time to the point of mentally torturing himself with only her chimera playing vividly in his mind; she snuck and transgressed a place she should have never —his  mind!

She observed that Sasuke always had a mild tension in his muscles like always being on guard as a natural response to the dangerous environment that a Mafia Capo constantly lived in.

The reason why he acted like this in her presence only fueled her suspicion that he knew something roe about her but since he hasn't truly soother with that gun made her curious about his ulterior motives.

It took him at least five minutes to summon a reply for her and when he did so, she swore that something prevented air to overflow her lungs and her heart actually leaped from her chest and she couldn't stop a harsh inhale, one that Sasuke noticed it but said nothing. "This world that demands met to be someone that I am definitely _not_."

 _'I loved you... but I never had the courage to tell you. You will never know, just how much I want you.'_ _  
_Sasuke felt like the biggest coward just like Sakura proclaimed.

He was an idiot, a fool of his own ambitions, he was just another marionette, a puppet with strings attached to all the ones who demanded a piece of him and he had to give exactly what they asked for –his cruelty, his bloodthirsty, his capacity to kill, torture and get information using any means necessary without batting an eyelash, his arrogance, his sadistic elegance, his opulent beauty and charms, his fallacious tranquility– and never revealing how rebellious he felt and how badly his spirit wished to walk out of that veneering.

So what if he loved Sakura? If he would have been just one normal man coming from the slums of the society or from the middle class, then maybe she would have not loathed him and wished for his death.

 _I hate you, I hate you I HATE you Uchiha Sasuke!_ Her mind hollered in pure hysteric realization, dementia immediately healing that bleeding 'wound', even before her heart had the chance to 'argue back'. _I hate you so damn much that it hurts…_ Something _else_ than hatred hurt in her chest now that another warm emotion slid inconspicuously and that was the kernel of this fearthat tore Sakura apart, consuming her from inside-out.

Morphine wouldn't have had to retort to the cruelest of approaches naley seduce him, making him enamored by her just to break him in the end and take his life, but then again, if he could have her as the ultimate salvation, his own bellflower, his own drug against that emptiness, then Sasuke would gladly die then let ration and duty take over and kill her first.

Her blood was the only one that he wasn't capable to stain his hands with, no matter how wrong and sick that was.

 _How weak does it make me this ineptitude to soak my already stained hands into the blood of my love?_

Maybe he was just as insane as she was, or he also had a dosage of insanity in his mind –don`t all the people have it deep inside the confines other minds, hindering them to see the real perspective about life?

Maybe somewhere trapped between their own insanity there was a parallel world they both could create, somewhere where they could truly be free to enjoy each other`s company without someone to judge him or without it to be socially wrong, just like now.

"Wow, you sound like you are on the verge of committing damn suicide." She snorted humorlessly at him, not because she was ridiculing him but because she saw that glint of self-destruction into his eyes something that the as desperately sought for when she thought that there was no point in continuing as nothing would ever wait for heat the end of that tunnel. "I would totally not wear guns on me in your state, really."

She censored herself on the last moment as Sakura smartly refrained from stating 'all the times' because that would automatically imply that she knew about him in his 'job' as he was part of the Mafia and thus being armed all the times and Sasuke mentally smirked at her intuitive conniption.

This woman was not lowering her guards, not even when she was beguiled, charmed, drugged or even insane. She was still attentive and lucid as always, Sasuke mentally smirked praising her and welcoming this challenge.

She was a phantasm, a fascination to him a mystery the eternal enigma of a woman`s finest and sublime duality, one that captivated him but he will never be able to fully comprehend.

"Hn. You do not actually genuinely hold me so dearly to care about my well-being Sakura."

His smirk was humorless, bitter and acid and she could even taste something that nearly made her heart miss a beat; disappointment. What, now he wanted to cling to her like a helpless puppy in his newfound love to her?

And why should she care about this? Sasuke was correct, she didn't give a flying fuck about his love disease or the fact that he was suffering because he couldn't have her.

The worst he pained, the better and sweeter her revenge was. Then why? Why was she feeling something sinking into her stomach and why was it making her entire body feel so weak so grim, so still land depressed?

* * *

Abruptly, Sakura whirled around his arms coming face to face to him and, trying her best not to gulp aloud when she saw that _empty_ look in his eyes, she cupped his face with her palms, dragging the hoodie off his head letting it slide while his raven locks unrolled from it rebelliously into the wind spilling along his temples and neck, blinking while his physiognomy was serene albeit she could not read past that quiescence of his looking into his eyes.

With the wings of the wind flittering between their hair and casual clothes making the sand around while in mini replica of shimmering glittery hurricanes and the discarded leaves of the vegetation around and the grass surrounding larger boulders it enhanced the majestic atmosphere with the sky bleeding claret and tangerine behind Sakura, rapping her into a mantle of _fading_ light, while mirroring into her aureate eyes.

Moments remained suspended into the swings of eternity as the clock of time refused to tick away those small gestures all the while Sakura leaned forward to an unmoving Sasuke who simply stared deeply and intensely into her eyes like curious of what she is going to do but saying nothing as to disrupt those fallacious mimics of hers, not knowing whether she was genuine or simply revealing her subtle finesse in seducing him. "Don't tempt me Uchiha… don't. provoke. me…"

Nonetheless, he allowed himself a moment of weakness to be captivated by this woman who, even dotted as a trashy druggie teenager with anger management problems, still managed to look resplendent and stunning even more now that she was apparently 'undercover' but in return, she never looked more genuine than this; after he realized who she was and whose money she was spending –his– Sasuke couldn`t stop thinking of the irony of it.

"Don`t be so depressed, `cos heck if it doesn`t make me feel exactly the same."

Out of her own accord and albeit her brain was whirling like a hurricane million miles per hour, Sakura arched her neck so s to come at eye level with Sasuke and gently tapped her forehead on his own, brushing the tip of their noses together warmly and incredibly intimate while she had his face cupped between her palms holding him dearly –too fondly for an enemy– she started to titter in a light soprano voice which was void of humor but he couldn`t help himself.

"HAHA— hahahaha!" Sakura portrayed so many emotions in that humorless laugh, as it was expressive and still tickling his skin and his chest clenched as his stomach fluttered when she boldly stated. "Haha, fuck we look like we are dating or something..."

And she went silent after her babble realizing that they were indeed looking like having something deeper than a simple forbidden affair.

"I cannot date you." His lips barely murmured as his fleeting words were carried out by the wind and his haphazard declaration, albeit not expected and already known by the two of them, slayed Sasuke and Sakura`s cocoon of intimacy like an electric sword and the breath hitched in Sakura`s throat –damn it she was losing it!– and Sasuke`s cold shivers discharging along his spine was a vestige of how much they would have loved for the outcome to be different. "I cannot _compromise_... and go out with you."

Not because he had a brainless oblivious unimportant fiancé at home expecting him to arrive after two days of unjustified absence —Sasuke would ever had to justify himself in front of anyone and wait to be pardoned, not because his father or anyone would have anything to object if his desires were such since no one would ever dare to question his choices anymore, but because she was an _enemy._

He could not date Morphine no matter how badly Sasuke wanted this woman. She will never be his romantically, intimately but ironically enough, she was already like his consort since she was living on his expenses –with his own silent consensus.

 _What is he talking about? Did he take this seriously?_ Sakura`s had orbs, for the first time since they have come to the beach to enjoy some moments of silence together and work her bulletproof plan to seduce him into enamoring and then breaking his heart, they stopped shimmering insanity and instead, a frown smeared her features as if she had troubles mentally digesting the concept behind his declaration.

 _Wait a minute... why do I want to hear about it?_ And the unvoiced thought which Sakura was too afraid to even mentally imagine it and let it unroll from the depths of her conscious and into her head... was _why_ did it hurt so much when Sasuke showed her the outline of reality like this?

"Hahaha," She laughed then orbs widened and full of dementia; she willingly forgo sanity in order not to suffer and now that Sasuke knew about her game, the ache in his chest was terrible but he hid it expertly. she didn't notice. "then let`s date! Let's. date!"

Stygian orbs went slightly wide and he barely pulled himself together and is aloof again. "What?"

"Here and now, let`s be crazy together and prove it to anyone that we _can_ be whatever the heck we want without any other motherfucker to be on our heads about it! NO ONE COMMANDS _US_!"

Sasuke, for the love of all that was holly, couldn't comprehend how in the world was it possible for Sakura to both laugh and _cry_ at the same time so heartedly.

"Because we are _free_ to do whatever if this is what we want, aren`t we? WE! Us! Who the fuck is there to tell _us_ what we can and what we cannot do?"

She started to shout at the top of her insanity, tossing her head backward with her rebellious coral hair shimmering into the golden sunset reflecting those colors of innocence and love –so antagonistic to how she really was. "So, _you_ — the infamous heartthrob and still bachelor billionaire, _date_ me, get fuckin _crazy_ with me and don't give a shit about a damn thing!"

"You know what, Uchiha?" She shouted to him as she discarded al her clothes as she stepped on them with her heels spilling sand particles on the material like she was making a ritual of purification of everything material, and her nudity was superb reflecting her inborn Goddess outline blending into the serenity of the marine landscape and Sasuke couldn't help but curse karma for this; no matter how much he yearned for Sakura, he will never have her. They do not have any single destiny together, it was impossible for eternity.

"My best friend always nags me with her beliefs that before God, no one can fake its sinful nature!"

Gazing at the infinite sky while propelling her long hands into the sky with her palms open and oriented to the crystalline arcade hosting a barely visible crescent moon, Sasuke followed her silent lead flickering his obsidian orbs to where the Deities were supposed to reside.

"In front of the Heavens, we are all going, to be honest, Uchiha! You and I will not be notorious _liars_ when we face God! This is what she says! That in front of the Holy Gates of Retribution all the sins fall and the truth comes out of the sinners` mouths! Their _deepest_ secrets, how cool is that?!"

Tears were spilling from the depths of her viridian orbs as a virtual scorching fire was wrapping around her nude frame, not harming her understanding that it was not the flames of retribution, but _Sasuke`s_ own fire uniting with her own, shielding, caring, calming, fostering, marking, _wanting._

No matter how much her words hypnotized him into slipping into her world where her mind was painting a parallel universe where everything materialized and became possible, Sasuke couldn't be so fooled and blindly step into her insanity.

Blindly with bittersweet abdication into his obsidian orbs Sasuke followed her profile as she turned around and gave him probably the most heart-jerking demented and yet lucid sad smile before paddling along the wet sand and wading into the waters, following how the rolling waves were swallong her middle.

And, before it brushed past her curved hipbone, Sakura stretched her hands above her had pressing her palms together like wanting to conquer the sea and head dived into its cool waters. "YUPYYYY! I'm dancing with the skies and the Water Gods and UCHIHA SASUKE is SCARED to DATE me!"

She shouted totally unhinged in the moments she shot out of the water like a siren, only to dive in back, undulating underwater and resurfacing with million droplets drumming along her pristine skin like shimmering diamonds spilled across her sateen skin, stealing and decompose the lights reflecting sensual bright red, marine emerald and gold, making it seem like the waters have metamorphosed into sewed Chinese silk embroidery and ornamented her skin garbing her into the gown of nature`s finest creation.

If he was to be honest, the scene was pathetic, deplorable, teary and heartbreaking because they were trying to dance the steps of lucidity listening to the music of insanity –because it was always so safe to nuzzle into the embrace of insanity and live into their own worlds oblivious and neglecting the cruel reality– molding the surroundings to fit their own scenario.

Even so, Sasuke found himself responding to her, standing up as he brushed a hand through his rebel locks to sprinkle the crystals of sand that were latched to his hair around him, then fingered the hem of his T-Shirt rolling it up to reveal his sculpted torso –strong and sharp like the cliffs standing the taste of waves scattered around the coastline to face the storms and protect the city.

Moments after, his steady footprints were leaving a straight line in their path joining her meandering ones, ration twining with insanity once again, joining her into the waves and she stood straight, brushing her fingertips through her wet hair pulling it backwards and smirking at him while he submerged.

When he was close enough that his peculiar fragrance pervaded through her nostrils, Sakura wrapped her hands around his shoulders as they were trying to fall in sync with the dancing waves and stand still into the water, gluing her petite form to his, her voice a lulling lenitive whisper into the salty breeze –intoxicating, sensual, beguiling, caressing like the most anticipated spell of deliverance.

"What if you were the only mine for one second... _Sasuke_? Truly mine?" There was not a single iota of sarcasm or mockery in her tone she was serious and her orbs were lucid and vivid.

"How can I be yours when I do not even belong to _me_ Sakura? I cannot give more than I possess."

She didn't understand that sophistic line, but the sincerity behind his gesture to thumb under her lid and brush away the tears that mixed with the salty waters hit her like a whirlwind of feelings that she desperately tried to fight back. "Huh?! What the heck?! You talk like a fucking politician I swear… always lying to me on crosswords, haha!"

But Sakura has always been a prisoner of her own weakness for him; Uchiha Sasuke was someone whose suffering, pain and loneliness was something so revoltingly similar to her own. All that hollow desolation and pain was something that he knew the taste of. "Hn, everything is just a matter of perception Sakura."

"Bah— there you go again with your Shakespearean lines with a tinge of the symbolism movement and spoil the mood. C`mon Sasuke, don`t pout. Heck, you know that I don't like pansies. That`s why you keep on pulling me to you because you are stronger than the rest. Ok— and hotter, I admit, there is no fuckign point to deny it and look like an idiot. Hahaha!"

"You have suggested this place so as to bring more diversity into our little escapades?" It was not that Sasuke was bothered by the occasional couples that strolled on the distance completely no paying attention to them as no one recognized them nor did they have anything to attract attention, but because he found it funny that Sakura actually wished for them to be together in public, almost like wanting to genuinely live the mirage of being with him like a couple because she had feelings for him that she denied.

"No, I don`t want to fuck you here Uchiha. I want something _more_ thrilling than this from you! Now let`s see,"

She puckered her lips in a cute pout glancing skyward in a ruminating gesture, absentmindedly playing with his soaked hair feeling its tender velvetiness –any woman`s fluffy weakness. "what do stupid happy _couples_ usually do, _minus_ plush pink toys and cheesy selfies?" She started a loud monologue while Sasuke wondered whether she has ever dated someone before but something in her a conniption told her that no other sane man would have been capable to handle such a formidable temper.

"Why asking me? Haven`t you ever been in a relationship before?" He crossed his hands over his chest and Sakura couldn't help but let her gaze linger in disbelief and fascination at how dominating and regal he looked even dressed so casual, understanding that it was his character the one that made him outstanding and not the materialistic things surrounding him, frowning when she caught his implication.

Like he didn't know that she has spent so many years caged in a fuckign Mental Asylum and thus had no time to lure guys and date?

Why was he being so hypocrite for fuck`s sake, she sneered on the inside, bristling as she wanted nothing more than d to smack his skull with something hard or shoot a bullet through his forehead for his mockery.

But she stopped her sizzling rage when she realized that he was genuinely surprised that she has never dated a man before.

What the heck? This Capo was truly an inimitable versatile actor if he had so much control over his emotions. The bastard.

"No, duh! Dating is so mainstream, stale, boring and pretty much what all the other idiots do pretending to nurture feelings for each other when in reality all that they are looking for is a legitimate reason to fuck without having their consciences trimmed by guilt… or they are desperate to find out the core of the love that they are not capable of feeling and thus they are using such a sweet delusion that being in a relationship automatically imply be having feelings for one another, when in reality is just a pretext to deny their inability to feel for somebody which is sad and plain stupid in my opinion, whatever..."

She finished blubbing cutely as she has seen Sasuke quirking an eyebrow up somewhat amused and somehow surprised at her poetic interpretation of stale modern romances but they both knew that she was right.

And admitting it to him that she truly never dated a man before knowing that she was perfection informs, in shadows, in lights and manners shocked Sasuke genuinely.

What could have happened to this woman to make her so terrified of not being in a relationship or rather, was she just a high-class prostitute which didn't want commitment only fun?

No, even such seemingly not deprived woman without morals from his social encourage and caliber were in relationships with the ones that funded their expensive clothes and kept them as mistresses, so that cannot be heck she didn't even try to coax him into a relationship and trap him like many others would do, no. She kept it civilian and rather mysterious.

"Oh— I know, I know!" She hollered while her gleaming orbs and her luscious lips tittered manically in newfound determination and excitement; her zeal was stupendous, effervescent and unhinged, demonic and completely insane –she looked ridiculously beautiful wading into insanity like this, Sasuke concluded.

"They are bickering and teasing each other and it is usually the girlfriend being silly and stupidly in _love_! Yeah... this would do!"

Out of the blue, Sakura whisked herself out of his hold surprising Sasuke at how swift and fast she was while moving into the water like a fish covered in jelly escaping him and, bustling around as her toes tapped the lush sand, Sakura started to giggle like a teenage entrapped into a secret midnight romance with her first lover, creating a furor around as she splashed mini waves of water into Sasuke`s eyes.

"Hahaha, catch me if you can Uchiha yayy! Yuhuu! I am a mermaid and you will _never_ catch me in your net, _Sasukeeee_! Sasuke da` hot drunken sailor getting shitfaced on rum!"

They both knew the subtle reference to her real identity, pointing it to the fact that Sasuke will never be capable to catch Morphine and it only served as a token for the Uchiha to realize that it was just as Itachi has once declared.

That everyone was living under false _preconceptions_ that they deemed as reality and thus their realities constantly clashed with the reality of the others around, designed to meet at some point in time and they were no exception.

Sakura's reality consisted in the fact that she deemed her concealing of identity 'Morphine' as being insurmountable, while Sasuke's reality was polarized and colliding with her because he _knew_ who she was but refused to express it.

He was not in love with Sakura, no. Sasuke simply found freedom in her, in the smallest of miracles that the faces of her emerald diamond eyes were projecting.

Bits of the reflection of her inner self-were shimmering unbind as they whirled Sasuke into the sweetest _illusion_ and albeit his _eyes_ could not fall prey to it, he chose to indulge willingly taking the risk and allowing himself to be such an incredibly major _idiot_. For the first time in forever, Uchiha Sasuke voluntarily acted like a fool –a foolish little brother. "Hn. You are so foolish, _my_ little eccentric mermaid."

His brother`s endearing teasing words were bouncing back to him and Sasuke vaguely wondered why was he reminiscing about something so useless now.

Sakura was forcing him to take another look at himself and reflect on his mistakes, over what could have been if so many incertitude would have metamorphosed into dreams and then become hopes.

"What? C`mon Uchiha, don`t be such a party popper!" She chimed like a bell hauling him out of his fleeting reflection as salty droplets stung his coal orbs making him glimmer and automatically trying to evade her ungraceful splashes by straightening his imposing height and putting his hands in front of his eyes, half glaring at the tittering woman. "Play along or at least be a better _actor_ and pretend to have fun! I can't be _that_ boring now, am I?"

* * *

 _No, you are my everything right now,_ Sasuke was indeed a major fool if he thought that Sakura`s intuition would be tricked so nonchalantly because the alarming sirens in her brain –that Sasuke was aware of much more than he was letting it show– were clanging into her eardrums and unlike him, she was not overlooking them or pandering to that guilty pleasure that he embodied, no.

She got signals that her safety, identity and dream of revenge might be endangered but unlike him, she had more control over her senses. _I don't care… in this moment, I don't fucking care about anything!_

Or so she thought, relying entirely on insanity and that was her mistake because as much as she was manipulating insanity, in return, dementia was manipulation her into tricking Sakura that she got control.

In reality, _control_ was slipping through Sakura`s fingertips like the water she was sprinkling to Sasuke, swimming lazily on her back with her available hand paddling gracefully like she was a rippling shadow dissipating into the fading light at sunset, without a form, a face and a name; poetically and metaphorically, in this moment Sakura _is_ a shadow but so is Sasuke Uchiha.

"This is nonsensical and infantile."

"I know, right! And this is exactly the beauty of it, can`t you see?" Her eyes... heavens how could they sparkle like this?

Like **insanity** completely engulfed her form shrouding it like a veil of darkness, shielding and fostering an end she was completely and happily letting herself be possessed.

"It`s absurd and juvenile because it is contrary to how society wants you to be –how it _forces_ you to be– like the perfect avatar of what you do NOT want to be! How about you stop living the life of another and be your _real_ free self! Be that child who had the world at his feet, conquer those sand castles and paint your own world exactly like you dream of,"

Then she sang his name like a sweet area of a spring symphony and shattered the last wall around his heart. "Sasuke!"

She belted his name like a singer and it was not possible how she went through his blood like honey melting it and making it sweet and rich. "Stop being _just_ an _Uchiha_!"

She made it sound like his family name –the liaison, the pathway to his clan fortune, wealth, and power– was something so trivial, so illusory, so derisive so... unimportant.

And while her speech was fanciful and her words flowery and almost rhetorical, there was another meaning that Sasuke couldn't depict nor understand; Sakura, as absurd as it was metaphoric and rhythmically anapestic, she meant it heartedly.

 _Why did she pour so much acerbity in spelling his surname_? Sasuke vaguely as his intelligent mind already ruminated over this newfound trivia about Sakura`s shenanigans.

That fanciful wish masked by insanity, by his beautiful sophistic eyes, by his dark demonic divine beauty, by their opposing lives, by her own dream of revenge, was brimming with her heart, earnestly, ardently, romantically.

In the moment when his lips up curled into a smirk that melted the bleeding astounding regal shades of beryl red diamond and honey of the sunset reflecting into the droplets sprinkling from his wet straight hair rolling along his temples into the water around his sculpted waist, Sakura _truly_ desired that his surname would be ripped from his name and he was only Sasuke –a beautiful man whose elegance was only topped by sagacity and sensuality.

The only man that could make her feel and not only; so alive.

 _'If happiness does exist... then I would like for it to look like this'_ This is probably the most lucid figment produced by her feelings that were securely encased into the depths of her conscious and heart –places which remained unsullied by hatred, insanity and the anguish.

It should do her no damage if for only one moment –just one single second– she allowed herself to taste what Hinata was talking about and pretend that their nude forms dancing unreservedly into the sea and wading into the most spontaneous carefree oblivion, faced without a name.

Sasuke, just like her, has bitterly remarked in his meticulous internal monologue that he and Sakura were two roads with only one way and, at some point in life, they were destined to crisscross and merge the speed of light together in an explosive passion –one that they were discovering now, from the smallest morsel and spanning like the waters that they were swimming into.

How sweetly painful was to watch this mermaid who lost the voice of ration dancing caressed by the velvet sunset so free of hinges, beguiling him to join her and how easy it was to forget himself, his surname, his demons and dive into her eyes.

Eyes that trapped every infinitesimal of emerald`s most splendid radiance, netted with sheer raw and unadulterated insanity were now hypnotizing him –the hypnotizer, the master puppeteer was falling for his marionette`s charms. _I hate him… I hate him so damn much that I absolutely LOVE how amazing it feels!_

"Then _who_ shall I be, Sakura?" He countered with another profound inquiry in a voice rippling like the waters brushing past his chiseled abdomen as they wrapped around an enchanted Sakura like a sateen mantle and she absolutely reveled in it.

Seeing him expand his sculpted arms in front of him sliding through the water like a God swimming to her with an absolutely bloodcurdling marauding gleam into the beryl of his sable eyes and the paralyzing sensation that her body felt due to a normal reaction to a potentially lethal approaching danger made her toes curl pleasurably into the sand as she too caressed the water`s glossy surface with her hands to maintain balance, _smiling_ blazingly at him in a way that made his own smirk grew even wider and darker.

They were both... so mad, so psychotic that it was almost lyrical how easy it was for them to truly forgo their outside veneering and lose their minds.

The reason why Sakura discarded her clothes was to symbolically remove the masks she was wearing and be stripped and denude before him, revealing her real self.

The true kernel of her flamboyant craziness. And Sasuke of course understood and replied to this coltish display of merry dementia because he could not stop himself; she was _poison_ she was Morphine –the sweetest drug.

"The man who will never be able to catch _me_!" She grounded with an ebullient cry and a smiling tenue as she dived backwards with a splash making frizzy bubbles of water dancer around her as a mild wave has passed them both ironically only bringing her closer to the Uchiha who smartly dived underwater and brushed her ankle and she trashed violently feeling the same electric thrill brim along her spine upon his touch. "Ah! Hey not fair! You fuckin–"

Before she had the chance to finish the insult that she reserved for him –laughing openly and vivaciously at the idea of freely cursing Uchiha Sasuke and not get a bullet in her skull for the audacity– Sasuke made her plunge underwater dragging her down enough to make her briefly submerge and take two large gulps of water babbling her curse as it went to deaf ears, while he arched his back and shattered the waves appearing in front of her. "—Oh?!"

Immediately –out of protection or possessiveness– Sasuke wrapped a muscular arm around her waist and hauled her up, while her palms went to her orbs that were stinging because of the unexpected contact with the waters as she nearly grazed Sasuke`s chest with her nails as she was aimlessly trashing her hands desperate to resurface.

* * *

"—Wha! Hey, not fair— ah!" She yelped while coughing twice cursing a pretty large wave that rolled nearby and nearly made them wade again but this time Sasuke has kept them expertly floating over the water while Sakura glimmered rapidly focusing her lustrous orbs to him frowning but just as her face broke into a villainous grimace, she had a fleeting swap of mimics like the most brilliant actress, her versatility, and insanity blending perfectly and seductively. "Hahaha, that was amazing!"

Ransacking her digits through Sasuke`s damn sable locks, she wrapped the spikes at his nape around her digits taking two full fists and pulling at them roughly as she tossed her head backward and laughed heartedly in a sinister but irresistible resonant.

"Hn." Keeping his composure, Sasuke calmly stared at the mystique creature in his arms as she still had traces of tears occasionally shimmer into the corners of her eyes, wondering what type of torture has she been subjected to in order for her to amass so much reprised emotions. "Just so you know… that I can catch you _anytime_ I want." _Morphine._

The mere thought that someone has tortured her was making him go sick and Sasuke was someone who did not have such concepts as pity into his vocabulary; not when he was someone who also tortured his enemies and victims for information –but never for the pleasure of it like his associates for instance.

"HAHAHAH— In your wildest dreams you pompous asshole! You did cos I _let_ you, so that you won't be so mopey!" Was that the reason why she went insane? Or the legitimate question is; is she truly insane or simply eccentric or faking it?

No, looking closely into orbs which cried and laughed at the same time with the same zeal convinced Sasuke that no one in the world could fake something so vivid.

"What is it that is so stupendous for you?"

"The fact that I nearly died by drowning... bwahaha!" She puffed her rubicund cheeks in a vain attempt to stifle her laughter but she could not help herself.

The nearly stunned look on Sasuke`s ridiculously gorgeous face and those expressive eyes were worth all the truths that she was spilling to him half willingly and a half because she too allowed herself to lower her guard around him.

"And you know what?" She continued to expertly and seductively play with his mind, corner him and bombarding him with bits and bits of so much pure insanity that Sasuke found himself metaphorically drown in salty eaters –her tears.

"The near-death experience... the honor to gaze into the Death`s empty eyes and feel its claws press into your skin and smearing you is the most holistic feeling. It is on the verge of dying the most precious moment when you truly feel alive Sasuke,"

Her luminous eyes were dancing on the music of pain and insanity combined and Sasuke was slowly drifting from the surrounding world into that absurd masquerade; he was silently gazing into her eyes while she talked about everything and nothing at all. "can you imagine how that feels?"

She blinked once as her orbs were keeping him hypnotized to her while she was lulling playing into his hair occasionally trucking on the length of his tendrils but she was not brutal, on the contrary, it made his tensed muscles relax slowly –he was willingly becoming her puppet, he was being stupid for her, a mindless fool. "How it feels to... _die_?" He quirked a perfectly contoured raven eyebrow at her quizzically, intrigued.

Ant true to her words, it felt amazing to be caressed by the death like this; because this enemy woman wanted him dead.

"When you finally stop running from the Grim Reaper and realize that real demons are wandering fee and undercover taking human form, then you stop viewing it as your worst enemy and once Death becomes your most precious ally, _Sasuke_..."

Leaning forward, Sakura latched her lips to Sasuke`s jaw and let them trail along his face slowly, hotly, burning his skin.

"...then you will truly set yourself free and be only you... stripped of all the commitments and debts that you have with this world. To cut all the ties with it... is only when you become ashes and smoke."

She whispered into his warm ear temptingly, while sipping on his earlobe adoring and savoring the fragrance of his alabaster skin, so soft and airy like whiskered cream, delicious and sweet.

Sakura smirked triumphantly when she felt his Adam Apple bobble up and down as a sign of him reacting to her, despite his aloof stoic conniption; she was making it react just he like did to her and that brought Sakura a wave of pleasurable satisfaction. " _Sasuke_... the man with the fanciest name that I have ever known..."

Strangely and funny how she used to feel so terrified and haunted by the memories of her Asylum days when the 'caring' doctors were using freezing or burning hot showers on their patients when they wanted to punish them or crush the flickering rays of lucidity, she is no exception.

Being tossed into a deep artificial pool in one of the secret basement rooms and forced underwater to the limit of losing consciousness because she has tried –for the millionth time– to dig a secret hole in the backyard near the fence and escape, Sakura has experienced a bit of what is entitled to die of drowning and it was horrible, torturous and painful.

She couldn`t remember much of the gruesome experience but she did remember the sinister titters and cackles of the doctors in contempt when they pulled her out of the pool and also the moment when everything went completely blank and silent and her skinny petite body stopped trashing and went limp and there were so many things that she visualized into that pitch blackness and the sounds of quietude have never been more vivacious and loud, then she lost consciousness. "Sakura…"

Said roseate has been bedridden for weeks because of the oxygen deprivation and water in her lungs effects and she only got basic treatment so as not to die but conveniently suffer.

It was her guardian _angel, Sasori_ , the one to tend her and help her recover secretly and Hinata who starved herself to the limit in order to give Sakura her share of food too; both of them saved her life and she has also saved their lives many times before.

* * *

"Sasuke… _Uchiha_ Sasuke…" For so many years, Sakura lived with the horror of being drowned by after Morphine and insanity consumed and poisoned her entirely, she has escaped all of those phobias and human limitations; it was ironic how insanity which was considered a disease of removing one from the society by limiting the brain`s capacity to ration was exactly the key to unhinge the brain`s true potential and truly allow one to be free.

But in this moment, while Sasuke`s arm was securely locked around her midsection almost like sensing her inborn need to be fostered –despite her struggles to deny his gesture and the need behind it– while the other one was brushing over her thigh and hipbone refraining from touching her provokingly, Sakura found herself completely void of any nightmare and incredibly relaxed; like she _trusted_ him and relying on the _safety_ that his presence summoned and that was ironic, sarcastic, laughable and bitter, but also undeniable.

There was a strong reason for her to stay as far as possible from the sea, or ocean or any activity which involved submerging but in the presence of Sasuke everything dissipated into a faraway universe like it never even happened and all that she could focus on, all that she could perceive through all her spiked senses was his presence alone.

His thin smile and taste and touches, Uchiha Sasuke entombed the paradigm of absolution. "To be capable of outright deliverance," Sasuke`s voice trembled like sateen in a low bass guitar resonance as he half closed his onyx orbs and arched his neck to give Sakura more access to lave her tongue along his pulse and throat, sucking and grazing her teeth along his sensitive skin, pressing her teeth into it then sucking on the bruised area, running his digits along the column of her spine, bringing her even closer to her and she pressed herself to him aided by the waves rolling and hitting her back occasionally.

"is utopic Sakura." He knew better because no matter how much one tried to escape in such a convenient universe –or insanity– there came a day when he must wake up and realize that the world was flawed and there was no salvation to any of them.

Tomorrow, when they will wake up in different parts of the town and alone lingering on the other side of the bed, tapping their fingers in search for a warm body to safeguard through the night, they will return to being mortal enemies; and that was lucidity and reality.

"I know and this is precisely why it makes it so thrilling the fact that if I manage to attain it when everyone claims that it is impossible, then I will get the satisfaction of proving anyone wrong! Don`t you have dreams of your own Sasuke?"

She reiterated the same version of a question that she once addressed to him and Sasuke`s answer was still unswerving.

"I do _not_ dream because I can have everything I want." _I'm a liar who dreams about you._ "Aspirations are for daydreamers who do not possess the necessary skills to turn them into realities and they disgust me a lot."

Of course that it applied to him as well since he simply followed the logical steps of his family`s business, when he too was a coward or rather a bum who didn`t have the necessary drive to simply walk away.

Or maybe he didn't have Itachi`s courage or sense of amazing alienation from his family?

Sasuke adored his clan more than Itachi`s inexistent commitment and this was probably one of the reasons why he was still attached to it.

The dynamics with his family especially his father were sinuous and tensed but nonetheless he was so good and proficient in being a Mafia Boss that, up to some point, Sasuke gave up on trying to surmount that pathos for what he could have been and followed the natural flow of events, taking his role seriously and trying to be the best and he succeeded.

Until Morphine stepped into the game and turned all his preconceptions and convictions upside down with a single mesmerizing smile.

And she blindly believed him for his commitment, albeit Sakura couldn`t brush off this flittering frizzy feeling brimming inside the richest everytime she gazed into his stygian orbs –that Sasuke was canoodling an immeasurable _pain_ and _sadness_ inside his heart, even though his aloof personality was so unreadable and projected an exterior aura of unconquerable and unswerving personality.

So reminiscent of her own.

* * *

"That`s plain _bullshit_." She puffed her lips cackling at his retort, nonetheless gliding her fingertips along his ribs sneaking to his sculpted back and coiling around the flexed muscles of his shoulders, pressing her cheek on his left shoulder with her nose nuzzling his pulse and still chortling at him lightly, insanely, bitterly and yet it whittled all Sasuke`s tension and stress and also ration.

"You don`t actually mean this. I know that you are much more complex than this." And she spoke the truth; the reason why she acted so affectionate and seemingly poetic with him was unknown to her too but she could not help herself. "More intricate, more enigmatic… is what drowns every girl into your charm Uchiha… sorry to break it to you but it`s not your hedgehog hairstyle and your endless amount of money."

Her revenge felt so damn amazing! Not only she was making inroads in seducing Sasuke Uchiha but she was also enjoying herself while playing with his mind and being crazy with him; the only thing that topped the pleasure he was capable to make her feel, was that she was unraveling his own internal demons –his own version of insanity and thus she never felt so carefree than with him. "Is it now?"

It was pure poetry how she felt in this moment; there were no words to transcribe what was churning inside her soul and how every smidgen of her nude body was being enkindled by the flames of Sasuke's torch.

Inhaling profoundly once, she absolutely basked into Sasuke`s amazing peculiar scent, one that no other man possessed.

That inevitable combination of all the nature`s five elements, so organic and primordial, pervading her senses and she kind of understood her effect on him because he was poisoning him and benumbed her win paralyzing bliss with his smell alone. "Yup, it is."

It lingered on her skin whenever they slept together wrapping her like a mantle and the only thing that she could –sadly– perceive even if he was not with her, was his irresistible fragrance overshadowing his strong perfume.

She has not even realized how softly she muttered the last words seem so as not to miss any subtle note of his scent like she could even hear it and not only sniff it.

"Have I ever told you how much I _love_ how you smell, Uchiha?" Had it been another woman in her place, she would have probably never had the audacity to risk a complete embarrassment with such an awkward and strange statement, but Sakura was one in a million and thus Sasuke could only smirk at her, albeit she could not see him because she buried the tip of her nose into his shoulder, inhaling the scent of his skin, amusing him. "Hm… you smell divine; like _sin_ and euphoria!"

But the way she unrolled the word _'love'_ out of her tongue pressing it on his alabastrine wet skin was enunciated in such a seductive hallucinating way on purpose, so as to twist and mess with his mind and Sasuke knew it as well and that was the reason why it was not having the scouted effect, but nonetheless it made a warm shiver prickle along his spine even if it was totally wrong.

"What else do you like about me?" Sasuke found himself asking while his high-cut nose was slowly brushing her hair, he too savoring the fragrance of her floral fruity shampoo.

"Ah— Your ridiculously stylized _velvety_ hair," She fine-combed her left hand through the longest locks of his inkjet hair at the back of his nape to emphasize her words as he tittered at her previous insult, not even realizing just how incredibly erotic and intimate their conversation started to feel.

But neither did Sasuke himself because everything with Sakura felt so natural –too ridiculously natural– to perceive.

"your hard rock toned body," she then let her palm glissade along his shoulder and sculpted arm rounding his pert bicep then skimming along his pectoral and tauten abdomen, erotically running her digits up and down like conveying her remarks into touches.

"your husky voice," especially when her name trembled like the lowest key of a grand piano in such a delightful way that made her aroused by only hearing it coming from his lips.

"these muscled arms around my body when you hold me possessively like I _belong_ to you," like he was doing right _now_ , having his right hand still firmly coiled around her waist refusing to put an iota of distance between them.

"the arrogance in your atmospheres like nothing and no one can ever touch you," her voice was a suave murmur barely audible from the stirred waves and the cool breeze passing them by. "your _eyes_... you have beautiful eyes,"

she was drifting to another universe now like not even addressing him anymore; her voice seemed so distant, so absorbed and enclosed into her own universe like he was shutting him and everything around down to protect herself.

"so expressive, so onyx and powerful when they look at me," it was now when she cupped his strong masculine jaw and looked into those eyes that were forever tattooed into her memory, murmuring to him in a way that almost made him believe in her confession. "and last but not least... the fact that you will never genuinely be _mine_."

For two seconds, time and every single motion has stopped and frozen in time; even the sea has spontaneously grown calmer and the waves stopped carrying them aimlessly through the waters and there was not a single glimmer or wink to shatter the quietude that fell between their orbs, only an immense pyre seemed to roar to life between them, so engulfing and incandescent and breaths have been held at Sakura`s uncompelled confession.

And what followed next was something that only someone who was dancing with insanity with genius steps and never falling out of rythm could produce as she sussured to him, following the mimics of her angelic visage closely and Sasuke definitely did not miss the shimmering tear sliding from under her eyelashes along the curve of her pristine cheek, while she remained serene but serious, not a single demented crack perturbing that moment of fleeting ration.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I want to _kill_ you so much and splash your blood onto my naked body... find retribution... while wading into the life that leaks from you... so much that it hurts me."

Being a Mafia leader has made Sasuke immune to any form of masochism and torture, even going as far as to sometimes enjoying to chop off his victims until he made his point clear. " _Nani?_ You heartedly wish to kill me…"

But in this moment, when his eardrums trembled with the resonance of Sakura's remark, and the way she could be so sincere and passionate about something so gruesome, so ludicrous, has made his shoulders tense involuntarily before he could remain haughty and standoffish.

Of course that he was updated with Morphine`s will to murder him, but to hear it from her, so genuine and unbiased and yet so passionate and poetic even being capable to envision a sea of blood into he way her emerald orbs stole the sun`s blood red last rays projecting them on the outside made his blood freeze down his veins... for one moment.

And it was definitely not because Sasuke was scared of Morphine or her threats, but because of the plethora of passion and emotions that she was pouring into every word, like his death was her ultimate liberation, her all-time dreams and she was giving such a trivial common act so much significance, making it almost symbolic.

And that was what nearly scared Sasuke. "…why?" He simply asked in such a low slivering whisper that made the waters around Sakura boil like lava, exciting her to the point where insanity has been subdued for something even _stronger._

 _Was there something more powerful than insanity itself?_

The fact that Sasuke was not in the bit surprised –or vexed– by her open declaration of war was resounding into Sakura`s mind and she did take notice of his unforeseen response, adding another morsel to the mysterious picture that she was sketching of the suspicion she had on Sasuke –that he knew more than he was letting her see.

Damn those eyes... eyes more arcane and mystifying than the moon above. If only she could read those eyes... "Why?"

Rose painted lustrous heart-shaped lips broke into one of the most enigmatic baneful ominous smile that Sasuke has even seen anyone else before as she tucked on his hair that was resting on her fist and led his face closer to her until their breaths fused in one single inhale whispering hotly upon his lips, never once detaching from the embrace of their sophistic gazes.

"Because only then I can have a claim on you... and you will truly be _forever_ mine." The fact that she both coveted for him while her athirst to kill him were brimming with her heart at the same time was something that only someone just as insane as he could perceive, but she could not help herself. _What did she just say?!_

It was the ultimate revenge that she could take on Uchiha Sasuke to trap him in her hell for the rest of his eternity by making him unable to walk away and be free from her; not even in death. "Sakura… you…"

But what she truly did not expect him to do, was for the Uchiha`s entire demeanor to volte-face from the usual stoicism with a subtle tinge of tension that she felt in his fibers, to a complete relaxed stance and a look on his face that it was even more ominous than her own.

Gracing her with a breathtaking sight that no one has ever seen before, Sasuke`s firm lips summoned one of the gorgeous smiles, but instead of being warm, tender, candid, joyful and loving, it was sadistic, menacing, bloodcurdling and demonic and it was doubled by the look in his eyes.

Oh God— those obsidian orbs suddenly kindled with an abnormal fire in them making his stygian irises melt like the faces of a black sapphire crystal, so darkly luminous, widening and pouring got much energy into them, that Sakura swore that for a moment... she caught a dark hue of blood _red_ inside them similar to the one she swore she has seen on the recording tape, and this was the moment when her heart literarily leaped into her throat.

That, and because of the fact that Sasuke has shot his muscular arm from where it was holding her waist to wrap around her throat, it being the only moment when he was brutal and savage with her and not in the bit elegant; no, there was not a single trace of finesse, class, and education in the way he looked now, except for his striking aristocratic features. "You want _me_ to be only _yours_ you say…"

Wrapping his supple long digits around the base of her neck frighteningly being capable to encompass it in one firm hold cutting her air supply with the pressure he applied and sadly catching her out of oxygen when she just wanted to inhale, he let his digits dig into her creamy skin, while he dipped his chin down to emphasize his downfall from high and royal, to down and draconic.

* * *

"Arghhh—" The most absurd thing was not how badly she wanted him now seeing this face on him or how ridiculously _good_ it was to being strangled by him, but because she was able to feel this pain when she was not supposed to.

Something about Uchiha... his eyes, his gestures, the way he knew exactly how to touch her –to inflict pain or pleasure–was constantly drumming to the window of her mind like an inspiring rain.

"—I will... not die... before you. I... can assure you... of this." she murmured between pauses while her mind was drifting to the sweetest oblivion reacting to the lack of oxygen but what shocked Sasuke –albeit he was not openly exuding it– was that she was leaning into his touch and not showing from it or trash it to save herself.

"Hn." She was making him lose his mind or rather surrender to that side of him that howled to be liberated; to be insane and free from the confines of any barriers and thus Sasuke acted accordingly to his most primal instinct; _kill_ Morphine who was his enemy like he should have done from the second moment when he became alert of her identity. "Such a contumelious foolhardy assumption _Sakura_ …"

But the reason why his digits wreathed around her throat was not because he aimed to kill her, but to confirm something and the most frightening nightmare has materialized into his head —in body and mind, he had the resources to be the cold ice Mafia Leader who would assassinate everyone who stood his way no matter the identity of that person and thus cut all the ties he had with this world.

It was his traitorous **heart** the one who will block his hand in that position not allowing him to tighten his hold and keep it until life would leave her casket like a spiral of smoke and have Sakura die in his arms.

And Sasuke realized in horror that he hear was _stronger_ than his body and ration combined. He was forever cursed by Uchiha's worst weakness, flaw and enemy which was ironically enough the quintessence and the spring of their most immeasurable power –their **feelings**.

"Then kill me now... _Sakura_." Did he say her name or something else? because the annoying tinnitus in her ears was obstructing her hearing, but for a moment, Sakura was positive that he spelled 'Morphine' instead of _'Sakura'_ but then again, she was not that crazy into giving in to the demons that oxygen deprivation or Sasuke's mind hypnotic games were conjuring.

And in the moment when he hauled her up to him albeit his jerk was astonishingly erotic as it reenacted a veritable BDSM scene albeit since it was Sasuke the one to be the leading male and giving his inborn affinity for both sensuality and terrifying skill and hidden demonic nature with just the great dosage of control over his temper so as it was in perfect position to Sakura`s more insane capricious outbursts, he made it so creamy and exotic and this thrilled Sakura more than it harmed her; in fact, he was looking like he was hurting her when in reality his fingertips left no marks on her ivory pristine skin. " _Kill me_ my dear."

But she was denied the chance to inhale properly in the moment when Sasuke dipped his head down and in what looked like a brazen overflowing zeal and uncontrollable emotions, he captured her lips in a tight embrace and **kissed** her with fervency, wreating his hand around her nape while his other one was keeping a firm hold around her waist, forcing her to wreathe her gazelle legs around his waist, locking her ankles on his lower back, pressing herself to him so intimately in manic desire.

"S-Sasuke—" His luxurious sleek name trembled upon her lips as he massaged them wit his own, responding to his kiss with equal ardor and frenzy, letting her nails sink into the wet skin of his lustrous shoulder blades running in masochistic red blemishes but the adrenaline rush adding to the hormones sent Sasuke in a high of blinding desire; he felt nothing, only passion. "Sasuke!"

On the inside, he felt stupid, guilty because he was betraying his own principles in lieu to fulfilling a resurfacing fantasy buried into the sand of his conscience and also laughed humorlessly like a demented clown after his reflection spanned into a giant mirror scaring the visitors with its deformed demonic fallacious facade; he was a major _imbecile_ because he could never kill _Morphine._

 _I`m sorry Sakura… so goddamn sorry…_

Sasuke was positive that, if the odds were such, then he could even kill his own _mother_ even if he would be capable to preserve her angelically ineffable tattooed into his memory and then weep and grieve for her, but Sakura–Morphine... his morphine, his own drug was something that he could not touch and Sasuke didn't fully understand the reason why was that.

To pull the trigger of his gun as he had numerous chances to kill her before without her to even realize that he figured it out her game was supposed to be a breeze for someone like Sasuke.

She shall be subjected to his most inventive torture methods in the most sadistic ways but somehow... seeing _her_ as a pathetic broken puppet with her pristine skin creased and peeled by his torture devices, soaked and rinsed into the dirt of her blood dripping from the infested injuries, with her head dropped down in an obsequious way as it would loll on her shoulders as she would fight consciousness, with her lips splintered by the hooks they used to pierce their victims with but the most atrocious one... to see the light dying from the iridescent eyes was like losing the only iota of sanity that Sasuke had in him.

He couldn't touch this iconic image of Sakura. She was hiw own flower with her insane and demented attitude, with her overflowing energy and luminous smiles, with the skin glowing under the water like a rare pearl emerging from a glossy shell.

She was his salvation, the most mesmerizing pahtasm and losing that was like losing an anchor to this world's already tragic story. _I love you!_

Kisses were fire and water burning between them while lips were nipping and suckling viciously until blood was giving their mouths a lavender hue, luxuriating in the delicious aroma of each other and it was not shockingly Sasuke the one to be the domineering albeit Sakura was rolling her tongue into that expert dance in perfect harmony. "Hmmm—"

Occasionally, cotton foamy waves rolled leisurely carrying them aimlessly farther and farther from the shoreline, making their silhouettes look like they waltzed together; two rippling shadows grazing the effervescent milky foam, oblivious to everything around them.

 _'Killing him'_ was the supreme liberation to Sakura but simply doing it while he was addressing this open invitation was no fun to her. Sasuke`s death shall be symbolic and beautiful like his eyes, like his hair, body, and lips. _Kill him!_

Hips were rolling and rotating upon each other conjuring the same mesmerizing friction between their bodies enkindling that latent fire that begged to be quelled and, much to Sasuke's masculine ego, it was Sakura the one to ground her hips and engage into hat range firstly and athirst demanding for pleasure to trim through her like before, breaking her own rules in desperate blindly for him; even if it was seemingly just his body the one that she was looking for, it was still enough to prove it to Sasuke that, once she has sought for him for **more** , then she felt more than she was exuding. _I love you Morphine!_

"Killing – _gasp_ – you – _pant_ – Uchiha... but first – _breathe_ – let me just... one more time–" There was no storm to rival the blizzard swiveling into the depths of her orbs as golden has overshadowed the emerald into her eyes while she panted and gasped for oxygen whispering upon Sasuke`s lips, inhaling his own hot mint and it was beyond arousing to feel him so close, so carnal, so simple and so desperate.

"Hmmmnn—" Angling her head as much as she could do, Sakura tapped Sasuke`s lower lip again greedily sucking on it and tracing his teeth and gums with her tongue, saliva mixing together with his, massaging his shoulders and sculpted neck and bringing him even closer. "Ahh…"

Just for once more... every second spent with him became paramount of pleasure but this was her own trap; the addiction, his drug.

She kept seeking for the last drop of his nectar when in reality she kept on demanding for more and more falling prey to that infinite loophole. "Sakura…"

And Sasuke knew that this was the sole arm against her agility; his own self. She was powerless to resist _him_ –simply Sasuke. Not Uchiha. _I love you… why can`t you feel it?_

"Ahh— y`yes… S-Sasuke—" Fisting his hands into her coral hair that was willing into the water around them like a mermaid embracing her Prince Charming, Sasuke bent towards her as his biceps flexed and bulked at the passion and pressure applied to cup her face and bring her impossibly closer to her, reveling in her lips with pleasure and letting his tongue glissade into her mouth filling and tasting her not even caring that they were barely touching the bottom of the fine sand with their toes...

Somewhere into the distance, a black leather combat _boot_ imprinted the pattern of the hard heel onto the wet sand and an arm pointed a _gun_ in the inconversant couple`s direction, a precise unswerving finger curled around the trigger... slowly pulling to the target.

 _SHOT! SHOT! SHOT!_

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this terribly late update! I am extremely busy —as I emphasized on my profile page. Warui ne. Thank you for all the kind messages and for the continuous support! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Till next time...


End file.
